Happy ends
by venus30
Summary: Tout le monde sait que le trio a eu droit à sa fin heureuse avec le "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", mais les enfants en question auront ils aussi droit à leur happy ends? Femslash.
1. Thalia

Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voici ma première fic multi-chapitre, elle se déroule dans le cadre de la nouvelle génération, donc de nombreux personnages sont OC, mais certain élément et personnages sont tirés de l'épilogue et j'ai tout de même essayez de faire des références à la génération du trio, j'espère que vous le remarquerez. Chaque chapitre sera d'un point de vue différent qui sera signalé au début du chapitre. Aussi c'est un femslash donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Et enfin un grand merci à mon génialissime béta-reader, j'ai nommée Petit-Belin. Enfin bref je crois que c'est tout, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre et ce qui suivrons. ^_^

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien à part mon imagination sur-réactive.

* * *

Happy Ends

Point de vue de Thalia Malfoy :

Quand j'étais enfant, ma tante me racontait souvent des histoires d'amour entre un prince et une princesse. Elle me disait toujours que ces histoires étaient des métaphores, signifiant que chacun de nous avait une âme sœur, quelqu'un qui nous complétait. Honnêtement, j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie. Après tout dans la vraie vie, il est quasiment impossible de trouver quelqu'un avec qui on voudrait volontairement passer le reste de sa vie. Dans la vraie vie, les « happy end » n'existent pas. Pourtant, ce jour là, alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans le Poudlard express pour la toute première fois, je compris que je m'étais trompée, à la seconde même où mes yeux croisèrent les siens.

C'était il y a 6 ans jour pour jour, et non je ne suis pas le genre de dégénérée qui compte les jours, en fait je suis plutôt du genre à me moquer de ce type de fille, après tout je suis une Malfoy. Il se trouve simplement qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée de ma septième année, alors ce n'est pas vraiment dur de faire le calcul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me retrouve par le plus grand des hasards à l'endroit exact qui a changé ma vie, avec exactement la même personne en ligne de vision … C'est d'une ironie. Et je déteste l'ironie.

Pourtant, les six dernières années de ma scolarité en sont remplies. C'est fou comme les choses changent. Il y a six ans, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était que mon père détourne trente secondes son regard de mon agaçant frère jumeau narcissique pour me montrer un minimum d'attention. Aujourd'hui, et bien… ça n'a pas tellement changé. Mais maintenant, j'ai d'autres occupations pour me divertir, dont la principale se trouve de l'autre côté de la gare. Et alors que j'admire distraitement sa mini jupe se balancer pendant qu'elle marche, j'entends mon père approcher.

Il est encore en train d'encourager mon frère pour la saison de Quiddich à venir. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de détourner mon attention du plaisant spectacle qui se déroule à seulement une dizaine de mètres. J'ai donc tout le loisir d'entendre ses commentaires sur les « prodigieux talents » de mon « adorable » frère. Je me demande vaguement s'il a déjà remarqué que moi aussi, je fais partie de l'équipe.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de ressasser ces pensées amères car j'entends une voix familière derrière moi. Une voix que je reconnaitrais n'importe où, et qui me suit depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, son simple son me fait toujours aller mieux. Ce qui est triste, c'est que ce n'est même pas la voix d'un de mes parents. Mais celle de ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommée : Alexia Parkinson, Alex pour les intimes, (c'est-à-dire pour quasiment tout le monde).

Je me retourne et je la vois se tenir debout devant moi. Des vêtements décontractés mais toujours classes (sans oublier hors de prix), une posture nonchalante, un sourire arrogant, elle est exactement telle que je m'en souviens, pas que notre dernière rencontre eut été si lointaine. En fait, si je m'en rappelle bien, cela n'a été qu'une semaine depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mon observation de ses exquis escarpins italiens parce qu'elle me prend dans ses bras. Et je peux entendre sa voix enthousiaste sonner à mes oreilles :

- Tu m'as trop manquée, tu aurais vraiment dû venir, l'Italie était super, et ça me fait penser que je t'ai ramené des cadeaux, tout droit sortis du défilé de Milan.

A ces mots, je me retire de l'étreinte et la regarde soupçonneusement. Mon regard ne semble pas la troubler le moins du monde, puisqu'elle me sourit innocemment et se retourne pour faire signe à deux jeunes garçons que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. A son appel, ils commencent à marcher vers nous, tirant des valises qui semblent deux fois trop lourdes pour eux. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que ce sont celles d'Alex. Il suffit de regarder ces deux idiots trente secondes, ils doivent avoir 3 ou 4 ans de moins que nous. Leurs vêtements sont mal assortis et ils portent sur elle un regard d'adoration totale. Conclusion : Alex a encore frappée. Et dire que l'année n'a pas encore commencée.

Les deux nouveaux laquais d'Alex sont maintenant devant nous, et ils attendent ses prochains ordres comme un chien attend qu'on lance un bâton. Je peux quasiment voir les petits cœurs roses dans leurs yeux. Si je n'y étais pas autant habituée cela me ferait pitié. Mais alors que je lutte contre l'envie de rouler des yeux, Alex recommence à parler :

- Thalia, je te présente Gary et Jerry, me dit-elle en désignant tour à tour ses deux nouveaux jouets. A ses mots les deux garçons désignés semblent sortir de leurs transes car ils la regardent troublés. Finalement, le plus petit des deux finis par parler.

- Moi c'est Larry et lui c'est Henry, rectifie t-il en pointant du doigt son camarade qui semble être ré-entré dans sa transe...si je me fie à la bave débordant à un coin de sa bouche.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répond Alex lentement, comme si elle essayait de réfléchir à une excuse qui expliquerait son récent oubli. Je souris amusée, ce comportement est typique d'Alex. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend-elle en retrouvant son assurance. Passez-moi les valises, les garçons.

Ils s'exécutent sans seconde pensée et brandissent fièrement une valise chacun. Et je ne peux empêcher l'image mentale d'un chien rapportant un bâton, de s'imposer à mon esprit. Je suis sûre qu'ils remueraient la queue s'ils le pouvaient. Mais ils ont soudainement l'air beaucoup moins heureux après qu'elle leur ait dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour aujourd'hui.

Après que Larry et Jerry, (ou était-ce Gary et Henry ?). Enfin bref, une fois les laquais d'Alex partis. Elle sort un sac d'une de ses valises et me le tend avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. C'est le genre de sourire dont je me méfie toujours, surtout quand il vient d'elle.

Mais la curiosité est trop forte et je finis par laisser tomber ma méfiance, et regarde un fond du sac. Et ce que j'y vois me laisse sans voix (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mot). Après deux bonnes minutes à essayer de me rappeler comment utiliser mes cordes vocales, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui sauter dessus avec un cri aigu. Et après avoir retrouvé un minimum de contenance, je décide de lui exprimer ma gratitude avec autre chose que des cris hystériques (qui commencent d'ailleurs à alerter les passants), et même si ma voix reste dans les aigus :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Par Merlin ! Comment as-tu réussi à l'avoir ? La collection ne sortira qu'en Avril prochain ! Non, mais as-tu une idée de la fortune que cette robe doit valoir ? Oh Merlin, elle est splendide !

Après cinq minutes de flux ininterrompus d'acclamations et de questions sur le somptueux présent qu'elle vient de m'offrir, je fais une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Alex profite alors de l'ouverture que représente ce bref moment pour répondre à mes interrogations.

- Et bien comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle sort tout droit du défilé de Milan. C'était un des modèles présentés, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi. J'étais sûre qu'elle te plairait. Et puis c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu assister à ton anniversaire. Et pour ne pas avoir été là, après…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens alors que son air enjoué se transforme en sourire triste. Elle n'a pas besoin de finir la phrase, je sais de quoi elle parle, en fait je suis même étonnée qu'elle ait mis si longtemps à l'aborder. Je sais aussi qu'elle est inquiète quant à ma réaction, mais je la rassure en forçant un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien. Ma mère s'est tirée avec notre décorateur, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… Au moins, maintenant on sait pourquoi elle voulait redécorer la maison tous les ans.

Elle laisse échapper un gloussement et secoue la tête amusée.

- Ta mère a toujours été la reine des clichés.

C'est à mon tour de glousser. Mais je reprends mon sérieux dès que mes yeux se posent sur la robe encore dans le sac. Et les soupçons qui avaient disparus à cause de ma curiosité refont surface.

- Comment as-tu dis, que tu t'étais procurée cette robe, déjà ?

Son sourire devient malicieux, et je sais que je ne veux pas connaitre la réponse. Mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et puis, si je dois porter cette robe autant savoir jusqu'où Alex a été capable d'aller pour l'avoir.

- Et bien, je ne l'ai pas dit. Mais puisque tu demandes, on me l'a donnée.

Son sourire s'élargit, et je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité. J'hésite à en demander plus, certaine qu'elle a encore fait quelque chose de moralement répréhensible. Mais il semblerait que ma curiosité soit plus forte que l'instinct de conservation de ma santé mentale, parce que la question franchie mes lèvres avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

- On te l'a donnée ? Qui te donnerait une robe qui coûte plus chère que six mois de loyer dans les beaux quartiers de Londres ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas, le mannequin qui la porte, peut être ?

Elle réplique nonchalamment, avec son sourire satisfait, et les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit après avoir entendu sa réponse sont : Typique d'Alex. Elle m'offre la robe d'une de ses conquêtes. Et si ce n'était pas Alex je pourrais être vexée ou énervée. Mais après avoir passé les dix-sept dernières années en sa compagnie, je suis habituée à ses frasques. En fait je suis même soulagée, connaissant Alex elle aurait pu faire pire. Pourtant le fait que j'y sois habituée, ne veut pas dire que sa façon d'utiliser ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ne me consterne pas.

Mais avant que je puisse lui faire part de mon indignation, elle me tend une paire de magnifique escarpin, dans le même style que les siens. Et mon énervement s'évapore aussi vite que la crème glacée après que ma mère ait quitté mon père.

- C'est les chaussures assorties à la robe… Et je les ai achetées.

- Très bien, tu passes, pour cette fois.

Elle ne peut rien ajouter, puisque mon père se tourne vers nous pour l'accueillir. Et alors qu'ils font des banalités, j'aperçois Leighton et Casey parler avec la directrice, à une vingtaine de mètres. J'ai entendu dire que la directrice avait offert à chacune un poste de professeur. Leighton a l'air passablement énervée. C'est étrange puisque habituellement elle n'a aucun mal à contrôler ses émotions, mais le fait que Casey soit à moins de trois mètres d'elle doit sûrement jouer un rôle.

Elles n'ont jamais pu s'entendre, n'importe qui les ayants observées dans la même pièce cinq minutes, sait cela. Heureusement pour mon intégrité physique, elles ont terminé leur scolarité à la fin de ma seconde année. Malheureusement, pour ma santé mentale Leighton est ma cousine, et le père de Casey est un excellent ami de nos parents respectifs, donc inutile de dire que les repas de famille étaient mouvementés. Mais bon, dans l'ensemble j'ai été relativement protégé par les adultes (ou en me servant de Scorpius comme d'un bouclier humain), lorsqu'elles commençaient à se servir de l'argenterie comme moyen de communication. Certains n'ont pas eu ma chance, et ont fait parti malgré eux, des dommages collatéraux de leur petite guerre. Après tout, on peut comparer la maison de Serpentard à une monarchie, et tout le monde sait qu'un royaume ne peut avoir qu'une seule reine.

Mais apparemment, la directrice doit l'ignorer ou alors, elle a envie de prendre sa retraite et elle s'est dit qu'un meurtre serait un bon motif pour fermer l'école. Parce que, sérieusement laisser Leighton et Casey dans un lieu clos plus de trente minutes revient à lancer une bombe atomique sur le lieu dit. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en être témoin quand j'étais enfant, et c'est le genre d'expérience qui vous assure une thérapie chez le psy.

Mais alors que je me remémore les moments traumatisants de mon enfance, qui se résument aux soirées où Leighton et Casey nous servaient de baby-sitters. J'entends la voix de mon père m'appeler. Je me retourne, franchement étonnée, qu'il admette mon existence alors que Scorpius est à côté de lui. Mais alors je m'aperçois que Scorpius s'est éloigné en direction du Poudlard Express… tout s'explique.

- Thalia ! Le train va partir. Tiens, prends tes affaires. On se reverra aux vacances de Toussaint, et n'oublie pas d'écrire si Scorpius ou toi avaient un problème. Bon, je dois y aller, travaille bien et ne fais pas de bêtises.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'éloigne avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce soit. Et alors que je me remémore sa dernière phrase, j'ai envie de pleurer. A se demander s'il prend la peine de lire mes bulletins scolaires. Parce que si c'était le cas, il serait que je n'obtiens jamais moins de E, et que je n'ai jamais eu de retenu de toute ma vie. J'ai même été nommée Préfète en chef de Serpentard. Mais il est sûrement trop occupé avec son précieux petit héritier mâle pour s'en rendre compte.

Alex doit comprendre ma bataille intérieure car elle m'offre un sourire triste et prend nos bagages. Nous montons alors dans le Poudlard Express, et quand nous atteignons notre cabine habituelle, je me souviens que les préfets sont censés avoir une réunion juste après le départ du train. Je l'explique à Alex, et quitte la cabine. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour elle, elle n'aura absolument aucun mal à trouver de la compagnie.

Alors que j'atteins le wagon où a lieu la réunion, je peux voir que le préfet en chef de Poufssoufle est déjà arrivé. C'est un blond étrange à l'air rêveur, si je me souviens bien il s'appelle Linux Londubat, c'est le fils des professeurs de botanique et de soin aux créatures magiques, je crois d'ailleurs que Mme Londubat a découvert une nouvelle espèce en Amazonie, les Ronflax Cornue, ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de truc m'intéressait. Je m'assois donc sur le siège à côté du sien quand la directrice arrive accompagnée de Leighton et Casey.

Je peux dire par le regard qu'elles se lancent, qu'elles se sont disputées il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose semble être diffèrent. D'habitude quand elles se lancent ce regard, j'irais me mettre à couvert. Mais cette fois ci, même s'il y a toujours autant de colère dans leurs expressions, il y a juste quelque chose de différent, que je ne serais décrire ou expliquer. Peut-être que cela à un rapport avec leur dernière année à l'université. Tante Daphné m'avait dit qu'il leur avait été assigné la même chambre. Inutile de dire que Leighton était consternée. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle a même essayé de soudoyer le comité pour qu'il transfère Casey à une autre chambre. Qui sait peut-être qu'elles ont réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après que la directrice ait raclée sa gorge pour leur faire comprendre de se calmer, elles vont s'asseoir aux deux coins opposés du wagon. Je regarde ma montre, la réunion est censée commencer d'une minute à l'autre, et en faisant le tour de la pièce je peux voir qu'il ne manque plus que les préfets en chefs de Griffondor et Serdaigle. J'ai déjà une idée sur leurs identités mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.

Mon doute n'empêche pourtant pas mon rythme cardiaque d'accélérer. Et alors que j'essaye de me souvenir comment respirer, la porte s'ouvre. Rose Weasley rentre dans la pièce, suivit de près par la personne qui occupe toutes mes fantaisies. Elle s'excuse de leur retard, et j'entends la directrice leur faire une réflexion sur la ponctualité, je distingue à peine le « Mais maman… » Indigné de Rose. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est _elle_.

Ses yeux fixent les miens. La couleur de ses yeux est une sorte de mélange sophistiqué entre le bleu et le vert, et je me demande vaguement s'il y a un nom pour une telle couleur. Mais la transe dans laquelle nous étions est soudain brisée quand la directrice leur demande de s'asseoir. _Elle_ me sourit discrètement et va s'asseoir à un siège de moi.

La réunion fut remplie de choses inutiles et sans le moindre intérêt. La seule chose qui releva un tant soit peu mon attention fut la répartition des chambres individuelles. Il semblerait, qu'à l'époque de nos parents, seul deux préfets en chefs étaient élus, les appartements préfectoraux, sont alors divisés en deux. Deux d'entre nous, se retrouveront dans l'aile Nord alors que les deux autres investiront l'aile Sud. Mais ce discours ne servit qu'à faire naître en moi de faux espoirs puisque je finis par me retrouver avec Weasley. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre elle. Au contraire, nous nous entendons assez bien, compte tenu des antécédents de nos deux familles.

Une fois la réunion terminée, je me résignai à rejoindre Alex, quand je sentis quelqu'un saisir mon bras et me tirer dans une cabine vide. Une fois la confusion passée, je me rends compte que c'est _elle_. _Elle_ me sourit puis m'embrasse et je suis plus qu'heureuse de me laisser faire.

Et alors que je ne peux me concentrer que sur ses baisers. Je pense distraitement que cela retiendrait sûrement l'attention de mon père s'il savait que moi, Thalia Malfoy, suis complètement et éperdument amoureuse de _Lily Potter_.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plût, et ne vous gênez pas pour me donner votre avis.

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à apparaitre parce qu'il est déjà écrit.


	2. Rose

Note de l'auteur: Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier chapitre, et surtout ne vous gênez pas pour me donner votre avis.

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

La réunion est finie, tout le monde a quitté le wagon, il ne reste plus que moi et ma mère, la célèbre directrice de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, Hermione Weasley. Elle lit un papier à l'air officiel, ma présence ne semblant pas la déranger le moins du monde. J'attends qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ce silence m'oppresse, alors je le brise.

-T'étais pas obligée de faire ça !

Ma voix est partie plus haut que je ne l'avais prévue. Elle prend un moment pour répondre, comme si elle venait juste d'admettre ma présence. Elle pose son papier sur la table devant elle, retire ses lunettes et me jauge avec le regard qui me donne l'impression de redevenir une petite fille de sept ans.

- De faire quoi, Rose ?

Elle me parle comme elle parlerait à un élève en faute et pas à sa propre fille. Et le pire c'est que je me sens comme si j'étais vraiment en tort. Mais je me ressaisis, bien que ma voix soit faible comparé à ma première intervention.

-Ce discours sur la ponctualité, Lily et moi n'avions même pas cinq minutes de retard. Tu aurais très bien pu le laisser passer.

Elle soupire et détourne la tête, et quand elle passe une main dans ses cheveux je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Elle le dit toujours.

- Je sais chérie, mais le fait que tu sois ma fille ne veut pas dire que tu as droit à un traitement de faveur. Je dois me montrer juste envers tous les élèves, et c'est ce que j'aurais fait avec n'importe quel autre étudiant. Et c'est pour cela que toi, en tant que la fille de la directrice tu dois être absolument irréprochable. Tu dois être…

- Parfaite. Je sais.

Je termine pour elle, je connais ce discours par cœur, depuis ma première année. Elle contourne son bureau et me prend dans ses bras, et j'aime ces moments où elle est ma mère et pas ma directrice. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils ne durent jamais longtemps. Et comme je l'avais prévu elle se retire de l'étreinte, me regarde dans les yeux et dit ce qu'elle dit toujours dans ces moments mère/fille qui se font de plus en plus rares.

-Je suis fière de toi Rose. Continue comme cela et montres toi digne de porter ce badge.

Elle pointe du doigt mon badge de préfète en chef de Serdaigle. Tiens, cette partie là est nouvelle, d'habitude elle se contente du « continue comme cela ». Mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'avant je ne portais pas de badge aussi important. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais ce que je fais d'habitude dans ces moments là. Je lui souris d'un air de dire « je ne te décevrais pas ». Et je m'éloigne.

Alors que je marche en direction de mon wagon j'entends des brides de conversation, venant d'une des cabines. Vu le ton que commence à prendre une des voix (féminine si je ne m'abuse) cela m'a tout l'air d'être une dispute.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu me faire ça…. Je croyais que j'étais différente.

Je n'entends pas ce que la seconde personne répond, par contre je perçois très clairement le son d'une gifle venir de la cabine. Merlin, on n'est pas encore arrivés à Poudlard et je dois déjà jouer mon rôle de préfète en chef. Je me dirige donc en direction de la cabine quand, soudainement la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer une jeune fille en pleurs. Et je n'ai qu'à glisser la tête à l'intérieur du compartiment pour deviner la source de ses pleurs : Alexia Parkinson.

-Encore une qui a commis l'erreur de croire que tu as un cœur.

Elle se retourne au son de ma voix, se tenant encore la joue où commence d'ailleurs à s'installer une marque rouge. Au moins cette fois-ci elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Mon commentaire me vaut un regard furieux, la gifle a dû assez l'énerver, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une de ses conquêtes a le cran de se retirer avec un minimum d'amour propre. Bien que s'enfuir en larmes n'est pas vraiment l'image que j'ai de la fierté, mais bon, comparé à certaines anciennes conquêtes délaissées d'Alexia cette fille là est un modèle de dignité.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui mettre une retenue ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir fait preuve de violence physique envers un autre élève ?

-Tu as raison, je devrais…mais je ne vais pas le faire.

Alexia soupire et se retourne pour chercher un miroir dans sa valise, histoire d'évaluer les dégâts qui ont été fait à son visage. Merlin, cette fille est si égocentrique. Toutefois elle a dû estimer que les dommages causés étaient acceptables puisqu'après avoir rangé son précieux miroir, toutes traces de colère a disparu.

- Dis-moi, Rosie, ne serait-ce pas un traitement quelque peu inégalitaire ?

Je fronce les sourcils à l'audition du surnom qu'elle me donne. Mon père est le seul à m'appeler comme cela, même ma mère ne m'appelle pas Rosie. Je semble avoir eu la réaction qu'elle attendait parce qu'un sourire arrogant nait sur ses lèvres. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai vraiment envie de la frapper. Merlin, cette fille est la pire garce que j'ai jamais rencontré, elle est arrogante, égoïste et se fiche totalement de ce que ressentent les autres. Mais j'ai promis à ma mère de me montrer irréprochable, donc je vais me calmer et ne pas répondre aux provocations de cette peste. Allez, Rose respires, tu peux le faire.

-Pas quand la personne ayant commit l'acte répréhensible a des circonstances atténuantes et que la personne ayant subit l'action le méritait vraiment.

-Et comment sais-tu que je le méritais ? Peut être qu'elle m'a giflée, juste pour avoir dit que je trouvais sa coupe de cheveux horrible.

Je hausse un sourcil, sceptique. D'habitude Alexia trouve de meilleures excuses, pas que cela lui évite les heures de retenue ou les punitions mais au moins son baratin habituel a l'air crédible.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as de la chance. Après tous les cœurs que tu as brisés que ce soit garçon ou fille, tu mérites bien plus qu'une simple gifle. Je veux dire, cette fille comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, avaient des sentiments pour toi, tu devrais essayer d'en tenir compte la fois suivante, quand tu voudras t'amuser avec le prochain crétin assez naïf pour croire que tu as des sentiments.

Elle évite de croiser mon regard, et durant un moment éphémère je me dis que peut-être mes mots la font réfléchir… Mais l'infime espoir de réveiller une quelconque conscience qui pourrait être enfouie au milieu d'un tas d'habits hautes coutures et de toutes ses chaussures de luxe, disparaît à l'instant même où elle ouvre la bouche.

-Et bien il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Rosie. Mais pour ton information, elle s'en remettra vite, dans une semaine elle aura déjà oublié tous les « sentiments » qu'elle avait à mon égard. Et en parlant de s'amuser, tu devrais essayer.

Je roule des yeux, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille soit si insensible. Attends une seconde… si je peux. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne jamais souhaiter du mal à quelqu'un d'autre mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle se rende compte du mal qu'elle fait à toutes les filles (ou les garçons) assez idiots pour succomber à son charme sans tenir compte de sa réputation. Parce qu'honnêtement qui ne la connaît pas ? C'est comme s'il y avait au dessus d'elle un panneau de signalisation géant qui dirait : « Attention ! Danger ! Haut risque d'avoir le cœur brisé ».

-Et toi tu devrais essayer d'arrêter. J'espère qu'un jour tu sauras ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi même, et que ce jour là tu regretteras de ne pas te soucier de qui tu fais souffrir.

C'est à son tour de rouler des yeux, et je crois l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme « peut-être dans un monde parallèle » mais je suis déjà sortie de la cabine.

Après mon altercation avec Parkinson, je repris la route vers ma cabine. Mais il semblerait qu'une quelconque puissance supérieure ait décidé que cela devait être le pire trajet de ma vie… puisque, je dû arrêter une bande de garçon de troisième année d'espionner dans les toilettes des filles, consoler une nuée de premières années déboussolées à l'idée de passer une année loin de leurs familles, et stopper un concours de crachat improvisé.

Et alors que je n'étais plus qu'à un wagon d'un repos bien mérité, après avoir passé près de deux heures à effectuer mes devoirs de préfète en chef, j'entendis une série de gémissements dans la cabine à ma droite. C'est bien ma veine, maintenant il faut que je m'occupe d'un couple d'adolescents en chaleur, en pleine retrouvaille. Et étant donné la nature des gémissements et les stores fermés je n'ai absolument aucun doute quant à la façon dont ils célèbrent leur retrouvailles.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à taper à la porte de la cabine j'entends une voix m'appeler.

-Rose ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Cela fait des heures que je t'attends !

Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne à qui appartient cette voix, c'est Lily. Elle a sûrement du s'inquiéter avec le temps que j'ai passé à essayer de regagner notre compartiment. Après un dernier regard à la porte, derrière laquelle les gémissements ont cessés, je la suis à l'intérieur de notre propre cabine. Le couple aux hormones en furie passe pour cette fois.

Après avoir raconté à Lily toutes les péripéties de mon périple pour regagner la cabine, nous manquons de sujets de conversation. Alors je décide de lancer une question au hasard.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as fais en m'attendant ?

Elle semble prise au dépourvu. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. La question me paraît simple. Mais en y réfléchissant Lily est bizarre ces temps-ci. En fait, elle agit étrangement depuis la fin de notre sixième année. Mais à chaque fois que je l'aborde elle change de sujet. C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'habituellement nous n'avons aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Pas parce que Lily est ma cousine mais parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie. Je trouve son manque de confiance légèrement vexant. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de m'interroger car elle vient de trouver une réponse qu'elle juge convenable.

-Et bien, tu sais j'ais pas fais grand chose, j'ai trainée un peu dans les wagons, et j'ai lu quelques magazines et… j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux livres scolaires.

… Jeter un coup d'œil aux livres scolaires ? Elle ment. Je peux dire qu'elle ment même sans tenir compte de ses tiques nerveux qui n'apparaissent que quand elle dit un mensonge. A savoir, sa voix un peu trop grave et sa main gauche qui frotte son bras. Mais pourquoi elle me mentirait ? On se dit tout depuis quasiment toujours. Je ne voie qu'une raison…

-Tu vois quelqu'un ?

-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi je verrais quelqu'un ? J'ai l'air de voir quelqu'un ? Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre croit que je vois quelqu'un ?

Elle voit quelqu'un, aucun doute. Elle est quasiment en train d'hyper ventiler. Elle fait des mouvements nerveux. Et elle enchaîne les questions à une vitesse impressionnante. Merlin, je voulais juste obtenir quelques réponses et c'est moi qui suis en train de subir un interrogatoire.

-Ok, calmes toi, je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

Elle a arrêté de parler après ma réplique ou alors c'est à cause du manque d'oxygène. Ouais, cela doit être le manque d'oxygène parce qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour recommencer à parler. Mais je l'interromps. Je veux qu'elle écoute ce que j'ai à dire avent de décider si elle veut m'en parler.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me le caches. Je veux dire c'est à toi de choisir avec qui tu veux être. Si c'est un garçon pas de problème s'il te rend heureuse. Si c'est une fille… et bien pas de problème non plus, le côté positif d'avoir quelqu'un comme Parkinson dans l'école c'est qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de tabou, et puis je crois pouvoir dire d'après le nombre de ses conquêtes féminines qu'au moins la moitié des filles de sixièmes et septièmes années sont bisexuelles alors ce n'est pas un problème. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te jugerais pas. C'est promis.

Cette fois-ci elle semble à perte pour les mots. Je crois que ce que j'ai dit l'a touchée. Et elle me sourit timidement.

-Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir une cousine et une meilleure amie telle que toi. Mais ce n'est pas seulement le fait que ce soit une fille le problème, sinon je t'en aurais parlé…

-Ce n'est pas Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que c'est une idée stupide et apparemment elle semble le penser aussi puisqu'elle éclate de rire, et je suis subitement soulagée. Après que son rire ce soit calmé, elle reprend.

-Non ce n'est pas Parkinson, ne t'en fais pas… Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies même pu l'imaginer. En fait c'est vexant que tu aies pu l'imaginer. Enfin bref, c'est juste …. C'est compliqué…

Sa phrase resta inachevée car quelqu'un ouvrit subitement la porte de notre compartiment.

-Salut les filles ! On vous dérange ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement contrariée à la soudaine interruption. Mais je cache mon irritation par un sourire et m'empresse d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants le plus normalement du monde.

-Bien sûr que non.

Les trois garçons rentrent donc dans la cabine. Liam Finnigan mon petit ami s'assoit à côté de moi et je lui adresse un sourire éclatant. David Wood s'assoit à coté de Lily, il a l'air un peu agacé. Et je pense en connaître la raison, il ne doit pas apprécier que ce soit moi qui soit nommée préfète en chef des Serdaigle et pas lui. Max le petit frère de David s'assoit près de son frère. C'est un garçon étrange. Il est en quatrième année à Poufssoufle et si je ne m'abuse il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et c'est dommage parce que c'est vraiment un garçon adorable.

Max et David sont les fils d'un homme politique assez important, dont le nom est Oliver Wood, il a participé à la reconstruction du monde sorcier après la guerre. Papa et lui étaient très amis mais il y a quelques mois, ils se sont disputés sur je ne sais quel sujet, surement un truc sans importance comme le Quiddich. Quoi que ce soit même Maman n'est pas au courant.

Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien, Liam et David parlèrent surtout de Quiddich avec quelque fois des interventions de Lily. Etant morte d'ennui au bout de cinq minutes, il ne m'en fallu que cinq autres pour succomber à la tentation de sortir un bouquin dans le but de m'occuper convenablement. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule. Max a sorti un livre à l'air moldu dont le titre m'est inconnu. Ce qui est je dois l'avouer est assez rare. Après tout, je suis la fille d'Hermione Weasley anciennement connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger, alias le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard et aujourd'hui directrice de celui-ci. La curiosité étant trop forte, je finis par demander à Max, à voix basse pour ne pas déranger la conversation fort « passionnante » que partagent nos voisins de cabine.

-Dis Max, qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Il me répond sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Quand je dis que ce gamin est bizarre…

- « Vie sur planète inconnue. »

Sa réponse ne me satisfaisant pas le moins du monde puisque le titre du livre est juste en face de moi et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire je sais encore lire, je décide d'insister.

-Et de quoi parle t-il ?

Cette fois-ci il lève la tête du livre, l'air contrarié. Et me répond en détachant bien tous les mots comme si j'étais une gamine de cinq ans. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer est assez vexant.

-Cela parle de la vie sur les planètes inconnues.

Il se replonge dans son livre comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu, et maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas d'amis. Ok, j'essaye une autre tactique.

-Oh ! Et où l'as tu eu ?

-Alex me l'a donnée.

Là je suis troublée, alors que lui est toujours concentré sur son livre comme si rien d'autre sur terre n'existait. Comme si le fait que la pire garce des Serpentard (...en fait de Poudlard), lui donne un livre était tout à fait normal… Ca doit être une autre Alex. Voyons voir, combien d'Alex connais-je ? Alors, il y a Alexander Creevey, mais il est en deuxième année à Gryffondor et je ne crois pas qu'ils se connaissent. Puis, il y a Alexandra Flint mais elle c'était une Serpentard qui a graduée il y a 2 ans. Après il y a …. Euh… Honnêtement je suis encore plus troublée.

-…Alex qui ?

Cette fois-ci je sens que j'ai gagné son attention, il se penche vers moi, vérifiant que les autres ne faisaient pas attention à nous. Et me dit tout bas.

-Parkinson.

Mais avant que je puisse demander quoique ce soit d'autre le train commence à ralentir. Et cela n'annonce qu'une seule chose : une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence, et celle-ci sera ma dernière.

* * *

Voilà ce second chapitre est fini, donnez moi votre avis. ^_^


	3. Alexia

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais partie en vacances dans un autre pays et sans mon ordinateur. Pour répondre à Paradoxe, je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence des mises à jour, j'essaierais quand même d'éviter qu'elles soient trop espacées. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le 3eme chapitre, et je remercie ma super beta-reader j'ai nommée Petit-Belin pour l'avoir corrigée dans un temps record. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Disclamer : je ne possède rien mise à part mon imagination surréactive.

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson :

Le train commence à ralentir et cela n'annonce qu'une seule chose, une nouvelle année d'ennui total commence. Heureusement pour moi, ce sera la dernière.

Thalia et moi sortons du compartiment, pour être entrainées par une foule d'élève de toutes les années confondues. Je déteste la rentrée. Sérieusement, voir les adieux déchirants entre des gamins dont le complexe d'Œdipe n'est pas encore résolu et des parents surprotecteurs, me donne envie de vomir. Et si seulement c'était la seule raison. Mais il y a aussi le voyage en train interminable avec en prime une bande de gamins braillards. Et dire que l'on endure cela rien que pour assister à des cours sans le moindre intérêt et qui n'auront absolument aucune utilité une fois qu'on aura obtenu un bout de papier témoignant des 7 années d'ennui qu'on passe dans cette maudite école. Que les choses soient claires, je ne déteste pas Poudlard, si ce n'était pas pour les cours cela pourrait même être amusant.

Enfin bref, une fois que l'on peut s'extirper de la foule de mioches attardés (non sans quelques menaces et mesures d'intimidation), nous prenons la direction des diligences, et sur le chemin j'essaie de faire parler Thalia qui est resté étonnamment silencieuse depuis sa réunion.

-Alors de quoi parlait ta réunion ? S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'on vous a annoncé que la directrice est tombée du train.

Elle fait sortir un éclat de rire, puis me répond dépitée.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était qu'une réunion nous rappelant nos devoirs de préfets en chefs. Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre la directrice. Elle est assez sympa.

-Elle me déteste.

-Et bien je suis sûre que si tu assistais plus souvent aux cours, ou que tu évitais de perturber les autres élèves ou que tu arrêtais de te créer des ennuis, elle aurait moins de raison de te détester.

-Mais bien sûr…

Personnellement je n'en serais pas aussi sûre, d'après ce que j'ai compris ma mère et elle, n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde quand elles avaient notre âge. Je suis certaine que maintenant elle déverse la frustration de ses années adolescentes sur moi. Si ma mère n'était pas avocate je suis sûre que j'aurais déjà étais virée depuis longtemps.

Enfin bref, maintenant que Thalia aborde la réunion, je me rappelle qu'elle n'est revenue dans notre compartiment qu'une demi-heure, après que Weasley m'ait si généreusement prodigué sa leçon de morale, et Miss première de la classe a toujours était du genre à partir en dernier. Donc la question à un million de galions : qu'est ce que Thalia à fait durant cette demi-heure ? Essayons d'être subtile.

-Sinon… tu es rentrée directement après la réunion ?

…Pour la subtilité on repassera. Thalia me regarde un moment, prenant du temps pour contempler ses options, puis elle décide finalement de répondre d'un air confiant, comme si elle n'avait pas passée les 5 dernières minutes à réfléchir à sa réponse.

-En fait, j'ai été attiré dans un compartiment vide par Lily Potter, et on a passé plus de vingt minutes à s'embrasser avant de rejoindre nos cabines respectives.

… ok, ce n'est pas exactement la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, non sérieux faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à trouver des mensonges plausibles.

-Oui c'est cela, et moi je vais tomber désespérément amoureuse de Weasley avant la fin de l'année.

Elle me sourit bizarrement, mais n'ajoute rien. Au bout de quelques minutes nous atteignons, les diligences, puis nous montons dans la première qui n'a pas l'air surchargé par une bande de gamins surexcités.

Manque de chance à l'intérieur se trouvent Potter, Miss moralité et son petit ami bodybuildé ainsi que le crétin qui sert de meilleur ami à celui-ci. En fait, la seule personne supportable (et qui ne me déteste pas) en dehors de Thalia, c'est Max.

Il a d'ailleurs le livre que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire. Ce gamin est passionné par l'astrologie et tous les trucs qui se rapportent aux planètes, pour moi c'est d'un ennui mortel mais si cela lui plaît, autant lui faire plaisir. Il me donne un sourire discret que je lui renvoie. Son abruti de frère ne cache pas son mécontentement à ma présence. Miss perfection, elle, à la place de m'envoyer le regard dépité auquel j'ai droit d'habitude, semble intriguée, et bien pour une fois qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me gifler…

Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. Mauvais calcul, elle m'envoie un regard furieux maintenant. Quoi que, c'est assez sexy. En fait, elle, est assez sexy. Pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais elle a de jolies jambes, et de jolies yeux aussi …quand ils n'essaient pas de percer un trou dans ma tête. Ils sont marrons, plutôt chocolat en fait, je crois que ce sont les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Et elle a un sourire magnifique, sauf qu'il ne m'est jamais dirigé et…

-Arrête ça !

Hein ? Quoi ? Thalia vient juste de me donner un coup de coude, pour attirer mon attention, comme si son chuchotement furieux ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Je la regarde, confuse, lui demandant silencieusement qu'est ce que je dois arrêter de faire. Puis je me rends compte que cela fait quasiment 5 minutes que je reluque Miss psychorigide, et apparemment ce n'est pas passé inaperçu, puisqu'elle hausse un sourcil d'un air de dire « je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?». Oups. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si le fait que je reluque une fille alors que son petit copain est à coté, était totalement hors du personnage. C'est un truc que je fais tout le temps.

Sauf que généralement, le petit copain en question a un minimum de réaction. Alors que Liam n'a même pas l'air concerné, bizarre. Y aurait-il un problème au paradis ? Barbie et Ken auraient-ils un problème de couple ? En fait… je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais plus y a de drames, moins je m'ennuie, alors…

La diligence s'arrête, on est arrivé. Pas trop tôt, c'était « légèrement » tendu à l'intérieur.

Thalia et moi sommes assises à la table des Serpentard, pendant la répartition, (est ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus ennuyeux que cela ?). Plus loin je peux apercevoir Scorpius, il parle avec Jennifer. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, c'est assez cool, Jennifer est une fille super…un peu bizarre mais super. C'est une des seules filles du dortoir qui ne me déteste pas, et c'est aussi une des seules avec qui je n'ai pas couché… Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un lien entre les deux.

Enfin bref, la cérémonie de répartition est (enfin) finie, la directrice se lève et commence son discours de bienvenue, super ! On n'est pas prêt de manger.

Bon autant s'occuper, à la table des Poufssoufles, je peux voir Max parler à un de ses camarades, je crois que c'est le préfet en chef, Linar, Lonux, Linux, enfin un truc comme cela. En fait, il est surtout en train d'agiter ses bras dans tous les sens, mais je suis contente qu'il établisse le contact avec, et bien, un autre être vivant.

A la table des Gryffondors, j'aperçois Potter et Mr muscle parler, enfin, lui il parle et elle, elle fait semblant d'écouter en regardant vers nous, et… attends une seconde, elle regarde vers nous ? Non, j'ai dû halluciner parce que là, elle répond à Finnigan.

A la table des Serdaigles, Wood …est en train d'écouter le discours de la directrice, je n'arrive pas à le croire, ce crétin est un vrai lèche botte, il écoute un discours qu'on entend tous les ans, alors que sa petite amie essaie désespérément d'attirer son attention, elle aurait une pancarte avec écrit « prends-moi » en lettre majuscule ce serait pareil. Quelque chose me dit qu'Erin Thomas est prête à passer à la prochaine étape de leur relation, si seulement cet abruti pouvait s'acheter un traducteur pour comprendre le langage féminin (ou tout simplement humain), il capterait le message.

A côté de lui, Weasley regarde la scène, Erin à l'air de lui faire pitié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi… en fait si, il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment pathétique, mais elle au moins elle va s'envoyer son copain (peut être, s'il arrive à décrypter les signaux). Alors que Weasley et Finnigan sont ensemble depuis quasiment un an, et il paraît qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, cela saute aux yeux qu'elle est toujours vierge. Pas que je sois contre cela, je comprends, c'est son choix, mais après un an… Le pire c'est que Rambo, a décidé de l'attendre bien sagement, si ce n'est pas mignon cela… En fait, non, autant de mièvreries me donnent la nausée.

A la table des professeurs, je peux voir la prof d'enchantement et directrice de la maison Serdaigle, rouler des yeux quand la directrice atteint le passage où elle parle de solidarité et d'entraide et toutes ses conneries. Le professeur Chang n'est pas forcement ma prof préférée mais au moins, elle n'est pas comme tous les autres à croire que la vie est rose. En plus c'est l'ex femme d'oncle Blaise, donc j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir en dehors de Poudlard, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas vraiment, il faut dire que j'étais assez jeune quand ils ont divorcés. Leur fille Isabel, est surement la seule amie que Leighton et Casey ont en commun.

D'ailleurs, je peux voir Casey jouer avec son verre de jus de citrouille… j'espère que c'est du jus de citrouille. Elle a arrêtée de boire récemment, ce serait bête qu'elle fasse une rechute son premier jour. En fait, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils l'ont embauchée, c'est vrai, même si c'est un prodige pour les potions, elle n'assistait quasiment à aucun cour quand elle était à Poudlard, pire que moi, et elle n'a eu son diplôme que parce que l'examinateur de potions voulait lui donner une note supérieur à Optimal et qu'elle a couché avec son examinateur de Botanique. En plus, laisser une ancienne toxicomane dans un laboratoire où il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour se défoncer, ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Mais bon, peut être que c'est fini tout cela et qu'elle a vraiment arrêté toutes ces conneries, faut croire qu'un an en tant que camarade de chambre de Leighton a su calmer ses ardeurs de junky. Même si je trouve cela assez étrange, c'est vrai d'habitude Casey ferait n'importe quoi pour provoquer Leighton.

Et apparemment, rien que le fait qu'elle joue avec son verre suffit pour cela. Leighton lui lance un regard glacial. Ceux a quoi Casey répond par un sourire satisfait. Ouf, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Leighton Davis haïssait, hait et haïra toujours Casey Nott.

C'est vrai quoi, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses, comme la pluie et l'Angleterre, Scorpius et le narcissisme, la directrice et mes heures de retenus hebdomadaire, Thalia et la mode... Il y a tout simplement des choses inaltérables.

Enfin bref, le temps de ma réflexion existentielle, la directrice a fini son discourt de bienvenue. Et les plats finissent enfin par se remplir.

Après le repas, alors que j'attends que le hall se vide de tous ces élèves surexcités à l'idée d'une nouvelle année, David Wood s'approche de moi, avec un sourire dédaigneux et une lettre à la main. Merlin, je hais ce type. Il s'arrête devant moi et me tend la lettre, alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Je regarde la lettre tendue mais ne fais aucun geste pour la prendre.

-Si c'est une déclaration d'amour, je préfère te prévenir que je ne les lis que le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Ma réflexion a pour effet de faire disparaître son sourire agaçant, et de le remplacer par une mine renfrogné. C'est mieux. Mais cela ne dure pas, apparemment le contenu de cette lettre doit vraiment l'enchanter.

-Et quel jour lis-tu les convocations au bureau de la directrice ?

Honnêtement, je suis prise au dépourvue, il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude d'être convoquée mais cette fois-ci on vient juste de rentrer et je n'ai encore rien fait qui justifie une convocation. Donc je prends la lettre que ce crétin a dans les mains, pour vérifier le motif, mais il n y a rien d'écrit sur la raison, juste qu'il faut que je me présente dans les plus bref délais au bureau de la directrice. Et bien, allons voir ce qu'elle me veut. Je pousse l'abruti devant moi, sans plus de cérémonies et m'éloigne vers des couloirs que j'ai déjà pris bien trop de fois durant ces 6 dernières années.

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, je n'ai qu'à avancer pour qu'elle laisse place au fameux escalier de pierre en colimaçon, 18 marches. A partir de ma 5éme année je n'ai plus eu besoin de mot de passe pour passer, étant donné la fréquence de mes visites.

Arrivée à la porte, je l'ouvre directement, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ma venue. Mais étonnamment elle n'est pas là. Peu importe, je m'installe sur mon siège habituel, celui de gauche et étudie la pièce, rien n'a changé depuis ma dernière visite. Alors que je me résignais à attendre, je vois un des personnages de tableau bouger.

-Salut Albus !

Il me sourit gentiment, c'est un des seuls tableaux que mes convocations répétés n'agacent pas. En plus, parler avec lui est assez agréable, au moins il ne me fait pas continuellement la morale, comme le tableau de McGonagall qui est d'ailleurs celle qui me répond d'un air sévère.

-Miss Parkinson, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que votre présence est une surprise mais si tôt dans l'année…

-Allons, allons Minerva, calmez vous très chère. Bonjour Alexia as-tu passé d'agréables vacances ?

-Oui, super, merci, et vous dans ce vieux bureau vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ?

D'habitude je n'ai aucun problème pour changer de sujet subtilement ou mentir, mais avec Albus c'est différent, c'est comme s'il savait tous mes secrets, maintenant que j'y réfléchis c'est probablement le cas. Je suppose qu'après au moins trois quart de siècle à voir des adolescents défiler devant lui dans ce bureau, il sait repérer des mensonges quand il en entend. Heureusement pour moi, il est du genre compréhensif, il m'envoie un sourire bienveillant et laisse tomber le sujet.

-Comment va ta mère ?

Je souris, c'est un sujet facile, et puis contrairement à la directrice ou à McGonagall, il n'a jamais montré aucun signe de mépris à son égard.

-Elle va bien, merci. Elle est à Naples pour un procès. Un type de la mafia italienne s'est encore fait attrapé, du coup elle doit aller contrôler les dégâts. C'est bizarre, non ? Je veux dire, la mafia est censée être une organisation ultra secrète et pourtant il passe leur temps à se faire attraper.

Il me regarde amusé, et après un soupir répond d'un air nostalgique.

- Que veux-tu, les criminels ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. A mon époque, ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'avocat pour sortir de prison ils leurs suffisaient de faire exploser le mur.

McGonagall a l'air choquée, alors qu'Albus et moi rigolons. Mais tout à coup j'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi, un son que je connais trop bien. Je soupire et me retourne pour voir la directrice contourner son bureau et s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, elle regarde quelques papiers. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'estime avoir étais assez patiente.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Elle relève la tête, pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais raison, Rosie a les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et la même couleur de cheveux d'ailleurs sauf que les siens ont l'air plus lisse. Enfin bref…

-Dis plutôt qu'est ce que tu n'as pas encore fait.

Je la regarde troublée, d'habitude elle balance un article du règlement, me dit que je l'ai enfreint (ce qui est vrai dans la majeure partie des cas) et me donne des heures de retenue. Voyant que je ne comprends rien à sa petite devinette, elle reprend la parole.

-Travailler. Voilà ce que tu n'as pas encore fait.

Elle place devant moi le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, je m'aperçois que c'est mon bulletin scolaire. Il faut dire qu'il est assez pitoyable. Mes notes ne dépassent pas Acceptable et vont jusqu'à Désolant. Les appréciations ne sont guère mieux, certaines sont directes, en disant clairement que mes résultats sont médiocres et que c'est un miracle si je suis passée en 7ème année, d'autres sont tournées de manière subtile pour dire relativement la même chose.

La directrice me regarde avec insistance.

-Il est clair que tes résultats sont déplorables, et il est évident qu'avec un tel manque de sérieux il te sera impossible d'obtenir tes ASPIC, ce qui aura pour conséquence de faire baisser le taux de réussite de l'école.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Elle me regarde un moment, et je suis quasiment sûr de percevoir un sourire mais il disparaît immédiatement dès qu'elle se remet à parler d'un air grave.

-Dans l'article 42, paragraphe B, alinéa 7, il est inscrit qu'en cas de manque total de participation d'un élève il est possible pour le directeur de l'école de renvoyer l'élève pour éviter de faire chuter le niveau de la promotion.

Je suis sûr qu'elle a passé tout son été à chercher cet article. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis étonnée. Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait me faire virer. Mais je suis tout de même un peu choquée, qu'elle y soit enfin arrivée. Etre virée ne me dérangerais pas, j'ai déjà été accepté dans une école d'art l'année dernière, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la parer mais j'ai dû mal à réfléchir clairement à la situation. Allez Alex réfléchit, qu'est ce que Thalia ferait, qu'est ce que Maman ferait…

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester et essayer de l'amadouer, une voix sereine se fait entendre derrière moi.

-Excusez moi d'intervenir, mais je crois avoir trouvé une solution, qui serait, je n'en doute pas, bien plus avantageuse pour les deux parties.

La directrice semble étonnée, il est vrai que d'habitude les tableaux n'interviennent pas quand elle est en présence d'un élève. Je me retourne pour voir Albus regarder la directrice comme si elle était une élève et pas son successeur. Après avoir surmonté son étonnement, la directrice, lui demande de poursuivre.

-Et bien, il est évident que ses résultats sont… mauvais. Mais c'est une jeune fille intelligente et je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'aide et de motivation, Miss Parkinson n'aura aucune difficulté à améliorer son niveau. Je propose donc de lui assigner un professeur particulier faisant partie du corps étudiant. Et d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour décider si sa participation aux ASPIC fera ou non baisser le taux de réussite de l'école. Mais bien sûr la décision t'appartient Hermione.

Elle a l'air contrariée mais ne dit rien, il est évident que même s'il n'est plus qu'un tableau qui parle, il a encore beaucoup d'influence sur elle. Après quelques moments de réflexion, elle semble enfin céder et s'adresse à moi.

-Très bien, je suis prête à tenter cette solution, mais attention, je ne t'autoriserais à passer les ASPIC que si trois de tes moyennes les plus médiocres, et autant dire qu'il y a l'embarra du choix, deviennent au moins des Acceptables.

Je fronce les sourcils à sa critique mais acquiesce, après tout elle a raison.

-Maintenant il ne reste qu'à trouver un de tes camarades qui sera disposé à t'aider.

Ca c'est facile, je sais exactement qui peut m'aider.

-Thalia, elle a un excellent niveau et…

-Non, ce serait trop facile, tu as trop d'influence sur Miss Malfoy, et elle ne sera pas capable de t'imposer des limites.

Je veux protester mais elle a raison et puis je préfère éviter de la provoquer alors qu'elle a faillit m'expulser il y a moins de 10 minutes.

-Très bien alors qui proposez-vous ?

Elle baisse les yeux quelques secondes, pour donner l'illusion de réfléchir, bien que je sois quasiment certaine qu'elle sait exactement qui elle veut m'imposer.

-Et bien je pense qu'il serait judicieux que ce soit quelqu'un en avance sur le programme, et qui ne soit pas influençable, quelqu'un que ton comportement n'impressionne pas, je pensais à… David Wood.

Oublions de ce que j'ai dis au début, je déteste Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plût. Le prochain sera du point de vue de Leighton.

Bisous.


	4. Leighton

Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, et je voudrais remercier ma super beta pour avoir été si rapide. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il vous plairas, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène un peu explicite, alors ne vous gênez pas pour me donnez votre avis. Bonne lecture. ^^

Disclamer: Non, je ne possède toujours rien.

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

Je déteste Poudlard.

Plus spécifiquement je déteste me retrouver à Poudlard en même temps que Casey… encore. Comme si les sept années de ma scolarité ici, en sa présence n'avaient pas été assez pénibles. Comme si l'année dernière n'avait pas été assez pénible. Maintenant je dois enseigner ici, et bien sûr, elle aussi. Cela doit surement être l'œuvre d'une force supérieure maléfique qui s'est donnée pour but ultime de faire de ma vie un enfer. Ou alors c'est Casey qui a tout manigancé, cette… cette sale petite…

-Leighton ?

Quand on parle du diable. Je relève la tête pour voir les autres professeurs me regarder. Apparemment, ils attendent que je donne une réponse. Casey hausse un sourcil, et avec son éternel sourire satisfait en place, se fait un plaisir de me rappeler la question, prouvant ainsi que je ne faisais absolument pas attention au sujet de notre première réunion. Garce.

-Madame la directrice voulait savoir si nous avions réglés nos… différends. Je lui ai dit que nous avions trouvé un terrain d'entente au cours de l'année dernière.

La directrice nous regarde soupçonneusement, avant de demander ma confirmation.

-Oui, c'est exact, nous avons trouvé un… compromis.

Du coin de l'œil je peux voir le sourire satisfait de Casey s'agrandir, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pur lui donner un coup de pied sous la table avec mes nouveaux escarpins mais cela ne ferait que contredire mes paroles. Alors je serre les poings, force un sourire naïf et rajoute :

-Nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

Aucun doute, personne n'y a cru. Les professeurs Chang et Delacour hausse un sourcil sceptique, Londubat (la femme) essai de cacher son rire, et Londubat (l'autre) regarde partout sauf dans notre direction. La directrice quant à elle, détourne les yeux, ennuyée et met fin à la réunion, congédiant tout le monde.

Je prends mon temps pour quitter la pièce, attendant que tous les autres soient partis, je préfère éviter le risque que ce qui s'est passé dans le train se reproduise…. Pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, il ne s'est absolument rien passé, rien du tout…

Une fois sortie de la salle je m'apprête à gagner mes quartiers quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. J'arrête de bouger, j'arrête même de respirer, mon cœur lui par contre bat à cent à l'heure. Je me retourne doucement essayant de regagner ma contenance pour remballer la malotrue qui a osé me toucher sans ma permission. Mais la personne qui se tient en face de moi n'est pas celle que je m'attendais à voir. Je soupire, soulagée.

-Professeur Chang ?

Elle me regarde et sourit nerveusement. Je dois dire que c'est inhabituel, quand j'étais petite elle me semblait toujours si charismatique.

-Bonjours Leighton, je suis heureuse que tu es obtenu le poste. Comment vont tes mères ?

Je la regarde soupçonneusement essayant de cacher ma surprise. Il est évident qu'elle essaie juste d'être polie, en temps normal elle ne se soucierait pas le moins du monde de comment vont mes mères. Pas parce que le fait que j'ai deux mères la dérange, juste parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu s'entendre avec aucunes des deux. Maman (Tracy), n'a jamais aimé la façon dont elle traitait oncle Blaise, et mon autre mère (Daphné) n'aime pas grand monde en général, elle n'apprécie même pas tante Pansy pourtant c'est une de ses meilleures amies alors Cho n'avait aucune chance. Quoiqu'il en soit, après que nous nous soyons mis à marcher, je réponds à la question, autant voir où elle veut en venir.

-Elles vont bien, merci. Maman est restée à Londres pour garder le cabinet pendant que tante Pansy est en Italie pour une affaire. Et mère est partie à New York donner une conférence sur sa nouvelle collection, après le défilé de Milan, elle ne devrait pas tardée à rentrer.

Cho fait un signe de la tête montrant qu'elle a écouté. Elle prend son souffle et je comprends que ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de seconde avant qu'elle évoque la raison pour laquelle elle est venue me parler.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Isabel ?

Je me doutais que ce serait sa question, mais honnêtement j'aurais préféré me tromper. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment répondre. Isabel est une de mes meilleures amies, et je sais que le divorce de ses parents quand on avait 12 ans, lui a fait beaucoup de peine.

C'est son père qui a eu la garde, Cho ne la voyait que durant les vacances d'été, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est devenue professeur, pour voir sa fille plus souvent. Mais il y a quelques années elles se sont disputées et depuis Isabel refuse de lui parler, donc je ne sais pas très bien si elle apprécierait que je donne de ses nouvelles à sa mère. Je soupire et arrête notre marche pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Pour être honnête je ne pense pas qu'Isabel apprécierait que je vous donne de ses nouvelles. Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux vraiment pas faire partie de votre dispute.

Elle me sourie tristement et cela me fais me sentir encore plus coupable.

-Je comprends Leighton, et je te remercie de ta franchise.

Je lui rends son sourire et pars dans la direction de mes quartiers.

Sur le chemin je repense à notre discussion, il semblerait que je sois la seule personne de mon entourage à avoir une vie de famille normale. Après tout, même si j'ai deux mères j'ai eu une enfance ordinaire et équilibrée. D'autre ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

Par exemple, Alexia. C'est une jeune fille équilibré si on met de côté son problème avec la discipline, et pourtant elle a passée une grande partie de son enfance à faire le tour du monde à cause du travail de sa mère. Et alors que cela n'a pas influencé son développement, il est évident que sa manie de jouer les Don Juan est là pour compenser son manque d'amour paternel. Pas que ne pas avoir de père soit un problème, mais je pense que cela doit être assez frustrant pour elle, de n'avoir aucune information quant à l'identité de son géniteur.

Autre exemple de famille monoparentale, Casey qui est loin d'être quelqu'un d'équilibré. D'accord, sa mère est morte d'une overdose quand elle avait 14 ans, et depuis son père s'intéresse plus à son travail qu'à elle. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour devenir une junkie manipulatrice doublé d'une trainée dont le passe temps favori est de gâcher ma vie ? D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle a été engagée. C'est vrai quoi, après plus de 6 ans à passer la majorité de son temps défoncée, elle ne peut pas arriver comme cela et dire c'est bon je suis clean, donnez moi un job. En plus elle n'a même pas fait de cure de desintox, je le saurais si elle avait fait une cure, après tout on a partagé la même chambre tout une année. Et même si elle rentrait de plus en plus tôt et de moins en moins shootée, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle est clean et qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour gérer une bande de gamin influençable et qui…

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la vue d'un visage familier, qui remonte le couloir en sens inverse.

-Thalia ?

Elle sursaute, apparemment elle ne m'avait pas encore aperçue. Mais une fois arrivée à ma hauteur elle me sourit, elle a l'air un peu nerveuse. Sa jupe semble froissée et son chemisier est mal reboutonné. C'est étrange, après tout s'il y a bien une chose qu'on a en commun, c'est le sens de la mode et comment toujours avoir l'air soignée. Un truc que l'on tient de nos mères, les fameuses sœurs Greengrass. D'après ce que j'ai compris tante Astoria s'est enfuie avec le décorateur d'intérieur et la fierté d'oncle Drago en a pris un coup. Du coup, Thalia et Scorpius sont restés chez moi une bonne partie du mois de juillet, pas que je les voyais très souvent, Scorpius sortait avec ses amis et Thalia sortait… quelque part. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est étrange parce qu'Alexia était à l'étranger pour une bonne partie des vacances et je ne vois pas vraiment avec qui d'autre Thalia voudrait parler d'un truc comme cela.

-Hé, Leighton ! Comment ça va ? Je voulais te féliciter pour ton nouveau poste.

-Et bien merci, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Si je me souviens bien tes quartiers de préfets sont dans l'aile Nord, hors ici c'est l'aile Sud.

-Oui je sais… en tout cas maintenant je le sais, figure toi que j'avais totalement inversé. Je sais c'est bête mais tu sais comme je peux être distraite parfois.

Je la regarde soupçonneusement, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air sincère, elle me regarde dans les yeux et elle semble sûre d'elle, je ne note rien de vraiment diffèrent dans son attitude. Mais je ne sais pas, on dirait que quelque chose ne colle pas. Enfin bref, je suis probablement fatiguée, je secoue la tête et après quelques mots en plus, je décide de la quitter. Mais alors qu'elle commence à partir, je réalise soudainement que je me dois d'accomplir mon devoir de cousine et de modèle.

-Thalia ?

Elle se retourne, attendant que je poursuive avec ce qui me semble être de la curiosité et peut être un peu de nervosité.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle semble prise un peu au dépourvu mais tout de même soulagée. Elle me donne un sourire triste et après quelque moment finit par répondre.

-Oui, je vais bien…merci.

C'est un mensonge, elle ne va pas bien, c'est évident comment pourrait-elle aller bien ? Même si ce n'était pas le but premier de tante Astoria, elle les a abandonnés. Et je suppose qu'il faudra plus que deux mois pour que Thalia et même Scorpius d'ailleurs, aillent mieux à nouveau. Mais quelque chose dans le comportement de Thalia me dit qu'elle s'en remettra.

Après un signe de tête, elle finit par partir.

Je continue donc ma route espérant pouvoir enfin atteindre un repos bien mérité quand je vois une ombre sortir d'une salle de classe. Pitié, non, pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se balader dans les couloirs ?

-Lily ?

Je n'y vois pas grand chose mais je suis certaine que je pourrais reconnaître ces cheveux-là n'importe où. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés où on peut discerner de discrets reflets cuivrés. Je tuerais pour avoir des cheveux comme cela. Lily se tient devant moi, une main frottant son bras, elle semble hésiter mais fini par m'accueillir chaleureusement.

-Hé, Leighton, Bravo pour le poste, tu le mérites.

Pourquoi tout le monde commence par cela ? Non, c'est vrai, elles ne pourraient pas un peu varier ? Comme, je ne sais pas moi, « Bravo pour tes nouvelles chaussures », ou « Félicitation pour ta manucure ». Un truc… différent. Mais bon, ce n'est pas sa faute, donc je prends un souffle ou deux, puis la remercie et me décide à reprendre la route, mais après deux pas, j'entends la voix de Lily m'interpeller.

-Leighton, je … je suis désolée…

Je me retourne surprise, Lily ne m'a jamais rien fait, elle n'a aucune raison de s'excuser. Ma confusion doit être visible car elle s'explique.

-Pour ce que James t'a fait… C'est un crétin, vraiment, il ne te méritait pas.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, et je me sens comme la fois où Casey m'a frappée avec une de ses bouteilles de whiskey pur feu, mais étonnement après quelque seconde même si la douleur que je ressens depuis les 9 derniers mois à l'entente de son nom, est toujours là, elle s'amoindrit. James Potter a brisé mon cœur (et mes rêves) quand il a décidé que notre prometteuse relation de quatre ans ne marcherait pas, et tout cela une semaine avant noël. Me poussant à commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, et le déclencheur de toutes celles qui suivent.

Lily a l'air de s'inquiéter de mes sentiments, pas comme son frère. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimée, c'est une jeune fille agréable. Donc je décide de la rassurer en lui envoyant un sourire triste et en lui donnant une réponse qui l'apaisera.

-Merci pour ton attention, mais ça va, je vais bien, ce n'est pas moi qui est le plus perdu. Je veux dire si James est trop stupide pour se rendre compte de la chance qui l'avait, tant pis pour lui.

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, et après m'avoir dit au revoir part dans la direction de ses appartements, alors que je me dirige vers mes quartiers de professeur.

Enfin arrivée dans mes quartiers, je me dirige directement vers la chambre, mais alors que je passe le seuil, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas toute seule. Casey est assise sur le lit, comme si elle attendait mon arrivée, ce qui en y réfléchissant est probablement le cas.

Elle me sourit, le genre de sourire que donnait le grand méchant loup avant de dévorer le petit chaperon rouge. Celui qui ne présage jamais rien de bon, et qui te donne envie de te planquer dans un abri anti atomique, jusqu'à ce que l'idée qui la fasse sourire comme cela soit sorti de son esprit dérangé.

En rassemblant autant d'autorité que possible et un regard glacial. Je commence à parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, comme si elle me défiait de ne pas connaître la réponse, et à mon grand regret, je ne la connais que trop bien, je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut. Mais je ne cèderais pas…encore.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est terminé… Cette … chose ne se reproduira plus.

Elle se lève du lit, et s'approche de moi, son sourire carnassier toujours en place, et je suis sûre que c'est à cela que les hyènes ressemblent quand elles s'apprêtent à sauter sur leur proie. Mais quand elle parle, sa voix est étonnement douce, trop douce pour être sincère.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais dans le train. Non, ce que tu disais dans le train ressemblait plutôt à, oh Casey… oh oui.

C'est bon je suis énervée. Je frappe son bras pour la faire taire, mais cela n'a pour effet que de la faire rire. Je m'apprête donc à la gifler mais elle attrape mon poignet. Son corps est tout près du mien, et c'est quand j'essaye de reculer que je m'aperçois que je suis contre la porte. Je suis piégée, et cela ne fait qu'empirer quand elle se rapproche encore de moi, sa bouche n'est qu'à quelque centimètre de la mienne et je peux sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je ne connais que trop bien le goût de ses lèvres. Je détourne la tête, dans le but d'arrêter mes pensées de dériver. Je sais que si cela arrive, elle a gagné. Mais maintenant ses lèvres sont contre mon oreille, et je sens autant que j'entends les mots qu'elle prononce.

-Allons Leighton, personne n'est obligé de savoir, cela peut rester comme c'était. Ce sera notre petit secret… Et puis, on sait toutes les deux que tu n'as pas vraiment envie que cela s'arrête, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, la réponse est non. Ou cela devrait être non. Mais elle est si près de moi, et à chaque souffle que je prends, je respire l'odeur de cerise caractéristique de son shampoing. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la poitrine. Et elle semble encore plus proche de moi, elle est tellement proche et en même temps pas assez. Tout comme ses lèvres, qui se baladent sur mon cou sans jamais vraiment le toucher. Et soudainement, elle embrasse cette tache sensible, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire sortir un gémissement.

Et là, c'est le moment. Le moment où elle sait qu'elle a gagné, et qu'elle a réussi à déjouer ma volonté.

Je sens son sourire contre mon cou, et je la sens placer ma cuisse sur sa hanche, et je sens sa main faire toutes ses choses qui me font la détester encore plus. Je ne peux rien faire, à part fermer les yeux et faire tout mon possible pour ignorer la paire d'yeux bleu clair que je vois même à travers mes paupières.

-Je te déteste !

Je ne suis même pas consciente des paroles qui sortent de ma bouche, mais je les pense, c'est la seule chose dont je suis absolument certaine en ce moment. La seule vérité que je sais être vraie.

Mais le fait que je l'énonce n'a pour effet que de faire son sourire s'agrandir. Et merlin, je déteste ce sourire, et je connais exactement le moyen de lui ôter. Je tire sur ses cheveux et scelle ses lèvres aux miennes, dans un baiser violent.

Merlin, je déteste cette fille.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est finit, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Le prochain sera du point de vue de Lily.


	5. Lily

Note d'auteur: Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais avec la rentrée, et tout ça, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, me voici maintenant, avec le chapitre 5, et, je vous annonce qu'il est plus long que les autres ! En espérant que cela compense pour l'attente. Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier, ma super beta, Petit Belin et tous les reviewers anonymes, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. ^^

Disclamer : Et bien sur, je ne possède rien.

* * *

**Point de vue de Lily Luna Potter : **

Morgane ! J'aime cette fille !

C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit à mon réveil. Thalia est toujours endormie, sa tête sur mon épaule, un de ses bras encercle ma taille et je peux sentir son souffle contre ma peau. Et je ne peux pas m 'empêcher de sourire comme une dingue. Merlin, je voudrais rester comme cela toute ma vie. Je me sens juste tellement… heureuse ! Elle me rend heureuse !

Thalia commence à gigoter, et quelques secondes plus tard je sens un poids quitter mon épaule. Elle me sourit, et Merlin, j'aime ce sourire. Et j'aime encore plus le son de sa voix.

-Salut toi !

-Salut toi même !

Elle commence à se lever du lit et je suis tout à coup terriblement déçue. C'est vrai après tout, on vient de terminer la première semaine de cours, j'avais espéré qu'on puisse rester un peu au lit. Mais là encore Thalia me surprend, car elle vient vers moi, à moitie habillée, et embrasse délicatement ma joue avant d'expliquer.

-J'aurais adoré me prélasser au lit avec toi, mais aujourd'hui on fait les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Et il est absolument hors de question que je laisse Scorpius choisir tout seul notre nouveau poursuiveur.

Je fronce les sourcils à l'écoute de cette information. D'après ce que je sais, l'année dernière, leur équipe n'avait aucun joueur de 7ème année, donc logiquement elle devrait être complète .Mais je décide de lui demander, après tout, obtenir des informations sur l'équipe adverse c'est le rôle d'un capitaine. Même si je suis certaine que mon père ne pensait pas à ce moyen là, quand il me donnait des conseils sur l'art d'être un bon capitaine.

-Votre équipe n'est pas complète ?

Thalia tourne la tête vers moi alors qu'elle remet ses escarpins, elle prend une pause avant de répondre, avec un soupir.

-Non, il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour remplacer Alex.

Là, je suis surprise, c'est vrai que même si je n'aime pas beaucoup Alexia Parkinson, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est très douée, c'était la meilleure joueuse de l'équipe de Serpentard, et quasiment la meilleure de l'école. Pourquoi voudrait-elle arrêter une activité dans laquelle elle peut frimer ?

Mais avant que je puisse en demander plus, Thalia m'embrasse, dit au revoir et quitte ma chambre, en vérifiant que Linux ne soit pas en ligne de mire.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, je pris mon temps pour me préparer. Une fois sortie dans le petit salon dont dispose les appartements préfectoraux, je vois Linux assit sur le fauteuil, « Le chicaneur » à la main. Dès qu'il m'entend approcher il lève les yeux et me sourit.

J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Linux, avec son air serein et ses paroles rassurantes, style Bouddha. Et je crois bien que mes parents pensent qu'on est ensemble. A cause des allusions de mon père, qui soit dit en passant manquent totalement de subtilités. Mais même si Linux est un des garçons de mon entourage avec qui je m'entends le mieux, je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette façon, en fait je le vois plutôt comme un grand frère. Le grand frère que j'aurais adoré avoir à la place de James.

-Tu sembles heureuse, ces temps-ci.

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une constatation, c'est le genre de truc qu'il fait souvent. Au début c'est un peu flippant, mais au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue.

-Je le suis.

Je ne vois pas l'utilité de lui mentir ou de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parle. Parce que ce serait totalement inutile face à lui. C'est un truc qu'il doit tenir de sa mère. Tante Luna et lui ont exactement le même regard, comme s'ils connaissaient tous les secrets de l'univers, comme s'ils pouvaient regarder au plus profond de notre âme et découvrir nos secrets les plus précieux.

Quelque fois, j'ai l'impression que Linux est au courant pour Thalia et moi. Je crois qu'il le savait bien avant moi. Et quelque part, cela me soulage de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre sait. Bien sûr, je pourrais le dire à Rose, et je suis certaine que cela ne lui poserait aucun problème, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête. C'est pour cela que j'aime autant Linux, il sait certaines choses sans que j'ai besoin de les dire à haute voix.

-Allons déjeuner !

Je hoche la tête, et nous voilà en route vers le Grand Hall.

Une fois arrivés, Linux se dirige vers la table des Poufsouffles alors que je prends la direction de celle des Gryffondors. Il n'y a pas grand monde, c'est encore tôt… enfin pour un week-end end. Je prends donc le temps d'observer les alentours, histoire de m'occuper en attendant que les autres arrivent.

A la table des Serdaigles je peux voir que David Wood est déjà arrivé, et qui dit David, dit Erin bavant d'admiration devant lui, personnellement, cela me dépasse, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut vouloir écouter tout ce qui sort de sa bouche. Mais bon à ce qui parait l'amour rend aveugle, j'espère pour elle que cela rend aussi sourd. Il est en train de parler de façon plutôt animé, il doit surement encore se plaindre, des leçons particulières qu'il doit donner à Alexia, cet après midi. Si cela le dérange autant il n'avait qu'à dire non. Mais bien sûr, comme le gentil petit lèche botte qu'il est, il n'a pas raté l'occasion de se faire bien voir par la directrice. C'est absolument pitoyable.

Contrairement aux apparences, je ne déteste pas David, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas si longtemps, je le considérais comme un bon ami, mais récemment il a acquis le don de m'exaspérer, c'est surtout depuis que son père s'est présenté pour le poste de premier ministre. Il agit comme un vrai crétin.

Mon attention est détournée, quand je vois Liam venir dans ma direction. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et commence à se servir, une quantité impressionnante de chaque plat disponible. Mais il faut dire, que vu ses muscles cela semble nécessaire. Liam est surement un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard mais il est aussi un des plus sympas, et je suis vraiment contente que se soit lui qui sorte avec Rose. Je lui fais confiance pour veiller sur elle, après tout elle mérite tout ce qu'il y a de mieux, et avec Liam, elle s'approche de la perfection.

On parle durant quelques minutes de la saison de Quidditch à venir, avant de voir entrer l'équipe de Serpentard en tenue. Je dois avouer que Thalia est super sexy en tenu de Quidditch, mais bon elle est toujours sexy, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Elle et Scorpius ont l'air de se disputer, enfin je crois, de là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir toute la scène, et ce n'est pas comme s'ils criaient. Mais Thalia à l'air plutôt contrariée, je peux le dire parce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, et je trouve cela vraiment trop mignon. Mais là encore, elle est toujours mignonne.

Ils arrêtent leur dispute ou du moins leur conversation, quand Alexia se place entre eux. Elle ne porte pas de tenue de Quidditch, mais des vêtements normaux, d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas au courant que des jupes aussi courtes existaient. Elle démissionne Scorpius avec un geste de la main et reste avec Thalia. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais la vue me dérange. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux dire, j'ai confiance en Thalia, en tout cas, assez confiance en elle, pour que mon manque de confiance en Alexia, ne me pousse pas à lui faire des crises, mais elles ont juste l'air tellement proches.

Et bien sûr, je sais que c'est assez hypocrite de ma part, puisque Rose et moi, sommes aussi très proches, mais ce n'est pas pareil, après tout, Rose est ma cousine, donc Thalia peut être sûre de ma fidélité. Alors qu'Alexia, c'est sa meilleure amie, canon, ouvertement bisexuelle, et aux mœurs très, très, très…légères. Et même si je sais que c'est vraiment ridicule, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Mais le sentiment se calme, dès que ses yeux se bloquent avec les miens et qu'elle m'envoie le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Et le fait qu'Alexia flirt sans gêne avec le garçon à côté d'elle doit surement un peu aider.

Mais on perdit notre connexion quand quelqu'un passa entre nos tables, c'est Casey, Casey Nott. Techniquement, Casey et moi, sommes de la même famille. Sa mère était Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur cadette de tante Fleur. Mais, je n'ai jamais vu Casey aux repas de famille, d'après ce que j'ai compris Fleur et Gabrielle étaient en froid. Je n'ai jamais compris le motif de leur dispute, mais je crois que cela concernait le mariage de Gabrielle avec Théodore Nott. Fleur ne voulait pas que sa sœur épouse un fils de mangemort, et bien sûr le côté Weasley de la famille lui a donné raison. Par la suite, Gabrielle est devenue un sujet tabou, si bien que je ne savais même pas qui c'était avant sa mort. Enfin je savais qui elle était, puisqu'un mannequin de renommé internationale passe rarement inaperçu, mais je ne savais qu'on était de la même famille.

Quelque fois, cela m'inquiète, je veux dire, renier quelqu'un de sa famille juste à cause de la personne dont il tombe amoureux me semble injuste. Et je pense que mes parents ne me feraient jamais cela, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment ils réagiront, le jour où ils apprendront pour Thalia et moi. Est-ce que les vielles rivalités d'étudiants referont surface ? Est ce qu'ils m'en voudront ? Est ce qu'ils me demanderont de choisir ?

Puis il y a un autre problème. Et justement, il est en train de tomber du ciel. Les hiboux, déferlent par dizaines, apportant lettres, colis et le plus grand fléau de mon existence : la gazette.

Depuis que je suis enfant je vois des articles plus ou moins élogieux sur mon père, certains font référence à son courage passé en tant que « l'élu », d'autres à ses exploits actuels en tant que chef de la brigade des Aurors. Et d'autres encore, s'amusent à rependre des rumeurs grotesques sur sa vie privée. Et par conséquent, sur celle de ses proches. J'ai grandis en entendant toutes sortes de choses sur mon père, la majorité était fausse bien sûr, mais cela n'empêche pas de douter. Et cela a provoqué de nombreuses disputes entre mes parents, mais ils ont toujours réussi à se retrouver à la fin, l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre a toujours été plus fort que ces ragots infondés.

Le problème, c'est que maintenant que James, Albus Severus et moi sommes adultes, les magazines à scandales nous poursuivent, en quête de nouveaux potins. Apparemment, être les enfants du héros national n'a pas que des avantages. James a déjà gagné l'image du Playboy (à juste titre selon moi), Albus Severus celui du fils prodige sur les traces de son père. Donc, il ne reste plus que moi. Pour l'instant j'ai encore l'image de la petite fille modèle, mais je suis certaine que les paparazzis ne vont pas se contenter de cela. Et c'est pour cela que Thalia et moi devons faire encore plus attention, s'ils nous voyaient ensemble, ils avanceraient tout un tat de théories fumeuses et à la fin ils finiraient par découvrir la vérité. Faisant ainsi de notre histoire une affaire publique, je vois déjà les gros titres, « L.L. Potter et T. Malfoy, les nouveaux Romeo et Juliette ? » Et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver, je tiens bien trop à Thalia pour laisser la presse tout gâcher.

La journée se passa assez bien en général, à part pour les devoirs de préfet ennuyeux et le fait que je n'ai pu voir Thalia que de loin.

En fin d'après midi je sortis prendre l'air dans la cour, qui a l'air plutôt déserte. C'est un de mes endroits préférés, Rose et moi avons toujours passé de super moment ici. Comme le jour où elle m'a consolée après que mon premier petit copain m'ait quitté pour Parkinson (une des principales raison de mon animosité envers elle), ou le jour où je l'ai consolée après que sa mère lui ait donné le discours « je suis très déçue par ton comportement » pour la première fois. D'accord, dit comme cela, cela n'a pas vraiment l'air super, mais c'est le genre de moments qui ont co

nsolidés nos liens.

D'ailleurs, je la vois assise sur un des bancs de la cour, à relire ses notes. Rose ne changera jamais.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Elle relève la tête surprise, et quand elle me localise, sourit. Elle range ses notes, et je viens m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Rien que je ne sache déjà. Alors ta semaine, comment cela c'est passé ?

Apparemment, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors n'ont pas beaucoup de cours en commun, donc Rose et moi n'avons pu nous voir que durant les devoirs préfectoraux, ou durant les pauses. Par contre j'ai deux ou trois cours en commun avec les Serpentards, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'aller en métamorphose. Même si Leighton n'est pas vraiment commode.

-Bien, on a commencé à lancer des paris pour voir combien de temps cela prendrait à Parkinson pour se faire virer de cours.

-Et ?

-Elle tient plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru.

Note à moi même, ne jamais aborder cette conversation avec Thalia, la connaissant elle n'apprécierait pas qu'on critique sa meilleure amie, mais bon, si on regarde bien, c'est plutôt des constatations que des critiques.

-Sinon, comment cela se passe comment avec la fille mystère ?

La question me prend au dépourvu, mais je savais qu'elle finirait par l'aborder, cela n'empêche qu'une petite partie de moi aurait souhaité qu'elle oublie notre conversation. Mais bon, je respire un coup, voire deux et je réponds de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

-Cela se passe bien, très bien, même.

Rose me regarde un moment, je déteste quand elle fait cela, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est l'inconvénient quand on grandit avec sa meilleure amie, elle connaît toutes vos façades et vos réactions. Au bout d'un moment, elle baisse les yeux et soupire.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qui c'est, n'est ce pas ?

Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je disais, elle sait ce que je vais faire avant que je le fasse. Elle a l'air un peu déçue mais pas blessée. Je crois que c'était surtout pour satisfaire sa curiosité. C'est son plus grand défaut, depuis qu'on est enfant, Rose a toujours eu besoin de comprendre, de savoir. Mais quelque fois, elle sait se retenir, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas être prête, je veux que cela reste un secret encore un peu plus longtemps.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Je baisse les yeux et joue avec la couture de ma manche avant de reprendre.

-Tu sais, c'est comme la cabane qu'on avait construite derrière chez moi, on l'avait cachée aux garçons parce qu'on savait que s'ils la découvraient, ils finiraient par ramener leurs affaires et venir tout le temps, et que ce ne serait plus rien qu'à nous… C'est pareil, je veux que ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi, ce ne soit qu'à nous, je veux la garder pour moi… Tu comprends ?

Rose m'étudie un moment… encore. Mais cette fois ci, elle semble venir à une réalisation, cela à l'air de la perturber un peu, mais après un moment elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu l'aimes.

C'est une affirmation, pas une question, et des fois je me dis qu'elle est Linux doivent avoir les mêmes supers pouvoirs, parce que l'impression de déjà-vu est vraiment trop bizarre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un moment sérieux, et peut être même décisif. Quand je dis que cet endroit est crucial dans notre amitié.

Je hoche la tête, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils, et ouvre la bouche, surement pour poser une question qui l'aidera à éclaircir la situation. Mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, on entend des bruits de pas et ce qui semble être un David plutôt énervé.

Je tourne la tête, pour voir David, Liam et Erin se diriger vers nous. Liam s'assoit prêt de Rose alors qu'Erin et David reste debout devant nous, tout en continuant leur conversation… enfin le monologue de David. Apparemment, ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ont interrompu un moment important. C'est surement mieux comme cela. Rose se ressaisit et passe en mode « sociable ».

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est Liam qui lui répond, il a l'air assez amusé, donc cela ne doit pas être très grave.

-David sort de sa première heure de cours particulier avec Parkinson.

Cela explique tout. Je suis sûr que cette fille pourrait énerver le Dalaï-lama. David est tout rouge et on dirait qu'il est en train d'hyper ventiler. Wow, cette fille est douée.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à se calmer, David commence à nous raconter le cours… avec beaucoup de geste et une voix beaucoup trop aigue pour être naturelle.

-Elle est arrivée avec vingt minutes de retard, puis elle a refusé d'exécuter tous les exercices que je lui ai demandé, et elle n'arrêtait pas de mâcher son chewing-gum, et quand j'ai cru qu'elle allait enfin se décider à travailler, en répondant à un questionnaire d'évaluation de niveau, elle… elle… elle m'a rendu… ça.

Il nous montre le papier qu'il tient dans sa main. Il est tout froissé et déchiré par endroit, mais on peut distinguer un dessin magique assez réussi. Le personnage qui est vraisemblablement David court après un livret scolaire où on peut distinguer un « O », alors qu'une fille qui est la copie conforme d'Erin lui cours après en sous vêtement et avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Puis le personnage qui représente David finit par attraper le bulletin où il y a écrit « LOSER », alors que celui qui ressemble à Erin se prend un râteau (un vrai). Et à la fin les deux personnages finissent à genoux en train de pleurer.

Honnêtement, je trouve cela assez drôle, on peut dire ce qu'on veut sur Alexia mais elle a le sens de l'humour, et apparemment elle est très talentueuse en dessin.

Note à moi même (numéro deux), chercher plus souvent des qualités à Parkinson, Thalia adorera que j'essaye d'être sympa avec sa meilleure amie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nos réactions n'ont pas l'air assez scandalisées aux yeux de David, parce qu'il recommence à parler avec cette horrible voix aigue, qui soyons honnête, remet totalement en question sa virilité.

-Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, cette…peste, remet en cause mon autorité, elle se montre insolente, irrespectueuse, et ne fait absolument aucun effort pour réussir.

En bref, tout ce qui la définit habituellement.

-Elle est douée.

A ces mots, tout le monde se tourne vers Rose, qui est toujours en train de regarder l'objet du scandale. Et là, c'est le drame, David redevient tout rouge, c'est comme si on venait de lui dire que le Quidditch n'était qu'un sport, que son père ne gagnerait pas les élections ou que son frère était le nouveau Albert Einstein, toutes ces choses qui pour lui ne sont possibles que dans une autre dimension.

La seule chose capable de sauver Rose à ce moment précis serait un miracle… ou la cloche qui annonce le dîner. Rose a toujours eu de la chance.

Après le repas, moi et Linux faisons notre patrouille, et bien sûr, comme tout ce qui caractérise Linux, en silence. Autant dire que c'est d'un ennui mortel. La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, c'est de me dire qu'on est Samedi soir et qu'il y a de fortes chances que Thalia m'attende dans ma chambre.

Ce qui fut effectivement le cas, car dès que je franchis le seuil, je peux la voir à mon bureau. Quand elle me voit entrer, elle me sourit comme d'habitude, mais il y a quelque chose de différent, son sourire semble forcé. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, et je peux voir que ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, sont rougis.

Elle a pleuré, et rien que cette pensée me brise le cœur. Donc je la prends dans mes bras doucement, sa tête positionnée sous mon menton et ses mains s'agrippent à ma chemise.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Elle renifle un peu avant de répondre d'une voix faible, et rauque à cause des larmes.

-Je me suis disputée avec Scorpius.

C'est surement la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté ce matin. Pourtant cela me semble étrange, elle se dispute souvent avec son frère, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Je caresse ses cheveux avec une main, pour essayer de la calmer, Merlin, ses cheveux sont si doux, on dirait de la soie… Non, ce n'est pas le moment, restons concentrée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je peux la sentir soupirer contre mon cou, et tout à coup c'est vraiment très dur de rester concentré… Mais je peux le faire, elle a besoin de moi. Allez Potter, ressaisis-toi !

-C'est rien… il a juste… il a commencé à parler de notre mère et… et je… je ne sais pas, j'ai juste… je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête… qu'elle était partie et qu'elle… qu'elle ne reviendrait plus…

Je peux sentir ses larmes contre ma peau, et sa respiration est irrégulière. Je sais que sa mère est un sujet douloureux, j'ai passé tout l'été à la consoler et à essayer de lui faire oublier. Apparemment, Scorpius et elle, n'ont aucune nouvelles depuis qu'elle est partie avec le décorateur en Avril dernier, quelques jours après leur anniversaire, qui soit dit en passant est aussi le jour où Thalia et moi avons commencé cette relation.

J'essaie de la calmer de la façon que je peux, mais elle commence à se défaire de mon étreinte. Elle essuie les larmes de ses yeux et croise ses bras comme si elle voulait se protéger. Elle a l'air tellement vulnérable, et la façon dont sa voix se brise ne fait rien pour arranger cette image.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est ma faute… c'est ma faute si elle est partie.

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est tellement incohérent, et pourtant, elle a l'air tellement sûr d'elle. Je m'avance encore mais elle recule, comme si elle avait peur que je la touche… Et cela fait mal, plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre, mais je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de s'expliquer, donc je reste où je suis, et la laisse continuer sans interférer.

-Je le savais… j'étais au courant qu'elle trompait mon père, et… et je lui ai demandé de choisir, mais… mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle partirait… C'est ma faute.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal pour quelqu'un d'autre, je peux sentir une boule se former dans ma gorge, et je sais que si je parle maintenant ma voix sera aussi cassée que la sienne il y a quelques minutes. Donc je ne parle pas, je vais juste la serrer dans mes bras, aussi fort que je peux. Et après un instant, quand je fais suffisamment confiance à ma voix, je lui chuchote des mots réconfortants.

-Chut, ce n'est pas ta faute, elle aurait finit par partir, même si tu n'avais rien dit.

Ses sanglots se calment un peu, mais elle continue à s'agripper à moi comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse. En y réfléchissant, c'est surement le cas. Pourtant, c'est une peur ridicule, parce que je ne la laisserais jamais, j'en suis sûr. Donc je fais de mon mieux pour la rassurer.

-Je suis là… Je ne partirais pas, je te le promets.

Après quelques moments, peut être des minutes, peut être des heures, elle est toujours secouée mais les sanglots ont disparus. Une de mes mains est encore dans ses cheveux, l'autre encercle sa taille, je l'embrasse doucement sur la tempe, et je finis par murmurer les mots à son oreille. A cet instant, peu importe que cela ne fasse que trois mois qu'on est ensemble, où que ce ne soit pas le moment parfaitement romantique que j'imaginais où qu'aucune de nous ne les aient déjà prononcés. L'important c'est qu'ils soient ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Voilà c'est finis, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plût. Donnez-moi votre avis. ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Casey, et il arrivera beaucoup plus vite, étant donné qu'il est déjà terminé et corrigé, donc je pense que je le publierai le week end prochain . :)


	6. Casey

Note d'auteur: Coucou, voilà le chapitre 6, avec un jour d'avance, spécialement pour Ame-Aky et Alice loves rock music.

Après celui ci, on aura fait le tour des points de vues de tous les personnages principaux. C'est ceux qui reviendront régulièrement, bien qu'il puisse y avoir des exceptions, avec des points de vues de personnages secondaires. Oh, et l'ordre sera totalement aléatoire, juste en fonction de l'avancement de l'histoire. Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier ma beta, petit belin, et vous qui continuez à lire, en espèrant que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. ^^

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien... malheureusement.

* * *

Point de vue de Casey Nott :

-Je te déteste !

C'est toujours le même refrain. D'abord c'est « je t'ai déjà dit que c'était fini » ou une de ses multiples variantes, puis il y a le moment où elle essaye de résister (plus ou moins sincèrement) et enfin mon moment préféré, celui où elle cède, ses trois mots représentent sa capitulation. Leighton est tellement prévisible ! C'en est presque comique.

Nous sommes dans sa chambre, (c'est toujours sa chambre). En train d'appliquer notre « arrangement », en tout cas c'est comme cela que Leighton se plaît à l'appeler, je crois qu'un mot officiel la rassure… c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi utiliser un moyen détourné pour dire « sexe » ?

-Aïe !

Elle vient de me mordre, pas que ce soit inhabituel (elle adore me faire mal), mais cette fois ci c'était plus fort que d'habitude.

-Arrête de rire !

J'adore quand elle prend cette voix autoritaire, c'est tellement sexy. Et généralement cela me donne encore plus envie de la provoquer. Et comme je dis toujours, la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder.

- Fais-moi !

Elle ne rajoute rien mais elle fait ce truc avec sa langue, et je jure que je peux voir des étoiles. Quelque fois, quand je ferme les yeux et laisse les sensations m'envahir, j'ai l'impression de retourner un an en arrière, quand j'étais encore libre, que je ne différenciais plus le jour de la nuit, et que ma vie n'était qu'une continuelle fête... J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

Cela me manque, parfois, je ne sais plus trop bien pourquoi j'ai arrêté. Tout était tellement plus simple quand je ne voyais le monde qu'à travers le brouillard permanent qui entourait mes pensées. Mais à quoi bon se morfondre sur le passé, alors que mon présent est tellement plus vivifiant.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ceux de Leighton juste au dessus de moi. Ils sont marrons, un marron tellement foncé que l'on pourrait penser qu'ils sont noirs. Mais c'est comme tout ce qui concerne Leighton, juste une apparence. Ceux qui ne la connaisse pas prennent son opportunisme pour de la gentillesse, ses airs naïfs pour de l'innocence, son air prude pour de la vertu… Si seulement ils savaient.

La seule chose qu'elle affiche et qui n'est pas une illusion de sa part, c'est sa haine envers moi. Je la comprends, après tout je lui ai donné pas mal de raisons pour me haïr. Mais je crois qu'elle n'a vraiment commencé à me détester que le jour où j'ai couché avec le grand amour de sa vie, James Potter. Le plus drôle, c'est que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un moyen intentionnel de l'énerver, et puis techniquement ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble quand c'est arrivé.

C'est d'une ironie, elle m'a détestée durant des années parce que j'ai défloré « l'homme de sa vie », et maintenant elle me déteste parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de céder à mes charmes. On devrait essayer de former un ménage à trois.

- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard en cours !

Merlin ! On se croirait encore à l'école, et techniquement on y est, mais maintenant on est de l'autre côté… C'est beaucoup moins cool. Je passe de l'image de la fille dangereuse et mystérieuse que tout le monde veut avoir comme amie, à celui de la prof de potion ancienne toxicomane… Quelle descente de la hiérarchie sociale.

Après m'être habillée, je me rends compte qu'il nous reste bien encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Bien sûr Leighton a encore dramatisé. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes rentrées et on a quasiment repris le rythme de la fac. Si on met de côté le fait que maintenant c'est nous qui donnons les cours. On se lève, on s'envoie en l'air, on s'évite toute la journée, on se retrouve à la fin de la journée, on s'insulte, on s'envoie en l'air et je regagne mon lit juste après (de plus en plus rarement d'ailleurs), ce qui soit dit en passant était beaucoup plus facile à faire quand il était dans la même pièce que le sien. Et tout recommence le lendemain.

Je décide d'aller directement dans ma salle de cour, je devrais pouvoir trouver un truc pour m'occuper, le temps que les cours commencent. Une fois arrivée, je constate que la porte est entrouverte…étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir fermée hier soir. Alors que je m'en approche, je peux voir que la serrure a été fracturée.

Quand je rentre dans la salle, je m'aperçois que je connais très bien l'intruse. J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout qui d'autre serait capable de fracturer une serrure dans cette école… à part moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Alexia sursaute, et les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains s'éparpillent sur le bureau. Je hausse un sourcil, alors qu'elle se ressaisit et aborde, le sourire le plus innocent dont elle est capable, et cela marcherait surement avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est moi qui lui ai appris, alors il ne fait que me donner la preuve de sa culpabilité. Je répète ma question, sans pouvoir empêcher le ton amusé de ma voix, j'ai hâte d'entendre l'excuse qu'elle va trouver.

-Je…Je suis venue te voir, quoi d'autre ?

Je suis sceptique, elle peut faire mieux que cela. Voyons si on la pousse un peu.

-Vraiment ?

Elle porte une expression scandalisée, et fronce les sourcils, pas mal, mais pas assez pour convaincre, je suis déçue, je lui ai mieux appris à mentir que cela. Voyons voir si la défense tient la route.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, je n'ais pas le droit de venir voir mon modèle ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire sortir un rire moqueur.

-Leighton est le modèle, moi je suis le mauvais exemple.

Elle me donne un sourire malicieux s'assoit sur le bureau, tripotant les papiers qui sont dessus, avant de relever les yeux.

-Oui, mais tu as toujours été beaucoup plus cool. Leighton est beaucoup trop… convenable pour être amusante.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Alexia me regarde avec un sourire en coin, penche la tête sur le côté, et reprend la parole d'un air bien trop curieux.

-Tu as été sa camarade de chambre durant toute une année, tu ne saurais pas si elle s'est mise dans des positions compromettantes, par hasard ?

Beaucoup de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire tout d'un coup, certains sont un peu flous, j'étais surement un peu shootée quand ils se sont produit, d'autres à l'inverse sont d'une clarté déconcertante. Mais ce qui me revient le plus souvent c'est Leighton nue sur son lit, Leighton nue dans la douche, Leighton nue dans mon lit… et beaucoup d'autres endroits. Alex attend toujours une réponse mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Donc je décide de faire simple.

-Non, rien qui n'ait relevé mon intérêt.

Je sais que j'ai été convaincante, Alexia ne se doute de rien, après tout c'est moi qui lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle sait sur l'art de mentir et manipuler et…

Et je viens de comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de faire, elle détourne le sujet, pas mal du tout, cela à failli marcher, je vois qu'elle a appris quelques trucs depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée, qui si je me souviens bien remonte à Avril dernier. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a une raison d'être ici, et ce n'est pas pour venir me voir, exactement comme la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, je pense connaître la cause de sa visite.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu devais prendre des cours particuliers pour faire remonter ta moyenne.

Elle me regarde soupçonneusement, mais après quelques secondes reprend de façon nonchalante.

-Oui, la directrice m'a collée ce crétin de David Wood, ses cours sont encore plus ennuyeux que ceux que je sèche habituellement. C'est pour dire.

Quelque fois, Alexia me fait penser à moi plus jeune, elle est spontanée, se fiche totalement des règles, et de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Elle est libre. Je l'envie, parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas eu besoin de drogue pour obtenir ce sentiment. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est si différente de moi à son âge, elle est forte, et elle a des personnes qu'elle aime assez pour se fixer des limites. Je me demande ce que je serais devenue si j'avais eu cette chance, qui sait, peut être que j'aurais bien tournée.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et ouvre le second tiroir, j'en sors une enveloppe marron, que je pose sur le bureau. Alexia me regarde prudemment. Je décide de l'éclairer, même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle sait ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe, après tout, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est ici.

-Je suppose, que si tu faisais des progrès dans une matière, je ne sais pas, par exemple, en potion, tu aurais besoin de moins de cours particuliers.

Elle hésite, je peux le voir dans son regard, c'est amusant, le reste de l'école la prend pour une peste arrogante et égocentrique toujours sûre d'elle, mais moi je l'ai toujours vu comme une enfant effrayée bien trop sensible. C'est ce qui nous différencie, moi je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, peu importe les conséquences.

Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme, elle soupire puis prend la parole.

-Comment… ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de poser la question, c'est tellement évident. Comment ai-je su qu'elle allait voler le corriger du prochain contrôle ? La réponse est simple :

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Elle sourit et après un moment prend l'enveloppe, elle s'apprête à parler mais je la coupe.

-Je ne serais au courant de rien, compris ? Et je ne serais pas non plus au courant des incidents qui se passeront durant les cours de Leighton.

Après tout, je ne rends pas de service gratuitement, il faut bien que je trouve un avantage dans cette affaire. Et quoi de mieux qu'embêter Leighton, si elle rentre énervée, elle aura besoin de se détendre et si elle a besoin de se détendre…

Elle se lève du bureau, glisse l'enveloppe dans son sac, puis prend une fausse mine confuse que n'importe qui pourrait prendre pour une vraie. Et dit d'un air tellement innocent qu'on pourrait jurer qu'elle sort d'un confessionnal.

-Au courant de quoi ?

J'adore cette fille, elle est la petite sœur que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir. Celle que j'aurais pu corrompre, et à qui j'aurais pu apprendre l'art de mentir sans scrupules.

Elle s'apprête à sortir de la salle, quand je me rends compte que j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, maintenant que j'y pense la fin de notre conversation me rappelle la dernière qu'on a eue, en Avril. Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qui c'était passé après qu'elle soit partie de chez moi ce jour là.

-Au fait, tu l'as trouvée ?

Elle s'arrête avec la main sur la poignée, je peux voir qu'elle est soudainement tendue, cela indique qu'elle sait de quoi je parle, cela indique aussi que les retrouvailles n'ont pas du très bien se passer. Elle inspire profondément, avant de se retourner à moitié avec un sourire bien trop rigide pour être sincère. Et sa voix est tremblante et je peux y entendre quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret.

-Oui… je l'ai trouvé.

J'ai envie d'insister mais je peux voir que ce n'est pas un sujet qu'elle veut aborder, donc je décide dans un rare moment de bonté, de faire preuve de compassion, et hoche la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle peut partir, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire.

Après ma rencontre avec Alexia, j'ai passé la journée à faire cours, rien d'étonnant vu que c'est mon travail, mais c'est quand même bizarre, au moins c'est plus amusant quand on est de l'autre côté. J'ai pu donner 2h de colle à Erin Thomas juste parce qu'elle mâchait son chewing-gum trop bruyamment… J'adore les abus de pouvoirs !

A la fin de la journée, alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Leighton, j'entendis une voix m'interpeller. Je connais cette voix, cela fait un mois que je fais tout pour l'éviter. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre plus longtemps. Je continue à marcher, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Mais soudainement je sens une main me retenir par le poignet, m'obligeant à me retourner.

Et devant moi se tient Fleur Delacour, ma tante, la seule famille qui me reste après mon père, mais vu la fréquence à laquelle je le vois, je ne sais plus trop si je peux encore le compter.

Sa prise sur mon poignet est tout sauf délicate, comme si elle avait peur que je m'échappe si elle ne me retient pas … elle a raison. Finalement je compose le sourire le plus hypocrite dont je suis capable, et prends la voix la plus polie possible, c'est un truc que j'ai appris en regardant Leighton communiquer avec les adultes quand on était enfant.

-Puis-je vous aider, Professeur Delacour ?

Je peux voir l'hésitation dans ses yeux, mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes, et elle reprend d'une voix calme, et presque froide.

-La directrice te demande.

Je suis soulagée que son motif pour me poursuivre ne soit pas d'ordre personnel, mais je ne le montre pas. Je hoche la tête, et commence à me détacher de l'emprise qu'elle à toujours sur mon poignet. Son regard commence à me rendre mal à l'aise, c'est comme si elle m'étudiait, et je déteste ce sentiment, d'habitude c'est moi qui fait cela aux autres. C'es beaucoup moins marrant d'être celle qui le reçoit.

-Tu lui ressembles.

Je me fige. Sa voix est toujours aussi calme mais presque mélancolique. Je sais de qui elle parle, de ma mère, qui d'autre ? Elle n'a pas le droit de parler d'elle. Elle n'a pas parlé d'elle quand elle était en vie, elle n'a pas le droit maintenant qu'elle est morte. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Parce qu'après tout, être en colère c'est plus facile que d'être triste.

Je retire ma main de sa prise brusquement, et la fixe avec le regard le plus froid dont je suis capable, le regard qui faisait pleurer les premières années et peur aux profs quand j'étais en septième année. Mais elle ne flanche pas, comme si cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Et je déteste cela.

Elle me regarde mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle voit. Elle lève la main et remet une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille, et j'hésite, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, je n'ai jamais su quoi faire, pas avec mon père, pas avec Leighton, et pas non plus avec moi même.

Mais elle ouvre la bouche et sa voix part bien plus fébrile qu'auparavant, et je peux voir que ses yeux ont l'air humide. Sa main est toujours près de mon visage.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement.

C'en est trop, elle n'a pas le droit de penser à ma mère alors qu'elle a passé plus de quinze ans à refuser de lui parler. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être triste ou nostalgique ou de ressentir n'importe qu'elle émotion que je ressens. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas après huit longues années. Pas après que je m'en sois sortie.

Donc peut être que la réponse que je lui donne est égoïste ou insensible mais elle n'est certainement pas injuste.

-Je ne suis pas elle.

Cela semble la sortir de sa transe, elle baisse sa main et regarde le sol. Le silence entre nous est tendu, et totalement inutile. Donc je reprends d'une voix calme et presque froide.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, la directrice m'attend.

Elle hoche la tête sans un mot, et je me mets en route, sans jamais me retourner.

Je prends mon temps pour aller au bureau de la directrice, histoire de regagner ma contenance. Je déteste les rencontres émotionnelles, cela me met toujours mal à l'aise. En plus je sais très bien pourquoi la directrice me demande, c'est la même chose chaque semaine. Test anti drogue pour l'ancienne junkie. Au moins elle a eu le tact de le garder entre nous. Leighton ne me laisserait jamais tranquille si elle savait.

Une fois arrivée, je toque à la porte pour entendre la voix de la directrice m'autoriser à entrer. Je peux voir qu'elle est occupée avec des papiers, comme toujours.

Je ne me donne pas la peine de la déranger, je connais la procédure. Je m'assois à une des chaises, prends la seringue qu'il y a sur le bureau et la plante dans mon bras. Après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour une toxicomane.

Une fois la prise de sang terminé, je pose le flacon sur le bureau, juste devant ses yeux. Ce qui est ironique, c'est que pour une ancienne héroïne de la guerre, la vue du sang la met toujours mal à l'aise.

Elle pose ses papiers, et sort sa baguette, murmurant un sort qui met toujours trop de temps à agir selon moi. Elle ne veut jamais que je le fasse, elle a peur que je dise un autre sort pour falsifier les résultats. Je ne lui en veux pas, si je me droguais encore c'est ce que je ferais.

L'attente est le moment que je déteste le plus. Le silence entre nous est toujours inconfortable, d'habitude elle prend un bouquin pour s'occuper, et moi le plus souvent, je fantasme sur une nouvelle façon de faire Leighton me supplier…J'adore quand elle supplie.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle semble avoir d'autre plan, elle me scrute du regard en fronçant les sourcils, comme si j'étais un livre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire. Honnêtement, je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces personnes qui m'étudient. Quoi c'est un jour spécial ? Ils ont fais passer un mémo ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu, et la surprise n'est pas vraiment une émotion que j'apprécie. Et puis c'est quoi ça, une question piège? Je réponds prudemment, après tout, elle peut quand même me virer.

-Pour passer le test anti-drogue ?

Elle détourne les yeux, gênée, comme si elle hésitait à poursuivre. Puis après un soupir, elle replace son regard sur moi, l'air confiant. Et j'ai l'impression d'être une élève convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice…encore. Que de souvenirs.

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de t'engager ?

Je préfère quand elle s'occupe avec un bouquin.

Personne ne sait que c'est moi qui ai voulu avoir le poste de prof de potion. D'habitude, c'est Poudlard qui démarche ses professeurs, pas l'inverse. Mais j'ai su que Leighton avait obtenu un poste, et soudain l'idée que la fac était finie et qu'elle partirait à Poudlard, et que moi je serais… je ne sais pas trop bien ce que je serais si je n'étais pas venue ici. Mais je sais que tout d'un coup, j'étais bien trop sobre et lucide pour penser que je pourrais m'en sortir seule.

L'idée d'être seule me terrifie, et même si Leighton me déteste, je sais que tant qu'elle est là, la drogue n'est plus une nécessité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Leighton me donne envie de m'en sortir. Ne serait-ce que pour la faire enrager en lui montrant que je peux réussir ma vie.

La directrice attend toujours une réponse, j'essaie de lui donner la plus honnête possible, enfin aussi honnête que peut être un mensonge.

-Je voulais m'en sortir.

Bref, précis, tout ce qui à l'aspect de la vérité. Oublions le fait que même moi je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'est la vérité. L'important c'est que la directrice m'ai cru.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air grave, comme si c'était un moment solennel. Je fais de mon mieux pour sembler fragile et vulnérable, mais pas trop désespérée quand même.

Ce « super » moment fut interrompu quand le flacon commença à briller d'une lueur verte. Enfin. Cela prouve que je n'ai pas replongé, mais cela, je le savais déjà, apparemment je suis la seule. C'est fou la confiance qu'on m'accorde.

La directrice finit par me congédier. Et je repris le chemin des quartiers de Leighton. Vu l'heure, elle doit surement dormir, mais ce ne sera pas la première fois que je la réveille parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à dormir.

Pourtant une fois arrivée dans la chambre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la réveiller. Elle semble si paisible quand elle dort, si innocente. Et j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi mais c'est cela la vérité, la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé le poste. J'ai besoin d'elle, et l'idée de ne plus la voir m'était trop pénible. Comme un manque, mais d'un autre type que celui que je ressens avec la drogue.

Elle m'apporte une sensation que je ne peux qu'apprécier sobre. C'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté. Parce que ce sentiment m'est plus précieux que toutes les drogues imaginables.

Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

* * *

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera *roulement de tambour*, du pont de vue d'Alexia. ;)


	7. Alex 2

Note d'auteur: Coucou, voilà le chapitre 7 avec la merveilleuse Alexia. Je voudrais remercier comme toujours Petit Belin, Eedjil, et bien sûr vous qui prenez le temps de suivre cette histoire.^^ Avant de commencer, je vous préviens, que les passages en italiques sont les souvenirs. Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, c'est très motivant. ;)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson:

-Je ne sais pas.

Je suis à un de ses cours particuliers obligatoires, et sérieusement c'est beaucoup plus facile d'assister à un cours quand le prof ne pose pas de question. Mais David-je-suis-un-gros-lèche-botte-Wood n'arrête pas, et cela commence vraiment à m'agacer.

« Quel ingrédient faut-il ajouter pour que la potion bidule devienne la potion machin ? », « Quel créature magique que je ne croiserais jamais, peut voler et respirer sous l'eau ? », « Quel sort qui ne me servira absolument à rien a été inventé il y a … un paquet d'années, par un mec mort il y a encore plus longtemps ? »

A quoi cela me servirait d'avoir les réponses à ses questions ? Surtout quand je me débrouille pour avoir les corrigés des tests ? D'accord, ce n'est pas très réglo, mais Maman a dit que je devais finir mon année et avoir mon diplôme, elle n'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de tricher pour atteindre ces objectifs.

-Alexia ! Est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Je le regarde comme si c'était le mec le plus idiot de la planète, (ce qui est sûrement le cas), parce que d'accord je sais qu'il est stupide, mais je ne le croyais pas assez naïf pour penser que j'écouterais ce qui sort de sa bouche. Je hausse un sourcil, et le regarde de la façon la plus irritante possible (il paraît que je suis douée pour cela), et avec le ton le plus prétentieux que je peux.

-Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

Je peux voir qu'il serre les poings sur la table, et fait une sorte d'exercice de respiration, je crois que je peux l'attendre murmurer, « inspire, expire ». Et honnêtement, j'adore les réactions que je peux provoquer chez lui. Faut bien que je m'occupe. Ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais fait jouer mon charme, et qui sait peut être pris un peu de bon temps, mais c'est Wood, et rien que la pensée de… Beurk.

Enfin bref, le temps de faire sortir les images dégoutantes de mon esprit, il a réussit à se calmer, dommage. Il prend une respiration profonde avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Et bien, puisqu'il est évident que la théorie n'est pas ton truc, on va passer à la pratique.

-Ok.

J'aime bien la pratique, c'est beaucoup moins ennuyeux que de l'écouter parler. Aujourd'hui on voit la métamorphose, ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour faire chanter Leighton. C'est cela, le plus ennuyeux, avec Leighton, elle a un truc appelé « l'intégrité ». Selon moi, ce truc n'a absolument aucune utilité, malheureusement, il semblerait que la plupart des profs, l'aient aussi. Ca doit être contagieux où un truc comme cela, j'ai de la chance que Casey soit immunisée, à tout ce qu'il y a de bon et d'éthique dans cet univers. D'où le chantage, seul remède contre ce fléau appelé « l'honnêteté ».

Pour l'instant, je me concentre plutôt sur le professeur Chang, je suis sûr qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher. Et elle n'est pas assez proche de la directrice pour s'être confier à elle, donc si je découvre ce qu'elle cache, je peux toujours la menacer de tout raconter, et de la faire virer. Et au pire je peux toujours bluffer. Tout est stratégie dans ce monde.

Mais passons, pour l'instant, Wood me montre les mouvements qu'il faut que je fasse vers une brique qui dès qu'il a finit la formule, se transforme en colombe. Pourquoi transformer une brique en colombe ? N'y en a t'il pas assez dans la nature ? Ce n'est même pas une espèce en voie de disparition.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la colombe reprend une forme de brique avant même d'avoir prit son envol, que ce monde est cruel. David, me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose. Quelle idée ridicule. Mais en regardant ma montre je m'aperçois qu'il me reste encore un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir être libéré, et aussi qu'il faut que je refasse une manucure. Autant commencé à travailler… un peu.

Je prends sa place, et prononce la formule, tout en faisant le petit geste étrange qu'on est censé faire à la fin. Et à ma grande surprise, comme à celle de David apparemment, cela marche. Wow, j'ai réussie un truc, cela fait… vraiment bizarre. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Mais l'étrange sentiment de fierté qui commençait à naitre en moi, s'éteignit aussi tôt que l'autre bouffon ouvris la bouche.

-Tu l'as raté.

Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Non, parce que pour moi, cela ressemble pas mal au résultat final, il est même plus réussi que le sien, c'est vrai quoi, il a des petites taches mignonnes, un peu partout et tout cela.

-Ca. Ce n'est pas une colombe, c'est un pigeon.

Cela explique les taches, mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème, c'est un oiseau donc, techniquement, j'ai réussi.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut faire que ce soit un pigeon ou une colombe ? Il y a des ailes, des plumes et tout ce qui est nécessaire à un volatile.

Etrange il a l'air énervé, et là je n'ai même pas fait exprès, donc après avoir pris une respiration profonde il me parle en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

-Mais ce n'est pas une colombe !

Je le déteste, là c'est moi qui commence à m'énerver. Donc je m'adresse à lui de la même façon qu'il vient de le faire.

-C'est un oiseau !

Mais tout à coup, notre dispute est interrompue par un gros boom et un tas de plumes et de poussière flottent dans l'air. Il semblerait que j'étais tellement énervée que je ne me suis pas aperçue que je tenais toujours ma baguette… Oui, ce monde est cruel, pauvre bête, repose en paix.

Je peux voir, la poussière et quelques plumes salir les cheveux quasiment noir de David, je suppose que les miens doivent être dans le même état, faut que je prenne une douche.

Le silence est pesant, sûrement à cause de tout ce qui est éparpillé dans l'air, mais il y a aussi le fait que Wood me regarde comme s'il était près à exploser… lui aussi.

Il ouvre la bouche, probablement pour me faire une critique, dont je ne tiendrais pas compte de toute façon. Mais le seul son que j'entends, c'est la cloche. Alléluia !

-Désolé, faudra que tu gardes cela pour la prochaine fois, loser !

Je prends mes affaires et sors de la salle, pour enfin goûter à la liberté (et à de l'air non polluer). Mais bien sûr, il faut qu'il me suive.

-Est ce que tu vas faire cela tout le temps ? Abandonner quand quelque chose ne te plait pas ?

J'accélère un peu le pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous voit, j'ai une réputation à conserver après tout. Mais, ce qu'il vient de dire me trouble. Il est qu'en même pas assez naïf pour croire, que les cours, le diplôme, tous ces trucs ont une quelconque importance pour moi ?

-Voyons, pour abandonner, il faut d'abord essayer, et désolée mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi, je voudrais perdre mon temps à essayer tous ces tours de magie, qui ne me serviront jamais à rien.

On atteint bientôt le grand hall, et là au moins je suis sûre que je pourrais le semer. Mais ce qu'il dit après me prend au dépourvu.

-Et le Quidditch ? Cela ne valait pas la peine que tu essayes ?

La vérité, c'est que j'adorerais le Quidditch, mais après que je _l'_ai retrouvé, je ne pouvais plus y jouer, je n'en avais plus l'envie. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Donc, je prends le meilleur air désintéressé que j'ai à ma disposition et lui répond d'un air nonchalant.

-Cela ne m'amusait plus. Et vois le bon côté des choses, cela vous donne une chance d'avoir la coupe cette année.

Voilà le parfait changement de sujet, si j'attaque sa fierté, il ne pensera plus à jouer au psy avec moi.

-Arrêtes Parkinson, bien sûr qu'on peut gagner la coupe, que tu joues ou pas. On a de tous nouveaux balais. Et nos joueurs sont les mieux entrainés.

Mais bien sûr, cet idiot marquerait dans son camp si les buts n'étaient pas indiqués. Et on dit souvent qu'un capitaine représente son équipe. La seule raison pour laquelle l'équipe de Serdaigle à toutes ces choses, c'est parce que son père a fait une donation, vu que c'était un ancien joueur professionnel de Quidditch et tout cela.

-Tu sais, l'argent ne peut pas acheter le talent, donc tu devrais arrêter de gaspiller l'argent de ton père.

Ouf, on est enfin dans le grand hall, et je le devance de quelques pas. J'aurais été soulagée si notre conversation s'était arrêtée là, mais étant, le plus gros crétin de tous les temps, il a fallut que David dise la seule chose qui puisse vraiment me mettre hors de moi.

-Et bien, moi, au moins j'ai un père.

Je ne sais pas trop comment cela c'est passé, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais en colère, et qu'il y avait ce sentiment vraiment désagréable dans ma poitrine. Et que j'avais toujours ma baguette, et tout d'un coup, David était projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout le grand hall me regarde, et j'essaie de me calmer parce que piquer une crise, n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais bon, envoyer Wood valser dans les airs, n'est pas l'idée du siècle non plus.

Je peux voir, Potter et Weasley aller voir comment va Wood, elles ont l'air un peu choquées, puis ma vision est coupée par Leighton qui vient vers moi, l'air un peu peiné, elle a du entendre ce que Wood a dit, mais là encore, qui ne l'a pas entendu, cet idiot ne sait pas ce qu'est la discrétion apparemment. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire, après tout, maintenant, elle est professeur, elle représente l'autorité, ou un truc du genre. Et utiliser la magie sur un autre élève est fortement réprimandé, comme si j'avais besoin de cela.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends, donc avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je lui dis, d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, à cause de la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge.

-C'est bon, je connais le chemin.

Je traverse le hall, et la foule qui s'était rassemblée, s'écarte devant moi, comme la mer rouge.

Une fois arrivée à la gargouille qui mène au bureau de la directrice, je m'arrête. Je prends une longue inspiration, et expire calmement, « inspire, expire »… qui est pathétique maintenant ?

J'essaie de me calmer du mieux que je peux, mais ma main est toujours crispée sur ma baguette, et ma gorge est toujours aussi nouée, et mes yeux commencent à piquer. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, il ne mérite pas que je me mette dans cet état pour lui… aucun des deux, ne le mérite.

Après quelques minutes, une fois que je me fais assez confiance pour avoir un comportement de garce sans scrupule, je demande à la gargouille de me laisser passer.

Que le spectacle commence !

Je rentre dans le bureau sans toquer à la porte, mais la directrice n'a pas l'air choquée par mon entrée. Elle lève les yeux, du bouquin qu'elle lisait et me regarde d'un air fatigué.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais cette fois ?

J'ai passée l'âge d'être vexée, par la manière dont elle assume toujours que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de réprimandable, et puis de toute façon, elle a raison, c'est toujours moi. Donc, je prends un siège, et je dis de la manière la plus nonchalante possible, en vérifiant mes ongles.

-J'ai appris à Wood à voler sans balai.

Elle me regarde confuse durant quelque secondes (quatre, j'ai compté) avant de réagir.

-Quoi ?

J'allais reformuler ma phrase, mais soudainement, elle se lève, et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce…elle a comprit. Au bout de quelques minutes (deux minutes et 23 secondes), elle se tourne vers moi, l'air scandalisé.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? L'école risque des poursuites…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se parle plus à elle même qu'à moi, mais je sais que si je ne la calme pas très vite, elle se rendra compte que c'est un motif de plus pour me virer. Et cette fois-ci je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'en tirer. Donc j'essaie de la raisonner.

-Non, l'école ne risque rien du tout !

Elle me regarde, comme si elle allait me contredire, donc je poursuis avant qu'elle ne puisse m'interrompre.

-Son père s'est présenté pour le poste de ministre de la magie, il ne prendra pas le risque de poursuivre l'école à quelques mois des élections, un scandale serait trop risqué pour sa carrière politique.

Elle me dévisage comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose d'intelligent puisse sortir de ma bouche. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. En plus, je suis sûre de ce que j'avance, ma mère est avocate, la politique n'a aucun secret pour moi. Et puis, il y a aussi, _lui… _non, ne pas y penser.

Elle a arrêté de marcher, et semble contempler la situation, après un moment, (et là j'ai trop la flemme pour compter), elle semble rassurée.

-Très bien, reste ici, je vais voir à l'infirmerie dans quel état est David, je déciderais de ta sanction à mon retour.

Je hoche la tête, ce n'est pas la peine de l'énerver. Après qu'elle soit partie, j'aperçois Albus rentrer dans son tableau. Il me sourit d'un air indulgent.

- Souhaites-tu me faire part de la raison de ton emportement ?

-Pas vraiment.

Je n'aime pas parler de mes sentiments, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours détesté. Cela me fait me sentir faible. Et je suis reconnaissante qu'Albus, comprenne cela. Sauf que cette fois-ci, à la place de s'en tenir là, il continue, toujours avec ce ton doux et compatissant qui lui correspond tant.

-Les propos de Monsieur Wood, était certes, très déplacés, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas vraiment à lui que tu en voulais.

Je le regarde, surprise qu'il ait vu la scène, il doit comprendre car il poursuit.

-Tu sais, l'avantage d'être un sorcier très respecté de mon vivant c'est que maintenant que je suis mort, il y a des portraits de moi dispersés un peu partout.

Je souris, avant de me rendre compte qu'il a accentué le mot partout. Et qu'il me contemple comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fonde en larmes. Et tout d'un coup, je comprends ce qu'il insinue… il était là.

Il était là quand j'ai retrouvé mon père.

Les sentiments désagréables de tout à l'heure reviennent, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont décuplés. Ma gorge est tellement nouée que je ne sais même pas si l'air que j'aspire est capable de passer, il y a, à nouveau, ce sentiment de vide dans ma poitrine, et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux pour calmer la brûlure que je ressens. Je ne pleurerais plus pour _lui_, plus jamais.

Alors que j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, j'entends Albus me demander.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

Non, résonne dans ma tête, mais le dire à haute voix serait trop d'effort pour l'instant.

Et je ne peux pas empêcher certains souvenirs de me revenir. Comme la première fois où j'ai demandé à ma mère pourquoi tous les autres avaient deux parents et pas moi.

_J'avais huit ans, on était dehors et il pleuvait des cordes, notre seule protection était un parapluie, noir. Comme tout ce qui nous entourais ce jour là. _

_C'était le jour des funérailles de la mère de Casey. L'enterrement venait de finir, et très peu de personnes étaient encore dehors. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir Casey devant la tombe de sa mère, et Leighton quelques pas derrière elle, prête à intervenir quand Casey finirait par se briser. _

_Casey venait de perdre sa mère, mais il lui restait toujours son père. Et c'est le moment où cela m'a frappée, tous les autres, Thalia, Scorpius, Leighton, s'ils perdaient un de leur parents, le second serait là pour veiller sur eux. Mais moi, qui veillerait sur moi, si ma mère partait ? _

_L'idée de perdre ma mère m'était insupportable, mais avec ce qui venait d'arriver à Casey, elle semblait beaucoup plus réaliste, et tout un tas de questions m'envahissaient. Et c'était le moment pour moi d'avoir des réponses._

_-Maman ?_

_Elle tourna ses yeux vers moi, puis s'accroupit pour qu'ils soient à la hauteur des miens. Elle me sourit d'un air triste, et replaça la mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux, derrière mon oreille._

_-Oui, mon ange ?_

_Il me fallut du temps pour formuler la question que je voulais lui poser. Il y avait tellement d'idées dans ma tête, tellement de questions sans réponses. Et pendant que je réfléchissais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer nos différences, ses yeux qui me fixaient gentiment était d'un bleu océanique alors que les miens étaient marron foncés, et mes cheveux qu'elle caressait de manière apaisante était quasiment noir, alors que les siens étaient châtain. Est ce que je tenais toutes ces choses de mon père ? Où est mon père ? Qui est-il ? _

_Alors de la façon la plus synthétique qu'un esprit de huit ans est capable de formuler, je lui ai demandé._

_-Est ce que mon père est mort, lui aussi ?_

_Elle semblait surprise mais pas choquée, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je pose la question. Elle soupira un instant, avant de répondre de la manière la plus douce possible._

_-Non, chérie, il n'est pas mort._

_J'étais confuse, s'il n'était pas mort où était-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais rencontré ? Ma mère semblait comprendre mon désarroi, parce qu'elle poursuivit. _

_-Il faut que tu comprennes, que ton père et moi, n'étions pas… un couple. Et ce n'était pas prévu… Tu n'étais pas prévue._

_Et voilà, la réponse que j'ai toujours eu peur d'entendre. Je n'étais qu'une erreur, une effroyable erreur. Mes yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. _

_Mais ma mère me prit dans ses bras, elle me berçait doucement, de façon réconfortante, et une fois que je fus un peu calmée, elle recommença à parler._

_-Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Parfois, dans la vie, c'est les choses auxquelles on s'attend le moins qui nous rendent le plus heureuse… Et, toi, tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. _

_A ses mots, je lui rendis son sourire. C'est à cet instant que je su que peu importe qui était mon père, ma mère m'aimait assez pour deux. _

_Et pendant un temps, cette idée suffit. Mais ce fut seulement pendant un temps._

Je fus rappelé à la réalité par l'ouverture brutale de la porte. La directrice reprit sa place derrière le bureau, et après un moment de silence (sûrement pour faire durer le suspens), elle me fit part des nouvelles.

-David va se remettre, il n'a que quelques hématomes.

Je suis soulagée, pas parce qu'il n'a rien, mais parce que cela veut dire que je n'aurais pas trop d'ennuis. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant que la directrice, se remette à parler.

-Toutefois, étant donné ce qui vient de se produire, tu comprendras que David peut difficilement rester ton professeur.

-Est ce que cela veut dire que je suis libre ?

J'espère que je n'ai pas paru trop désespéré, mais tout ce temps passé à étudier commence vraiment à avoir des conséquences sur ma vie sociale. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais étudié, mais apprendre les réponses du contrôle de potion par cœur, prend autant de temps.

Malheureusement, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Et je suis sûre que cela l'éclate.

-Non, cela veut dire, que si tu ne trouve pas un nouveau professeur de soutient, ayant les capacités requises, avant la rentrée des vacances de Toussaint, je serais dans l'obligation de te renvoyer.

Je suis persuadée qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'avoir cette obligation. Peu importe, je ne suis pas d'humeur à défier l'autorité, donc je lui fais un signe de tête et sort du bureau.

Voyons réfléchissons, qui pourrait me donner des cours ? Parce que pour elle, une personne avec les qualités requises cela veut dire qui me déteste, et je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne me détestant qui serait d'accord pour me donner des cours. Et puis, les vacances de Toussaint sont dans moins de deux semaines, donc il me reste à peu près trois semaines pour trouver le candidat parfait. C'est quasiment mission impossible.

Je me dirige vers les appartements préfectoraux de Thalia, même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle y soit, j'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Ces temps-ci, je ne vois pas beaucoup Thalia, c'est étrange, elle a toujours des trucs à faire, mais je suppose que cela doit être un truc de préfet, vu que j'ai remarqué que Potter avait le même comportement.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

C'est Max, et à ce moment même, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Mais je fausse un sourire. Max énergique comme toujours, prend ma main et m'emmène vers une salle de classe vide. Au moins il a retenu la règle numéro 1, ne jamais me parler en public.

Je sais qu'il ne restera pas silencieux longtemps, donc je le coupe, avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fais à ton frère.

Le fait est que, ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, la seule chose que je regrette c'est les conséquences que cela a eu, mais le geste en lui-même était totalement justifié.

Max me regarde l'air stupéfait, comme si je venais de lui dire que le père noël n'existait pas ou que la terre n'était pas une planète, ou d'autre truc de ce genre. Et je trouve cela bizarre, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir l'air aussi étonné.

-Mais, je m'en fiche de mon frère.

Oh… Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Généralement quand tu entraines la personne qui a envoyé ton frère à l'infirmerie dans une classe vide, c'est pour l'engueuler, avec plus ou moins de violence. Mais alors…

-Pourquoi, tu m'as emmenée ici ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Il dit cela, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours. Je le prends dans mes bras, et ébouriffe ses cheveux. Et de savoir que quelqu'un se soucie de savoir si je vais bien me fait me sentir beaucoup mieux.

Comme la première fois où je l'ai rencontré.

_C'était en Mai dernier, à la rentrée des vacances de printemps. Ce jour-là, la rentrée m'était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, voir toutes ces familles heureuses, me donnait ce sentiment désagréable, appelé jalousie. _

_Mais ce fut pire quand je le vis, lui, joué au père de famille modèle, une femme, deux enfants. Je me demande ce que j'aurais ressenti en les voyant, si je n'avais pas su qui il était. J'aurais sûrement eu moins mal._

_Thalia était à côté de moi, mais c'était comme si elle n'admettait pas ma présence. Je la comprends, elle avait le droit d'être en colère contre moi, je n'étais pas venue à son anniversaire, et je n'avais pas été présente quand sa mère est partie. _

_J'aurais surement du lui dire la vérité, lui dire que si je n'avais pas été là, c'est parce que je venais de retrouver mon père, et qu'après le rejet que j'avais subis, je ne lui aurais été d'aucun réconfort. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit. A la place, j'ai trouvé une excuse bidon sous la forme d'un mannequin russe._

_Thalia et Scorpius disaient au revoir à leur père. Et moi je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux du mien qui disait au revoir à ses enfants, ou plutôt, deux de ses enfants._

_Et durant un instant, j'ai désiré aller les voir et leur dire toute la vérité, histoire de faire exploser la famille que je n'ai jamais eu pour me venger. Mais ce serait injuste envers eux, ils ne sont pas responsables des actions de leurs… de notre père. _

_Après quelques minutes, Thalia, Scorpius et moi, montions dans le train, et durant au moins une heure le silence de notre cabine était trop pesant pour être brisé. Thalia m'en voulait toujours, et Scorpius n'était probablement pas d'humeur à tout arranger. Donc je suis partie. _

_J'ai trainée dans les wagons, mais tous ces rires, ces jeux étaient pires que le silence, et la douleur était encore trop présente pour pouvoir être contrôlée. Je suis entrée dans un compartiment vide avant de m'écrouler en larmes. Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant pleuré que cette fois là. _

_Mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai sentis une main toucher mon bras, finalement, je n'étais pas aussi seule que je le pensais. C'était un garçon de Poufsouffle, probablement une troisième année. Il serait facile à intimider._

_Mais dès que ma vision n'était plus gênée par les larmes, je me suis rendue compte que son visage me semblait familier. Avec ses cheveux bruns clairs et ses yeux marron foncé. Il s'accroupit en face de moi, et me posa la question habituelle, le genre de truc que tu dis quand une fille déboule dans ton compartiment en pleur._

_-Est ce que ça va ?_

_La réponse à cette question est toujours non, c'est pour cela qu'elle est tellement ridicule à poser. Et si je n'avais pas été dans un état pareil, j'aurais surement sortis une réplique sarcastique, mais à la place tout ce que j'ai pu dire c'est la vérité._

_-Mon père est une ordure._

_Quand il a entendu ces mots, il s'est assis à côté de moi, et m'a donné un sourire triste._

_-Le mien aussi. _

_Après cela, aucun de nous n'a parlé, mais étrangement, ce silence était apaisant. Et quand je fus calmée, et que je m'apprêtais à partir sans un mot, il a retenu mon poignet._

_-Je m'appelle Max, et toi ?_

_- Alex._

Depuis ce jour là, Max et moi, avons une sorte d'amitié étrange, je lui apprends comment se comporter en société, ou plutôt coexister avec d'autres individus et lui me dit plein de trucs gênants sur son frère, que je peux répéter à tout le monde. C'est un marché équitable.

Après ma rencontre avec Max, je me rendis directement aux appartements préfectoraux de Thalia, et à mon grand étonnement elle est dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle me voit entrer, elle m'assaillit de questions.

Cela prouve qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé. Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais étonnée, ici, les rumeurs circulent plus vite que l'eau chaude.

-Merlin ! Alex qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Je suis trop fatiguée pour lui mentir, j'en assez de mentir. Et puis, si je ne lui en parlais pas, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète après tout ce qui est arrivé avec sa mère et tout cela. Mais, elle a l'air de plutôt bien s'en remettre, alors autant lui dire la vérité.

-J'ai retrouvé mon père.

Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme, et si je ne me sentais pas aussi mal je trouverais cela comique. Puis elle se ressaisit, et se jette à mon coup, en me serrant très fort contre elle. Je retourne l'étreinte, et me laisse aller. Je laisse tout partir, la peine, la colère, l'amertume, toutes ces émotions qui m'accablent tant depuis que je sais qui il est.

Après un moment, elle me relâche, et me fixe d'un air inquiet.

-Pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je peux entendre le reproche dans ses paroles, mais cette fois-ci, je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle elle est en colère c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas pu être là pour moi.

-Parce que, ta mère venait de partir, et que c'était à moi de te réconforter. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, après tout, ce n'est pas nouveau, cela fait 17 ans qu'il n'en à rien à faire de moi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. C'est juste que c'est plus facile quand il ne me le dit pas en face.

Thalia semble hésiter à me croire, je lui donne un sourire triste pour la rassurer. Et elle m'entraine dans une autre étreinte, en me disant qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi, et que je peux lui parler quand je le voudrais.

Et je sais déjà tout cela, parce qu'après tout, Thalia est surement la meilleure amie que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Je souris dans l'étreinte et inspire profondément, et bizarrement je trouve qu'elle n'a pas la même odeur que d'habitude.

Après quelque minute je me sens beaucoup mieux, et me libère de l'étreinte.

-Je peux rester dormir ici ?

Elle roule des yeux, et répond d'un ton faussement agacé.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Je lui souris, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de moment aussi complice. Puis je me rends compte que mes cheveux sont toujours remplis de poussière à cause de l'explosion de cette pauvre brique-pigeon.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés, s'il vous plaît. Au fait, est ce que vous avez remarqué que chaque fin de chapitre à un lien avec le début du suivant?

Et le suivant sera du point de vu de Rose ;)


	8. Rose 2

Note d'auteur: Voici le chapitre 8, je vais essayée de publier une fois par semaine, mais je ne sais absolument pas si je pourrais tenir cette promesse. Avant de commencer je remercie ma Beta, Petit Belin, pour ses supers correction, ainsi qu'Eedjil, Ame-Aky et Alice Love Rock Music, pour être aussi fidèle, et bien sûr vous tous qui suivez ma fic.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens!

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

Je vais prendre une douche.

Je viens de rentrer dans mes quartiers, et prendre une douche est la seule chose qui peut me détendre après une longue journée. Et il faut dire que cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante. Après que Parkinson ait pété un plomb, c'est moi qui est du amener David à l'infirmerie, et par conséquent, c'est moi qui est du écouter David se plaindre avec cette horrible voix de fille. Oh, et il y a aussi eu le moment où Erin est arrivée l'air totalement paniquée, comme s'il venait de survivre à un combat à mort, et pas juste à un vol plané de cinq mètres. Cette fille a vraiment le don de dramatiser la situation.

Enfin bref, maintenant la journée est finie, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de rien. Donc, je prends une serviette, et rentre dans la salle de bain encore habillée. Et à ma grande surprise, il y a déjà quelqu'un dans la salle de bain, et ce n'est pas Thalia.

Non, devant moi se tient, Alexia. Alexia très nue et très mouillé… Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de prendre une douche.

Et wow, je comprends mieux pourquoi autant de personnes se laissent avoir par son baratin. Je suis certaine qu'elle fait des UV, aucune autre explication à son super bronzage.

Mais même son physique de rêve ne peut pas compenser son infâme personnalité.

Elle est en face de moi, et ne fait absolument rien pour cacher sa nudité, à la place elle arbore un de ses sourires arrogants et hausse un sourcil.

-Est ce que tu pourrais me passer une serviette… à moins que tu n'apprécies trop la vue ? Mais dans ce cas là, je pense que ce serait plus équitable si tu enlevais aussi tes vêtements.

Honnêtement qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à cela ? Donc je lui lance la serviette que je tenais et me retourne, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air plus ridicule.

Une fois que je suis sûre qu'elle s'est couverte, et que je ne rougis plus, je me retourne. Elle est toujours en face de moi, sauf que cette fois ci, ma serviette est enroulée autour de son corps, même si elle ne cache pas beaucoup ses jambes. Je suis assez gênée. Alexia, elle, à l'air plutôt amusée. Et honnêtement cela m'agace qu'elle trouve une telle situation comique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle me regarde comme si c'était une question débile à poser.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? Je prends une douche.

D'accord, vu comme cela, c'était une question débile à poser. Mais elle sait très bien ce que je voulais dire, elle ne le fait que pour m'énerver.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi ici ? Tu n'es pas au courant qu'il y a une salle de bain dans ta salle commune ?

-Oui, mais dans ma salle commune on manque cruellement d'intimité.

Je hausse un sourcil, parce que, vraiment ?

-Désolée, mais il ne me semblait pas que le manque d'intimité soit un problème pour toi. Ta pudeur n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus frappant.

Elle sourit, et je n'aime pas vraiment ce sourire, il a quelque chose de menaçant, et puis il y a cette lueur dans son regard, qui ne me dis rien qui vaille.

-La pudeur n'est pas un problème, mais si tu veux je peux te montrer… sous la douche.

C'est moi ou elle vient de me faire une proposition indécente ? D'après son regard lubrique et la voix profonde et séductrice qu'elle a utilisée, je dirais que ce n'est pas moi. Je suis choquée par son culot, et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est crier de manière indignée.

-Non !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thalia arrive dans la pièce, elle a du m'entendre hurler. Et après avoir analysé la situation, roule des yeux, et soupire dépitée.

-Alex, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

Parkinson sourit de manière innocente alors que son regard ne m'a toujours pas quitté.

-Absolument rien, promis.

Elle se tourne et se dirige vers la porte par laquelle Thalia est entrée plus tôt, mais avant de sortir, elle se retourne vers moi, et avec un sourire insolent et un clin d'œil, me dit d'une voix séduisante.

-Eh Rosie, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis juste à côté.

Thalia roule des yeux, moi j'ai totalement perdu l'usage de mes cordes vocales. Mon visage brûle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse être aussi arrogante et désinvolte, et… et… et tous les adjectifs négatifs auxquels je pourrais penser quand je ne serais pas autant énervée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette peste ait réussi à me faire perdre mon vocabulaire.

Mais au moins Thalia semble compatir, parce qu'elle se racle la gorge l'air gênée. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elles étaient amies, Thalia est tellement plus… vivable.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais à quel point Alex peut être… irritante. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui demander de bien se comporter quand elle est ici.

Un rire moqueur m'échappe, et je hausse un sourcil.

-Parce que c'est possible pour elle, de bien se comporter ?

Je n'avais pas l'intention de paraître si mesquine, mais c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose chez cette fille qui me met hors de moi. Thalia détourne le regard, avant de trouver une réponse convenable.

-D'accord, je vais lui demander d'avoir un comportement plus… approprié.

Je hoche la tête, alors que Thalia sort.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident, ce qui est étonnant vu que Parkinson est dans la chambre à côté. Mais il faut croire que Thalia a réussi à la contrôler. C'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un peut avoir de l'influence sur elle, au moins l'avenir du monde n'est plus menacé… OK, peut être que je dramatise un peu, alors on va plutôt dire, que l'avenir de Poudlard n'est plus menacé.

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, je raconte ma rencontre avec Alexia à Linux et Lily, après tout, on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait partager les expériences traumatisantes. Donc nous voici, dans leur appartement, en attendant l'heure de la réunion préfectorale mensuelle. J'en suis au passage où Alexia me fait des avances sans la moindre subtilité.

-Et qu'est ce que t'as fais ?

Linux a beau être extralucide ou un truc du genre, il lui arrive de manquer totalement de logique. Non, sérieux, il croit vraiment que j'aurais dis oui, alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec mon petit copain d'un an ? Je lui réponds totalement incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fais ? J'ai hurlé.

Lily, hausse un sourcil, d'accord peut être qu'avouer que j'ai hurlé comme une fillette, quand on m'a fait cette proposition remet un peu en cause ma maturité. Mais j'étais vraiment choquée, je suis sûre que c'est une excuse valable… dans certaines civilisations.

Linux, lui, à l'air déçu, je crois que je viens de briser un de ses fantasmes masculins. Mais à quoi il s'attendait ? Il a aussi l'air gêné d'avoir posé la question, il passe la main dans ses cheveux et s'excuse d'un air coupable.

-Je sais, c'est juste, qu'elle est vraiment très, très… belle.

Le truc bien, avec Linux, c'est qu'il respecte la gente féminine. Parce que sérieusement, aucun autre mec, aurait utilisé l'adjectif « belle » pour définir Alexia, ils auraient utilisés, sexy, canon, sensuelle, ou d'autres termes pour dire que c'est une bombe sexuelle. Mais peu importe, ils sont tous exacte. Mais il y a juste un petit problème.

-C'est vrai, mais tu as oublié de prendre quelque chose en considération.

Ils me regardent tous les deux, l'air surpris, et Merlin, j'ai envie de les cogner, parce que ça devrait être évident. Donc, je respire profondément, et dis lentement en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

-Je ne suis pas gay.

Apparemment, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à cette réponse. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai un petit copain, un garçon, un mâle, avec tout ce qu'on attribue au genre masculin, alors pourquoi, ils semblent si étonnés ? En voyant ma confusion, Lily répond à ma question.

-C'est juste que, ce n'est pas le fait que toi, tu ne sois pas gay qui est déterminant dans la situation.

Je hausse un sourcil, non, parce que, qu'est ce qui est déterminant alors ? Linux, lui, a compris apparemment, parce qu'il poursuit là où Lily c'est arrêtée.

-Ce qui est déterminant, c'est qu'Alexia, soit la fille.

Honnêtement, je ne vois toujours pas où ils veulent en venir. A moins que… bien sûr, juste parce que cette peste à jusque à présent eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, on suppose qu'il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour que tout le monde saute dans son lit, ou dans la douche ou… peu importe.

Sérieusement, je m'en fiche qu'elle soit plus jolie que la moyenne, ou qu'il lui suffit d'un sourire pour que la plupart des hommes se prosternent à ses pieds. Cette fille, est la personne la plus superficielle que j'ai jamais rencontré, alors peu importe que tous les autres pensent que juste à cause de son physique, elle est une sorte de déesse, je ne me laisserais jamais avoir.

Voyant que je m'énerve, Linux me demande de continuer mon histoire. Donc je prends une respiration profonde et continue de la façon la plus synthétique possible.

-Et bien après, Thalia est arrivée, et Alexia est partie.

Ca c'est un résumé. Je peux voir Lily froncer les sourcils, puis après s'être raclé la gorge, elle demande.

-Tu veux dire que Parkinson a passé la nuit dans la chambre de Thalia ?

La question me prends un peu au dépourvu, c'est vrai quoi, quel est le rapport ? Linux intervient de manière nonchalante avant que je puisse l'interroger.

-Bien tu sais, c'est sûrement un truc de fille, les filles passent souvent la nuit dans la chambre de leur meilleure amie. Enfin bref, je crois que c'est l'heure de se mettre en route les filles.

C'était bizarre, même pour Linux. Mais bon, c'est temps-ci, tout le monde agit bizarrement. Donc je hoche la tête, et nous commençons à nous mettre en route vers le bureau de ma mère.

Quand on arrive devant la gargouille, Thalia est déjà là, adossée contre le mur, et elle nous sourit quand elle nous voit arriver. Et après quelques mots, nous montons tous les quatre.

Ma mère nous accueille, et on s'assoit en face de son bureau. Et bien sûr, elle passe directement à la partie travail. Au bout d'un moment, une fois que les plannings des rondes et nos rapports ont été vu. Elle commence à nous parler de la soirée d'Halloween, celle qui aura lieu juste avant les vacances de Toussaint et que nous étions chargés d'organiser. On s'était mis d'accord sur un bal costumé.

-Et bien, vu que l'organisation de cette soirée m'a l'air d'être une réussite, vous n'aurez pas de problème à organiser la soirée de Noël. Mais, j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose de plus spectaculaire pour Noël, comme un bal officiel par exemple. Est ce que vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?

Elle nous regarde tous un à un. Puis s'arrête sur Thalia, attendant clairement une réponse.

-Si on s'y prend suffisamment à l'avance, je ne pense pas que l'organisation sera un problème, madame.

Ca me fait bizarre, quand j'entends les autres appelé ma mère, madame. Il me faut toujours un peu de temps pour me rappeler que dans ce genre de réunion, ou qu'en présence d'autres élèves, elle n'est plus vraiment ma mère, elle est la directrice. Mais bon, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, et puis il ne reste plus qu'un an, après tout.

Ma réflexion est interrompue quand j'entends les mots « ouverture », « danse » et « préfets » dans la même phrase. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

-Pardon !

Ma mère me lance un regard désapprobateur, mais répète néanmoins.

-Je disais, que le bal de Noel devra être ouvert par les préfets, mais vu qu'il n'y a qu'un garçon, j'avais dans l'idée, d'ouvrir le bal par une valse tournante, où Linux changera de cavalière tout au long de la musique. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils acquiescent tous les trois. Et bien sûr la majorité l'emporte, fichue démocratie. Je déteste danser, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas danser. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ça, je suis une vraie calamité sur une piste de danse.

La réunion se termine, alors que mon esprit fonctionne à 200 à l'heure pour trouver une solution qui m'évitera de me ridiculiser devant toute l'école.

Lily me fait signe qu'elle a des trucs à faire, elle va surement retrouver la fille mystère ou quelque chose comme cela. Linux et Thalia sont déjà partis. Donc il ne reste plus que moi et ma mère.

-Un problème, Rose, tu sembles préoccupée ?

Je fronce les sourcils, elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi je suis contrariée, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mais je sais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je lui montre mon mécontentement, donc je commence de la façon la plus calme possible.

-Je ne sais pas danser, comment ouvrir le bal si je ne sais pas danser ?

Ma mère parait un peu surprise, j'en étais sûre, elle avait oublié. Elle enlève ses lunettes, soupire et se masse les tempes. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle réfléchit à un problème. J'attends patiemment qu'elle termine, je sais par expérience qu'il ne faut jamais l'interrompre. Puis soudainement, elle relève la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à quelqu'un de t'apprendre ? Il reste encore deux mois avant Noël, c'est plus que suffisant pour apprendre une danse.

C'est vrai que c'est pertinent, mais à qui je peux demander ? Liam ne sait pas danser non plus, Lily est assez occupée ces temps-ci, David… hors de question. Je suppose qu'il faut juste que je réfléchisse un peu plus. Je finirais bien par trouver quelqu'un.

-Ok, bon je vais y aller.

Elle me sourit puis hoche la tête, avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Alors que je prends la route de mes quartiers pour m'installer devant un bon bouquin, je vois Liam, mon parfait petit ami, sortir de la salle d'enchantement, bizarre. Quand il me voit il a l'air étonné, et peut être un peu… effrayé ?

Il vient vers moi, et passe un bras par dessus mon épaule, me faisant avancer.

-Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais ta réunion.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, c'est vrai que d'habitude, cela me ferait plaisir qu'il se rappelle les détails de mon emploi du temps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il agit étrangement ces temps-ci. Mais bon inutile de se montrer soupçonneuse, donc, je secoue un peu la tête histoire de faire partir les idées ridicules qui commencent à m'assaillir. Et force un sourire.

-La réunion vient de finir, je me dirigeais vers mes quartiers. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

D'accord, peut-être que cette question a l'air un peu soupçonneuse, mais c'est juste de la curiosité, il n'y a absolument aucun mal à demander à son petit ami, ce qu'il faisait dans une salle de cours, un samedi, c'est complètement innocent et désintéressé.

Je sens son bras se tendre un peu, et il met un peu de temps à répondre, mais quand il le fait sa voix n'est pas tremblante et je n'y détecte aucune trace de mensonge… pas que j'en cherchais.

-Je voulais parler au professeur Chang pour un devoir que j'ai à rendre Lundi.

Ca a l'air cohérent, mais en même temps un peu étrange.

-Que faisait le professeur Chang dans sa salle de cours un Samedi ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me donne un sourire, et je peux distinguer des fossettes, c'est trop craquant, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre. Il soupire et répond avec une voix nonchalante.

-Elle corrigeait surement des copies, ou faisait un truc pour ta mère, tu sais à quel point ta mère peut ressembler à une esclavagiste parfois.

Je ris à cette comparaison, c'est vrai que ma mère est assez exigeante, et je suis assez bien placée pour le savoir, la seule personne qui semble répondre à ses attentes jusqu'ici, c'est Liam. C'est une des choses qui le rend parfait. Ma mère l'adore.

Il embrasse ma joue, et après un étreinte, s'excuse.

-Je suis désolé, mais il me reste des devoirs à faire, et je ne voudrais pas te faire honte en ayant une mauvaise note.

Je lui souris et lui dis au revoir.

Oui, Liam est absolument parfait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller avec lui ? Je veux dire n'importe quelle fille rêverait de sortir avec lui, et moi qui est cette chance, je risque de tout gâcher parce que je ne me sens pas prête. Pourtant je l'aime, j'en suis certaine… quasiment certaine… d'accord peut-être pas. J'ai de gros doutes quant à mes sentiments pour lui. Mais en même temps grand-mère Molly m'a toujours dit que même si j'étais aussi intelligente que ma mère, au niveau émotionnel je tenais de mon père. Et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment. Donc OK, c'est vrai qu'il y a certaines émotions que j'ai parfois du mal à identifier. L'amour doit en faire parti. Peut-être que je suis amoureuse de Liam mais que je ne l'ai pas encore compris voilà tout…. Ou peut être que je me voile la face, et qu'en fait je ne ressens que de l'affection pour lui, et que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai tant de mal à concevoir l'aspect physique de notre relation.

Enfin bref, inutile de m'inquiéter à ce sujet, Liam m'a dit qu'il attendrait et je lui fais confiance.

Je me dirige vers mes quartiers, il me reste encore quelques détails à organiser pour le bal, comme mon costume par exemple, et il ne me reste qu'un peu plus d'une semaine pour en trouver un. J'ai toujours détesté les bals costumés. Je suis nulle pour me déguiser, puis il y a aussi la partie danse qui ne me réussit jamais. Mais plus que tout, c'est Halloween.

Et je déteste Halloween !

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est finit, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera la soirée d'Halloween, et du point de vue de... Thalia.

Qui peux deviner en qui Alexia sera déguisée? ;)


	9. Thalia 2

Note d'auteur: Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9, le bal! Je remercie comme toujours, Petit Belin, ainsi que mes fidèles reviewers, et ceux qui continuent à lire ma fic, mais je voudrais dédicacé spécialement ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie ^^ .

Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien!

* * *

Point de vue de Thalia Malfoy :

J'adore Halloween !

En tout cas, d'habitude. Mais cela fait une semaine que Lily refuse de me parler, et j'ai dû mal à être aussi enthousiaste qu'ordinairement. Il est 11h45, La fête est ce soir, j'ai déjà préparé mon costume, il me reste donc le reste de la journée pour essayer d'intercepter Lily et arranger la situation, sans compter sur le fait que je dois aussi aider Alex à trouver quelqu'un pour lui servir de prof. Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel des deux sera le plus dur… Alex sans aucun doute.

Après tout, c'est toujours Alex, d'ailleurs indirectement, c'est sa faute si Lily et moi nous sommes disputées. C'était il y a une semaine, juste après la réunion.

_Je suivais Lily dans ses quartiers, cela faisait plus d'un mois que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée ici, pas depuis qu'elle m'ait trouvée en train de pleurer, pas depuis qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Justement, cela faisait plus d'un mois que je voulais lui retourner ses paroles, mais à chaque fois que je me lançais quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous interrompait, et même si elle le cachait je savais que cela la faisait douter de mes sentiments. _

_Mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Lily parlait, visiblement contrariée par quelque chose._

_-Il paraît que Parkinson a passée la nuit dans ta chambre, hier soir._

_C'était une affirmation, et je la connais assez pour savoir que le fait qu'elle appelle Alex, Parkinson, veut dire qu'elle est énervée. Quoi qu'en y regardant de plus près, elle semble plus jalouse qu'énervée... Elle est jalouse, jalouse d'Alex, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, amusée par l'absurdité de la situation._

_Mauvaise idée, Lily a dû mal interpréter cet éclat. Puisqu'elle fronce les sourcils. Mais je décide de la rassurer tout de suite._

_-Oui, c'est vrai Alexia a dormi dans ma chambre hier. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. C'est Alex, il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi !_

_Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu, mais je peux voir à la façon dont se détendent ses épaules qu'elle est un peu soulagée. _

_-Alors, pourquoi elle était dans ta chambre ?_

_J'hésite, j'ai promis à Alex, de ne parler à personne de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit grand chose, si ce n'est qu'elle a retrouvé son père l'année dernière, et qu'il a refusé de rester en contact avec elle… ordure ! Mais à part ça, je ne connais pas son nom. Alex a refusé de me le dire, apparemment il lui a fait promettre de garder le secret, ou un truc du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas trahir Alex, ça fait des années (17 pour être précise) qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, et autant que j'aime Lily, on est ensemble que depuis Avril dernier, soit quasiment 6 mois. Alex a le privilège de l'ancienneté. _

_Je ne peux pas mentir à Lily, mais je ne peux pas tout dire non plus. Il faut trouver un juste milieu._

_-Elle était… très affectée._

_Lily a toujours l'air soupçonneuse, et je sais qu'elle va poser une autre question, puis une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par tout lui raconter, et j'en ai envie. Mais j'ai promis à Alex, donc autant faire de mon mieux pour éluder les questions, même si cela risque de vraiment l'irriter._

_-Affectée par quoi ?_

_-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en parler._

_Lily, regarde le sol, puis elle relève la tête, et ses yeux fixent les miens. Je peux voir qu'elle est agacée par mon manque de réponse. Mais moi, c'est son manque de compréhension qui me contrarie. Quoi, juste parce qu'Alex agit comme une garce la plupart (majorité) du temps, elle n'a pas de sentiments ? Cela commence vraiment à m'énerver que tout le monde pense ça._

_Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, juste que cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais hors de sa chambre, et que je me dirigeais vers la mienne en fulminant. Mais ce dont je me souviens clairement par contre, c'est du sentiment de vide, que j'ai ressenti quand j'étais enfin étalée sur mon lit, seule. _

Cela me tue. Pouvoir la voir de loin sans jamais entrer en contact. Elle me manque, je sais que cela ne fait qu'une semaine, et que même si c'est de loin je peux la voir, mais ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou sentir son odeur, ou entendre sa voix, toutes ces choses me manquent.

C'est pour cela qu'il faut que j'arrange les choses aujourd'hui, car demain les vacances de Toussaint commencent, et cela signifie dix jours à attendre avant d'avoir une chance de reprendre contact avec elle. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre à un jour de plus, alors dix…

C'est décidé, je vais aller la voir, et m'excuser, la supplier de me reprendre, je ferais n'importe quoi, si cela signifie que je peux être près d'elle.

Je sors de ma chambre, et j'ouvre la porte donnant sur le couloir dans lequel se situe nos appartements, de manière déterminée. Mais alors que je me prépare à sortir, Lily est en face de moi, devant la porte, la main en l'air surement pour attraper la poignée.

J'ai le souffle coupé, cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas été aussi proche l'une de l'autre. Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine, alors que j'avais presque oublié qu'il pouvait battre.

Je recule pour la laisser entrer, sans jamais baissé mon regard, ses yeux toujours collés aux miens. Nous restons dans cette transe durant un long moment, avant qu'elle finisse par briser le silence, et Merlin, cela fait tellement de bien d'entendre sa voix.

-Je… je suis venue voir Rose… elle a besoin d'aide pour son costume.

Ma gorge se serre, je baisse les yeux, rompant ainsi notre connexion.

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire. J'avais pourtant préparé un discours, que je m'étais promis de lui sortir à a première occasion où je pourrais lui parler.

Après un instant, elle commence à se diriger vers la chambre de Rose, mais j'attrape son poignet avant qu'elle puisse faire plus de deux pas.

Elle semble étonnée, pour tout dire, je suis surprise aussi, je n'en avais pas l'intention. C'était juste une sorte de réflexe. Et Dieu, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti sa peau sous mes doigts. C'est ma chance alors autant la saisir.

-Est ce qu'on peut parler… s'il te plaît.

Elle semble hésiter, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle a envie de dire oui. Elle se mord la lèvre, c'est le signe qu'elle va céder, juste quelques secondes de plus et elle dira…

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Rose nous sépare, je retire ma main de son poignet, et tourne la tête à temps pour voir Rose entrer dans le salon.

Lily, m'offre un dernier coup d'œil avant de se tourner complètement vers Rose.

-J'arrive !

Puis elle suit Rose dans sa chambre, mais avant d'y entrer, elle se retourne vers moi. Et avec un sourire timide, me fait un signe de tête.

Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je souris.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, Alex et moi avons parlé des candidats possibles pour le poste de prof particulier. Et nous en sommes venues à la conclusion que tous les élèves assez intelligents pour remplir les critères ne sont pas assez stupides pour accepter. Brillant, n'est ce pas ?

Mais cela commence à devenir critique, il sera quasiment impossible de chercher pendant les vacances. Et je peux dire que même si elle ne le montre pas. Alex commence à s'inquiéter.

C'est idiot, parce qu'honnêtement, qu'elle soit virée ou non, son avenir est déjà tout tracé. Elle rentrera dans une prestigieuse école d'art, sera licenciée en design ou en graphisme et finira par travailler pour tante Daphné comme styliste.

Parce que le truc étonnent avec Alex, c'est que même si la plupart du temps elle se fiche de tout et qu'elle vit sur l'instant présent, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, que ce soit dans le présent ou dans le futur. Et peu importe ce que c'est, elle finit toujours par l'obtenir.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, ce n'est pas vraiment Alex qui veut avoir son diplôme et finir ses études, c'est une promesse qu'elle a fait à sa mère. En dehors de moi, sa mère est sûrement, la seule personne à avoir de l'influence sur elle. Elles sont vraiment très proches, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être un peu jalouse, après tout Pansy est vraiment trop cool comme mère.

Enfin bref, Alex se lève et m'annonce qu'elle part se préparer pour la soirée déguisée. Pour l'instant, elle a refusé de me dire ce que serait son costume, et cela commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Connaissant Alex, ce sera forcement quelque chose qui la met en valeur, ou tout du moins son corps. Et étant donné son comportement mystérieux, et le sourire satisfait qu'elle affiche à chaque fois qu'on mentionne le bal, je parierais sur quelque chose de provocateur. Mais bon, ce ne serait pas nouveau.

Je finis par monter dans mes quartiers, et me préparer aussi. Alex et moi avons décidé d'y aller séparément et de se retrouver devant l'entrée de la grande salle où Scorpius et Jennifer nous rejoindrons.

Jennifer semble être la nouvelle copine de Scorpius, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout son genre de fille, non, généralement Scorpius préfère les bimbos sans cervelles qui l'écoute s'extasier sur lui même. C'est clair qu'avec Jennifer, il est loin de son genre de fille habituelle, Jennifer est… bizarre, voire très, très bizarre… mais gentille, je l'aime bien. Depuis que je ne suis plus là, c'est elle qui s'occupe de gérer les conflits que génère Alex dans le dortoir. On n'a pas idée, de tous les problèmes qu'Alex peut créer en une semaine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de me mettre en route pour le bal, je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Je peux dire avec fierté que je ressemble assez à une guerrière romaine. Alex n'est pas la seule à savoir se mettre en avantage. Ma jupe à frange est en cuir, tout comme le corset lacet, et les bracelets qui recouvrent la moitié de mes avants bras. Et mes longs cheveux blonds sont laissés détacher.

Satisfaite, je prends l'épée qui complète le costume et prends la direction de la fête. En chemin, je n'arrête pas de penser à Lily, en quoi est-elle déguisée ? Avec qui est elle venue ? Est ce que mon costume lui plaira ?

Mais la plus grande question, est-ce que je serais capable de l'approcher durant le bal ?

…Oui, aucun doute, c'est faisable. Je suis en haut de l'escalier, et je peux voir des centaines d'étudiants de toutes années confondues en train de chahuter. Ils sont tous en costume, certains sont masqués, d'autres non. Dans cette cohue, je pense pouvoir passer inaperçue.

Une fois que j'ai descendu les escaliers, je peux voir Scorpius et Jennifer. Lui est déguisé en soldat de la guerre de sécession, et elle, en…euh… citron ? Oui, je crois que c'est ce qui définit le mieux son costume. Quand je dis que cette fille est bizarre.

Je vais vers eux et Jennifer engage la conversation, d'un air excité.

-Ton costume est vraiment trop beau !

Je lui souris gentiment, et essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire pour retourner le compliment.

-Le tien est… intéressant.

Pas mal, jolie esquive, je suis fière de moi, Jennifer à l'air contente.

-Merci, je l'ai fais moi même.

Ok. Non sérieux, cette fille est vraiment trop bizarre !

Scorpius me lance un regard d'avertissement, que je peux déchiffrer par « dis quelque chose de gentil où je balance à tous le monde tes plus sombres secrets ». Mais je suis délestée de cette dure tâche quand Jennifer halète, apparemment elle a du voir quelque chose par dessus mon épaule. Et puis d'un coup, elle s'exclame d'un ton plat mais d'où on peut encore distinguer le choc.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait osé !

A coté d'elle Scorpius n'a pas l'air très surpris, il parle d'un air nonchalant.

-Et moi, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ais osé croire qu'elle oserait pas.

Vue ces commentaires, et les sifflets qui se font entendre un peu partout, il n'y a qu'une seule explication rationnelle : Alex !

Je me retourne rapidement, pour voir ce que la moitié du grand hall fixe, avec admiration, envie, ou dédain.

Cela aurait pu être pire… elle aurait pu venir nue.

Alex est déguisée en call girl du XVIIème siècle. Oui, je crois que c'est le terme le moins vulgaire pour définir son costume. Mais les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit étaient : catin de la cour. Et sérieusement, il n'y a qu'Alex qui peut avoir l'air classe avec ce genre fringues. Mais je dois avouer que c'est assez réussi, suffisamment… dénudé pour être provoquant, mais pas trop pour éviter les reproches.

Ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière, mais de façon détendue, et ils tombent en boucles anglaises dans son dos, tous sauf une mèche qui reste devant ses yeux. Elle porte un pendentif qui finit à l'ouverture de son décolleté. Et tout comme moi, elle porte un corset noir, qui avantage sa poitrine. Et sa jupe… si on peut appeler ça une jupe est verte, et s'arrête quelques centimètres plus haut que mi cuisse, et moi qui trouvais ma jupe trop courte. Alors que ses bottes à talons, noirs, elles aussi, montent jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets.

Elle sourit de manière satisfaite à l'attention qu'elle reçoit, puis se dirige vers nous. Dès qu'elle approche un peu plus, je peux attendre le bruit que font ses bracelets, il y en a au moins une dizaine à chaque poignet.

Alex a toujours adorée les bals costumés. Premièrement, parce qu'il faut se déguiser, deuxièmement, parce qu'on peut danser, et troisièmement… en fait, je n'ai pas de troisièmement, mais c'est toujours beaucoup plus classe d'avoir une argumentation en trois points.

Elle nous salut, et je suis sûr qu'elle s'extasie sur nos réaction. C'est moi qui décide de briser le silence en m'adressant à Alex.

-Tu sais cette partie du cerveau qui empêche les gens normaux de dire ou faire des choses jugées inconvenantes ?

Alex me regarde confuse un instant.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, toi tu ne l'as pas.

Elle roule des yeux, et soupire.

-C'est bon Thalia, ne fait pas ta rabat joie, c'est surement ma dernière nuit au château, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie de m'amuser… S'il te plait !

Elle me donne ce regard, le genre de regard que les petites filles de 7 ans utilisent, quand elles veulent un chien. Sauf que les petites filles de 7 ans sont innocentes et naïves, et qu'Alexia est tout sauf innocente. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de céder, je n'ai jamais su dire non à ce regard.

Je secoue un peu la tête, et ferme les yeux, j'ai presque peur de voir sa réaction quand je dirais oui.

-D'accord, très bien !

Quand je re-ouvre les yeux, je peux voir Alex aborder son sourire le plus éblouissant. Celui qui charme tant de pauvres innocents, les condamnant à une énorme déception. Elle prend ma main et m'entraîne dans la grande salle, où la fête bat son plein.

Au loin je peux apercevoir Leighton, réprimander un élève déguisé en troll. Il faut dire que la façon dont elle l'engueule fait vraiment contraste avec son costume d'ange. Elle est vêtue de blanc de la tête au pied, je peux distinguer des ailes dans son dos, et on dirait qu'une auréole flotte au dessus de sa tête.

Le troll semble lasser par ses commentaires, ce qui a pour effet d'énerver Leighton encore plus. Mais tout à coup, il baisse la tête honteux et part dans la direction opposée.

Derrière Leighton, se tient Casey. Je peux comprendre pourquoi cet élève a eu peur, Casey est assez impressionnante habituellement, alors déguisée en diable… D'ailleurs, je pense que son costume est un peu trop sexy pour celui d'un prof.

Leighton est déguisée en ange, et Casey en diable… quelle étrange coïncidence !

Casey murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Leighton, et celle-ci se retourne brusquement pour lui lancer, ce qui est, j'imagine un regard furieux.

Mais mon observation est interrompue quand je l'aperçois, celle qui occupe toutes mes pensées.

Lily est belle à mourir. Elle est déguisée en princesse égyptienne. Merlin, même nos costumes vont bien ensemble.

Un morceau de tissu rouge est enroulé autour de sa poitrine, un autre autour de ses hanches, d'où descendent des sortes de voiles légers, mais ses jambes sont toujours nettement visibles, tout comme son ventre. Ses cheveux sont détachés, mais un genre de diadème les empêche de cacher ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu-verts qui fixent les miens.

Il faut que je lui parle, tout de suite !

Je dis à Alex que je vais chercher à boire, elle me regarde étrangement, mais ne dit rien. Je m'avance vers Lily, et au passage, je confisque, un masque de Zorro, à une quatrième année, histoire de prendre des précautions.

Tandis que je parcourais la distance entre nous, ses yeux n'ont toujours pas quittés les miens. Et quand je l'ai finalement atteinte, elle prend ma main, et nous entraine, dans un coin isolé, hors de vue.

Mais avant que je puisse dire un mot, elle m'embrasse. Et Dieu, que c'est bon. Une semaine m'a semblé une éternité, et pouvoir enfin la toucher ressemble au paradis.

Après que l'air soit devenu une nécessité, elle met fin au baiser, et repose son front contre le mien, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Sa voix est basse, mais je peux dire qu'elle est sincère, puis elle ajoute, de façon toujours aussi vulnérable.

-Je t'aime.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et c'est comme si le ciel et l'océan rentraient en collision. Mon cœur bat tellement fort, qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment.

C'est l'occasion idéale. L'instant parfait pour lui dire je t'aime.

J'ouvre la bouche, et prie mes cordes vocales de fonctionner. Mais alors que j'allais finalement dire les trois mots magiques. Une voix appelle le nom de Lily. C'est Rose. Et grr c'est tellement frustrant.

Lily s'éloigne de moi, et le manque de chaleur me frappe brusquement, c'est comme si j'avais soudainement été téléportée au pôle nord.

Elle m'offre un sourire désolé, puis part dans la direction où elle a été appelée.

Après quelques minutes, une fois que je me suis remise de notre rencontre, je me dirige vers ce qui semble être le centre d'attention, où je serais sûre de trouver Alex. Et en effet, Alex est bien là. Elle danse avec un garçon de notre année. Et bien sûr, tout le monde est impressionné. Alex est vraiment très douée pour n'importe quel type de danse. Mais en même temps, elle a passé un été entier dans une célèbre école de danse il y a quelques années. Sa mère défendait un des profs, je crois.

Une fois la chanson terminée, elle se dirige vers moi, avec un sourire. Mais dès qu'elle est assez proche, son sourire se transforme en froncement de sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu portes ce masque ? Et où sont nos boissons ?

Règle numéro 1, quand on invente un bobard, faire le maximum pour qu'il ressemble à a vérité.

Et là, j'ai totalement foiré. Mais on ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'être distraite, après ce qui s'est passé avec Lily.

Règle numéro 2, si tu rates un mensonge, improvise !

-Désolé, j'ai eu soif en chemin ! Et, j'avais déjà le masque.

Elle me regarde soupçonneusement, et on dirait qu'elle veut me contredire. Je connais ce regard ! Vite, il me faut un truc pour la distraire, et lui éviter de se poser des questions.

-Tiens t'as vu Weasley et Finnigan, ne danse pas !

Elle regarde dans la direction que je lui ai indiquée, et je crois que la diversion a fonctionné. J'enlève le masque, le temps qu'elle regarde dans l'autre sens. Elle affiche un sourire moqueur. C'est bon, ça a marché.

-Il paraît que Miss Perfection, n'est pas très douée sur une piste de danse. Elle cherche un prof pour lui apprendre.

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'étais pas au courant. En même temps, cette semaine j'étais tellement absorbée par mes problèmes de couple que je n'ai pas remarqué grand chose.

Cependant, il est possible que se soit juste Alex qui le sache. Après tout, elle connaît pas mal de rumeurs. Il faut dire qu'elle en lance la moitié donc cela ne doit pas être très dur pour elle de se tenir informée. Et puis elle est aussi particulièrement attentive à ce qui concerne Rose. Après tout, Rose est une des seules personnes à avoir assez de répartie pour contrer Alex, et à être assez intelligente pour …

Attends une seconde… Rose est intelligente ! Alex sait danser ! J'ai une idée !

Une super idée, une idée génialissime !

Rose aide Alex, Alex aide Rose, Rose et Alex sont occupés donc Lily et moi sommes libres ! Jackpot !

Maintenant il ne manque plus qu'à les convaincre. Ou plutôt, persuader Alex de bien se comporter et supplier Rose d'accepter la proposition.

Après plusieurs minutes, à réfléchir au déroulement de mon plan, je demande à Alex de monter dans ma chambre, ce qu'elle fait après un regard insistant et la menace de ne plus la couvrir la prochaine fois qu'elle dépasse le couvre feu.

Puis je me dirige vers Rose qui est déguisée en vestale. Elle porte une robe blanche, laissant apparaître un léger décolleté, et qui descend jusqu'au sol, la seule couleur apparente dans son déguisement, c'est sa ceinture en bronze. Et ses cheveux quant à eux, son retenu dans un chignon précipité.

-Rose, est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ?

Elle me regarde étonnée. Il est vrai que même si techniquement on vit ensemble, on n'est pas si proche que ça. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Liam qui est déguisé en chevalier, puis hoche la tête. Je l'entraine hors de la grande salle, puis monte les escaliers, elle me suit sans rien dire. Je crois qu'elle est soulagée de quitter la fête, il est évident que ce n'est pas vraiment son truc.

Une fois arrivées dans ma chambre, Rose semble hésiter, et quand elle voit Alex, je suis sûre qu'elle va faire demi tour, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris place juste devant la sortie, ne laissant d'autre choix à Rose que de s'asseoir sur le lit, où se situe déjà Alex, qui quant à elle, me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

Autant commencer.

-Très bien, je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre, mais je crois qu'avec vos capacités respectives, vous pouvez vous entraider.

Elles me regardent toutes les deux, comme si je venais de dire que j'étais la fille du père noël. Puis après d'interminables secondes, Alex se met à parler.

-Tu veux que je couche avec elle ?

Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Rose vient de verbaliser mes pensées d'un air scandalisé. Et si un regard pouvait tuer je suis persuadée qu'Alex serait déjà enterrée. Mais c'est Alex, donc ce genre de regard n'a aucun effet sur elle, c'est comme si elle était immunisée. Elle a tout de même la décence de s'expliquer.

-Et bien, tu as dit qu'on pouvait s'entraider, et je crois que c'est le seul domaine où je peux lui apprendre des choses.

Bien sûr, Alex, pense directement au sexe. Rose plisse les yeux, comme si elle défiait Alex de dire un mot de plus. Et évidemment, Alex ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui offrir un sourire charmeur. Et de dire :

-Mais je suis sûr que tu serais très douée !

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit totalement dénuée de tact ? Contrairement à ce que je pensais Rose décide de répliquer avec un faux sourire.

-J'aurais adoré, mais j'ai trop peur d'attraper une MST !

Wow, ça fait mal. Alex semble irritée, je dirais même un peu vexée.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de trainée ?

-Quoi ce n'est pas ton costume ?

Si ça continue comme ça, elles vont finir par se battre et mon plan tombera à l'eau. Mais bien sûr Alex étant Alex il faut qu'elle ait le dernier mot.

-C'est quoi le tien ? Vierge ? Non, parce que si c'est ça, tu pouvais t'habiller comme d'habitude, le message passe tout aussi bien !

Leur voix commence à s'élever, et finalement peut être que bloquer la sortie n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça.

-Non, c'est en vestale, mais tu veux peut être que je te l'épelle ?

Ok, faut que ça s'arrête tout de suite, parce que vu le regard d'Alex, elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose de très mesquin qui compromettra toutes chances que mon plan marche, et par conséquent, la seule chance qu'elle a de ne pas se faire expulser.

-Stop !

Elles me regardent toutes les deux avec une lueur assassine. Mais courage, je peux le faire.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que toi Rose, tu pourrais servir de professeur à Alex, et en échange, Alex t'apprendrais à danser.

Et voilà, elles me « re-regardent » comme si je sortais d'un asile. Mais cette fois ci, c'est Rose qui brise le silence.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est le genre de moment dans lesquels je regrette ne pas avoir écouté Casey plus souvent quand elle nous apprenait des méthodes pour arnaquer les gens.

-Non, je suis très sérieuse. Vous y gagnez toutes les deux. Toi tu apprends à danser, et Alex… ne se fait pas virer.

Rose semble hésiter, mais je ne sais pas très bien si elle hésite à accepter la proposition, ou à la refuser. C'est vrai que pour elle, empêcher ou laisser Alex être expulsée doit être un gros dilemme. J'allais ajouter quelque chose, genre un « je t'en supplie », mais à mon grand étonnement comme à celui de Rose, c'est Alex qui parle en premier. Et ce qui est encore plus surprenant, c'est que ce n'est pas en mode, « je suis une garce et j'assume » mais plutôt avec sa façade naturelle, et sincère… vulnérable.

-Je… je te promets de ne faire aucune réflexion. Alors… s'il te plaît.

Wow, Alex ne dit jamais s'il te plait, enfin, très rarement, et le plus souvent, c'est juste pour moi ou pour sa mère. Rose semble délibérer un moment. Puis après un soupir.

-Ok, mais je fixerais des règles, et à la première que tu brises, on arrête tout. La danse, et les cours. Et c'est moi qui fixe les horaires, pour les deux.

Alex va protester mais je m'empresse de l'interrompre, inutile de tout ficher par terre quand on a réussi l'impossible.

-Très bien, elle est d'accord !

Rose fait un signe de tête puis sort de la chambre, Alex, elle, me lance un regard mauvais, auquel je réponds par un sourire.

-Tu me remercieras, tu verras !

Elle secoue la tête, et soupire.

-Si tu le dis ! Bon, j'y vais, la fête n'est pas terminée !

Elle quitte ma chambre avec un clin d'œil.

Après quelques minutes, passées à être fière de moi, et de l'exploit que j'ai accompli. Je regarde l'heure, 11h45. Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui. Je sors à mon tour de la pièce.

Une fois arrivée à ma destination, j'ouvre la porte sans toquer.

La chambre est sombre, mais je peux distinguer une forme sous les draps. Doucement, j'enlève mon costume, et me glisse dans le lit, tout près du corps déjà présent. Puis, le plus délicatement possible, je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, révélant, le visage paisible de Lily endormie.

Mais elle a du sentir ma présence puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes elle s'éveille. Elle fronce les sourcils de manière fatiguée.

-Thalia ? Qu'est ce que…

Je l'embrasse avant qu'elle puisse finir sa question. Mais je mets fin au baiser rapidement.

Et finalement après un mois de frustration à toujours être interrompue, je le dis.

-Je t'aime.

Lily ouvre les yeux, tout de suite beaucoup plus réveillée, elle scrute les miens pour voir s'il y a une chance qu'elle ait mal entendu. Mais ce qu'elle y voit doit lui plaire, parce qu'elle sourit. Le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu.

Elle m'embrasse, et on finit serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Je suis au paradis !

* * *

Voilà! Ce chapitre est finis,dites moi ce que vous en avez pensée ^_^

Le prochain sera du point de vue de Casey ;)


	10. Casey 2

Note d'auteur: Et voilà le chapitre 10, j'étais super inspirée après avoir vue Hp7 au cinéma! Et comme toujours je remercie ma beta, ainsi que mes fidèles reviewers, sans oubliez ceux qui continuent à suivre mon histoire ^^

Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien!

* * *

Point de vue de Casey Nott :

Je suis en enfer !

D'accord peut-être pas, mais chaperonner une soirée déguisée, totalement sobre, se rapproche assez de ma vision de l'enfer. Il ne manque plus que les flammes, et les fouets.

Leighton vient vers moi, qui sait peut-être que d'ici peu de temps, les flammes seront le seul élément manquant. Elle se positionne à côté de moi sans parler. Et je dois dire que c'est assez surprenant, parce que Leighton ne s'approche jamais de moi à moins de vouloir m'agresser verbalement. Et les seuls moments où ne parle pas quand on est ensemble, c'est lorsque sa langue est trop occupée à faire d'autres choses.

J'attends donc qu'elle brise le silence, mais après quelques minutes, elle n'a toujours pas l'air décidée, et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais m'en charger. Donc je reprends mon observation de la piste de danse.

Scorpius et la fille déguisée en citron danse un slow, ce qui est en totale contradiction avec le rythme de la musique, c'est mignon, oui, écœurement mignon.

Alexia, elle, danse de façon plutôt torride avec un garçon de Gryffondor, je suppose que cela contribue au rapprochement entre maison… dans un sens. Au moins, quelqu'un va s'amuser ce soir.

-Tu as beaucoup trop d'influence sur elle !

A côté de moi Leighton regarde la scène dépitée, elle dit toujours que c'est de ma faute si Alex est si… extravertie. Je ne vois pas le mal, au moins, elle s'amuse.

Je tourne la tête vers Leighton et hausse un sourcil de manière insolente. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle se contente de soupirer, fatiguée. Et je décide de ne pas répliquer. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Et ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que je l'ai remarqué. D'habitude je ne repère pas ce genre de faiblesse. A vrai dire, je ne m'en soucie pas assez pour y faire attention.

Sauf ces temps-ci.

Par exemple, je sais que quand elle touche ses cheveux c'est qu'elle apprécie nos joutes verbales. Mais quand elle serre les poings, elle est vraiment énervée. Je sais qu'elle fronce les sourcils et mordille le bout de sa plume quand elle est attentive. Mais elle tape du pied et agite ses doigts sur la table quand elle n'arrive pas se concentrer. Je sais des tas d'autres choses que je n'ai jamais remarqué auparavant, et honnêtement, cela commence à devenir légèrement inquiétant.

Comme tout ce que je ressens.

-Va te coucher, je vais leur dire que le bal est terminé.

Voilà, ça aussi c'est étrange. Je commence à faire et dire des choses dans le but de lui faire plaisir, l'exact opposé de ce que je faisais avant. Et le pire, c'est que la plupart du temps, elles sortent avant que je puisse y réfléchir.

Leighton me regarde soupçonneusement comme si c'était un piège. Et oui, ordinairement, si je pouvais encore contrôler mes actions, c'est ce que je ferais, je lui dirais d'aller se coucher, puis une fois qu'elle serait sortie, je partirais, puis reporterais la faute sur elle auprès de la directrice. Mais c'est le problème, je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne suis plus moi même.

Et d'habitude, j'apprécierais ce sentiment de perte de contrôle, après tout c'est pour ça que je me droguais, mais le fait est que, quand je perdais le contrôle à cette époque, c'est moi qui choisissais où et quand et comment, et avec qui. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, et ça me fais horriblement peur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir jugé que mes intentions sont assez sincères à son goût, elle quitte la grande salle. Et après avoir mis fin à la fête, je la rejoins.

J'hésite avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Mon front repose contre sa porte, et j'ai les yeux fermés. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive. Et peut-être que si je continue à provoquer… ce qu'il y a entre nous, ce sentiment s'intensifiera, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

Mais je baisse la poignée avant de m'en rendre compte, autant y aller, si elle sait que je suis indécise, elle en profitera.

Elle est endormie, enfin je crois, elle est dos à moi. Je me déshabille et glisse dans le lit, et après un moment d'hésitation, je me rapproche d'elle, presse ma poitrine contre son dos, et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

J'attends quelques secondes, mais elle ne fait pas le moindre signe de protestation… c'est sûre, elle est endormie. Je synchronise ma respiration à la sienne, et je peux quasiment sentir les battements de son cœur.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens reposée.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, nous sommes toujours dans cette position. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle est éveillée, je le sais parce que sa respiration est moins calme que la nuit dernière, et qu'elle joue avec la bague que je porte à la main droite.

-Tu es réveillée ?

Pas de cris ? Cela m'a l'air d'être un bon signe. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se montre agressive, autant ne pas gâcher ce moment d'armistice.

-Oui.

Leighton ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais je ne peux pas voir son visage, je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pense. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

-Tu as reçu la lettre d'Isabel ?

C'est donc ça. Isabel nous envoie toujours des lettres séparément. Elle sait très bien qu'on a du mal à communiquer sans violence, surement parce que c'est elle qui nous sépare généralement. Du coup, elle écrit ses lettres en deux exemplaires, pour éviter les pertes probables d'informations. Elle nous connaît trop bien.

Isabel est ma meilleure amie, autant que celle de Leighton, elle est surement la seule chose que nous avons en commun, ou en tout cas la seule chose que Leighton veut bien avouer avoir en commun avec moi.

J'ai reçu sa dernière lettre, il y a 3 jours, elle m'annonçait qu'elle avait trouvé une superbe occasion pour sa carrière de vendeuse, et qu'elle reprenait une boutique à Pré au Lard. Je me demande si elle a fait exprès, juste pour pouvoir nous surveiller. Histoire qu'on finisse tous l'année vivant.

Après une courte période à réfléchir à la situation, je réponds à Leighton, calme et posé, pour évité quoi que ce soit qui puisse la provoquer.

-Oui… est-ce que c'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

Elle arrête de jouer avec ma bague, et je retiens mon souffle. Mais c'est une fausse alerte, elle soupire, et tourne sur son dos. Mon bras est toujours au travers de sa taille, mais cette fois je peux voir son visage, elle semble particulièrement concentrée sur un point du plafond. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, elle répond à ma question… Par une autre question !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à sa mère ?

Je comprends mieux ! Leighton est inquiète de la réaction du professeur Chang si elle apprend que sa fille travaille si près. Ou plus exactement, elle a peur d'être mêlé à leur dispute. Personnellement je n'ai pas ce genre de problème. Tout le monde sait que je suis une garce sans le moindre scrupule, donc personne ne vient m'embêter avec des choses aussi futiles que les sentiments. A l'inverse, Leighton veut toujours passer pour la gentille, elle doit en subir les conséquences.

-On ?

C'est vrai, après tout, elle n'utilise jamais « on », et voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation qui lui déplait, et tout d'un coup, elle m'implique. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, et je peux distinguer un froncement de sourcil, comme si elle ne c'était même pas rendue compte de son lapsus. Puis elle reprend, d'une voix plus forte, se donnant un semblant d'autorité.

-Oui « on », Isabel est ton amie aussi, bien que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle s'en donnait la peine, quoi qu'il en soit, on doit… je ne sais pas… l'aider à résoudre cette dispute.

Je laisse passer la pique dissimulée dans sa phrase, je suis bien trop amusé. C'est tout Leighton, elle passe son temps à trouver de fausse raison pour tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle le fait tellement souvent, que je croie qu'elle ne s'en rend même plus compte. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Isabel est mon amie qu'elle veut m'impliquer, c'est juste parce qu'elle a peur d'être mêlée au conflit toute seule. Mais lui faire remarquer serait comment allumer une allumette au-dessus d'un bidon d'essence. Et bien que d'habitude j'aime jouer avec le feu, j'apprécie trop la trêve qui semble s'être installée entre nous pour risquer de la voir partir en fumée.

Donc je fais ce que je ne fais jamais, je lui donne un conseil, mais pour éviter qu'il soit trop sincère et désintéressé, ce qui serait totalement hors du personnage pour moi. Je me soulève sur un coude, et pose ma tête sur ma main. Puis d'une voix lente et calculée.

-Je pense qu'on devrait éviter de s'en mêler, cette histoire ne nous regarde pas, et s'impliquer ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Leighton quitte le point qu'elle fixait sur le plafond, pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Elle fronce les sourcils, et je peux quasiment voir les rouages fonctionner dans sa tête, comme si elle analysait mes paroles, ou alors, la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Je crois qu'elle vient de se rendre compte que cela fait au moins 12 heures que je ne lui ai rien dit de désobligeant, ou de mesquin, que je lui ai pas fait de réflexion lubrique et que je n'ai tenté aucune approche de nature sexuelle. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit penser avoir atterri dans une autre dimension ou un truc du genre.

Soudain, elle se lève précipitamment, et part vers la salle de bain, mais avant de passer le pas de la porte, je peux l'entendre dire :

-Je te déteste !

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, et regarde le plafond intensément, essayant de deviner ce qui passionne tant Leighton dedans. Mais à part du blanc, et peut-être une ou deux tâche de nature totalement inconnue, il n'y a rien. C'est totalement vide.

Je peux entendre l'eau de la douche couler, et j'ai envie de la rejoindre, mais ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment qu'on puisse imaginer. Donc à la place, je réponds à ses mots qui me sont si familier quand ils sortent de sa bouche.

-Je sais.

Je décide de rentrer dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise, après tout le Poudlard Express part dans 2 heures. Une fois que c'est fait, je prends la direction du train, et en profite pour faire mon boulot, en donnant des heures de colles pour des raisons totalement bidon.

Je monte dans le train et cherche un compartiment vide, mais je finis par trouver bien mieux, une cabine où se trouve Leighton, seule.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, surement en envahissant son espace personnel, mais cela ne m'a jamais vraiment déranger avant, alors…

Leighton ignore complètement ma présence, elle semble pensive, comme si elle travaillait sur un problème dont la réponse lui paraît trop improbable pour être juste. Cela me met étrangement mal à l'aise. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un sentiment dont j'ai l'habitude, mais bon, après tout, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas expérimenté ce que cela fait d'avoir des émotions.

-Que fais-tu pour les vacances ?

Voilà, ça recommence, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle fait pour les vacances, alors pourquoi est-ce que je pose la question ?

Elle aussi, trouve cela étrange, parce qu'elle me regarde comme si je venais de lui avouer que j'étais un être pur et vertueux. Autant dire que ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Mais elle répond tout de même à ma question, d'un air ennuyé certes, mais elle répond.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mes mères sont parties en voyage, elles repartent en lune de miel, encore.

Je souris, Daphné et Tracy sont surement le couple le plus stable que j'ai jamais rencontré, je les ai toujours beaucoup aimées. Elles m'ont recueillie durant quelques mois, après la mort de ma mère, ce que Leighton n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. Et même après que je sois rentrée chez moi, elles ont continué à se soucier de moi. J'aurais aimé avoir des parents comme elles. C'est surement une des raisons pour laquelle je provoquais Leighton si souvent, j'étais jalouse qu'elle se retrouve avec la famille parfaite, et moi avec la famille endommagée.

Mon manque de réaction a dû irriter Leighton parce qu'elle cesse son observation du paysage et se tourne vers moi avec un soupir.

-Et toi ?

Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'intérêt dans sa question, juste de la suspicion et de l'agacement, comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce que je lui fasse un coup tordu, et que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot et que j'arrive à la chute de la farce. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me comporte de manière civilisée avec elle. Mais autant le rester, je suis fatiguée de toujours me battre, fatiguée de la faire me détester.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, mon père a une affaire urgente à régler durant les vacances, il ne veut pas être dérangé.

Durant un instant, je pense apercevoir de la sympathie dans ses yeux. Comme si elle était désolée, et c'est ironique parce que c'est surement la seule chose dans ma vie qui ne dépend pas d'elle. Mais elle baisse les yeux et quand elle les relève, son masque est revenu, comme sa langue de vipère.

-Je le comprends, moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas passer mes vacances avec toi !

Ca fait mal ! Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'admettrais, donc je mets en place un sourire provocateur et hausse un sourcil. Si elle veut continuer à se battre, elle ferait mieux d'avoir une armure en acier trempée.

-Cela me brise le cœur, mais je suis persuadée que James ne verra pas d'inconvénient à me tenir compagnie.

Je peux la voir serrer les poings, et ses yeux noirs me fixent avec tellement de colère que je suis surprise de pouvoir encore respirer. Mais il y a autre chose que de la colère dans son expression, je peux distinguer de la peine.

Et il y a cet étrange sentiment qui commence à s'installer dans ma poitrine, une émotion que je ne saurais décrire, comme si une partie de moi me murmure de reprendre mes paroles, alors que ma tête me crie qu'elles sont justifiées. C'est troublant, mais comme toujours je ne laisse aucune émotion apparaître sur mon visage.

Après quelques secondes, surement les plus longues de ma vie. Elle se lève, mais avant de passer le seuil du compartiment, elle se retourne, et me lance avec autant de venin qu'une nuée de serpents.

-Il faudrait d'abord que tu es un cœur, pour qu'il puisse être brisé.

Après ça elle sort. Et je ferme les yeux. Je ne les ouvre que quand le sentiment de nausée qui m'a envahit s'amoindri. Il y a peu j'aurais probablement été d'accord avec ses paroles. Mais depuis quelques temps, beaucoup d'éléments tendent à prouver qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui bat à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Et je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que cela soit faux.

-C'est une chose étrange, l'amour, tu ne penses pas ?

Je tourne tout de suite la tête vers l'entrée du compartiment. Et je me retrouve à regarder la dernière personne à qui je pensais parler un jour : Luna Londubat.

Le professeur Londubat m'a toujours déconcertée. C'est pour cela que je séchais la majorité de ces cours, et que j'ai pris soin de l'éviter jusqu'ici. Elle rentre dans la cabine, et s'assoit en face de moi. Elle a toujours ce regard rêveur, comme si le sujet de conversation lui est égal quel qu'il soit, mais si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle choisirait celui-ci. Je pense qu'elle préférerait parler de ronflax cornu, ou d'autres créatures magiques, à vrai dire, moi aussi je préférerais.

Comme je ne lui réponds toujours pas, elle reprend sa question, avec un sourire indulgent.

-N'est ce pas ?

Je la regarde prudemment, comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait déclencher une catastrophe naturelle à l'intérieur du compartiment. Puis après quelque temps à réfléchir à la réponse la plus convenable, je décide de faire simple, avec autant d'assurance que je peux rassembler.

-Surement.

Son sourire est bien trop doux, comme si elle avait pitié de moi, comme si elle savait ce qui allait m'arriver et qu'elle compatissait au sort qui m'était réservé. Comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais, mais comment cette femme pourrait-elle savoir ce que je ressens quand même moi je ne le comprends pas ?

Après quelques minutes elle me laisse. Et je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée qu'elle soit partie ou triste d'être seule à nouveau.

Trois jours plus tard, je rentre dans mon appartement, c'est la première fois que je suis là depuis la rentrée. Je suis d'abord passée au manoir de mon père, mais Leighton a surement raison, puisqu'il préfère être seul que de passer du temps avec sa fille unique.

Je dépose ma valise dans la chambre, et contemple les différentes activités qui s'offrent à moi. Et elles me semblent toutes d'un ennui mortel. Je me demande ce que fait Leighton. Ou avec qui elle est. Ou à quoi elle pense.

Mais j'arrête, quand mes yeux se posent sur un cadre, qui est situé sur ma table de chevet.

Je le prends dans mes mains et l'admire de plus près. Il y a trois personnes sur la photo, deux adultes, et une enfant.

La femme sur la photo me ressemble étrangement, j'aurais presque l'impression de regarder dans un miroir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle, comme sur tous les personnages, d'ailleurs.

Ils semblent insouciants et… heureux ? Le bonheur est un concept qui m'est étranger depuis bien trop d'années pour que je puisse me le rappeler.

Pourtant je me souviens de ce jour, j'avas 6 ans.

_-Casey regardes par ici, mon trésor !_

_Ma mère me tenait dans ses bras, ses cheveux couleur miel me semblaient hypnotisant. Et je m'amusais à les faire glisser entre mes doigts. Mais la voix de mon père me demandait d'abandonner mon observation._

_Il se tenait devant un appareil photo, appuya sur différents boutons, puis s'empressa de venir nous rejoindre, plaçant un bras autour de la taille de ma mère qui lui souriait, et embrassant le haut de ma tête. _

_Et d'un coup, le flash de l'appareil m'aveuglât. _

Oui, je me souviens de ce jour, mais c'était avant. Avant que ma mère meurt, avant qu'on ne soit plus une famille.

Les émotions qui me submergent sont bien trop pénibles. Bien que j'en ressente de plus en plus souvent, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en avoir autant à la fois.

Je reposer le cadre brusquement, et traverse ma chambre à grand pas. Je m'accroupis devant la commode, et tire le dernier tiroir. Je le vide de tout son contenu. Et avec autant de délicatesse que me le permet mon empressement, retire le double fond.

Sous mes yeux, il y a plusieurs seringues et cinq petites fioles. Elles semblent toutes contenir la même matière, une sorte de liquide qui n'en est pas un.

Délicatement, je prends une des fioles. Je la secoue doucement comme on secourait une boule à neige, et de petites lumières dorées apparaissent dans le flacon, comme des paillettes qui brilleraient, s'illumineraient.

Je la fixe durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent, et recommence le processus à chaque fois, les regardant s'allumer et s'éteindre, mes yeux ne quittant jamais la fiole. Je suis comme hypnotisée.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, mon regard ne se porte sur une des seringues qui se trouvent au fond du tiroir. J'hésite un moment, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai gardé tout ça, mais enfin, pourquoi l'aurais-je jeté ?

Pourquoi me rendre vulnérable à ces maux qu'on appelle sentiments, en premier lieu ?

Ca ne m'a pas très bien réussi jusque là, je n'ai absolument plus aucun contrôlé sur ma vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer, si c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de souffrir?

Je tends la main, et attrape la seringue la plus proche. Mais j'arrête mes gestes là, quand une pensée me traverse l'esprit.

Leighton !

Leighton m'évite de souffrir, le soir du bal ou même le lendemain matin, je me sentais bien… Mais ce qui est paradoxal c'est qu'elle est aussi une des choses qui peut m'apporter le plus de douleur. Elle a réussi à apaiser mon cœur et à le poignarder dans la même journée.

Que faire ?

Que penserais t'elle si je recommençais ? Est ce qu'elle s'en soucierait ? Est ce qu'elle me détesterait… plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà ?

Je me concentre sur le souvenir de sa peau contre la mienne, sur le son de sa voix, sur le goût de ses lèvres, sur l'intensité de ses yeux.

La seringue tombe à mes pieds, comme la fiole. Je peux clairement entendre le flacon rebondir trois fois sur la moquette avant de s'arrêter, comme si un écho résonnait à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Puis soudainement…

-Casey tu es là ?

Je peux entendre des sons de pas dans le salon, et je m'empresse de ranger tout ce qui est étalé sur le sol, et de fermer le tiroir, juste avant que la porte de ma chambre ne s'ouvre.

Alexia est devant moi, elle fronce les sourcils en me voyant à genoux sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je me relève vite, et fais de mon mieux pour paraître calme, alors que mon cœur bat à deux cents à l'heure.

-Juste un peu de rangement, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Alex ne vient pas souvent chez moi, généralement elle passe les vacances avec Thalia, ou reste avec sa mère. Mais je suis contente qu'elle soit venue, elle peut me distraire de mes précédentes pensées.

Elle scanne la chambre des yeux, comme si elle cherchait un indice ou une quelconque preuve de mon mensonge, mais après quelques secondes, elle soupire et répond à ma question.

-Je suis venue chercher les résultats du prochain test. Et puis en passant, je vais en profiter pour déverser mes frustrations sur toi, d'habitude c'est Thalia qui me consacre son temps dans ces cas là, mais elle avait genre, un truc méga secret à faire, donc tu feras l'affaire.

Je souris, bien qu'elle soit douée pour mentir, (après tout c'est moi qui lui ai appris), Alex a toujours été d'une franchise déconcertante.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est, ce truc méga secret ?

Elle va s'asseoir sur mon lit comme si c'était le sien, le dos contre le mur, et les jambes étendues, puis répond d'un air ennuyé.

- Aucune idée, ce ne serait pas vraiment un secret si j'étais au courant ! Mais je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un !

Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui fait penser ça ? Elle te l'aurait dit si elle voyait quelqu'un, non ?

Après tout, c'est sa meilleure amie, elles se disent tout généralement.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, elle est juste… bizarre, ces temps-ci ! Par exemple, elle disparaît sans rien dire, et quand elle réapparait, elle est genre, tout sourire, et elle sort une explication bidon ! Et puis, elle semble ailleurs la plupart du temps, tu vois ce style de chose.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de répondre, avec un sourire calculateur.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net.

Elle me regarde confuse, bien sûr il faut que j'explique.

- Suis-la ! Tu la pistes pendant quelque temps, comme ça tu sauras ce qu'elle fait quand elle disparaît !

Alex semble hésiter, qui aurait cru qu'elle avait une conscience ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que je devrais plutôt attendre qu'elle m'en parle, je veux dire, c'est ma meilleure amie, je vais lui laisser un peu de temps avant de prendre ce genre de mesure.

Je soupire déçue, dommage, ça aurait pu être marrant.

-C'est toi qui vois !

Alex n'ajoute rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le but premier de sa visite ne lui revienne.

-Pour les résultats du test ?

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, souviens toi juste que la réponse est toujours B.

-Quoi ?

-Le prochain test sera un QCM.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Toujours B ? Sérieusement ?

Je lui envoie un sourire satisfait, c'est un plan de génie, personne ne s'attend à ce que la réponse soit toujours la même lettre, du coup, la plupart du temps, ils doutent tellement qu'ils changent leurs réponses au dernier moment.

-Oui, sérieusement.

Un sourire amusé se forme sur ses lèvres.

Et je pense que nos sujets de conversation sont écoulés, donc j'allume la télé. De nos jours, les objets moldus sont de plus en plus courants chez les sorciers, et puis il y a des trucs pas mal.

C'est une comédie romantique qui passe, un film débile, avec un scénario typique, un garçon rencontre une fille, et bla bla bla, drame, bla, bla, bla, happy end. Oui, scénario typique.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai posé la question à haute voix quand je vois Alex me regarder comme si je venais de lui demander de résoudre un problème métaphysique.

-Comment est ce que je le saurais ?

C'est surement ce qu'elle aurait répondu si je lui avais demandé de résoudre un problème métaphysique. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je commence vraiment à me demander qu'est ce que l'amour ? Est ce que c'est comme dans les films ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela doit être agréable, tu ne penses pas ?

Alex semble réfléchir sur la question pendant un moment.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je pense que les histoires d'amours finissent mal, en général.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cite moi, un couple de notre entourage qui a duré sur le long terme, à part Tracy et Daphné, parce qu'elles, elles sont comme l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Je cherche pendant un moment, Astoria et Drago ont divorcés tout comme Blaise et Cho. Leighton a eu le cœur brisé par James. Ma mère est morte, et mon père se noie dans le travail depuis. Et Pansy, je ne sais pas très bien ou en est la vie amoureuse de Pansy, mais vu le manque de présence paternelle dans la vie d'Alex, je suppose qu'elle ne doit pas aller très loin. Puis il y a moi et Leighton… oui, Alex a raison, les relations de couples finissent mal.

Pourtant, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix dans ce genre de chose, même si Alex semble persuadée du contraire.

-Alors c'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Ne jamais tomber amoureuse ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Elle me regarde un moment, puis secoue la tête, avant de se lever, et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je pense… je pense que l'amour ce n'est pas comme dans les films. A la fin, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui finit par souffrir, alors autant s'éviter la peine de faire des efforts pour quelque chose qui va mal finir.

Je suis surprise, je pensais tout connaître d'Alex, mais son point de vue sur l'amour m'intrigue.

-Intéressant ! Mais que ferais tu, si ça t'arrivais ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si la possibilité que cela lui arrive ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais après un moment, elle a l'air de contempler la question.

-J'attendrais que ça passe… Je crois que l'amour c'est comme la grippe, tu as de la fièvre, tu ne peux rien avaler, et parfois tu peux même délirer, mais ça finit toujours par passer.

J'ai envie de rire, c'est une perspective intéressante des choses, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit si facile à mettre en œuvre dans la pratique. Non, dans la pratique… l'amour est quelque chose de douloureux et on sait que ce serait mieux de tout arrêter mais cela devient une addiction, tous les sentiments que cela peut provoquer en nous, c'est comme… une drogue.

L'image de Leighton apparaît dans mon esprit, mais je secoue la tête.

-Mais peut être que quelque fois la fièvre ne passe pas. Peut être que même si on finit toujours par souffrir, les moments où tout va bien valent le coup.

Alex me regarde bizarrement, c'est n'est pas son regard incrédule habituel, non, elle me fixe de manière intense, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle soupire, et reprend sa façade de jeune fille superficielle.

-Peu importe, cette conversation devient beaucoup trop philosophique pour moi… Tu veux aller faire du shopping ?

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est finit, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Le prochain sera du point de vue de Lily ;)


	11. Lily 2

Note d'auteur: Coucou tout le monde, voici le 11ème chapitre ! Mais avant de commencer, je remercie comme toujours ma beta ainsi que mes fidèle reviewers, sans oublier ceux qui se sont rajouter, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ^^

Disclaimer: Si je le posséder j'aurais pas besoin de continuer mes études.

* * *

Point de vue de Lily Luna Potter :

-Tu veux faire du shopping ?

C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Thalia et moi sommes sur mon lit, chez moi, seules et nues. Et elle me demande si je veux faire du shopping ? Cela doit être une blague, parce que là tout de suite, c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire.

-Pas vraiment… As-tu une idée de la difficulté que c'est d'avoir la maison rien qu'à moi ?

Elle trace distraitement des formes sur mon abdomen et c'est la chose la plus distrayante qui existe au monde. Quoi que ses lèvres sur mon cou sont assez… Oh Merlin ! Je suis sûre que ça laissera une marque. J'ouvre les yeux, et je la voie me fixer avec ce sourire satisfait commun à tous les Serpentards, j'adore ce sourire sur elle, en fait j'adore n'importe quel type de sourire si c'est elle qui le porte.

Et ça m'a manqué, une semaine sans lui parler est beaucoup plus pénible que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et d'accord c'est en partie ma faute, j'ai réagi de façon excessive. Mais j'y peux rien si sa meilleure amie à l'allure d'un top model… et que j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler ma jalousie. Enfin bref, maintenant c'est fini, il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi, et des draps en velours.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on a droit à un peu d'intimité ?

Je souris, je suis vraiment trop fière de moi, sur ce coup là.

-Et bien, mes parents font une sortie en amoureux, que j'ai organisé pour eux. Albus est à un rencard que je lui ai arrangé, et James… aucune idée, surement dans un cercueil quelque part, il rentrera au coucher du soleil.

Elle rit, amusée, et je suis encore plus fière de moi pour l'avoir provoqué.

-Tu compares ton frère à un vampire ?

James et moi ne nous entendons pas particulièrement bien, sa façon de traiter les filles me répugne, surtout depuis que lui et Leighton ne sont plus ensemble. Ils formaient pourtant le couple parfait, et du jour au lendemain il a décidé qu'elle ne méritait plus son attention. En fait je crois plutôt que c'est parce que ça devenait trop sérieux entre eux qu'il a rompu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, c'est ce qu'on fait généralement, on s'ignore. Mais que les choses soient claires, je l'aime quand même, après tout c'est mon frère, et nos parents nous ont toujours appris que la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Disons juste que c'est plus facile avec Albus.

- Je le comparerais bien à un loup garou, mais son horrible caractère ne se limite pas à trois nuits par mois.

Elle rit encore, et c'est décidé, c'est le son que je préfère dans tout l'univers. Je recommence à l'embrasser, et cela dure, pendant un bon moment, quand tout à coup, elle m'arrête. Je la vois froncer les sourcils, et regarder vers la porte.

-Tu as entendu ?

Honnêtement tout ce que j'entends là tout de suite, c'est les battements de mon cœur qui résonne dans ma tête, mais alors que j'allais répondre, je perçois un bruit, puis deux, comme une porte, et des voix, et…

-Lily, on est rentrés !

Oh, non, non, non, non ! Mes parents sont rentrés plus tôt que prévus. On n'a vraiment pas droit à un moment de paix dans cette maison !

Je me lève vite, et fais de mon mieux pour discerner mes vêtements de ceux de Thalia, j'enfile les mien, et lui passe les siens pour qu'elle fasse de même. Une fois qu'on est toute deux à peu près correctement habillées, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre. Mais quand je me tourne vers Thalia, elle a les bras croisés, et un air consterné.

-Il est hors de question que je passe par la fenêtre !

J'ai envie de protester, mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Donc je referme la fenêtre, et chuchote, connaissant mes parents, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour monter voir pourquoi je ne réponds pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Thalia semble réfléchir à la situation, et je peux entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir, je pense n'avoir jamais rien vécu d'aussi stressant de toute ma vie. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent, et tout à coup, Thalia relève la tête, et me dit d'un air décidée.

- Vas-les occuper !

Les bruits sont beaucoup trop près, je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle est son plan, je sors directement de ma chambre, pour me trouver face à face avec mon père. Je lui envoie un faux sourire, et ferme la porte derrière moi le plus naturellement possible.

-Vous rentrez tôt.

Mon père sourit, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir des soupçons c'est un bon signe. Je l'entraine le plus loin de ma chambre que possible, on finit par se retrouver à la cuisine où ma mère est déjà présente, elle m'accueille chaleureusement.

-On s'ennuyait, et puis on s'est dit que vu que tes frères ne sont pas là, ce serait l'opportunité de passer du temps avec toi.

Super, j'ai tout fait pour les virer, et ils veulent passer du temps avec moi.

-Oh quelle… chance.

Mon manque d'enthousiasme a dû apparaître parce que ma mère fronce les sourcils.

-Tu avais d'autres projets ?

Oui ! Mon projet était de passer toute une journée avec ma petite amie secrète, qui d'ailleurs se trouve toujours dans ma chambre… Je crois. Thalia n'a pas précisé ce qu'elle ferait pendant que j'occupais mes parents. Je vais répondre à ma mère de la façon la plus amicale possible quand j'entends quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Je me retourne, Thalia est au pied de l'escalier. Ok, j'aurais vraiment dû me tenir informer du plan, parce que là je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir, et je pense que mes parents sont dans la même situation.

Le silence semble rendre Thalia mal à l'aise. Elle m'envoie un regard insistant. Je crois que c'est à mon tour.

-Euh… Papa, Maman, je vous présente Thalia… Malfoy.

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée quant à leur réaction. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se montreront désagréables. Après tout, ils ont surement dépassé ces querelles de lycéens stupides, ou en tout cas j'espère.

C'est mon père qui bouge en premier, il lui donne un sourire poli auquel elle répond, et lui serre la main. C'est bon signe. Ma mère fait de même, mais je peux voir qu'elle se pose des questions, et je ferais mieux de répondre tout de suite avant qu'un des deux lance un interrogatoire. Heureusement pour moi, c'est Thalia qui parle en premier.

-Nous travaillons sur un devoir de soin aux créatures magiques, ensemble.

Heureusement que c'est elle qui a parlé, j'aurais jamais réussi à sortir une explication rationnelle de façon aussi persuasive. Je suis vraiment nulle pour mentir. Mais je viens de me rendre compte, que ça me semble familier, et je vois exactement où elle veut en venir donc je continue.

-Oui sur les Ronflax Cornue, tante Luna, nous a mit en binôme.

Je n'ai aucun problème à paraître convaincante, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, ce n'est juste pas dans l'actualité.

_On était en cinquième année, cours de soins aux créatures magiques, partagé entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. _

_-Les Ronflax Cornue sont des créatures très timides, elles ont le pouvoir de se rendre invisible, vous les voyez ?_

_Le fait que tante Luna nous demande de voir des créatures invisibles n'est pas en soit très bizarre, non ce qui fut étrange, c'est de pouvoir voir ces créatures invisibles. Devant moi se tenait une sorte de petit renard violet, dont les oreilles ressemblent un peu à des cornes, mais à part ça, il a l'air assez inoffensif._

_-Est-ce que tu le vois ?_

_A coté de moi Liam semble confus. Il tourne la tête un peu partout pour voir de quoi je parle mais même quand il regarde dans la bonne direction il n'arrête pas sa recherche._

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_Je suppose que ça veut dire non. Mais je trouve ça vraiment troublant d'être capable de voir quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre ne peut pas voir. En même temps, cette… chose, est trop mignonne. Je me baisse à sa hauteur pour l'inciter à s'approcher de moi, ce qu'il fait, et je le caresse entre les oreilles ou cornes plutôt, et… il remue la queue, on dirait plus un chien qu'un renard, ou qu'une créature magique rarissime. _

_Les autres élèves me regardent bizarrement, et c'est vrai que techniquement, pour eux, je suis en train de brasser du vent, ce qui est totalement ridicule. Donc je me relève. Et au manque d'attention, le Ronlax Cornue se dirige vers quelqu'un d'autre, il semble faire le tour des élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne. Thalia._

_Et à mon grand étonnement, elle regarde en bas, et elle semble le voir. _

_Tante Luna souriait d'un air mystérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse distinguer au loin le son de la cloche. _

_- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez rentrer au château, mais faites attention de ne pas vous faire attaquer par des nargoles. Ils sont très agressifs à cette époque de l'année. _

_C'est le genre de chose qu'elle dit quand elle termine ses cours, faut pas se demander pourquoi la moitié des élèves pense qu'elle a une case en moins. Je me tournais pour partir. Quand sa voix reprit._

_-Lily, Thalia, restez un moment j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à nourrir les Héliopathes. _

_Je m'arrête et dis à Liam de poursuivre sans moi, alors que Thalia semblait faire la même chose avec Alexia, qui après un dernier coup d'œil méfiant vers Luna, hocha la tête et partit. _

_Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que nous trois, Luna reprit ce sourire mystérieux mais restait silencieuse, elle semblait nous observer, alors que le Ronflax Cornue s'amusait à courir en cercle autour de Thalia et moi._

_Après un long moment de silence, assez maladroit je dois dire, Thalia finit par s'impatienter._

_- On ne devrait pas aller nourrir les… euh… Hélio…machin ?_

_Et pour la première fois __je tournais la tête vers Thalia pour la regarder.__Nous n'étions jamais vraiment restées dans la même pièce avant, même si on est actuellement en plein air. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que généralement il y a tellement de monde autour de nous, que les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait étaient atténués à un tel point qu'il m'arrivait d'oublier cette étrange connexion. Mais à ce moment, il n'y avait quasiment que nous deux, côte à côte, nos bras s'effleuraient légèrement. __La course du renard nous a fait nous rapproché inconsciemment.__ Et je ne me souviens pas avoir été si proche d'elle avant ce jour. Mon cœur battait soudainement très fort à cette pensée. _

_Mais toute la réflexion sur ce qui m'arrivait fut interrompue par Luna qui portait un sourire satisfait ce qui est une assez rare occurrence. _

_-Voyons, tout le monde sait que les Héliopathes ne se nourrissent que la nuit. Je vous ai retenues parce que je veux vous confier un projet._

_Me concentrer sur ce que dit Luna me parait beaucoup plus sain, donc je décide de montrer mon intérêt._

_-Pourquoi nous ?_

_Avec ça Luna se baisse et prend l'étrange petite créature dans ses bras, comme si c'était un animal de compagnie._

_-Parce que vous êtes les seules à voir Rouky ! _

_Sérieusement ? Rouky ? Pour un renard ? Pas que je sois à fond dans la culture moldue mais quand même « Rox et Rouky », ce serait une étrange coïncidence, même pour Luna. _

_-Et ?_

_Elle nous regarde encore, avec cette étrange lueur, comme si elle savait quelque chose d'une importance capitale, mais qu'elle décidait d'en faire une leçon, je déteste quand les adultes font ce genre de chose. _

_-Je veux que vous découvriez pourquoi, ensemble… ce sera noté. _

_L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappe absolument pas, Luna est la personne qui les a découverts et étudiés. Elle sait absolument tout de ces bestioles, donc le réflexe logique serait de la consulter pour savoir la réponse. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une option possible, ce qui veut dire, qu'on doit aller à la bibliothèque et faire des recherches et ce genre de chose… Cool._

_La marche vers le château était silencieuse, chacune de nous était perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Thalia brise le silence._

_-Ca ne te dérange pas ?_

_Et pour la première fois, sa voix m'était dirigée, elle n'avait pas l'air moqueuse ou sarcastique, comme toutes ces histoires que nos parents nous racontaient de leur adolescence. Mais sa question me troublait, ce dont elle dû s'apercevoir puisqu'elle s'expliqua._

_-De faire équipe avec moi, je veux dire._

_Elle avait l'air assez nerveuse, ce que je pensais impossible d'après ce qu'on raconte sur les Serpentards, et pour tout dire, mignonne est le premier mot qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Donc, je répondis en montrant que j'étais sincère. _

_-Non, ça ne me dérange pas… et toi ?_

_Elle regarda le sol, avant de relever la tête et de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

_-Non, ça ne me dérange pas non plus. _

_Son sourire à cet instant est surement la chose la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vu._

Je suis ramenée dans le présent quand mon père s'adresse à moi.

-Ca se passe bien jusqu'ici ?

Je sais qu'il ne parle pas du devoir, il parle de notre collaboration, comme si pour lui ce serait naturel qu'on ne puisse pas se supporter ou un autre stéréotype de ce genre, mais à mon avis tous ces clichés sont ridicules. Juste parce que nos parents étaient rivaux dans le passé ne veux pas dire qu'on est condamné à répéter ce schéma.

Donc je réponds aussi calmement que je peux.

-A la perfection.

Et c'est la vérité, ma relation avec Thalia est parfaite, je ne pense pouvoir imaginer quelque chose de mieux. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment mes parents réagiraient s'ils connaissaient la vraie nature de notre relation. Ca a déjà l'air de les surprendre qu'on ne se déteste pas, alors s'ils savaient ce qu'on faisait avant qu'ils arrivent. Je suis persuadée que mon père pourrait avoir une attaque.

Le silence qui s'était installé, est brisé à nouveau par Thalia qui s'adresse à mes parents aussi poliment que s'ils appartenaient à la famille royale.

-Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais j'avais dit à Scorpius de venir me chercher à cette heure. Cela a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Le fait est que, c'est totalement faux. Elle ne demande jamais rien à son frère, et on pensait encore avoir au moins deux heures. Et je l'envie légèrement pour faire cette sortie discrète, et ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire.

Mes parents lui disent au revoir, et je la raccompagne à la porte, je sais que mes parents nous regarde alors l'embrasser est totalement hors de question, et ils peuvent toujours nous entendre, donc lui dire quelque chose qui nous compromettrait est déconseillé. A la place, je mime un « je t'aime », qu'elle retourne, avant de partir, sans oublier de m'envoyer un sourire éblouissant, qui me fait soupirer.

-Elle a l'air gentille.

Je me retourne et me prépare psychologiquement à ce qui va suivre. J'essaie de sembler désintéressée quand je réponds à leur question de façon brève et précise.

Mon père est peut-être un aurore, mais c'est ma mère qui mène toujours les interrogations, et elle est très douée pour ça. Elle pose des questions banales, desquelles on ne se méfie jamais, mais en fait c'est un interrogatoire déguisé. Mon père, est complètement ignorant de ce qui se passe devant lui. Je l'adore, mais il est vraiment trop naïf.

-Elle l'est.

-Elle est jolie.

Selon moi, « Jolie » ne définit pas bien Thalia, non, splendide, la beauté incarnée, magnifique sont des adjectifs qui lui correspondent mieux, mais dire ça a ma mère, serait comme lui déclarer mon amour éternel pour cette fille. Donc je me contente d'une réponse sobre.

-Oui, elle est très belle, en effet.

Ma mère ne cache même plus son soupçon maintenant, elle me fixe un long moment, et j'essaie de rester inflexible sous son regard.

Je suis heureusement sauvée par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Albus est rentré, et Rose le suit. Pourquoi ils rentrent tous plus tôt que prévu ? Y a une réunion de famille dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Et pourquoi Rose est là ?

Albus vient à côté de moi, et m'entraine dans une étreinte, avant de se retirer et de me tenir par les épaules.

-Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ? Mais si tu m'arranges encore un rencard avec une fille aussi timbrée, je ne te parlerais plus jamais !

Ok, peut être Lucinda Jones n'est pas la fille qui correspond le plus à Albus, mais en si peux de temps je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux.

Derrière lui, Rose parle avec mes parents. Mais dès qu'elle voit que je suis libérée de sa prise, elle s'excuse et m'entraine dans ma chambre. Elle a l'air assez tendue, et pendant un moment j'ai peur qu'elle ait aperçu Thalia.

Elle commence à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre, et alors que j'allais lui demander le problème, elle se tourne vers moi, et avec un regard dérouter me dit.

-J'ai fais une bêtise !

C'est très inhabituel. Rose ne fait jamais de bêtises, elle ne prend jamais de décision irréfléchie et fait toujours ce qu'on attend d'elle. Alors la voir aussi affolée est un peu alarment.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je m'attends à quelque chose d'une importance cataclysmique, genre qu'elle a mis le feu chez elle, ou qu'elle a jeté un sort nocif sur quelqu'un, d'où ma surprise quand elle me dit.

-J'ai accepté d'aider Parkinson !

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle un drame, c'est… inattendu, mais pas catastrophique, en tout cas pas au point de générer une telle réaction. D'accord, Alexia est dure à gérer et imprévisible, mais elle n'est pas non plus le mal incarné, comme Thalia me le rappelle à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de critiquer la peste qui lui sert de meilleure amie.

-Et ?

Et là, c'est le drame, Rose fronce les sourcils, et je peux voir qu'elle est sur le point d'entrer dans un de ses monologues enflammés. 3, 2, 1 …

-Et ? Comment ça et ? Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Liam ? Non, mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais quand j'ai accepté ?

Elle est quasiment au point où elle tape sa tête contre le mur. Mais pour éviter une perte inutile de neurone, je la prends par les épaules et l'assoie sur le lit. Merlin, elle semble complètement anéantie, et pour tout dire c'est assez comique. Je m'assois à côté d'elle est fait de mon mieux pour cacher mon amusement.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Elle me lance un regard froid, et cette fois-ci je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire. Rose se lève, et va chercher la guitare posée dans un coin de ma chambre, avant de se rasseoir sur le lit, et de pincer les cordes pensivement. Rose est sûrement la seule personne qui touche à cette guitare, moi je ne peux pas enchainer trois notes exactes, en fait, cette guitare n'est là que pour la déco. Elle date de la période Rock star de James, qui, si je me souviens bien, a duré deux mois. J'aurais surement du m'en débarrasser mais Rose y semble attachée, elle a toujours beaucoup aimé la musique et je crois que ça l'aide à faire le vide.

Après un moment, elle soupire. Au moins elle est calmée.

-Ma mère va m'en vouloir, elle voulait vraiment expulser Parkinson, et à cause de moi, cette peste va pouvoir rester et surement créer encore plus de problèmes. Et Liam… on ne passe déjà pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors si je dois donner des cours à Parkinson, ce temps sera encore plus limité, et je ne sais pas comment il réagira quand il sait que c'est à cause d'elle que je suis encore moins présente. Et puis… c'est Parkinson, elle est odieuse, et arrogante, et insensible et… plein d'autres choses

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, si ça la gène autant, alors pourquoi elle a accepté ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as dis oui, alors ?

Elle arrête de pincer les cordes, et paraît réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je commençais à désespérer pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apprendre à danser, et Thalia semblait si triste ces temps-ci, je me suis dis que c'était peut être à cause de ça. Et je ne sais pas, je n'ai… pas réfléchi.

Oh… Une soudaine vague de culpabilité m'envahit. J'ai fais souffrir Thalia. Je baisse la tête, il faut que je me rachète, et je sais exactement commente je vais faire.

-Il faut que tu le fasses !

-Quoi ?

Thalia sera déprimée si elle doit finir l'année sans sa meilleure amie, et même si je n'apprécie pas Alexia, je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Thalia, et le seul moyen pour ça, c'est de convaincre Rose.

-Il faut que tu le fasses ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas spécialement Alexia et pour être honnête moi non plus, mais ce serait mal de la laisser se faire virer. En plus, tu pourrais avoir de l'influence sur elle… ou quelque chose comme ça.

Rose hausse un sourcil sceptique à la dernière partie. Mais je vois qu'elle hésite. Donc j'essaie de faire appel à sa moitié logique.

-Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

Elle se concentre à nouveau sur la guitare, et fronce les sourcils. C'est comme si elle analysait tous les aspects possible de son choix.

-Je ne sais pas… je… d'accord ?

Je souris, et hoche la tête.

-Je suis fière de toi.

Elle me sourit incertaine. Puis penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle m'observait.

-C'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ?

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Le prochain sera du point de vue de Leighton, avec pour le première fois l'apparition d'Isabel ;)


	12. Leighton 2

Note d'auteur: Voilà ! le chapitre 12, rien que pour vous! Et comme d'habitude, je remercie ma super beta, et mes fantastiques reviewers, toutes vos reviews me réchauffent le cœur, et c'est utile dans cet hiver glacial ;) Quoi qu'il en soit je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire avant de commencer: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

Disclaimer: Non, toujours rien!

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

-C'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ?

Ma main va directement à la tache concernée. Je déteste quand Casey laisse des marques ! Cette peste ! Les marques ne sont qu'une preuve de cette… chose, à laquelle je préfère éviter de donner un nom, et je préférerais que cela reste comme ça. C'est plus facile de prétendre que tout est normal si rien ne tend à prouver le contraire.

Mais Isabel trouve toujours les petits détails. C'est le problème avec elle. Je décide de mentir, elle est peut être ma meilleure amie, mais je préfère encore mourir que d'avouer.

-Juste une piqure d'insecte.

Elle hausse un sourcil, sceptique mais décide de ne rien ajouter, elle sait toujours quand il ne faut pas insister. C'est ce que j'adore chez elle.

Actuellement nous sommes dans un petit bar sur le chemin de traverse. Je savoure ma dernière journée avant la rentrée, et quoi de mieux que de passer cette journée avec sa meilleure amie, pour se vider la tête de tout ce qui reprendra demain.

- Alors quand ouvres-tu ta boutique ?

Le parfait changement de sujet, Isabel peut parler pendant des heures d'un sujet qui la passionne, et je l'ai rarement vu aussi enthousiaste que depuis qu'elle reprend cette boutique.

-A la rentrée ! Je suis tellement excitée, tu n'imagines même pas ! J'ai passé des mois à en rêver et maintenant c'est bon, je l'ai. J'ai déjà tout arrangé, la boutique aura un côté chic et glamour, mais aussi un style décontracté, ah, et d'ailleurs remercie ta mère pour moi, c'est grâce à elle que tout ça est possible !

Ok peut-être que la faire parler pendant des heures de tous les modèles tendances de l'hiver, n'est pas exactement le meilleur changement de sujet, parce que, d'accord, ça la divertit mais moi je m'ennuie à mourir.

Et comme toujours elle s'en rend compte… une demi-heure plus tard. Elle prend une gorgée de sa boisson, puis s'excuse.

-Désolée, d'accaparer autant la parole, c'est juste que je suis tellement excitée, tu sais ?

Je lui souris de manière indulgente.

-Je sais… mais la prochaine fois, évite de me réciter ton inventaire !

Elle rit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil. Après un moment, elle décide de me céder un peu la parole.

-Alors comment ça se passe pour toi ?

-C'est génial, juste un peu bizarre d'être de l'autre côté, de devoir représenter l'autorité, et tout ça.

Elle fait sortir un rire moqueur.

-Oh pitié ! Tu as toujours représenté l'autorité ! Rien que quand tu étais préfète, tu passais des heures entières à remettre les autres années à leur place, en les assommants avec le règlement.

C'est peut-être vrai, mais il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir faire respecter l'ordre.

Après quelques banalités en plus, un silence confortable s'installe entre nous, mais Isabel paraît préoccupée. Et comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, elle relève la tête, et me demande incertaine.

-Et Casey, comment elle va ?

Bien sûr, Casey, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Isabel s'inquiète toujours autant pour Casey. Ce n'est pas comme si elle le méritait ! Isabel semble sentir la tentions parce qu'elle roule des yeux avant d'ajouter agacée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes autant !

Et là, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut toujours que je me braque.

-Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de toutes les raisons ou la version courte ?

Isabel secoue la tête.

-Je te signale que j'étais là à chaque fois, et d'accord, certaines choses qu'elle a faites étaient assez… limites, mais…

-Assez limite ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Mettre le feu à une serre de botanique c'est assez limite, coucher avec un prof c'est assez limite, mais pousser quelqu'un dans le lac en plein hiver, j'appelle ça un crime. Si j'avais fais ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'elle a fait, j'aurais été expulsé, mais elle ? Non, bien sûr que non. On lui laisse tout passer, et pourquoi ? Hein ?

Isabel a l'air partagé, comme si elle ne savait plus s'il fallait (enfin) me donner raison, ou continuer à jouer l'avocat du diable. Mais comme toujours c'est Casey qui gagne.

-Sa mère est morte !

Oui, la réponse typique, pauvre petite orpheline. Et d'accord, c'est une excuse valable, elle peut justifier quelque manquement aux règles et une adolescence rebelle. Mais ça ne justifie pas tout.

-Combien de temps vas-tu me sortir cette excuse-là ?

Isabel me regarde scandalisée, c'est toujours le même débat.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille aussi parfaite que la tienne !

Ca aussi on le sort tout le temps, mais je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir une famille seine.

-Et toutes les personnes ayant perdu leurs parents ne finissent pas par devenir des droguées manipulatrices et cruelles !

Pendant un moment on se fusille du regard, puis après un moment Isabel soupire.

-C'est juste, ça manière d'exprimer ses sentiments… sa colère, tu comprends ?

Une manière d'exprimer ses sentiments ? Je doute que Casey soit capable de ressentir des émotions humaines. Peut être avant, mais plus maintenant. Cependant je ne peux pas dire ça à Isabel qui malgré toutes ces années continue à penser que Casey est une personne normale dotée de sentiments.

Je baisse les yeux, avant de les relever, est de répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

-D'accord, perdre sa mère est horrible, j'en suis consciente, je dis juste que ça n'excuse pas tout ce que Casey a fait, ou continue à faire.

La tension entre nous s'est apaisée, de toute façon, c'est toujours la même dispute, et elle finit toujours de la même façon. Isabel veut tout le temps défendre Casey et moi je veux continuellement prouver qu'elle a tord. C'est un cercle vicieux sans fin.

Nous sommes toutes les deux perdues dans nos pensées, quand soudain Isabel me demande avec la curiosité la plus sincère que j'ai pu voir sur son visage depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment entendue, mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'à une certaine époque vous étiez…amies ?

Je me fige à ses paroles, comme si ses mots résonnaient à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Il faut dire, qu'à une certaine époque, j'y ai cru aussi, que Casey et moi l'étions… « Amies », mais Casey a brisé cette illusion de façon assez définitive. Et alors que je ferme les yeux, l'exact moment de ma désillusion me revient en mémoire.

_C'était un soir d'été, le premier été depuis la mort de la mère à Casey. Nous rentrions en cinquième année, à la rentrée prochaine. Casey restait chez nous depuis quelques semaines, mes mères me disaient que c'était pour laisser le temps à son père de faire son deuil. _

_Casey et moi étions à une fête, ou du moins je l'avais suivie pour lui éviter de faire trop de bêtises. Et apparemment, j'avais bien fais puisque deux heures après notre arrivée Casey avait disparue avec une bande de garçons aux intentions peu honorables. _

_Une fois que j'ai trouvé la chambre dans laquelle ils l'avaient emmenée, je rassemble toute l'autorité possible, histoire de m'entrainer pour mon futur poste de préfète. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, les mecs sont trop saouls pour pouvoir opposer une sérieuse résistance. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, Casey est absolument ivre morte. Je me précipite dans la chambre et le plus rapidement possible la tire de là, faisant tomber au passage le petit flacon vide qu'elle tenait, mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Pour l'instant tout ce qui importe c'est de sortir Casey d'ici. _

_Je descends les escaliers tant bien que mal, vu que je dois supporter la quasi totalité de son poids. Je la sors de la maison en espérant que l'air frais l'aide à reprendre ses esprits. _

_-Pour…quoi on part ?_

_Casey est saoule de toute évidence, elle glousse et serait incapable de tenir sur ses pieds si je la lâchais. Et je sais que tant qu'elle est dans cet état il est inutile de lui faire la morale, ça ne serait pas efficace. Donc j'opte pour une réponse calme._

_-C'est mieux pour toi._

_-Mais ils… ils étaient sympas… tu… tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Ses yeux sont à moitié fermés et elle s'appuie encore plus sur moi. Je dois trouver un moyen de rentrer le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle finisse par s'évanouir… ou éliminer tout l'alcool sur mes chaussures. J'appelle le magicobus. Et en attendant réponds aux questions de Casey._

_-Non, ils ne sont pas bien intentionnés. _

_Elle glousse comme si je venais de lui dire la chose la plus ridicule au monde._

_-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

_Je la fixe un instant, je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de l'alcool, mais la façon dont elle l'a dit, c'est comme si elle ne se souciait pas de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et honnêtement ça me fait de la peine. Mais le temps que je puisse la questionner d'avantage, le magicobus arrive._

_J'aide Casey à monter les marches, sous l'œil réprobateur du chauffeur. Le trajet est silencieux, Casey est à moitié endormie le temps qu'on arrive à la maison. _

_Je fais bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mes mères. Ce qui est plus difficile que prévue puisque je dois trainer Casey avec moi. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, elle se remet à glousser, malgré tous mes efforts pour la faire taire. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? _

_Sa question m'a l'air de celle d'une gamine de quatre ans, vue que la réponse est tellement évidente, c'est vrai, c'est pour éviter de se faire punir. Mais avant que les mots puissent quitter ma bouche je me rends compte que ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle parle. Elle me demande pourquoi je l'aide. _

_J'hésite un moment, Casey et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment proche, mais on a quasiment grandit ensemble donc, je lui donne la réponse la plus pertinente qui me vient à l'esprit._

_-Parce qu'on est amie. _

_J'assois Casey sur son lit, son visage montre l'amusement le plus total, comme si elle allait exploser de rire à tout moment. Ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs. Et je suis confuse, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui a déclenché une telle réaction. Mais quand elle reprend son souffle, Casey m'éclaire._

_Sa voix paraît toujours moins concentrée mais différente de celle d'il y a encore une heure. Il y a un ton froid, moqueur, et même cruel. _

_-C'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est amie ? Merlin, Leighton, tu es tellement naïve ! _

_Premièrement je ne sais pas comment interpréter ses paroles, mais alors je vois ses yeux, ils sont aussi froid que l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic. Et bien que ma raison me dise qu'il est impossible qu'elle ait évacué tout l'alcool de son système, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est ce qu'elle veut dire. _

_Pour elle, nous ne sommes pas amies._

_Et je n'ai absolument pas idée d'où vient le nœud qui se forme dans ma gorge. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ses paroles me faisaient souffrir, l'idée même que Casey est assez d'influence sur moi pour me faire souffrir est ridicule. _

_Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pensais vraiment qu'on était amie, c'est juste une… connaissance. Une connaissance que j'aimerais beaucoup effacer de ma vie à cet instant précis. _

_Ses yeux n'ont toujours pas quitté les miens, comme si elle me défiait de la contredire, et ce sourire cruel est toujours sur ces lèvres, et j'ai très envie de lui enlever._

_-Bien sûr que, non ! Dors maintenant._

_Elle fait sortir un petit rire moqueur avant, de s'allonger, alors que je quitte sa chambre. Cependant, même après avoir fermé sa porte, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et son sourire cruel restent gravés dans mon esprit. _

J'ouvre les yeux, et avale difficilement. Puis réponds à la question d'Isabel, mais ma voix part bien plus faible que je ne l'aurais souhaitée.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas amies… nous ne l'avons jamais été.

Isabel me regarde intensément, comme si elle essayait de lire mes pensées, et bien que généralement elle me comprenne mieux que qui que ce soit, cette fois ci, elle a l'air d'avoir des difficultés.

Et soudainement, elle pose la question que je me pose moi même depuis un an.

-Alors pourquoi Casey a t'elle autant changé ?

C'est la question à un million de galions. Ma théorie personnelle c'est que Casey prépare un mauvais coup. Je pense qu'elle cherche à me faire baisser ma garde pour frapper. C'est la seule explication rationnelle, sinon, pourquoi Casey serait-elle devenue tout d'un coup si, je ne sais pas, sincère ?

Ces derniers temps elle agit tellement bizarrement qu'il m'arrive de me demander si elle est possédée. Au début ce n'était pas flagrant, juste des petits gestes ou regards, mais maintenant que j'y fais attention je me rends compte de l'étrangeté de son comportement. Par exemple, il lui arrive de me tenir dans ses bras quand elle croit que je dors, ou de me regarder quand elle pense que je ne remarque pas. Toutes ces choses ont l'air tellement irréel quand elles viennent de Casey.

C'est pour ça que la seule explication logique est que Casey prépare quelque chose !

Après ce qui a dû sembler à Isabel une éternité, je finis par répondre, avec la vérité.

-Je ne sais pas.

Isabel soupire, elle est déçue, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je possède la clef du mystère. En voyant que je hausse un sourcil, elle s'explique.

-C'est juste que, vu que vous avez été colocataire pendant un an. J'espérais, que peut être, c'était grâce à toi, qu'elle avait arrêté la drogue et toutes ses bêtises.

J'ai envie de rire, parce que, vraiment ? Casey ? Arrêter son addiction juste pour me faire plaisir ou un truc comme ça, c'est tellement ridicule !

J'allais le faire remarquer à Isabel, quand je vois quelqu'un arriver vers nous. Quand on parle du loup…

-Salut ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Isabel se retourne et l'accueille chaleureusement, alors que je me contente de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit là ? Un jour sans la voir, c'est trop demandé ?

Mais ma complainte intérieure est stoppée quand Casey s'assoie à côté de moi, et s'excuse du retard. Elle s'excuse du retard ? Et soudain je comprends.

-Tu l'as invitée ?

Ma réaction un peu émoussée ne passe pas inaperçue. Casey tourne la tête et m'envoie un sourire satisfait.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle ne voulait voir que toi, si ?

Et Isabel dit qu'elle a changée ? Hum !

Voyant que je m'apprête à répliquer Isabel intervient.

-En fait si je vous ai demandé de venir, à toutes les deux, c'est pour vous demander quelque chose.

Je suis intriguée, et après un coup d'œil à Casey, je peux voir qu'elle aussi, même si elle essaye de cacher sa curiosité par de l'ennui. Après avoir jaugé nos réactions, Isabel poursuit.

-Je sais que comme vous travaillez avec ma mère, vous devez la côtoyer et tout ça, mais, je préfèrerais que vous ne lui parliez pas au sujet de mon nouveau poste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache où je suis, vous comprenez ?

Casey hoche la tête calmement, moi, je meurs d'envie de lui demander pourquoi. Mais je me retiens, si c'est ce que veux Isabel, très bien, je ne dirais rien. Et peu importe que j'ai atrocement envie de me mêler de cette histoire, pour une fois je ferais comme Casey, je ne m'occuperais que de mes affaires. Voilà !

Après un tas de promesses, et la poursuite de conversations futiles, je me rends compte de la proximité de Casey, nos jambes se touchent, et une de ses mains repose sur ma cuisse où elle dessine des formes aléatoires. C'est le genre de truc bizarre dont je parlais. Ce geste a presque l'air… affectueux ?

Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que fais Casey. J'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans une autre dimension ! Et Isabel est tellement absorbée dans la conversation qu'elle n'a rien remarqué. Oui, c'est obligé, je suis dans un univers parallèle.

Je suis surprise quand Isabel s'adresse à nous deux et plus juste à Casey.

-Bon, il commence à se faire tard, il faut que j'y aille. Mais on se revoit bientôt ! N'oubliez pas de passer me voir quand je serais installée…toutes les deux !

Dès qu'Isabel est hors de vue, je prends la main de Casey et l'enlève de ma cuisse, elle hausse un sourcil mais se laisse faire

-Alors quel est ton plan ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, et m'offre un sourire en coin amusé, avant d'expliquer son commentaire.

-Voyons, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te mêler de toute cette histoire, alors vas y, dis-moi ce que tu as prévu!

J'affiche un visage scandalisé, alors qu'en fait elle a totalement raison. Mais c'est ça le problème. Elle n'est pas censée me connaître aussi bien. Elle attend une réponse, et à contrecœur, je lui dis ce que j'avais en tête, après tout, avoir un esprit diaboliquement sournois de mon côté peut jouer à mon avantage, même si c'est Casey. Et puis, c'est Isabel qui veut qu'on se rapproche, et techniquement c'est ce qu'on fait.

-Je pense qu'on devrait les réconcilier !

Casey attend un peu, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je poursuive, mais quand elle voit que ce n'est pas le cas, elle fait sortir un rire moqueur.

-C'est tout ? Pas de plan ? Pas de personne à faire chanter ? Pas de pauvre innocent à corrompre ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard furieux, d'accord, c'est vrai que mon plan n'est pas très élaboré, mais on n'est pas tous des maîtres de la manipulation.

Et alors que je continue à la maudire dans ma tête, elle fait quelque chose qui prouve qu'on est vraiment dans un autre univers. Elle paye l'addition. Puis, voyant que je n'ai toujours pas bougé, elle me tend la main. Et plus choquant encore, je la prends.

Je suis toujours sous le choc, et je n'ai donc pas le réflexe naturel d'enlever ma main de la sienne. Et ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de la déranger.

Après quelques minutes, je me rends compte qu'elle m'emmène quelque part, et avant que j'ai pu lui demander « mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ? » Je me rends compte qu'on est devant son appartement. Elle m'a ramenée chez elle !

Normalement, je crierais. Mais là je suis bien trop curieuse et intriguée par son comportement civilisé, pour que mon cerveau puisse fonctionner correctement.

Elle ouvre la porte et me fait rentrer. Et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en voyant la décoration, c'est que c'est différent. La dernière que fois que je suis venue, on pouvait à peine distinguer le sol, des bouteilles de contenances suspectes étaient éparpillées un peu partout, et la pièce était obscure. Mais j'ai dû mal à croire que je suis dans le même appartement. Le parquet est nettement visible, tout est bien rangé, et je pense pouvoir m'aventurer à dire que rien d'illégale ne traîne à portée de main. C'est un progrès. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cet endroit pouvait être lumineux.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La voix de Casey me surprend. Elle m'observe prudemment, et elle semble, nerveuse ? Tout cela est tellement bizarre. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle considère que c'est un oui, et se dirige vers le frigo, après un moment où elle semble réfléchir, elle s'adresse à moi.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai que de l'eau, mais si tu veux je peux faire du thé ?

Wow, oh merlin, il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de parler, sinon je crois bien que je pourrais demander mon internement, parce que j'hallucine, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

La Casey que je connais aurait déjà commencé un whiskey pur feu, elle serait partie du bar sans payer, elle ne m'aurait pas demandé si je voulais boire quelque chose juste par politesse, et elle ne resterait surement pas sans rien dire alors que je suis en état de vulnérabilité. Elle sortirait une remarque mesquine ou une plaisanterie douteuse, mais elle ne serait certainement pas en train de me regarder comme si sa vie dépendait de mes prochaines paroles.

C'est juste… trop !

Donc je fais la seule chose qui pourra la faire réagir, la faire redevenir l'abominable garce que j'ai tant de facilité à détester. Je l'embrasse.

Le baiser est brusque, et agressif. Casey est coincée entre la chaleur de mon corps et le froid de la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle répond au baiser, et durant un moment, la panique qui commençait à monter en moi, s'apaise. Je me détends à la familiarité du contact, enfin un semblant de retour à la normalité. Sauf…

Sauf que c'est différent, Casey ne lutte pas, elle n'essaie pas de prendre le dessus, et me laisse décider du rythme. Et le baiser, le baiser est bien trop doux, malgré mes efforts pour être aussi brutale que possible, Casey ne répond pas de la même manière. Un de ses bras encercle ma taille et me maintient contre elle dans une étreinte serrée. Alors que son autre main tient mon visage, et que ses doigts caressent ma joue. Mais rien dans son contact n'est violent ou possessif.

Je me retire du baiser, et quand j'ouvre les yeux j'ai le souffle coupé. Casey me regarde avec une telle intensité. Et je connais ce regard, je l'ai déjà vu sur elle. Il y a du désir, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il y a aussi autre chose, une chose que je ne saurais définir. Et durant un instant, je me perds dans son regard. Bien que je ne lui dirais jamais, j'ai toujours aimé ses yeux, ils sont d'un bleu si limpide, qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont fait de l'eau la plus pure.

- Restes.

Sa voix est faible, presque suppliante, et je suis sûre de ne jamais avoir entendue Casey si vulnérable auparavant. L'ironie, c'est que « Casey » et « vulnérable » sont deux mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir associer dans la même phrase avant.

Ma gorge est sèche, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. Mais je sais que quelque soit la réponse, elle est capitale, elle risque de tout changer…

Je n'ai pas envie que les choses changent.

Ses yeux m'implorent, et voir des émotions dont je croyais Casey incapable défiler à l'intérieur est absolument hypnotisant. Mon esprit est complètement embrouillé par tant de signaux contradictoires. Je n'ai plus conscience ni de mes pensées, ni de mes gestes. C'est la seule explication, car…

J'hoche la tête.

Casey m'embrasse encore, et c'est différent de tout ce qu'il y avait avant, et c'est agréable, donc je me laisse faire. Même si je sais que ça changera tout.

Même si je sais, que demain, je ferais comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Parce qu'après tout, je suis douée pour faire semblant.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût ^^

Le prochain sera du point de vue de Rose, voyons ce que les cours particuliers vont donnés ;)


	13. Rose 3

Note d'auteur: Joyeux Noël ! Voici mon cadeau, un peu en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? Un grand merci à Eedjil qui a assuré l'interim de ma beta, et a corrigé ce chapitre. ;) Et merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs d'être toujours présents! Bonne fête à tout le monde !

Disclaimer: Non, je l'ai pas trouver sous mon sapin!

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

Je suis douée pour faire semblant.

Je peux faire semblant d'écouter quand Liam me parle de Quiddich. Je peux faire semblant de ne pas mourir d'envie de savoir qui est la petite amie secrète de Lily. Je peux même prétendre que je n'ai pas envie de frapper David quand il reprend chaque jour les probabilités croissantes qu'a son père de gagner l'élection ministérielle.

Mais là, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je ne peux pas prétendre que je donne des cours particuliers à Alexia, le premier week end de la rentrée, parce que ça me fait plaisir. Je hais cette fille ! Bon d'accord peut être que dire que je la hais est un peu disproportionné, mais j'ai vraiment un mal fou à la supporter.

Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux travailler la théorie, étant donné ce qui est arrivé à David la dernière fois qu'elle a utilisé une baguette. Et puis, un lieu public est préférable, avec un peu de chance, ça l'incitera à bien se comporter… ou au moins à ne pas trop mal se comporter.

Mais bien sûr, un peu de décence de sa part**,**serait trop demandé ! Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de capter son attention avec un problème de potion, et elle, elle mâche un chewing-gum et lit un magazine ! Dans une bibliothèque ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ignore. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte que je peux la faire virer quasiment en claquant des doigts ? Bien sûr que non, pour cela il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse trente secondes, et ça représente sûrement trop d'efforts pour elle !

Allez, on ne désespère pas, essayons une dernière fois.

-Alexia ! Ta réponse ?

Toujours pas de réaction, très bien.

-Aïe !

C'est bon, j'ai capté son attention. Un coup de pied sous la table, ça marche toujours. C'est classique et efficace.

Elle fronce les sourcils d'un air mécontent, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je retente ma chance pour ce qui doit être la 47 ème fois.

-Alors ? Ta réponse ?

Elle semble confuse un moment, Merlin, je suis sûre qu'elle ne connaît même pas la question, je suis tellement désespérée, que je serais soulagée si elle connaissait la matière dans laquelle on est en train de réviser.

-B.

Quoi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je dis la réponse B… c'est toujours B.

Je la regarde indécise, parce que B ? Sérieusement ? Je prends une respiration profonde, et lui explique le plus calmement possible.

-La question est « Quel ingrédient faut-il rajouter pour que la potion Tue- Loup soit inefficace ? ». Tu ne peux pas répondre B !

Elle hausse un sourcil comme si elle voulait me contredire, mais ne rajoute rien, elle se contente de me défier du regard, je suis sûre qu'elle fait ça pour me provoquer. Au bout d'un moment, quand mon manque de réaction doit l'ennuyer, elle soupire.

-Peu importe, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas réviser les potions. On peut passer à une autre matière ?

Non, mais elle se prend pour qui ? C'est moi la prof ici ! Je lui ai dit quand j'ai accepté ce stupide arrangement ! C'est moi qui suis censée diriger les opérations !

-Non, on ne peut pas ! Tu ne fais aucun effort, alors qu'est ce qui me dit que si on change de matière tu prêteras attention à ce que je dis ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, je trouve qu'elle a de très beaux cheveux, ils sont toujours parfaitement lisses, et des fois on dirait un rideau de soie, enfin bref, je m'écarte du sujet. Elle a l'air agacée, non mais quel culot, c'est moi qui dois sacrifier mon temps libre pour lui prodiguer généreusement mon savoir, et c'est elle qui est agacée !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? J'ai déjà la moyenne en potion, alors autant passer à une autre matière.

Il est vrai que d'après sa dernière évaluation elle se débrouille pas mal, mais…

-Oui, et bien justement, on révise en potion pour que ce miracle persiste.

Elle me lance un regard mauvais. Et d'accord, insinuer qu'elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour obtenir des notes correctes est assez bas. Et en plus c'est certainement faux, je ne suis pas stupide, il est vrai que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je suis capable d'admettre qu'elle est brillante… dans certains domaines. Malheureusement pour elle, ainsi que pour moi, le genre d'activités dans lesquelles elle est douée, ne sont pas du ressort scolaire.

Le problème, c'est qu'en insultant son intelligence, je l'ai en quelque sorte, vexée. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai retenue, c'est que quand elle est vexée elle se montre très mesquine.

-Et tu sais ce qui serait encore plus miraculeux ? Que tu perdes ta virginité avant la fin de l'année.

Ok, j'aurais sûrement dû m'y attendre, c'est sournois, et totalement déplacé, mais ce genre de chose ne l'ont jamais arrêté, et si elle ne s'impose pas de limite, alors pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

-Et bien moi au moins, je ne la perds pas six fois par semaine avec six personnes différentes.

-Quoi ? T'es jalouse ?

-De ton absence totale d'amour propre et de tes tendances nymphomanes ? Je ne crois pas, non !

Et oui, moi aussi je peux être venimeuse si je veux ! Le problème c'est qu'à la place de la calmer, elle semble apprécier ce petit jeu et le prendre comme un défi, elle me lance une autre pique, à laquelle je réponds. Notre joute verbale dure un moment, jusqu'à ce que…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies fait virer de la bibliothèque !

Alexia replace son sac quasiment vide sur son épaule alors que nous descendons le couloir, je fulmine toujours. C'est la première fois en plus de six ans que cela m'arrive. Madame Pince commence à devenir sénile, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. On aurait soit disant dépasser le niveau sonore autorisé, et de toute façon, c'est de la faute à Parkinson !

-Elle ne nous a pas virées non, elle… nous a expressément demandé de quitter les lieux.

Je la regarde incrédule, parce que vraiment ? Elle peut faire mieux... à moins qu'elle ne le fasse pas exprès. Mais ce serait vraiment improbable vu le nombre de fois où on lui a « expressément demandé de quitter les lieux »

-Cela veut dire la même chose !

Elle soupire, irritée.

-On s'en fiche !

Non mais je rêve c'est elle qui nous fait virer, et elle agit comme si c'était ma faute. Et où elle va là ? Alexia marche rapidement devant moi, il est clair que pour elle la leçon est finie, mais il nous reste en fait une demi heure avant que le cours soit officiellement terminé, donc j'accélère l'allure pour la rattraper, mais voyant qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, je saisis son poignet, ce qui la fait se retourner. Elle a l'air assez surprise que j'ai osé la toucher.

Pour être honnête moi aussi, en six ans passés dans la même école, je ne crois pas qu'on ait eu le moindre contact physique, c'est sûrement pour ça que la situation me paraît aussi étrange. Son poignet est beaucoup plus délicat que ce que j'aurais imaginé pour quelqu'un qui faisait du Quidditch, et sa peau est douce, sûrement à cause de tous les soins qu'elle fait.

Elle semble impatiente, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore parlé, et que je tiens toujours son poignet. Donc je m'empresse de la lâcher, comme si je m'étais brûlée, et après m'être raclée la gorge, j'explique mon geste.

-Il reste une demi-heure…donc je crois qu'on devrait aller en salle d'étude pour continuer.

Je propose un lieu où d'autres élèves seront présents, simple mesure de précaution. Alexia a l'air partagée, et après un moment où elle semble réfléchir, ce dont je n'aurais jamais pensé être témoin, elle répond.

-Je préfèrerais une salle de classe.

Bien sûr, il faut qu'elle me contredise. J'en viens à me demander si elle a honte qu'on nous voit ensemble. Et si la réponse était oui, ce serait légèrement vexant. En plus, l'idée d'être seule avec elle dans un endroit clôt m'intimide légèrement, pas que je lui dirais. Donc, je choisis d'utiliser une excuse bidon.

-Je ne pense que les salles de cours soient accessibles le week end.

Elle hausse un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, et quand je pensais avoir gagné, je sens sa main attraper mon poignet, alors qu'elle m'entraine derrière elle. Pour être honnête, c'est aussi perturbant que quand les rôles étaient inversés. Sa main est fine et sa prise sur mon poignet est légère tout en étant ferme, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec celles de Liam qui sont plus massives et abîmées à cause du Quidditch.

On monte un étage et quand j'allais enfin protester, elle s'arrête devant une salle de cours, vers la fin du couloir, je ne pense pas avoir eu de cours ici. Elle lâche enfin ma main, et pose la sienne sur la poignée de la porte mais sans l'ouvrir, elle se tourne vers moi, l'air satisfaitet m'envoie un sourire insolent.

-Après toi.

Et elle ouvre la porte.

La salle est mal éclairée**,** et ne ressemble en rien à une salle de cours, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est quasiment vide à part pour une ou deux tables et autant de chaises. Le tableau est à moitié démonté, et ce qui reste en à peu près bon état est envahi par des graffitis, certains sont des déclarations d'amours éternelles, d'autres de simples dessins.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer l'inscription dans un des coins supérieurs qui dit « Leighton + James » enfin c'est ce qu'elle semble dire parce qu'on dirait que quelqu'un a lancé un _Incendio_ sur cette partie du tableau.

Mon observation est interrompue quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir Alexia assise, les jambes croisées sur une des tables. Sa jupe est déjà courte en temps normal, mais quand elle est assise de cette façon, elle monte encore plus haut, et bien sûr, ce serait trop normal pour elle**, **de porter des collants début novembre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, ou dire, je ne pense pas me souvenir d'une seule fois où nous avons été totalement seules. La tension est palpable, et je suis un peu surprise qu'Alexia ne m'ait pas encore fait de commentaire ou de proposition déplacés. Mais à vrai dire elle parait plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

-Comment est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ?

La lueur dans son regard, et le petit sourire en coin qui apparaissent sur son visage me donnent une assez bonne idée de la réponse. Donc je préfère la couper avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Non, ne réponds pas à la question.

Elle soupire, déçue.Sûrement par la perte d'une façon de s'occuper. Et pour tout dire, moi aussi je m'ennuie. Et vu qu'il est clair qu'on n'est pas près de reprendre la leçon, autant satisfaire ma curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu nous as amenées ici ?

Elle m'offre un sourire charmeur, auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Mais quand elle commence à parler, je suis surprise de constater qu'elle n'utilise pas son ton séduisant, non, elle a l'air plutôt, résignée ? Ou peut être un peu agacée.

-Je préfère éviter qu'on nous voit trop ensemble. Ta mère me déteste assez comme ça.

Ok, ma théorie était exacte, elle ne veut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Mais que ce soit à cause de ma mère m'étonne, et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

-Elle ne te déteste pas !

Quoi que… Si je me souviens elle n'a pas vraiment bien pris la nouvelle quand je lui ai dit que c'est moi qui m'occuperait de donner des cours à Alexia.

_-Tu as fait quoi ?_

_Ok, peut être qu'un repas de famille n'était pas __le __meilleur__ moment pour lui annoncer, mais au moins j'ai Hugo et Papa pour me couvrir. Donc, je me répète le plus calmement du monde._

_-J'ai accepté de donner des cours pa__rticuliers à Alexia, en échange de __leçons__de danse._

_Mon père ne semble pas voir le problème._

_-C'est très gentil de ta part d'aider les autres, je suis fière de toi Rosie._

_Je lui souris, j'adore vraiment mon père,__cependant __ma mère l__ui lance un regard meurtrier, et il semble comprendre le message__**,**__ parce qu'il arrête ses félicitations, et recommence à manger, ou plutôt à avaler la nourriture qui se trouve dans son assiette. Et après quelques minutes, il reprend en s'adressant à ma mère__._

_-C'est très bon chérie, tu t'es surpassé, aujourd'hui… les __pâtes__sont… délicieuses._

_La super technique de mon père, un compliment au hasard pour calmer ma mère. Sauf que ça doit faire au moins quatre ans que ça ne marche plus._

_-Je les ai fait livrer !_

_Au moins son attention est détournée de mon cas. Ou enfin, c'est l'espoir fugace que j'ai eu l'espace d'une seconde, avant que mon frère, cet espèce d'abruti, ne reprenne le sujet._

_-Alexia ? Ce n'est pas la super bombe sexuelle de Serpentard ?_

_Oui, mon frè__re est vraiment un crétin ! Non seulement il ramène le problème mais en plus il l'empire. Mon père semble comprendre la situation, à travers la description __fort__ éloquente__ de mon frère._

-_Oh… c'est la fille de Pansy ?_

_Ma mère hoche la tête, apparemment ils en ont déjà parlé, c'est… bizarre._

_-Oui, et elle est exactement comme sa mère !_

_Je __crois__ que c'est censé avoir un sens pour les personnes de plus de 35 ans __assises__ à la table, mais moi je ne comprends absolument rien, je ne savais même pas que mes parent__s connaissaient la mère d'Alexia. Mais vu l'expression de ma mère, ça ne doit pas être le grand amour entre elles._

_Mon père ne semble pas éprouver d'animosité particulière envers elle, mais n'insiste pas, et reprend son repas. Mon frère __allait__ dire quelque__ chose, __sûrement__ pour relancer le sujet, mais je lui donne un coup de pied. Classique et efficace. Il me lance un regard mauvais mais se tait._

Oui finalement vu la réaction que ma mère a eue…

-D'accord elle te déteste peut être un petit peu.

Alexia hausse un sourcil, encore.

-Et imagine ce que ce serait si j'essayais de toucher à sa parfaite petite fille. Elle me virerait et elle ne prendrait même pas la peine d'utiliser une raison bidon.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, elle n'essayera rien par peur d'être expulsée. Bien que ce soit un peu vexant, je déteste qu'on me dise que je suis parfaite, d'un côté c'est aussi rassurant, je suis soulagée, je n'aurais pas à continuellement repousser ses avances. Mais elle vient quand même d'insinuer que ma mère cherche à la faire virer sous un faux prétexte.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse bidon, tu ne fais absolument aucun effort et tu crées des problèmes.

Elle fait sortir un rire moqueur. Et penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle allait m'expliquer une règle de vie cruciale.

-Je ne suis pas la seule, pourtant il n'y a que moi qui doit prendre des cours particuliers, tu trouves ça juste ?

D'accord, elle marque un point, il doit sûrement y en avoir deux ou trois qui créent autant de problèmes qu'elle, mais je ne peux pas dire que ma mère est injuste, elle a juste plus de mal à supporter Alexia que les autres, ça doit être un truc de famille.

La question semble être rhétorique parce qu'elle reprend.

-Peu importe, ne te dérange pas pour me donner des cours, je me débrouillerais toute seule. Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile d'avoir la moyenne dans trois matières.

Je lui lance un regard douteux, parce que, sérieusement ?

-C'est ce que prouvent tes six dernières années ! Tu n'as pas eu la moyenne durant six ans, tu penses vraiment que tu serais capable de tout rattraper sans aide ?

Et oui, j'ai déjà admis qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à son intelligence, mais là, c'est du bon sens. Même moi, je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans aide si j'avais autant de retard. Mais elle ne semble pas voir le problème, vu sa réponse.

-Euh…Oui ?

Elle croise ses bras, et je peux voir dans son regard qu'elle me défie de la contredire, et bien que j'en meurs d'envie, j'en ai assez de me disputer, ça ne servira à rien si ce n'est mettre ma patience à l'épreuve. Et puis de toute façon elle est obligée d'assister aux leçons, donc je finirais par gagner de toute manière.

J'entends la cloche sonner, enfin, c'est fini. Et je sais qu'elle ne restera pas cinq secondes de plus en ma compagnie alors avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte, je l'interpelle.

-Mercredi, 3 heures, à la bibliothèque.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hoche la tête, ou même qu'elle me lance un « dans tes rêves », mais à mon étonnement, elle se retourne, et vu son sourire, on dirait qu'elle vient d'ouvrir son cadeau de noël.

-Oh non, mercredi, 3 heures, devant le grand hall… tu ne voudrais pas rater ton premier cours de danse, n'est ce pas ?

Et avec ça, elle sort. C'est moi ou elle vient de m'avoir ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, j'avais stipulé que c'est moi qui devait choisir où et quand se passaient aussi bien les cours que la danse.

Pour être honnête, j'appréhende assez la danse, car, d'abord, je suis vraiment mais vraiment nulle en danse, puis il y a le contact physique qu'une activité telle que la danse requiert, et enfin, c'est Alexia ! Elle est tellement imprévisible que je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi m'attendre.

Enfin bref, on verra mercredi, je sors tranquillement, je dois encore réviser pour la prochaine interrogation de potion, qu'on aura mardi.

Je retourne à ma salle commune, parce que je dois avouer que l'ambiance de vie en communauté me manque, pas que vivre avec Thalia soit désagréable, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas souvent là, et que j'ai plutôt l'impression de vivre avec un colocataire fantôme.

David est en train de réviser, et Erin… bave sur son livre en l'observant. J'hésite à les rejoindre, d'un côté j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir d'autres contacts que Parkinson dans la journée, et de l'autre je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter leur scène de petit couple marié aujourd'hui.

Mais manque de chance, Erin a réussi à détacher les yeux de son précieux petit copain assez de temps pour se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Rose, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Cette exclamation pousse David à détacher les yeux de son précieux livre de potion. On dirait qu'il m'analyse, je suis sûre qu'il essaye de voir si ma séance d'étude avec Alexia m'a endommagée. Et d'accord peut être que je suis un peu plus sur les nerfs que ce matin mais au moins je ne suis pas à la limite de piquer une crise d'hystérie, moi.

-Alors comment c'était ?

Il porte cet espèce de petit sourire satisfait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fonde en larmes à tout moment, et c'est vraiment pitoyable qu'il ressente le besoin d'être en compétition sur un domaine comme celui-ci. Donc je fais ce qui l'énervera à coup sûr et lui fera ravaler son petit sourire. Je souris, et parle lentement de manière délibérée, histoire de faire durer le suspens.

-En fait… cela c'est très bien passé.

Je peux voir que David a du mal à me croire et veut relancer la discussion, pour trouver une feinte dans mon affirmation et me faire admettre qu'elle a été vraiment horrible. Et en fait en y réfléchissant, je ne mens pas, enfin pas trop, c'est vrai qu'elle a été un peu difficile mais pas plus qu'habituellement.

Mais j'arrête tout de suite ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire, en annonçant qu'on devrait réviser pour le test de mardi.

La fin du week end et lundi se passèrent assez bien mis à part que Lily a passé son temps à disparaître et que Liam et David ont passé leur temps à s'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch Serdaigle/Gryffondor du mois prochain, apparemment le père à David va y assister, sûrement un truc pour améliorer son image vu que le premier tour des élections approche. Et quoi de mieux que de prendre le temps de passer voir le match de son fils pour prouver qu'on est un père aimant et dévoué ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui on est mardi, et je vais passer ce test de potion, pour lequel j'ai dû supporter David plus de trois heures d'affilés.

J'entre donc dans la salle de cours avec les autres, David est à côté de moi, on dirait qu'il est près à faire une crise de nerf, je peux le voir bouger les lèvres, comme s'il se récitait tous les ingrédients, ou un truc du genre. Et d'accord, les tests du professeur Nott ne sont pas vraiment faciles mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état.

Je prends mon siège, et attends qu'elle distribue les copies. Elle a l'air assez distraite, pas forcément contrariée, mais préoccupée, enfin bref, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Je commence à regarder le test quand je me rends compte que c'est un QCM, on a le choix entre A, B, C et D. Très bien, ce sera plus facile comme ça.

Après avoir fini, je me relis, et c'est là que je me rends compte que quelque chose cloche. J'ai répondu B partout. J'essaie de voir où j'aurais pu faire une erreur, mais bizarrement, quelque chose qu'Alexia à dit me revient en mémoire « C'est toujours B ».

Est ce que… Comment ?

Mon esprit fonctionne à trois cents kilomètres heures, cela ne peut pas juste être une coïncidence. Les potions sont la seule matière où Alexia a la moyenne, et elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait. Et je ne pense pas que tricher lui poserait vraiment un problème de conscience. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle serait au courant des réponses ? À moins que…

-C'est terminé, rendez vos copies !

Je relève les yeux, le professeur Nott n'était pas exactement un ange d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur elle, je me souviens qu'elle était très intimidante quand j'étais en première année, mais je sais aussi qu'elle et Alexia sont proches, sûrement amies ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais elle n'oserait pas… si ?

Je sors de la salle, toujours aussi déchirée, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je ne peux pas aller voir ma mère quand je n'ai pas de preuve, et puis je ne suis pas non plus totalement sûre.

Et ce ne sont pas mes affaires, quoi que, vu que je dois donner des cours à Alexia alors qu'elle triche pour réussir, c'est peut être un peu mes affaires.

Peu importe, je verrais ce que je peux faire demain, j'en parlerais à Alexia.

Vivement demain !

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé ! J'espère que ce premier cour vous a plût ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Alex, avec la première leçon de danse! Aïe Aîe Aîe! ;)


	14. Alex 3

Note d'auteur: Bonne année tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, le premier de cette nouvelle année, et j'espère qu'il fera honneur à l'occasion ^^ Avant de commencer les remerciements habituels, à ma beta, à mes chers reviewers, ainsi qu'à vous lecteurs.

Disclaimer: Non, toujours pas!

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson :

-Vive le matin ! C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, allez debout !

Oh, pitié, faites-la taire !

J'adore Jennifer, vraiment, je la considère même comme une bonne amie. Mais si quelqu'un ne la fait pas taire immédiatement, je crois bien que je pourrais faire un massacre !

-Alex ! Debout !

Le seul obstacle au massacre, c'est que techniquement, il faudrait que je me lève de mon magnifique, confortable, et extraordinairement appréciable lit. Donc une manière moins violente fera l'affaire.

-Dégage !

OK, pas très efficace, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire mieux, car faire mieux nécessite un tant soit peu d'effort. Et honnêtement, je suis Alexia Parkinson, la reine de la paresse, et du je m'en foutisme.

Les rideaux qui entourent mon lit sont écartés, et la lumière m'aveugle, pour remédier à cela une seule solution : plonger la tête dans mon oreiller. Ca suffit à couper la lumière, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas assez pour couper la voix de Jennifer.

-Allez Alex ! Il est bientôt 8 heures, lève toi !

Là c'est abusé ! Pour qui elle se prend, ma mère ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, qu'elle se tienne bien informer de mon emploi du temps au moins !

-On est mercredi ! Je commence à 10 heures le mercredi !

Je relève suffisamment la tête pour la voir me sourire gentiment, elle est surement heureuse d'avoir reçu une réaction, qu'elle n'espère pas trop que cela se reproduise.

-Oui, normalement, mais vu que tu as pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de faire voler David Wood dans la grande salle, tu es en retenu tous les mercredi matin, durant un mois ! Tu te souviens, on a eu la même discussion mercredi dernier ?

Je relève encore la tête, mes yeux ne sont pas encore totalement ouverts à cause de l'intensité de la lumière, et la moitié de mes cheveux me tombe devant les yeux, mais je distingue plutôt bien l'air indulgent de Jennifer. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle a cette tête là !

-T'as rien de mieux à faire ? Comme jouer au docteur avec Scorpius, par exemple ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, Ah enfin !

-Scorpius est malade ?

Oh je la hais ! Je replonge ma tête dans l'oreiller ! Il est impossible de démoraliser Jennifer ! C'est horrible, aucune de mes piques ne l'atteignent, elle est soit trop naïve, soit trop… bizarre, pour comprendre le double sens de mes répliques. C'est surement une des raisons qui fait qu'elle peut me supporter.

-Alors quel est son nom ?

Hein ? Je hausse un sourcil, et je ne sais pas trop si elle le voit, vu que je suis toujours à moitié noyée par mon coussin mais elle s'explique de toute façon.

-Eh bien, tu n'es de mauvaise humeur au réveil, que quand tu n'as pas assez dormi, et tu ne dors pas assez que quand tu as de la compagnie la veille.

En fait, c'est faux, je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur au réveil, quoi que, j'ai souvent de la compagnie la veille, oui, remarque, je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement mais il est possible qu'il y ait un lien. Finalement Jennifer n'est pas si naïve que ça.

-John, ou Jason… ou Jordan… ça commençait par un J.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son nom… en fait je ne me souviens plus très bien du mec non plus.

-Greg ?

Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Greg ? Oui Greg ça me dit quelque chose. Je crois que c'est ça.

-J, G, c'est pareil !

Elle roule un peu des yeux mais stoppe le sujet. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait rouler des yeux ! C'est mon truc normalement, elle, elle est censée être la joie incarnée, lutin, papillon et tout le reste. Ah la la, si plus personne ne tient son rôle on ne va pas s'en sortir ! Mais l'ordre des choses est sauf quand elle reprend d'une voix joviale.

-Allez, prépare toi, Papa n'aime pas vraiment quand tu es en retard.

Merlin ! Je ne suis pas à l'heure aux cours, et ils s'attendent à ce que je sois ponctuelle aux retenues ! Dans quel monde vit-on ? Et qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'être amie avec la fille d'un prof ? Cela ne m'aide même pas à tricher, ou du moins à éviter les heures de colles.

Enfin bref, après un effort surhumain de ma part, je finis par me lever, et me préparer. Et je n'arrive en salle de retenue qu'avec un quart d'heure de retard, Youpi ! Nouveau record établit !

-Miss Parkinson, je suis ravie que vous fassiez des efforts dans vos habitudes matinales, prenez un siège.

On pourrait croire que c'est une remarque sarcastique si on ne voyait pas cet horrible sourire niais orner les traits du professeur Londubat. Aucun doute, Jennifer est bien sa fille. Ils ont la même attitude optimiste, qu'est ce que ça peut être déprimant.

Je prends un des nombreux sièges vides, (tous les sièges sont vides), et m'affale totalement sur la table, en essayant de replonger dans le sommeil. Mais bien sûr, vu que c'est le père de sa fille, il faut qu'il se sente obligé d'engager une conversation. Je veux dormir !

- Alors comment vas-tu, ces temps-ci ?

Je relève la tête, et arrange un peu mes cheveux. J'aime bien Mr. Londubat, c'est un des seuls profs qui ne me montre pas de l'animosité ouvertement, sa femme aussi, mais elle, elle est vraiment trop bizarre. Quoi que c'est aussi vachement étrange quand il me pose ce genre de question, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que les profs se soucient de mon bien être. Donc je choisis une réponse neutre.

-Ca va…merci… et vous ?

Honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais il est sympa avec moi, alors autant lui retourner la faveur.

-Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, Alexia.

Il a un sourire sincère, et il me rappelle en quelque sorte Jennifer, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Après cela, un silence s'installe entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment tendu, comme quand je suis dans le bureau de la directrice, non, c'est agréable. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié le calme et je ne suis plus fatiguée, donc cette fois-ci c'est moi qui brise le silence. J'hésite un moment, mais finis par lui poser la question que je me pose depuis des années.

-Pourquoi vous êtes sympa avec moi ?

Il semble un peu pris au dépourvu, mais me sourit gentiment.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Il me regarde comme une enfant, je n'aime pas cette impression. Mais j'essaie de ne pas me montrer impolie. Je réfléchis un instant à la question, mais finis par hausser les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, les autres profs ne m'aiment pas, soit parce que je suis moi, soit parce que… ils détestent ma mère.

J'évite de le regarder dans les yeux, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais gênée. C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment entendre ce qu'on pense de ma mère, parce que généralement c'est ce qu'on pense aussi de moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte assez tôt, être discret n'est pas leur point fort quand ils disent des choses comme « elle est exactement comme sa mère » ou « telle mère, telle fille », ou d'autres trucs du genre. Et honnêtement ça m'est égal, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient vraiment ma mère, et aucun d'eux ne me connait vraiment. En fait, si quelqu'un que j'estime me disais quelque chose comme ça, je serais plutôt flattée, parce que ma mère est surement la personne la plus forte et courageuse que je connaisse.

Quand je me décide à croiser son regard à cause de son manque de réponse, je suis étonnée de voir qu'il me sourit toujours, mais le pli dans son front, montre qu'il est un peu contrarié par ma réponse. Il se lève et contourne son bureau pour rester devant moi.

-C'est compréhensible qu'ils la détestent.

Je relève la tête et le regarde stupéfaite. Ce n'est certainement pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais de sa part. Mais il me calme en prenant mon poignet, et en le serrant de manière rassurante, il s'abaisse à mon niveau, m'offre un des sourires les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu, et ne parle que quand il rencontre mon regard.

-C'est compréhensible parce que quand on était jeune, ta mère était… ta mère était exactement comme toi.

Je détourne les yeux, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je veux entendre, mais il continue.

-Elle était arrogante, sournoise et se croyait au dessus des règles… mais elle était aussi extrêmement brillante, déterminée, et bien sûr incroyablement belle. Elle était consciente de ses qualités aussi bien que de ses défauts. Comme toi.

Je reporte mon regard sur lui, priant silencieusement qu'il se taise, mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un écoutait mes prières.

-Mais ta mère a changé… on a tous changé, après tout, nous n'étions que des enfants à l'époque. Mais je pense que certaines personnes ont du mal à l'accepter ou le comprendre, et quand ils te voient, tu leur rappelles ce qu'ils étaient avant, et je crois que c'est pour ça que beaucoup d'entre eux ont du mal à t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Ils ne voient en toi qu'un reflet de leur passé, pas qui tu es toi… Et ils ne se doutent pas de ce qu'ils ratent.

Je souris timidement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent, mais bon, qu'un prof admette que les autres profs se trompent à mon sujet est aussi assez rare. Et le fait qu'il fasse un monologue est vraiment trop bizarre. L'ambiance est un peu trop sérieuse à mon goût, donc après qu'il se soit relevé et ait lâché mon poignet je décide d'alléger la tension.

-Vous devriez arrêter de passer autant de temps avec votre femme, elle commence à déteindre sur vous.

Il rit. Cool, c'est bon signe. Il va surement arrêter de faire mon analyse psychologique…ou pas.

-Autant que tu ressembles à ta mère, vous êtes aussi très différentes sur certains points.

J'hausse un sourcil, qui sait peut être qu'il peut m'apprendre des trucs intéressants. Il semble comprendre parce qu'il poursuit.

-Et bien, déjà, elle n'avait pas ta réputation de Don Juan ! Non, elle, elle restait collée au seul et unique Drago Malfoy.

Je le savais déjà. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement, mais je sais que maman et Drago ont été ensemble. Elle n'aime pas vraiment parler de son passé, et particulièrement pas de sa relation amoureuse de collégienne avec le père de ma meilleure amie. Et honnêtement, je préfère que ça reste ainsi, ce serait vraiment trop perturbant de savoir tout ce que nos parents ont fait ensemble. Je sais juste que Drago a dû se marier avec Astoria causant ainsi leur séparation, et que pendant ce temps ma mère se noyait dans son travail d'assistante d'un politicien débutant, pour financer ses études.

Je pense que c'est aussi une des raisons qui font que je ne veux pas de relations sérieuses au lycée… ou en général. Ma mère a souffert de cette rupture, et je crois qu'elle continue à en souffrir, donc vu que tout le monde dit qu'on est pareille, je préfère éviter de courir le risque.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand il reprend la parole.

-C'est Jennifer.

Je me retourne pour essayer de voir Jennifer quelque part, mais il n'y a que nous deux dans la salle.

-Pardon ?

Il sourit, mais ce sourire ne m'est pas vraiment destiné, c'est comme s'il était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

-Tu m'as demandée tout à l'heure pourquoi je suis sympa avec toi, et bien, c'est grâce à Jennifer. Quand elle a été envoyé à Serpentard j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'intégrerait jamais à cause de sa personnalité…d'exception. Mais tu étais là, et tu es devenue son amie, rien ne t'y obligeais, après tout tu es jolie et typiquement Serpentard, populaire, mais à place d'en faire un bouc émissaire, tu l'as protégée. Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

C'est étrange, un sentiment chaud et agréable prend place dans ma poitrine, cela semble partir de mon cœur, et se rependre dans tout mon être. Je crois avoir entendu Thalia le mentionner une fois, je ne me souviens plus trop du nom. Ah oui, je sais, c'est ce qu'on est censé ressentir quand on aide les autres. Wow, c'est… plutôt plaisant. Enfin bref, cela ne deviendra pas une habitude.

Je souris à Mr Londubat et hoche la tête, montrant que j'accepte sa gratitude. Si j'étais franche et que je croyais à tous ces trucs sur la sensibilité, je lui dirais qu'en fait c'est Jennifer qui m'a aidée. Elle a été une amie géniale, même si elle a tendance à se prendre pour ma mère et que son optimisme omniprésent et affreusement agaçant.

La cloche met fin à notre séance émotion, et à ma retenue par la même occasion. Sauver par le Dring !

De dix heures à midi, j'ai enchantement en commun avec les Gryffondor, donc je prends la direction de la salle du professeur Chang, le plus souvent je profite de son cours pour l'observer, cherchant n'importe quelle réaction qui pourrait être suspecte. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai trouvé aucun indice.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle je prends mon siège à côté de Thalia. Elle ne m'a pas vu arriver, elle porte un sourire rêveur et semble fixer le coin où les Gryffondor sont installés, je reconnais Potter mais constate qu'elle n'est pas avec Finnigan comme à son habitude, d'ailleurs il ne semble être nulle part. C'est étrange. Je prends son livre, parce qu'il est évident que je ne prends jamais le mien, et le laisse tomber bruyamment sur la table.

Thalia sursaute un peu, et plusieurs élèves tournent la tête dans notre direction, mais ils se concentrent sur le tableau dès que je leur envoie un regard menaçant. Je retourne mon regard sur Thalia. Elle soupire, et moi, je lève les yeux au ciel devant son manque d'enthousiasme face à ma présence.

-Bonjour à toi aussi !

Elle soupire encore, Merlin ! Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi bizarre aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci ?

Elle jette un autre coup d'œil vers les Griffondors mais reporte son regard sur moi avant que je puisse voir qui elle fixait.

-Non, tout va bien… Tu rencontres Rose cet après-midi, non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à connaître mon emploi du temps mieux que moi ?

En fait j'avais totalement oublié ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que je dois donner des cours de dance à Weasley. Et je suis consciente qu'elle dit ça pour créer une diversion, mais je déteste les prises de tête, alors je vais faire semblant de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Si elle veut m'en parler, elle finira par le faire à la fin.

-Oui, à 3 heures, pourquoi ?

Thalia semble hésiter, et au début je me dis que c'est pour trouver un mensonge convaincant. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et mâche sa plume, si elle mentait, elle aurait rencontré mon regard directement.

-Tu…tu ne vas rien tenter avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

OK… Ca c'est vraiment bizarre ! D'habitude, Thalia préfère ne rien savoir de ma vie sexuelle, elle dit que comme ça, les cœurs que je brise ne pèsent pas sur sa conscience, ce qui est totalement absurde, parce qu'honnêtement, ils ne pèsent même pas sur la mienne, alors pourquoi elle se sentirait coupable ? Peu importe, je finis par lui répondre sincèrement.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas risquer d'être virée, et puis soyons réaliste, même une statue de glace serait plus chaleureuse.

Thalia me sourit, mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

-Cela ne t'as jamais arrêté avant, et puis, elle est plutôt jolie, donc plutôt ton genre.

Je roule des yeux, à l'écouter on croirait presque que je n'ai aucune maitrise sur ma libido.

-Je sais me contrôler !

Elle arque un sourcil.

-Mais je n'en doute pas.

Elle commence à m'agacer.

-Pourquoi tu t'en soucies d'abord ?

Ah ah, vas-y réponds à çà ! Thalia réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Et bien, c'est ma colocataire, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me déteste juste parce que je suis ta meilleure amie. Je veux garantir un minimum de paix dans mes quartiers, tu comprends ?

Elle ment, peut être pas totalement, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre raison. Peu importe, cela m'est égal de toute façon, puisque je ne compte pas courir après Miss Saint' Nitouche.

-Et bien ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais décidé de faire un break avec les filles de toute manière.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, incrédule, comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus absurde du monde. Donc avant qu'elle ne m'assaille de question, je m'explique.

-Les filles sont bien trop sensibles, elles passent leur temps à se plaindre de mon manque d'engagement, ou à me demander des compliments, et sérieusement, aucune n'est plus jolie que moi, donc je ne peux pas les complimenter sur leur beauté, et je n'ai pas envie de les écouter parler pour connaître leur personnalité.

Thalia a l'air dépité, et secoue un peu la tête.

-Tu es d'une modestie, je me demande pourquoi elles t'aiment tant.

Je lui lance mon sourire satisfait habituel, et bats des cils, avant de lui répondre avec ma voix la plus sensuelle.

-Mon charme fou, quoi d'autre ?

Notre conversation est interrompue quand le professeur Chang nous réprimande, Thalia s'excuse et moi je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam arrive en cour, dis donc, un quart d'heure de retard, c'est pas mal pour un élève modèle, bien sûr j'ai déjà fait mieux, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il débute. Etonnement, le professeur Chang se contente de lui dire d'aller à sa place, ça c'est étrange, usuellement, elle n'est pas aussi clémente avec les retardataires, je le sais j'avais l'habitude d'arriver avec au minimum vingt minutes de retard à au moins un de ses cours par semaine.

Le cours se passe sans encombres, Thalia écoute et prend des notes, et moi je dessine dans mon cahier, ça aide à faire passer le temps. Et après le repas dans la grande salle, on reprend le même schéma.

C'est enfin 3 heures, et Thalia a décidé de m'accompagner devant la grande salle, un peu avant qu'on y arrive, elle interrompt notre conversation sur la nouvelle tendance de l'hiver et s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir. Je lui lance un regard perplexe, lui demandant de s'expliquer. Elle prend une respiration profonde avant de se lancer.

-Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'être sympa avec Rose… tu sais, lui montrer que tu n'es pas la fille vaine et superficielle qu'elle croit que tu es.

Je croise les bras, et roule des yeux avant de reprendre notre marche, Thalia derrière moi.

-Mais je suis, la fille vaine et superficielle qu'elle croit que je suis !

Et dans un sens c'est vrai, je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre, je suis superficielle, j'aime l'argent, les chaussures, et les robes de créateurs. Je déteste m'investir dans une relation, et je ne porte aucun intérêt aux sentiments des autres. La seule chose qui fait penser à Thalia que je suis plus profonde que ce que je fais paraître, c'est mon engagement dans notre amitié. Cependant, le fait que je fasse une exception pour elle ne veut pas dire que je suis un puits de spiritualité.

Je l'entends soupirer, mais elle ne rajoute rien.

Une fois arrivée, je constate que Rosie est déjà là. Bien sûr, il faut qu'elle soit ponctuelle, ça ne se fait pas pour la fille de la directrice d'arriver en retard. Potter l'accompagne, et quand elle nous voit arriver, elle a l'air plus enthousiaste qu'elle devrait. Je hausse un sourcil, et je peux la voir ravaler son sourire. Cool.

Weasley n'a pas l'air aussi heureuse que sa camarade, elle a les bras croisés, et semble attendre son bourreau. J'ai toujours adoré avoir le rôle du bourreau.

Je continue à marcher et ralentis à peine pour saisir le bras de Miss Perfection.

-Allez, finissons-en !

Elle semble surprise et il lui faut quelque pas pour s'adapter à l'allure, mais elle finit par suivre. De loin je peux entendre Thalia me crier « Sois gentille », et encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

J'emmène Rosie dans une salle d'étude des moldus, c'est Thalia qui m'a montré cet endroit, elle a prit cette option, et ils ont visité cette salle dans le cadre d'un de leur cours, elle a pensé que ça pourrait me plaire, et elle avait raison. J'y viens trois ou quatre fois par mois pour me dépenser. Ce n'est pas interdit, ou du moins je ne crois pas, et puis de toute façon personne ne vient jamais ici.

C'est une salle de danse, ou en tout cas, l'exacte copie d'une salle de danse moldue. Il y a un miroir qui recouvre quasiment tout le mur du fond, et sur le côté on trouve différents instrument de musique, piano, guitare, d'autre trucs… Et plus important encore, une radio.

Je lâche son bras, et me dirige vers la radio, pendant que j'effectue quelques réglages, je peux voir Rose étudier la salle, elle a l'air surprise que je l'ai emmené ici.

Je prends le sac que j'ai laissé sur le côté lors de ma dernière visite, et tend les escarpins à Rose, elle regarde bizarrement mais ne fait aucun geste pour les prendre. Je soupire, exaspérée.

- Prends-les !

Elle s'exécute avec hésitation, sans jamais me lâcher des yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus à tout moment, et c'est légèrement agaçant. Une fois que les chaussures sont dans ses mains, et qu'elle doit estimer la menace éloignée, elle demande.

-Pourquoi ?

Thalia m'a demandée d'être gentille, et c'est ce que je vais faire en répondant à la question le plus calmement possible.

-Tu vas danser à un bal, c'est le genre de chaussure que tu portes pour un bal, et si tu apprends directement à danser avec, on aura besoin de moins de leçons, et si on a besoin de moins de leçons, on aura moins besoin de se voir !

C'est de la logique pure et simple, en tout cas, c'est ma logique. Et bien qu'elle n'est pas l'air convaincu, elle finit par mettre ces fichus talons. Alléluia !

Je m'apprêtais à mettre la musique en marche, quand elle dit quelque chose qui me choque.

-Je sais que tu triches en potion.

C'est une affirmation, mais bizarrement, pas une accusation, elle n'a pas l'air de me juger. Il n'empêche, que je me fige à ses mots, la panique commence peu à peu à m'envahir, je suis dos à elle, elle ne peut donc pas voir mon visage, et j'en suis reconnaissante. Je prends une ou deux respirations, et une fois que je pense pouvoir à peu près bien me défendre face à ses arguments, je me retourne. Je décide d'hausser un sourcil, comme si son accusation ne m'atteignait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela ?

Elle secoue un peu la tête, et quand elle arrête son regard est sur moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, c'est vraiment une expérience très déconcertante. Son regard est bien trop intense pour la petite fille sage qu'elle est. Et quand elle parle, je suis surprise de trouver une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

-La réponse est toujours B, non ?

Oh la boulette ! Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle soit une sorte de super génie et fasse le rapprochement. Mais je ne peux pas avouer, la carrière de Casey est en jeu. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas non plus nier, elle est trop intelligente pour se laisser berner.

Mais le temps que je réfléchisse à une réponse adéquate, elle reprend.

-Je veux juste savoir, comment ?

Il est hors de question que je lui dise le rôle que Casey à jouer, d'ailleurs, c'est une close de notre contrat, je ne dois pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Donc j'avale ma salive, et prends la voix la plus stable possible.

-J'ai volé les corrigés.

Elle a toujours l'air suspicieuse, comme si elle connaissait déjà la vérité, et sa prochaine question ne fait qu'ajouter à mon sentiment de panique, mais je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme.

-Le professeur Nott ne t'as pas aidé ?

Je sais que je dois répondre vite, la moindre hésitation pourrait faire virer Casey mais si j'ai l'air trop sûr de moi elle trouvera ça suspect, donc il faut que je trouve la juste mesure. Je fais de mon mieux pour sembler amusée, et prendre un ton incrédule.

-Quoi, Casey ? Bien sûr que non !

Je mérite un oscar pour cette prestation !

Je peux voir que Rose pèse les implications de mes paroles, et je sais qu'il faut que j'agisse vite, il ne faut pas qu'elle est le temps de réfléchir, et de se rendre compte que j'ai menti, elle doit penser que j'ai tout organisé moi même, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de l'embrouiller ?

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et aucun problème parce que je ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus, mais si tu regardes bien, ton silence nous arrangera toutes les deux.

Elle hausse un sourcil, mais ne commente pas, elle attend que je poursuive. Et cela veut dire que mon plan marche.

S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en observant ma mère travailler quand j'étais enfant, c'est que les gens ne recherchent que leur intérêt personnel, peu importe à quel point ils sont bons et nobles, ils seront toujours plus attirés par les avantages qu'une situation peut leur apporter. Je n'ai qu'à lui montrer ce que cette situation peut lui apporter.

-C'est simple, plus vite j'obtiens trois A, plus vite nos chemins se séparent, et après ça, je me ferais un plaisir de ne plus te parler de toute l'année si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, ça veut dire qu'elle est tentée d'accepter mon offre… et c'est super sexy. Mais on se concentre. Il me faut juste un autre argument et elle cédera. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, de manière à être assez proche pour pouvoir la toucher si je décidais d'avancer ne serait-ce que de vingt centimètres. Je penche légèrement la tête, pour être assez proche de son oreille. Et je parle délibérément lentement, avec la voix la plus gentille dont je suis capable.

-Et puis, qui pourrait t'apprendre à danser si je suis expulsée ?

Son corps est tendu, et c'est surement à cause de notre proximité physique, ou peut être parce que j'ai parlé assez près d'elle pour qu'elle sente mon souffle sur sa peau. Mais après quelques secondes, qui me parurent bien plus longues, elle prend quelques pas en arrière.

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien.

Je souris, ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel, mais je suis incroyablement soulagée, c'est comme si un poids était enlevé de ma poitrine. Le stress est vraiment trop mauvais pour la santé, faut que j'arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles.

Après un moment où on reste sans bouger, je décide de briser le silence.

-On commence ?

Elle semble soudain se rendre compte du but de notre présence ici, et elle hoche la tête à contre cœur, elle paraît extrêmement nerveuse, et tout à coup je me demande à quel point elle est mauvaise ?

J'allume la musique, c'est un morceau de valse typique, puisque c'est surement avec ça qu'ils vont ouvrir le bal. Je me rapproche d'elle, à peu près la même proximité que tout à l'heure sauf que cette fois, je dois la toucher, et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, moi aussi, je suis nerveuse. Mais après un moment d'hésitation, je saisis une de ses mains que je place sur mon épaule, et prends l'autre dans une des miennes alors que je place la main qui me reste sur sa taille.

Je peux sentir à quel point elle est tendue et cela ne fait que me rendre plus nerveuse, donc je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique m'envahir, et quand je me sens plus détendue, je les ouvre et commence à mener la danse.

Rose est crispée et elle a du mal à suivre le rythme, et regarde souvent nos pieds, de plus la distance entre nos deux corps n'aide pas à la synchronisation de nos mouvements. Ok, je suppose que cela répond à ma question, elle est vraiment mauvaise.

Dix minutes plus tard.

-Stop !

Rose se retire, et me regarde confuse, je prends une respiration profonde pour me calmer.

-Enlève les chaussures !

Elle me regarde encore avec un de ses regards qui veut dire pourquoi ? Et là je suis trop irritée pour l'entendre formuler la question.

-Parce que je commence à avoir du mal à sentir mes pieds et que si tu me marches encore une fois dessus je pense que tu risques par finir de me casser quelque chose.

Elle s'exécute et après croise les bras, l'air contrarié. Je roule des yeux, et enlève aussi mes chaussures, parce qu'elles commencent à me tuer.

Je reprends ma place auprès d'elle, replace ses mains et les miennes, mais cette fois-i, je ne la laisse pas mettre cet écart entre nous, donc je colle totalement mon corps au sien, sans les talons on fait quasiment la même taille, bien que je pense être légèrement plus grande. Elle semble déconcertée et je peux quasiment sentir qu'elle meurt d'envie de me pousser, mais je tiens fermement sa taille et parle dans son oreille.

-Oh non, Rosie, tu ne bouges pas, il faut que tu sentes tous les mouvements de mon corps et que tu répondes exactement de la même façon, comme ça, par exemple.1, 2, 3…

Je prends un pas en avant, ce qui l'oblige à faire un pas en arrière, puis je répète le processus en sens inverse. Rose semble encore un peu gênée, mais elle s'exécute, et c'est déjà bien mieux, et nettement moins douloureux qu'avant.

On continue ce manège durant quelques minutes, et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, je n'ai pas besoin de mon concentrer pour ne pas trébucher, moi.

Chaque partie de nos corps sont en contact. Son bassin est collé au mien, de même que nos poitrines, et nos visages sont côte à côte, de fait, qu'elle ne peut pas voir le mien. Pour être honnête, je pourrais lui apprendre à danser sans autant de contact physique, et oui, certaines personnes pourraient considérer que je profite légèrement de la situation.

Mais c'est peut être parce que finalement Thalia avait raison, elle est jolie, je dirais même très jolie, et si ce n'était pas la fille d'une femme qui me déteste et qui a le pouvoir de me faire expulser, j'userais surement de mes charmes pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Mais je suis sortie de mes pensées quand je l'entends ou plutôt la sens me parler.

-Tu t'éclates là, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne peux ravaler le sourire satisfait qui nait sur mon visage et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, elle peut certainement le sentir. Et quand je lui réponds je m'assure de positionner mes lèvres le plus près possible de son oreille.

-Tu n'imagines même pas.

Je suis certaine qu'elle roule des yeux.

* * *

Voilà! La leçon de danse est terminée, alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Casey ou Leighton, j'ai pas encore décidé. ^^


	15. Leighton 3

Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde, désolé pour l'attente mais ce chapitre à été plus long à écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là maintenant, alors profitez en ;) Merci comme d'habitude à ma beta et à tous mes fidèles lecteurs dont les reviews me font toujours plaisir ^^

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

Je suis sûre qu'elle roule des yeux !

C'est le genre de chose que fait Casey quand je donne une idée, mais là, je ne peux pas vraiment vérifier mon hypothèse. Disons juste que Casey est occupée… plus bas. Tout ce que je peux voir immédiatement c'est le plafond.

J'adore ce plafond !

Et là, je suis certaine que des étoiles sont dessinées dessus. Je ne me souviens plus clairement de la conversation qu'on avait, enfin de mon monologue plutôt, parce que la langue de Casey s'emploie à quelque chose de plus utile que parler, et surtout de plus agréable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse apprécier un jour sa langue de vipère.

Je crois que je parlais de quelque chose d'important, un plan ou quelque chose comme ça…. Isabel ! Ah, oui, c'est ça, comment réconcilier Isabel et Cho !

J'essaie de formuler des paroles cohérentes, mais plus j'essaie et plus j'ai du mal à penser de façon cohérente. Je peux sentir son sourire contre ma cuisse, et là c'est moi qui roule des yeux, juste avant qu'ils ne roulent tout seuls, Merlin, elle est douée !

Mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas crier, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit au courant. Je mords ma lèvre, je la mords tellement fort que je suis certaine de sentir du sang sur ma langue. Et puis tout à coup c'est finit, je sens à peine les baisers que place Casey tout le long de mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mes lèvres, et je sens nettement sa langue goûter le sang. Et à ce moment précis, elle me fait penser à un vampire. Perverse, dépravé et insidieusement tentatrice.

Et je n'ai jamais été très douée pour résister à la tentation. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, pour rapprocher son visage du mien et intensifier notre baiser si possible. J'entends un gémissement, et je ne sais pas très bien s'il vient de moi ou de Casey, mais je sais que ça me plait.

Il y a de plus en plus de choses qui me plaisent, je sais que c'est dangereux, parce qu'après tout, Casey est dangereuse, avec son imprévisibilité et ses tendances auto destructrices. Elle est comme un tourbillon, elle entraîne ceux qui l'approche de trop près, et ils tournent, tournent, et tournent encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au cœur même de ce tourbillon, et c'est à ce moment qu'on se rend compte que plus on s'approche du centre, plus on approche d'une mort certaine, mais il est trop tard, parce qu'une fois qu'on prend conscience du danger, on est submergé. Entrainer dans les profondeurs de ces eaux troublées.

Mais ces derniers temps, je n'ai plus si peur de me noyer.

La cloche sonne, je peux à peine l'entendre, parce que tout ce que j'entends c'est les battements erratiques de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. La sonnerie me paraît lointaine comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais tout à coup, les lèvres de Casey quittent les miennes, et le poids confortable au dessus de moi disparaît. Retour à la réalité !

J'ouvre les yeux, Casey arrange ses habits, puis se place devant le miroir, pour réarranger ses cheveux, et une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits je fais de même.

Maintenant que la…distraction est passé, je me souviens qu'on est censé avoir une réunion en salle des professeurs après les cours. Je fais de mon mieux pour sembler convenable, et une fois que c'est fait je me dirige vers la porte, mais Casey m'arrête, et lentement, comme si elle avait peur de m'effrayer si elle bougeait trop vite, elle replace une de mes mèches de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, parce qu'on avait une sorte d'accord implicite que nos contacts physiques se limitaient au sexe, après tout, ça fait quasiment un an que c'est comme ça, pourquoi changer ?

Mais comme je l'avais pressentie, beaucoup de choses commencent à changer depuis ce dernier jour des vacances, Casey est plus… je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il existe un mot pour expliquer cette transformation. Elle sourit plus souvent, et sa voix paraît plus douce, et son regard… son regard est différent, comme si ses yeux avaient regagnés leurs éclats.

Mais le temps que je réagisse, elle retire déjà sa main, et esquive mon regard.

-On… devrait y aller…

Sa voix est plus rauque que d'habitude, surement à cause de nos précédentes activités, la mienne doit l'être aussi, donc je me racle la gorge avant d'acquiescer.

Le chemin est silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des voix familières au détour du couloir. Alexia et Thalia se dirige dans la direction contraire à la notre, Alexia semble questionner Thalia mais celle-ci élude les questions. Apparemment on est la distraction parfaite, puisque Thalia nous lance un grand sourire et vient nous saluer. Alex lève les yeux au ciel mais finit par la suivre.

Après une brève conversation sur les cours en général je leur demande.

-Donc vous avez révisé pour ma prochaine interro ?

Thalia dit oui mais Alex fait sortir un rire moqueur.

-Réviser c'est pour les faibles, moi j'y vais au talent !

Typique, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre je me serais surement vexée, mais c'est Alexia, et tout le monde connaît son sens de l'humour déplacé. Thalia roule des yeux.

-Oh oui, parce que ça marchait tellement bien jusqu'à présent. Allez Einstein, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton cours particulier !

-Bien sûr que non, t'as vu les jambes de ma prof ?

Thalia secoue la tête dépitée, on pourrait croire qu'elle est habituée depuis le temps mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment s'habituer à Alexia.

J'ai toujours trouvé leur relation amusante, on pourrait presque croire qu'elles sont sœurs. Qui sait peut être qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à le devenir, d'après ce que je sais, Pansy passe beaucoup de temps avec oncle Drago depuis son divorce et vu leur passé commun…

Les filles sont parties de leur côté et nous, nous arrivons à la salle des profs, il semble qu'ils soient tous présents, et qu'ils attendent la directrice, et bien, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas ponctuelle. Il ne reste plus que deux places, une à côté du professeur Chang et une près du professeur Delacour.

Dilemme.

Soit je m'assoie à côté de la mère de ma meilleure amie à qui j'ai promis de ne rien dire sur le fait qu'elle travaille dans le village le plus proche, ce qui me rend très, mais alors très inconfortable. Soit je m'assoie à côté d'une prof avec qui je m'entends relativement bien et qui ne représente aucun conflit d'intérêt.

Le choix est vite fait.

Je prends le siège près de Fleur, Casey a du faire le calcul opposé puisqu'au même moment elle s'assoit avec Cho. Fleur m'accueille mais elle paraît un peu pâle comme si elle allait sortir de la salle à tout moment pour vider le contenu de son estomac…peut être que j'aurais du faire comme Casey finalement.

Je sais que Casey est loin d'apprécier Fleur, je trouve ça dommage, après tout elle est quasiment la seule famille qui lui reste en dehors de son père, pas que je me soucie de son bien être, mais je trouve juste idiot qu'elle s'isole de ce qui pourrait la rapprocher de sa mère… à part la drogue, la drogue était un très mauvais moyen de se rapprocher de sa mère.

Quelque fois, je me dis que Casey n'aurait qu'à se regarder dans un miroir pour voir sa mère, je sais que c'est stupide vu que sa mère est morte et tout ça, mais elle lui ressemble juste tellement. Elle ressemble aussi à Fleur d'ailleurs. Elles ont les mêmes yeux, le même teint de peau clair et sans aucune imperfection. La seule chose qui change c'est qu'à place d'être platinés comme ceux de Fleur, les cheveux de Casey sont couleur miel. Et bien sûr comme chez toutes les femmes de sa famille, sa beauté est captivante, je me demande si les gênes de Vélane se transmettent toujours après quatre générations. Cela doit probablement être le cas, ça expliquerait en grande partie la nuance d'attirance que je ressens pour elle.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand la directrice à enfin l'obligeance de se montrer. Après de brèves excuses elle ouvre la réunion.

- Comme vous le savez tous Mr Oliver Wood, candidat aux élections ministérielles assistera au prochain match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor dans un peu moins d'un mois. Etant une personnalité publique la sécurité près du terrain sera augmentée, ce qui malheureusement signifie que le château sera quasiment sans surveillance étant donnée que nous ne disposons pas des effectifs suffisant pour l'assurer. Et bien que je doute qu'il y ait un quelconque problème, il serait judicieux que certains d'entre vous reste sur place pour garantir cela.

Quelques murmures parcourt la salle, moi je suis plutôt confuse, il est probable que toute l'école assiste au match, je ne vois donc pas quel problème il pourrait y avoir, après tout il n'y a plus de super vilain comme à leur époque. Mais la directrice finit par répondre à nos interrogations après que Cho est posé la question qu'on se pose tous.

-Le fait est, qu'il se trouve dans le château un objet de très grande valeur, et que même s'il est invraisemblable qu'il y ait un incident, je préfère par précaution m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité. Puisque n'importe quel individu souhaitant se l'approprier profiterait de la diversion que représente Mr Wood pour agir.

Elle est un peu parano ! Juste un peu. Et puis, c'est quoi cet objet ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas au courant ? Au fait, jouer les agents de sécurité c'est inscrit dans mon contrat ?

Elle reprend avant que qui que ce soit puisse l'interrompre. Et tout en parlant elle sort un genre d'urne qu'elle place devant elle.

-Ainsi, pour éviter d'éveiller la curiosité des invités ou des élèves, seulement deux d'entre vous garderons cet objet, et les autres assisteront au match. Dans cette urne se trouve deux types de papiers, la majorité sont blancs, et deux d'entre eux comportent une marque, vous allez chacun à votre tour tirer un papier, mais vous garderez pour vous le résultat. Ceux ayant tirés les bulletins marqués me retrouveront dans mon bureau demain soir, est ce clair ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et je fais de même, je trouve cette histoire follement intrigante, ça à un côté mystérieux et excitant. Elle fait passer l'urne, et quand c'est à mon tour je pense trembler. Une fois qu'il est dans mes mains, j'hésite à déplier le bulletin je ne sais pas vraiment le résultat que je souhaite obtenir. Je l'ouvre lentement, et j'ai envie de fermer les yeux, mais c'es trop tard, je l'ai vu.

Une croix.

Au centre de mon bulletin est dessinée une croix à l'encre noire. Je fronce les sourcils, quand je relève la tête, la première chose que je vois sont les yeux de Casey, elle me fixe, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si c'est elle qui a eu l'autre croix, le destin doit me haïr.

Notre connexion est rompue quand la directrice reprend la parole, elle parle des dispositions à prendre pour l'accueil de Wood, de la possible présence d'autres personnalités, et surement d'un paquet d'autres trucs que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir puisque je n'assisterais pas au match, mais elle ne mentionne plus le mystérieux objet dissimulé dans le château.

Au fond, je ne sais pas si je dois être déçue ou soulagée, j'ai toujours adorée l'attention, quand j'étais enfant je rêvais de voir ma photo à la une de la presse à scandale, et ce désir a été satisfait lors de ma relation avec James, c'est une des choses que j'aimais chez lui, sa célébrité. Bien sûr, je l'aimais, aucun doute la dessus, je ne suis pas vaine au point de sortir avec lui quatre ans juste pour avoir ma photo à la première page des magazines. Notre rupture m'a brisé le cœur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, l'amour de ma vie, et la notoriété que notre relation m'apportée. Et en un point c'est vrai, mais je me suis rendu compte que finalement ces choses ne sont pas les seules que j'ai.

Mon regard se promène sur Casey, elle a l'air d'être plongée dans une profonde réflexion, et soudainement je m'inquiète, je connais ce regard, je redoute ce regard, ce regard est celui de l'ancienne Casey.

Une soudaine panique s'empare de moi, des dizaines de scénarios défilent dans ma tête, et j'essaie de me résonner en me disant que ça ne veut rien dire, un simple regard ne signifie pas que tout va recommencer comme avant, je prends une profonde respiration pour me calmer.

La directrice nous congédie, je sors de la salle le plus vite possible, mais ralentit après quelques mètres, persuadé que Casey me rattrapera… mais ça n'arrive pas.

Je vais de plus en plus lentement, et finis par m'arrêter, tout est silencieux, et quand je me retourne, il n'y a personne, Casey n'est pas là. Et normalement, elle est toujours là.

J'ai envie de pleurer, je ferme les yeux et respire, après plusieurs minute à me calmer, à espérer inconsciemment qu'elle finira par se montrer avec un sourire satisfait mais doux, je rentre dans mes quartiers.

Je me couche tôt et passe la nuit à tourner et à me retourner dans mon lit, les secondes, les minutes et les heures défilent, mais elle ne se montre pas. Et je suis trop exténuée pour nier l'attendre. Je suis devenue si habituée à sa présence dans ce lit que je ne sais plus comment dormir seule. Je trouve ça effrayant.

Le lendemain est un samedi, je passe la matinée à essayer de récupérer le sommeil que j'ai perdu la nuit. Je décide de me lever aux environs de midi, et quand j'ai fini de me préparer je sors pour aller manger.

Mais à peine sortie de mes appartements je la vois. Casey se tient devant moi, comme si elle s'apprêtait à entrer. Elle sourit, et je suis en colère. Comment ose t'elle ?

Mais alors que j'allais sortir une pique juste pour me venger de la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé à cause de son absence, je me rends compte que je n'en ai pas le droit. Casey peut faire ce qu'elle veut, on n'est pas mariée, on n'est même pas ensemble. Et lui en vouloir à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment est disproportionné même pour moi.

Je respire et ravale mon venin.

-On doit manger avec Isabel, tu n'as pas oublié ?

J'avais oublié, mais c'est juste à cause du manque de repos et de l'inquiétude irrationnelle que j'éprouve. Casey porte son sourire arrogant de marque, et j'évite de la regarder dans les yeux car je ne sais pas ce que j'y verrais.

Je la pousse sur le côté et commence à marcher avant de lui répondre.

-Bien sûr que non, dépêche-toi, avant qu'on soit en retard !

J'entends ses pas derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait rattrapée et que nous marchons côte à côte. Le voyage et silencieux, j'ai toujours cette impression bizarre qui me noue l'estomac et me serre la gorge, et Casey n'a jamais vraiment été bavarde.

Quand on arrive dans la boutique d'Isabel je ne sais pas vraiment qui de nous deux est la plus soulagée. Le magasin est fermé à cette heure pour la pause de midi, il n'y a donc aucun client mais Isabel n'est nulle part en vu.

Casey se dirige vers la porte qui mène à l'arrière boutique et je la suis puisque c'est surement le seul endroit où peut être Isabel si elle n'est pas là à refaire la déco, encore.

Casey ouvre la porte et effectivement Isabel est bien dans l'arrière boutique mais je ne sais plus si on peut encore l'appeler une arrière boutique, cela ressemble plus à un salon maintenant, Isabel s'agite avec un chiffon et déplace tous les objets pour ensuite les replacer. Aucun doute, quelque chose est arrivé, elle est toujours hyperactive quand elle se sent mal. Du genre, vraiment, hyperactive.

Casey semble hésiter un instant à entrer dans la pièce, c'est étrange, d'habitude elle sortirait un commentaire moqueur pour attirer l'attention d'Isabel, mais là…

-Eh ! Vous avez douze minutes de retard ! Allez venez, aidez moi à déplacer ce canapé j'ai essayé mais il est trop lourd pour moi toute seule !

Ok, elle se sent vraiment mal si elle en est au stade où elle veut bouger les meubles. Je me souviens que quand ses parents étaient en instance de divorce elle a réaménagé sa chambre une demi douzaine de fois. Selon maman c'est sa façon d'évacuer le stress. Moi je trouve ça légèrement flippant. Mais bon, je décide d'être une bonne amie, vu que Casey semble incapable de bouger.

-Et si on s'asseyait dessus à place de le déplacer ? Hein ? Comme ça tu nous expliqueras ce qui ne va pas.

Isabel s'arrête un instant, et nous lance son sourire le plus brillant, mais il est bien trop grand et bien trop éclatant pour être sincère, c'est ce qu'elle fait d'habitude, elle essaie de rester optimiste et d'aller de l'avant, le temps que ça passe. Personnellement je préfère me lamenter sur mon sort et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur une bouteille de Tequila mais regardez où ça m'a mené. Cela fait quasiment un an que je couche avec une fille que je jurais détester. J'aurais peut être du faire comme elle.

-Mais je vais bien ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ça ne vas pas ?

Je hausse un sourcil, mon côté sarcastique prend le dessus. Casey a trop d'influence sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas ? Peut être parce que tu as décidé de te reconvertir en déménageur professionnel, miss rayon de soleil

Isabel perd son sourire, et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, enfin, elle a l'air déprimée ! C'est plus facile pour la réconforter quand son visage s'accorde avec son humeur.

Je m'assoie sur sa droite, et après quelques instants Casey finit par s'installer sur sa gauche. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivé, Casey ouvre la bouche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sa voix manque d'émotion, pas qu'il y en ait des masses d'habitude, mais depuis qu'elle a décroché, elle laisse de plus en plus apparaître ses sentiments. Et j'ai peur de ce que pourrait signifier le retour de son ancien comportement. Je préfère ne rien dire devant Isabel, et attendre qu'elle formule une réponse à a question de Casey puisque je sais que quand elle répondra elle dira absolument tout.

-Ma mère… elle est passée ce matin. Elle voulait qu'on parle, qu'on se réconcilie, elle a dit que ce serait stupide de continuer à ne plus se parler pour une histoire aussi stupide. On s'est un peu disputées, et à la fin je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

Je fronce les sourcils, comment Cho aurait elle put savoir qu'Isabel était ici, parce que même si j'en mourais d'envie je ne lui ai rien dit, je l'ai même évité pour m'assurer de ne rien lui dire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Casey mais son visage est dépourvu d'expression, et la boule dans mon estomac ne fait que s'intensifier.

Casey ne trahirait pas Isabel, j'en suis sûre, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre elle a changé. A l'époque, elle a commencé à être ingérable quand elle a commencé à se droguer, les choses les plus horribles qu'elle a faite ont été faites à cause ou pour la drogue. Mais c'est terminé maintenant, elle a arrêté, elle ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser Isabel.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je faillis sursauter quand la voix de Casey se fait entendre, même en étant énoncé à voix basse c'est comme si ses paroles résonnaient dans le silence de la pièce ou peut être juste dans ma tête. Ses yeux semblent me percer et je ne sais pas si les mots sont dirigés à Isabel ou à moi.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui pardonner.

Pardonner ? C'est un concept qui ne s'applique pas à Casey. C'est une des règles personnelles que j'ai établie en sixième année. Ne jamais pardonner Casey parce que quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise elle n'éprouve aucun regret pour ses actions, jamais !

Je rends son regard à Casey en essayant d'égaler son intensité et réponds à la place d'Isabel.

-Peut être qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

Un sourire triste apparaît sur son visage et si je ne savais pas que Casey peut être une excellente actrice je me laisserais avoir.

-Tout le monde mérite le pardon.

Je détourne mon regard du sien, elle a toujours été plus douée que moi dans ce genre de jeu. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai toujours des arguments.

-Pas si elle ne regrette pas.

Ses yeux ne m'ont toujours pas quittés mais maintenant je peux aussi y lire la tristesse que je vois déjà dans son sourire.

-Qui te dit qu'elle ne regrette pas ?

C'est comme si l'air de mes poumons avait été aspiré, comme si toute les certitudes dans mon esprit partaient en fumée sous son regard de glace, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me dit qu'elle ment, comme d'habitude. Mais une autre partie de moi que je n'arrive pas très bien à analyser et qui doit surement être masochiste, veut la croire.

-Stop, vous m'embrouillez toutes les deux !

Je cligne des yeux, j'avais quasiment oublié qu'Isabel était dans la pièce, heureusement, elle parait être inconsciente du double sens de notre conversation. Je détourne mes yeux de Casey juste à temps pour voir Isabel se lever et faire les cents pas avant de se lancer dans un monologue.

-Je veux dire, après tout, ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas si grave que ça, même si c'est contraire à l'éthique professionnelle, et à la morale, et à certaines lois… Et puis c'était y a quasiment quatre ans, et c'est fini maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait recommencer, n'est-ce pas ?

Isabel s'adresse à nous avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Et j'ai envie de lui donner la réponse qu'elle attend, cependant je détesterais me tromper, mais bon, quelles sont les chances que le professeur Chang est une aventure avec un de ses élèves seulement quatre ans après la dernière ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle me sourit avec gratitude et ça me réchauffe le cœur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir Casey me fixer, et pour je ne sais quelle raison c'est tout mon être qui brûle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois rentrée au château nous nous séparons. Je dois monter au bureau de la directrice à cause du morceau de papier que j'ai pioché, je n'ai encore aucune idée de l'identité de l'autre professeur désigné par le hasard.

Une fois arrivé, je cogne sur la porte et après qu'une voix m'ait dit d'entrer, je m'exécute. Mais je ne fais pas plus de deux pas.

Casey est là.

Assise dans le siège de droite, elle n'a même pas l'air surprise de me voir, elle se contente de sourire avec un air satisfait. Et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux pour bloquer cette image, elle m'est trop familière.

Je prends le siège à côté d'elle juste avant que la directrice commence.

-Ce qui sera dit ici, ne doit être en aucun cas répété, est-ce clair ?

Je dois m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à ce commentaire, qu'est ce qui peut être si important ? Je fini par hocher la tête, et je peux voir Casey faire de même. La directrice doit être satisfaite puisqu'elle continue.

-Au 3ème étage, dans l'aile Est, il y a une salle verrouillé, qui n'est accessible que par cette clef.

A ces mots elle sort une clef assez massive et rouillé. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas l'entretenir de temps en temps.

-Derrière cette porte se trouve un objet magique d'une grande valeur, il a servit à Poudlard il y a de nombreuses années, lorsque le directeur Dumbledore dirigeait encore l'école. Par la suite il a été transféré au ministère mais après la guerre, le ministre de l'époque a jugé bon de nous en confier la garde. Très peu de personnes sont au courant, et il est important que cela reste ainsi.

Wow, elle se la joue mystérieuse, je suis sûre que c'est pour ménager le suspens. Aller qu'elle aille droit au but. Certain d'entre nous ont une vie !

-Il faut savoir que cet objet peut être dangereux, vous pourrez vous demander si ce qu'il vous montre est réel, mais dans tous les cas cela ne l'est pas.

Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Casey se crisper légèrement, quoi ? Ca lui fait peur ?

-Cet objet est…

Enfin !

-Le miroir de Rised.

C'est ça son objet super secret ? Il n'est pas si secret que ça. Je jette un œil à Casey, elle porte une expression neutre, mais je me doute de la tempête qui doit faire rage dans son esprit.

J'ai trouvé le miroir de Rised par hasard une fois où je cherchais Casey en cinquième année. En fait, je les ai trouvé tous les deux. Casey était devant le miroir, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle voyait dedans, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était en rapport avec sa mère. Par contre, moi ce que je voyais c'était mon nom en gros à la une d'un journal, une alliance à ma main droite, et James tout contre moi. Je me demande si c'est ce que je verrais la prochaine fois que je regarderais dans le miroir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux éviter de dire à la directrice qu'on connaît déjà son objet ultra secret. Donc je hoche la tête. Et elle poursuit avec tout un tas de consignes, qui se résume en deux mots, à ne faire rentrer personne et ne pas sortir de la salle tant que les célébrités sont toujours là.

Une fois que c'est fini, elle nous congédie, mais alors que Casey allait se lever, elle lui demande de rester, j'hésite un instant, mais je fini par partir.

Je marche dans le couloir sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction, trop de pensées circulent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi la directrice veut-elle que Casey reste ? Pourquoi Casey n'est pas venue hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie ?

Depuis hier j'ai l'impression d'avoir des flashs avant/après dès que je vois Casey. Il y a ces moments où elle paraît presque vulnérable et d'autre où je peux quasiment voir les plans tordus qu'elle avait l'habitude de manigancer se former dans sa tête. Il y a des fois où son sourire semble sincère et la seconde d'après elle arbore son méprisable sourire de marque. Et il y a ses yeux…

Ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'y distinguer tellement d'émotions contradictoires ces derniers temps. Pourtant depuis hier c'est plus difficile de voir autre chose que la glace qui les recouvre, et cela n'arrive que dans un seul cas…

Mes pas m'emmènent devant la porte de ses appartements, et sans même réfléchir je la pousse. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, là déco est sobre, rien de personnel, mais en même temps, elle passe quasiment toute ses nuits dans ma chambre.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur la décoration, je commence à ouvrir les placards, et à fouiller. Je regarde sous le lit, sous le matelas, dans sa commode, n'importe où. N'importe où, où elle pourrait cacher un flacon et des seringues.

Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration et de résonner de manière logique mais dans mon état j'ai du mal à réfléchir clairement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne brusquement, Casey se tient devant moi, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Mon cœur bas soudain très vite à cause de la panique, qui est intensifiée par l'impression de déjà-vu. Je ne remarque même pas que son ton est plus curieux qu'accusateur, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'on a déjà vécu cette situation.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je me retourne lentement, Casey est dans le pas de la porte, son regard est si glacial que j'ai peur d'être transformé en statut de glace. Mais je lui tiens tête et essaie de concurrencer l'intensité de son regard._

_-J'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, c'est un dortoir commun je te signale. _

_Nous sommes en sixième année, cela fait un an et demi que sa mère est morte, et son comportement n'a fait qu'empirer. Elle est plus agressive, plus mesquine, plus cruelle. Et il y a la drogue. Isabel essaie désespérément de l'aider, mais elle n'a pas compris qu'on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé. Cela ne l'empêche pas de passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour Casey, d'où ma présence ici, Isabel utilise des méthodes trop douces, mais on a dépassé le stade où une simple conversation pourrait lui faire recouvrer la raison, il faut passer aux grands moyens. _

_Et je ne fais ça que pour Isabel, pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter autant, je me fiche que Casey aille mal. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains ?_

_Elle plisse les yeux, mais je sais qu'elle est inquiète, j'hésite à lui montrer ce que j'ai trouvé, elle sera en colère de savoir que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, mais Casey ne me fais pas peur. Donc je soulève ma main et secoue le flacon que je tiens, de petite lumière doré s'illumine à l'intérieur. _

_-Quoi, ça ?_

_Casey avance vers moi de manière menaçante, et je sais que lui avoir piqué sa précieuse drogue peut se révéler dangereux quand elle est dans cet état de manque. Mais je compte sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pris de dose depuis environ quatre jours pour faire appel à sa raison._

_- Donne-moi ça !_

_Ou pas. Elle est en colère, elle approche plus près. J'esquive sa main quand elle essaye de saisir le flacon et recule pour mettre plus de distance entre nous. Si elle veut ruiner sa vie qu'elle ne compte par sur moi pour l'aider. _

_Elle avance encore, ses yeux son fixés sur la petite bouteille, et à sa démarche quelque chose me dit qu'elle serait prête à devenir violente pour l'avoir. Quand elle parle sa voix est délibérément basse et menaçante. _

_-Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, donne-moi ce flacon !_

_Je continue à reculer, je ne me laisserais pas intimider. Casey est en train de devenir une véritable junkie, il faut que cela s'arrête. _

_-Non !_

_C'est comme si la scène c'était passé au ralentit. Casey s'est jeté sur moi, on a roulé sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à me piéger sous elle. Son regard toujours fixé sur le flacon que je fais de mon mieux pour tenir hors d'atteinte._

_- Donne-le moi !_

_J'essaie de résister du mieux que je peux, je me débats pour lui donner plus de difficulté à me maintenir au sol, et je finis par lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui me laisse assez de temps pour inverser les rôles et me relever._

_Casey n'est pas longue à suivre, donc je cours vers la salle de bain, elle me court après et me rattrape, de loin on pourrait croire à une étreinte, elle a un bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir en place et avec l'autre elle essai d'atteindre sa précieuse addiction. Et alors j'ai une idée, si je ne peux pas l'empêcher de prendre le flacon très bien._

_-Tu le veux ? Tu le veux vraiment ?_

_Je chuchote dans son oreille, et je crois la sentir frissonner mais ça doit être à cause de son état de manque. Je la sens hocher la tête, et me relâcher doucement._

_Je prends un pas en arrière. Nous sommes à longueur de bras, et je peux voir l'anticipation dans ses yeux._

_-Alors viens le chercher !_

_Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, j'enlève le bouchon et vide le contenu du flacon dans l'évier. Casey c'est aperçu de ce que je faisais en moins d'une seconde et essaie de m'en empêcher, mais mon corps lui fait barrage. Elle se bat jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte ne soit versée, et je peux l'entendre murmurer des supplications._

_C'est une raison de plus, qui m'incite à croire que j'ai fais le bon choix, Casey devient absolument pitoyable à cause de cette dépendance maladive._

_Je laisse tomber le flacon dans l'évier une fois qu'il est vide, il rebondit plusieurs fois contre la faïence et le bruit raisonne dans la pièce à présent silencieuse. Aucune de nous ne bouge, je suis coincée entre le corps de Casey et l'évier, un de ses bras recouvre celui qui tenait le flacon, sa main serre toujours mon poignet. Je sens son souffle rapide contre ma joue, et après ce qui semble être une éternité, j'entends enfin sa voix. Elle est basse, quasiment un murmure, mais elle me glace autant le sang qu'une série de hurlement._

_-Tu me le paieras, je te le promets. _

_Elle me lâche et recule, mais quand je relève la tête, c'est la vue du miroir qui m'accueille, et nos yeux se rencontrent à travers le reflet. _

_Je fais mon mieux pour rester stoïque sous son regard de glace mais je me sens comme si elle me poignardait en plein cœur avec une stalactite._

En vu de ce qui s'est passé après, cela aurait été préférable.

-Leighton ?

Je sors de ma transe quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de justifier l'état dans lequel se trouve sa chambre, mais elle était toujours plus douée que moi pour mentir.

-Je… j'ai juste…

-Penser qu'imiter le passage d'un ouragan serait un bon moyen de passer le temps ?

Elle a l'air amusée, et je trouve ça un peu énervant, il est évident qu'elle ne croira aucun mensonge que je peux inventer. Mais si je ne sais pas mentir, je suis excellente pour nier les faits.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je…

-Tu ne trouveras rien, tu sais ?

Elle prend un air beaucoup plus sérieux, et je n'ai plus besoin nier puisqu'elle sait déjà la vérité.

Mais c'est le problème avec Casey, elle peut déceler la vérité chez les autres, alors que personne ne peut savoir quand elle dit la vérité. Quand on était encore élève, elle mentait tout le temps, une vraie mythomane. Quand on s'est rendu compte qu'elle mentait plus personne ne la croyait, et c'est là qu'elle a commencé à dire la vérité.

Et maintenant tout est tellement embrouillé, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir quand elle ment et quand elle est sincère. L'expérience me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais une autre partie de moi, toujours la même, veut désespérément la croire.

-Pourquoi ?

C'est la seule chose que je peux demander, qui sait peut être que si je savais pour qu'elle raison elle a arrêté la drogue, je pourrais peut être comprendre. Mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour comprendre Casey, personne, n'est assez doué pour comprendre Casey.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais censée connaître la réponse. Et je voudrais que ce soit vrai, je voudrais connaître la réponse à cette question qui est à l'origine de tout ces changements que connaît ma vie depuis tout une année. Mais plus je réfléchis plus les réponses qui semblent possibles paraissent improbables.

Casey semble comprendre ma lutte intérieure parce qu'elle m'offre un de ces sourires doux et sincères qui apparaissent de plus en plus souvent. Elle s'approche doucement de moi comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, et ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens pour ce qui parait être une éternité avant qu'elle finisse par briser le silence.

-C'est fini, je ne recommencerais plus… je te le promets.

Ces paroles me sont dirigées, comme si elles n'étaient adressées qu'à moi, à moi seule, comme si j'étais la seule qui avait besoin de le savoir. Pas les personnes de qui elle se soucie comme Isabel, son père, ou même Alexia, mais moi.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi peut être parce que ses yeux son incroyablement brillant dans cette lumière, peut être parce que mon cœur bat bien au dessus de son rythme normal et que ça trouble ma respiration ou plus certainement à cause du manque de sommeil, mais…

Je la crois

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Le prochain sera du point de vu de Thalia et je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il arrive plus vite que celui ci ^^


	16. Thalia 3

Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Et bien sûr merci à ma super beta n°2, Eedjil ^^ Et à vous lecteurs et reviewers. Et pour ceux qui se le demande, oui je réponds au reviews. Enfin bref, sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 16, l'avant match !

Disclaimer: Non je ne possède toujours rien. A vrai dire, je ne possède même plus d'ordinateur, il a planté y a 2 heures! Repose en paix au paradi des ordinateurs!

* * *

Thalia Malfoy :

Je ne la crois pas !

-Quoi ?

Alex est moi sommes dans le salon de mes quartiers préfectoraux. On est à fin novembre, et tout Poudlard est en effervescence, le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor se déroulera dans une semaine. Mais ce qui excite tellement toute la population c'est la visite de ce qui sera selon les sondages notre futur ministre. Ce qui veut dire que les équipes qui s'affronteront redoublent d'entrainement, cela doit bien faire trois jours que Lily est trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que dormir quand elle rentre de l'entrainement, et c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je ne voterais pas pour Wood. Il y a aussi le fait que son fils soit un crétin, et que son nom de famille donne Dubois en français, non mais qui vote pour un ministre qui s'appelle Dubois ?

Passons, vu que mon adorable petite amie secrète est à l'entrainement, encore, je passe du temps avec ma détestable meilleure amie. Et pour l'instant on discutait de ses cours particuliers, d'où le choc. Alex lève les yeux de ce qui doit être un passionnant article dans « sorcière hebdo » et me regarde innocemment, comme si ce qu'elle venait de me révéler n'était pas choquant.

-Tu veux me faire croire que Rose et toi vous entendez bien ?

Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage et je suis sûre qu'elle se moque de moi.

-On s'entend à merveille.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre et le sujet de notre conversation déboule dans la pièce, l'air assez énervé, Alex penche la tête sur le côté et lui envoie un sourire éclatant.

-Salut Rosie, comment vas**-**tu en cette magnifique journée ?

Rose lui lance un regard mauvais, et tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre, lui répond d'un ton assez irrité.

-Toi, ne m'adresse pas la parole !

Elle claque la porte de sa chambre, et le sourire satisfait d'Alex ne fait que s'élargir, et elle fixe encore la porte qui vient de se fermer.

-Je te l'avais dit, elle m'adore !

Je plisse les yeux, Alex a l'air bien trop fière d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Elle roule des yeux, mais je sais que ce n'est que pour l'effet, intérieurement elle s'éclate comme une petite folle. Elle me répond de cette voix nonchalante mais qu'elle utilise pour se vanter.

-Elle exagère, j'ai juste accidentellement fait tomber mon encrier sur sa jupe.

Généralement quand Alex utilise le mot « accidentellement » il faut comprendre « avec préméditation et sans le moindre remord ». Et le pire c'est qu'elle adore faire ce genre de choses, même quand elle doit refouler son côté peste à cause de la menace d'expulsion qui pèse sur sa tête, Alex trouve un moyen d'énerver les autres. Et contre les apparences, il faut beaucoup de talent pour ça.

Je secoue la tête, amusée malgré moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour inciter Alex à être plus agréable avec Rose, parce que quand Lily et moi finirons par révéler notre relation il va falloir qu'Alex et Rose passent plus de temps ensemble, et ce serait plus facile si elles arrivaient au moins à se supporter. Mais bien sûr c'est trop demander à Alex que de faire des efforts, surtout quand elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de les faire.

Je pense que le moment où je devrais tout lui dire approche, elle commence à devenir suspicieuse, elle me pose des questions, et s'interroge, et je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle en ait assez que j'élude ses questions et qu'elle décide de trouver les réponses elle**-**même. Et habituellement quand Alex à quelque chose en tête, elle peut se montrer incroyablement persistante. Si seulement elle avait le même comportement dans ses études.

Je soupire, et décide d'aborder un autre sujet.

-Tu es allé rendre visite à Isabel ?

Elle continue à feuilleter son magazine, et répond sans lever les yeux.

-Non, j'irais sûrement la semaine prochaine, et toi ?

Je suis dépitée par son manque d'intérêt, et aussi par le fait qu'apparemment elle ne m'écoute jamais quand je parle. Parce que je lui ai parlé de mes projets d'aller voir Isabel au moins une demi-douzaine de fois en l'espace de trois jours.

-Oui, j'y suis allée mercredi, tu sais, pendant que tu avais ce rencard, avec ce type, comment il s'appelait déjà ?

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler, mais c'est peine perdue, Alex ne se souvient jamais de leurs noms, c'est comme si son cerveau était conçu pour effacer tous les détails qu'elle juge inutile. Et il semble que leurs noms ne soient pas le seul détail qu'elle juge inutile.

-Je ne sais pas trop… demande à Jennifer, c'est elle qui retient ce genre de chose.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Jennifer semble être devenu son carnet de bord, d'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonnée si elle gardait vraiment un carnet de bord !

-Elle est où, au fait ?

Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, mais c'est une amie d'Alex et ce qui paraît être la petit amie de mon frère, donc autant s'intéresser un minimum à elle. Alex tourne encore une page de son magazine avant de répondre.

-Ton frère l'a emmenée dehors, pour un pique-nique en amoureux… n'est-ce pas pathétique ?

Je souris, ça doit être sérieux pour que Scorpius fasse autant d'efforts, mais bien sûr, tout ce qui se rattache à la notion de romantisme dépasse Alex.

-Moi je trouve ça mignon.

Alex abaisse enfin sa source principale de lecture, pour hausser un sourcil dans ma direction. Et je sais ce que ça veut dire, cela signifie « Tu te fiches de moi, n'est ce pas ? ».

-Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas envie d'essayer d'avoir une vraie relation pour une fois ?

Alex me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête, et réplique sur un ton sarcastique.

-Tu veux dire une relation stable sur une durée prolongée avec la même personne dont on est obligé d'écouter les angoisses et les espoirs, et prendre en compte les sentiments ? Laisse-moi réfléchir…hum…non !

Je la regarde quelques secondes, incapable de répondre à un tel argument, je me contente de hausser un sourcil et de répliquer d'une voix plate.

-Ta superficialité est désarmante.

Vu le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage, elle semble le prendre comme un compliment, mais après tout c'est Alex.

-Merci !

Après cette conversation fort profonde, la journée se déroula sans incident, tout comme la moitié de la semaine, à part quand j'ai surpris le professeur Delacour en train de vomir dans le toilettes des filles du quatrième étage. Mais cela c'est un détail sans aucune importance.

Arrivé à vendredi soir, la veille du match, je viens de rentrer de ma ronde hebdomadaire quand j'entends des bruits étrange venant de la chambre de Rose, j'hésite un moment, mais finis par me rapprocher de la porte, et là, je l'entends encore. Rose pleure.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, on n'est pas vraiment proches alors débarquer dans sa chambre pour venir la consoler me semble déplacé. Mais en même temps, c'est la cousine de Lily, si je fais preuve de compassion envers elle, je marque des points.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et tape doucement à sa porte. Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie.

Après quelques secondes j'ouvre la porte lentement pour lui laisser le temps de regagner sa contenance. Une fois rentrée dans la pièce, je lui lance un sourire timide, pas vraiment sûre de ce que je devrais faire.

Ses yeux sont rougis, je peux distinguer des traces de larmes, et elle est un peu décoiffée. Je m'éclaircis doucement la gorge avant de prendre quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Hey… tu veux… en parler ?

Elle semble un peu étonnée par mon offre. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et baisse les yeux. Je me demande soudainement si c'était une bonne idée. Mais après tout, quelle raison aurait-elle d'être gênée, outre le fait qu'on ne se parle quasiment jamais ? À moins que…

-Ce n'est pas à cause d'Alex, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis subitement inquiète, je sais qu'Alex peut se montrer assez sournoise quelques fois, mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'à la faire pleurer... En tout cas, je ne pense pas.

Je suis soulagée quand Rose lève les yeux vers moi, et rit, bien que son rire soit un peu enroué et semble carrément forcé c'est mieux que quand elle pleurait.

-Non, ce n'est pas Alex ne t'en fais pas.

Je soupire rassurée. Après quelque moment à ne pas savoir que faire, je m'assoie à côté d'elle sur le lit, et récite le speech que j'ai préparé dans ma tête avant de franchir la porte.

-Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment amies, mais si tu veux en parler je peux toujours écouter… à moins que tu veuilles que j'aille chercher Lily pour t'écouter, y'a aucun problème.

Elle sourit un peu et secoue la tête.

-Non, ça va merci, je suis juste… juste un peu stressée c'est tout.

Je fronce les sourcils, on pleure rarement pour évacuer le stress.

- À cause de quoi ?

Je me rends compte que c'est une question indiscrète mais à force de trainer avec Alex je commence à prendre ses manières, ou plutôt son manque de manières. Rose semble hésiter un instant et j'allais lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de répondre à la question, mais elle ouvre la bouche avant que je ne puisse m'excuser.

-C'est…Liam… et ma mère… et les ASPICs, et tout un tas d'autres trucs.

Cela a du sens, être la fille de deux des membres du « golden trio » dont un est la directrice de Poudlard doit vraiment mettre la pression. C'est comme si on l'obligeait à toujours être irréprochable. De plus être avec la même personne durant un an, sans jamais avoir couché avec doit aussi créé des tensions entre eux si elle veut attendre plus longtemps. Je peux comprendre qu'elle finisse par craquer.

-Tu devrais te reposer, relâcher un peu la pression.

Elle me sourit, et cette fois je sais qu'elle est reconnaissante. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle suive mon conseil. Rose n'est pas le genre de fille à faire break même si elle en a besoin.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-De rien… c'est normal.

Oui, je crois qu'on pourrait devenir amies un jour. Et je pense que ça serait sympa.

Le lendemain est le grand jour, tout le monde est debout tôt. Wood est censé arriver dans seulement quelques heures, et il a été confirmé que d'autres personnages publics seront présents au match.

Mêmes les profs ont l'air nerveux, la directrice ne tient plus en place, Chang passe son temps à jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, sûrement pour jauger les chances qu'à sa maison face à la concurrence, et Delacour semble ne pas être capable de toucher au contenu de son assiette. Il n'y a que Casey qui semble montrer le désintérêt le plus total face à l'effervescence de tous les autres.

Les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle sont partagées entre le stress et l'excitation de pouvoir enfin jouer le match.

Chez les Serdaigles David semble faire un discours à ses équipiers qui font semblant d'écouter pour la plupart. Mais je remarque que Rose n'est pas présente à la place qu'elle occupe d'habitude près d'Erin, qui est sûrement la seule à vraiment écouter le discours de Wood.

A la table des Gryffondor je peux voir que Lily touche à peine à son déjeuner, et tout à coup comme si elle sentait mon regard sur elle, elle relève la tête et me sourit. Puis discrètement fait un signe de tête vers la sortie. J'hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris.

Elle chuchote quelque chose à ses coéquipiers avant de se lever et de sortir de la grande salle. On a déjà fait ce genre de chose auparavant, je dois attendre dix minutes avant de sortir à mon tour, j'en profite donc pour reprendre mon observation de la grande salle.

A ma table, peu ont l'air aussi excités que les autres maisons, mais je crois que la personne la plus blasée par tout cet optimisme collectif est assise à côté de moi. Alex lance un regard mauvais à n'importe quelle personne qui a le malheur de rentrer dans sa ligne de vision.

Je roule de yeux à ce comportement, et finit par la questionner, cela fera passer le temps.

-Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur en cette radieuse matinée ?

Elle hausse un sourcil à mon choix de vocabulaire mais finit par répondre à la question.

-Tu es consciente que cette visite n'a qu'un but purement politique, n'est ce pas ?

-Et bien oui, c'est évident, mais ça n'explique pas ta mauvaise humeur, tu n'as jamais été du genre à te soucier des démarches politiques avant.

Elle esquive mon regard, ça veut dire qu'il y a autre chose, sûrement une raison plus profonde, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça peut être. Quand Alex relève la tête, elle me répond avec son ton nonchalant le plus pratiqué.

-Peu importe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller voir le match, tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne viens pas avec vous ?

Je fronce un peu les sourcils mais dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle a arrêté le Quidditch elle s'implique moins, mais jusqu'à présent elle avait au moins fait l'effort de venir au match. Cependant je sais que l'interroger ne mènera à rien et il est temps que je rejoigne Lily de toute façon.

Je trouve une excuse plausible et sors de la grande salle. Et je prends la direction de quartiers de Lily où je sais qu'elle m'attend.

Une fois arrivée, elle m'accueille avec un baiser. Et je peux enfin me détendre.

-Salut toi !

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naitre sur mon visage, je pose mon front contre le sien et plonge mon regard dans le sien, c'est quelque chose qui a toujours le pouvoir de m'apaiser. Et je sais que ça a le même effet sur elle puisqu'elle semble plus détendue que dans la grande salle.

-Nerveuse ?

Je la sens faire un signe de tête, mais il y a un sourire sur son visage. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure avant de l'encourager… en quelque sorte.

-Je suis sûre que vous gagnerez, et si tu gagnes tu as droit à une récompense.

Je lui offre un sourire suggestif auquel elle répond par un éclatant sourire et un léger rougissement.

-Je peux avoir un aperçu ?

Je ne peux pas résister à ça. Je l'embrasse, mais ce qui devait rester chaste finit par prendre plus d'ampleur. Elle finit par emmêler ses mains dans mes cheveux et je me retrouve à tirer sur sa tenue de Quidditch dans le but de pouvoir sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Mais soudainement, le chant du tableau qui sert de porte d'entrée nous interrompt. Nous nous séparons toutes les deux un peu troublées par les voix qui semblent venir de l'extérieur.

La première paraît émaner du tableau.

-Attendez, je la refais, ma voix était mal échauffée.

La seconde à l'air de venir d'une vraie personne, et elle me semble légèrement familière, Lily a l'air de la reconnaître par ce qu'elle paraît affolée, elle s'agite et fait de son mieux pour arranger les plis qui se sont formés dans sa tenue de Quidditch.

-Non, je crois ne crois pas que l'échauffement soit le problème. Maintenant laissez moi passer, je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe, je suis son père.

En entendant ça, une vague de panique m'envahit, je tape doucement le bras de Lily pour la punir de ne pas m'avoir prévenue, et fait de mon mieux pour arranger mes cheveux avant qu'il puisse entrer dans la pièce.

Heureusement que son tableau d'entrée sert d'alarme. Mais je commence à me demander s'il la fait exprès… ok, son tableau est un voyeur.

La porte s'ouvre pour révéler le super héros de toute une génération, l'actuel chef de la brigade des Aurors et accessoirement le père de ma petite amie, j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

Quand il nous voit côte à côte il fronce légèrement les sourcils mais le sourire qu'il arborait jusque là ne disparaît pas, donc je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que c'est bon signe.

Il prend un pas vers nous et brise le silence pour nous saluer. Et au ton de sa voix je ne crois pas qu'il se doute de nos précédentes activités, et cela est définitivement un bon signe.

-Bonjour Lily, alors tu ne salues pas ton vieux père ?

Cela semble la sortir de sa paralysie puisqu'elle s'empresse de l'accueillir avec une étreinte chaleureuse. J'ai toujours su, que Lily était en quelque sorte une fille à papa, mais c'est différent de le voir en vrai, et je dois avouer que je suis vaguement jalouse de leur relation, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche de mon père. En même temps je trouve cette image vraiment adorable, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que son père m'apprécie, s'il me déteste cela ne fera que rendre le « coming out » de notre relation plus difficile. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je suis extrêmement nerveuse en présence de son père. J'ai toujours peur de faire une bourde.

Après qu'il se soit retiré de l'étreinte, il s'avance vers moi et me tend la main avec un sourire doux auquel je réponds, tout en prenant sa main.

-Et c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Thalia, c'est cela ?

C'est bon pour l'instant tout se passe bien, il n'utilise pas le « alors c'est toi la trainée qui couche avec ma fille » ton de voix. Je suis soulagée, et je commence à me détendre.

-Oui, monsieur.

Il sourit, sûrement amusée par le titre que je lui donne, mais hey, la politesse est la clef d'une bonne relation avec les adultes. Après un silence un peu maladroit il décide d'engager la conversation.

-Alors ? Toujours ce projet en Soin des créatures magiques ?

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié c'est l'excuse que je nous avais trouvée, je jette un coup d'œil à Lily, elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour me dire de continuer à aller dans ce sens. Donc je poursuis d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-Oui, monsieur, nous l'avons quasiment fini. Je voulais juste y jeter un dernier coup d'œil c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Lily de me faire passer le dossier.

Il semble convaincu, et je me demande comment il a pu arriver à sauver le monde en étant si naïf. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily prend le relais de notre mensonge improvisé.

-Oui d'ailleurs, comme je te le disais, il est dans ma chambre, donne moi deux minutes je vais le chercher.

Elle me sourit d'un air innocent, alors qu'elle vient juste de me laisser seul avec ma plus grande peur, son père. Deux minutes ne m'ont jamais parues aussi longues.

Au bout de ce qui doit être une minute trente, son père décide d'engager une conversation.

-Ainsi… vous êtes amies ?

Il semble réellement curieux, je suis indécise un moment. Après tout je peux difficilement lui dire que je suis celle qui fait grimper sa fille au rideau au moins trois nuits par semaines… et quelques fois dans la journée aussi. Non, je ne pense pas que cette réponse serait appropriée. Donc je nuance un peu ma réponse.

-Oui… en quelque sorte.

Il a l'air intrigué mais avant qu'il puisse en demander plus Lily sort de sa chambre avec notre devoir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait gardé, je pensais qu'elle ensorcèlerait une pile de papier pour la faire avoir l'air de notre devoir de cinquième année. Mais ce qu'elle me tend, c'est l'original.

Je lui offre un sourire éclatant, j'adore son côté sentimental. Et alors que je le feuillète, je me souviens d'un instant précis de notre collaboration.

_C'est la fin de notre cinquième année, nous effectuons les dernières vérifications du dossier. A la lisière de la foret interdite._

_Rouky, le Ronflax Cornue, toujours aussi visible pour nous, est __étendu__ en__tre nous. Et je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment trop mignon, avec ses petites cornes, et sa fourrure violette, on pourrait presque le confondre avec un animal en peluche._

_Je savoure les derniers moments que je peux passer avec Lily, après tout une fois ce __devoir terminé nous n'aurons plus de raison de trainer ensemble, et cela me manquera. Parce qu'étrangement j'apprécie énormément sa présence, c'est comme si j'étais __apaisée__ par sa compagnie. Et d'accord, peut être que je ne suis pas vraiment objective vu q__ue j'ai le béguin pour elle depuis… longtemps, mais elle est vraiment extraordinaire._

_Je relis un paragraphe de notre devoir pendant qu'elle caresse Roucky._

_**En Amazonie une légende locale affirme que les Ronflax Cornue sont des envoyés de Cupidon. Ils auraient l'étrange pouvoir de n'être visible à une personne que si la personne qui lui est le plus compatible est à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètre, d'où l'impossibilité de voir ces créatures quand on est seul.**_

_**Certains anciens des tribus indigènes se servaient de leur pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'un mariage serait prospère et heureux. Bien que ce ne soit pas encore prouvé on suppose que les Ronflax Cornue aient le pouvoir d'intensifier la connexion entre deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre.**_

_Je relève__ la tête du papier pour trouver Lily me fixer. Son regard me déconcerte légèrement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me perdre dans ses yeux. Je me demande vaguement si toutes les informations qu'on a trouvées sont vraies. Et ce que ça voudrait dire qu'on__ est faite l'une pour l'autre ? __Parce que c'est ce que je ressens dans les moments comme ça. Mais est__-__ce qu'elle le ressent aussi ?_

_Au bout d'un moment elle détourne les yeux, et je pourrais jurer qu'elle__ rougit__. Et à cette pensée je __souris__ inconsciemment.__ Elle se racle la gorge et finit par briser le silence._

_-Alors… j'ai entendu dire que Parkinson est __sortie__ avec une fille de Serdaigle._

_Je fronce les sourcils, je ne vois pas le rapport avec, et bien, n'importe quoi. Mais je réponds quand même._

_-Oui, en effet._

_Elle évite de rencontrer mon regard, __et poursuit, __embarrassée__._

_-Est ce qu'elle est…_

_Elle laisse sa phrase en __suspens__ mais j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'on peut résumer à la simple question : est ce qu'Alex est gay ? Honnêtement je ne vo__is pas en quoi cela l'intéresse mais si on __continue__ cette conversation j'aurais son opinion sur le sujet, et je pense pouvoir considérer ça comme un avancement._

_-Non, Alex est juste… Alex. Elle est simplement de nature…comment dire… aventureuse ? Est ce que ça te dérange ?_

_Elle relève les yeux à mon interrogation, et s'empresse de répondre._

_-Non… non, pas du tout. J'étais juste curieuse… Et est__-__ce que vous deux… ?_

_Je suis un peu __choquée__ par son audace, mais au moins j'ai l'occasion de tout mettre à plat. E__t puis sérieusement Alex et moi ? Pitié !_

_-Non ! Absolument pas, non ! J'adore Alex, elle est vraiment une super amie, mais non ! Jamais !_

_Cela doit sembler trop vigoureux comme réponse, mais c'est la vérité, Alex n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on __aimerait avoir en tant que petite amie. __Ça__ doit être son problème avec les notions d'engagement, de romantisme, de sensibilité, et de fidélité. Enfin bref, toutes les choses nécessaires à une vie de couple __saine__._

_Mais Lily doit avoir mal __interprété__ ma rép__onse négative, parce qu'elle répond, __gênée__._

_-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je n'étais pas en train d'insinuer que tu étais… tu sais._

_Je suis confuse avant de comprendre qu'elle pense que ma dénégation avait à faire avec le fait qu'Alex soit une fille et pas tout simplement…Alex. Donc je me rattrape rapidement._

_-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une fille, c'est parce qu'elle est Alex._

_Sous entendu, je ne présenterais pas d'objection à sortir avec une fille, plus précisément avec toi. __J__'__essaie__ de lui faire comprendre le sens implicite de mes paroles avec ce qui est j'espère un regard intense._

_Elle s'__éclaircit__ encore la gorge avant de répondre, et je suis quasiment __sûre__ d'entendre le soulagement dans__ sa voix._

_-Oh… c'est…cool._

_Je lui offre mon sourire le plus éblouissant avant de baisser mon regard sur les papiers toujours dans mes mains. Je fais semblant de lire, il s'avère que c'est vraiment difficile de se concentrer quand vous sentez la fille de vos rêves vous dévisager._

-…. Qu'est que tu en penses Thalia ?

Je relève les yeux vers Mr Potter quand je l'entends prononcer mon nom, et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'il me parlait. Je panique un peu, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vient de me demander, mais derrière lui je vois Lily hocher la tête pour me faire comprendre de dire oui.

-Oui, bien sûr, aucun problème, Monsieur.

Il me sourit gentiment.

-C'est bon, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Lily a l'air folle de joie, et je dois avouer être soulagée, c'est sans aucun doute un bon signe.

Nous sortons des quartiers de Lily, et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce à quoi j'ai donné mon accord. Mais « Harry » s'adresse à Lily, ça détourne donc mon attention.

-Je n'ai pas vu Rose, elle ne vient pas ?

Moi aussi je suis intriguée, par la réponse.

-Euh… non, elle ne se sent pas très bien, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle reste à l'intérieur aujourd'hui.

Tiens, elle ne vient pas voir Liam jouer ? Étrange. Peut être qu'elle a écouté mon conseil et décider de relâcher la pression finalement.

Je suis rassurée quand je vois que tout le monde est déjà en train de se rendre sur le terrain. Même si ce n'est pas un secret qu'on s'entend bien, certaines personnes risqueraient de se poser des questions s'ils me voyaient accompagner Lily et son père.

Une fois arrivée sur le terrain il y a trop de monde pour qu'on puisse me repérer, ils sont tous trop occupés à fixer le box du milieu où se trouve Oliver Wood et la directrice. Lily nous annonce qu'elle va rejoindre son équipe. Elle donne une étreinte à son père, et en passant sert ma main et me lance un sourire secret que je lui rends, il y a trop de monde pour que qui que ce soit puisse voir ces gestes.

Et maintenant je suis toute seule avec son père, encore. Il commence à nous entrainer vers le box privé, oh, je comprends à quoi j'ai dis oui. Je vais regarder le match avec lui, et avec toutes les personnalités présentes au match.

Respire, tu peux le faire. Aucune raison de paniquer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être au courant de ce que je fais avec sa fille. Voilà, maintenant j'y pense. Et je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas approprié de penser à ce genre de chose à côté de lui.

Quand on s'installe, la directrice a l'air surprise mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur ma présence, et ils commencent à chuchoter tous les deux.

Mais soudainement je ne suis plus seule parmi tous ces personnages de livre d'histoire, et avant de pouvoir remercier le ciel, je vois qui est le nouvel arrivant, et j'aurais encore préféré être seule avec tous les adultes.

-Salut Thalia, ça fait un bail, comment va Leighton ?

James Potter, je le méprise autant que j'aime Lily. Il a vraiment brisé le cœur de Leighton, elle a mis des mois à s'en remettre. Et il est aussi une des choses qui ont rendues les relations entre Casey et elle si difficiles.

Mais vu que son père est encore à côté et que je veux encore faire une bonne impression je me contente de lui répondre froidement, à place de le gifler. Ce qui se révèle incroyablement difficile à cause de son rictus.

-Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle ne te voit plus, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Il n'a pas l'air déphasé par ma pique, et il arbore toujours le même air irritant. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Leighton lui trouvait, mais je suppose qu'il peut être charmant quand il le veut.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa réponse est interrompue par un coup de sifflet. Et tous les joueurs qui commencent à s'agiter sur le terrain. Et bientôt tout ce qu'on peut voir c'est des lueurs rouges et bleues.

Le match commence !

* * *

Voilà! Finit! Alors vos avis ?

Le prochain sera du point de vu de Casey, et ce sera pendant le match! ;)


	17. Casey 3

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 17! Et grand merci à Eedjil pour être aussi rapide dans ses corrections! Et merci à vous mes très chers lecteurs pour montrer tant d'intérêt à mon histoire :)

Disclaimer: Non, je ne possède toujours rien. A part un nouvel ordi super cool! XD

* * *

Point de vue de Casey Nott :

Le match commence.

Enfin !

Leighton et moi sommes encore dans les gradins pour l'instant, la directrice s'est dit que notre absence aurait l'air moins suspecte si on avait été aperçues au début. À mon avis elle se croit dans un roman policier moldu. Parce que, honnêtement, tout le monde s'en fiche qu'on soit là ou pas, donc je ne pense pas que ça fasse de différence, mais c'est la directrice, et elle peut nous virer donc la chose intelligente à faire c'est d'obéir.

Leighton fait semblant d'observer le match à côté de moi, mais en vérité elle vérifie s'il y a des paparazzis, elle a toujours adoré l'attention. Moi je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder ma montre toutes les deux secondes. J'ai hâte de partir surveiller ce fichu miroir.

Mais rien que d'y penser un sentiment d'étouffement envahit ma poitrine, il est présent depuis qu'on est allées voir Isabel, il y a une semaine mais j'ai encore du mal à l'identifier. Soudainement, je croise le regard du professeur Chang, et je sais exactement ce que c'est : La culpabilité.

_Leighton vient de tirer un papier de l'urne, elle le déplie lentement mais dès que c'est fait, je peux lire toutes les émotions contradictoires sur son visage, elle a le papier marqué. Et je prie pour avoir l'autre. _

_Mais quand c'est à mon tour de tirer, le papier est blanc. Il est vierge de toute marque. Et c'est idiot mais je me sens comme si cela signifiait que tout espoir d'un avenir commun pour Leighton et moi était perdu. _

_Alors que je me concentre pour ne laisser aucune émotion traverser mes traits, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une marque sur le papier de Cho. _

_Mon esprit fonctionne à deux cents à l'heure, j'imagine toutes les façons dont je pourrais la convaincre de me céder sa place, et sans m'en apercevoir, même les possibilités les moins honorables me viennent à __l'esprit. Je n'hésite même pas un instant quand le plan se forme dans ma tête. _

_Donc __quand__ tout le monde quitte la pièce, Leighton la première, je reste sachant que Cho met toujours plus de temps. Et lorsqu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, je prends la parole de manière froide et __calculée__. Et l'écho de mon ancien moi, ne me perturbe même pas. _

_- Alors ? Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Isabel ? __Remarquez__, coucher avec le petit ami de sa fille ça doit porter un coup __aux liens__ familiaux. _

_Cho porte un regard __blessé__, et le fait que mes paroles aient __pu__ être cruelles ne m'__arrête__ pas une seconde. Je reprends avant qu'elle __ait pu__ formuler une réponse__._

_- J'ai un marché à vous proposer._

_Cela semble avoir retenu son attention, et elle me répond prudemment._

_- Quel serait-il ?_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps à mes actions, les mots me viennent comme __si__ ma langue avait une volonté propre._

_- Vous me cédez votre place pour surveiller l'objet mystère, et je vous dis où se trouve Isabel. C'est un arrangement équitable._

_Elle parait étonnée, et je ne sais pas très bien si c'est par la proposition ou parce que je sais quel papier elle a tiré. Mais quoi que ce soit elle a l'air plus qu'heureuse de me faire part de sa décision._

_- Très bien, j'accepte._

_Elle me tend le morceau de papier sur lequel est dessiné une croix, je le prends lentement, toutes les implications de mon acte commençant à apparaitre au fur et à mesure. Mais elle me tire de __mes__ pensées, avant que je ne puisse analyser toutes les conséquences._

_- Alors__, __où __est Isabel ?_

_Sa joie est à peine __contenue__ dans le ton de sa voix, et c'est comme si on limitait la quantité d'oxygène que je pouvais respirer, mais je __rationalise __en me concentrant sur les avantages que m'apporte la situation. Une journée entière avec Leighton, où elle a l'obligation de rester dans la pièce, où aucune possibilité de fuite ne s'offre à elle. Une journée, c'est tout ce qu'il me faudrait pour la convaincre que j'ai changé._

_- Elle tient une boutique à Pré au Lard depuis la rentrée de Toussaint. _

_Cho a l'air incrédule __sûrement__ d'apprendre que__ sa fille est si proche sans qu'elle en ait la moindre idée. Elle hoche la tête pour me remercier, mais avant de sortir de la salle, elle prononce les mots qui résonnent encore dans ma tête aujourd'hui._

_- Finalement tu n'as pas changé tant que ça. _

Et peut être qu'elle a raison.

Cela fait une semaine et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de cette impression désagréable. À chaque fois que je regarde Leighton dans les yeux j'ai envie de pleurer, et c'est un comble parce que je ne pleure jamais, je n'ai pas pleuré depuis au moins huit ans.

Après notre visite à Isabel le sentiment de culpabilité n'a fait que s'intensifier, j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir trahie. C'est très étrange, la culpabilité, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. C'est un sentiment tellement… déplaisant.

- C'est moi ou Thalia est dans le box privé ?

Je regarde Leighton qui regarde vers le haut avec une main au dessus des yeux pour bloquer le soleil, avant de diriger mon regard vers l'endroit qu'elle désigne. En effet, Thalia est présente à côté d'Harry Potter, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde l'ait distinguée mais c'est elle. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle qui attire mon regard mais le garçon à sa droite. A côté de Thalia se tient James Potter, et soudain un sentiment de panique m'envahit.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers Leighton pour voir sa réaction mais elle n'en a aucune, cela veut dire qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Si Leighton le revoyait je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle réagirait. Mais je suis certaine de le découvrir si elle continue à fixer ce box.

Je me place devant elle, lui coupant ainsi la vue, elle parait irrité un moment, mais je la saisis par le bras et l'entraine vers la sortie trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de protester. Nous sommes sorties du stade en un temps record et je me dirige vers le château, tirant Leighton toujours derrière moi.

Une fois dans le grand hall et avant que je puisse l'entrainer vers les escaliers, Leighton se défait de mon emprise, je me retourne étonnée, je suis toujours dans une sorte de brume qui m'empêche de réfléchir clairement. Mais je peux clairement sentir que Leighton est déconcerté par mon soudain emportement.

Ses sourcils sont froncés, et vu le regard qu'elle me lance je sais qu'elle va demander une explication pour mes actions, donc je la devance.

- Nous allions être en retard.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue mais ne rajoute rien. Elle se contente de me dépasser et de se diriger vers les escaliers qui nous mèneront à la bonne destination. Je la suis sans rien dire, inutile de l'énerver.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant la fameuse porte du troisième étage, je constate que Leighton hésite avant de l'ouvrir. Mais sentant mon regard, elle tourne la clef et ouvre brusquement la porte, avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

La salle est sombre, la seule fenêtre est couverte d'un épais rideau, et elle est complètement vide, si ce n'est pour le miroir recouvert d'un drap poussiéreux.

Après quelques pas dans la pièce je m'arrête, je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis ma sixième année. Pourtant bien que six ans ce soient écoulés rien n'a changé, et c'est ce qui me déconcerte le plus.

Leighton, elle, reste en mouvement, elle ouvre les rideaux laissant passer un peu de lumière, mais cela ne contribue pas vraiment à éclairer la pièce. Puis dans un rapide mouvement elle se dirige vers le miroir et saisit le drap. Et je veux lui crier d'arrêter, parce que ce miroir n'apporte que souffrance et déchéance.

Il ne nous montre que des choses inaccessibles. Qu'on ne fait que désirer plus une fois qu'on s'est vu les posséder. Mais un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et le temps que je puisse formuler un son, c'est trop tard….

Leighton tire le drap et révèle ce miroir maudit. Et par la même occasion mon plus profond désir.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Leighton est dos au miroir, elle ne voit donc pas son reflet, mais moi, je me retrouve face à la vision qui m'a obsédée durant des années, mon plus grand secret, et surement ce qui a rendu ma vie si compliquée.

Une impression de déjà vu m'envahit, et c'est comme si je me retrouvais à nouveau en cinquième année dans cette même salle.

_- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?_

_Leighton est derrière moi, cela doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'elle est rentrée dans la pièce, mais je suis trop __troublée__ par l'image que me reflète le miroir pour prendre en compte sa présence._

_Donc je ne réponds pas, pas pour l'instant, j'essaie de comprendre l'effet de ce miroir. Ce que je vois me parait inconcevable. Mais c'est pourtant ce que je vois depuis que j'ai trouvé cette salle. Et pour la cinquième fois, le miroir me montre la même chose. _

_Il doit être cassé._

_Si je __me souviens bien du cours d'histoire de la magie, le miroir de Rised est censé nous montrer ce que notre cœur __désire__ le plus au monde. Et il est absolument inimaginable que ce soit ça que je désire. J'ai cherché le miroir dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir ma mère, mais ce n'est pas son image que le miroir reflète. Non sérieusement, qu'est ce que je pourrais vouloir plus que voir ma mère ? Certainement pas…ça !_

_Derrière moi Leighton est silencieuse, elle doit être __comblée__ d'avoir sous les yeux son avenir de rêve avec Potter. Mais après quelques minutes de silence en plus, elle se lasse de n'avoir qu'une image puisque j'entends ses pas se rapprocher. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle n'est qu'à un mètre de moi. _

_- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vois ?_

_Elle est curieuse, surement à cause de l'__ennui__. Mais quand__ elle comprend que je ne lui donnerais aucune réponse, elle soupire, et je suis certaine que si je retournais je la verrais rouler des yeux, mais je ne me retourne pas. _

_- Très bien comme tu voudras, ne me dis rien ! Isabel te cherche, alors quand tu auras finis avec ce vieux miroir, va la voir, histoire qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. _

_Leighton sort de la pièce. _

_Mais son reflet est toujours là. _

Son reflet est toujours là. Je revois la même image qu'il y a six ans, elle a juste l'air un peu plus âgée, elle a l'air qu'elle a aujourd'hui.

Elle danse et rit, pourtant ses yeux ne me quittent jamais, et elle porte son plus doux sourire, mais cette fois il n'est dirigé rien qu'à moi. Sa robe d'été virevolte dans ses mouvements amples, et je suis hypnotisée par le moindre de ses gestes.

Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je passais autant de temps devant ce miroir.

Mais la vraie Leighton me fixe toujours avec cet air contrarié qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi, et si je n'étais pas dans une sorte de transe, je trouverais le parallélisme de leurs deux expressions amusant.

Leighton secoue la tête à mon manque de réponse, et se retourne de sorte qu'elle voit aussi le miroir. Et si je n'étais pas tant absorbée par son reflet j'aurais surement remarqué son froncement de sourcil, et son air mécontent à ce qu'elle voit dans le reflet.

Mais je ne remarque tout cela que quand elle saisit mon bras assez brusquement pour me tourner vers elle. Et c'est son regard perdu que je vois, pas le regard affectueux de son reflet. Elle parle lentement, comme si elle ne sait pas très bien si elle souhaite entendre la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprête à me poser.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Sa voix est vulnérable, suppliante. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir pitié de son besoin de déni. Donc je dis la vérité.

- Toi.

Je peux voir la réalisation dans ses yeux. Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas, et comme je le prévoyais, elle prend un pas en arrière, et secoue la tête.

- Non… non.

Elle passe les mains dans ses cheveux et cela signifie qu'elle est frustrée, je lui ai donné la seule réponse qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, la vérité. Et je commence à me dire que j'ai peut être fait une erreur, c'est trop tôt. Elle commence à peine à m'apprécier, lui faire l'équivalence d'une déclaration d'amour n'est pas vraiment approprié à ce stade de notre relation.

Mais je suis fatiguée, j'en ai assez de refouler ce que je ressens juste pour l'accommoder, je ne suis pas un jouet. Elle ne peut plus nier le fait que j'éprouve des sentiments. Donc je la défie avec mon regard, je la défie de renier ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je la défie de continuer à penser que ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Mais le truc avec Leighton, c'est qu'elle choisit toujours la fuite. Jamais le combat.

Elle refuse de croiser mon regard et s'éloigne de moi autant que possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte. Elle cherche la poignée sans voir ce qu'elle fait et ne lève son regard qu'une fois qu'elle a trouvé. Ses yeux croisent les miens.

Et le temps semble s'arrêter.

Il y a tellement d'émotions contradictoires qui circulent dans ses yeux. Mais principalement je perçois de la peur. Et ça me fait plus mal que tout ce que j'aurais pu voir d'autre. Et tous les mots que j'aurais pu lui dire pour l'empêcher de partir restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Je baisse les yeux.

Et elle part.

Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression qu'un poing en fer serre mon cœur, et j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Je recule jusqu'à ce que je sois dos au miroir et me laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que je finisse par atteindre le sol.

La sensation déplaisante que je ressens ne fait que s'intensifier, ce sentiment est plus douloureux que tout ce que j'ai ressenti depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je lance ma tête en arrière, et elle frappe la surface du miroir et je répète cette action plusieurs fois. Mais la douleur physique que je ressens ne fait rien pour atténuer celle que j'éprouve à l'intérieur.

Je ferme les yeux et prends des inspirations profondes pour faire passer l'impression que j'ai que mon monde est en train de s'écrouler. Et tout à coup je le sens, quelque chose d'humide qui glisse sur ma joue.

Je cligne des yeux quelques fois, et je me rends compte qu'ils sont humides. J'avale difficilement ma salive puis lève une main avant de toucher doucement ma joue, et sous mes doigts je sens clairement une larme.

La première depuis huit ans.

Je reste comme ça longtemps, à fixer la porte dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Mais elle ne revient pas.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité je détourne mon regard de la porte, et le dirige vers la fenêtre. Je peux quelques fois distinguer des joueurs de Quidditch, mais le plus souvent tout ce que je distingue c'est le gros nuage noir qui recouvre le ciel, il va pleuvoir.

Je finis par me lever. SI elle ne revient pas, j'irais la chercher.

Et après avoir passé dix minutes à errer dans les couloirs, je finis par la trouver.

C'est la pire idée que je n'ai jamais eue. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

James est avec elle.

Et si je pensais souffrir avant, ce n'est rien comparer à ce que je ressens maintenant. Elle a les bras croisés, mais il touche son épaule et il a ce regard de chien battu auquel elle n'a jamais su dire non. J'ai envie de vomir, je préfère partir avant de la voir dire oui.

Je marche sans destination précise jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant les toilettes du quatrième étage, face à face avec la seule personne qui peut rendre ma journée pire qu'elle ne l'est.

Fleur vient de sortir, elle est pâle, et elle le devient encore plus en me voyant. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais la referme aussi tôt. Et puis elle a ce regard, comme si elle m'étudiait, et je me demande vaguement si mes yeux sont rougis ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je suis trop lasse pour m'en soucier vraiment.

Donc je fais un écart sur le côté pour l'éviter et rentre dans les toilettes. Je me positionne devant le lavabo, et m'observe dans le miroir au dessus. Mes yeux ne sont pas rouges mais mon mascara a coulé un peu, ce qui me donne un air négligé. J'ai déjà été pire, mais actuellement cela donnerait une mauvaise image si la directrice ou même un élève me voyait.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, et quand je relève la tête, il n'y a pas que mon reflet sur le miroir, Fleur est là aussi.

Je ferme les yeux en espérant que quand je les rouvrirais elle aura disparu, mais alors je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement ce qui lui fait retirer sa main. Elle semble incertaine sur la marche à suivre, mais je m'en fiche.

La douleur s'est transformée en colère, et j'ai besoin de tout évacuer, alors autant que ce soit sur quelqu'un qui le mérite.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Encore besoin de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs ?

Elle ne semble pas étonnée par ma réaction, et cela ne fait qu'augmenter ma frustration. Elle reste imperturbable.

- Je suis enceinte.

Et je suis prise au dépourvue. De toutes les choses que j'aurais pensé l'entendre dire, celle-ci est bien la dernière. Elle a la décence de sembler gênée car elle baisse les yeux mais quand elle les relève et qu'elle reprend la parole sa voix est douce, et je perçois son accent français, et la façon dont elle s'adresse à moi me rappelle tellement ma mère que toute trace de colère s'évapore.

- Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis.

Je ne réponds toujours pas, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis censée dire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle annonce une telle nouvelle. Et je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer de comprendre.

Donc je me dirige vers un des murs et me laisser glisser jusqu'à ce que je finisse assise sur le sol, adossée au mur. Et je ferme les yeux, et comme quand j'étais enfant, je me dis que peut être que si je me concentre assez fort, toute la journée pourra recommencer, et tout ce qui s'est passé n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais rien n'arrive. Comme quand j'étais enfant.

J'entends des bruits de pas et au moins cela aura eu pour effet positif de faire partir Fleur. Mais à ma grande surprise ils se rapprochent à la place de s'éloigner, puis je sens une épaule contre la mienne, Fleur s'est assise à côté de moi.

Et après un moment de silence que je me refuse à rompre elle prend la parole.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… C'est vrai après tout, mes enfants sont grands maintenant, Victoire est déjà mariée avec Teddy, et Dominique et Louis sont tous les deux à la fac. Et Bill… je ne pense pas qu'il veuille un autre enfant. Et il y a le travail…

Elle continue à parler mais je n'écoute pas vraiment les mots, je me concentre plutôt sur le son de sa voix, quand j'essaye assez fort je crois pouvoir entendre la voix de ma mère même si j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à m'en souvenir.

Puis avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte il y a à nouveau le silence. Je mets un peu de temps à réagir, mais je finis par tourner la tête vers Fleur pour la voir me fixer avec cet air maternel, et j'ai envie de lui crier qu'elle n'est pas ma mère mais j'ai trop besoin d'une mère en ce moment pour laisser libre cours à mes instincts.

- Tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux, nous sommes une famille, tu sais ?

Un rire sans humour m'échappe mais il meurt bien vite.

- Depuis quand ?

Elle est blessée mais pas déphasée par ma réaction, et je déteste le fait qu'elle semble connaitre chacune de mes réactions à l'avance.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu en as le droit, mais je veux que tu saches que je serais là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi.

Je secoue la tête, je refuse de laisser ses mots entrer.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui avais besoin de vous.

Je suis presque heureuse quand je vois l'étonnement se dessiner sur son visage mais ma journée a été bien trop horrible jusqu'ici pour que je puisse me sentir bien aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que je ne suis pas ma mère, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Là elle semble vraiment atteinte par mes paroles, mais la colère recommence à m'envahir et je ne peux pas arrêter les mots de sortir.

- Elle avait besoin de vous, elle n'attendait que vous ! Elle ne serait pas morte si vous aviez été là !

Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, comme si elle refusait de croire ce que je dis.

- C'est faux ! Elle m'en voulait trop pour ça…elle… elle…

Je peux distinguer des larmes sur son visage, et puis les larmes se transforment en sanglots, et contrairement à toutes les fois où j'ai imaginé la scène je ne ressens aucune satisfaction, juste de la peine.

Une fois que ses sanglots se sont atténués, je décide de lui dire la vérité, mais je suis tellement épuisée que je n'ai pas assez de force pour le faire méchamment. C'est la seule raison qui explique la douceur de ma voix.

- Elle ne vous en voulait pas. Quand j'étais enfant elle me racontait souvent les aventures de votre enfance et les innombrables manières dont vous la protégiez, elle me disait que vous étiez son idole, son modèle, la meilleure sœur qu'elle ait jamais rêvée d'avoir.

J'évite de croiser son regard, la voir pleurer pourrait me déclencher une autre crise de larme, et une tous les huit ans est amplement suffisant. Je sens déjà un nœud se former dans ma gorge, mais je continue, autant en finir.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée ? Elle aurait arrêté de se droguer si vous le lui aviez demandé. Elle l'aurait fait pour vous…

Pas pour moi.

C'est ce qui a toujours été un non dit, elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour arrêter pour moi. Ni même pour mon père.

Je tourne enfin la tête pour la regarder, elle me fixe, ses larmes sont moins nombreuses mais elles coulent toujours, et le regret est inscrit partout sur son visage. Et pour la première fois, je crois vraiment qu'elle est désolée. Mais être désolé ne me rendra pas ma mère.

Nous continuons à nous fixer un moment, puis après que chacune de ses larmes aient séchées, elle parle d'une voix un peu rêche à cause de ses précédents sanglots.

- Et toi ? Pour qui l'as-tu fait ?

Sa question est sincère, mais elle ne fait que raviver une douleur trop récente, j'évite son regard. Je réfléchis à la question un moment, mais je trouve toujours la même réponse : Leighton.

Cela a toujours été Leighton, que j'en sois consciente ou non.

C'est ce que m'a révélé le miroir aujourd'hui, comme il y a six ans, Leighton est la chose que mon cœur désire le plus au monde. Je suppose qu'elle était déjà avant. Peut être que c'est pour cela que je passais mon temps à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, je suis comme un écolier qui tire les cheveux de la fille qui lui plait pour attirer son attention. Sauf que techniquement j'ai fait bien pire que lui tirer les cheveux.

Fleur ne semble pas tenir rigueur de mon manque de réponse car elle poursuit.

- Je suis contente, je suis sûre qu'elle en vaut le coup.

Je relève la tête, et fronce les sourcils, et à ma réaction elle s'explique avec un sourire doux.

- Tu… tu as cette façon de la regarder, comme si elle était la seule lumière dans l'obscurité.

J'hausse un sourcil à la comparaison et à ça elle rit un peu mais s'arrête vite avant de poursuivre.

- C'est la façon dont ta mère regardait Théodore.

Elle dit le nom de mon père sans la moindre animosité et je me demande pourquoi elle a passé quinze années à ne plus adresser la parole à ma mère si elle ne déteste pas mon père.

- Elle me manque.

Je n'ai pas conscience des mots avant qu'il sorte de ma bouche. C'est un fait que je n'avais jamais verbalisé, je l'ai pensé d'innombrables fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute

- À moi aussi.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne lui en veux pas.

Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous, seulement brisé par le son du tonnerre.

Il pleut.

* * *

Et voilà! Ne me détestez pas, ça va finir par s'arranger... plus tard. ;)

Le prochain chapitre est du point de vu d'Alex! Et oui, je pense qu'on pourra constater certains progrès avec Rose! XD


	18. Alex 4

Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 18, enfin ! Et je sais que j'ai du retard, mais vu la longueur du chapitre, je pense que c'est excusable ;) Avant de commencer, un grand merci à Eedjil pour avoir corrigé le plus long truc que j'ai jamais écris, et merci à vous pour le lire xD Donc, je vous laisse ans plus attendre savourer ce nouveau chapitre, et je pense que l'attente valait le coup!

Disclaimer: Ca se passe de commentaire!

* * *

Point de vu d'Alexia Parkinson :

Il pleut.

Génial ! Tout simplement génial !

Même la météo s'accorde avec mon humeur… c'est déprimant !

Je me ballade dans les couloirs histoire de faire passer le temps. J'ai hâte que ce fichu match se termine ! Et puis qu'est ce qui leur prend si longtemps d'abord ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très dur d'attraper une balle ! Et ok, elle est petite et ultra rapide, mais c'est juste une balle !

Je vois même pas pourquoi Thalia tenait à y aller, ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre équipe qui jouait ! Elle aurait pu rester avec moi, juste histoire de m'éviter de mourir d'ennui !

Respire ! Inutile de m'énerver toute seule, surtout quand il n'y a personne aux alentours sur qui je pourrais me défouler. Je ferme les yeux et prends des respirations profondes en me répétant « Je suis calme. Je suis détendue. »

Voilà ! C'est bon. Je suis calme.

Je poursuis ma route vers… n'importe où. Quand j'entends des voix familières. Donc je reste derrière l'angle pour rester hors de vue, et écoute la conversation, faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux revenir comme ça et que tout sera comme avant ?

C'est Leighton, et vu le ton de sa voix je ne suis pas la seule à être énervée. Je me risque à passer la tête pour voir James Potter en face d'elle, mais aucun d'eux ne me voit. Et maintenant que j'ai le visuel, je peux dire que Leighton a l'air au bord des larmes. Ce mec a toujours réussi à la faire pleurer.

Il lui prend la main avec son regard de chien battu et lui avance un argument.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, bien au contraire. Je veux qu'on reprenne tout à zéro. Et cette fois-ci, je sais que ça pourrait marcher entre nous.

Je roule des yeux. Merlin, quel baratineur ! Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire de ce côté-là. Mais moi au moins, je suis subtile, enfin, la plupart du temps. Et de toute façon, mes phrases à moi ne sont pas aussi clichées.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, Leighton ne dit pas oui tout de suite. Elle semble même vouloir dire non. Mais après une hésitation elle agrée à contre cœur.

-Juste… juste un café et c'est tout, ok ?

Il sourit comme un gamin, tout le monde sait que juste un café peut mener à beaucoup plus qu'un café ! Puis il reprend avec son sourire de séducteur.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Et je me disais, étant donné que je serais chaperon au bal de noël, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?

Oh le nul ! Elle vient juste d'être d'accord pour un café et il l'invite déjà à un bal. Non mais qui se laisserait avoir ?

-Je… j'y réfléchirais. On verra comment se passe le café.

Leighton apparemment.

Ok on reste calme.

Je décide de prendre une autre direction dans le but de rester incognito et, par la même occasion, de ne pas en entendre d'avantage. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être au courant de la vie amoureuse de Leighton. Rien que l'idée que Leighton puisse avoir une vie amoureuse me donne la chair de poule. Cela serait comme être au courant de la vie sexuelle de ma mère. Et berk.

Voilà, maintenant j'ai plein d'images dérangeantes qui me viennent en tête. Re berk.

Je sais ce qui me ferait du bien, et par me faire du bien j'entends enlever ses images perturbantes de mon esprit, danser !

Je me dirige donc vers la salle d'étude des moldus, celle où j'enseigne la danse à Weasley. Qui d'ailleurs est toujours aussi nulle. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout, moi je suis toujours aussi nulle en cours.

Mais quand j'arrive près de la porte, j'entends de la musique. Surement la radio… Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de la radio. Je me rapproche de sorte à avoir l'oreille collée contre la porte pour mieux entendre. Je distingue ce qui semble être un morceau de piano, le rythme est lent mais incroyablement plaisant. Et soudain, il y a une voix qui accompagne le piano. Quelqu'un chante. Cette voix est comme hypnotisante, à la fois vulnérable et forte, et je suis sûre de la connaître mais en même temps elle me parait étrangère.

Je reste appuyée contre la porte un instant, les yeux fermés, à savourer le débit de la musique. Mais quand la musique s'arrête je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Non mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Depuis quand je me cache derrière les portes ? Attends une seconde, je ne me cache pas !

D'ailleurs, je vais ouvrir cette porte et virer la personne qui ose monopoliser mon espace de détente sur le champ ! Tout de suite ! Illico Presto !

La musique reprend.

… Ok, peut être dans une minute ou deux.

Quand elle s'arrête pour la seconde fois, je me ressaisis plus rapidement et ouvre la porte brusquement, avant que le petit virtuose mystère ait pu se remettre à jouer.

Mais je ne fais pas plus de deux pas. La personne au piano lève rapidement la tête à cause de mon entrée, et la note qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer reste suspendue dans l'air.

Toute réplique que j'aurais pu sortir reste coincée dans ma gorge. C'est comme si j'étais paralysée par son regard.

Rose est la première à parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Et le charme sous lequel j'étais se dissipe une fois le silence brisé. Je secoue la tête une ou deux fois pour me souvenir de ce que je suis censée dire. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je dois la virer de la salle.

Je fais de mon mieux pour sembler ennuyée, et regagner mon attitude de peste condescendante au plus vite.

-Je voulais juste me détendre, donc si tu pouvais évacuer les lieux au plus vite, j'apprécierais.

Je m'attends à une riposte mordante, mais elle se contente détourner le regard et de soupirer, elle a l'air fatiguée et pas vraiment d'humeur pour une joute verbale. Dommage, ça, ça m'aurait occupé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir, j'étais là avant.

Au moins elle ne se contente pas d'obéir, ce qui aurait été horriblement ennuyeux. Peut être que si je la provoque un peu…

-Bien justement, c'est mon tour maintenant, égalité des chances, tu connais ? Tu n'as qu'à aller encourager ton copain ou un truc du genre !

Elle a l'air blessée, mais elle ne s'énerve pas, et je suis affreusement déçue, et peut être même un peu irritée par son manque de réaction. Donc j'approche plus près, elle détourne la tête, ses yeux sont à présent fixés vers le miroir du fond.

Je m'apprête à retenter ma chance, donc j'ouvre la bouche pour sortir une réplique qui pourrait l'énerver, mais ma réplique meurt sur le bout de ma langue quand je m'aperçois que ses yeux sont rougis.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Elle baisse la tête, pour éviter d'être exposée à mon regard. Et je suis complètement déconcertée, Rose n'est pas le genre de fille qui pleure pour un oui ou pour un non, elle est forte et indépendante, elle est le genre de fille trop intelligente pour se laisser atteindre. Et je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue pleurer.

-Juste… pars, je ne suis pas d'humeur… s'il te plaît Alexia.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire, sa voix est tellement vulnérable et elle semble juste tellement triste. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour consoler les autres. Et mon instinct me dit de lui obéir et partir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Mais il y a une part de moi qui veut rester. Surement celle que Thalia, et Max et le professeur Londubat et Jennifer, ont convaincu d'être plus sympa avec elle.

Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Je m'avance doucement, et je le nierais si quiconque ose le dire mais je suis sûre d'avoir hésité quand je rencontre son regard.

Elle soupire et baisse la tête, pensant sûrement que je vais continuer à la provoquer, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur non plus. Et puis, je peux être une peste, mais je ne suis pas aussi cruelle.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le banc de piano, il est assez étroit, donc mon bras touche le sien. Mais elle refuse toujours de croiser mon regard.

Nous restons en silence durant de longues minutes. Je sonde mon esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire dans ce type de circonstance. Mais d'habitude, j'évite de me retrouver dans ce type de circonstance, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de phrases cataloguées.

Par conséquent, je vais faire ce que je fais toujours quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'improvise.

-Alors… comment tu as appris à jouer ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas la question, et je décide de préciser, en appuyant sur une des touches du piano. Je peux voir la réalisation sur son visage et aussi de la surprise. Mais au moins elle répond.

-Ma mère… on a un piano à la maison, et elle m'a appris quelques trucs.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est plus que quelques trucs, mais, lui faire un compliment rendrait la situation plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Alors je me limite à une réponse brève.

-Cool.

On se retrouve à nouveau dans un silence tendu. Et ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise, genre vraiment mais vraiment mal à l'aise ! Et après une profonde respiration, je pose LA question.

-Tu… tu veux en parler ?

Elle me regarde incrédule comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je rentrais dans un couvent, remarque même ça serait moins improbable que moi, posant LA question. Elle me répond, lentement.

-Je… merci… mais non.

Je crois faire sortir un soupir de soulagement. Mais il est bien vite étouffé quand elle reprend la parole avec hésitation.

-En fait… je voudrais vraiment voir mon père. C'est le seul qui sait vraiment me remonter le moral.

Puis après elle ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière, et avec un rire sans humour.

-Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dise ça, à toi. Tu dois sûrement trouver ça pathétique, que j'ai besoin de mon père…

Je crois que je devrais être vexée qu'elle ait une si mauvaise image de moi. Mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de la jalousie et un peu de peine aussi, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne son paternel. Et il y a toujours les même inévitables symptômes, le sentiment d'étouffement, et le nœud qui se forme dans ma gorge.

-Non, je… je pense que ça doit être cool d'être aussi proche de son père. Ça a l'air…super.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une conversation que j'ai eue durant les dernières vacances de février, avec tante Daphné, me revient en mémoire.

_-Alexia, fais moi confiance, tu ne veux pas savoir. _

_Je la regarde incrédule, comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir savoir qui est mon géniteur ? La personne à qui je dois la seconde moitié de mon code génétique ? _ _Et d'accord peut être que la réponse ne me __plairait__ pas, mais j'en ai besoin._

_-J'en ai besoin, tu sais qui c'est, alors s'il te plaît, dis moi le !_

_Daphné passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire, et la ressemblance avec Leighton est frappante à cet instant. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'étendre dessus._

_-Ta mère ne voudrait que tu le saches comme ça. _

_Je roule des yeux, depuis quand Daphné se soucie de ce que ma mère veut. Elles peuvent à peine se supporter. _

_-Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre que toi le sait ?_

_Si elle ne veut rien me dire très bien, je finirais par connaître la vérité de toute façon, peu importe combien de temps cela me prendra. Elle hésite, ça veut dire que la réponse à ma question est oui. Elle finit par soupirer._

_-Pansy travaillait pour lui avant de devenir avocate, c'est tout ce que je te dirais._

_Donc c'était son patron, comme c'est original. Peu importe, maintenant j'ai assez d'élément pour trouver son nom. Je sais que Théodore garde des sortes d'archives de tout ce qu'ils ont__fait__ depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Je devrais pouvoir y trouver la réponse à mes questions, je n'ai qu'à demander à Casey de m'aider. Elle finit la fac en avril, alors, j'ai juste à attendre. _

_J'hoche la tête pour la remercier, et me tourne pour partir, mais avant que je puisse sortir, elle me dit d'une voix douce._

_-Tu devrais abandonner._

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens le regard de Rose sur moi, il est curieux et inquisiteur et ça me rend inconfortable d'être ainsi exposée. Mais quand elle prend la parole je suis surprise par l'intonation gentille de sa voix.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce que David a dit… sur ton père. C'était bas de sa part.

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ses mots me touchent profondément. Le fait qu'elle se mette de mon côté dans un conflit qui concerne un de ses amis me trouble légèrement, mais c'est un sentiment plutôt agréable.

Je force un sourire avant de lui répondre.

-Je m'en suis remise.

Le fait est que c'est un mensonge, sinon, je n'aurais pas passé ma journée à errer dans les couloirs, et mon humeur n'aurait pas été aussi exécrable. La vérité c'est que je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir David parader au côté de _son_ père.

Vu le regard que me lance Rose, je peux dire qu'elle sait que je mens. Mais elle n'insiste pas. Et l'atmosphère est bien trop pesante, je sais qu'elle étaitdéprimée et tout ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me déprimer aussi.

Donc je lui envoie mon sourire le plus charmeur avant de parler d'une voix séduisante.

-Tu sais ce qui te remonterait le moral ?

Elle hausse un sourcil avant de répondre d'une voix plate.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

Dommage. Passons à la proposition numéro 2.

-En fait j'allais dire une glace avec des pépites de chocolat, mais si tu te sens incapable de résister à mon charme, ta proposition me va aussi.

Il y a trois secondes de silence avant qu'elle éclate de rire, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire au son de sa voix. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la fais rire. Et j'aime bien.

Une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, elle se lève, et je la regarde étonnée, mais elle m'envoie un sourire taquin.

-Alors, on va la prendre cette glace ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai autant besoin de réconfort qu'elle ou peut-être que c'est juste à cause du regard qu'elle me lance à cet instant, mais je la suis.

Résultat on se retrouve toutes les deux assises sur le sol du couloir du second étage, avec une glace chacune.

On reste en silence avant qu'elle me pose la seule question à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ?

La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Mais là je lui en veux un peu de casser l'ambiance en recommençant avec les sujets profonds. Donc, ma réponse reste joueuse, j'ai été assez sensible pour aujourd'hui.

-Parce que tu es ma bonne action du mois.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes.

-Tu veux dire du jour.

-Tu me prends pour qui, mère Thérésa ? Une par mois c'est amplement suffisant.

Elle semble comprendre le jeu, parce qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle hausse un sourcil et enchaîne.

-Oh, et je suppose que tu as un quota à remplir.

-En fait, oui. Thalia dit que ça aide à rééquilibrer mon karma.

Le fait est que c'est vrai, Thalia m'a vraiment dit d'être plus sympa pour éviter que les foudres du Karma ne s'abatte sur moi, elle est vraiment trop superstitieuse.

-Dans ce cas là, tu devrais te mettre à deux par jour.

-Oui mais si je faisais ça, mon image en prendrait un coup.

-Et nous ne pourrions pas nous le permettre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas !

Elle semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait rajouter, et mon sourire s'élargit parce que j'ai eu le dernier mot, j'adore gagner. Même si on peut qualifier notre échange de compétition amicale, comparé à nos précédentes joutes verbales.

Mais elle finit par reprendre la parole, en regardant la fenêtre en face de nous, et c'est comme si elle était arrivée à une conclusion inattendue en fixant les nuages.

-En fait, tu n'es pas une horrible garce superficielle et égocentrique. C'est vrai que tu es assez superficielle dans certains domaines, et tu es plus concentrée sur toi-même que sur les autres, et d'accord, il y a des fois où tu peux être une véritable peste.

Je hausse un sourcil attendant qu'elle termine son argument. Ce qu'elle fait avec un sourire une fois qu'elle a reporté son regard sur moi.

- Mais, tu n'es pas si horrible que ça en fin de compte. Je dirais même que tu es… sympa.

Si mes joues paraissent plus rouges que d'habitude c'est à cause de la glace.

Ce n'est pas une conversation que j'aurais pensé avoir avec elle. C'est étrange et… bizarrement agréable.

Mais je suis vraiment en train de perdre la face, donc je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de formuler une réponse que je suis susceptible de sortir dans mon état normal.

-Oui, et bien…Ne le dis à personne, ça ruinerait ma réputation.

Elle rit encore et il y a encore ce sentiment, je fronce les sourcils, ça commence à devenir inquiétant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera notre petit secret.

Le sourire qu'elle me lance fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Merlin ! Elle n'est pas censée être aussi sexy, normalement, elle doit être l'intello jolie mais trop sage pour tenter d'améliorer son image. Et pourtant, son image est au plus haut, elle est jolie sans même avoir besoin d'essayer.

Elle viole toutes les lois implicites de l'ordre cosmique, elle est belle, intelligente et talentueuse. Elle a les trois, et ce n'est pas normal, on est supposé pouvoir en avoir que deux sur trois au maximum. Regardez moi, je suis sexy et talentueuse, où irait le monde si je commençais à réfléchir à mes actes avant de les commettre ? Et puis, y en a qui n'ont aucun des trois, mais là, citer des noms serait mesquin, donc je m'abstiendrais.

Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler une réponse cohérente car un boucan se fait entendre dehors, le match est fini, et à ma grande surprise je suis déçue, je commençais juste à m'amuser.

Nous tournons la tête vers la fenêtre. Et je pense pouvoir distinguer des lueurs rouges faire des acrobaties dans le ciel. Cool, les Gryffondors ont gagnés, je ne les apprécie pas particulièrement, mais tant que ce n'est pas l'équipe de Wood qui gagne ça me va.

Et quand est-ce qu'il c'est arrêté de pleuvoir ? Peu importe.

Je me lève et tends une main à Rose pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle la saisit et une fois que nous sommes toutes les deux debout je l'entraîne derrière moi.

-Où est ce qu'on va ?

-Dans ta chambre.

Elle se crispe et nous arrête, je me retourne un peu surprise, mais quand je vois son visage je comprends. Elle a cru que je voulais… Oh. Pour une fois que je n'avais aucune arrière pensée. Je me décide à éclaircir ma précédente déclaration, je parle volontairement lentement.

-Je te ramène. Le match est terminé, ils vont tous rentrer au château.

-Oh.

Elle a l'air un peu gênée d'avoir mal interpréter mes paroles. Je décide de dissiper la tension avec un sourire charmant.

-Qui aurait cru que tu aies l'esprit si mal tourné.

Elle rougit, mais reprend son état normal bien vite.

-Oui et bien… ne le dis à personne, ça ruinerait ma réputation.

Je ris à son imitation de moi.

-Et le sens de l'humour en plus, on en découvre tous les jours.

Elle roule des yeux, mais il y a toujours un sourire sur son visage.

On approche de plus en plus de ses appartements, et j'anticipe un peu la séparation, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée dire ou faire maintenant qu'on a établi une sorte de trêve, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivé, nous rentrons toutes les deux, et nous nous arrêtons dans le salon.

-Je pense que c'est ici qu'on s'arrête. Bon… Ciao ?

Rose fait un signe de tête et après un dernier sourire, elle part dans sa chambre.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour partir, et … continuer à errer, je devrais trouver un moyen de m'occuper maintenant que le château est rempli.

Même si je me sens un peu bizarre, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je suis censée agir avec elle après ça. C'est vrai quoi, je suis censée faire comme si de rien était ou agir comme sa meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi ça me travaille autant d'abord ? Voilà, maintenant je vais avoir un mal de tête.

J'ai fait à peine deux pas dans le couloir quand je l'entends.

-Alex.

Je me retourne, Rose est à l'entrée, et elle vient de m'appeler. Non seulement elle vient de m'appeler, mais elle m'a appelée Alex. Elle ne m'a jamais appelée Alex. Quand je dis que c'est trop bizarre !

-Oui ?

Elle semble hésiter à poursuivre, donc je me rapproche jusqu'à ce que nous soyons toutes les deux devant l'entrée. Elle baisse la tête, et quand elle parle je peux sentir la vulnérabilité dans le ton de sa voix.

-Est-ce que tu peux rester ?

J'hésite, je sais que si je reste les chances que je puisse faire comme si rien ne s'était passé seront considérablement réduites. Si je reste, je ne suis pas sûre que mon image de garce y survive. Et c'est sûrement la seule chose qui me protège. Pourtant il y a quelque chose dans sa voix, et dans ses yeux, elle a l'air tellement fragile à cet instant.

Et les mots quittent mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse y penser.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle me sourit soulagée, mais le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, et je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui l'a fait pleurer dans la salle de danse.

On arrive dans sa chambre, elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de Thalia, avec juste plus de bleu. Beaucoup plus de bleu.

Elle s'assoit sur le matelas, appuyée contre la tête de lit, et je me mets à l'aise en faisant pareil. Après un moment elle se met à parler, mais sa tête est baissée.

-Lily et …Liam vont sûrement fêter la victoire et… et…je ne veux pas être seule.

Le fait que je serve de lot de consolation est légèrement vexant, mais je survivrais. Ce à quoi je risque de ne pas survivre cependant c'est son humeur morose. Ok, j'ai compris, ma bonne action se poursuit. Je soupire.

-Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu si déprimée ?

Elle me regarde incertaine, et je roule des yeux. J'en ai déjà assez. La délicatesse n'est jamais la bonne méthode… en tout cas ce n'est pas la mienne.

-Écoute, Rosie, c'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu es triste et c'est carrément flippant. Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas tout me dire, et dès que j'aurais quitté ta chambre j'aurais oublié toute la conversation… en fait, j'aurais oublié toute cette journée. On reprendra le cours normal des choses comme si cette journée n'avait été qu'une parenthèse dans un univers parallèle. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle me lance un regard bizarre et je sens le besoin d'éclaircir mon argumentation.

-J'ai une mémoire très sélective.

Elle rit, et après un moment hoche la tête pour signaler qu'elle est d'accord avec ma solution. Je suis douée !

Mais avant de commencer, il faut que je nous mette dans l'ambiance.

- Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux.

Elle me regarde prudemment, pourquoi elle doit interpréter tout ce que je dis de manière sexuelle ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ça commence à devenir frustrant, pour une fois que je ne pense pas au sexe !

Quand elle me voit lever les yeux au ciel elle s'exécute. Et je me lève du lit, pour aller jusqu'à son bureau, je prends toutes les plumes que je vois, heureusement qu'il y en a beaucoup sinon ça ferait pas le même effet. Je sais qu'elle veut ouvrir les yeux à cause du bruit mais elle a la décence de se retenir. Une fois en face du lit, je prends ma baguette.

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Les plumes s'envolent et flottent juste au dessus du lit. Elles tourbillonnent lentement formant des dessins aléatoires. Je souris inconsciemment, et vais m'allonger à côté de Rose. Vu d'en bas c'est encore plus beau.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Je l'entends haleter à la vue que j'ai créée, il y a un silence avant qu'elle me demande.

-Pourquoi ?

Je souris à la curiosité dans sa voix, et réponds sans jamais quitter des yeux le tourbillon au dessus de nos têtes.

-Quand j'étais petite et qu'être loin de la maison me rendait triste ma mère faisait toujours ça. Elle disait que comme ça ce serait une vue qui m'accompagnerait partout. Elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'on restait dans un nouveau pays trop longtemps. C'est juste… une habitude que j'ai prise, quand j'ai besoin de me sentir chez moi.

Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mon regard dérivé sur elle. Je sais que partager des trucs trop personnels est risqué, ça pourrait lui donner l'idée qu'on pourrait être amies, et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Sa mère me tuerait.

-C'est... incroyablement doux.

Je ferme les yeux, oui, trop personnel.

-Ne changeons pas de sujet, alors pourquoi es tu aussi morose ?

Elle soupire, et après un moment sans réponse, je tourne la tête sur le côté, elle fixe les plumes, et j'allais reposer la question ou alors laisser tomber pour éviter d'être trop impliquée, mais elle finit par parler.

-Liam me trompe.

C'est sûrement une des dernières choses que je m'attendais à entendre. Liam Finnigan ? Mr Parfait Bodybuildé ? Il ne m'a pas l'air du type à tromper sa copine.

-Tu en es sûre ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois, je veux dire, il est distant, et il agit très bizarrement ces temps ci, et il y a plein d'autres petits trucs, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi il te tromperait ?

Je la sens hésiter, avant de répondre, sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée que précédemment, et je crains à moitié qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Mais il y a aussi une sorte de gêne dans son ton.

-Et bien, comme tu me l'as si souvent fait remarquer, je ne suis pas vraiment… tu sais ? Et il a sûrement eu marre d'attendre.

Oh… Ok, cette journée est définitivement la plus bizarre de ma vie ! Je passe d'errer dans les couloirs désespérément à la recherche d'un moyen de m'occuper à avoir une conversation profonde avec la fille de la directrice !

D'accord, je suis censée dire un truc gentil, réfléchissons. Qu'est ce que je peux dire à une fille qui a besoin de conseils sur le manque de vie sexuelle de son couple ? Rien de ce qui me vient à l'esprit ne semble convenir.

-Oh…

Très éloquent ! Allez, je peux y arriver.

-Je crois que c'est un idiot, s'il te trompe.

Oui, c'est déjà mieux, j'ai réussie à enchainer au moins dix mots cette phrase, qu'un progrès !

Rose me regarde surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de ma part, j'ai l'impression. Ok faut que je trouve quelque chose qui me ressemble plus.

-Oui je veux dire, tu es sexy ! Pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais tu as un côté torride.

Elle rit, voilà, j'essaie de regagner ma crédibilité et ça la fait rire ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de la consoler ! Le temps que je finisse de m'indigner intérieurement, elle a finit son éclat et me regarde avec un sourire.

-Si c'est une proposition la réponse est toujours non ! Mais si c'est pour me remonter le moral… merci.

Je mords ma lèvre pour empêcher le sourire qui veut apparaitre. A la place, je reporte mon regard vers le tourbillon de plume, et dis de la façon la plus désintéressée possible.

-Ce n'est pas pour te remonter le moral, je ne fais que constater les faits.

Je sais qu'elle sourit toujours, mais je sais que je ne veux pas le voir. Peu importe à quel point j'en ai envie après la prochaine chose qu'elle dit.

-Alors merci de constater les faits.

Je ferme les yeux, il faut que je mette fin à cette journée bizarroïde, tout de suite ! Je me lève rapidement, les plumes tombant sur le lit à l'instant où mes pieds touchent le sol.

-Je dois y aller.

Je suis à la porte rapidement, et sans me retourner, mais avant que je ne puisse sortir, elle prononce mon nom pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

-Alex !

Je me retourne à moitié, assez pour rester proche de la porte, mais pas trop pour que je puisse voir son visage. Il y a un sourire triste dessiné dessus, et elle roule des yeux avant de reprendre.

-Même si tu oublieras cette journée, merci.

Cette fois, je n'empêche pas le sourire qui nait sur mon visage.

-De rien.

Et je sors de la chambre, la porte se ferme derrière moi. Mais je n'oublie pas.

Je m'empresse de sortir de ses appartements, les couloirs sont bruyants, on croirait qu'ils ont gagné la coupe du monde ! Et bien qu'habituellement j'adorerais profiter de l'ambiance pour faire la fête je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Donc je décide de rentrer dans mon dortoir. Le match a duré bien plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais cru et même si c'est encore tôt pour un week-end, je suis fatiguée, il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et pas pour les raisons que j'aimerais.

Pendant le trajet, j'essaie de me concentrer sur une pensée précise qui aiderait à me distraire des événements d'aujourd'hui.

Par exemple… Thalia, voilà le parfait sujet ! Elle n'arrête pas de disparaitre ces temps ci, je crois que je vais finir par suivre le conseil de Casey et la suivre. Au moins je serais fixée.

Je me retrouve à une intersection, et j'allais prendre à droite, mais de loin je peux voir la directrice avancer par là, et à côté d'elle se trouve Oliver Wood… Je prends à gauche.

Je marche plus vite que nécessaire, mais j'ai besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous, pour faire disparaitre le nœud qui se forme dans mon estomac. J'ai vraiment envie de vomir.

Manque de chance, le bout du couloir que j'ai pris est encombré par des supporters de Gryffondor qui hurlent leur bonheur, et j'ai vraiment besoin de calme !

J'ouvre la première porte qui se trouve à ma gauche, au moins je serais sûre d'être au calme dans une salle de cours... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Sauf que quand je rentre, je m'aperçois que la salle est déjà occupée !

-Oh mon Dieu!

Le professeur Chang se retourne vite, et fait de son mieux pour fermer son chemisier, et même si elle est devant lui, elle n'est pas assez grande pour cacher ses muscles. Liam Finnigan est derrière elle essayant de remettre le haut de sa tenue de Quiddich.

Au moins maintenant je sais ce que Chang cachait. Elle se tape le petit ami de la fille de la directrice… aucun doute, je n'aurais pas de mal à la faire chanter avec ça.

Mais alors… Rose avait raison. Il la trompe ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de lui démontrer que ses muscles ne servent à rien face à la magie, là tout de suite. Mais je me contrôle et me contente de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Alors qu'ils me regardent tous les deux incertains de comment agir.

-Wow, je me demande ce que la directrice penserait de ça ? Pas vous ?

Ouf, je peux encore être une peste, je suis rassurée !

Je peux constater avec satisfaction qu'ils pâlissent à mes paroles.

Chang prend un pas prudemment, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour négocier maintenant. Donc je recule, et sors de la pièce rapidement, je suis quasiment sûre que Liam me suit, mais je le sème une fois que j'ai atteint la foule.

Je vais les faire attendre, histoire qu'ils puissent imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, qu'ils tremblent dans l'anticipation de ma décision.

Une fois que j'ai atteint ma salle commune je me détends, il n'y a personne, où en tout cas personne d'assez intéressant, donc je monte directement au dortoir.

Je me déshabille et enfile un T-shirt trop long pour moi avant de me coucher. Et je finis par m'endormir plutôt vite, avoir autant de sentiments dans une journée c'est exténuant !

Je suis réveillée quand je sens le matelas bouger. Comme si quelqu'un montait dans mon lit, et j'allais dire à l'intrus de dégager mais quand j'ouvre les yeux j'ai le souffle coupé. C'est Rose. Elle est accroupie au bout du matelas et me fixe. Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est qu'elle n'est vêtue que d'un débardeur qui lui colle à la peau et de ce que j'ose à peine appeler un short, cela doit être sa tenue pour dormir. D'où la question qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans mon lit ?

Je me redresse dans une position assise pour lui poser la question mais quand j'ouvre la bouche pour m'exprimer aucun son ne peut sortir, parce que soudainement elle bouge et elle finit par se retrouver avec une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches, et je ne sais absolument pas où placer mes mains. Ok c'est définitivement bizarre. Et d'accord, cette journée a été bizarre mais il y a tellement d'éléments incohérents dans cette situation que je ne sais pas par lequel commencer. Mais en même temps j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer.

Puis subitement elle parle, et au son de sa voix mon cœur accélère.

-Je voulais te remercier pour cet après midi.

Son regard est si intense que j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai même du mal à me rappeler comment on fait pour respirer. Donc je hoche la tête, en temps normal je lui dirais qu'elle aurait pu m'envoyer une carte. Mais j'ai du mal à penser de façon cohérente, alors former une réplique sarcastique est impossible dans ces conditions.

Il y a une voix au fond de ma tête qui me dit de lui dire pour ce que j'ai vu entre le professeur Chang et Liam, mais c'est comme si ma tête flottait, il y a tellement de pensées qui circulent que je ne peux pas rester fixer sur une précise.

Et son visage est éclairé par la lune, et je peux voir chacun de ses traits à cause de notre proximité. Ses yeux marrons sont tellement profonds vus de près, ils sont hypnotisants. Son nez est absolument parfait, et sûrement le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu…et ses lèvres, merlin, le rythme de mon cœur double de vitesse rien qu'à la pensée de ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'étudie chaque trait de son visage encore et encore.

Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait besoin de s'introduire dans mon dortoir pour me remercier, ou de comment elle a fait pour rentrer chez les Serpentard, ni même de ce qui la pousse à nous mettre dans cette position sans la moindre gêne. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

Son visage se rapproche du mien, et je peux la voir fermer les yeux, je fais de même dans l'anticipation.

Et ça arrive. Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Et je pense mourir.

Je réponds au baiser dans la seconde, le contact est lent au début, et je peux savourer la douceur de ses lèvres, puis le baiser s'intensifie. Et c'est comme si tout mon être prenait feu à cet instant.

Et d'accord ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'embrasse une fille, c'est même loin d'être la première fois. Pourtant je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi allumée par un simple baiser. Mais je rationalise en me disant que c'est juste parce que ça fait quasiment trois mois que je ne sors qu'avec des garçons, finalement, les filles m'ont manquées plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié être au dessous dans ce genre de situation mais je ne peux pas réfléchir assez longtemps pour formuler une protestation ou chercher à renverser les rôles.

Je ne sens même pas ma tête toucher l'oreiller, mais je sens clairement le poids de son corps au dessus du mien maintenant que nous sommes à l'horizontale, elle change légèrement de position et glisse une de ses cuisses entre mes jambes. Et Merlin ! C'est tellement bon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tout est plus intense que ce que je fais d'habitude.

Une de mes mains s'emmêle dans ses cheveux, pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi, et je laisse l'autre sur sa taille.

Puis elle interrompt le baiser, et je gémis à la perte de contact. Elle place une main juste à côté de ma tête pour se stabiliser, ses cheveux forment une sorte de rideaux autour de nous, mais même dans la semi obscurité nos yeux se fixent, et c'est comme si ce simple regard transperçait mon âme. Je respire et son odeur m'intoxique! Elle sent tellement bon. Un mélange subtil de vanille et de fraise.

Elle replonge pour un baiser mais au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres se baladent sur ma mâchoire, puis sur mon cou. Et c'est comme si chaque endroit qu'elle touche ou même effleure est marqué au fer rouge.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je distingue à peine les plumes formant un tourbillon au dessus de nous avant qu'ils ne se referment tous seuls. Ma respiration est plus laborieuse et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma cage thoracique vu le rythme auquel il va. Et quand je la sens placer son autre main sur ma hanche, en dessous du T-shirt que je porte pour dormir, ces symptômes ne font qu'empirer.

Je n'ai jamais eu tant l'impression de perdre le contrôle qu'en ce moment, je ne peux même pas contrôler mes pensées qui ne se résument qu'à une série de « oh » de « ah », et de « oh mon Dieu !».

Sa main remonte de plus en plus haut faisant monter mon T-shirt par la même occasion, mais le froid que je devrais ressentir en étant exposée à l'air n'est pas là, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Ses lèvres descendent de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ma clavicule.

J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau, j'emmêle nos jambes plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà et passe une de mes mains sous son débardeur alors que l'autre trouve sa main qui reste sur le lit. Mais je sais pertinemment que j'ai besoin de plus.

Cependant c'est à ce moment précis que la partie cohérente de mon cerveau décide de faire une apparition. C'est Rose Weasley ! Dans mon lit, et on est en train de… euh… je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'on est en train de faire, peut être un genre de préliminaire, mais il absolument inconcevable qu'elle me laisse aller plus loin.

Mais peu importe ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, j'irais aussi loin qu'elle m'y autorisera. On continue cette activité incroyablement agréable pour ce qui me semble être à la fois une seconde et une éternité. La notion de temps m'échappe.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement quand ses lèvres remontent ma gorge, jusqu'à mon menton, puis elle dessine le contour de ma mâchoire pour arriver à mon oreille. J'ouvre les yeux au son de sa voix enroué.

-Alex.

Et moi qui croyais ne pas pouvoir être plus allumée. Merlin ! J'adore quand elle dit mon nom !

Elle répète mon nom plusieurs fois mais quelque chose cloche, plus elle le dit plus sa voix me semble lointaine. Comme si mon nom résonnait dans toute la pièce. Et tout à coup…

-Alex réveille-toi !

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse dans mon lit, je suis en sueur, et ma respiration est irrégulière, mon cœur bat toujours de façon erratique. Jennifer me regarde avec un air inquiet, j'ai du mal à analyser la situation, il fait jour, plusieurs filles du dortoir sont en train de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner, mais Rose n'est nulle part. J'essaie de réfléchir mais mon esprit est toujours embrouillé.

-Alex, est-ce que ça va ?

Je reporte mon regard sur Jennifer, elle semble déconcertée par ma confusion, j'essaie donc de l'apaiser même si je suis toujours aussi troublée.

-Oui, j'ai juste…

Ma voix est plus rauque que d'habitude, je ferme les yeux alors que des images me reviennent en mémoire, et la chair de poule apparaît sur mes bras. Je secoue la tête et réouvre les yeux en espérant faire partir le sentiment étrange qui m'envahit. Jennifer me regarde toujours bizarrement, et c'est là que je me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas encore donné d'explication.

-C'était… juste un rêve.

J'ai de la difficulté à avaler ma salive à cette pensée. Jennifer semble satisfaite de ma réponse puisqu'elle part se préparer. Je me laisse tomber en arrière.

Je fixe le plafond en attendant que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce rêve semblait si réel, mais je jurerais pouvoir encore sentir la brûlure qui s'attarde aux endroits que ses lèvres ont visités.

Un sentiment de vide désagréable s'étend dans ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et après une profonde respiration, je me le répète, persuader que si je le dis à voix haute les sensations de ce songe finiront par disparaître.

-C'était juste un rêve.

* * *

Voilà finit! Pas trop déçu?

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de Leighton, puisque je suis sûre que vous êtes tous impatient de savoir ce qu'il va se passer! ;)


	19. Leighton 4

Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 19, avec pour votre plus grand plaisir la réaction de Leighton et en bonus, comment à débuter leur relation! Merci à Eedjil poir ça correction en un temps record, et merci à vous mes très chers lecteurs de porter tant d'intérêt à cette histoire. Avant de commencer juste un petit avertissement même si je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, la fin peut être considéré comme M, je croie, donc voilà ;)

Disclaimer: - -'

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

C'est un cauchemar !

Je ne sais pas comment le qualifier autrement. Ça ne peut pas être réel, ça ne peut pas arriver ! Il est absolument inconcevable, inimaginable, et improbable que Casey soit amoureuse de moi ! C'est Casey, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Elle ne fait pas ce genre de chose, elle ne tombe pas amoureuse ! Et en tout cas certainement pas de moi !

J'ai dû mal à comprendre, où alors elle me joue encore un mauvais tour, oui c'est sûrement ça, c'est la seule explication cohérente.

Et il y a James qui réapparait comme ça après un an, avec son sourire charmeur et ses propositions tentantes. Et je dois avouer que j'ai affreusement envie de dire oui, tout redeviendrait comme avant, comme ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Et tout ce mélange dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, honnêtement je n'arrive pas à penser clairement depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je suis tellement confuse. D'un côté il y a ce que je suis censée vouloir et de l'autre ce que je veux vraiment selon ce fichu miroir !

Comment choisir ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix d'abord ? Est-ce que je suis obligée de faire un choix ? Tant de questions me viennent à l'esprit et repartent tout aussi vite. Et je déteste n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes propres pensées.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées quand je rentre en collision avec quelqu'un, j'étais tellement distraite par mes réflexions que je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Oh je suis désolée, je… professeur Chang ?

Le professeur Chang semble aussi désorientée que moi, elle force un sourire mais même avec ça elle a l'air, je ne sais pas, paniquée ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ne répond pas à ma question directement, mais avec une autre question.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vu Miss Parkinson par hasard ?

Je fronce les sourcils, et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : qu'est-ce qu'Alexia a encore fait ? Mais après je me rends compte que Cho parait plus alarmée qu'en colère. Ce qui est vraiment troublant, ce n'est pas la réaction habituelle aux mauvais tours d'Alex.

Donc je réponds avec hésitation, mes yeux scrutant le moindre détail de son visage.

-Non, je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas vue, pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?

Elle reste calme mais je vois que mon ignorance semble la déranger, et elle met du temps à répondre à ma question.

-Juste… pour un devoir qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas rendu.

C'est un mensonge, pas la partie du devoir qu'Alex n'a pas rendu parce que ça c'est très probable, je dois au moins attendre encore trois devoirs de sa part. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle la cherche, aucun prof ne sacrifie son samedi soir pour courir après un devoir qu'il ne verra sûrement jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit je hoche la tête et fais semblant de la croire. J'ai assez de problèmes à moi seule, je n'ai pas besoin de m'impliquer dans ceux des autres.

Je reprends ma route, et me retrouve au troisième étage, dans la salle du miroir. Tout est tel que je l'avais laissé avant de m'enfuir quelques heures plus tôt, à part une chose, Casey n'est pas là.

Et je me retrouve seule en face du miroir, il y a à peine assez de lumière pour éclairer la pièce, mais étonnamment le reflet du miroir est nettement visible, lui.

Et comme quelques heures avant, ce que je vois me donne envie de partir en courant, en fait, cela me donne envie de transplaner en Australie, de m'inventer une fausse identité et de ne jamais revenir.

C'est pour dire à quel point ce que je vois m'effraie.

Quand j'ai enlevé le drap du miroir je m'attendais à voir James avec des fleurs et de plates excuses, ou moi en couverture des magazines, ou moi première dame d'Angleterre, ou moi et… enfin bref, en tout cas pas…ça !

Quand on m'a dit que je devais surveiller un miroir qui nous montre nos désirs les plus profonds, je me suis dit chouette, ça va être marrant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me montrerait la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu vouloir !

Je le saurais si c'était ce que je voulais, non ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un miroir qui va me dire ce que je veux, ce serait ridicule…

Pourtant elle est là.

Je m'approche au point de pouvoir toucher la surface du bout des doigts. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé ce n'est pas froid, pas chaud non plus, mais définitivement pas froid comme devrait l'être un miroir normal.

Et je comprends pourquoi la directrice nous a dit de nous méfier, je comprends pourquoi des gens sont devenus fous à cause de ce miroir, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il puisse me montrer des choses que je ne savais même pas désirer.

Pourtant, mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine comme si elle allait sortir du miroir d'une seconde à l'autre, comme si elle était vraiment là.

Mais ce n'est pas elle, je veux dire, c'est évident que ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est qu'un reflet dans un miroir censé discerner nos désirs les plus enfouis.

Sauf que le reflet dans le miroir c'est elle sans être…elle. Elle a les mêmes cheveux couleur miel, les mêmes traits insolemment parfaits, les mêmes yeux d'un hypnotisant bleu clair… mais ce n'est pas elle.

Son expression est trop détendue, son sourire trop sincère, ses yeux trop doux.

Elle a l'air heureuse.

Et je n'ai jamais vu Casey heureuse.

Comment ce miroir peut me montrer quelque chose que même mon imagination ne peut pas concevoir ?

J'ai envie de pleurer, surtout quand je me remémore ce qui s'est passé ici il y a quelques heures à peine.

Casey me veut, moi.

Et peu importe combien de fois je me dis que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, le sentiment pesant dans ma poitrine refuse de disparaitre. J'essaie de me raisonner en me disant que ce n'est qu'une blague de très mauvais goût, que Casey ne faisait que jouer la comédie, que ce soir quand je rentrerais elle sera là, assise sur le lit, avec son éternel air satisfait et un sourire moqueur.

Donc je recouvre le miroir, ferme les volets, et pars le plus rapidement possible. Je marche bien plus vite que d'habitude pour rejoindre mes appartements, et quand je suis enfin devant la porte de ma chambre, j'hésite.

Je tends doucement la main pour prendre la poignée, la baisse lentement, et je pousse la porte.

La pièce est vide et silencieuse. Les battements de mon cœur sont le seul son distinguable, ils résonnent à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Je fais un pas, puis deux, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir magique pour savoir que la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde à ce moment précis c'est qu'elle apparaisse.

Mais le truc avec les souhaits c'est qu'ils ne se réalisent jamais.

Je m'allonge sur lit, et remonte mes genoux à ma poitrine, pour combler le sentiment de solitude que je ressens.

Casey… Tout ça c'est sa faute.

Je savais que cet arrangement ne ferait que m'apporter des ennuis à la longue, il faut que ça s'arrête.

Demain j'irais au rendez-vous de James. Je sourirais à tous les bons moments, et ferais des remarques intelligentes à ses commentaires, je le ferais attendre avant de lui faire comprendre que je lui en veux, mais que je finirais par lui pardonner sans pour autant oublier ce qu'il m'a fait.

Et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Comme cela doit être.

Et tout se passe exactement comme ça. Je suis dans un petit café de Pré au lard, James en face de moi, avec son sourire charmant. Et il me dit tout ce que j'ai envie d'entendre et j'avais oublié à quel point c'est agréable. J'avais oublié la façon dont la chaleur m'envahissait quand il disait quelque chose de gentil ou de sensible. Et la façon subtile dont mon cœur accélérait quand il faisait un sous-entendu.

J'aurais pourtant dû me souvenir de sa capacité à toujours choisir le mauvais sujet de conversation.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec Casey ?

Je lève la tête si brusquement que je suis surprise de ne rien avoir entendu craquer.

-Pardon ?

Je peux quasiment le voir se rétracter, il semble incertain de sa prochaine réponse, et ça me ferait presque rire si mon cœur ne battait pas tout à coup à deux cent à l'heure à la mention de son nom.

-Et bien…tu sais… si je me souviens bien vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien avant, est ce que ça va mieux ?

Je suis soulagée, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, il n'avait aucun moyen d'être au courant, alors pourquoi paniquer autant ?

Mais quand j'entends son argument je ris pour de vrai.

-Et si je me souviens bien, tu es une des raisons pour lesquelles nous ne nous entendions pas très bien !

Il semble gêné, et je suis satisfaite. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment fait de reproche sur ça, je me contentais de blâmer Casey. Je m'étais convaincue qu'elle l'avait séduit dans le but de me faire du mal, et c'est probablement vrai, mais maintenant que j'ai plus de recul, je me rends compte qu'il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose.

Après tout James avait l'occasion de dire non… comme moi.

Le fait est que nous avons tous les deux dit oui. C'est ironique, et complètement malsain.

C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux et je suis consciente que ce triangle amoureux ne peut pas avoir de fin heureuse. On va tous finir par souffrir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut arrêter au plus vite, pour que ça fasse le moins de mal possible.

Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que ce petit jeu entre moi et Casey durerait pour toujours. Il a même subsisté trop longtemps.

-Leighton ?

Je relève les yeux et vois James froncer les sourcils, il a l'air confus, et je m'aperçois que j'ai dû rester silencieuse trop longtemps. Donc je le rassure avec un sourire forcé.

La seule mention de Casey me fait perdre la tête, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle alors que je suis avec James. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle tout court. La situation est risible, cela fait un an que je rêve que James me revienne et maintenant qu'il est là à se repentir et à me demander de le reprendre je suis incapable de me concentrer sur lui, c'est vraiment absurde.

Il doit sentir la tension parce qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge et prend une profonde respiration, et il ne fait ça que quand il s'apprête à avoir une conversation profonde. Et j'ai envie de rouler des yeux quand il me fait son regard de chien battu, mais je m'abstiens, ça ruinerait le moment.

-Écoute, je… je suis conscient que tout est de ma faute, surtout notre séparation, et je suis désolé… je le suis vraiment, tu sais. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je tenais à toi. Ou… en fait, je m'en rendais trop compte, j'ai eu peur. Et je me suis enfui. Et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, je comprends même que tu refuses de me pardonner, mais… j'aimerais… je voudrais que tu essayes, s'il te plaît ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pendant un moment, je m'attendais à une liste de raisons futiles sur pourquoi on devrait se remettre ensemble, pas à ce qu'il soit aussi honnête, et pas à ce qu'il dise tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre de sa bouche.

-James…je…

Il prend ma main, et je sais qu'il est sincère, il n'a ce regard que quand il est sincère. Et j'ose à peine espérer ses prochaines paroles.

-Je t'aime, Leighton… et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été trop lâche pour te le dire avant.

Mon cœur accélère à cause de l'excitation qu'entraîne sa confession, et c'est si bon de retrouver ces sentiments. J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont James me faisait me sentir !

Je souris, et il me le rend. Puis il reprend avec son ton charmeur.

-Alors, Leighton Davis me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?

L'air de déjà vu est agréable et ne fait qu'accélérer ma réponse.

-Avec plaisir, James Potter.

Il esquisse un sourire enfantin qu'il tient de son père, se lève et embrasse mon front dans un geste chevaleresque.

-Je dois y aller, mais on se revoit au bal… je suis heureux.

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que le sentiment est réciproque et que je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'il parte maintenant mais il ajoute quelque chose d'autre.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Et avec ça il part. Et c'est le moment où ça me frappe. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je sonde mon esprit pour trouver un moment où je me suis fait une réflexion à son sujet, mais quand je pense à ces derniers mois tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est le visage de Casey.

Il faut que ça s'arrête !

Je sors du café, il fait quasiment nuit et j'ai envie d'aller voir Isabel pour qu'elle m'aide à y voir plus clair, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle soit au courant de la situation et ça c'est absolument hors de question !

Donc je rentre au château et prends directement la direction de mes appartements où je pensais enfin pouvoir respirer. Sauf que quand je rentre c'est comme si l'air avait abandonné mes poumons.

Casey est là.

Assise avec les jambes croisées dans le fauteuil qui fait face au tableau qui ma fait office de porte d'entrée. Elle m'attendait.

Et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je la vois depuis… depuis l'incident d'hier. Je m'attendais à ce que se soit maladroit, et d'accord ces temps-ci toutes nos interactions sont maladroites, mais je veux dire par là plus maladroit que d'habitude.

Mais Casey semble bizarrement détachée. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de porter mon regard à ses mains, pour voir si elle tient un verre d'alcool ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui est interdit. Je suis rassurée quand je m'aperçois qu'elles sont vides toutes les deux.

Elle brise le silence en premier.

-Alors, comment était ton rencard?

Sa voix est calme et posée, mais je peux y sentir un bord dangereux. Et je regrette que Casey n'ait jamais eu de mode d'emploi. Parce que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir ou comment réagir avec elle.

Je ne suis même pas étonnée qu'elle soit au courant pour mon rendez-vous avec James, Casey a un truc pour toujours tout savoir. Et je me demande distraitement si ça lui a fait du mal de le savoir. Mais rien que la pensée que ça aurait pu la faire souffrir suppose qu'elle a vraiment des sentiments à mon égard et c'est un sujet sur lequel je préfère éviter de m'aventurer.

-Je… bien… merci de t'en inquiéter.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever, sa démarche est féline comme une panthère qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie. Et je suis paralysée. Mais je ménage assez de force pour poser la question qui me tourmente depuis hier.

-Tu es jalouse ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que la réponse soit non. Cela nous éviterait tellement de complications.

Casey place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Et je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, je ferme les yeux dans l'anticipation, mais elle ne fait aucun signe d'aller plus loin et quand je réouvre les yeux, je me retrouve face à ce qui doit être le bleu le plus limpide qui existe.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait si je le suis ?

Casey a toujours été pour les complications ! Elle ne choisit jamais la simplicité. Et j'ai envie de hurler mais tout ce qui sort de mes lèvres c'est un chuchotement.

-Je te déteste.

Et j'ai tellement besoin que ce soit vrai, mais cela ne l'est pas, cela ne l'est plus. Je ne sais pas très bien depuis quand la seule certitude de mon univers s'est effondrée, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant.

Elle m'embrasse, et c'est trop doux, trop tendre, trop sincère.

Et des flashs défilent derrière mes paupières, comme un film. Et je revois le moment qui a fait basculer ma vie.

_-Je le déteste !_

_Il n'y a personne pour m'entendre à part une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu quasiment vide et mes larmes qui tombent par torrent depuis que je suis assise par terre, __adossée__ contre mon lit. Et je ne sais pas très bien combien de temps cela fait, tout ce que je sais c'est que mon cœur est réduit à l'état de poussière. _

_James vient de rompre avec moi alors que nous ne sommes qu'à une semaine de Noël. Quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait parler je m'attendais à une demande en mariage pas à une séparation ! Merlin après quatre ans d'investissement dans cette relation, il me laisse tomber en quatre mots, je cite « je te quitte, désolé ». Je le hais ! _

_Pourquoi me faire ça à moi ? N'ai-je pas été la petite amie parfaite ? _

_Toutes ces __pensées__ ne font que rajouter à mes larmes._

_Le seul point positif c'est que Casey ne soit pas témoin de mon humiliation. Elle est sortie, encore. Comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Pas que je m'attendais à autre chose de sa part. Boire et se planter une aiguille dans le bras sont les seules choses qu'elle est capable de faire correctement. C'est pitoyable. Et comment elle a fait pour arriver en dernière année de fac reste un mystère __absolu__, mais je ne serais pas __étonnée__ qu'elle ait couché avec le doyen. En fait je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle __ait couché__ avec la moitié du campus._

_Mais une soirée de paix aurait été trop __demander__, comme si elle n'__avait__ pas pu perdre conscience dans un coin, juste histoire de me laisser déverser mon cœur brisé dans l'alcool !_

_-Mais qu'avons-nous là ?_

_Génial ! Elle est capable de pensées cohérentes en plus ! Juste ma chance !_

_-Dégage !_

_Elle rit, et comme tout ce qui la définit, c'est froid et cruel. _

_Elle s'approche de moi, et je me lève, inutile de lui donner l'avantage de la hauteur. Je suis un peu chancelante mais j'arrive à rester debout. Et je lui lance ce que j'espère être un regard menaçant. Mais cela ne fait que l'amuser encore plus. _

_Elle s'approche de moi, mais s'arrête à un pas._

_-Tu as pleuré ?_

_Je fais de mon mieux pour effacer les traces de __larmes__ mais c'est trop tard, elle les a déjà __vues__. Et son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir. Et elle répond à sa propre question, d'une voix moqueuse et condescendante. _

_-Laisse-moi deviner, James ? Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Il a dû en avoir assez de jouer au couple parfait, je me trompe ?_

_Je la hais. Chacun de ses mots est comme un poignard qu'on planterait dans mon cœur. Donc je fais la seule chose à laquelle mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool peut penser._

_Je la gifle. Elle semble un peu surprise, mais après que le choc soit passé, elle recommence à rire. Et tout ce que je veux c'est ne plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix !_

_Je la pousse dans l'espoir de la faire taire. Mais elle n'est pas aussi stable que ce que__ j'aurais__ cru, car elle bascule en arrière, mais juste avant, elle attrape le col de mon chemiser, me faisant tomber avec elle. _

_Nous nous retrouvons sur le sol, moi au dessus d'elle. Et j'avais osé espérer que la chute aurait été assez pour la rendre silencieuse, mais il semblerait que la substance illicite qu'elle __a pris__ ce soir, ait boosté son énergie. Et elle se remet plus vite que moi. Elle nous retourne et se retrouve dessus, toujours avec cet horrible sourire cruel. _

_-Peut être que c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez entreprenante qu'il t'a __plaquée__. _

_J'__essaie__ de me dégager, mais elle attrape mes poignets, et m'empêche de bouger en équilibrant son poids. Et elle baisse la tête, ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille, elle prend cette voix lente et sensuelle et je sais déjà que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle va dire. _

_-Tu sais… il adore quand la fille prend les commandes._

_Ça fait mal, plus que je ne l'avouerais jamais, qu'elle fasse référence à la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble. Et ça me met en colère qu'elle ose utiliser ça dans un moment __où__ je suis vulnérable. Je me débats encore et encore, et je finis par dégager une de mes mains._

_Je lui tire les cheveux, et __réussis__ à nous renverser. Et cela doit sembler affreusement ridicule, comme une bagarre de __collégiennes__. Elle griffe et mord, et tire mes cheveux, et je fais pareil. Je suis quasiment sûre de sentir le goût du sang sur ma langue après une gifle, et je peux voir une coupure à sa lèvre inférieure. _

_Et cela continue jusqu'à ce qu'on soit toute les deux trop __essoufflées__ pour bouger. Sa respiration est lourde comme la mienne, et je sais qu'elle __essaie__ de calculer un moyen de renverser nos __positions__ pour prendre l'avantage, mais je ne la laisse pas faire. Je bloque ses mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu les utiliser, et je m'assure qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger ses jambes en les __bloquant__ avec mes genoux._

_Elle fronce les sourcils, mais ne fais rien pour se dégager, et je __souris__ satisfaite parce que pour l'instant j'ai gagné. _

_Mais alors elle fait la seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, elle lève la tête et m'embrasse. Et je suis tellement surprise que je lâche un de ses poignets, elle en profite pour placer cette main derrière ma nuque et me maintenir en place._

_Et elle mord et griffe et tire mes cheveux, mais c'est dans un tout autre genre de bataille. Et que je sois maudite si je la perds. Donc je réponds avec autant de violence._

_Et elle commence à tirer sur mes vêtements, laissant apparaître ma peau et je fais de même pour ne pas être dépassé._

_Et bien vite, tout ce que je sais c'est que ses mains et ses lèvres parcourent des endroits que je ne lui aurais jamais __autorisés__ si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Si je n'avais pas le cœur brise et que je n'étais pas ivre morte, si j'avais encore ne __serait-ce__ qu'un fragment de rationalité, je saurais que c'est une mauvaise idée. _

_Et pourtant c'est toujours la même bataille, pour savoir qui de nous deux aura le pouvoir sur l'autre, la seule différence c'est que la douleur est __remplacée__ par le plaisir. Et ce genre de lutte est sûrement bien pire que des mots __remplis__ de venin et des __coups__ mal placés. C'est plus personnel et plus vicieux et sûrement la seule façon de se battre que nous n'avions pas déjà __exploitée__._

_Et j'ai le sentiment que ce moment va faire basculer ma vie. _

Comment en sommes nous arrivées là ?

Si je retournais en arrière et faisais que cette nuit avec Casey ne soit jamais arrivée, tout serait tellement différent.

Casey aurait elle arrêté la drogue ? Me serais-je remis de ma rupture avec James ? Aurais-je arrêté de la détester ?

Tant de questions auxquelles je ne connaitrais jamais la réponse à cause de cette nuit fatidique.

Casey met fin à notre baiser, et je peux lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux, tellement de choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir.

Mais il faut que cela s'arrête avant que ce ne soit trop tard pour revenir à comme c'était avant, je dois juste finir ça et tout ira mieux.

Parce qu'après tout…

James est facile à aimer, avec son sourire charmant, ses beaux discours et ses promesses alléchantes. Il est comme le jouet qu'on a commandé pour noël et qu'on promet de garder pour toute la vie.

Casey… c'est infiniment plus compliqué. Elle _est_ infiniment plus compliquée, avec ses tendances autodestructrices, sa colère dirigée contre le monde entier et son cœur dysfonctionnel. Elle est endommagée, comme une poupée de porcelaine brisée dont on essaierait de recoller les morceaux. Le problème c'est qu'il manque une pièce essentielle pour pouvoir la réparer, et je ne suis pas sûre que cette pièce là soit remplaçable.

J'ai du mal à respirer à cause des martellements de mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique. Je sais ce que je dois faire, ce que je suis censée faire.

Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

* * *

Voilà chapitre terminé, désolé mais ce n'est que le début du drame pour Leighton et Casey ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de Lily!


	20. Lily 3

Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 20! Vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard, mais il y a eu les vacances et la rentrée et la perte de motivation totale qui les accompagne! Donc voilà, je n'ai aucune excuse plus valable que ça, quoiqu'il en soit voilà enfin le prochain chapitre, spécialement dédicacé à Eedjil pour son anniversaire! Donc joyeux anniversaire Eedjil!

Disclaimer: Non ça n'a pas changé en un mois!

* * *

Point de vue de Lily Luna Potter :

- J'en ai pas envie !

Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'une gamine de 5 ans qui ne veut pas aller à l'école, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour m'en soucier. J'entends le rire mélodieux de Thalia, et je sens ensuite ses lèvres sur mon omoplate, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses arguments.

- Il le faut chérie. Tu as une demie heure, et ne sois pas en retard.

Et après ça elle part et me laisse seule dans le lit. Merlin, je hais les lundis matin ! Surtout la partie où je dois me lever du lit !

Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai Métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentard en première heure ce qui veut dire que je pourrais voir Thalia. D'un autre côté, le week-end a été épuisant avec le match…et la récompense…

Enfin bref, debout !

Quand j'arrive devant la salle de Métamorphose, Thalia est déjà là ainsi qu'Alexia, apparemment je n'ai pas été la seule qu'on a harcelée pour que je me lève, elle semble exténuée comme si elle n'avait pas dormi du week-end.

Liam arrive quelques minutes après, et se pose à côté de moi en attendant le professeur Davis. Et par son manque de communication je dirais qu'il est préoccupé, étrange !

Les élèves arrivent tous en moins de cinq minutes suivis par Leighton, elle ouvre la salle et nous prie d'entrer.

Je vais à ma place et attend que tous le monde fasse de même.

Leighton paraît troublée comme si elle connaissait une lutte intérieure. Et c'est là que je me rappelle que James alias le mauvais frère, a mentionné qu'il avait un rencard hier. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait accepté de le revoir. Je veux dire avec la façon dont il a rompu avec elle.

Elle nous donne un devoir, et généralement quand les profs font ce genre de trucs c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'humeur à faire cours. Donc en conclusion, leur rendez-vous a dû mal se passer, James a sûrement dû sortir un commentaire déplacé ou se comporter comme le parfait crétin.

Mais bon, ça ne me regarde pas. Donc je me concentre sur le problème théorique en face de moi. Il n'est pas vraiment dur, ce qui fait que j'ai fini avant la fin de l'heure, et j'en profite pour observer les autres.

À côté de moi Liam a l'air d'avoir du mal à se concentrer sur son devoir, il relève souvent la tête avant de se replonger dans le livre, mais ne peut s'empêcher de toujours regarder vers le même point. Je suis sa ligne de vision pour voir ce qui le perturbe autant, et mon regard finit par se porter sur Thalia, hein ?

Liam regarde Thalia ?

Je regarde entre les deux de multiples fois avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas Thalia qu'il regarde mais la personne à côté d'elle, Alexia !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Liam semble mourir d'envie de se lever et d'aller lui parler, mais pas dans le genre « je suis sexy, tu es sexy, soyons sexy ensemble » comme les garçons ont l'habitude de la regarder, non plutôt dans le genre « faut qu'on parle ou ça va pas aller ». Et c'est vraiment dérangeant parce que Liam n'a jamais été du type à avoir des problèmes avec les autres, mais en même temps, Alexia est totalement du type à avoir des problèmes avec les autres. Donc il doit y avoir un certain équilibre qui fait que cette situation ne soit pas si anormale.

Là elle dessine distraitement sur son parchemin, en tout cas je pense qu'elle dessine parce que je l'imagine mal faire le devoir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle fait parce qu'elle a l'air concentrée sur ses pensées. Thalia lui lance un regard inquiet et la questionne doucement, ce à quoi elle répond par une vague de la main avant de reporter son regard sur le parchemin. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'en voyant ce qu'il y a dessus elle fronce les sourcils, ramasse le parchemin et le roule en boule.

À côté d'elle Thalia a l'air déconcertée par ce comportement mais ne dit rien. Elle se contente de soupirer et continue à écrire son devoir. Elle est tellement craquante quand elle est concentrée ! Une mèche lui tombe devant les yeux, mais elle est tellement focalisée sur ce qu'elle écrit qu'elle ne prend pas la peine de la remettre en place… oh, c'est vraiment trop mignon.

Ce qui l'est moins, c'est le regard mauvais que me lance Parkinson. Je détourne mon regard et fait semblant de relire ma copie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… enfin si je sais, c'est à cause d'un cognard que je lui ai envoyé durant un match de Quidditch en troisième année, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le fait est qu'Alexia ne m'aime pas, pas du tout même. J'aurais même tendance à dire qu'elle me déteste, et d'accord il est probable que le verbe « détester » soit un peu fort, peut être que « mépriser » conviendrait mieux.

Enfin bref, si la rancune qu'elle me porte me protège de son numéro de Don Juan, ça pose aussi un problème à l'entente meilleure amie/petite amie. Et ok, elle n'est pas encore au courant qu'on est censées établir ce type d'entente, mais quand Thalia et moi rendrons notre relation officielle, il va forcément falloir qu'on se mette d'accord, pour le bien de Thalia. Par exemple plus de soirées pyjama entre elles. Pas que je sois jalouse…

Ok peut-être un peu, mais c'est juste parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en cette fille. Elle est trop… imprévisible. C'est comme si elle faisait toujours l'opposé de ce à quoi on s'attend.

Par exemple, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle arrive avec un quart d'heure de retard, un sourire arrogant et un clin d'œil pour le premier crétin qui rentre dans sa ligne de vision. Et là, elle arrive en avance avec un air troublé et pas la moindre dose d'insolence. C'est vachement déstabilisant ! Heureusement que sa garde robe est toujours aussi provocante sinon ce serait carrément flippant !

La sonnerie me tire de mes pensées, et apparemment ça a le même effet pour Leighton parce qu'elle nous congédie sans nous donner de devoir. Elle doit vraiment être chamboulée par sa rencontre avec James. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre de l'amoindrissement de ma charge de travail !

Les cours se passent plutôt bien, et par bien, j'entends ennuyeux à mourir. Heureusement que je vais voir Rose pour arranger ça, j'ai remarqué qu'elle a l'air assez préoccupée ces temps ci… d'ailleurs, tout le monde semble préoccupé ces temps-ci. Leighton, Liam… Alexia. À croire qu'il se passe des choses !

Elle est dans le salon de ses quartiers préfectoraux quand j'arrive, à lire un bouquin à l'air poussiéreux que personne n'a dû lire depuis au moins un quart de siècle.

- Hey !

Elle lève les yeux et me sourit. Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé et après qu'elle ait posé son livre sur la table basse je commence à parler.

- Alors comment ça va ?

Elle force un sourire avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de répondre avec une fausse jovialité.

- Plutôt bien, et toi ?

Ok… je le savais, quelque chose la tracasse, et le pire c'est qu'elle essaie de me le cacher. Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! Mais je sais que si elle ne veut pas en parler je ne peux pas la forcer, par contre, je peux éviter qu'elle détourne la conversation sur moi. Et poser des questions pour savoir d'où vient le problème.

- Très bien, merci. Quoi de neuf ?

Elle évite mon regard, et finalement peut-être que je ne suis pas si subtile que ça. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas répondre à la question, si ?

- Pas grand-chose, il y a cette sortie à Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain, tu veux venir avec moi ? Il faut encore que j'achète ma robe pour le bal de Noël.

Apparemment si. Je soupire. Et je me sens peut être un peu coupable de la réponse que je vais lui donner.

- En fait… le week-end prochain, je ne peux pas. J'ai… quelque chose de prévu.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

- Fille mystère ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et ça lui donne sa réponse. Aussi heureuse que je sois, je culpabilise de passer si peu de temps avec Rose depuis que je suis avec Thalia. J'aime passer du temps avec Thalia, en fait, _j'adore_ passer du temps avec Thalia. Mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'abandonner Rose.

- Je peux annuler, si tu veux ?

Je me dois de demander, quel genre de meilleure amie je ferais si je ne demandais pas ? J'espère juste que je n'ai pas l'air de trop espérer qu'elle dise non.

Elle secoue la tête, amusée.

- Non, ça ira, je survivrais.

Est-ce que c'est mal d'être heureuse de cette réponse ? Peut-être un tout petit peu. Alors histoire d'apaiser ma conscience, autant lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui faire du shopping.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Liam ?

Elle baisse les yeux, oh oh, voilà ce qui ne va pas. Ils ont dû se disputer ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, ils ne passent plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et c'est vraiment bizarre parce que d'après ce que je sais ils ne sont jamais en mauvais termes.

- Non, je…il a déjà quelque chose de prévu avec David, je crois.

Je ne pense pas que demander la cause du problème éclaircira son humeur donc je change de sujet, je sais qu'elle déteste lorsqu'on parle de choses trop émotionnelles quand elle n'est pas prête.

On discute bien une heure, sur différents sujets, comme d'Erin qui semble être de plus en plus proche de son but, comprendre, de se faire David, enfin. Ou du soudain rapprochement entre Scorpius Malfoy et Jennifer, la sœur de Linux. Ou de nos robes de bal qui doivent obligatoirement être de la couleur de notre maison étant donné qu'on est préfètes. Ce qui me fait penser…

- Au fait comment ça se passe avec Alexia ?

Elle sourit comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose avant de répondre.

- Plutôt bien, en fait.

Il me faut quelque temps pour assimiler ces quatre mots, mais quand c'est fait je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et puis dès que je peux reprendre mon souffle je lui demande.

- Non, sérieusement ?

Le regard qu'elle me lance laisse entendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Et c'est… bizarre. J'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

- Sérieusement ?

Mon incrédulité a l'air de l'amuser, mais elle semble aussi un peu ennuyée et peut être même gênée.

- Oui, sérieusement, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça. Elle peut être… je ne sais pas… sympa ?

Cela ressemble plus à un questionnement qu'à une affirmation comme si elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit le bon mot à employer pour décrire Alexia, et honnêtement ce serait sûrement le dernier que j'utiliserais.

Et puis, en y réfléchissant…

- Est-ce qu'elle te drague ?

Non, c'est vraiment la seule explication plausible. Parce que, dans la réalité où je vis, Alexia ne se montre charmante que quand elle veut se faire quelqu'un.

Rose lève les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était la réaction qu'elle attendait, et que ma prévisibilité l'agaçait, mais quand elle répond, elle semble incertaine.

- Elle… flirte, mais elle fait ça avec tout le monde, je ne pense pas que ça veuille vraiment dire quelque chose.

C'est vrai qu'Alexia a tendance à faire ça avec quasiment tout le monde, et le plus souvent ça ne va pas plus loin. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec certaines personnes elle finit par faire plus que flirter. Donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Rose. Peut être que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle et Liam paraissent s'éloigner.

- Mais, tu n'as pas l'intention de… tu sais ?

Pendant quelques secondes Rose semble être passée en mode « stand by » et puis soudainement…

- Non mais t'es malade ! Merlin, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise ? Peu importe que ce soit Alexia, je ne suis pas gay !

Elle articule clairement la dernière partie de sa phrase. Et cela me ferait presque culpabiliser d'avoir pu penser qu'elle pourrait succomber au charme de Parkinson, mais il fallait vraiment que je pose la question, juste histoire de calmer mes inquiétudes. Et je suis incroyablement soulagée, que la meilleure amie de Thalia brise le cœur de ma meilleure amie à moi, est vraiment la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin.

-Ok, je ne faisais que vérifier.

La cloche annonçant le repas sonne, interrompant tout commentaire qu'elle aurait pu faire, mais cela ne m'évite pas un regard mauvais.

Nous sortons toutes les deux, mais nous séparons une fois arrivées dans le grand Hall, elle part dans la grande salle alors que je continue ma route et sors du château. Je ne peux pas échapper au repas de famille mensuel.

Généralement au moins un de mes parents, Albus Severus et quelques fois James viennent à Pré-au-lard où nous nous installons dans un petit restaurant et parlons. Je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé par le règlement, mais je suppose que c'est un des privilèges d'être la nièce de la directrice et la fille du héros national.

Je suis aveuglée par un flash juste avant de rentrer dans le restaurant. Je hais les paparazzis. Mais je sens une main attraper mon poignet et me tirer vers l'intérieur et j'entends la porte se fermer devant eux.

Et j'ai une bizarre impression de « déjà vu ».

_Je suis aveuglée par les flashs et j'ai du mal à voir où je vais, __tout __ce que je veux c'est les semer et être enfin au calme. _

_Je cours mais je sais qu'ils me suivent, d'après le bruit, je dirais qu'ils sont à une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi. Je prends un virage en espérant échapper à leur vue, mais vu leurs cris, je ne pense pas avoir réussi. _

_Soudainement je sens une main attraper mon poignet et me tirer vers l'intérieur d'une petite boutique. Je suis à peine choquée qu'ils aillent jusqu'à me kidnapper pour avoir une interview et je m'apprête à hurler et me débattre mais avant d'ouvrir la bouche je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas un journaliste ou un paparazzi qui m'a __entraînée__ ici. C'est Thalia._

_Thalia. Après que nous ayons rendu notre devoir de Soins aux créatures magiques, l'année dernière, on a plus ou moins perdu contact. Si ce n'est pour des sourires à travers la grande salle __ou__ de brèves conversations dans les couloirs quand on est __sûres__ que personne n'est aux alentours. Comme si on avait besoin de se cacher pour n'être ne serait-ce qu'amies. C'est ridicule, mais je sais que c'est nécessaire. Si on nous voyait ensemble, il commencerait à y avoir des rumeurs étant donné l'ancienne rivalité de nos parents. _

_Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me pousse vers une cabine d'essayage et ferme le rideau derrière nous. Et c'est là que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, plusieurs personnes rentrent dans la boutique, et vu le bruit ce sont des paparazzis, ils sont moins nombreux que dans la rue, je dirais juste deux ou trois, je ferme les yeux et retiens mon souffle comme si ça pourrait les empêcher de savoir où je me cache. J'entends les bruits de pas s'approcher et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je crains ce qui est sûr d'arriver, mais ce qui semble être la gérante du magasin les met dehors. Et je peux enfin respirer normalement. _

_J'ouvre les yeux, et c'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois de la proximité de Thalia, et je me demande distraitement si c'est vraiment l'adrénaline qui fait battre mon cœur à cette vitesse. Parce que je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est __censé__ ralentir maintenant que le danger et passé, mais c'est comme s'il battait encore plus fort. _

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_

_C'est un chuchotement mais elle est tellement proche que ses paroles résonnent dans ma tête comme le micro du présentateur durant les matchs de Quidditch. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente donc je me contente de hocher la tête. Elle recule pour me laisser plus de place et je suis étrangement dérangée par le soudain manque de chaleur qui émanait de son corps. _

_Et honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit une réaction normale à avoir. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas une réaction normale à avoir. Tout ce que je ressens en sa présence est troublant mais pas désagréable, et j'ai __fini__ par m'y habituer avec le temps. J'ai même réussi à me faire à l'idée que l'attraction que je ressens pour elle ne finirait pas par disparaitre. _

_Mais c'est différent d'en être consciente quand je suis __éloignée__ et dans un espace ouvert que quand je suis dans un espace clos avec elle, et seulement trente centimètres nous séparant. _

_Je finis cependant par articuler un remerciement._

_-Merci pour m'aider avec…_

_Je n'aime pas vraiment dire les « paparazzis » ça fait trop célébrité, et je n'aime pas du tout cette image mais elle semble comprendre parce qu'elle n'attend pas que je finisse ma phrase._

_-De rien, tu semblais en avoir besoin. _

_Et elle sourit avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure sans me quitter des yeux, et je suis à peu près sûre d'avoir oublié comment respirer à cet instant. _

_Je suis amoureuse d'elle._

_Je l'ai toujours su. Et je ne peux pas continuer à le nier… même si je ne suis pas totalement sûre d'avoir déjà essayé de le nier. _

_Et il y a peut-être une possibilité pour que ce sentiment soit mutuel. Quelque chose d'aussi puissant ne peut être que réciproque, il est inconcevable que je sois la seule à ressentir cette attraction. Et puis même si c'était vraiment un truc à sens unique, il faut que j'en sois sûre, parce que ce doute va finir par me tuer._

_- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre… comme forme de remerciement ?_

_Son sourire s'élargit, et il y a cet éclat dans ses yeux, et c'est bon, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas un truc à sens unique. Parce qu'aucun des mots qu'elle prononce après n'est non. _

_- Oui… j'adorerais ça. _

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je secoue un peu la tête pour éclaircir ma vision et me sortir le souvenir du plus beau jour de ma vie de la tête. Et je vois ma mère.

- Oui, merci.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, à croire qu'elle ne m'a pas vue depuis des années alors que notre dernière rencontre remonte aux vacances. Mais je retourne l'étreinte parce qu'elle m'a manqué aussi.

Une fois qu'elle me relâche je peux voir qu'Albus Severus et mon père sont déjà assis. Apparemment ils n'attendaient que moi, vu que le fils prodigue ne semble pas enclin à se montrer aujourd'hui. Quand ils me voient ils se lèvent et viennent m'accueillir à leur tour.

Nous nous asseyons ensemble et parlons. Enfin, ils parlent et je mange, ça doit bien faire dix heures d'affilée que je n'ai pas vu Thalia et elle me manque.

Albus est en train de parler de sa nouvelle copine, une fille russe ou bulgare, un truc comme ça. Et mes parents parlent essentiellement de leurs travails respectifs. J'essaie de placer quelques commentaires pour masquer mon manque d'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus finisse par poser la question fatale.

- Et toi Lily ?

- Pardon ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir compris, en espérant qu'il comprendra l'allusion et laissera tomber, malheureusement Albus ressemble beaucoup à notre père et ne capte rien au second degré.

- Et bien, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ? Tu sembles très heureuse ces temps-ci.

Cela semble attirer l'attention de nos parents, et ils me regardent tous en attendant une réponse. Et là, je souhaite très fort que les paparazzis débarquent et interrompent cette conversation… Mais ils ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ! Bande d'incapables, va !

Comment répondre à ça ? Dire la vérité ou ne pas dire la vérité, telle est la question.

- Je…euh… c'est-à-dire que… tu me passes le sel s'il te plaît ?

Ou l'art esquiver une question en toute subtilité.

Ma mère et mon frère haussent tous deux un sourcil, et mon père… me passe le sel… on est au dessert !

- Alors tu as quelqu'un ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, parce que j'ai toujours été nulle pour mentir et que le plus souvent quand j'essaye de faire diversion je finis juste par m'auto-dénoncer. Allons-y pour la vérité !

- …Oui.

Ma mère et mon frère ne semblent pas vraiment surpris et je dirais qu'ils sont contents pour moi, mon père lui par contre n'a pas l'air particulièrement ravi.

- Et c'est sérieux ?

Je prends une longue inspiration avant de répondre à cette question là, et essaye de rester calme.

- Oui, c'est très sérieux.

Il force un sourire mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très heureux que sa petite fille ait une relation sérieuse. Je crois que c'est surtout la partie sérieusement physique de cette relation qui doit le déranger.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il est absolument hors de question que je lui dise la vérité. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas mentir. Il n'empêche que je suis fermement convaincue que dévoiler autant d'informations sur ma vie amoureuse à mes parents en une soirée ne peut se terminer qu'en drame.

- Euh… il... il s'appelle Tha… Tadeus. Voilà, c'est ça Tadeus !

D'accord, j'ai probablement l'air de ne pas connaître le nom de mon copain, mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de nom de garçon qui commence par Tha, ok ?

Peu importe, mon père semble y croire, c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne suis pas encore prête à faire mon « coming out », surtout pas dans un restaurant, avec des photographes à la sortie.

- Tadeus ? Et est-ce qu'il a un nom de famille ce Tadeus ?

Non mais je ne le crois pas, il veut faire une recherche sur mon petit ami imaginaire ! Je le sais parce qu'il a sa posture d'interrogatoire… et que ma mère le regarde avec une expression qu'on peut traduire par « non, mais t'es sérieux là ? »

Au moins ça me donne une excuse pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

- Papa arrête, s'il te plaît. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Et tu n'avais aucun problème avec les copines de James ou Albus quand ils avaient mon âge.

Le fait de pointer son comportement inégalitaire le calme un peu, il souffle et reprend.

- Tu as raison, désolé. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas pareil, les garçons sont… peuvent être mal intentionnés et je veux juste éviter que ma petite fille ait le cœur brisé.

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire face à l'ironie de la situation. Et je me demande brièvement si savoir que c'est une fille le rassurerait. Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire « Eh papa, tu te souviens de cette blonde ultra canon, la fille de ton pire ennemie à Pourlard ? C'est ma petite amie ! Sinon comment s'est passée ta journée ?».

Définitivement inenvisageable !

Donc je vais choisir quelque chose de moins radical pour calmer ses inquiétudes.

-Ne t'en fais, pas, je suis très heureuse avec Thal… Tadeus ! Et je pense que ça durera.

Mon père me donne un sourire incertain mais finit par hocher la tête, par contre ma mère me regarde suspicieusement. Et je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on rende notre couple officiel bientôt parce que je ne crois pas que le secret tienne très longtemps.

Je hais les secrets !

* * *

Voilà! Alors ça vous a plût?

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu d'Alex ;)


	21. Alex 5

Note d'auteur: Salut tout le monde! Vraiment vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture ces temps ci, et la raison tient en quatre lettre: Glee! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai finit par terminer ce chapitre, donc le voici sans plus attendre! Et merci beaucoup à Eedjil pour sa correction ultra rapide x)

Disclaimer: Toujours pas!

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson :

Je hais les secrets…

Enfin, ceux des autres, parce que j'adore les miens. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- Pourquoi ?

Thalia roule des yeux, exaspérée. Mais c'est sa faute, si elle me disait pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, je ne serais pas en train de la harceler là. Non mais sérieux, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Comme par exemple… des choses.

- Parce que !

Je soupire, elle pourrait au moins trouver une excuse plus originale... ou une excuse tout court !

Honnêtement, le fait qu'elle ait des secrets pour moi ne me dérange pas, après tout moi j'en ai plein, comme par exemple, le nombre de personnes avec qui j'ai couché… parce que j'ai arrêté de compter après 43. Mais passons, le fait est que je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas tout me dire, et ça me pose pas de problème, mais au moins, qu'elle soit subtile !

C'est quasiment écrit sur son front qu'elle voit quelqu'un, et ce qui me gêne le plus c'est que maintenant que je le sais, je meurs d'envie de savoir qui c'est !

Bon, vu qu'elle ne me dira rien, soyons plus direct.

- Je la connais ?

Elle se retourne, et même si elle essaie de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué, je peux voir qu'elle est déstabilisée. Touché !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est une fille ?

Je lui lance un sourire arrogant avant de répondre.

- Et bien je ne le savais pas, mais vu ta réaction, maintenant j'en suis sûre… Et puis, t'es tellement gay ! Tu te baladerais avec un drapeau arc-en-ciel dans les mains ce serait pareil !

Ok vu son expression scandalisée, peut-être que j'en rajoute un peu, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un super gaydar.

- Tu peux parler, Casanova !

Je roule des yeux, sérieusement, elle peut faire mieux. Mais bon continuons l'interrogatoire.

- J'ai déjà couché avec ?

Elle me lance un regard mauvais, et je regrette presque d'avoir posé la question… presque. Mais vu que je suis totalement dépourvue de conscience, je hausse un sourcil et attends qu'elle réponde. Ce qu'elle fait après avoir soupiré de manière dépitée.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne prends pas tes restes.

Je souris à sa réponse.

- Merci, tu viens de réduire la liste de tes copines potentielles à moins de quinze filles.

Sérieux c'est trop cool de faire une enquête ! Si je possédais une once de patience je chercherais toute seule la réponse en procédant par élimination mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, et bien, disons juste que je suis douée pour mettre la pression aux gens.

- Tu veux me dire qui c'est avant que je trouve toute seule ?

Thalia semble envisager cette possibilité, je dirais au moins cinq secondes avant de répondre.

- Euh… Non !

Ok, ça ne marche pas sur elle.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! Parce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis peu importe le nombre de fois que je demande. Elle ne veut pas me le dire ? Très bien ! J'aurais préféré passer mon samedi à faire autre chose que la suivre mais vu que c'est comme ça je vais utiliser la méthode de Casey.

- D'accord, mais ne me demande rien pendant au moins deux semaines ! Et dire que j'allais partager avec toi un boulot facile et bien payé !

Elle roule des yeux mais je peux dire qu'elle lutte pour ne pas sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Espionnage industriel !

Elle fronce les sourcils. Donc j'ai la grandeur d'âme de m'expliquer.

- Blaise projette d'ouvrir un nouveau bar et il veut que j'estime la concurrence à Pré-au-lard. Je te l'ai dit, facile et bien payé !

- Et illégal ! Il ne pouvait pas demandé à Isabel de le faire ?

Pourquoi doit-elle toujours voir le côté négatif des choses ? Sérieusement, illégal est juste un autre mot pour opportunité de rentabilité. Et puis ce n'est dangereux que si on se fait prendre.

- Isabel doit garder sa boutique et ce serait suspect si elle la fermait une journée de sortie. Voyons, ne sois pas si pessimiste. J'ai juste à me pointer, observer les alentours, boire un verre ou deux, et me tirer. C'est ce que font tous les autres adolescents.

Je sais qu'elle désapprouve. Même si elle adore oncle Blaise, quelques fois elle le trouve trop, quel est le mot déjà ? Ah oui, opportuniste.

Personnellement je ne vois pas ça comme vraiment répréhensible. Mais bon, en même temps j'ai soudoyé Casey pour les réponses dans sa matière et je fais chanter le professeur Chang pour qu'elle augmente ma moyenne, donc ce serait un peu hypocrite de ma part de juger Blaise pour son opportunisme.

Tiens en parlant du professeur Chang, notre confrontation était vraiment intense.

_Tout le monde quitte le cours, mais je reste assise. Thalia fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à me demander pourquoi je ne me lève pas parce que d'habitude je suis la première à quitter la salle, mais je l'arrête._

_- Pars devant, il faut que je demande quelque chose au professeur Chang. _

_Ma réponse semble vraiment l'étonner mais elle fait ce que je lui dis. _

_Il ne reste plus que moi et Chang. Elle évite de croiser mon regard et je sais qu'elle est nerveuse, __voire__effrayée__, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfaite à cette pensée. Je fais durer le moment le plus longtemps possible prenant bien mon temps avant d'arriver devant elle. _

_Le suspens doit être intenable parce qu'elle finit par __parler__ en premier._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Je __souris__, elle le rend presque trop facile. Et j'aurais presque honte d'être aussi sournoise si ce n'était pas aussi marrant._

_- Je crois que vous savez exactement ce que je veux._

_Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester. Mais je la coupe. _

_- Voilà ce qui va se passer, à partir de maintenant je n'obtiendrais jamais moins de A à vos __évaluations__, peu importe ce qu'il y a écrit sur ma copie…sinon, la prochaine fois que je visiterais le bureau de la directrice, ma langue risque de fourcher, et je pourrais laisser __échapper__ par inadvertance certaines informations sur la façon dont vous __récompensez__ les élèves, est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_Elle fronce les sourcils, plus à cause du venin de mes paroles que par la requête __formulée__ dedans. Mais je peux dire que ma menace a assez retenu son attention pour qu'elle fasse ce que je lui demande. Et cette pensée __est__ confirmée quand elle hoche la tête lentement._

_Honnêtement j'avais prévu de m'arrêter là, quand je visualisais la scène dans ma tête je sors après qu'elle ait accepté le marché. Mais là, l'image de Rose avec les yeux rougis par les larmes me revient à l'esprit et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère et les mots quittent mes lèvres avant que j'ai le temps d'y penser. _

_- Et une dernière chose, arrêtez votre petite aventure avec Finnigan._

_Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle décide de protester !_

_- Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Ce qu'il y a entre Liam et moi ne te regarde pas !_

_Je serre les dents, parce que c'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas et en toute objectivité je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça me travaille autant. Mais quand j__'essaie__ de me raisonner, je finis par penser à Rose, et au tremblement dans sa voix quand elle a dit que Liam la trompait, et à la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et toutes les raisons sensées que j'ai trouvées s'envolent pour laisser place à une douleur dans ma cage thoracique et une horrible envie de frapper Finnigan. Mais vu qu'il n'est pas là, je dois me contenter de la seconde moitié de leur duo._

_- Je m'en fiche, mettez fin à votre pitoyable excuse de liaison __défendue__ ou la directrice ne sera pas la seule à être au courant… Si je me souviens bien, Isabel ne l'a pas très bien pris la première fois. Vous ne voudriez pas tenter un replay, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Si un regard pouvait tuer… Bizarrement je ne me laisse pas démonter par l'expression meurtrière qu'elle porte, parce qu'après tout ça veut dire que j'ai gagné. Donc je laisse un sourire arrogant se dessiner sur mon visage et après un dernier regard,__ sors__ de la salle._

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi notre confrontation m'a mis dans un tel état. Je veux dire, ok ce qu'elle fait est légèrement immoral, et je suis quasiment sûre que c'est illégal ou contraire à la déontologie, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps je m'en serais foutue. J'ai fait pire !

C'est juste que depuis samedi, depuis ce « rêve », je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. C'est inquiétant et intriguant à la fois. Et à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de mettre un mot sur la façon dont je me sens, toutes mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête.

Une chose est sûre par contre, c'est que si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais être en retard.

- Bon faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours avec Rose.

Thalia hausse un sourcil, je sais qu'elle veut rajouter quelque chose, et le fait qu'elle garde le silence ne fait que m'irriter !

- Quoi ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Et elle a l'air trop satisfaite à mon goût.

- Rien…je suis juste agréablement surprise qui tu te soucies d'être à l'heure.

Le « pour une fois » est sous-entendu, et je lève les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas comme si c'était si rare que ça que je veuille être à l'heure !

Peu importe, je n'ai même pas à répondre à ça. Je sors de la salle commune, ignorant l'air satisfait toujours présent sur le visage de Thalia.

Quand j'arrive à la bibliothèque, à l'heure - et oui quand je le dis à l'intérieur de ma tête ça fait bizarre – Rose est déjà arrivée. Bien sûr elle est en avance.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'accueillir après ce qu'il s'est passé samedi, tous laisse penser que nos prochaines interactions ne pourront être que maladroites. Notre conversation concernait des sujets bien trop profonds, et pas le genre de choses dont on parle avec une fille qu'on n'apprécie qu'à moitié. Et puis même si on ne tient pas compte des précédents facteurs, il y a aussi le rêve torride dont elle jouait le rôle principal. Et ça c'est définitivement quelque chose qui rend les interactions maladroites. Pas qu'elle ait besoin de savoir que je rêve d'elle, en fait il vaut mieux éviter si je veux la garder comme prof.

Et puis je vois même pas pourquoi je me prends la tête, j'ai qu'à improviser, comme d'habitude !

Je m'apprête à faire un commentaire pour lui faire remarquer ma présence, mais ferme la bouche au dernier moment.

Elle lit un bouquin, et cela semble assez cohérent vu qu'on est dans une bibliothèque mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrête. En fait je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrête. Mais je reste là, sans bouger, et la regarde.

Ses cheveux lui tombent à moitié devant les yeux, avant qu'elle les replace derrière son oreille, et elle a ce regard, un regard d'ultime concentration, des plis se forment sur son front quand elle lit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Et elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire quand elle a enfin trouvé la solution. Et…

Boom !

Je sursaute au son, et me retourne pour voir ce qui a causé le bruit, un gamin de troisième année vient de faire tomber un livre d'une étagère trop haute pour lui. Je lui suis presque reconnaissante pour m'avoir sorti de cette transe, mais quand je reporte mon regard vers Rose, ses yeux sont sur moi.

Ses yeux… je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais ils sont vraiment magnifiques, ils ont quelques chose d'envoûtant, et… voilà que je recommence, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec les monologues intérieurs, je commence à me faire peur toute seule !

- Hey.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à sortir étant donné que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule de la taille du vif d'or dans la gorge. Et ce qui est pire qu'un bonjour monosyllabique c'est qu'il n'y a pas une once d'arrogance dans mon ton.

Mais elle sourit, et par chance elle se charge de la suite. Et pendant qu'elle parle je me décide enfin à bouger, pour m'installer à côté d'elle.

- Salut…donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait voir l'enchantement aujourd'hui, je sais que tu maitrises les sorts de base, mais il faudrait revoir un peu tes connaissances théoriques. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Au moins elle ne mentionne pas samedi, c'est un bon point, faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé me convient parfaitement ! Et je peux enfin me détendre.

Ou presque. Après m'être éclaircie la gorge pour me débarrasser de la sensation gênante qui s'y était installée je lui réponds, le plus nonchalamment du monde en espérant qu'elle ne posera pas de question.

- En fait, je préférerais une autre matière… je pense que je n'aurais pas de problème en enchantement.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répéter en boucle dans ma tête « laisse tomber, laisse tomber, laisse tomber, laisse… »

- Pourquoi ?

Et bien sûr elle ne peut pas laisser tomber ! Elle méprend mon air agacé pour de l'offuscation, puisqu'elle s'explique.

- Pas que je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule, tu es brillante, c'est juste que l'enchantement est un de tes pires sujets.

Wow c'est bizarre, elle m'a fait un compliment, et c'est… agréable. Mais là c'est parce qu'elle croit que je veux réussir de manière honnête, et je me sens presque mal de devoir baisser dans son estime après mes prochaines paroles.

- Je sais, mais il se trouve que le professeur Chang et moi sommes parvenues à un… arrangement.

Elle semble perdue un instant avant qu'elle réalise ce que veulent dire mes paroles. Je sais qu'elle est déjà au courant pour les réponses que me donne Casey, et je même si cela ne la dérange pas spécialement ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle approuve. Donc si elle savait en détail la nature de mon « arrangement » avec Cho Chang, elle me détesterait sûrement.

- Oh…

Elle fronce les sourcils, et évite mon regard, et tout d'un coup je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mal, ma gorge se serre et il y a cette impression désagréable dans mon estomac. Et je me souviens l'avoir déjà ressentie une fois, juste après avoir fait tomber Thalia de son balai quand on avait sept ans. La culpabilité.

J'essaie de prendre une longue inspiration le plus discrètement possible pour essayer de me débarrasser de ce sentiment stupide. Je veux dire, c'est ridicule ! Je ne devrais pas culpabiliser à cause de ça, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je fais pour parvenir à mes fins, alors pourquoi je me sens si mal de l'avoir déçue ? On n'est même pas amies, pour l'amour de Dieu !

L'idée de tout lui avouer me traverse l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire « Hé, j'ai surpris ton copain avec Chang dans une position compromettante du coup je la fais chanter pour qu'elle augmente ma moyenne…sinon quelle matière tu veux réviser ? ». Mauvaise idée !

Et puis de toute façon, la culpabilité est un sentiment stupide ! Tu fais quelque chose de soit disant mal et tu te sens horrible pendant une durée aléatoire, avant de plus rien sentir du tout et d'oublier ce que tu as fait en premier lieu. Qui a besoin de ça ?

Je n'en peux plus ! Ok, faut que je fasse quelque chose pour me débarrasser de cette impression malsaine !

- Tu veux danser ?

Rose relève les yeux, étonnée, avant de hausser un sourcil étonnée. Et je suis bizarrement soulagée qu'elle n'ait plus l'air contrariée.

-Pas ici, je veux dire, dans la salle. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à réviser et le bal est dans un peu moins de deux semaines maintenant, on devrait revoir ta technique une dernière fois, ça te dit ?

Elle semble hésiter à dire oui. Et l'idée qu'elle ait envie de dire non me déplaît plus que je n'aimerais l'avouer. Heureusement elle prend la parole avant que je puisse recommencer un de mes monologues ultra flippants.

- En fait, je… euh… pourquoi pas ?

Je me force à sourire pour apaiser cette atmosphère, mais je ne croie pas que ça aide beaucoup.

Le trajet est long, je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de marcher au ralenti. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la consoler, maintenant c'est maladroit et bizarre. Et je déteste ce sentiment c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais gentille avec personne, ça crée une sorte de lien émotionnel que je suis incapable de gérer.

On arrive à la salle, et ça me rappelle bizarrement la première fois que je lui ai donné un cours parce que je suis nerveuse sans aucune raison.

J'allume la musique, et m'approche d'elle de manière à envahir son espace personnel sans la toucher. Mon hésitation semble la déconcerter, parce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, et je sais qu'elle va demander pourquoi, mais le truc c'est que je serais incapable de lui donner une réponse.

Donc avant qu'elle puisse demander je prends ses mains et les place où il faut. Et c'est comme si chaque endroit où nos corps entraient en contact brûlaient mais d'une manière agréable. Je commence à mener la danse pour me débarrasser des pensées qui obscurcissent mon esprit, et cela marche un moment.

Mais alors, elle décide de relever la tête et de me regarder dans les yeux, et je ne peux pas empêcher des images de me revenir en mémoire. Et je sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé mais cela semblait tellement réel que je me laisse distraire par la façon dont ses yeux semblent chercher des réponses sur mon visage.

Et je veux l'embrasser.

Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de quelque chose dans toute ma vie. Et c'est terrifiant.

Pas le désir, parce que je suis habituée au désir, et même si je n'en ai pas envie je suis capable de le contrôler le plus souvent.

Ce qui est terrifiant c'est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'elle me fait. Ce qui est terrifiant c'est qu'elle ne fait rien de particulier pour le provoquer. Ce qui est terrifiant c'est que je ne suis pas sûre que ça va passer.

J'arrête mes pas, ce qui la force à arrêter les siens. Et elle me lance ce regard confus, et je prends quelques pas en arrière pour pouvoir réfléchir clairement, je viens de remarquer que j'ai du mal à penser quand elle est trop près.

Maintenant que j'ai regagné mon espace personnel, j'ai assez de bon sens pour lui donner une explication.

- On fait une pause.

Elle hoche la tête et va s'installer au piano, elle appuie distraitement sur quelques touches et je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès mais ça sonne plutôt bien.

Je m'assoie contre le miroir du fond, et l'observe. J'essaie vraiment de comprendre toutes les pensées étranges, et tous les sentiments troublants que j'ai eu ces derniers temps mais plus j'y pense plus tous ce mélange, et soudain ça me frappe.

J'ai presque envie de rire tellement c'est cliché, je veux quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir. La seule personne dans ce fichu château sur laquelle je n'ai aucun effet. Et merlin, je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi frustrant !

Mais tout ira bien, je sais que tout ira bien. Ça va finir par passer, ce n'est que du désir, de l'envie, et d'accord c'est légèrement plus fort que ce que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir mais je suppose que c'est proportionnel au défi qu'elle représente.

Peu importe, j'ai promis à Thalia que je ne tenterais rien, je me suis promis que je ne tenterais rien, je ne veux pas d'ennui, si j'essaie quoi que ce soit je me fais virer.

Je me relève, et bizarrement je me sens soulagée d'avoir enfin compris ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids vient de quitter mes épaules.

J'allais lui dire que la pause est finie mais à la place je finis par m'assoir à côté d'elle sur le banc du piano. Et maintenant que le problème est identifié, notre proximité ne me cause quasiment aucune réaction. Comme je l'avais dit, ça commence déjà à partir !

Et avec ça, ma délicatesse.

- Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas Liam ?

Honnêtement je n'avais pas l'intention de demander, c'est vrai que la question m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de demander, sauf que maintenant les mots ont quitté mes lèvres, et si je me fie à l'arrêt net de la mélodie qu'elle jouait, elle a entendu.

Ses doigts sont toujours au dessus des clefs mais elle n'appuie pas, elle semble réfléchir à la question avant de se tourner vers moi, lentement.

- Je te demande pardon ?

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive, elle est bien trop proche, ok finalement peut-être qu'il faut plus de temps pour que ça passe. Mais j'essaie de me focaliser sur la réponse, je baisse la tête pour échapper à son regard et appuie distraitement sur quelques touches avant de répondre d'un ton que j'espère désintéressé mais je sais que ma nervosité transparait.

- Et bien tu sais, si tu crois qu'il te trompe pourquoi est ce que tu ne le quittes pas ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête pour mesurer sa réaction, elle ne semble pas en colère ni triste, elle semble… plutôt blasée en fait. Elle soupire comme si elle avait déjà répondu à cette question un millier de fois, elle l'a sûrement fait dans sa tête.

- Parce qu'il est parfait… il est gentil, intelligent, loyal… beau… toutes les filles le veulent, ma mère l'adore. Ce serait stupide de rompre juste à cause d'un doute non fondé.

Sauf qu'elle a raison et je veux lui dire, mais ça ruinerait totalement mon plan. Et merlin c'est horrible d'avoir une conscience ! Comment font les gens normaux pour supporter ça sur le long terme ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans aucun de ses arguments elle ne parle d'amour, ou de sentiments, et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils formaient le petit couple idéal, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de penser que c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils sont ensemble, parce que c'est ce à quoi on s'attend, le couple idéal.

L'idée me semble déplaisante : être avec quelqu'un parce que c'est ce qui est attendu de toi est pire qu'être avec quelqu'un tout court !

Je réfléchis un moment avant de lui faire part de mon avis et quand je trouve quoi dire je sais qu'il est inutile de fausser de l'arrogance, je vais être honnête pour une fois et dire ce que je pense comme je le pense, donc après avoir trouvé ses yeux je parle, ma voix semble bien trop douce, trop gentille, mais pour une fois je ne m'en soucie pas.

- Le fait qu'il soit parfait ne veut pas dire qu'il est parfait pour toi.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, et je ne sais pas si elle prévoit de répondre plus tard. Elle se contente de me regarder, comme si elle cherchait des réponses sur mon visage, cela me rend nerveuse d'être ainsi scrutée par ses intenses yeux marrons. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent pour atteindre un rythme inquiétant mais je ne bouge pas, et après ce qui me semble être une éternité, elle détourne son regard.

- Je crois… je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je hoche la tête, parce qu'honnêtement je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire quoi que soit qui nécessite de penser aujourd'hui.

Elle se lève, se dirige vers la porte, et après un dernier regard vers moi, sort.

Je reste assise, en attendant que mon cœur cesse ce rythme démesuré.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi !

* * *

Voilà!

Le prochain chapitre est du point de vu de Rose ou peut être Casey, j'hésite ;)


	22. Rose 4

Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour ! Enfin ! Désolé pour la longue attente, mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, mais bon, je suis à présent en vacances, et à part ma vie sociale et ma fainéantise rien ne m'empêche d'écrire ! Merci par avance à ceux qui ont attendu patiemment et aux autres, ainsi qu'à ma super beta, Eedjil !Donc sans plus attendre, le chapitre 22 !

Disclaimer : Non, ça, ça n'a pas changé !

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle !

Alexia n'a jamais été du genre à montrer de la compassion, elle n'est même pas du genre à ressentir de la compassion en premier lieu ! Alors le fait qu'elle semble compatir à ma situation, qu'elle semble s'inquiéter pour moi, ce n'est définitivement pas normal !

Mais je décide de mettre toutes pensées concernant Alexia de côté au bout d'un moment, inutile de me donner un mal de tête parce qu'elle agit comme une personne normale pour la première fois depuis que je la connais !

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je me dirigeais vers la salle commune de Serdaigle avant d'arriver devant le tableau. Mais maintenant que je suis là autant en profiter pour me changer les idées.

Quand je rentre, je suis accueillie par la vue habituelle, c'est-à-dire David qui étudie et Erin qui l'étudie lui ! J'en ai tellement l'habitude que je ne roule même plus des yeux. Si ce n'est pas malheureux !

Je leur fait remarquer ma présence avec toute la jovialité que je peux rassembler malgré ma lassitude.

- Salut, quoi de neuf ?

David a l'air limite dérangé par ma présence, mais ça aussi c'est habituel, il déteste qu'on interrompe ses révisions, qui sont quasiment tout le temps. Et Erin m'accueille avec un sourire rêveur, elle devait sûrement être en train de fantasmer sur le moment où il s'apercevra enfin que ça fait des mois qu'elle lui envoie des signaux !

- Tu as révisé pour le test d'enchantement de lundi prochain ?

Je me demande des fois si ça lui arrive de penser à autre chose qu'aux cours, comme à, je ne sais pas moi, sa copine par exemple ? Je me demande aussi s'il m'adresserait la parole s'il ne me considérait pas comme son unique concurrence dans le domaine scolaire. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu'il me parle, le seul sujet de conversation qui l'intéresse c'est les cours.

Mais inutile de se prendre la tête, je suis trop fatiguée pour être vexée.

-Oui, j'ai commencé à réviser mais j'approfondirais plus ce week-end.

Pour être honnête j'avais prévu de profiter des cours particuliers d'Alexia pour réviser, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups, mais vu qu'apparemment elle n'a pas besoin de réviser dans cette matière, c'est raté !

Je pense que je devrais trouver inquiétant qu'elle soit capable de trouver de quoi faire chanter un prof, non parce que je savais déjà que la morale n'est pas son point fort mais de là à menacer un représentant de l'autorité c'est quand même légèrement malsain.

Mais je trouve ça bizarrement rassurant, dans un sens ça prouve qu'elle n'a pas changé en une nuit ! Qu'elle soit toujours aussi égoïste et sans scrupule que ce que je pensais. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle ne se montre gentille avec moi qu'à cause de Thalia, oui ça doit sûrement être ça, Thalia lui a parlé comme elle a promis de le faire, et Alexia s'est enfin décidée à écouter !

Voilà ! Mystère résolu !

… Ou alors elle a développé un trouble de personnalités multiples…

Non, on va dire que la première solution est la bonne !

Peu importe de toute façon je m'en fiche, inutile de me prendre la tête en essayant de comprendre Alexia.

- Erin, tu vas à Pré-au-lard ce week end ?

Autant en profiter pour qu'elle m'aide à trouver ma robe, je suis nulle quand il s'agit de trouver des fringues ! Et il y a trop d'éléments à prendre en compte pour que je choisisse la bonne robe toute seule. Comme la longueur, la matière, bustier ou non ? Sans ou avec bretelles ? Et sûrement plein d'autres éléments auxquels je ne suis pas capable de penser vu ma connaissance limitée de la mode !

La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est la couleur, il faut qu'elle soit bleue. Et que j'ai un budget limité parce que ma mère essaie de nous inculquer la valeur de l'argent alors que son salaire doit être équivalent à celui du futur premier ministre !

En plus Erin est le genre de fille à aimer le shopping donc ce serait parfait qu'elle soit libre, pitié faites que pour une fois j'ai de la chance ! Mais le sourire excité qu'elle envoie à David me dit que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse !

- En fait, désolée mais David et moi on a prévu de passer cette sortie à Pré au lard ensemble, en amoureux !

Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai qu'elle le lâche une journée ! Non sérieux il mériterait un peu de liberté le pauvre ou je ne sais pas moi, de temps entre mecs…

Mais attends une seconde…

- Tu n'étais pas censé passer la journée avec Liam ?

David me regarde avec un air troublé, et ça ne fait rien pour apaiser la boule qui se forme dans mon estomac depuis les trois dernières minutes. J'essaie d'inspirer calmement mais la peur d'une confirmation rend cela plutôt difficile !

- Euh, non, je ne crois pas, Liam m'a dit qu'il resterait au château pour réviser, je croyais que tu étais au courant ?

Le sentiment désagréable dans mon ventre s'intensifie, et ma gorge se serre quand je réalise ce que cela veut dire, Liam m'a menti.

Mais je me force à sourire, s'il y a une chose que je sais faire, c'est ne pas perdre la face !

- Oui, j'ai… j'ai dû oublier, avec le bal et tout ça, tu sais ? Je… je vais y aller, à la prochaine !

Ils me disent tous deux au revoir, bien qu'un peu confus par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais au moins ils ne posent pas de questions.

Je pars et fais de mon mieux pour arriver le plus vite possible dans mes appartements ! Et c'est une fois que je suis dans ma chambre, la porte fermé à clef que j'autorise les larmes à couler !

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui fait le plus mal ! Si c'est le sentiment de trahison qui naît de cette quasi confirmation de mes doutes sur sa fidélité, ou l'indécision sur ce que je dois faire maintenant.

Parce que pour être honnête, je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur la marche à suivre !

Est-ce que je fais comme si je ne savais rien ? Comme si tout allait bien et qu'on était toujours le couple parfait ? Ce serait la solution la plus facile, ne rien changer, faire ce qu'on attend de moi !

Ou est-ce que je romps ? Tout le monde se posera des questions si je fais ça, et comment réagira ma mère ? Elle adore Liam, c'est pratiquement sa définition du gendre idéal ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dit oui quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

Je suis totalement perdue ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser durant les trois prochains jours.

Et soudain on est le week-end de la sortie à Pré-au-lard !

Et sortir est la dernière chose que je veux faire ! Encore moins pour faire du shopping ! Mais vu qu'aucun article de ma garde robe ne conviendrait pour un bal, on dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je fais une demi douzaine de boutiques après quoi j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il n'y rien de plus déprimant que de faire du shopping toute seule. Et aussi que trouver une robe est beaucoup plus dur que ce que l'on pourrait croire !

J'ai quasiment fait le tour avant de tomber sur la dernière boutique qui a ouvert à Pré-au-lard et vu que cela n'arrive qu'une fois tous les demi-siècles autant jeter un coup d'œil.

Quand je rentre la première chose qui attire mon attention c'est le calme qui y règne, mais à vrai dire normalement c'est l'heure à laquelle tout le monde déjeune donc ce n'ai pas vraiment surprenant qu'il n'y ait personne…

- Non, je te jure Casey est trop bizarre ces temps-ci, et Leighton on dirait qu'elle a été remplacée par un double ou quelque chose comme ça !

Ok, presque personne.

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire demi tour, incognito, la cloche au dessus de la porte d'entrée sonne, et l'attention des deux seuls individus dans la pièce est tournée vers moi.

Alex penche la tête sur le côté comme pour m'analyser d'un autre angle pour vérifier que c'est vraiment moi avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas son sourire habituel, non on dirait qu'elle est sincèrement contente de me voir ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce fait bizarre plus en profondeur parce que ce que je suppose être la vendeuse vient vers moi. Sa peau est assez foncée, et ses traits délicats, je crois me souvenir d'elle, elle était dans la même année que James, Casey, et Leighton, si je me souviens bien c'est la fille du professeur Chang.

- Bonjour je suis Isabel, je peux vous aider peut être ?

Elle a l'air gentille, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été très à l'aise avec les vendeuses donc je décline son offre et me dirige vers le rayon des robes de bal, tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard d'Alexia.

Au bout d'un moment elles reprennent leur conversation, et ce n'est pas comme si je tenais absolument à en être témoin, mais c'est dur de ne rien entendre quand je suis juste à vingt mètres.

C'est Isabel qui prend la parole en premier.

- Je m'inquiète aussi, tu sais que James a recontacté Leighton ?

-Oui, j'étais au courant de ça mais si ça ne te dérange pas je préfèrerais qu'on évite de parler de la vie amoureuse de Leighton, c'est une des seules choses que je ne suis pas capable de supporter… après la discipline, et les livres de plus de cinquante pages…

Je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres à cette réflexion. Quand on dépasse le côté superficiel de ses répliques, Alexia peut être assez drôle. Mais ça ne doit pas être l'avis d'Isabel apparemment…

- C'est bon, maintenant je me souviens pourquoi toi et moi n'avons jamais de longues conversations, tu es nulle pour les ragots !

- Correction, je suis nulle pour les ragots qui concernent Leighton, c'est juste trop perturbant de l'imaginer avoir une vie.

Isabel doit rouler des yeux ou autre chose de non verbal parce que je ne distingue aucune réponse pendant quelque temps, et me retourner donnerait la preuve que j'écoutais leur conversation, donc je continue de regarder les robes devant moi pour faire ce que j'étais venue faire à l'origine.

J'en trouve une qui semble convenir et je tire le cintre pour la voir de plus près, mais le lâche presque quand une voix me fait sursauter.

- Je ne prendrais pas celle là si j'étais toi !

Je me retourne rapidement tout en essayant de regagner mon souffle, qui savait qu'elle pouvait être aussi silencieuse ? C'est flippant !

Mais une fois m'être remise de ma frayeur j'enregistre ses paroles. Je jette un coup d'œil à la robe, puis à Alexia qui m'observe en haussant un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je ne vois rien de mal avec cette robe, elle est bleue, et dans mon budget, conclusion tout ce qu'il me faut !

Mais en même temps, la mode est un domaine où je ne dénigrerais pas ses connaissances. Cette fille s'habille comme une gravure de mode au moins cinq jours par semaine et je suis sûre que la moitié de ses fringues sont de créateurs !

Son regard me quitte pour ce qui doit être la première fois, et se pose sur la robe, et je me demande bizarrement comment elle fait pour savoir que cette robe ne m'ira pas si elle n'a pas pris la peine de la regarder plus de cinq secondes.

- Elle ne te mettra pas assez en valeur.

Je hausse un sourcil, parce que vraiment ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut savoir ça ? Je ne l'ai même pas essayée ! Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle fait un signe de tête vers la cabine d'essayage. Et il y a une certaine lueur dans son regard, comme si elle me défiait de la contredire.

Je secoue la tête, mais finis par suivre son ordre implicite et me change dans la cabine.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Alexia qui m'aide à trouver ma robe à la fin ! Aucune de mes amies ne peut trouver le temps mais elle, elle peut, et on n'est même pas amies… pas vraiment… en fait je ne sais pas ce qu'on est ! Je ne crois pas être capable de trouver un mot qui définisse notre relation, c'est tellement… frustrant !

Quand j'ai fini de passer la robe, je m'observe dans le miroir, et je trouve qu'elle me va plutôt bien. D'accord la matière ne serre pas vraiment et elle est probablement un peu trop longue, mais je suis sûre que ça peut passer pour un bal, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la porter tous les jours après.

J'ouvre le rideau pour montrer le résultat à Alex, mais elle ne se donne même pas la peine d'avoir une quelconque réaction avant de me passer, ou plutôt de me jeter une autre robe bleue.

Je fronce les sourcils, mais ne proteste pas, autant profiter de son savoir.

Je dois avouer que cette robe là est tout simplement splendide, rien de trop extravagant ou provocateur comme ce que je craignais parce qu'après tout c'est Alexia et bien qu'elle ait bon goût en ce qui concerne les fringues, la décence n'est pas un critère qu'elle prend en compte.

J'enlève l'autre et mets celle là, c'est une robe à bustier qui arrive à mi cuisse, et si j'arrivais à monter la fermeture éclair toute seule je suis sûre que ce serait absolument parfait ! Mais pour l'instant j'ai pas mal de difficulté. A moins que… non… non, je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Quand tu veux !

Sauf qu'Alexia n'est pas vraiment la fille la plus patiente que je connais et qu'apparemment je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

J'ouvre la bouche une ou deux fois avant d'enfin pouvoir faire sortir un son.

- Euh… en fait je n'arrive pas à monter la fermeture éclair.

Je m'attendais à un commentaire indécent ou quelque chose de ce style, mais je n'entends rien pendant un moment, je finis même par me demander si elle m'a entendue mais avant que je ne puisse me répéter, le rideau de la cabine s'ouvre et elle rentre dedans avant de la refermer.

Je la regarde, pas vraiment sûre de quoi faire, et pour tout dire elle semble aussi se poser la question, mais son moment d'hésitation finit par passer, puisqu'elle hausse un sourcil. Et je comprends enfin le problème.

Je me retourne pour lui donner accès à la fermeture éclair, tout en serrant le bustier contre moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pudique, c'est juste que… on n'est pas tous aussi décomplexés qu'elle !

Je sens à peine ses doigts remonter délicatement la fermeture, et je sais que c'est ridicule vu que c'est Alexia, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de me toucher, c'est vrai quoi, je me serais attendue à ce qu'elle laisse ses mains se balader mais je sens à peine celle qui reste entre mes omoplates.

Je relève la tête pour me regarder dans le miroir, mais la première chose que je vois, ce sont ses yeux.

Et j'ai du mal à avaler, parce qu'ok, je savais déjà que cela lui arrive d'être « intime » avec d'autres filles, mais la façon dont elle me regarde, la façon dont ses yeux semblent analyser chaque détail de mon corps, c'est juste perturbant et bizarrement… flatteur ?

Mais quand elle se rend compte que je l'observe au travers du miroir elle arrête son regard sur mes yeux. Et ce que je vois dans les siens me coupe le souffle, je ne sais pas vraiment comment définir son regard, malgré l'étendue de mon vocabulaire aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne m'a jamais regardée comme ça avant.

Au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, elle détourne son regard vers le sol, et recule d'un pas pour mettre de l'espace entre nos deux corps. Et quand je me retourne pour lui demander ce qu'elle pense de la robe, en faisant comme si de rien était. Elle prend la parole avant moi.

- Tu devrais prendre celle là… elle est splendide.

Mais bizarrement, les paroles qui résonnent dans ma tête sont « tu es splendide ».

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de la tension qui commence à se former entre nous, et regarde le prix pour me distraire.

Mauvaise idée !

La robe doit faire au moins deux fois mon budget, normal qu'elle m'aille aussi bien à ce prix là !

- Je… je ne peux pas me la permettre. C'est au dessus de mon budget.

Alexia fronce les sourcils comme si elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que certains d'entre nous ont des budgets. En fait je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache ce qu'est un budget !

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester mais s'arrête avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir, et à la place elle dit.

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Je te laisse te changer.

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et s'éloigne avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir à quoi dire.

Dans la cabine je prends plus de temps que nécessaire, d'une part parce que j'ai du mal à descendre la fermeture éclair toute seule et d'autre part parce que mon esprit marche à deux cents à l'heure avec des questions auxquelles je ne veux vraiment pas répondre.

Pourquoi Alexia agit-elle aussi étrangement ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ça ?

La première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est tension sexuelle ! Et même moi je ne pas nier qu'il y a ce genre de tension entre nous. Mais ça c'est quasiment normal, non ce qui est bizarre c'est la façon dont elle réagit à ça. Généralement elle flirte mais là elle n'admet même pas la tension, et c'est ce qui fait que la situation soit aussi intenable, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer comme si l'air se raréfiait autour de nous !

Donc maintenant qu'on est séparées par un rideau et une vingtaine de mètre j'en profite pour respirer.

Quand je sors de la cabine je crains presque notre prochaine interaction, mais la cloche à l'entrée du magasin sonne et l'attention d'Alexia est détournée vers deux gamins. Et je retiens à peine un soupir de soulagement.

Ils ont sûrement trois ou quatre ans de moins que nous, probablement des quatrième années et ils portent sur elle un regard d'adoration totale, j'avais presque oublié l'effet qu'elle fait au gens… et comment elle se sert de ça à son avantage.

- Comment ça vous l'avez perdue ?

Elle a l'air assez contrariée mais pas en colère, juste blasée et fatiguée, c'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre vu comment je me sens en ce moment.

Le plus petit des deux baisse la tête avant de répondre vu que l'autre semble trop intimidé ou impressionné par Alexia pour pouvoir former une phrase.

-C'est-à-dire qu'elle… euh… nous a semés… Mais on peut la chercher si tu veux, on peut lancer un tas de sorts de localisation et faire des affiches et ….

Il continue son monologue mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle a déjà arrêté de l'écouter, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Et quand elle voit qu'il ne s'arrête pas, elle lève une main en signe de stop pour qu'il arrête de blablater.

- Ok, très bien, vous pouvez partir !

Il relève la tête à sa remarque et la regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne une récompense.

- Quoi ?

Elle a aussi dû remarquer. Il avale sa salive, et je peux voir qu'il hésite mais il finit par formuler sa requête.

- Et bien, tu as dis que tu nous paierais.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

- J'ai dit que je vous paierais si vous me donniez le nom de la personne qu'elle va retrouver, et vous n'avez même pas été capable de la suivre plus de cinq minutes, tu crois vraiment que je vais récompenser votre incompétence ?

Il baisse la tête, honteux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont elle le remet à sa place. Qui sait, si elle n'avait pas autant de mal à respecter les règles elle aurait fait une bonne préfète.

Ils quittent la boutique et je m'approche du comptoir avec la première robe que j'avais essayée. Ses yeux se posent sur la robe, mais elle ne dit rien.

On reste toutes les deux silencieuses un moment jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne trop pesant et que je ne me décide à le rompre.

- Alors… qui voulais-tu espionner ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, et je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris la question.

- Pardon ?

Je soupire, briser la tension est plus dur que ce qu'il y parait et j'ai à nouveau l'impression d'étouffer.

- Et bien, tu as demandé à ces gars de suivre quelqu'un, qui c'était ?

Elle comprend où je veux en venir parce qu'elle parait hésiter, mais quand je vois un sourire malicieux se former sur ses lèvres je sais qu'elle va tout me dire.

- Oh ! Oui, c'est pour Thalia… elle a la fâcheuse manie de disparaitre ces temps-ci, et je commence à trouver ça légèrement irritant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Il n'y a qu'elle qui en viendrait à faire suivre sa meilleure amie pour obtenir des réponses. Mais bizarrement je ne trouve pas ça disproportionné ou fou, en fait j'aurais même tendance à l'envier pour sa détermination à connaitre la vérité, si j'en avais eu les tripes j'aurais fait pareil pour Lily, parce qu'honnêtement je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre qu'elle me dise qui est sa petite amie secrète !

Elle sourit, et juste comme ça la tension a disparu, et je peux enfin respirer librement.

La porte de ce qui doit être la réserve s'ouvre et Isabel vient encaisser mon achat, puis elle s'adresse à Alexia.

- Tu sais pour… ce truc que tu dois faire pour mon père ?

Alexia hoche la tête, apparemment elle sait de quoi elle parle.

- Oui, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller de toute façon… faire ce truc.

C'est bizarre, le genre de conversation ultra secrète et pas vraiment clair pour les autres personnes qui y assistent.

- Super, dès que tu l'as fais tu n'as qu'à repasser ici pour, tu sais ?

Je plisse les yeux, c'est très, très bizarre, on dirait presque qu'elle doit faire un truc illégal !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions parce qu'Isabel me passe mon sac et après un bref au revoir je suis sortie, dans le froid !

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer au château, libre de déprimer en paix mais…

- Rose !

Quand je me retourne, je suis assez étonnée de voir Alexia marcher vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid, vu qu'apparemment les vestes de créateurs ne tiennent pas vraiment chaud !

- Je me disais que peut être… ça te dirait de mettre en pratique tes cours de danse ?

Elle a l'air plus nerveuse que d'habitude, mais tout en ayant regagné l'assurance qu'elle semblait avoir perdue quand on était dans la boutique.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre parce qu'elle n'attend pas de réponse, c'est bon, elle est de retour ! Elle prend ma main et me traine derrière elle, et je n'ai même pas eu le droit à avoir une explication !

Je me retrouve vite devant une sorte de bar, mais vu la musique que je peux entendre de l'extérieur ça m'a l'air plus animé qu'un simple bar.

Maintenant qu'on n'est plus en mouvement et que je me suis remise du choc d'être trainée ici, je peux enfin protester.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Elle me donne un sourire éclatant, et je dois avouer qu'elle a un magnifique sourire quand elle ne déverse pas toute son arrogance dedans.

- On va danser, quoi d'autre ?

Je ne suis pas du tout emballée ! Les seules fois où j'ai dansé auparavant il n'y avait que nous deux, donc je ne pouvais pas trop me ridiculiser, mais le bâtiment a l'air blindé et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le cran de pouvoir faire ça en public.

- Tu sais qu'au bal tu devras danser devant toute l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je sais ça, enfin, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau sait ça. Mais je suppose qu'une partie inconsciente de moi, celle qui manque terriblement de bravoure, a préféré ignorer ce fait !

Alexia se rend compte de mon malaise parce qu'elle tire doucement sur ma main, celle toujours liée à la sienne, pour me faire avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- N'aie pas peur, je te protègerais.

Elle dit ça sur un ton joueur, mais dans ses yeux je peux voir que c'est ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle comprend à quel point perdre la face me fait peur, elle comprend que rater quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une danse me fait peur. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, elle ne se moque pas. Elle ne roule pas des yeux ou fait une remarque désagréable.

Et je commence à me dire que finalement peut être que je ne la connais pas si bien que ça.

Donc je hoche la tête pour lui donner la permission de me traîner à l'intérieur, parce qu'il y a une raison pour que je sois à Serdaigle et pas à Gryffondor comme le reste de ma famille. Le courage a sauté une génération pour moi.

Elle sourit gentiment et de sa main qui ne tient pas la mienne, ouvre la porte amplifiant le son qu'on entendait déjà de l'extérieur.

C'est parti !

Dès qu'on rentre à l'intérieur je peux sentir le contraste dans l'air. La pièce est infiniment plus chaude, et j'ai l'impression d'être rentrée dans un sauna. La musique est quasiment assourdissante, si elle ne tenait pas encore ma main je l'aurais sûrement perdue dans la foule.

Mais Alexia doit être habituée à ce genre d'ambiance parce qu'elle nous entraine sans difficulté vers le bar. Et je me sens tout de suite plus à l'aise une fois que je suis en sécurité.

Elle me laisse un peu de temps pour me faire à l'endroit et une fois que le sentiment de claustrophobie m'a quitté, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas si chaotique que j'en avais l'impression les premières secondes.

D'accord c'est assez sombre quand on est conscient que ce n'est que deux heure de l'après midi, et la musique est sûrement plus forte que ce qui est autorisé, mais les personnes autour de nous ne semble pas totalement enragées ou dépravées… enfin pas toutes.

Mais mon observation est interrompue quand elle serre ma main pour attirer mon attention, et je peux voir à son sourire qu'elle est sincèrement heureuse de ma présence. C'est étrange vu qu'on n'est pas si proches que ça, à part pour quelques rencontres inconfortablement émotionnelles on ne se parle quasiment jamais en dehors des cours particuliers, mais l'idée qu'elle apprécie ma présence est assez agréable. Ça me fait me sentir moins seule.

Elle se penche pour parler dans mon oreille vu que la musique est trop forte pour se faire entendre. La proximité est beaucoup moins maladroite que d'habitude !

- Allez, viens danser !

J'ai envie de dire non, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas la chance, et me traine vers la piste de danse, tout contre elle, et elle guide mon corps pour suivre le rythme de la musique.

Et j'apprécie le sentiment de sécurité qui émane de son étreinte, son assurance m'aide à me détendre et à faire disparaitre la détresse que je ressens instinctivement dans ce style de situation.

Mais j'aurais dû me souvenir qu'Alexia était _ce_ type de fille ! Le genre de fille qui peut danser toute une nuit sans jamais s'arrêter, et qui attire l'attention de toutes les personnes qui l'entourent juste par sa façon de se tenir et sa confiance en elle.

Au bout de la quatrième voir cinquième chanson, je peux déjà voir au moins trois personnes qui la fixent avec des regards intéressés, et je me sens un peu comme un obstacle. Ce n'est pas un sentiment très agréable, donc je décide de m'éclipser. Je me rapproche d'elle et parle dans son oreille pour me faire entendre.

-Je vais faire une pause.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un effet de notre proximité, mais j'aurais juré la sentir frissonner, mais ce serait vraiment ridicule, vu qu'il doit faire au moins trente degrés ici !

Elle hoche la tête et je me recule pour laisser la place au premier de la liste d'attente implicite de personnes qui meurent d'envie de danser avec elle.

Je m'installe au bar et observe ses mouvements.

Et je l'envie. Alexia a cette sorte de charisme naturel dont d'autres ne peuvent que rêver. Elle a cette aura d'insouciance qui lui permet d'échapper à tout, et plus important d'être libre. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et ne se soucie jamais des conséquences de ses actes ou de ce que peuvent dire les gens. Et généralement j'aurais plus tendance à voir ça comme un défaut. Mais plus je passe de temps avec elle, plus cet aspect de sa personnalité me fascine.

Je détourne mon regard quand une blonde, et désolée pour le stéréotype mais on dirait vraiment une pouffe, commence à se coller à elle.

- Je peux te servir un verre ?

Le barman me regarde avec insistance, donc je commande une boisson. Et pour m'occuper lui demande ce qui me tracasse depuis qu'on est rentrées.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde alors que c'est à peine deux heure de l'après midi ?

- Sortie à Poudlard !

Est sa seule réponse avant d'aller servir d'autres clients. Ok, niveau amabilité on repassera !

Mais un autre barman décide d'avoir pitié de mon ignorance parce qu'il m'éclaire.

- En fait les lycéens sont la cible majeure de l'établissement du coup les jours de sortie on ouvre la journée, histoire de les laisser se détendre… et puis c'est aussi une journée karaoké !

- Karaoké ?

-Ouais, il n'y a rien de plus relaxant que de chanter, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée je me rends compte que le chanteur change à peu près toutes les deux chansons. Mais je n'avais rien remarqué sûrement parce qu'ils sont tous super bons !

- Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Je sais que je suis douée… en toute modestie. Mais je n'ai jamais chanté devant d'autres personne que ma famille et l'idée de chanter devant toute une foule me terrifie.

- Euh… non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers d'autres clients.

Non, est toujours ma réponse automatique, probablement parce que je déteste prendre des risques. Mais mon regard se dirige à nouveau vers Alexia et durant quelques secondes je suis hypnotisée. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait.

Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de faire quelque chose juste parce que j'en ai envie, sans avoir peur des conséquences ou de ce que pensent les autres.

Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a pratiquement personne que je reconnais ici, alors c'est un peu un risque calculé.

L'adrénaline circule dans mes veines quand je me rends compte de la décision que je viens de prendre, je suis terrifiée et en même temps je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi excitée depuis… pas mal de temps.

Et je ne sais plus très bien comment je m'y suis prise, mais ce que je sais c'est que dix minutes plus tard je suis sur scène.

Les premières notes se font entendre et je ferme les yeux pour masquer la foule devant moi. Je respire profondément et essaie de me calmer alors que la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me dit de partir en courant.

Mais mon signal arrive et je commence à chanter avant de pouvoir répondre à mes instincts de préservation. Ma voix est fébrile au début, mais vu le nœud qui se forme dans ma gorge c'est pratiquement un miracle qu'elle marche.

J'ouvre les yeux et trouve Alexia dans la foule, elle a arrêté de danser et me regarde du bar, la blonde toujours collée à son bras. Mais étrangement elle ne semble pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention, son regard reste sur moi et son sourire m'encourage, et au fur et à mesure ma voix prend plus d'assurance.

À la fin de la chanson je suis exténuée, mais je crois ne pas avoir été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

Je rejoins Alexia au bar, et reprends ma boisson pour me calmer.

Mais au bout d'un moment je commence à sentir des picotements sur ma peau.

Je me tourne vers elle, et elle n'essaie même pas de cacher qu'elle me fixait.

Et j'allais lui faire remarquer que c'est malpoli de fixer quelqu'un. Mais elle a ce regard, le même que dans la cabine d'essayage, celui qui me couple le souffle par son intensité.

- Tu étais excellente.

Je me demande distraitement comment cela se fait que je puisse l'entendre si clairement alors que la musique est toujours à fond et que sa voix est à peine un chuchotement. Mais je hoche la tête pour la remercier du compliment, parce que quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne me mentirait pas, pas quand elle a ce regard.

Et pour la première fois que je suis redescendue je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus personne à côté d'elle.

- Où est passé ton amie ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, surprise par ma question.

- Qui ça ?

Je ne sais pas très bien si je dois être étonnée qu'elle oublie si facilement une fille qui s'est jetée dans ses bras au bout de dix minutes. Parce qu'après tout, il est vrai que sa mémoire peut être assez courte quand il s'agit de ses conquêtes mais là elle n'a pas conclu, parce que même pour elle, dix minutes ne sont pas suffisantes.

- La… blonde ?

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire la pouffe ! J'ai des manières tout de même.

- Aucune idée.

Elle hausse les épaules de manière désintéressée. Je suis surprise qu'elle laisse passer une occasion comme celle là aussi facilement, et qu'elle ait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier.

Mais elle me sourit, avec ce que je ne peux décrire que comme un sourire charmant, et change de sujet.

- Tu veux sortir ? Il est commence à faire chaud ici !

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une question vu qu'elle prend ma main avant que je n'ai pu formuler une réponse. Mais de toute façon, maintenant que mon niveau d'adrénaline est redescendu je commence à m'ennuyer donc je ne proteste pas et la laisse me guider vers la sortie.

L'air extérieur est toujours froid, mais à place de frigorifier comme avant, il ne fait que me rafraichir d'une manière non désagréable.

Un silence tranquille s'installe entre Alex et moi, alors que nous marchons sans destination précise.

- Alooors… Je peux avoir un autographe ?

Je ris, et rien qu'à la pensée de ce que j'ai fait il y a moins de dix minutes l'excitation remonte à la surface, je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de quelque chose d'aussi impulsif, et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me plairait autant. Quand je la regarde je peux voir qu'elle sourit, satisfaite de ma réaction.

- Plus sérieusement, tu étais vraiment géniale là dedans !

- Je sais !

Son sourire s'élargit à mon manque de modestie, mais je crois que j'ai le droit d'être fière de moi, après tout je viens de monter sur une scène et chanter devant des dizaines de personnes. Et je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie, je crois que c'est ce genre de truc qu'on ressent après s'être shooté où un truc comme ça, cette impression de flotter dans l'air sans que nos pieds quitte le sol, et toutes les choses qui m'entourent ont l'air plus brillantes, c'est ça la vraie magie !

On continue de marcher en silence pendant un certain temps, elle s'est sûrement dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je redescende de mon nuage avant de rentrer. Et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Une fois calmée, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester dehors, de rester avec elle, mais bizarrement je n'ai pas envie de partir, je me sens bien.

Le truc c'est que même après aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon style de prendre des décisions irréfléchies et de dévier du plan, j'avais prévu de sortir acheter une robe, et c'est fait, même si elle n'est pas si bien que ça, donc selon le plan je dois rentrer maintenant.

- Je devrais sûrement rentrer au château.

Mes paroles semblent hésitantes même à mes propres oreilles, mais quand je tourne la tête pour voir si Alexia a remarqué mon manque de vigueur je suis surprise de voir qu'elle me sourit encore.

- Oui, sûrement…

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux pouvaient être aussi clairs, ils m'ont toujours paru marrons foncés, mais maintenant que je la regarde vraiment… oui je comprends pourquoi tant de personnes se laissent avoir par son joli visage.

Je lui rends son sourire en au revoir, et prends quelques pas en arrière, avant de me retourner complètement. Et je suis quasiment sûre de sentir ses yeux sur moi jusqu'à ce que je prenne un virage qui me mette hors de sa vue.

Ok, elle me drague.

Je repense à la conversation que Lily et moi avons eue la semaine dernière et là je crois que je ne peux plus nier les faits. Mais en même temps, c'est trop subtil comparé à son baratin habituel, elle n'a fait aucune allusion déplacée, c'est comme si elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais c'est ridicule, c'est Alexia Parkinson, évidement qu'elle s'en rend compte quand elle drague quelqu'un !

Ou alors je délire totalement et interprète mal les signaux… s'il y a des signaux !

Et puis de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien, même si ça serait très flatteur.

Je décide de ne pas retourner dans mes appartements, c'est trop déprimant de rester dans ma chambre toute seule ! Et je vais à la bibliothèque, après tout j'avais prévu d'étudier le test d'enchantement.

Et c'est ce que je fais jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Je ne descends dans la grande salle que parce que je n'ai quasiment rien mangé de la journée, et quand j'y suis, je me dis que j'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne pas manger du tout, parce que David et Erin sont à vomir !

Et soudain je me souviens pourquoi j'étais si déprimée ce matin, Liam !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelques heures avec Alexia m'aient fait oublier que mon petit ami me trompait !

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. Au moins, elle me change les idées. Mais c'est peut-être ça le problème, je dois faire quelque chose avant que la situation s'éternise, sinon je suis sûre que je trouverais des excuses pour ne rien dire parce que je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour faire face à ce que diront les gens, et plus important, à ce que dira ma mère.

Pendant le repas je dois subir le résumé de la sortie romantique de David et Erin, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de leur relation, même s'il lui arrive d'être un crétin la plupart du temps, David tient à Erin, et Erin est amoureuse de David au point ou ça devient difficile à supporter pour les autres, au moins ils sont tous les deux sûrs d'où leur relation se dirige.

J'essaie de les ignorer en balayant la grande salle des yeux.

Thalia semble plutôt irritée par ce que je suppose être un interrogatoire façon Alexia.

À l'opposé, Lily a l'air extatique, comme si elle était en plein safari dans Lalaland. Au moins son rencard avec la fille mystère s'est bien passé.

Et…

Attends une seconde… Thalia voit quelqu'un mais elle refuse de dire qui c'est à Alexia, Lily voit quelqu'un mais refuse de me dire qui c'est, elles étaient toutes les deux prises aujourd'hui, Lily a toujours l'air jalouse d'Alexia, Thalia est excessivement gentille avec moi…

.Dieu !

Alex va péter un câble quand elle va l'apprendre !

J'essaie de garder une expression neutre mais c'est dur quand je viens de découvrir le plus gros scandale depuis que Leighton et Casey ont quitté Poudlard. Parce qu'à cause de leur petite guerre il y avait un nouveau scandale tous les mois. Mais c'est hors sujet !

Lily et Thalia sont ensemble !

Et au risque de me répéter, oh mon Dieu !

Une fois le choc passé, je me rappelle ce que je voulais faire à l'origine, donc je reprends ma recherche mais Liam n'est nulle part en vue. Ok, je lui dirais la prochaine fois que je le verrais…

Le repas se termine et je remonte directement dans mes appartements.

Je me demande si je devrais laisser Thalia savoir que je suis au courant, ce serait marrant de faire le discours « Si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise les jambes »…

Oui mais non, je n'ai pas d'aura assez menaçante pour ce genre de discours.

Donc je vais attendre que Lily m'en parle, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder et la soutenir du mieux que je peux.

Je suis assez soulagée que ce soit Thalia, après tout, elle est sympa, intelligente et plutôt jolie, le seul problème c'est son nom de famille, mais avec les parents qu'a Lily ça devrait passer.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et mon train de penser sur la vie amoureuse de Lily s'arrête.

Il y a une boîte sur mon lit, une jolie boîte rectangulaire avec un nœud papillon sur le dessus.

Mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment ça a atterri là !

Je m'approche prudemment du lit, au cas où le contenu puisse exploser. Et tout aussi prudemment commence à défaire le ruban.

Et quand j'ouvre la boîte, j'ai le souffle coupé.

Je baisse la main pour toucher mon présent et mes doigts glissent sur le tissu d'un bleu cobalt.

Je sors la robe de la boîte, c'est la robe qu'Alexia voulait que j'achète, la robe splendide qui était bien trop chère pour un bal de lycée.

Mais qui se serait donné la peine de m'acheter une robe ? Cette robe ?

L'idée que ce soit Liam me traverse l'esprit, mais vu notre situation actuelle elle part aussi vite.

Ma mère ne dépenserait jamais autant d'argent pour une robe.

Alexia…

Non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça…

Cependant je remarque un bout de papier au fond de la boîte. Il n'y a que deux mots écrits dessus, mais j'ai corrigé ses copies assez de fois pour connaître son écriture.

Et je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts caressent les mots inscrits sur le papier.

« _Porte-la »_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça valait l'attente x)

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Casey !

Oh et Joyeux 14 Juillet xD


	23. Casey 4

Note de l'auteur: Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui continu de suivre et à ceux qui nous rejoignent en cours de route j'apprécie vos commentaires x) Et merci à ma beta qui corrige toujours en 24 heures chrono ! Et voici sans plus attendre la suite des "malheurs de Casey" ;)

Disclaimer: No comment...

* * *

Point de vue de Casey Nott :

- Porte-la.

Je ne tourne même pas la tête pour voir à quoi Fleur fait référence, le plafond qui se trouve au dessus de mon lit est bien plus fascinant qu'une robe quelconque. Et puis tourner la tête m'obligerait à changer de position et pour l'instant c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée suffisamment confortable pour éviter de penser.

Penser fait mal, penser est douloureux, et contrairement à pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent sur mon compte, je ne suis pas masochiste !

Je suis même l'inverse, je déteste souffrir. Et là je morfle un max !

C'est pour ça que je ne bougerais pas, parce que bouger va me forcer à penser et penser va m'obliger à ressentir des émotions et ressentir des émotions se conclut par un douloureux sentiment de vide à la place où est censé se trouver mon cœur !

Ça craint !

- Casey, fais un effort.

Je ne sais pas très bien à quel moment Fleur s'est donné la permission de s'immiscer dans ma vie et d'agir comme ma mère, mais si je le savais je remonterais dans le temps et ferais que ce moment ne soit jamais arrivé.

En fait si je remontais dans le temps, je ferais qu'un tas de trucs ne soient jamais arrivés, dont la conception de James Potter !

Mais inutile de fantasmer sur l'infaisable, parce que même si techniquement c'est possible, il faudrait pas mal de matériel, et si je me fais prendre, je me fais virer… et je vais en prison, accessoirement.

Mais peu importe, si je ne peux pas bannir son existence de cette planète, je peux au moins l'exclure de mon champ de vision, d'où ma réponse.

- Je ne veux pas y aller…

Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si j'ai l'air d'une gamine pré-pubère ? En plus mon propre bal de Noël a été un désastre, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de reproduire l'expérience.

Et c'est dans ces cas là qu'on sent qu'avoir trois enfants et un de plus en route permet d'acquérir un certain instinct maternel, parce que Fleur s'assoit sur le lit, place une main réconfortante sur mon bras et parle d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

- C'est à cause de Leighton ?

Je rirais si sa stupide question ne me donnait pas autant envie de pleurer !

Parce que bien sûr que c'est à cause de Leighton, toutes mes actions sont à cause de Leighton, Merlin ! Toute mon existence est à cause de Leighton !

Leighton et son stupide besoin de tout contrôler ! Leighton et son rêve idiot d'être reconnue ! Leighton et sa fichue manière de tout nier quand la situation ne lui convient pas !

Mais plus que tout, Leighton et sa putain d'indécision !

Je la détesterais si je ne l'aimais pas autant !

Mais après tout, peut-être que je ne l'aimerais pas autant si je ne la détestais pas.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Fleur soupire à cause de mon manque de coopération, mais je m'en fiche, un moment émotionnel dans les toilettes ne veut pas dire qu'elle a le droit de me psychanalyser et d'agir comme ma mère. Je préférais encore quand elle partageait ses angoisses sur l'annonce de sa grossesse à la directrice.

- Tu sais… tu es en quelque sorte obligée d'y aller, jouer les chaperons est dans ton contrat.

Et voilà ! Maintenant je hais mon job !

Qu'est-ce qu'enseigner à avoir avec un stupide bal ?

Je prends une inspiration profonde pour me préparer et tourne la tête dans la direction de ma tante. Mais après quelques secondes d'attente intenable je ne ressens aucun changement si ce n'est que ma nuque est engourdie.

Je soupire de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne se porte sur la robe. Je connais cette robe.

La soie brille par endroit sous l'effet de la lumière, et les coutures sophistiquées à peine perceptibles sur le tissu beige nacré prouvent que c'est une œuvre de créateur. C'est le genre de robe qu'on porte sur un podium, pas dans un bal.

Fleur semble comprendre mon choc, puisqu'elle quitte mon côté, reprend la robe dans ses mains et me la présente.

- C'était la robe préférée de ta mère… je sais qu'elle voudrait que tu la portes.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et me relève le plus lentement possible, une part de moi a peur que si je bouge trop vite elle s'évaporera, et l'autre part le souhaite presque.

Mais quand je fais glisser mes doigts sur le tissu, elle ne disparaît pas, elle est aussi tangible que dans mes souvenirs.

Ma mère adorait vraiment cette robe, elle a été créée pour elle, la pièce maîtresse de son créateur en l'honneur de ma mère. Elle a défilé avec dans les plus grands salons de mode mais c'était avant, avant qu'elle ne commence à partir en vrille…

Je hoche la tête pour faire comprendre à Fleur que j'accepte son présent, mais je n'ai pas la force de détourner mon regard du dernier lien qui me relit à ma mère.

Elle se contente de serrer mon bras dans un quelconque geste de soutien et part.

Le bal est dans trois jours, les élèves sont surexcités ce qui contraste avec ma propre humeur. Et Leighton…

Depuis quelque temps notre relation est compliquée… plus compliquée que d'habitude.

Et ce depuis que je lui ai exposé mon âme, que je lui ai révélé mes sentiments.

Et peu importe qu'aucun mot n'ait été échangé, je connais Leighton, elle n'est pas stupide, et elle a compris, elle a tout compris.

Elle ne serait pas aussi troublée si elle croyait encore que je suis incapable d'avoir des émotions, elle n'aurait pas ce regard perdu, comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

Elle n'a rien dit, n'a pas réciproqué mes sentiments, mais ne les pas dénigrés non plus.

Et on continue à faire comme si rien n'avait changé alors que tout a changé !

Je le sais, elle le sait. Même Fleur le sait !

Leighton a l'illusion que si on n'en parle pas, ça n'existe pas. Mais elle a tort.

C'est comme regarder un accident de voiture au ralenti, on peut voir la voiture se rapprocher de nous mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'éviter. On ne peut pas échapper à la fin inévitable qui arrive à grande vitesse.

Et maintenant que James est de retour dans le tableau, il ne va pas falloir bien longtemps avant que tout vole en éclat. Et mon cœur avec ça.

Je décide d'aller ranger ma salle de classe pour me changer les idées. Mais quand j'arrive je m'aperçois que la porte n'est pas verrouillée. Je ne m'étonne plus comme les premières fois.

Alex est assise à un des bureaux du fond.

Elle a pris l'habitude de venir se réfugier dans ma salle de classe quand elle a besoin de solitude ou de calme. C'est ironique quand on sait qu'elle vient plus souvent quand la classe est vide que quand il y a cours.

Elle ne m'a pas entendue arriver, toute son attention étant sur un carnet de dessins qu'elle emporte avec elle de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Généralement ça arrive quand elle essaie de se sortir quelque chose de la tête, comme des idées de fringues.

Je m'approche doucement, pour ne pas l'alerter de ma présence. Et quand je suis assez proche pour discerner le contour de ce qu'elle dessine, un portrait il me semble, je prends une fausse voix joyeuse et la surprends.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu dessines de beau ?

Je lui arrache le carnet des mains avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, et si j'en crois ces opulentes protestations j'ai bien fait, elle ne m'aurait jamais montré ça de sa propre volonté.

J'esquive le geste qu'elle fait pour le reprendre et feuillette son carnet. Alex est très douée, c'est un fait, mais ces croquis, ils sont différents de ce qu'elle dessine normalement, elle y a passé plus de temps, essayé tous les angles possibles pour mieux capturer l'image, ses traits de crayons sont plus hésitants, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment certaine du résultat final, comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son art.

Et le résultat est parfait.

C'est une fille, une très belle fille qui me semble familière, bien que je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur son visage. Elle porte une robe sublime, une robe de bal peut-être.

Sur certains des dessins, la fille dessinée sur le papier s'anime et rit, sur d'autres elle danse, la robe suivant ses mouvements. Mais c'est celui qu'elle n'a pas fini qui attire le plus mon attention, il est immobile, c'est un dessin normal, sans l'influence de la magie, et bizarrement, c'est celui qui transmet le plus d'émotion, qui me touche bien plus que je n'oserais l'admettre, parce que sur le papier est décrit le sentiment avec lequel je suis le plus familière.

La peine.

La fille de papier pleure, une larme figée à jamais sur sa joue.

Le carnet m'est arraché des mains avant que je n'aie pu voir le reste mais vu l'expression contrariée d'Alex, je suppose que j'en ai déjà trop vu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait partager, je dirais même que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont elle est capable de discuter avec elle-même alors lui demander des explications serait trop exiger.

Une certaine tension reste entre nous, Alex semble incapable de rencontrer mon regard, donc je décide de briser le silence en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à me parler si elle ne le veut pas.

- La robe est superbe.

Elle se détend à mon commentaire et me donne un sourire qui se veut assuré mais je la connais trop bien pour ne pas voir l'incertitude et la peur qu'elle ressent.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge une ou deux fois, pour se donner une contenance.

- Ouais, je me suis inspirée de… ouais… euh… faut que j'y aille, désolée.

Qui que soit cette fille, elle l'affecte plus profondément qu'Alex n'est prête à l'admettre. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, si incertaine et confuse.

Mais inutile de me prendre la tête avec ça, j'ai assez d'émotions conflictuelles à moi toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de déchiffrer celles d'Alex en plus.

Le soir du bal, les professeurs et les chaperons volontaires sont censés arriver en avance sur le lieu du bal. Donc je me prépare en fin d'après midi, avec l'aide généreuse de Fleur.

Je finis dans la robe sublime de ma mère, avec des boucles anglaises amples et un maquillage clair.

Et une fois que je sors de la salle de bain, je peux constater l'expression de choc sur le visage de Fleur, et je sais ce qu'elle va dire.

- Wow, tu lui ressembles tellement…

- Je sais.

Des fois je le regrette, être son sosie vivant n'a pas vraiment que des avantages, en fait c'est très perturbant quand on sait qu'elle n'a pas eu droit à une fin heureuse. Et puis il y a aussi toutes ces personnes qui ressentent le besoin de me le faire remarquer, comme si elles s'adressaient à elle, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est elle qu'ils regardent quand ils me voient.

Je me demande parfois si c'est pour ça que mon père a tellement de mal à me regarder en face. Mais je secoue la tête, inutile de me remplir la tête de pensées superficielles.

Fleur et moi nous rendons dans la grande salle en silence.

Et la première chose que je constate, c'est que Leighton est déjà là.

Elle est sublime.

Nos regards se croisent un instant, et malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'elle fait de son mieux pour afficher je peux voir au léger froncement de ses sourcils que ma présence l'affecte.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir finalement.

Mais je sais que quoi qu'elle ressente, ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ce que je ressens à l'instant où mes yeux se portent sur la personne à côté d'elle. James.

James est à ses côtés, il porte son sourire de tombeur et se tient bien trop près d'elle pour avoir des intentions strictement amicales.

Plein d'idées sur comment me débarrasser de son corps s'il venait à avoir un « accident » me viennent soudainement à l'esprit. Mais pas ce n'est comme si j'étais jalouse !

Le fait est que je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec James, je pourrais même m'avancer jusqu'à dire qu'on était amis… ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche jusqu'à notre dernière année. Et ça m'allait très bien parce que ça rendait Leighton complètement folle que je sois proche de son prétendant.

Mais maintenant que Leighton et moi sommes « ensemble », c'est moi que ça rend totalement dingue.

Et c'est plus fort que moi, je me dirige vers eux dès que Fleur s'éloigne.

Leighton a un regard paniqué quand elle me voit approcher d'un pas assuré, elle doit avoir peur que je révèle notre liaison à son prince charmant. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant quelle serait sa réaction. Mais pour tout dire je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me croirait.

Donc je continue à sourire et l'accueille avec le ton le plus mielleux dont je suis capable.

- Oh, James, ça fait un bail, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

Je le serre dans mes bras et je peux voir Leighton rouler des yeux par-dessus son épaule, alors que je lui lance un regard provocateur.

James rend l'étreinte un peu maladroitement, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis près de quatre ans et il a sûrement peur de la réaction de Leighton face à une telle démonstration d'affection, surtout de la part d'une fille avec qui il a couché. Si seulement il savait !

Je me retire, ce dont il est reconnaissant, et reporte mon regard vers Leighton.

- Leighton… tu es magnifique !

Avec le ton de ma voix ce commentaire pourrait facilement passer pour de la moquerie mais vu la difficulté avec laquelle elle détourne son regard de moi, elle sait que je suis sincère.

Dire que l'atmosphère entre nous trois est tendue serait un euphémisme, il y a tellement de secrets, de non-dits et de mensonges qu'on pourrait facilement faire passer les magouilles politiques de ces derniers temps pour une série B.

Et les souvenirs de notre dernier bal ensemble sont encore frais dans ma mémoire, malgré la drogue que j'avais prise ce soir là.

Heureusement pour nous, la directrice nous ordonne de faire rentrer les élèves, ce que chacun de nous s'empresse de faire pour échapper à l'ambiance.

Le bal s'ouvre par une danse des préfets, chacune des préfètes dansant à tour de rôle avec le préfet de Poufsouffle. Je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention, préférant me concentrer sur ce que James murmure à l'oreille de Leighton, mais d'après les applaudissements la danse est assez réussie, la préfète de Serdaigle semble un peu hésitante au début, mais elle finit par bien s'en sortir, d'ailleurs, sa robe me dit quelque chose.

Mais peu importe, Leighton fait semblant de rire à quelque chose qu'a dit James et même avec toute ma bonne volonté je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Le pire c'est qu'elle sait que ça me rend folle, je le sais parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'œil !

J'ai besoin de m'occuper, et surveiller une bande d'adolescents ne fera pas l'affaire !

Ma tante est en train de parler à la directrice, sûrement des arrangements à prendre maintenant qu'elle est en cloque. Cho est… pas la peine, elle ne m'aime pas trop depuis que je lui ai forcé la main pour qu'elle me passe son tour de garde le jour du match.

Je repère Alex qui danse avec ce qui semble être un gamin de quinze ans, avec qui je la vois traîner de temps en temps, elle les prend de plus en plus jeunes on dirait ! Mais peu importe elle fera l'affaire.

Je lui fais un signe de tête, vers le buffet et elle vire le gamin plutôt gentiment pour me suivre.

- Tu sais qu'en dessous de quinze ans c'est considéré comme du détournement de mineur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle roule des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je m'ennuie, et j'ai besoin d'une distraction si je dois tenir toute la soirée.

- Oh et bien pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas à observer le comportement ultra suspect de Thalia, histoire que je découvre enfin qui est la fille qui a pu faire ressortir son attitude super gay ?

Je hausse un sourcil, il n'y a qu'Alex pour sortir quelque chose comme ça en ayant l'air blasée.

- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre qu'elle t'en parle ?

- Oui et j'ai attendu ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Ma patience a des limites !

Ok, blasée n'est peut être pas le bon mot, exaspérée convient mieux, Alex est à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. J'essaie donc de trouver Thalia mais bizarrement elle semble avoir disparu quelques minutes après l'ouverture du bal.

- D'accord et où elle est exactement ?

Voyant que sa réponse n'arrive toujours pas, je tourne la tête vers Alex, mais elle ne me prête pas attention, non son regard est fixé droit devant elle, et je n'ai pas besoin de regarder dans la même direction pour deviner ce qui a monopolisé son attention. Je sais que ce sera la fille. La fille sur le papier.

Parce qu'Alex a ce regard. _Le_ regard.

Ses yeux ont cette lueur particulière, ils sont plus foncés que d'habitude et brillent mais pas forcement à cause de la lumière. Et je peux y voir tourbillonner des dizaines d'émotions.

Je ne sais pas très bien si je devrais rire ou pleurer. Alex était la seule personne que j'aurais cru assez rusée pour échapper à la maladie incurable qu'est l'amour, surtout que d'après nos conversations, pour elle c'est quelque chose d'aussi réel que le père noël, mais apparemment même elle n'est pas immunisée.

Alexia est amoureuse.

Wow, c'est vraiment bizarre, même dit dans ma tête.

Je dirige enfin mon regard vers la personne qui a pu lui faire baisser sa garde assez longtemps pour qu'un tel miracle se produise. C'est une très jolie fille, dans une robe bleue cobalt. Elle me parait très familière, c'est une des premières de la classe, et la préfète en chef de Serdaigle vu qu'elle a ouvert le bal…

J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Sérieusement, le destin a un drôle de sens de l'humour, Rose Weasley, la seule personne dans ce château, voire même dans ce pays avec qui Alex n'a aucune chance.

Et je ne suis pas défaitiste, juste réaliste.

Rose est le genre de fille qui a besoin d'être parfaite. Les parfaites notes, le parfait comportement… le parfait copain.

En fait, elle me fait beaucoup penser à Leighton, en plus gentille et moins manipulatrice…

Donc c'est une évidence, Alex n'a aucune chance, parce qu'une aventure avec une fille comme Alex fait une sérieuse tâche sur le dossier de la parfaite fille à maman. Et puis Rose doit être la fille la plus hétérosexuellement coincée que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Et ça inclut Leighton.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Alex va finir par souffrir, j'espère juste que les dégâts ne seront pas trop importants parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle serait capable de supporter ce genre de douleur. Elle est bien plus sensible qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre.

- Alex !

Elle reporte son regard sur moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas vraiment son esprit est toujours fixé sur Rose.

- Hmmm ?

Je la jauge un moment, peut-être que je devrais lui donner une sorte d'avertissement, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait utile, connaissant Alex elle n'est pas encore consciente de l'ampleur de ses sentiments.

- Je… il faut que j'y aille.

Elle hoche la tête, et son attention se redirige aussitôt sur l'objet de ses désirs. Alors que je retrouve le mien en train de parler avec le professeur Londubat.

Ce qui me laisse le champ libre pour intimider James.

Je me positionne à côté de lui et il me sourit, James a toujours été un charmeur, avec sa gueule d'ange et son comportement de voyou attachant.

- Tu es sublime Casey, comme toujours…

Peut-être que ce sera plus facile que prévu de le mettre hors course. Si je le séduis il se détournera de Leighton. Mais si je fais ça, elle souffrira… et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me pardonne une seconde fois… je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle m'ait pardonnée la première fois.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'évaluer toutes les conséquences, donc j'improvise. Je prends une voix séduisante et lui offre mon sourire le plus niais.

- Sois prudent, tu ne voudrais pas que Leighton t'entende me complimenter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baisse la tête un instant, mais quand il se redresse je peux voir que son regard est sérieux. Et finalement peut-être que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Casey, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire…

Je n'espère pas, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il sait que je me tape son ex depuis qu'il a commis la monumentale erreur de la plaquer !

Je prends mon air innocent et surpris mais je ne peux empêcher mon ton légèrement défiant.

- Oh et qu'est ce que j'essaie de faire ?

Il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux, mais il y a tellement de gel qu'ils ne bougent pas d'un millimètre.

- Je crois que tu veux te servir de moi contre Leighton, pour te venger ou la faire souffrir ou autre chose dans ce genre, je ne sais pas… Et je pense que vous devriez arrêter cette petite guerre que vous menez toute les deux. Parce que je crois que dans le fond elle tient à toi et… je sais que tu te soucies d'elle…

Depuis quand est-il devenu si clairvoyant ?

Il n'est pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit, la dernière fois qu'il m'a vue j'étais totalement paumée et le but de mon existence était de faire de la vie de Leighton un enfer.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il a l'air mi agacé mi amusé que je nie apprécier Leighton, mais si seulement il savait à quel point je tiens à elle.

- Ça ne sert à rien de nier.

Je panique légèrement, il a l'air tellement sûr de lui que ça en est irritant ! Et je réfléchis à un commentaire qui pourrait lui faire perdre son assurance mais il reprend.

- C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai invité au bal la première fois, après tout…

Oh… il fait référence à ça…

_- C'était incroyable !_

_James __essaie__ de reprendre son souffle à côté de moi, et je fais de mon mieux pour faire de même._

_- Ouais…_

_Je suis en sueur, et généralement je déteste ce sentiment d'être toute collante mais là je suis trop élevée sur mon nuage pour que ça puisse me déranger. Je suis quasiment certaine de voir des lueurs __dorées__ au plafond, comme des filaments qui flottent juste au dessus de nos têtes. Et je trouve ça vraiment fascinant. _

_À côté de moi James commence à s'agiter et la partie de mon cerveau qui est encore capable de réfléchir sait que rester est une mauvaise idée. Donc je me lève du lit, et j'__essaie__ de retrouver mes fringues qui sont éparpillées un peu partout, mais la pièce tourne autour de moi et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que toutes les lumières qui m'éblouissent. _

_- Tu pars déjà ?_

_Il semble déçu, peut être même vexé, mais j'ai enfin retrouvé le dernier de mes vêtements et je me fiche de ses états d'âmes alors je me contente de répondre par l'affirmative. _

_Je __saisis__ mon chemisier pour le mettre sans me __soucier__ du flacon vide qui tombe de la poche._

_Mais alors que j'allais partir une pensée me retient et je me retourne une dernière fois. _

_-Tu devrais inviter Leighton au bal de noël… ça la rendrait heureuse. _

J'avais presque oublié cette soirée, le mot clef étant presque, parce que ces quelques heures, qui soit dit en passant n'en valait pas tellement le coup, ont eu de trop grandes conséquences pour que je puisse totalement les bannir de ma mémoire.

James me regarde toujours de la même façon, comme s'il avait découvert mon plus grand secret et qu'il s'attendait à une confession.

J'aperçois Leighton se diriger vers nous, elle a les sourcils froncés, ce qui forme une ride entre ses yeux, elle ne fronce les sourcils comme ça que quand elle est inquiète. Je peux la voir accélérer le pas subtilement. Et je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle nous atteigne.

Je réponds avant qu'elle soit assez proche pour nous entendre.

- Les choses changent.

Et il n'y a rien de plus vrai, je n'aurais jamais laissé James emmener Leighton au bal aujourd'hui si j'avais eu le choix.

Leighton nous atteint et elle laisse échapper un discret soupir de soulagement quand elle voit que James n'a pas l'air horrifié par ce que j'aurais pu lui révéler.

Elle prend sa main et après un dernier regard dans ma direction, l'emmène sur la piste de danse où de nombreux couples s'essayent au slow, elle fait semblant de rire quand il improvise des pas de danse et murmure des secrets dans son oreille. Mais rien de ça n'est important, parce qu'à chaque fois c'est moi qu'elle regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Et je peux le voir dans ses yeux, le doute. Cette émotion qui obscurcit ses yeux déjà sombres.

Il y a cinq ans, Leighton n'aurait même pas eu à choisir, James aurait été une évidence. Mais maintenant, elle me considère comme une option. Et ça, c'est un changement.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais, c'est qu'il ne la mérite pas.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce n'est que le début du triangle amoureux James/Leighton/Casey !

Et dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droits à tout un tas de révélation ! Et tout ça du point de vu d'Alexia ;)


	24. Alex 6

Note de l'auteur : Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre en une semaine ! C'est pas beau ça ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, parce que je l'ai écris à une vitesse hallucinante tellement il m'inspirai et que comme je vous l'avais promis il y a des révélations... et des confrontations, mais c'est à vous de juger ; )Comme d'habitude merci à Eedjil, pour supporter mes innombrables fautes d'orthographes, et à vous très chers lecteurs x)

Disclaimer : WTF ?

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson :

Il ne la mérite pas.

C'est la seule pensée présente dans mon esprit quand je vois Rose et Liam danser un slow affreusement long.

Elle est exceptionnelle. Belle, intelligente, gentille, talentueuse, compréhensive, drôle et je peux continuer cette liste longtemps.

Et lui, lui il la trompe, avec une femme qui a le double de son âge, pas moins. Non, mais sérieusement si encore il la trompait avec quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine mais il fiche tout par terre pour une femme qui pourrait être sa mère ! C'est sordide, même moi je ne coucherais pas avec quelqu'un qui a l'âge de ma mère, j'ai des principes… et je suis trop canon pour laisser un vieux croûton me toucher !

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant mais le fait est que ça me rend folle. Il la touche, la prend dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il va s'envoyer le professeur Chang quand elle a le dos tourné.

Et elle, elle sait qu'il la trompe, alors pourquoi elle reste avec lui ? Elle mérite tellement mieux !

Le slow s'arrête enfin pour laisser place à une chanson plus rapide et je peux finalement respirer.

Ils se séparent, chacun allant de son côté, lui avec David-je suis un abruti-Wood où ils vont sûrement aborder le sujet fort intéressant des élections ministérielles qui prendront place pendant les vacances. Et elle avec Erin-Bimboland-Thomas. Et elles vont sûrement parler de la dernière tentative ratée d'Erin de coucher avec son copain.

Quelqu'un rentre dans ma ligne de vision, je m'apprêtais à le virer comme tous ceux qui m'ont proposé de danser jusqu'à présent mais je vois que c'est Max.

Je lui dois encore une danse étant donné que Casey nous a interrompus à la dernière. Donc je lui souris, et l'entraîne vers la piste de danse. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à danser mais je lui ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il a cette super théorie selon laquelle les mecs de son année le respecteront plus si on le voit traîner avec moi, donc autant lui rendre service.

À un moment il s'approche assez de moi pour pouvoir être audible et commence une conversation.

- J'ai rencontré une fille.

Je hausse un sourcil et souris, je suis vraiment contente pour lui.

- Ah oui ? Qui c'est ?

Parce que lui, contrairement à Thalia, il me parle !

- La fille là-bas.

Je m'empresse de redescendre son bras quand je vois qu'il fait un geste pour la pointer du doigt, c'est un truc à ne faire sous aucun prétexte ! Merlin ! Ce gamin n'a absolument aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec les filles… en même temps avec l'exemple que donne son frère on ne peut pas lui en vouloir !

La fille a les cheveux châtains et des yeux verts, et trop jeune pour moi bien qu'elle soit très jolie. Mais pas aussi jolie que Rose…

Non, je ne viens pas de penser ça ! Lapsus, total lapsus !

Heureusement pour moi, je suis sortie de mon délire quand je m'aperçois que Max me parle.

- … et je l'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aime bien et je me disais vu que tu es douée avec les filles, vu que et bien tu es une fille... et qu'il t'arrive de sortir avec des filles… et c'est totalement cool hein, donc je me demandais…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux quand il commence à radoter.

- C'est bon je t'aiderais !

- Vraiment ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux plein d'espoir et je n'arrive pas à retenir un rire à son expression.

- Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un te montre comment on fait vu que ton frère est trop nul pour t'expliquer.

Il sourit et a la tête d'un gamin de sept ans et c'est vraiment trop irrésistible, s'il fait tout ce que je lui dis il peut devenir un vrai tombeur.

- Oui et on commence tout de suite ! Va lui demander de danser, et pendant la danse tu lui demanderas ce qu'elle fait pour les vacances, mais laisse la parler, les filles adorent qu'on les écoute parler. Ensuite, si tout se passe bien et qu'elle a l'air de bien t'aimer, tu lui proposeras de venir avec toi pour la sortir à pré-au-lard de janvier, mais sans la forcer, laisse-lui une option de sortie. Est-ce que tu as tout bien compris ?

Son regard alterne entre moi et la fille de ses rêves et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il est en train de me faire un complexe d'infériorité alors avant qu'il ne se mette angoisser je le prends par la nuque pour que son regard reste fixé sur moi.

- Tu vas y arriver ! Ce n'est pas si dur, tu es mignon, et plus intelligent que la moitié des garçons de ton année réunis, ce qui est pas vraiment difficile mais c'est déjà ça, tu vas y arriver !

Il hoche la tête tant bien que mal et se dégage de mon emprise. Et après une dernière inspiration il se dirige vers la fille.

Je me mords la lèvre pour arrêter de sourire, je suis trop fière de lui !

Je croise le regard de Rose dans la foule, encore une fois. Elle me sourit, et elle est magnifique dans cette robe, j'ai bien fait de la lui acheter, c'est vrai quoi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser porter l'autre, ça aurait été un affront à la mode, et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

C'est moi ou il fait trop chaud ici ? Il faut que je sorte. Je m'éloigne de la salle de bal pour me retrouver dans le grand hall où quelques groupes sont regroupés. Je peux voir Scorpius, Jennifer et son frère, Linux ?

Je m'apprête à aller les voir mais quelqu'un saisit mon bras et m'entraîne vers un couloir isolé avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir. Je me débats quand je me rends compte de ce qu'il se passe.

- Hey, lâche-moi !

Mon agresseur obéit et heureusement sinon j'aurais dû me servir de mes talons aiguilles, et je ne veux pas les abîmer. Je me retourne pour voir qui a été assez malpoli pour me traîner ici de force. Et j'aurais dû m'en douter !

Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je serre les dents pour contrôler l'irritation que je sens monter en moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Liam ?

Il a l'air aussi énervé que moi, il ne s'encombre pas de préambule et commence directement. Sa voix est basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais ça ne le rend pas moins menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Cho ?

Dîtes moi que c'est une blague ! De toutes les raisons possibles pour cette confrontation celle-ci est de loin la plus ridicule ! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me moquer.

- Cho ? Oh tu l'appelles par son prénom, que c'est mignon !

Il est en colère, je peux dire par la façon dont ses poings se serrent que ça doit faire des semaines qu'il pense à cette conversation. Et l'anticipation plus ma façon de le provoquer doivent vraiment le rendre dingue.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ça ! Ce qui se passe entre Cho et moi, ça ne te regarde pas !

Il est bien trop proche de moi pour que la situation soit confortable, le mur est derrière moi, et ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'appelle monsieur muscle, il est assez imposant, et je suis quasiment coincée.

Mais bizarrement je n'ai pas peur, d'une part, parce que même s'il est furieux, il ne me fera aucun mal, c'est un gentleman, et d'autre part, parce que la peur n'est pas l'émotion prédominante à ce moment même. Et je suis moi même surprise par la quantité de venin présente dans ma voix.

- Peut être, mais ça regarde Rose ! Tu comptes lui mentir encore longtemps sur ta liaison à la Madame Robinson avec _Cho_?

Mon commentaire le prend au dépourvu donc je continue.

- Non sérieusement, tu es conscient qu'elle pourrait être ta mère ? Oh et que c'est illégal tant qu'on y est ?

Mais il semble faire une fixation sur mon dernier argument parce que ces accusations ne le font pas autant réagir.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Pourquoi tu te soucies de Rose ?

Je resserre les dents. Le truc c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis incapable de répondre à sa question avec une réponse honnête ou même une réponse cohérente. Il doit sentir mon incertitude, car je n'aime pas le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.

C'est dangereux, plus que sa colère, parce que cette réaction là m'atteint plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

- Non, ne me dis pas que…

Il rit, et je crois que j'ai jamais haï quelqu'un autant de toute ma vie… à part mon père.

- La ferme !

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que Rose se laissera avoir par ton baratin ? Désolé de briser tes fantaisies saphiques mais tu n'as aucune chance avec Rose ! Les liaisons sans lendemain ce n'est pas son genre, et tu sais ce qui est encore moins son genre ? Toi !

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Et essaie de me ressaisir, de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par ses paroles, parce que le fait est qu'il a tort, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une de mes conquêtes et c'est ça le problème.

- Oh et tu crois que tu auras toujours une chance quand elle saura que tu lui as préféré une femme ménopausée ?

Mes mots ont pour effet de mettre un terme à son amusement, et il reprend un pas menaçant vers moi.

- Tu ne diras rien à Rose. Tu m'entends ? Ça la ferait souffrir, et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir…

Il a l'air sincère, il semble même avoir des remords, et je fronce les sourcils, s'il ne veut pas la faire souffrir alors pourquoi la tromper ? Mis à part pour le sexe ?

Il comprend mon interrogation parce que ses traits se radoucissent et il soupire. Et je ne sais plus vraiment si ce qu'il ressent est de la colère ou juste de l'agacement.

- Écoute, je… cette… liaison avec Cho ce n'était pas prévu ok ? Je, j'aime Rose, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une fille vraiment super, mais… je suis tombé amoureux de Cho. Et ce n'est pas comparable.

Wow, alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! Il a la copine la plus parfaite qui puisse exister et il tombe amoureux d'une femme qui fera appel au botox dans moins d'une décennie. Quel manque de goût !

Mais le fait est que Rose sait, peut être pas tout mais elle sait qu'il n'est pas fidèle, et elle souffre, et ça me rend malade. Je ne peux pas supporter la pensée qu'elle puisse souffrir, rien que l'idée de la revoir pleurer me panique. Il doit tout arranger.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Rose t'aime et… il faut que tu arranges les choses ! Elle sait déjà que tu la trompes, et elle reste avec toi ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime, non ? Donc tu dois au moins faire des efforts pour la rendre heureuse.

Il m'étudie un moment, et je n'aime pas la façon dont il m'analyse. Mais après un moment il reprend calmement.

- Rose n'est pas amoureuse de moi, elle et moi ça ne marchera jamais parce qu'aucun de nous ne s'investit vraiment dans cette relation, en fait on est quasiment plus ensemble depuis quelques temps, ce n'est juste pas officiel… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas elle, alors je t'avertis si tu essaies quoi que ce soit pour la rajouter à ta liste de conquête tu auras affaire à moi.

Je suis étrangement soulagée qu'il soit aussi protecteur avec elle. Il est nul comme petit ami, mais il ferait un bon ami.

Je hoche la tête parce qu'après tout c'est stupide comme idée, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une de mes conquêtes, je ne veux pas coucher avec elle, je n'ai même pas envie d'elle… ok peut-être que ça c'était un mensonge vu qu'elle apparaît dans la plupart de mes rêves. Mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas la rajouter à ma liste, elle est… différente.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est tellement spéciale ?

Liam est parti, et je me retrouve seule dans ce couloir abandonné. L'idée de revenir au bal ne me tente pas, ça aurait même tendance à me rendre malade. Et c'est étrange parce que j'adore les bals, j'adore danser et j'adore trouver un partenaire avec qui finir la soirée mais, pas aujourd'hui.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Oh mon Dieu ! Quelque chose cloche chez moi !

Non sérieusement ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! J'ai chaud, mais en même temps j'ai la chair de poule. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat bien au dessus de son rythme normal. Et mon estomac est totalement en vrac, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'est amusé à nouer mes intestins.

Je repose ma tête contre le mur et ferme les yeux en espérant que toute ses sensations bizarres disparaîtront mais tout ce que ça fait, c'est imprimer l'image de Rose sous mes paupières.

Des flashs de mes derniers rêves remontent à la surface et ma respiration s'accélère ce qui a pour conséquence de faire battre mon cœur tellement vite qu'il pourrait s'échapper de ma poitrine à tout moment.

Il faut que ça s'arrête !

Je suis malade, c'est la seule explication, sûrement la grippe ou un autre virus de ce style. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, elle me donnera un remède, une potion au goût infâme ou une injection avec une seringue, peu importe, je m'en fiche, je veux juste arrêter de me sentir comme ça, c'est insupportable !

J'ouvre les yeux et marche en m'aidant du mur, vu que ma tête tourne trop pour que je puisse marcher droit toute seule.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché, je ne sais même pas où je suis pour tout dire, trop de pensées incohérentes se mélangent dans ma tête pour que je sois capable de réfléchir normalement. Mais je reconnais la forme de Casey, assise sur une des marches de l'escalier qui se présente devant moi, dos au mur, et les yeux fermés.

Elle a l'air misérable. Ma théorie sur une épidémie de grippe semble plus plausible maintenant !

- Casey ?

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux. Et force un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, mais après tout ils le font rarement.

- Hey, mini-moi ! Comment ça va ?

Je suis prise au dépourvu un moment, et laisse traîner mes yeux sur les marches de l'escalier mais il n'y pas de trace de flacon ou de seringue, et sa peau d'ivoire ne porte aucune marque de piqûre. Je soupire en soulagement. Et suis surprise par son rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je vais rechuter ?

Je me sens légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir été assez subtile mais laisse le sentiment passer, et réfléchis à la question un moment, car même si elle était rhétorique je pense qu'elle mérite une réponse.

Je m'assois sur la même marche mais me positionne de manière à lui faire face. Et après quelques secondes à trouver la bonne formulation je me lance, d'une voix hésitante.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que personne ne sait pourquoi tu as arrêté…

Elle me jauge avec curiosité, mais je soutiens son regard, parce que c'est vrai personne ne sait pourquoi elle a arrêté après avoir passé près de six ans continuellement défoncée. Même moi je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle baisse les yeux un instant avant de les relever, mais elle ne me regarde pas moi, non elle fixe un point au dessus de ma tête.

- Tu serais étonnée de tout ce qu'on est capable de faire par amour…

Oh mon Dieu !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Casey est amoureuse ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais osé visualiser. Mais le fait est que j'aurais peut-être dû m'en douter quand elle a commencé à me poser des questions sur le sujet.

Mais la question la plus importante, c'est de qui ?

Ma tête se remplit d'hypothèses et de scénarios tous plus fous les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche entraînent un black out total.

- Tu devrais le savoir…

Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Elle a l'air amusée, mais pas moi, elle vient d'insinuer que je suis… que je pourrais… enfin bref, que quelqu'un aurait pu m'envoûter, moi ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne tombe pas amoureuse c'est dans mon mode d'emploi ! Mes sentiments ont une date de péremption, tout le monde sait ça !

- Voyons tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tu agis normalement ces derniers temps.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle continue.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as chaud, tes mains son moites et ton rythme cardiaque accélère sans raison particulière à chaque fois que tu penses à elle… elle t'obsède…

Et alors ? C'est la grippe ! Je suis malade pas… amoureuse ! Et qui _elle_ ? Il n'y a pas de, _elle_ !

Et d'accord, je rêve de Rose au moins trois nuits par semaine, et je suis irrationnellement attirée par son physique, et j'aime beaucoup la dessiner mais ça c'est juste parce qu'elle est jolie et que ses traits sont incroyablement faciles à retranscrire sur papier mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'obsède et encore moins que je suis amoureuse d'elle.

C'est juste du désir purement charnel, rien de plus, ça va passer ! Et peu importe que ça fasse un mois depuis mon premier rêve.

Ma gorge est sèche, mes mains moites et les flashs du premier rêve me reviennent en mémoire. Mais je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête dans l'espoir qu'ils s'évaporent si je le souhaite assez fort.

Mais rien n'y fait et quand je réouvre les yeux, Casey a ce regard compatissant que je ne lui ai jamais vu et ça me tue ! Parce que c'est faux ! Elle se trompe ! Sûrement un effet de manque, elle a des hallucinations ou un truc de ce genre ! Parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que je sois…

- Non ! Je… Non tu te trompes.

Elle ne rajoute rien et je crois bien que le silence est la pire réponse que j'aurais pu espérer.

Je me lève et, après un dernier regard, monte les escaliers jusqu'à ce que je sois dans l'aile Nord et quelques pas plus tard, j'accélère jusqu'à ce que le seul moyen d'aller plus vite soit de courir, alors je cours.

J'ai besoin de voir Thalia, parce que c'est trop là ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas… C'est stupide comme idée ! Je ne fais pas de sentiments, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Et puis je le saurais quand même si j'étais… Oh mon dieu je ne suis même pas capable de le penser !

Je cours vers les quartiers de Thalia, les mots de Casey résonnent dans ma tête et tapent contre les parois de mon crâne comme un marteau piqueur et j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

Il faudra que je remercie Isabel de m'avoir conseillé une robe assez souple pour pouvoir courir. Et heureusement que j'ai quasiment appris à marcher avec des talons de cinq centimètres.

Le portrait à la bonne idée de s'ouvrir pour me laisser passer parce que je n'aurais pas ralenti.

La porte de sa chambre est fermée, mais je ne prends pas le temps d'y réfléchir et déboule enfin jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'intégrer la situation qui se présente sous mes yeux.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Je devrais vraiment arrêter de rentrer à l'improviste dans des pièces fermées !

Thalia est nue… et ce n'est pas la seule.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

J'étais déjà en état de choc à cause de ma confrontation avec Casey mais là je suis à deux doigts d'hyperventiler.

Thalia couche avec Potter ! Thalia couche avec Lily Luna Potter !

Et je n'ai rien vu ! Maintenant que j'ai la réponse sous les yeux toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboite. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? Elle passe son temps à faire ses « devoirs » de préfète, ou à fixer les Gryffondors ou à me demander d'être gentille avec Rose !

Attends une seconde…

C'est sa faute si j'ai ses sentiments, si mon cœur accélère à chaque fois qu'elle regarde dans ma direction et si je vois son visage à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ! Si elle ne m'avait pas demandé de me montrer gentille avec la meilleure amie de sa petite amie je ne serais jamais tombée… Enfin bref, c'est sa faute !

- Alex je peux tout t'expliquer !

Le temps que je contrôle ma respiration, Thalia a mis un T-shirt et probablement des sous vêtements aussi. Et elle s'approche de moi et je sais qu'elle va essayer de me calmer mais mon regard se dirige vers le lit où je peux voir Potter essayer de se couvrir et je sens ce sentiment désagréable monter en moi.

Je recule d'un pas et essaie de réfléchir assez longtemps pour trouver une manière cohérente de réagir, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis confuse et j'ai peur à cause des sentiments troublants que j'éprouve depuis quelques temps, mais plus que tout je suis en colère.

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? C'est une blague ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui agiter le drapeau arc-en-ciel ? T'étais vraiment obligée d'être un cliché ambulant ? Non mais t'as pensé à…

- Alex arrête !

Je sais que je suis blessante et injuste, mais les mots s'échappent de ma bouche et je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Je suis juste tellement furieuse ! Et j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'un ballon est en train gonfler à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et le seul moyen de laisser évacuer la pression c'est de continuer.

- Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter maintenant ? J'ai encore plein de trucs en réserve si tu veux savoir !

Elle saisit mon bras pour m'arrêter

- Alex arrête ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît…

Je me dégage de son emprise et la pousse loin de moi quand je vois qu'elle tend sa main vers moi.

- Non ! Tu as eu des mois pour t'expliquer ! Alors non !

- Alexia…

Potter s'est rhabillée apparemment, elle aurait dû continuer à se cacher après tout c'est quelque chose qu'elle semble faire très bien.

- Toi, ne me parle pas ! Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que tu te tapes ma meilleure amie je vais me retenir ?

Thalia me connaît assez bien pour savoir que je peux devenir ingérable quand je suis en colère, et elle s'interpose entre moi et sa « petite amie ».

- Alex, calme-toi.

Il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle me défie d'avancer, c'est le genre de regard qu'elle a quand elle protège quelqu'un qui lui est cher à n'importe quel prix mais jusqu'à présent il ne m'avait jamais été dirigé.

Et ça me frappe, elle l'aime. Elle est amoureuse de Potter, et cette nuit n'était sûrement pas la première, ça doit faire des mois qu'elles sont ensemble en secret.

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. J'essaie de respirer calmement mais c'est trop. Trop de choses à encaisser d'un coup, il faut que je parte, que j'évacue tout ça.

Donc c'est ce que je fais, je recule jusqu'à ce que je sois au portrait et sors. Et je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer les appels de Thalia même quand ils résonnent dans ma tête.

Et je cours.

Je veux juste que cette journée se termine, je n'en peux plus. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi, et que quand je reviendrais tout redevienne comme avant.

Je m'écrase sur mon lit en essayant de bannir toutes les informations que je viens d'apprendre en l'espace de ses dernières heures.

Mais je finis par tourner et retourner dans mon lit à chaque fois qu'une pensée perce le bouclier que j'ai instauré autour de mon esprit. Je ne réussis à m'endormir que quelques heures avant que Jennifer ne me réveille.

À mon réveil tout ce que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour oublier la veille revient en décuplé, et je sais même avant de regarder dans le miroir que j'ai une mine affreuse. Je suis toujours canon, j'ai juste l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours.

Je refuse d'aller déjeuner avec Jennifer prétextant que je dois encore faire ma valise avant le départ du Poudlard Express, ce qui n'est en fait pas vraiment un mensonge vu que ça fait des jours que je reporte le moment d'emballer mes affaires. Mais c'est principalement pour éviter Thalia.

Je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle a une liaison secrète avec la fille du pire ennemi de son père, une fille que soit dit en passant, je ne peux pas saquer, et qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

Je réussis à l'éviter jusqu'à la moitié du trajet en train, mais quand j'ai la mauvaise idée de sortir de mon compartiment je l'entends appeler mon nom alors qu'elle est au bout du wagon. Elle n'a jamais compris que quand quelqu'un t'évite, appeler son nom ne fait que le prévenir qu'il faut courir dans la direction opposée, ce que je fais.

Mais je devrais peut-être l'écouter quand elle me dit qu'il faut que je fasse plus attention à mon karma parce que je tombe sur la seule personne que j'ai encore moins envie de voir que Thalia.

- Alexia !

Rose est à moins d'un mètre de moi, et elle me sourit comme si ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de me voir. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur rate un battement avant de battre si fort que je me demande si c'est anatomiquement possible qu'il se détache de l'artère qui le relit au reste de mon corps.

- Rose…

Ma gorge est sèche au point où j'ai eu du mal à faire sortir ces deux syllabes, donc j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas vouloir avoir une conversation.

- Je te cherchais justement, je voulais te donner ça.

Et c'est maintenant qu'elle me le tend que je me rends compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, c'est de forme rectangulaire et entouré de papier cadeau. Et je fronce les sourcils en confusion parce que je suis peut-être paumée mais je sais que ce n'est pas Noël avant quelques jours, et que même si ça l'était elle n'aurait aucune raison de me faire un cadeau.

Elle semble comprendre parce qu'elle s'explique quand je ne fais aucun effort pour prendre le présent de ses mains.

- Et bien, tu m'as offert une robe, une robe très chère d'ailleurs et je me sens un peu coupable de ne rien te donner en retour, alors je sais que ce n'est pas comparable, mais joyeux Noël !

Elle sourit toujours et ses magnifiques yeux étincellent sous la lumière artificielle du train. Et je sais que je ne pourrais rien lui refuser tant qu'elle a ce regard. Donc j'accepte son cadeau mais nos mains s'effleurent et je sens la chair de poule parcourir mes bras. Alors que mon estomac est totalement sens dessus dessous.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et essaie d'agir avec assurance mais c'est incroyablement difficile quand j'ai l'impression de me noyer sous des vagues d'émotions.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, Isabel m'a donné la robe et je ne pouvais pas te laisser commettre un crime contre la mode sans réagir, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Techniquement ce n'est pas un mensonge, Isabel m'a donné la robe, en échange de ce que son père me devait pour l'espionnage industriel. Donc je ne l'ai pas payée, j'ai juste refusé d'être payée pour l'avoir.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance parce qu'elle rit, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire au son de sa voix.

- Alors merci d'être une citoyenne exemplaire pour le bien des tendances fashion… euh, je… il faut que j'y aille, mais passe de bonnes vacances.

Je hoche la tête et après ça elle part, et je me retrouve seule au milieu d'un wagon avec un cadeau dans les mains.

Et je n'ai jamais été très patiente avec les cadeaux que ce soit pour noël ou pour mon anniversaire, généralement je déchire l'emballage.

Mais cette fois je défais soigneusement le papier cadeau qui entoure ce qui semble être un livre, et j'ai envie de rire, parce que c'était assez prévisible mais étrangement je trouve ça adorable qu'elle m'offre un bouquin même si elle sait que je déteste lire autre chose que des magazines.

Mais j'ai le souffle coupé quand je peux discerner le titre « _Histoire de la mode_ ». Elle a pris la peine de trouver un livre qui pourrait me plaire, et je suis bien trop touchée par ce geste pour pouvoir nier plus longtemps.

Je suis amoureuse.

* * *

Tadam !

Alors ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, vu que comme je l'ai dit c'est un de mes préférés pour l'instant ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily !


	25. Lily 4

Note d'auteur :  Tadam ! Nouveau chapitre ! Et je tiens à remercier tous les fabuleux lecteurs qui m'ont envoyés des reviews lors du dernier chapitre, j'ai vraiment adorée les lire, ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^

Disclaimer : No comment...

* * *

Point de vue de Lily Luna Potter :

Je suis amoureuse.

Et si j'avais encore un doute, ce cadeau vient de l'effacer.

C'est Noël, et Noël chez les Potter est l'équivalent d'une réunion de famille, tout le monde est là. Albus Severus, Rose, Hugo, et leurs parents, Fleur et Bill et leurs enfants, grand-mère Molly, même James a fait l'effort de se libérer pour nous honorer de sa présence. Enfin, Leighton lui a fait faux bond pour passer Noël avec ses mères, du coup il est obligé d'être là, mais peu importe...

Ça n'a aucune importance, parce que j'ai dans les mains le plus beau pendentif que j'aie jamais vu, il est en argent ou peut-être bien en or blanc et est en forme de cœur, et au dos il y a une inscription « _L + T_ ». Et un morceau de parchemin accompagne le collier où je peux lire dans l'écriture appliquée de Thalia « _Demain, 11h au Chaudron Baveur, chambre 11… je t'aime »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme une malade !

Thalia a pris la peine de m'acheter un cadeau et de me l'envoyer le jour de Noël, et d'accord, j'ai fait pareil mais c'est toujours sympa de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à m'investir dans notre relation. Et elle veut me voir, et ça c'est un véritable soulagement, je n'étais pas sûre de comment elle se comporterait avec moi après la réaction de Parkinson, parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime mais sa meilleure amie a littéralement pété les plombs quand elle a appris pour nous deux. Et ok, elle ne l'a pas vraiment appris dans les meilleures conditions possibles mais tout de même.

Mon sourire attire l'attention de Rose parce qu'elle hausse un sourcil jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le pendentif, et elle penche légèrement la tête, comme quand elle résout un problème de potion.

Elle s'excuse auprès d'oncle Ron qui parle avec ma mère et tante Hermione et quitte ses côtés pour venir me voir.

- Alors ? Tu as eu des cadeaux sympas ?

Mes yeux descendent sur le pendentif et les siens font de même. Et j'allais m'expliquer… une explication vague mais suffisante où aucun nom n'aurait été cité pour étancher sa curiosité. Parce que j'ai confiance en Rose mais une meilleure amie qui pique une crise ça suffit, je n'ai pas envie d'infliger à Thalia une mauvaise réaction de plus.

Mais à ma grande surprise, nous sommes interrompues.

- Oh ! Un cadeau de Tadeus ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour me retrouver face à face avec mon père. Mon père qui force un sourire et essaie de se montrer subtil dans ses interrogations, le mot clef étant « essaie ».

J'ai le réflexe de cacher mes mains derrière mon dos. Parce qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'il lise le mot que Thalia m'a écrit, il ferait une attaque avec toutes les suppositions qu'entraîne ce genre de mot… la plupart étant concrétisées. Mais peu importe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mon père soit au courant que j'ai une vie sexuelle, ça le tuerait.

Mais il doit mal interpréter mon geste de préservation car il rit.

- Voyons ne sois pas timide, si je n'ai pas le droit de le rencontrer je peux au moins voir les cadeaux qu'il te fait, non ?

Je sens Rose froncer les sourcils, et je sais que ce n'est pas possible vu que j'ai le dos tourné mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle fronce les sourcils ! Mais vu qu'elle est là, et qu'elle connaît partiellement la situation, autant qu'elle m'aide.

Donc j'agite le mot dans mes mains le plus discrètement possible, comptant sur son intelligence renommée pour qu'elle capte l'allusion.

Ce qu'elle fait avec cinq secondes de trop pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être un génie.

Elle prend le parchemin de mes mains de manière à ce que mon père ne voit rien et je peux enfin lui montrer le pendentif dont Thalia m'a fait présent avec un sourire innocent.

Il le saisit et l'examine comme s'il était un expert, et je roule des yeux intérieurement, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit être en train de faire là ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé de l'estimer !

Après un moment qui me parut interminable, il relève les yeux vers moi. Et s'exprime doucement.

- Ce pendentif a dû coûter très cher.

Probablement.

Thalia aime me faire des cadeaux sublimes, et la plupart du temps, ce n'est rien pour elle. La valeur de l'argent n'est pas vraiment une notion qu'on lui a inculquée. Et si son père la néglige la plupart du temps, elle ne manque de rien au niveau matériel, il aurait même tendance à compenser.

Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux expliquer à mon père, donc je lui reprends le collier le plus discrètement possible, et réponds innocemment.

- Non, el… il trouve toujours de très bonnes imitations.

Il plisse les yeux et je ne sais pas très bien si c'est à cause de mon quasi lapsus ou du bobard que je viens d'improviser mais je suis rassuré quand il ne rajoute rien sur le sujet.

- Et bien, il a d'excellents goûts pour les bijoux. Bon je vais aller retrouver ta mère, à plus tard mon cœur.

Oui, elle a d'excellents goûts en général. Mais je ne peux pas répondre ça.

Je soupire de soulagement et me retourne pour me retrouver face à Rose qui n'a pas bougé.

- Tadeus ? Vraiment ?

Je me mords la lèvre, un peu coupable. Mais essaie d'éclaircir la situation.

- J'ai paniqué… tu sais ce que c'est.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

Parce que, non, Rose ne sait probablement pas ce que c'est de paniquer. Elle a l'habitude de tout planifier et de tout contrôler, ce qui évite de se retrouver sans plan de secours. Et même si je trouve ça totalement ennuyant, voire limite névrosé, ça évite de paniquer !

Mais peu importe parce qu'elle soupire.

- Il faut qu'on parle…

Et voilà ! Une autre crise de panique en route ! Je déteste ces mots, non mais sérieux ! C'est ultra flippant de dire ça à quelqu'un. Ça n'annonce que des mauvaises nouvelles ! « Il faut qu'on parle… je te quitte », « Il faut qu'on parle… on déménage », « Il faut qu'on parle… ton hibou est mort » ! Alors pourquoi laisser se construire l'anticipation et ne pas directement annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Je hoche la tête au ralenti, essayant de gagner du temps pour imaginer ce que Rose peut considérer comme une mauvaise nouvelle. Et elle m'entraîne vers les escaliers vérifiant que personne n'est à proximité, oh la, ça doit être une très très mauvaise nouvelle !

Oh elle est enceinte ! Non, pas crédible, elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait enfin consommé sa liaison avec Liam.

Elle a couché avec Parkinson ! Non… oui… peut-être ? D'un côté ce serait quelque chose qu'elle considérerait assez mauvais pour m'en parler mais de l'autre… elle ne coucherait jamais avec Alexia. Ce serait pas crédible, elle n'a même pas couché avec Liam alors que c'est le petit-ami parfait, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen pour qu'elle ait couché avec Parkinson qui est incapable de faire partie d'une relation de couple, et puis, élément non négligeable, pour Rose en tout cas, c'est une fille.

Elle a raté un examen ? Déjà plus probable… pitié faites qu'elle ait raté un examen !

Elle nous arrête et le fil de mes pensées est interrompu, elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je peux voir à quel point elle est sérieuse. Je retiens mon souffle en attendant qu'elle lâche la bombe.

- Je sais.

Je ne sais pas très bien si je suis censée pouvoir respirer ou pas. Parce que pour être honnête je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parle. Ma confusion doit être lisible sur mon visage parce qu'elle roule des yeux et m'éclaircit avec un chuchotement.

- Pour toi et Thalia, je suis au courant ! Je sais que Thalia est la fille mystère.

Oh oh…

Oh non ! Attends une seconde… Elle n'a pas l'air énervée, elle n'a pas non plus l'air de vouloir péter un câble, je n'ai pas encore entendu d'insulte. Elle semble attendre ma réaction alors que j'essaie d'analyser la sienne. Conclusion ?

- Tu… tu n'es pas en colère ?

Je dois paraître trop choquée parce qu'elle me regarde comme si j'avais la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Et c'est Rose, tout ce qui sort du domaine scolaire lui paraît stupide…

- Pourquoi je serais en colère ? Thalia est une fille super, et si elle te rend heureuse je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Pour vous deux.

Wow, elle est sincère, et je soupire de soulagement.

Ça nous fait une meilleure amie sur deux qui réagit bien ! Pas mal comme ratio.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé que je réagirais mal ?

Elle a cet air curieux, et là je sais que rien ne changera entre nous, Rose ne me déteste pas.

- C'est juste… Parkinson… elle n'a pas exactement bien pris la nouvelle.

Rose fronce les sourcils.

- Tu lui as dit à elle avant de me le dire à moi ?

Là, elle a l'air énervée. Je m'empresse d'expliquer avant que le ratio passe à deux sur deux qui réagissent mal.

- Quoi ? Non ! Elle… euh… elle nous a, surpris.

Rose a cette expression confuse, oh Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être naïve et innocente pour tout ce qui concerne le sexe ! Mais après un moment et un regard suggestif, elle commence à réaliser à quoi je fais allusion, si j'en crois son rougissement et ses bafouillages.

- Comment ça « surpris » ? Attends… tu veux dire… oh…oh… Sérieusement ?

Je ferme les yeux, pince les lèvres et hoche la tête. Au moins je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui traduire. C'est déjà ça.

- Je la comprends.

Hein ?

- Quoi ?

Non mais comment ça elle comprend Parkinson ? Leurs réactions sont totalement opposées, comment elle pourrait comprendre ?

- J'ai eu un moment pour me faire à l'idée, et j'aime bien Thalia. Mais Alexia, ça a dû lui faire un choc, et en plus… elle te déteste.

Elle ne me déteste pas… détester c'est trop fort, non ? Ok… peut être bien qu'elle me déteste mais j'ai jamais rien fait pour ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si cette fille a besoin d'être hostile à un certain nombre de personnes et qu'à cause d'une malheureuse coïncidence je fasse partie de ces personnes.

Mais avant que j'aie pu exposer ce point de vue à Rose, nous sommes interrompues par ma mère.

- Allez les filles venez, le repas est prêt ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas les garçons auront tout mangé.

Le repas se passe bien dans l'ensemble. Surtout après la grande nouvelle que nous annonce tante Fleur.

Elle est enceinte, encore, et grand-mère Molly a versé des larmes de joie, encore. À chaque fois qu'elle a un petit enfant en plus on dirait qu'elle a gagné un prix Nobel. Et qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu je suis vraiment heureuse aussi, mais pas à ce point.

Je suis même légèrement inquiète, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle va prendre un congé maternité très très bientôt, peut-être même à la rentrée si on suit le sens des conversations, et qu'on va avoir un professeur remplaçant pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Et les professeurs remplaçants sont toujours nuls ! Et vu que je passe mes ASPICs cette année, ça craint ! Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre un an de plus ?

Mais peu importe, la soirée fut comme les précédentes années, et je vais au lit tôt en espérant que demain arrive plus vite.

Le lendemain matin je descends doucement les escaliers faisant de mon mieux pour quitter la maison incognito après avoir laissé un mot disant que je suis sortie avec Rose. Je devrais probablement avoir honte de moi, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Rose me sert d'alibi. Et vu que pour une fois j'ai son consentement… en quelque sorte, je ne vais pas me gêner. Et puis ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à partir eux même pour faire leur devoir de citoyens et aller voter pour les élections ministérielles, où ils risquent d'être assaillis par des paparazzis, ce qui me laissera pas mal de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à se poser des questions.

Je tiens à peine en place quand je monte les escaliers de l'auberge, l'anticipation se fait ressentir. Et dès l'instant où je suis devant la porte de la chambre numéro 11, je sens ces papillons si familiers qui n'apparaissent que lorsque Thalia est dans les environs. Et je commence à sourire avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Et lorsque c'est fait, et que je suis dans la pièce à à peine quelques centimètres d'elle, tout explose, toutes mes sensations sont décuplées une fois que mes yeux sont connectés avec les siens. Et mon cœur bat tellement fort que je suis surprise qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Je ne sais pas très bien laquelle de nous deux bouge en premier, mais ça n'a aucune importance parce que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, et mes mains se perdent sous ses vêtements quand les siennes font de même. Jusqu'à tout ce qui reste de nous soit un entremêlement de membres. Et les seuls sons audibles sont nos respirations laborieuses et d'occasionnels gémissements.

- Tu m'as manqué…

J'essaie de faire revenir ma respiration à un rythme normal, mais c'est dur quand seulement un de ses sourires suffit à me couper le souffle. Nous sommes allongées sa tête sur mon épaule, son bras drapé autour de ma taille, elle joue avec le pendentif qu'elle m'a offert. Je la sens sourire, et je sens son souffle sur ma peau quand elle répond dans un soupir.

- Ça fait seulement cinq jours mais… tu m'as manqué aussi.

Cinq jours… seulement cinq jours et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu dans le désert sans eau pendant cinq mois. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne est comme une addiction, et j'en ai assez de devoir me retenir en public. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrai.

Mais j'ai dû passer trop de temps silencieuse parce qu'elle se repositionne, sa tête reposant sur sa main alors qu'elle me regarde surélevée.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Lui mentir ne me vient même pas à l'esprit. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre que je suis sérieuse.

- Je veux qu'on soit ensemble officiellement.

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils, elle n'a pas l'air contre l'idée, juste surprise, le temps qu'elle puisse réagir je lui expose mes arguments.

- Juste à Poudlard, Rose et Parkinson sont déjà au courant de toute façon, et ça fait assez longtemps qu'on est ensemble pour être solide et…

Elle m'embrasse avant que je ne puisse continuer, et je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle se sert de mon incapacité à lui résister pour me distraire. Mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci…

Ok, peut être que ça marche…

- Arrête, je suis sérieuse !

Elle retire sa main qui s'était égarée sous les draps, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire sortir un soupir déçu. Mais ça en vaut la peine, je dois être forte !

- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses… s'il te plait ?

Elle expire lentement, et se laisse tomber de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur mon oreiller, je me retourne sur le côté pour pouvoir lui faire face. Et après un moment qui me parut interminable, elle finit par parler.

- Je… je ne suis pas vraiment contre, c'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses à prévoir, et de personnes à prévenir avant de s'afficher ensemble. Et on ne peut pas être sûres que nos parents ne seront pas au courant, après tout ta tante est la directrice !

Ma copine est super intelligente ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Mais elle continue de manière plus hésitante.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que s'afficher devant Alex soit une bonne idée pour l'instant.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas si je me sens plus coupable ou contrariée. Je me sens coupable à cause de la manière dont Parkinson l'a découvert, mais contrariée à l'idée qu'elle soit en colère contre Thalia à cause de ça. Je savais qu'elle était égoïste, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point !

- Elle ne te parle toujours pas ?

Thalia répond distraitement, alors qu'elle dessine des formes aléatoires sur mon bras du bout de ses doigts.

- Pas vraiment, elle a passé la journée de Noël à lire un livre, non sérieusement, un livre ! C'est pour dire jusqu'où elle est prête à aller pour m'éviter.

Je suis incapable de me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Parkinson avec un livre dans les mains. Mais bizarrement Thalia ne semble pas aussi affectée que ce que j'aurais pensé, étant donné que sa meilleure amie refuse de lui adresser la parole.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit à mon inquiétude et soupire avant de répondre.

- Oui, je vais bien. Je connais Alex par cœur, ça lui passera, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Et puis elle est comme une sœur pour moi, je pense même qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le devenir pour de vrai si nos parents continuent comme ça… Mais le fait est qu'elle est ma famille, on pardonne tout à sa famille.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être étonnée, Thalia a l'air si sûre d'elle. Personnellement, je ne me fie pas assez à Alexia pour ne pas être rancunière. Mais Thalia lui fait confiance et par conséquent je suis obligée de lui faire confiance aussi.

- Dooonc, pour la relation publique, pas tout de suite ?

Thalia sourit doucement et se penche pour me donner un dernier baiser.

- Bientôt.

Quand je rentre chez moi, quelques heures plus tard, c'est avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, on s'est arrangé pour se voir tout au long des vacances.

Mais je suis obligée de contrôler mon euphorie parce que quand je rentre ma mère est dans la cuisine.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ta virée avec Rose ?

Je n'aime pas son ton suspicieux, je trouve ça stressant. Mais je ne me laisse pas intimider et fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien, très bien…

Elle hausse un sourcil… et oh Merlin ! Elle sait que je mens !

Soudainement je me demande si elle sait pour d'autres choses comme le pot de fleur que j'ai cassé quand j'avais sept ans et que j'ai accusé Albus Severus par exemple ou quand j'ai volé une bouteille de whisky pur feu, vingt ans d'âge du cabinet de liqueur de mon père, pendant les vacances de ma sixième année et que j'ai dénoncé James ou… qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle est au courant pour Thalia ?

Mais mon moment de panique passe quand James déboule dans la maison, marmonnant. Et tout ce que je comprends sont les mots : Leighton, poser, lapin, et jamais disponible.

Faut croire que depuis leur dernière relation les rôles se sont inversés, maintenant c'est elle qui le fait galérer et c'est lui qui est à ses pieds. Mais pour être honnête je me fiche pas mal de la vie amoureuse de James.

Après deux semaines sensationnelles, on rentre enfin à Poudlard, et pour une fois je ne peux pas dire que les vacances ont été tranquilles !

Le train s'arrête, et après avoir contrôlé que tout le monde soit sorti du wagon je m'apprête à retrouver Rose mais j'aperçois quelqu'un avancer vers moi à grande vitesse avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte.

C'est Alexia, et elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, elle n'a pas non plus l'air de vouloir ralentir, et je commence légèrement à paniquer. Mais avant d'avoir pu bouger je me retrouve plaquée plutôt violemment contre la porte d'un des compartiments.

J'essaie de me débattre mais elle m'immobilise avec un de ses bras pressé contre mon cou.

Elle a ce regard, et je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir peur parce qu'après tout, elle n'est qu'une fille qui fait une taille 0, elle est sûrement plus légère que moi, et je la battrais probablement dans un duel, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est très intimidante.

Et cette pensée est confirmée quand elle ouvre la bouche.

- Écoute moi bien Potter, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Tu lui brises le cœur et je te ferais tellement mal que même ton super papa ne pourra rien faire pour toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle a ce regard, et le ton de sa voix est dangereusement bas et j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur. Parce que ce n'est peut-être qu'une fille qui fait une taille mannequin, mais c'est aussi une fille qui me plaque contre un mur pour quelqu'un qu'elle aime… Et il ne faut jamais sous estimer la force d'une fille qui a fait du Quiddich pendant trois ans.

Et je sais que ce genre de position n'est pas l'idéal pour avoir une révélation, mais c'est à ce moment précis que je comprends qu'Alexia est en fait quelqu'un de bien. Et ok, là elle me menace de blessures multiples, mais elle le fait pour Thalia. Elle le fait pour protéger Thalia, pour s'assurer que je ne la fasse pas souffrir. Le genre de choses que Scorpius est censé faire mais qu'il ne fera jamais puisqu'il n'est même pas au courant ou qu'il s'en fiche totalement. Elle a mon respect pour ça.

Et elle mérite d'être rassurée, elle mérite de savoir que je ne blesserais jamais Thalia, qu'elle peut me la confier, et me faire confiance pour veiller sur elle.

Donc j'essaie de lui donner un regard chargé de sens et de transmettre toute ma sincérité dans ces quelques paroles.

- Comme du cristal.

Elle me jauge une dernière fois avant de me relâcher et de partir sans un mot, mais je la retiens. J'ai besoin qu'elle l'entende.

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

Elle se retourne, et me regarde un moment, et je lui laisse un instant pour m'analyser parce qu'elle en a besoin, après ce qui semble être une éternité, elle brise enfin le silence.

- Je sais… je voulais juste être claire, au cas où.

Elle se redirige vers la sortie et ouvre la porte mais s'arrête au dernier moment et rajoute comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à dire après ce genre de rencontre.

- Oh et, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amies, je te déteste toujours !

Bon retour à Poudlard !

* * *

Finis !

Votre avis ?

Le prochain chapitre sera, Leighton !


	26. Leighton 5

Note de l'auteur : C'est pas fantastique cette régularité ? ;) Encore un chapitre dans les temps, et le dernier avant la rentrée ! -' Mais bon il nous reste encore un week end alors profitez en bien ! Merci à tous mes fabuleux lecteurs, vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ^^

Disclaimer: bla bla bla...

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

- Bon retour à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas si c'est censé être drôle mais je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres donc je suppose que oui.

Casey et moi sommes dans mon lit, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de défaire mes valises.

C'est comique dans un sens, j'étais censée mettre fin à cette… chose entre nous, et pourtant j'ai quasiment passé toutes mes vacances avec elle. Merlin, j'ai même refusé les invitations de James tellement elle m'obnubilait.

Mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Elle apparaissait aux moments les plus opportuns et me distrayait avant que je ne puisse réfléchir clairement à la situation. Et quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'elle le faisait exprès. C'est comme si elle refusait de me laisser passer une seule seconde assez lucide pour pouvoir mettre un terme à cette liaison. C'est probablement le cas en fait.

Elle s'est comportée de manière bizarrement attentionnée pendant toutes les vacances, et je sais que c'est sa façon de me faire baisser ma garde mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir que c'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne, elle frappe quand on s'y attend le moins, et il ne faut pas que je me laisse avoir.

- Stop… arrête, on va être en retard.

Mes protestations sont faibles et j'essaie de la repousser avec plus de volonté, mais c'est peine perdue quand elle positionne sa bouche à cet endroit spécial sur mon cou. Et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres.

- S'il te plaît…

Je soupire, et prie à moitié pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il faut vraiment qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard à cette réunion obligatoire. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle m'écoute, c'est pour ça que je suis surprise quand elle se retire.

Et je le regrette presque parce qu'elle me fixe avec ses yeux tellement clairs qu'ils pourraient passer pour du cristal. Et je peux y voir tellement d'émotions que c'en est presque douloureux, donc je détourne la tête pour ne plus les voir, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours sentir son regard, et ma peau brûle sous son intensité.

Mais après un moment qui me paraît interminable elle se lève du lit, et je peux entendre le bruit de ses vêtements quand elle les enfile. Et quand je fais assez confiance à mes jambes pour être sûre de ne pas tomber si je me lève, je fais de même.

On ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle des professeurs mais le silence est loin d'être réconfortant car je peux sentir tous les non-dits suspendus entre nous.

Une fois installées, elle à côté de Fleur et moi près de Londubat et Londubat, la directrice ouvre la réunion.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses mots, toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers Casey. Par exemple, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait enfin fait la paix avec Fleur. Ou contrariée que son père n'ait pas pris la peine de se libérer pour passer Noël avec elle.

Et sans même y penser ma main glisse dans ma poche et je trace du doigt le contour de la barrette qui s'y trouve.

_Le bal de Noël vient de se terminer et James se comporte en vrai gentleman et me raccompagne à mes quartiers. Nous nous arrêtons devant le tableau, et je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il a en tête. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas d'humeur à le faire__ entrer__. _

_A mon grand soulagement, il me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue. _

_- J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée Leighton, et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de refaire ça. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais passer du temps avec toi…_

_Il a ce regard, doux et sincère qu'il ne porte que très rarement et je souris parce que ça se passe exactement comme j'en rêvais. _

_- Moi aussi, James._

_Les mots quittent mes lèvres naturellement, par habitude, mais ils laissent un goût désagréable sur ma langue quand je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas entièrement la vérité. _

_Il lève ma main et y dépose un baiser sans me quitter des yeux. Et après ce qui a l'air d'un trop long moment me fait __ses__ adieux. _

_- À très bientôt._

_Je lui donne un dernier sourire avant de disparaître derrière le tableau. Je reste contre la porte un moment, les yeux __fermés__ et je peux enfin respirer maintenant qu'il n'est plus là à se comporter comme le parfait __gentleman__, et à me traiter comme une princesse. _

_- Mauvaise soirée ?_

_Je sursaute à peine au son de la voix de Casey, parce que bizarrement je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle soit là. _

_Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Si je le fais, je sais que je n'aurais plus aucune volonté. J'ai été distraite toute la soirée à cause d'elle, à cause de sa beauté. Et j'essaie de me répéter que ce n'est qu'artificiel, que c'est l'effet de ses __gènes__ de __Vélane__. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de suffoquer à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Je suis __fatiguée__, et mes pieds me font mal, je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre elle ce soir, pas la force de déchiffrer ses allusions et de trouver les pièges qui se cachent __derrière__ ses paroles. _

_Je l'entends bouger, elle ne doit être qu'à quelques pas de moi maintenant, mais elle s'arrête avant d'avoir __franchi__ la distance entre nous et répond à ma question._

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. _

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent sans mon accord. Et j'ai le souffle coupé._

_Elle ne __s__'est pas __changée__, elle est toujours dans sa robe de bal, la robe__ préférée__ de sa mère, son maquillage intact. Elle est insolemment belle. Mais pas comme à son habitude, pas de manière provocatrice. Non, on dirait un ange. _

_Avec son sourire mystérieux, et ses yeux d'une clarté éblouissante, sa peau qui ne montre aucun signe d'imperfection. Et la robe, son tissu brille à cause de la lumière que reflète la lune. À ce moment précis, elle est une vision de rêve. Elle possède le genre de beauté que les peintres essaient sans succès de retranscrire dans leurs œuvres._

_Et je suis paralysée, je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. J'ai passé toute la soirée à éviter de la regarder, à laisser une distance de sécurité entre nous, à me concentrer sur James et ce qu'il me fait ressentir. _

_Mais là, elle est tellement proche, et elle reprend sa marche et diminue l'espace qui nous sépare, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez près pour que je puisse sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Mais je sais que peu importe le parfum qu'elle utilise, elle sent toujours la cerise. _

_Et son odeur m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. C'est pour ça que je ne remarque pas de suite quand elle place une petite boîte dans ma main droite. _

_Mais après elle murmure quelque chose dans mon oreille et je suis __sortie__ de ma transe._

_- Joyeux anniversaire. _

_Je fronce les sourcils en confusion parce que ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, je suis née en janvier. _

_Mais elle m'embrasse et c'est tellement doux, tellement sincère que j'oublie tout le reste. Elle se retire du baiser et prend ma main, celle où la boîte ne se trouve pas, recule et m'entraîne avec elle, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la chambre. _

_Elle encercle ma taille et défait lentement la fermeture éclair de ma robe, sans quitter mon regard une seule seconde. Jusqu'à ce que la robe se retrouve à mes pieds et je laisse tomber la boîte. _

_J'hésite un moment mais finis par laisser mes doigts glisser sur sa robe, jusqu'au nœud qui la retient au niveau de sa nuque, je répète dans ma tête, comme un mantra « Juste pour ce soir ». _

_Juste pour ce soir et après ce sera __fini__. _

_Sa robe rejoint la mienne._

_Juste pour ce soir, je m'autorise à la regarder pour de vrai, je laisse mes yeux admirer son corps._

_Elle réduit l'espace, et repose son front contre le mien, et pour une fois c'est moi qui prend l'initiative, je l'embrasse._

_Juste pour ce soir, ça a un sens. _

_Le lendemain matin je me réveille en premier, je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et mon cœur accélère quand je me souviens de la nuit dernière. Je panique. Et fait de mon mieux pour me libérer de son emprise sans la réveiller. _

_Une fois debout j'enfile ma robe de chambre sans bruit et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre mais je trébuche et ne __réussis__ à regagner l'équilibre qu'au dernier moment. Mon regard se porte sur ce qui a __failli__ causer ma chute et je me rends compte que ce sont les robes. _

_Je les prends et les __pose__ sur une chaise, mais quelque chose tombe. Par réflexe je tourne la tête vers Casey, mais elle se contente de bouger dans son sommeil, sa tête reposant maintenant sur mon oreiller et son bras étendu à l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon corps. _

_Elle semble si paisible, si innocente. _

_J'avale difficilement ma salive, et reporte mon regard sur la boîte demeurant par terre. C'est le cadeau que Casey m'a offert et j'hésite un moment avant de me baisser pour le ramasser. Et puis après avoir débattu avec moi-même quelques minutes pour savoir si oui ou non je devais l'ouvrir, ma curiosité finit par l'emporter. Et je soulève le couvercle. _

_Dans la boîte se trouve une simple barrette. _

_C'est une barrette en bois foncé, ornée de motifs dorés. Du genre de celle que je portais quand j'étais encore étudiante. Je l'ai __perdue__ après m'être __battue__ avec Casey quand on __était__ encore à la fac, le jour où James a rompu avec moi._

_Pour n'importe qui ce ne serait pas grand-chose mais ça me ramène à notre première nuit ensemble il y a un an jour pour jour. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. C'est __**notre**__ anniversaire. _

_Ma gorge se serre, et mes yeux piquent. Et je suis __envahie__ par bien trop de __sentiments__ pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Il faut que ça s'arrête, vraiment ! Ça commence à devenir alarmant, ça commence à ressembler à une vraie relation. _

_Je glisse la barrette dans la poche d'une de mes vestes sans vraiment faire attention à laquelle c'est et __pars__ prendre une douche._

_Mais même l'eau brûlante n'enlève pas les picotements que je ressens au bout de mes doigts. _

Mes doigts picotent.

Mais je suis ramenée à la réalité par les réactions que suscitent les mots de la directrice. Tout le monde a l'air surpris mais heureux à la fois, toute leur attention étant reportée sur Fleur, et tout ce que j'entends autour de moi sont des félicitations. Et peut-être que j'aurais dû écouter.

J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'on allait juste parler des activités sur l'orientation pour la semaine prochaine. Mais bon, apparemment pas.

Donc je souris et la félicite à mon tour, alors que Casey hausse un sourcil, amusée quand elle me voit faire.

D'après ce que je comprends de la situation, Fleur est enceinte, et elle va prendre son congé dans deux semaines. Mais alors qui va reprendre ses cours ?

À mon grand soulagement, ce n'est pas un sujet qui a déjà été abordé dans la réunion, puisque la directrice enchaîne sur ça.

- Par conséquent, ses cours seront repris par un remplaçant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà trouvé le parfait candidat et il est plus que compétent pour reprendre cette matière.

Elle ne cite pas de nom et esquive même la question quand elle lui est posée, je suppose qu'on ne découvrira l'identité du gars que dans deux semaines.

La réunion est terminée après les dernières félicitations délivrées à Fleur, et je m'apprête à regagner mes quartiers pressée de finir cette journée pour pouvoir enfin regagner le rythme après le premier jour de la rentrée quand j'entends mon nom.

- Leighton.

Je me retourne surprise par le son de cette voix.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Casey nous observer du seuil de la salle des professeurs. Mais je reporte mon attention sur James et force un sourire.

- Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir pour une promenade ?

Mes yeux trouvent intuitivement ceux de Casey qui nous observe toujours, son regard illisible. Et ma réponse sort avant que je n'ai pu y penser.

- Avec plaisir.

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne vers le prochain couloir, et je sens la brûlure du regard de Casey jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue.

Je ne me sens pas coupable. J'ai pris la bonne décision. Quel message ça aurait donné si j'avais dit non ?

Casey et moi, il faut que ça s'arrête et pour ça il faut que James et moi retrouvions ce que nous avions avant… Et que je trouve la volonté de dire non à Casey la prochaine fois. J'ai juste à essayer plus fort.

Ces vacances… ce n'était pas réel, c'est comme les amours d'été, ça paraît super sur le moment, mais sur le long terme ça ne peut pas marcher. Notre relation va finir par se compliquer, enfin encore plus que cela ne l'est déjà et à la fin je vais finir par souffrir.

Je retrace les gravures sur la barrette du bout des doigts. Et je sais que je vais souffrir quand ça se finira. Parce que ça va se finir, il n'y a même pas à en douter, c'est impossible que ça puisse durer entre nous, alors autant mettre un terme au suspens et choisir moi-même la fin.

James nous guide jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et nous marchons dans la fraicheur de l'hiver en silence.

Nous marchons au bord du lac et je suis soudainement mal à l'aise, j'en veux un peu à James de nous avoir amenés ici, j'évite toujours le lac. Souvenir traumatisant et tout ça. J'avais espéré qu'il se souvienne aussi de pourquoi je déteste ce lac, mais apparemment cinq années lui ont suffit à oublier.

_Le bal de Noël était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie,__ James m'avait invitée après des mois à nous tourner autour__. Mais bien sûr il faut que cette soirée magique soit gâchée, et qui d'autre que Casey pour ça ?_

_Et elle n'est même pas présente à cet instant. Mais la seule mention de son nom a tout déclenché._

_James est allé nous chercher à boire, mais je commence à m'impatienter et décide de le rejoindre. J'approche de la table de rafraîchissement quand j'entends Hugo Weasley parler à quelqu'un dont je ne distingue pas le visage. _

_- Nott ? Sérieusement ? T'as fait fort mec, elle est trop canon !_

_Je roule des yeux, encore un pour qui Casey a écarté les cuisses ! La liste « les mecs que Casey a utilisé pour sa rébellion contre l'autorité patriarcale » ressemble plus à un dictionnaire qu'à un timbre poste selon les rumeurs. Et ça ne m'__étonnerait__ pas qu'elles soient vraies. _

_Mais je m'arrête abruptement quand la personne à qui il parle se retourne, James. _

_Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. James a couché avec Casey. _

_Je peux quasiment entendre mon cœur se briser. Des larmes essaient de s'échapper de mes canaux lacrymaux mais je les refoule. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'arrive à comprendre à cet instant._

_Casey, espèce de… sale petite garce !_

_Je me retourne et la cherche des yeux dans la grande salle, je la vois sortir dans le grand hall et m'empresse de la poursuivre, j'arrive à temps pour la voir sortir dehors. Et je ne prends même pas un instant pour réfléchir tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal et que c'est de sa faute, comme toujours. _

_Elle s'éloigne vers le lac, et grâce au clair de lune, je peux voir une fiole briller dans sa main. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Elle ne peut même pas tenir une soirée sans se défoncer !_

_J'accélère, je veux qu'elle soit lucide quand je lui crierais dessus, il y aura même peut-être une gifle ou deux. _

_Elle ne s'aperçoit de ma présence que lorsque la seringue et le flacon qu'elle avait dans les mains tombent quand je la pousse. Elle regagne l'équilibre bien vite, et me regarde surprise d'avoir été __interrompue__, mais bien vite elle semble __agacée__ et plisse les yeux avant de sortir une réplique venimeuse. _

_- Tu ne devrais pas __aller__ profiter du bal avant que ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit, Cendrillon ?_

_Je suis trop furieuse pour enregistrer l'insulte._

_- Pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Tu peux jouer les __traînées__ avec n'importe quel mec de l'école je m'en__ fous__, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu le choisisses lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tellement besoin de me faire du mal ?_

_Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues mais je ne m'en soucie pas et continue à crier. Casey ne répond pas, son regard illisible, elle semble bizarrement calme et je me demande vaguement si c'était sa première dose de la soirée. Mais cette pensée me rend encore plus en colère, et son manque de réaction ne fait que décupler la rage que je ressens._

_- Dis quelque chose ! _

_Je la pousse quand elle ne montre __aucune réaction, __elle recule à peine alors je recommence jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se retrouve plus qu'à quelques mètres du lac. _

_- Arrête._

_J'entends à peine le son de sa voix, mais elle saisit mes poignets pour __arrêter__ mon prochain geste et répète plus fort._

_- Arrête ! _

_- Alors réponds, pourquoi ?_

_Elle semble réfléchir à la question quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire cruel ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, et je sais que je ne vais pas aimer sa réponse __peu__ importe qu'elle mente ou pas. _

_- Parce que j'en avais envie… parce que je le pouvais._

_Sa voix est basse mais froide, elle me glace le sang, et je m'aperçois enfin que l'air de l'hiver mord ma peau. Les seules exceptions sont mes poignets qui brûlent au contact de ses mains. Et tout d'un coup la brûlure se __répand__ dans tout mon être et le « mode pause » dans lequel on était est enfin terminé._

_Je me débats pour libérer mes poignets, et la pousse plus fort que toutes les autres fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à un pas de la rive. Mais alors que j'allais répéter mon geste, elle saisit mes __avant-bras__ et échange nos positions. _

_Et la prochaine chose que je sens c'est l'eau, tout autour de moi. _

_L'eau est froide, __gelée__ en fait. J'__essaie__ de lutter et de me débattre contre le liquide qui m'entoure, mais je panique et ne me souviens plus des gestes à faire pour remonter à la surface, tout ce que j'arrive à intégrer c'est que je risque de mourir d'hypothermie dans les prochaines minutes._

_L'air commence à se faire rare dans mes poumons et j'ouvre la bouche et inspire par réflexe mais tout ce que ça fait c'est me donner l'impression d'étouffer, l'eau s'engouffre dans mes poumons, et je reviens sur mon précédent jugement, je peux mourir __noyée__ dans les prochaines secondes. Et je crois que c'est une mort bien pire que l'hypothermie._

_Ma vision s'__obscurcit__, je n'arrive plus à lutter, mes mouvements sont fébriles jusqu'à ce que je ne sois même plus capable de bouger. Et la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité c'est la forme de ce qui paraît être un ange, avec les yeux d'un bleu plus limpide que l'eau qui nous entoure, nager vers moi. _

_Quand je me réveille, __étendue__ sur le sol près du lac, c'est au son de la voix de James. _

_- Leighton, respire, Leighton !_

_Je__ souris__ faiblement quand j'ouvre les yeux pour voir son visage inquiet. Et ses beaux yeux bleus._

_Il m'a __sauvée__._

_C'est la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit. Comme dans les contes de fée, il est mon prince charmant. _

_Quand il se rend compte que je suis __éveillée__ il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort, et se fiche totalement que je trempe son costume bizarrement sec. _

Je frissonne à cause du souvenir de cette soirée effroyable.

J'ai peur de l'eau depuis ce soir là. Être passée à deux doigts de mourir noyée peut faire ce genre de chose à une personne. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment que j'ai vraiment commencé à haïr Casey. Je l'ai toujours tenue responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que j'arrivais à enregistrer c'était que Casey avait failli me tuer.

Peut-être que si je m'accrochais encore à cette idée, ce serait plus facile d'annihiler tous les progrès qu'on a fait, de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle…

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cette pensée, c'est ridicule, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Casey, rien !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je sursaute à la voix de James, j'avais oublié qu'il était près de moi. Je fausse un sourire et réponds.

- Oui très bien, j'ai juste un peu froid.

Il me rend mon sourire et nous reprenons notre marche silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je ne supporte plus le silence.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard ?

Il s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à celui de Casey, ses yeux sont d'un bleu plus foncé, plus terne, juste plus… commun. Il prend une profonde inspiration et un moment j'ai peur qu'il rompe avec moi, encore. Mais il serre ma main plus fort et commence légèrement hésitant, et je suis étonnée par le manque de son assurance habituelle.

- En fait, je voulais te voir. Pour savoir si… si peut-être j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit qui ait pu te vexer ? Ou t'offenser ?

Je fronce les sourcils en confusion, et il doit comprendre parce qu'il continue.

- Tu as rejeté toutes mes invitations durant ces vacances, et je me suis dit que c'est peut-être parce que tu n'avais pas envie de me voir.

Je panique un moment, à quoi je pensais ? James Potter est l'homme de mes rêves et il est à mes pieds, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, alors pourquoi est-ce que je gâche tout ?

Il faut que je me rattrape, que j'arrange tout, que je fasse ce que je suis censée faire pour que tout revienne à la normale, pour que tout soit comme c'est supposé être. Pour que j'atteigne le but que j'ai toujours visé maintenant qu'il est plus près que jamais.

J'improvise avec la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Non, non pas du tout, j'ai juste… euh… mes mères, je voulais passer plus de temps avec mes mères, avec le travail et leurs voyages c'est dur de pouvoir se retrouver et elles me manquaient vraiment, j'avais juste besoin de les retrouver un peu.

Il paraît soulagé, il soupire et présente un sourire béat, preuve qu'il m'a crue.

- Wow, ok, je comprends, je… je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit ça, j'ai…, tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre.

Il rit comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais dit, et j'essaie de faire pareil. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité à peine présent au début menace de m'envahir quand il partage ses doutes, et je me force à sourire, comme si je trouvais ça drôle malgré la boule dans ma gorge.

Je m'apprête à le rassurer avec des paroles qui ne seront que des mensonges, mais mon regard se porte par hasard sur une des fenêtres de l'aile Est du château, et je jurerais pouvoir y discerner la forme d'une personne. Et je sais exactement qui c'est quand je sens des picotements familiers sur ma peau. Casey.

Mon regard reste fixé sur cette fenêtre du troisième étage. Et quand je parle ma voix est bien plus fébrile malgré l'assurance que j'essaie de faire passer dans mes mots, et je suis sûre que s'il y faisait plus attention James pourrait y percevoir un tremblement.

- Non, il n'y a personne d'autre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Qui a envie de taper Leighton ?

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de Rose ;) Par contre je vais espacer mes publication à une toute les deux semaines, parce qu'avec la rentrée qui arrive je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire et je préfère être régulière. ^^


	27. Rose 5

Note d'auteur: Ce chapitre est dédicacé à tous ceux qui ont du traverser l'épreuve de la rentrée scolaire ! Parce que je sais que j'avais dit que je le publierais que dans deux semaines mais j'ai pas pu tenir jusque là. Une semaine c'est trop long quand on a cours tous les jours ! Et puis, ce chapitre c'est un de ceux que j'ai dans la tête depuis le début, et j'avais trop hâte de le partager ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez... et je risque d'avoir involontairement écris une scène assez clichée, mais à ce niveau c'est plus fort que moi, l'influence d'un nombre trop important de comédies romantiques a affecté ma façon de voir les choses. ;)

Disclaimer : Si je possédais l'œuvre de J.K Rowling je prendrais pas la peine de faire des études !

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

- Je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Les mots ne me font pas aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais. En fait, bizarrement je me sens… soulagée ? Soulagée qu'il se montre honnête et aborde le sujet, soulagée qu'il limite le nombre de mes choix sur comment gérer la situation.

Mais je reste de marbre devant Liam, parce que je sais que je suis censée mal réagir, je suis censée hurler, crier, pleurer. Étrangement, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Je ne suis pas en colère, je ne suis même pas triste pour tout dire. Donc je me contente de ne pas réagir du tout.

- Très bien.

Il ne semble pas surpris par mon calme, peut-être qu'en fin de compte il savait déjà que je savais.

Il y a une pause où aucun de nous ne sait vraiment quoi dire. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé dire dans ce genre de situation ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Je réfléchis à la question quelques secondes, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment procéder, je suis nulle pour tout ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Donnez moi des interrogations sur des sujets scolaires, et je réponds à tout en un temps record, mais les relations de couple ce n'est pas mon domaine, il n'y a aucun livre, aucun mode d'emploi, les réponses sont aléatoires et manquent parfois de toute logique. Et je suis totalement perdue.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il soupire, et je crois qu'au bout du compte il est aussi perdu que moi.

- On se sépare ? On reste ensemble ?

Je fronce les sourcils, est-ce que c'est si simple que ça ?

Si on se sépare, un tas de rumeurs vont apparaître pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi le couple star de Poudlard s'est désagrégé. Ma mère me posera des tas de questions pour connaître la raison de notre rupture et elle m'en voudrait sûrement d'avoir laissé filer le gendre idéal.

Si on reste ensemble, on évite toute cette effervescence, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme avant, pas quand on sait tout les deux que rien de ce qu'il y a entre nous ne ressemble à de l'amour, à une vraie relation. Lily et Thalia ressemblent plus à un couple que nous et pourtant elles sont obligées de se cacher.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? La réponse c'est aucun des deux, il faut trouver une autre alternative. Peut-être que…

- On ne se sépare pas !

Il fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à me questionner mais je le coupe pour m'expliquer.

- Officiellement on ne se sépare pas. On continue comme avant, officiellement on est toujours le couple parfait, mais officieusement tu peux faire ce que tu veux… À moins que tu ne veuilles vivre ta liaison au grand jour ?

Est-ce que c'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir que la réponse soit non ? Je veux vraiment qu'il soit heureux, après tout on était amis avant de sortir ensemble mais, s'il marche dans mon plan, tout sera infiniment plus facile… pour moi en tout cas.

Il semble y réfléchir, mais finit par secouer la tête avec un soupir.

- Non… Je marche.

Il paraît triste, et je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais je sais qu'il y a très peu de chances pour que ça fonctionne entre eux si elle le rend aussi malheureux.

Je lui donne un sourire réconfortant et il fait de son mieux pour me le rendre mais je peux voir qu'il se force.

- Et si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Il rit et je ne sais pas trop ce qui est comique mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le suivre. Et après un moment, quand on a tous les deux repris notre respiration, il s'explique.

- Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure rupture que j'aie jamais vécue.

Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est assez drôle.

La cloche sonne, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle heure, et je m'excuse auprès de Liam.

- Désolée faut que j'y aille, j'ai un cours avec Alexia là.

Il me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Et j'essaie de comprendre pendant tout le trajet ce que ce regard voulait dire.

J'arrive à la bibliothèque pile à l'heure, et je m'attends à la voir déjà installée à notre table habituelle mais elle n'est pas là.

Bizarre.

Elle est toujours à l'heure d'habitude… ok, pas vraiment si on compte le nombre de retenues qu'elle a eu à cause de retard à ses cours, mais avec moi elle est ponctuelle depuis fin novembre au moins.

Après dix minutes à attendre, je commence à m'inquiéter, ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on est rentré, mais il y a déjà eu pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent, et selon elles, Alexia reprend ses mauvaises manières.

J'espère vraiment que c'est faux parce qu'on avait fait tellement de progrès avec son comportement. Pas que j'essaie de la rééduquer mais elle avait commencé à faire des efforts.

Je regarde ma montre une fois de plus, agacée. Vingt minutes de retard.

Je commence à plier mes affaires, elle ne viendra pas, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à ranger mon dernier livre j'entends des bruits de pas rapides.

Je relève la tête pour me retrouver face à Alexia.

Son apparence est négligée, son chemisier mal boutonné, elle est totalement décoiffée et essaie de reprendre son souffle, il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre la raison de son retard. Les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi contrariée, sûrement parce qu'elle fiche en l'air tous les progrès qu'on avait fait. C'est comme si on revenait trois mois en arrière, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui la pousse à redevenir comme avant, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pendant les vacances pour qu'elle soit si en colère … Oh. Peut-être qu'elle a pris la nouvelle que Lily et Thalia était en couple plus mal que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé. Après tout elle ne parle toujours pas à Thalia d'après Lily. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose, elle ne recommencerait pas son comportement semi autodestructeur juste à cause de ça, si ?

- Tu es en retard.

Elle semble mieux maîtriser sa respiration maintenant. Mais prend quand même une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle évite de rencontrer mon regard et se concentre sur essayer d'avoir l'air présentable.

Elle s'assoit à sa place habituelle, et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour que les mèches qui s'échappent du mauvais côté se remettent en place. Et je suis un peu jalouse de la facilité avec laquelle ses cheveux lui obéissent. Ils ont toujours l'air si soyeux.

En moins de cinq minutes, elle réussit à soigner son aspect.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es là on peut enfin travailler.

Je suis plus sèche que ce dont j'avais l'intention, et si j'en juge par son regard curieux elle le remarque aussi. Je prends une inspiration pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs et reprends plus neutrement.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'une matière à avoir au dessus de la moyenne, et après tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, donc j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur une matière qui te plaît plus que les autres, ou dans laquelle tu as plus de facilité.

J'ajoute presque « ou avec un prof que tu peux faire chanter pour qu'il augmente tes notes » mais là ça aurait été mesquin. Et c'est une nouvelle année, alors évitons de la commencer du mauvais pied.

Elle réfléchit un moment, ou du moins je crois qu'elle réfléchit je ne suis jamais sûre avec elle. Pour tout ce que je sais elle est peut être en train de jouer à ams-tram-gram dans sa tête pour choisir.

- Botanique.

Je sursaute à sa réponse soudaine et quand je reporte mon regard sur elle avec un sourcil haussé à son choix, elle se contente de me donner un sourire satisfait.

- Ooook. Si tu veux.

J'essaie de me remémorer les cours de botanique, pour savoir où on en est. Et ses notes dans cette matière. Et à ma grande surprise j'en arrive à la conclusion qu'elle choisit cette matière par logique et non par hasard. Je savais bien qu'elle était brillante.

- Très bien, donc la prochaine interro en botanique aura lieu une semaine avant les vacances de février. Et tout ce que tu as à faire pour être enfin débarrassée de moi c'est obtenir E, ce qui remonterait ta moyenne à A et remplirait le contrat avec ma mè... la directrice.

Elle sourit. Et je suis peut-être un peu vexée qu'elle ait l'air si réjouie de ne plus me voir. Même si on n'est pas vraiment amies, j'avais osé espérer qu'on s'entende assez bien pour qu'elle apprécie ma présence.

- Et après, je serais enfin libre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un double sens à ses paroles. Mais j'en fais abstraction pour continuer.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Alors tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette semaine ?

Elle semble confuse, et je roule des yeux malgré moi, il n'y a qu'elle pour ne pas être au courant que c'est la semaine d'orientation alors que les profs en parlent depuis le début de la semaine et n'arrêtent pas de nous donner des prospectus.

- Pour la semaine d'orientation ?

Ça semble l'aider à se mettre à jour dans la conversation parce qu'elle répond.

- Oh ? Ça ? Euh, non pas vraiment, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire donc je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je fronce les sourcils, parce que sérieusement, même elle qui se fiche totalement des cours et passe son temps à se distraire sait ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie, et moi je n'en ai absolument aucune idée !

- Et toi ?

Je relève la tête et fausse de l'assurance.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais pensé à professeur, ou travailler pour le ministère peut-être.

En fait ça c'est les idées de ma mère, mais autant y accorder une chance, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais plus avancée. Et pour être honnête ça me panique un peu, je suis bonne à l'école, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que je serais bonne dans un métier ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, et je n'aime pas vraiment son expression condescendante.

- Quoi ?

Elle secoue la tête et un moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle va laisser tomber le sujet mais c'est sans compter sur sa délicatesse légendaire.

- Rien… ça a juste l'air, ennuyeux. Tu peux faire mieux.

Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle que c'en est irritant. Et je suis tellement stressée par cette semaine d'orientation que j'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Alors vas-y éclaire moi ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire selon toi ?

Elle n'est pas déphasée, elle semble plutôt amusée en fait, et ça m'énerve encore plus. Et ça ne fait qu'empirer quand j'entends sa réponse.

- Tu pourrais chanter.

Je fronce les sourcils à un point tel que je devrais m'inquiéter de l'apparition de rides tellement son idée me semble ridicule. Non, honnêtement même elle ne peut pas être sérieuse en proposant ça ! Et je suis vexée qu'elle se serve de ça contre moi, ma voix est quelque chose de très personnel que je n'aime pas partager, donc qu'elle se moque alors que je lui ai fait confiance est horriblement blessant.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle semble hésiter sur la réaction à avoir à mon accusation. Mais elle a dû se décider sur l'enthousiasme parce qu'elle s'anime.

- Non je suis sérieuse. Tu as du talent alors sers-toi en. Pourquoi le gâcher en restant planter dans un bureau ou perdre ton temps à enseigner à des gamins braillards ? Alors que tu pourrais faire quelque chose qui te plaît ! À quoi ça sert sinon de travailler si tu passes tes journées à t'ennuyer ?

J'ai le souffle coupé, elle est tellement passionnée que je considérerais presque l'idée. J'avais oublié la rapidité à laquelle elle pouvait s'enflammer. Mais pour tout dire, avant je n'avais jamais vu le côté positif de son impulsivité. J'avais retenu la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'énervait, ou sa vivacité à prendre l'avantage lors de joutes verbales. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait canaliser toute cette énergie de manière constructive. À part quand…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu arrêté le Quiddich ?

Le sport ne m'a jamais intéressée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'y connaître pour savoir qu'Alexia était douée, est douée. Alors si elle croit tant au talent pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gâche le sien ? Et mon côté curieux ne peut pas résister à l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur ce mystère dont tout Poudlard ignore la réponse.

Je peux voir qu'elle fait un effort pour garder son sourire en place mais il est bien plus fébrile maintenant. Et je me demande si peut-être j'ai fait une erreur, c'est sûrement un sujet trop personnel.

Oh merlin ! Bien sûr que j'ai fait une bourde ! Même Thalia ne sait pas pourquoi elle a arrêté, si elle n'en parle pas à sa meilleure amie il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'elle m'en parle !

J'allais m'excuser et retirer mon commentaire, mais elle s'exprime, sa voix est différente, il y a une pointe enrouée qui n'était pas présente avant. Et elle évite de rencontrer mes yeux.

- Je… il s'est passé un truc, et… disons juste que je n'avais plus vraiment envie de jouer après ça.

Quel genre de truc ? C'est ce qui me vient tout de suite à l'esprit mais je garde les lèvres scellées pour ne pas outrepasser les limites de notre relation.

Mais peu importe je peux voir par la façon dont ses yeux s'obscurcissent et dont elle mord sa lèvre que c'est un sujet délicat.

Et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me dis qu'Alexia n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle paraît être au premier coup d'œil. Enfin, ok elle est un peu garce, et assez égocentrique, et impulsive, mais il y a plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Et dans ces instants là, où elle baisse sa garde, je peux entrevoir ses qualités qu'elle cache par peur d'altérer sa réputation, ou peut-être à cause d'autres choses je ne sais pas, Alexia est une fille bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, et je trouve ça bizarrement fascinant. J'adore résoudre les mystères, et elle en est un grandeur nature.

Mais là elle a l'air peinée, et par réflexe je mets ma main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. Mais à mon contact elle sursaute et retire sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Je fronce les sourcils pas vraiment sûre de ce que j'ai fait de mal, vu qu'Alexia ne semble pas être le type de personne que les contacts physiques dérangent mais elle paraît s'être remise en marche parce qu'elle reprend notre conversation d'un ton bien trop joyeux pour être entièrement sincère.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mes talents ne s'arrêtent pas au Quidditch, donc j'ai l'embarras du choix pour ma future carrière.

Je décide de la suivre sur le chemin de la fausse jovialité pour lui laisser le temps de souffler.

- Comme quoi, Call girl ?

Elle hausse un sourcil. Et prend un air blasé, mais je peux voir que c'était la bonne chose à dire puisque ses yeux retrouvent leur éclat.

- Ha ha, très drôle ! Tu sais quoi ? Oublie chanteuse, tu devrais faire clown !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, et dans une bibliothèque ce n'est pas vraiment une excellente idée, si on se fie au regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire.

On finit par se faire jeter de la bibliothèque, mais ça vaut le coup quand je vois son sourire.

- Tu sais que je ne me suis fait expulser que deux fois dans toute ma vie, et j'étais avec toi à chaque fois que c'est arrivé.

- C'est fou cette coïncidence.

Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin quand je vois qui arrive dans la direction opposée.

Je tourne la tête pour voir si Alexia a remarqué et si je me fie à son regard sombre et au fait qu'elle tourne les talons pour s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, je peux dire que oui.

- Alex attends !

Thalia passe devant moi et rattrape Alexia et dans le même temps Lily est à mes côtés, son regard sur sa « petite amie secrète pas si secrète que ça ».

Je peux voir Thalia attraper le bras d'Alexia pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Et je peux voir le regard contrarié qu'Alexia lui envoie alors que Thalia essaie de s'expliquer je suppose, et je suis fascinée de voir le nombre d'émotions visibles sur son visage alors qu'elle est normalement si composée. Elle est en colère et blessée, et quand son regard évite celui de Thalia et se pose sur le mien, je vois enfin cette émotion qu'elle fait de son mieux pour dissimuler au monde qui l'entoure, elle est perdue…

Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent bien trop longues, elle reporte son attention sur Thalia, elle secoue la tête et après une longue inspiration finit par acquiescer. Je crois apercevoir Thalia sourire, puis elles disparaissent toutes les deux à l'angle du couloir.

Au moins, il y a du progrès.

Lily semble penser pareil puisqu'elle soupire de soulagement.

- Ça va bien se passer.

Et bizarrement elle a l'air sûre d'elle.

Le dernier jour avant le week-end est aussi le dernier jour où les profs nous harcèlent sur notre orientation. Et après ça je pourrais souffler avec la sortie prévue à Pré au lard ce week-end. Officiellement je la passe avec Liam, officieusement il va s'amuser avec sa copine adultère et je me balade en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas susciter d'interrogations.

J'ai Défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui, avec le professeur Delacour, et c'est étrange de prononcer son nom comme ça vu qu'elle est ma tante.

Mais peu importe, j'ai hâte qu'elle commence le cours parce qu'Erin est en train de me faire un résumé détaillé de sa soirée du nouvel an, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu'elle a enfin réussi à convaincre David. Pour tout dire c'est vraiment très déconcertant, et perturbant, voire même un peu écœurant.

- Et c'était tellement parfait, il s'est comporté en vrai gentleman, et il m'a même offert une rose avant qu'on commence et puis là il…

Bla, bla, bla.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête en espérant que si elle croit que j'écoute elle arrêtera enfin de parler, je rajoute même un petit commentaire à la fin pour rendre ça plus réaliste.

- Je suis vraiment très contente pour vous…

Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça.

- Et toi avec Liam ?

Je tourne la tête lentement pas totalement certaine d'avoir bien entendu la question. Question complètement indiscrète et inappropriée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Apparemment elle ne capte pas le ton de ma voix puisqu'elle s'apprête à répéter la question. Heureusement pour elle, c'est à ce moment que Fleur décide de commencer le cours en nous distribuant des questionnaires.

Mais quand je vois le type des questions j'aurais limite préféré continuer ma conversation avec Erin.

C'est un questionnaire sur le type de carrière qu'on envisage de faire.

J'essaie de le remplir tant bien que mal jusqu'à la dernière question qui retient mon attention.

Dans quel champ professionnel envisagez-vous votre carrière ?

- Administratif

- Vente

- Médicale

- Politique

- Éducation

- Artistique

Les mots d'Alexia résonnent dans ma tête. Et la part logique de moi sait que je ne devrais même pas l'envisager, ce serait ridicule, chanter ce n'est pas un vrai métier, ma mère désapprouverait. Mais il y a une voix dans ma tête, ressemblant bizarrement à celle d'Alexia, qui me dit que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, de prendre le risque de faire ce qui me plaît pour une fois.

Et avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir en profondeur à la question, je coche la case « artistique ».

Quand je réalise ce que j'ai fait je roule des yeux, Alexia commence à avoir trop d'influence sur moi. Je fais un geste pour effacer ma réponse mais la voix de Fleur se fait entendre.

- Très bien posez tous vos stylos, je ramasse.

Mon questionnaire se retrouve magiquement sur son bureau avant que j'aie pu changer ma réponse, et je panique légèrement, mais après une respiration profonde j'essaie de me résonner, ce n'est qu'un questionnaire d'orientation, ma réponse n'a absolument aucune conséquence sur mon avenir… n'est-ce pas ?

Fleur réclame l'attention de la classe pour annoncer une nouvelle importante, mais je sais déjà ce que c'est, l'avantage de faire partie de la famille du professeur… et d'être la fille de la directrice.

- Je sais que cela vous semblera soudain, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine vous aurez un remplaçant…

Des murmures se font entendre, la plupart sont inquiets, d'autres excités. Mais tous se calment lorsqu'elle demande le silence.

- Pour ceux qui ont des inquiétudes concernant l'identité de votre nouveau professeur, je peux vous assurer qu'il est plus que compétent pour reprendre cette matière.

Et après ça elle nous donne notre congé.

- Merci et prenez soin de vous pendant mon absence.

La journée se termine, et je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de mon avenir au moins pour quelques mois, quel soulagement.

Pré au lard est assez calme, mais après tout on est en janvier et vu le froid qu'il fait la plupart des étudiants se réfugient à l'abri des cafés ou des magasins.

Et je ne tarde pas à faire même lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent me congèle.

Je rentre dans le pub des Trois Balais. Et essaie de me fondre dans la masse pour ne pas qu'on remarque ma présence alors que je suis censée être avec Liam, ce qui n'est pas très difficile étant donné à quel point le pub est bondé. Mais ça pose un problème pour trouver une table libre une fois que j'ai commandé.

Je me dirige vers une table isolée dans un coin reculé avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle est déjà occupée, et je m'apprêtais à reculer mais je m'arrête quand je vois que c'est Max qui est assis à la table, et il n'est pas tout seul. Alexia est avec lui.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il leur arrivait de passer du temps ensemble, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'accorder de l'intérêt à ceux qui sont plus jeunes que nous, alors pourquoi elle perd son temps avec un Poufsouffle ? Surtout un dont elle déteste le frère ? Peu importe, si j'ai appris quelque chose en fréquentant Alexia, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais chercher une logique dans ses actions, elle fait tout au feeling.

Et elle commence vraiment à déteindre sur moi parce qu'avant d'avoir calculé mes prochaines actions je me retrouve devant leur table. Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit pour leur faire remarquer ma présence, Alexia lève les yeux vers moi.

Après quelques secondes je retrouve ma voix et décide de pratiquer les conventions sociales en rigueur en les saluant.

- Salut… je peux me joindre à vous ?

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va dire oui, sinon je serais totalement ridicule ! Mais je commence à paniquer quand je la vois hésiter, et j'allais essayer de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste quand Max se manifeste, et lui, il a l'air heureux de me voir.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'avais besoin d'un deuxième avis de toute façon.

Je penche la tête sur le côté pas certaine de ce à quoi il fait allusion, mais finis par m'assoir à côté d'Alexia. Et je pourrais jurer qu'elle se tend à ma proximité.

- Sur quoi exactement ?

Je m'attends à ce que ce soit Max qui réponde mais à ma grande surprise, c'est elle, tout de suite plus à l'aise.

- Max a une petite amie ! Et il a besoin de conseils sur comment lui déclarer sa flamme.

Son ton est moqueur, mais bizarrement affectueux. Et si j'en crois la moue que fait Max, c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait souvent.

J'hausse un sourcil et me tourne vers lui.

- Ah oui ? Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Mais comme il ne semble pas décidé, c'est encore Alex qui répond.

- Carla… quelque chose.

- Clara ! Et son nom de famille c'est Goldstein !

- Si tu veux.

C'est bien trop amusant de voir Max s'énerver, et je me demande si Alex l'a fait exprès, mais quand je la vois jouer avec sa bouteille de bière au beurre avec son air désintéressé je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre. Elle n'est pas très douée pour retenir les noms de toute façon.

- Et sur quoi as-tu besoin de mon avis ?

Cela semble capter l'attention de Max puisqu'il arrête d'envoyer un regard meurtrier à Alexia.

- J'ai prévu de lui faire une déclaration d'amour demain, et je me demandais comment lui dire.

Il est bien trop jovial pour un jour aussi froid, et j'attends la chute de la blague mais quand je vois l'air blasé de la fille à côté de moi, je me rends compte qu'il est sérieux. Il a cette lueur déterminée dans ses yeux marron clair et ça me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un, et quand je reporte mon regard sur Alexia, je me rends compte que c'est elle qu'il me rappelle, ils ont les mêmes yeux.

Mais je secoue la tête pour ne pas me laisser distraire. Et m'adresse à elle, en continuant le sujet avec autant d'enthousiasme dont je peux faire preuve pour ne pas décourager Max.

- Et quel était ton avis ?

Elle roule les yeux et donne un regard pointu à Max. Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils ont eu cette conversation pas mal de fois avant que j'arrive.

- Que c'est trop tôt ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis même pas deux semaines, tu ne peux pas dire à une fille que tu l'aimes après deux semaines sans avoir l'air d'un obsédé.

Max plisse les yeux.

- En fait ça fait deux semaines et trois jours !

- Oh toutes mes excuses je n'avais pas réalisé !

J'ai l'impression de me voir avec Hugo, et je sais que c'est généralement à ce moment de la conversation qu'on a besoin d'autorité parentale pour se calmer. Et vu que je suis la personne la plus responsable à cette table jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est à moi d'intervenir.

- Ok, du calme. Alors, je crois qu'elle a raison, c'est trop tôt si tu ne veux pas passer pour un mec collant. Mais tu peux toujours lui offrir des fleurs ou quelque chose de romantique ?

Ils me fixent tous les deux comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde, et il y a un moment de silence avant qu'Alex ne reprenne en s'adressant à Max.

- Ok, je te montrerais comment on fait !

Quoi ? Les fleurs n'étaient pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! C'est mignon et romantique et tout à fait acceptable pour une relation de deux semaines. Mais Alex est déjà en train de lui faire la liste des « à ne pas faire si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un fanatique».

- Évite les cadeaux trop attentionnés ou personnalisés ou elle va avoir l'impression que tu l'espionnes. N'utilise pas de mots trop ambigus ou qui ont un double sens. Oh et surtout ne prononce jamais les trois mots mortels ! Dis que tu tiens à elle, ou que tu as des sentiments pour elle, mais ne dis jamais, _ça_ ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

C'est presque comique la façon dont ses yeux s'élargissent et son air paniqué, comme s'il y avait une interro mais qu'il avait perdu ses notes le jour d'avant. Je finis par avoir pitié de lui.

- Peut être que tu devrais lui montrer ? Tu sais histoire qu'il ait un exemple.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et paraît catégoriquement contre l'idée. Mais Max s'interpose avant qu'elle ait pu dire non.

- Oh oui, s'il te plaît… puis ça ne devrait pas être si difficile pour toi de baratiner une fille, tu le fais déjà régulièrement. Alors fais-le pour moi… juste une seule fois ?

Il dit ça bien trop innocemment pour qu'on puisse lui en vouloir, mais ça n'empêche pas Alexia de lui envoyer un regard mauvais.

Puis avec un soupir, elle observe les tables alentours pour voir si elle trouve une proie à son goût. Et je peux l'entendre marmonner à voix basse, en fonction des tables qu'elle passe.

- Non. Celle là me déteste. Double non, euh même pas en rêve. Me déteste. Hors de question…

Vu comme c'est parti, ça peut durer un moment, je n'avais pas idée qu'elle était aussi sélective. Mais après quelques secondes de plus, j'ai une illumination. Et puis pour tout dire j'ai toujours été curieuse sur ce qui fait que personne ne peut lui résister.

- Fais-le sur moi.

Elle tourne la tête tellement vite que je me demande un moment si elle ne s'est pas fait mal, mais cette pensée est bien vite effacée quand je vois la nuée d'émotions sur son visage, et je peux dire qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment aimer ma suggestion.

- Je… je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée…

Sa voix est plus profonde que la dernière fois qu'elle a parlé, et elle doit aussi l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis prend une longue gorgée de sa bouteille presque vide. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux je pourrais croire qu'elle est nerveuse.

Je trouve ça assez drôle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la provoquer.

- Quoi, tu as peur ?

Elle s'étouffe à moitié sur sa gorgée, et après un moment à tousser pour pouvoir regagner sa respiration, quand elle s'adresse à moi sa voix est un peu enrouée.

- Quoi ? Non, j'ai juste… ce serait bizarre, je ne peux pas te draguer, comme si je voulais, tu sais…

Je ris presque à la difficulté avec laquelle elle s'exprime alors qu'elle est si éloquente d'habitude. Mais je me demande aussi pourquoi ce serait tellement étrange pour elle, de me baratiner comme elle le fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Parce qu'après tout, je l'ai déjà surprise en train de me regarder, et je ne m'y connais peut-être pas dans ce genre de trucs, mais je connais ce regard. Erin passe son temps à fixer David comme ça, et Thalia et Lily échangent ce type de regard au moins douze fois par jour. Je sais qu'elle me trouve attirante alors pourquoi…

Mes pensées sont interrompues par Max, avec son air de gamin de huit ans qui veut une glace, et je crois qu'il vient juste d'empirer la situation.

- Oh, t'inquiètes, tu ne dois pas l'emballer, juste lui dire que t'es amoureuse d'elle… ou lui faire comprendre si tu préfères.

Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et je peux voir la chair de poule sur son avant bras, et je jurerais qu'elle rougit, mais c'est probablement juste à cause du froid.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, je ne dis pas aux filles que je… _ça_. Je me limite aux accroches normales, je ne sous-entends jamais un engagement qui pourrait leur donner de faux espoirs sur la longévité d'une relation avec moi.

Oh, donc elle a quand même une morale. Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée. Mais peu importe, elle essaie vraiment d'éviter la situation et je trouve ça vexant qu'elle trouve toutes ces excuses. Et il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen.

- Tu as peur !

- Non !

- Poule mouillée.

- Non !

- Trouillarde.

- Ok très bien je vais le faire !

Je savais qu'en attaquant sa fierté ça marcherait ! Et je souris malgré moi, satisfaite. Je me tourne vers elle, en attendant qu'elle commence.

Après un moment où elle fixe juste un point devant elle, je commence à m'impatienter. Et m'éclaircis la gorge pour gagner son attention.

- Quand tu veux.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Faut que je me mette dans l'ambiance.

J'allais faire une remarque moqueuse mais elle se tourne entièrement vers moi et après une profonde inspiration, elle baisse les yeux, et quand elle parle sa voix est basse et profonde.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…Je, depuis quelque temps, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendue compte que…

Je ris presque à son introduction mais lutte pour qu'aucune émotion ne soit visible sur mon visage. Mais alors elle relève les yeux et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de rire, ils sont plus foncés que leur couleur habituelle et me fixent intensément. Et quand elle reprend, quelque chose a changé, je peux quasiment sentir les tremblements dans sa voix se répercuter dans ma tête.

- Je pense à toi tout le temps, et j'ai l'impression de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que tu es près de moi… j'ai essayé de me dire que ce n'était rien, que ça passerait, mais ça fait des mois et ça ne passe pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça, c'est juste que tu es si… différente et je…

Elle ferme les yeux un moment, et je peux voir qu'elle avale difficilement sa salive, je me demande si ça fait partie du jeu, mais là elle les réouvre, et ils sont toujours aussi sombres et pourtant plus brillants, et je suis choquée de pouvoir apercevoir une larme non versée.

Sa voix baisse de volume tout au long et je me penche inconsciemment pour mieux entendre ses prochaines paroles, alors qu'elle fait de même mais ça doit sûrement être intentionnel chez elle. À la fin, nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, au point où nos fronts se touchent presque, je peux quasiment sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres quand elle prononce les prochains mots.

- Et je, je crois que je t'…

Je peux voir son regard jongler entre mes lèvres et mes yeux et elle se penche de quelques millimètres supplémentaires, et je suis sûre qu'elle va m'embrasser, juste un tout petit peu pl…

- Fini ! Et voilà comment on fait !

Elle se redresse brusquement, et met le plus de distance possible entre nous tout en prenant une respiration profonde, et j'ai du mal à intégrer pourquoi avant de me souvenir qu'elle ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Et wow, ça avait l'air tellement réel. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère…

Je me ressaisis après un moment, parce qu'après tout la réincarnation de Dom Juan vient de m'avouer un amour éternel et même si c'est pour de faux il faut un délai minimum pour s'en remettre. Et je ne sais pas, j'aimerais qu'un jour, quelqu'un me dise ces mots pour de vrai, j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aime au point de ne pas pouvoir passer une journée sans penser à moi, ça doit être agréable, je suppose…

Pendant ce temps Alexia est en train de piquer sa bouteille à Max et la finit cul sec. Alors que celui-ci lui pose des questions sur sa technique d'approche, je roule des yeux, et l'interromps. Avec un ton que je veux léger, bien que je sente encore la tension présente entre nous.

- Et bien, tu peux rajouter la comédie à la liste de tes nombreux talents.

Elle me regarde un moment, son expression illisible, et je déteste quand elle fait ça, quand je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Mais le moment d'après elle me lance un sourire en coin comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle ne venait pas me faire une fausse déclaration d'amour dans un pub bondé.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

Après un autre instant de silence gêné, elle prétexte un rendez-vous, et nous quitte. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. On dirait que plus elle s'éloigne plus elle se détend. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit dehors.

Je reporte mon regard sur Max qui essaie d'atteindre le fond de bouteille qu'Alexia lui a laissé. Et après l'avoir reposée, il fait une réflexion qui doit lui sembler anodine vu que c'est un mec et que les mecs ne comprennent jamais quand leurs paroles ont des significations plus complexes pour nous.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

* * *

Alors vos avis sur la situation ? Est ce que je devrais arrêté les comédies romantiques?

Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaine, et cette fois pour de vrai ! Ce sera du point de vue de Thalia, mais Alex y sera très présente ;)


	28. Thalia 4

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour ce léger retard, mais c'est la rentrée, ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour écrire ! Merci à vous tous, ld'avoir été aussi patient et de toujours accorder autant d'intérêt à cette histoire, vos reviews me font toujours chauds au coeur ^^

Disclaimer : Whatever !

* * *

Point de vue de Thalia Malfoy :

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Lily me lance un regard dubitatif de sa position sur mon lit où elle remet ses chaussures, alors que j'arrange mon maquillage devant le miroir.

- Elle me déteste.

Je me mords la lèvre essayant de cacher le mensonge effronté que je vais sortir.

- Bien sûr que non, qui t'a dit ça ?

- Elle !

Ok, là je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour empêcher la vérité d'être dévoilée.

Alex ne peut pas saquer Lily, ce n'est pas vraiment personnel, il y a plein de personnes qu'Alex ne peut pas encadrer, genre le concierge, David Wood, et cette fille qui a renversé son verre sur sa nouvelle robe lors d'une soirée. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre que ces informations remonteraient le moral de Lily alors je vais essayer la bonne vieille méthode.

Je m'assure que mon maquillage est parfait puis avance sensuellement vers le lit où Lily vient de finir de mettre ses chaussures. Je lui donne un sourire charmeur, et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je fais glisser mes mains derrière sa nuque et essaye de parler le plus gentiment possible pour ne pas la démoraliser plus.

- Ok peut-être bien qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup pour l'instant, mais laisse lui un peu de temps pour s'y faire et je suis certaine que si elle apprend à te connaitre elle pourra en venir à t'apprécier.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux plein d'espoir et je fonds.

- Tu crois ?

J'ai l'impression d'entendre une enfant à qui on a promis d'acheter un poney et elle est tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire concrètement qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'Alex finisse par faire mieux que l'ignorer. Donc je l'enlace de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit pas mon visage et j'élude la question.

- Et bien, l'important c'est que c'est avec moi que tu sors et que moi je t'aime très très très fort.

Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et fait sortir une sorte de complainte.

- Elle ne va jamais m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moins j'aurais essayé. Je caresse ses cheveux en signe de réconfort avant de répondre dans un soupir.

- Probablement pas.

Je me retire à contre cœur pour finir de préparer mes affaires, et après un dernier baiser me mets en route. J'ai cours avec le remplaçant du professeur Delacour, et je ne suis pas vraiment inquiète généralement les remplaçants sont nouveaux et facilement impressionnables… D'un autre côté, Alex adore effrayer les nouveaux donc je devrais sûrement arriver à l'heure histoire de m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pleurer personne, simple mesure de précaution.

Alex est étrange ces temps-ci, limite bipolaire, un coup elle est ultra calme et préoccupée et l'instant suivant elle passe en mode « Séductrice 2.0 », c'est super bizarre, surtout qu'après elle n'a pas l'air satisfaite comme d'habitude mais contrariée.

Peut-être que je devrais lui en parler, je sais qu'elle m'en veut toujours un peu pour lui avoir caché ma relation avec Lily mais je suis censée être là pour elle… comme elle a toujours été là pour moi, peu importe quoi.

_- Alex ? Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?_

_Elle doit sentir ma nervosité puisqu'elle détourne le regard de son magazine de mode pour poser les yeux sur moi, elle fronce les sourcils quand elle voit à quel point ce que j'ai à dire est important pour moi. _

_Après un moment à me fixer, et quand elle voit que je ne commence pas, elle soupire, pose son magazine, et change de position pour être à côté de moi, de sorte à me bousculer gentiment avec son épaule. _

_- Hey, Thalia, parle-moi. _

_J'avale ma salive plusieurs fois et essaye de trouver le courage qu'il me manque mais j'ai du mal à faire un sortir un son. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, je sais qu'elle réagira bien, je la connais, Alex est quelqu'un de tolérant et d'ouvert d'esprit sous son extérieur de garce, et je sais que je n'ai absolument aucun__ soucis__ à me faire._

_Mais le concept du « coming out » est juste très intimidant. Et puis on n'est qu'en quatrième année, la plupart des gens de notre âge se cherchent toujours alors peut-être que c'est un peu tôt pour ça… Mais je suis sûre, je suis sûre depuis que j'ai onze ans et que j'ai croisé son regard sur ce quai. _

_Donc je prends une inspiration profonde et me lance._

_- Je crois que, non en fait je suis quasiment certaine que je, que je préfère les filles. _

_Alex me regarde sans bouger et je me demande si c'est un mauvais signe mais après un moment elle parle._

_- Quoi, c'est tout ? _

_Je cligne des yeux au moins trois fois avant d'enregistrer sa réaction. Le temps que je réalise elle a __repris__ son magazine et continue à le feuilleter. _

_J'ai presque envie de rire de m'être tellement __inquiétée__ alors qu'elle prend la nouvelle comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais mangé des céréales au petit-déjeuner. Le truc c'est que je m'étais attendue à ce qu'elle réagisse bien, mais pas aussi bien, pas comme si elle le savait déjà ou que ça lui était totalement indifférent._

_- Comment ça c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas… surprise ?_

_Alex baisse son magazine et hausse un sourcil. _

_- Pas vraiment non… Aucune fille un minimum hétéro ne suspend de __chaînes__ à ses jeans et puis… qui porte des bracelets arc-en-ciel de nos jours ? On est plus dans les années 60 où c'était la mode parmi les hippies ! Oh et tes chemisiers à carreaux ? Totalement gays ! Sérieusement, qui porte des chemisiers de son plein gré alors qu'on est en vacances et qu'on a plus à porter nos uniformes ?_

_Il n'y a vraiment qu'Alex pour ramener ma sexualité à une question de style ! Mais malgré son acceptation pour le moins originale j'ai vraiment besoin d'être __rassurée__ une dernière fois. _

_- Donc ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?_

_Elle secoue la tête, agacée._

_- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Daphné et Tracey sont le seul couple dont je peux me servir de référence quand je dois donner la définition du bonheur conjugal. Et puis… les filles sont sexy…_

_Je penche la tête sur le côté._

_- Est-ce que je discernerais une pointe d'intérêt ?_

_Elle me fait un clin d'œil et utilise son ton flirter. _

_- Seulement dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! Oh et n'essaie pas de le nier je suis sûre qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur moi…_

_Je lui lance un oreiller pour la faire taire, parce que ce serait quasiment de l'inceste si c'était vrai et c'est trop perturbant de l'entendre le verbaliser, mais elle __continue__ malgré son rire._

_- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je suis trop canon, chérie !_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand elle utilise son ton séducteur et qu'elle me lance un regard sensuel. Non sérieusement, pourquoi je m'inquiétais ? C'est Alexia, elle est incapable de réagir comme une personne normale à ce genre de situation, et je n'ai jamais __ressenti__ autant de gratitude de toute ma vie. _

_Après que notre fou rire se soit calmé, elle se tourne vers moi son regard soudainement sérieux._

_- Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?_

_Je __réfléchis__ à la question pendant quelques secondes._

_- J'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'on ne m'accepte pas, mes parents, mes amis, l'école, que tout le monde me juge, j'ai peur de ça…_

_J'ai l'impression qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge mais en même temps c'est comme si le poids du monde avait été soulevé de mes épaules maintenant que je l'ai dit à voix haute._

_Je sens Alex entrelacer nos doigts, et quand je lève les yeux je la __vois__ me fixer avec intensité, et c'est dans les moment comme ça que je me rappelle que malgré toute son assurance, toutes ses piques mesquines, et son attitude je-m'en-foutiste, Alex est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de sensible et compatissant, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. _

_- Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi, peu importe quoi…_

_Je déglutis malgré la masse dans ma gorge mais ne peux pas empêcher une larme de tomber. Et à ça Alex secoue la tête et se redresse. Et après s'être__ éclaircie__ la gorge elle reprend sur un ton plus léger. _

_- Et puis je suis sûre que quand tu feras ton coming out pour de vrai, ce sera devenu la mode. _

Deux mois plus tard Alex sortait avec Jessica Lewis, pendant au moins une semaine avant de jeter son dévolu sur n'importe quelle fille de l'année au dessus de la nôtre, elle n'a jamais montré le moindre signe que les commentaires qui se faisaient entendre après son passage la dérangeaient, elle a gardé la tête haute et personne n'a jamais osé lui reprocher quoi que ce soit en face. Et bientôt, les personnes qui avaient trop peur d'être jugées pour être vraiment eux même ont suivi son exemple. Et en moins d'une année, plus personne n'était choqué quand un couple de même sexe se déclarait.

Alex n'a jamais admis qu'elle l'avait fait pour moi, mais elle ne l'a jamais nié non plus. Des fois je me dis que si elle a été capable de changer la mentalité d'une école entière à elle toute seule, rien n'est à l'épreuve de sa volonté. Quand elle veut vraiment quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut l'empêcher de l'obtenir. La détermination est une qualité que j'ai toujours admirée chez elle. Bien que ce soit limite effrayant des fois.

J'arrive devant la salle de cours avant le professeur remplaçant vu que tous les étudiants sont encore devant la porte. Alexia parle avec Jennifer et Scorpius, ou plutôt ils parlent et gloussent et elle, elle les fixe avec un regard blasé et peut-être même un peu amer.

Scorpius a ramené Jennifer à la maison durant les vacances et l'a présentée à notre père, preuve que c'est déjà très sérieux entre eux. Je suis heureuse pour lui, mais un peu jalouse moi aussi j'aurais aimé ramener Lily et la présenter à ma famille comme ma petite-amie.

Je prends une respiration profonde et me vide la tête, bientôt, on a juste à attendre le bon moment.

- Hey !

Scorpius et Jennifer s'arrêtent à peine, et Alex m'envoie un regard soulagé… avant de se souvenir qu'elle m'en voulait toujours.

Je m'approche d'elle bien décidée à briser la glace cette fois, lors de notre dernière rencontre elle a accepté de rétablir le dialogue et de me pardonner mais je sens encore qu'un peu de rancœur subsiste. Et je comprends, qu'elle m'en veuille, c'est normal, je lui ai menti sur quelque chose d'aussi important que l'amour de ma vie. Je crois qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas autant si ce n'avait été qu'une aventure, mais Lily est importante pour moi, pratiquement aussi importante qu'elle et c'est ça qu'elle a du mal à gérer, mais ce ne doit pas être la seule chose.

Elle est préoccupée par un truc, peut-être que c'est sur son père ? Ou peut être autre chose, je n'en ai aucune idée pour être honnête, et ça m'inquiète qu'elle prenne sur elle comme ça. Alex n'est pas habituée à tout refouler et quand elle le fait il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'elle finisse par exploser.

Mais je laisse ces pensées derrière moi. Et brise le silence entre nous vu qu'elle est trop fière pour le faire elle-même.

- Ça va toi ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais ses yeux dérivent par-dessus mon épaule, et je peux voir la surprise sur son visage, ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement et sa bouche forme un « O » parfait. Je peux voir que même Scorpius et Jennifer ont arrêté leur conversation secrète, je peux distinguer le son de murmures et de chuchotements. Et j'ai peur de me retourner.

- Dites moi que c'est une blague !

Le visage d'Alex porte son expression lassée habituelle une fois le choc passé mais j'entends à peine ses paroles outragées quand je vois l'identité de notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Devant moi se tient une légende vivante, l'idole de plusieurs générations, une célébrité mondialement reconnue mais le plus intimidant : le père de ma petite-amie secrète!

Harry Potter !

Il me sourit quand il me remarque et je me force à lui rendre son sourire mais mes lèvres sont bien trop pincées pour que ça ait l'air naturel. Il ouvre la porte de classe et tout le monde s'engouffre dans la salle de cours, il y en a même qui en viennent à se battre pour avoir une place au premier rang.

Alex prend mon bras et me guide vers la rangée du milieu. Et je lui suis reconnaissante de mettre sa rancune de côté pour m'aider à ne pas paniquer. Mais tout le monde est tellement surexcité qu'une crise d'angoisse aurait été à peine remarquée.

- Très bien ! Je pense que la majorité d'entre vous savent qui je suis donc je vais être bref. J'ai accepté de prendre ce poste pour rendre service à une amie, et aussi pour faire une pause dans ma carrière d'Auror. Pour ceux qui auraient des inquiétudes concernant mon aptitude à enseigner cette matière je peux vous passer mon CV.

C'est sûrement censé être une blague vu son sourire mais la classe est tellement impressionnée qu'aucun son ne se fait entendre.

Il doit s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il hausse un sourcil.

- Ooook, bon… euh, quelqu'un peut-il me dire où vous vous étiez arrêté avec le professeur Delacour ?

Le silence est sa seule réponse, du coin de l'œil je peux voir Alex rouler des yeux à l'attitude de nos congénères. Puis son regard se tourne vers moi, et vu son sourire malicieux je sais qu'elle a une idée en tête… une idée que je ne vais pas aimer, pas du tout même !

Elle me fait un signe de tête et quand je vois son regard insistant je sais ce qu'elle pense, elle veut que je réponde. Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'est hors de question que c'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée !

Mais bien sûr c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle décide d'être têtue. Elle plisse les yeux, et insiste ! Et je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer vraiment, mais s'il y a une chose qu'Alex ne supporte pas c'est d'être ignorée, enfant gâté et tout ça !

Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur ma jambe, et j'essaie de ne pas réagir mais au bout de quelques secondes ça devient brûlant à tel point que je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter et de me retrouver debout à frotter ma jambe pour me débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable.

- Oui, Miss Malfoy ?

Quand je prends conscience de mes environs je me rends compte que tous les regards sont posés sur moi, et plus particulièrement celui de mon « futur beau-père ».

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et réponds à la question d'une voix neutre, et contrôlée pour que mon irritation et ma gène ne se fassent pas ressentir.

- Nous en étions aux sortilèges non verbaux… monsieur.

J'entends Alex faire sortir un son moqueur et lui lance un regard noir avant de me rassoir. Mais je souris intérieurement, tout revient à la normale. Apparemment elle n'a pas besoin de revoir la leçon pour ce cours là. Comme quoi peut-être que les cours de Rose la font vraiment progresser.

- Merci. Nous allons continuer sur cette leçon, ouvrez vos livres à la page 45 je vous prie.

Le cours se termine et c'est pitoyable de voir les trois quarts de la classe ranger leurs affaires au ralenti pour pouvoir demander des autographes. Ce qui est encore plus pitoyable c'est que j'ai presque envie de faire comme eux pour faire une bonne impression au père de Lily.

Je finis par passer la journée à essayer d'intercepter Lily, pour voir avec elle la marche à suivre maintenant que son père fait partie de nos profs.

Après des heures à la chercher après les cours je finis par rentrer dans mes quartiers préfectoraux espérant à moitié qu'elle soit déjà là, mais à ma grande déception, la seule personne présente c'est Rose assise sur le fauteuil avec un livre.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sofa sans la moindre grâce et après avoir débattu intérieurement me décide à déranger Rose quand je remarque qu'elle est sur la même page depuis plus de trois minutes alors qu'il ne lui en faut qu'une habituellement.

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Lily, par hasard ?

Rose secoue la tête sûrement pour se débarrasser de ses pensées et regarde dans ma direction après avoir intégré la question.

- Euh, non désolée, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était lors de la pause déjeuner, elle était en pleine crise de panique à cause de… la situation, je croyais qu'elle était avec toi.

C'est ce que je craignais, le fait que son père soit à Poudlard la fait flipper, et je comprends moi aussi ça me fait flipper que son père soit là ! Surtout que là, Poudlard est limite devenu une institution familiale si on regarde bien !

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin.

Elle hoche la tête en reconnaissance et retourne à son livre, alors que j'essaie de trouver quoi dire pour avoir une conversation avec elle. Lily peut dire ce qu'elle veut sur Alexia mais elle au moins elle sait ce que ma meilleure amie pense d'elle alors que je ne sais absolument rien sur Rose… à part qu'elle aime lire.

Je prends une inspiration profonde pour parler du temps ou d'un… truc, mais à mon grand étonnement Rose parle en premier.

- Tu crois qu'Alexia m'aime bien ?

Ses sourcils sont froncés, comme si elle s'inquiétait de la réponse et c'est étrange parce qu'elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre donc je ne vois aucune raison de poser cette question, après tout quand Alex n'aime pas quelqu'un il est au courant, mais c'est un sujet de conversation sur lequel je peux être à l'aise alors autant en profiter.

- Vu qu'elle ne t'a pas fait pleurer alors que tu lui demandes de faire ses devoirs, je dirais que oui.

Son visage est vide d'expression, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air soulagé par cette réponse, et je me demande si je me suis mal exprimée.

- … C'était une blague.

Elle me donne un sourire fébrile et part dans sa chambre, ooook. On va dire que c'est un progrès ? Ou pas ? Mais au dernier moment, avant que la porte ne se ferme elle s'adresse à moi avec un vrai sourire.

- Tu devrais vérifier les cuisines, Lily fait des gâteaux quand elle est stressée, ça vaut peut être le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Définitivement un progrès !

Direction les cuisines, quand j'arrive, la première chose que je remarque c'est la délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie et ensuite le bruit des casseroles, et je me dis que ça doit être habituel, après tout il y a bien une douzaine d'elfes de maison qui travaillent et nous font à manger, en tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours imaginé.

Mais après je m'aperçois que la plupart des elfes sont en train de faire des activités essentiellement non bruyantes. Passer le balai, tricoter des chaussettes, jouer au poker…

Le bruit vient des fourneaux, et je m'enfonce dans l'immense cuisine pour arriver à la source.

Bingo !

Lily est en train de mélanger une pâte à l'apparence jaunâtre dans un saladier en inox. La vue est comique, elle a de la farine sur le visage et dans les cheveux, le plan de travail devant elle est encombré d'un bien trop grand nombre d'ingrédients pour que ce gâteau soit light. Et je peux voir sur la table à quelques mètres d'elle que ce n'est pas sa première fournée.

Je m'approche furtivement jusqu'à ce que je sois pile derrière elle et encercle sa taille. Elle sursaute dans mes bras et un moment j'ai peur qu'elle fasse tomber le plat dans ses mains mais après quelques secondes elle finit par se relaxer dans l'étreinte.

- Tu l'as vu ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de me demander d'éclaircir la question, elle sait de qui je parle, de son père. Elle soupire et laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule avant de répondre lassée.

- Oui…

- Tu lui as parlé ?

Un autre soupir.

- Non… pas encore, mais je crois bien que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ?

- Probablement pas.

Nous sommes silencieuses quelques minutes de plus où elle se contente de remuer le contenu de son saladier avec un fouet alors que je nous berce tranquillement quand elle finit par s'exprimer.

- Je pourrais sécher les cours de DCFM et me cacher dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle serait prête à considérer cette option, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire contre sa tempe. La proposition est tentante. Mais irréaliste, il faudrait des moyens logistiques et savoir où est son père à chaque instant et… je me retrouve à considérer sa solution avec sérieux alors que ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air. Preuve qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être déstabilisée par l'arrivée soudaine de son paternel.

Mais il faut se ressaisir alors je reprends avec autant de sérieux dont je suis capable avec elle dans mes bras dans une cuisine remplie d'elfes de maison dont le travail est largement surestimé.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, il faut qu'on gère la situation avec maturité…

Un bip se fait entendre.

- Il faut que je sorte les muffins du four.

Elle se retire de notre étreinte malgré mes efforts pour la retenir, et va sortir une fournée de muffins du four. Et après les avoir posés sur la table où il ne reste quasiment plus de place, elle revient dans mes bras. Elle enterre sa tête entre mon cou et mon épaule et je sens plus que j'entends sa réponse à mon précédent commentaire.

- J'ai pas envie d'être mature, là tout de suite.

Il faudra qu'on en parle tôt ou tard, de comment l'arrivée de son père va changer notre relation. Mais je sens son souffle contre mon cou, et peut-être que plus tard n'est pas si mal que ça finalement.

- Alors comme ça tu cuisines ?

Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant, mais je comprends pourquoi quand je la sens essayer d'approfondir l'étreinte, elle est gênée. Et vraiment faut pas, je trouve ça sexy. Légèrement femme au foyer des années soixante mais sexy. Et pratique aussi, parce que je déteste cuisiner, j'en suis capable et heureusement sinon Alex serait morte de faim à plus d'une occasion mais je n'aime pas le faire.

- Ma grand-mère m'a appris, et quand elle a compris que Rose était une cause perdue, elle m'a transmis toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet.

Je la sens sourire et j'imagine qu'elle se remémore toutes les journées de son enfance. Et c'est encore un élément qui prouve que nous avons eu des éducations très différentes. Narcissa ne m'a jamais appris à cuisiner, elle m'a appris à me maquiller, et à me tenir droite et à fausser un rire. Et elle refuse que moi et Scorpius l'appelons grand-mère, par peur que cela contre l'effet de ses liftings. Mais en général elle est assez cool.

Au bout de ce qui me parait une éternité, on finit par se démêler l'une de l'autre et regagner mes quartiers, en prenant tout ce qu'on est capable de porter en pâtisseries... On parlera de son père une autre fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, et on en a toujours pas parlé. On continue comme avant, en redoublant d'efforts pour ne pas se faire prendre, même si c'est beaucoup plus facile maintenant que Rose et Alex sont au courant, je n'ai plus à la cacher dans ma chambre… juste dans l'appartement.

En fait le seul changement c'est que j'ai peur d'aller en cours. Sérieusement ! Et ça a rien à voir avec le cours, non le cours est génial, c'est sûrement le meilleur prof que j'ai jamais eu.

Mais je fais ce rêve vraiment flippant où on se retrouve dans sa salle de classe à parler des patronus et d'un coup il appelle mon nom mais à place de poser une question sur le cours, il demande « alors c'est toi la trainée qui couche avec ma fille ? »

Inutile de dire que je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux après ça, et je fais une mini crise de panique à chaque fois qu'il prononce mon nom pour que je réponde à une question.

Enfin bref, on est début février ce qui veut dire que les vacances ne sont plus que dans une dizaine de jours, elles commencent particulièrement tôt cette année, et c'est super parce que ça veut dire que la Saint Valentin aura lieu durant les vacances. Et Lily s'est déjà arrangé pour avoir la maison rien qu'à elle ce soir là. D'après ce que j'ai compris ses parents font une sortie en amoureux chaque année où ils finissent dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. James la passe avec Leighton et Albus Severus avec une fille qu'il vient de rencontrer.

Et heureusement parce que chez moi ce sera impossible pendant ses vacances, Scorpius veut emmener Jennifer faire une virée romantique donc mon père et Pansy en profitent pour passer une soirée « entre amis » à la maison, et je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces dernier temps, et si rien ne s'est encore passé ça ne saurait tarder.

Mais si les vacances approchent cela veut aussi dire qu'on a un paquet d'interros avant d'y être, justement là on rentre en botanique. Alex gigote à côté de moi et je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vue si excitée à l'idée d'un test, mais en même temps je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu réviser pour un test.

Elle a passé toute la semaine plongée dans son livre de botanique, et au début j'ai cru halluciner mais après la troisième fois je me suis fait une raison. Rose a de l'influence sur Alex, bientôt elle va devenir une intello et ne plus avoir de vie sociale !

Ou pas, si on se fie au nombre de flirts qu'elle a eu ces derniers temps, parce que ok, tout le monde sait qu'Alex aime bien s'amuser mais là on dirait qu'elle essaie de battre un record ! Comme si elle avait quelque chose à prouver.

- Très bien tout le monde, c'est l'heure rendez vos copies.

Le professeur Londubat ramasse les copies une par une alors qu'Alex écrit furieusement tout ce qu'elle peut avant qu'il arrive à sa table, wow, elle a l'air d'avoir vraiment bossé sur ce coup. Et le professeur doit le sentir parce qu'il fait plusieurs détours pour lui laisser plus de temps. Bizarrement il a toujours semblé avoir un petit coup de cœur pour Alex, c'est probablement le seul prof qui croit en ses capacités.

Elle met le point final quand il arrive devant sa table et quand elle relève la tête remettant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux en place elle lui offre un grand sourire, et je peux dire qu'elle est fière d'elle.

- Je vous rendrais les copies dans une semaine !

Ce qui revient à dire qu'on aura les résultats quatre jours avant les vacances. Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Le soir même je suis étalée avec Lily sur le sofa du salon, et ça fait du bien de sortir un peu de la chambre. Mais cette fois-ci je suis bien décidée à ce qu'on parle de son père, on a reporté le thème bien trop de fois.

- Alooors ? Avec ton père.

Elle soupire mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir d'avoir abordé le sujet. Et avant de répondre elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans mes bras alors que je joue paresseusement avec ses cheveux.

- On a parlé…en quelque sorte. Il m'a dit qu'il avait accepté ce poste pour rendre service à Fleur et parce qu'il voulait faire une pause avec son boulot d'Auror… et il a ajouté que je lui manquais et qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec moi.

J'embrasse sa tempe par réflexe, pour lui apporter du réconfort bien que je crois qu'au fond c'est moi qui en ai besoin. J'aimerais que mon père aille jusqu'à faire une pause dans son boulot pour passer plus de temps avec moi, mais ça n'arrivera jamais, et une part amère de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que s'il le fait ce sera pour Scorpius.

Mais elle continue avant que je n'aie pu m'attarder sur cette idée.

- Mais je suis sûre que s'il fait ça c'est pour trouver Tadéus.

Ça attire mon attention. Je stoppe le mouvement de ma main.

- Qui ça ?

Elle a l'air prise au dépourvu sur le coup mais s'empresse de s'expliquer bien qu'elle fasse un peu traîner ses mots.

- En fait c'est… toi, j'ai peut-être dit à mes parents que je voyais un garçon nommé Tadéus.

J'ai un moment de doute où je ne sais pas vraiment réagir, après tout elle a menti à ses parents sur sa sexualité, mais en même temps, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil alors la seule réaction qui me reste c'est :

- Tadéus ? Vraiment ?

Elle détourne la tête, gênée, et elle a raison de l'être elle aurait au moins pu me trouver un pseudonyme qui tienne la route.

- Je disposais d'un temps de réponse limité !

Je ris, et elle fait de même, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement et par réflexe nous mettons une distance entre nous. Jusqu'à ce que je ne reconnaisse l'invitée. Je fais sortir un soupir de soulagement, mais je peux sentir Lily se tendre à côté de moi.

Alex se tient devant le sofa que nous occupons avec deux magnifiques robes, une dans chaque main. Elle a un rencard ! Encore…

Elle roule des yeux quand elle voit que Lily est avec moi, sûrement agacée par sa présence, mais il faut qu'elle se fasse une raison, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle agite les robes dans ses mains et il faut traduire ça par « À ton avis, débile ? » Mais ce qu'elle dit c'est :

- Le moins gay des Malfoy n'est pas disponible donc je me suis dit que je ferais appel à toi pour une urgence vestimentaire.

Étonnement, quand elle dit ce genre de choses elle n'a pas l'air vraiment crédible, parce que pour un mec totalement hétéro Scorpius s'y connait vachement question fringues, ce qui selon les préjugés habituels, ferait de lui le plus gay de nous deux, mais bon passons. Ces petites piques sont un moyen pour elle de se défouler à petites doses, et bientôt quand elle aura jugé m'en avoir fait assez baver, tout reviendra comme avant.

Vu que Scorpius est trop occupé avec Jennifer, c'est à moi que revient la lourde tâche de conseiller Alex sur quelle robe choisir, alors qu'elle ne va probablement pas la garder plus de trois heures.

- Alors ? La rouge ou la verte ?

Les deux robes sont assez semblables, moulantes, décolletées et courtes. La seule chose les différenciant vraiment est la couleur.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit c'est Lily qui prend la parole.

- Je choisirais la rouge.

Alex jauge les deux robes, puis fixe Lily un moment, et je sais exactement ce qu'elle va dire, avec son fameux ton condescendant et sourire arrogant.

- Je vais prendre la verte, alors !

Je roule des yeux, et prends la main de Lily avant qu'elle ne puisse mal réagir. Ce n'est pas personnel, juste une façon pour Alex d'évacuer sa colère, et un moyen tordu de s'amuser aussi.

Cela n'empêche pas Lily de mal le prendre, si je me fie à son regard incrédule et sa façon de serrer ma main. Ce qui provoque un sourire satisfait d'Alex.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu la réprimander, Rose entre dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Elle s'arrête quand elle se rend compte que tout le monde la regarde, et une fois qu'elle a analysé la situation elle s'adresse à Alex.

- Je choisirais la rouge.

Je m'attends à ce qu'Alex proteste, ou sorte une réplique mordante, mais bizarrement elle met un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à répondre. Et quand elle le fait c'est avec son regard fixé sur Rose et une expression que je ne lui reconnais pas sur le visage.

- Rouge… Oui, c'est aussi ma préférée.

Je sens que Lily s'apprête à faire une remarque scandalisée vu l'hypocrisie de cette révélation, mais je serre sa main pour l'empêcher de parler, c'est juste une autre manière pour Alex de la faire enrager.

Rose, après un dernier sourire, part dans sa chambre, et quelques secondes plus tard Alex secoue la tête.

- Faut que j'y aille, ciao.

Elle n'attend pas pour une réponse, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel donc je ne m'en inquiète pas.

Après tout elle a un rencard.

* * *

Alors ? Surpris par l'identité du fameux remplaçant ?

Le prochain chapitre sera Casey !

Et pour ceux qui le souhaite, vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de l'écriture sur mon profil.


	29. Casey 5

Note de l'auteur: Hey tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, mais la longueur du chapitre et ce qui se passe dedans devraient compenser ! ;) Comme toujours je vous remercie de me suivre aussi fidèlement, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Mais sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer : Euh, non toujours pas !

* * *

Point de vue de Casey Nott :

Elle a un rencard…encore.

Et ça me rend dingue !

Je fais les cent pas dans sa chambre à l'attendre.

Elle ne le fera pas entrer ici, s'il y a une chose que Leighton n'est pas, c'est une fille facile, elle a trop de principes pour ça, ou en tout cas, elle veut avoir l'air d'avoir des principes.

Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle passe tous ses week-ends avec lui, et maintenant elle sort en semaine aussi, je sais que c'est probablement hypocrite de ma part de penser ça vu que quand on était à la fac je passais toutes mes nuits dehors peu importe le jour de la semaine, mais ça manque de professionnalisme.

Je suis jalouse, horriblement jalouse. Et j'ai horreur de me comporter comme une petite amie possessive alors qu'on est même pas ensemble, mais je sens que quelque chose me déchire de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si elle ne se montre pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes. En fait je pourrais bien faire exploser quelque chose si elle ne se montre pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes !

Parce que qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que je vais la laisser reprendre sa romance adolescente sans rien dire ? Je pense avoir été assez patiente, j'ai été sage, et gentille et attentionnée, et tout ce dont elle rêverait de la part de James, alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ?

Je suis à deux doigts de perdre mon calme. J'en ai assez de jouer, j'en ai assez de souffrir juste parce que c'est trop dur pour elle de concevoir que je puisse avoir des sentiments. On tourne en rond depuis des mois, et ça me rend folle.

Un bruit se fait entendre, et je m'arrête.

J'écoute le son des voix qui résonnent hors de la chambre. Elle l'a fait entrer dans le salon, c'est la première fois. Je serre les dents, pour me retenir de leur faire savoir ma présence quand je perçois un rire.

- J'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse soirée, James.

Il y a un mois, peut-être même deux semaines, j'aurais roulé des yeux à l'entente d'une phrase aussi cliché dite d'un ton aussi mielleux, mais maintenant je prends des respirations profondes pour m'éviter de vomir. Je ferme les yeux en espérant que cela accélère le temps de son départ.

James répond sûrement par une formule d'usage ce à quoi elle répond par un autre rire, creux et forcé. Puis le silence. Il ne me faut qu'une demi-seconde pour comprendre. Il l'embrasse.

Et ça me rend malade.

Il devient plus laborieux de lutter contre la bile qui monte dans ma gorge, et je serre les poings tellement fort que je serais surprise si la trace de mes ongles n'est pas imprimée dans la paume de mes mains.

Et alors que je croyais que cette torture ne s'arrêterait jamais, je distingue le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Il est parti.

Et comme par magie la tension accumulée dans tout mon corps disparaît ! Mais pas ma colère.

Leighton rentre dans la chambre, et se pose contre la porte une fois celle-ci fermée, je déduis de son manque de remarque cinglante qu'elle n'est pas surprise par ma présence.

Il n'y a pas de sourire sur son visage, pas de preuve que tout ce qu'elle ait dit à James sur l'incroyable soirée qu'elle a passé soit vrai. Non, elle a l'air fatiguée. Ses yeux sont fermés, et ses sourcils froncés, faisant apparaître des rides précoces, et je lui ferais remarquer habituellement mais je ne suis pas dans l'humeur d'une dispute superficielle. Il est temps de parler, pour de vrai.

Mais quand mes yeux rentrent en contact avec les siens, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Ses beaux yeux brun foncé sont résignés, et pour la première fois depuis des années je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle n'a pas envie de se battre.

- C'est fini.

Les mots passent au travers du silence comme un poignard traverserait mon cœur. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac et mon cœur accélère d'une façon désagréable. Et il y a ce sentiment de vide qui m'envahit, je connais ce sentiment, je l'ai déjà ressenti une fois.

_- C'est __fini__._

_Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule, d'une manière qui se veut réconfortante, mais comment pourrait-il me consoler alors que lui-même __a __le cœur brisé ?_

_Il serre mon épaule avec plus d'insistance, et je lâche le cercueil à contre cœur. Mes doigts glissent sur le bois, comme dans un ralenti, jusqu'à ce que tout ce que je ressente soit le vide au creux de ma main. Et à la seconde où tout ce que je peux sentir est l'air, le temps __reprend__ sa course. _

_La gravité fait son œuvre, et mon cœur qui jusqu'à présent __flottait__ dans l'espace, maintenu par une force abstraite, s'écrase au sol pour se briser en mille morceaux, comme s'il était fait de cristal. _

_Je ne sens rien, et je sens tout en même temps. J'ai l'impression que mon univers vient d'exploser sous mes yeux et que j'ai été incapable de l'arrêter. Ou peut-être que si, peut-être que si j'avais dit quelque chose, peut être que si j'avais __fait__ quelque chose... Mais c'est trop tard et rien n'a de sens maintenant. Absolument plus rien. _

_Un éclair jaillit, et d'un coup il pleut. _

_La plupart des invités vont se mettre à l'abri, et bien vite je me retrouve seule sous la pluie mais je ne trouve pas la force de bouger. _

_Ma robe est trempée en quelques minutes, l'eau la faisant se coller à ma peau d'une manière déplaisante. Et le vent glace ma peau humide. Mais je ne m'en __soucie__ pas. _

_Tout ce à quoi je suis capable de penser à cet instant c'est que je n'ai plus rien. Je me sens vide et je crois que c'est pire que d'avoir mal, parce qu'au moins avoir mal permet de savoir qu'on est en vie, mais moi, je ne suis pas certaine de l'être en ce moment._

_Soudainement, je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne. Une main aussi petite et délicate que la mienne. Et l'état de transe dans lequel j'étais se brise, tout revient en __accéléré__, et c'est maintenant que je sens les morceaux de cristal __brisés me__ déchirer de l'__intérieur__. _

_Et après une tentative futile de résister, où ma gorge me serre au point où je suis à deux doigts de suffoquer et mes yeux me __brûlent__ malgré l'air froid qui m'entoure, l'humidité que je sens sur mon visage ne vient plus de la pluie. _

_Je pleure, je pleure de façon incontrôlable, mes épaules tremblent et je n'arrive quasiment plus à respirer à cause des sanglots qui me prennent. Je suis en train de perdre pied._

_Mais alors, elle entremêle nos doigts et serre ma main, elle serre fort, au point où ça en serait douloureux si ce n'était pas ma seule source de réconfort. La seule chose à laquelle je puisse m'accrocher. _

_Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée comme du jour où mon cœur __s'__est brisé pour la première fois. _

J'aurais dû me douter que la seconde fois que ça arriverait, Leighton serait encore présente.

Mais je ne suis plus une gamine de quatorze ans, je ne vais pas m'effondrer et pleurer sous la pluie. Pas tout de suite.

À la place, je serre les dents, et lutte pour me débarrasser du nœud qui se forme dans ma gorge.

Je ne serais pas faible cette fois, je ne pleurerais pas. Je vais faire ce que je fais toujours quand je suis triste, me mettre en colère.

Ma voix tremble, mais le volume est tellement bas qu'elle ne peut sûrement pas en distinguer l'origine.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Que tu peux décider pour moi ?

Je prends un pas vers elle, puis deux, jusqu'à que je ne sois plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je la vois déglutir, et essayer de tenir mon regard, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans une optique de défi pour une fois. Non j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de me faire passer un message, mais après un moment elle soupire et finit par baisser les yeux.

- Casey…

Sa voix se casse avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Et cela ne sert qu'à alimenter ma colère. Si elle en souffre aussi alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous faire ça ? Pourquoi briser nos deux cœurs pour quelque chose qu'elle ne veut même plus ?

Ma main se place rapidement sur la porte au dessus de son épaule, de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait aucune solution de sortie quand je poserais la question.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle avale sa salive et se force à rétablir le contact entre nos yeux. Et après quelques secondes, elle me pousse pour replacer une distance entre nous, et quand elle passe une main dans ses cheveux je sais qu'elle est prête à se battre. Sa voix est remplie d'une fausse assurance et elle hausse le ton.

- Tu sais pourquoi ! Cette histoire ? C'est ridicule ! Il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour ! On ne pouvait pas continuer cette farce éternellement !

Ça fait mal, qu'elle traite notre relation de farce. Même si elle ne le pense pas, pas vraiment, je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut convaincre, non c'est elle-même.

- James m'aime ! Il m'aime et… et je l'aime, et c'est comme ça que c'est censé se passer.

Si ses paroles précédentes me blessaient, celles-là reviennent à piétiner les débris de cristal reposant sur le sol avec des escarpins de luxe. Parce qu'elles pourraient être vraies, parce que c'est ce que Leighton pense vraiment.

Et je ne sais pas si j'ai plus envie de rire ou de pleurer ! Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour penser qu'elle pourrait ne serait-ce qu'envisagerait un futur avec moi ? Je ne suis même pas une option dans son plan bien établi, juste un obstacle.

Et maintenant je me souviens pourquoi j'avais tellement besoin de faire de sa vie un enfer !

- Tu crois qu'il t'aime vraiment ? Qui te dit qu'il ne partira pas en courant à la première occasion ? Hmm ?

Elle détourne son regard et croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme si ça pouvait empêcher mes paroles de l'atteindre, et je tire une satisfaction sournoise quand je m'aperçois que mes mots la blessent.

Et peut-être que ça devrait m'inquiéter que mes vieilles habitudes, que mon envie de lui faire mal reviennent aussi facilement tel un réflexe défensif. Mais si je souffre pourquoi pas elle ? Et avant même de m'en rendre compte, d'autres paroles venimeuses quittent mes lèvres.

- Après tout, te laisser en plan sans raison ça n'a jamais eu l'air de le déranger ! Oh mais attends, ça vous fait un point commun, non ?

Elle secoue la tête, sûrement pour éviter à mes mots d'accéder son esprit, mais ne répond pas, et j'allais continuer, mais d'un coup elle se jette sur moi. Elle me pousse, encore et encore de plus en plus désespérée à chaque poussée.

Je finis par perdre l'équilibre, et tombe mais j'attrape sa veste pour ralentir ma chute, l'entraînant avec moi. Nous nous retrouvons sur le sol dans une lutte pittoresque, comme une bagarre de collégiennes, elle griffe et tire mes cheveux et je fais de même. Nos gestes sont sans but précis, le seul objectif étant de blesser l'autre par tous les moyens. Mais après tout, c'est l'essence même de notre relation.

Elle est au dessus de moi, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à renverser nos positions. J'attrape ses poignets l'empêchant de lutter, alors qu'elle se débat.

Et c'est là que ça me frappe. Cette impression de déjà vu !

La dispute à propos de James, la bataille désespérée, cette position…

Tout se passe exactement comme la première fois.

Et à cette pensée j'arrête soudainement de bouger, c'est la fin, peu importe ce que je peux dire ou faire pour essayer de la convaincre, c'est fini. La boucle est bouclée.

Et c'est ça, cette réalisation qui me fait la lâcher, à quoi bon dépenser autant d'énergie pour la garder si je l'ai déjà perdue ?

Je me relève, et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, où elle est sur le sol, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, et l'humidité sur ses joues mise en évidence par le clair de lune, j'abandonne.

Je ne me souviens pas d'être rentrée dans mes quartiers, je ne me souviens pas de m'être déshabillée et rentrée dans la douche ou d'avoir augmenté la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle ma peau.

Mais je me retrouve là, dans ma douche à essayer d'oublier les dix dernières minutes de ma vie, ou peut-être bien les dix dernières années. Après tout quelle serait la différence ?

Je reste immobile sous le jet, la chaleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable et pourtant elle ne réchauffe pas le froid glacial que je ressens à l'intérieur de mon être.

Maintenant le choc passé je me sens… vide. Et le plus étrange, c'est que ce sentiment familier, ou plutôt le manque de sentiment, et la seule chose à m'apporter du réconfort. Parce que je connais cet état, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie dans cet état. Et peut-être qu'en fin de compte je n'aurais jamais dû essayer d'en sortir ! Ma vie n'était pas parfaite, en fait, ma vie est un immense foutoir mais au moins je ne souffrais pas, et les émotions n'obstruaient pas ma vision des choses.

Je crois qu'au final je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de changer. Ne dit-on pas, chassez le naturel il revient au galop ?

J'arrête l'eau, et sors de la douche. Et quand je rencontre mon regard de glace dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant.

La garce est de retour !

Dans les jours qui suivirent je saisis toutes les occasions imaginables pour faire de la vie de Leighton un enfer, allant jusqu'à lui faire manquer une réunion. Et chaque fois qu'elle m'envoie un regard meurtrier ou blessé, un sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit. Et pourquoi me retenir ? C'est la seule façon dont je peux lui faire admettre ma présence.

Bizarrement l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière n'est pas si désagréable que ça.

J'avance dans le couloir d'un pas décidé, j'ai passé la nuit à fixer le plafond de ma chambre sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Mais peu importe, ça fait des nuits que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Les élèves s'écartent de mon passage quand ils me voient arriver, les professeurs baissent le regard. Quand je rentre dans ma salle de classe le silence se fait dans la pièce. Et je me sens puissante, invincible, comme j'en avais l'habitude lors de mes études.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page soixante quatorze, et préparez la potion.

Personne ne bouge, ils sont sûrement trop intimidés par le ton glacial de ma voix. Et après quelques secondes, ce manque d'activité commence à m'agacer.

- Tout de suite !

Ils finissent par tous bouger en même temps et ça en serait presque comique. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. Quelques minutes plus tard un d'eux à l'impertinence de lever la main pour poser une question. Pour une fille aussi intelligente, Rose Weasley n'a absolument aucun talent pour détecter quand il vaut mieux se taire.

Je claque des doigts pour lui signaler de parler.

- Désolée professeur, mais cette potion est d'un niveau nettement supérieur au nôtre… je veux dire, elle n'est pas dans le programme et…

Elle continue de m'exposer ses arguments de première de la classe et ça commence à m'irriter, et dire que c'est cette fille qui peut rendre Alexia pathétique au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Et est-ce que c'est malsain si je fais un parallélisme ?

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Weasley, si le programme vous fascine tant que cela peut-être que je devrais vous laissez aller en discuter avec votre mère.

Elle est clairement surprise par le venin dans mes paroles, mais une fois que mes mots sont enregistrés, elle fronce les sourcils.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle a compris le sous-entendu, elle est assez intelligente, mais ça doit probablement être la première fois qu'elle se fait coller, et j'en tire une satisfaction vindicative, elle va peut-être briser le cœur d'Alexia mais au moins elle ne le fera pas avec un dossier scolaire parfait.

- Mercredi prochain, quinze heures.

Mon ton est sec, et sans appel, mais elle proteste, et je dois avouer être interloquée par autant de rébellion, peut-être qu'Alexia a de l'influence sur elle finalement.

- Mais c'est injuste !

La vie est injuste.

Mais avant de pouvoir doubler ses heures de retenues, la fille à côté d'elle s'évanouit, se retrouvant sur le sol, et Rose et le mec que je pense être son petit-ami, se pressent à ses côtés.

Je roule des yeux, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Je vire les élève qui s'attroupent autour d'elle, et en envoie un aller chercher l'infirmière. Et après une dernière hésitation, m'accroupis pour vérifier son état.

J'essaie de me souvenir de son nom mais rien ne me vient. Donc je finis par quelque chose de neutre.

- Hey… toi.

Weasley m'envoie un regard réprobateur, qui me rappelle désagréablement ceux que Leighton me donnait quand on était encore étudiantes, avant de serrer la main de son amie.

- Erin ! Erin tu m'entends ?

La fille sur le sol, Erin apparemment, commence à s'agiter et son copain totalement paniqué jusqu'à présent, fait sortir un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai eu tellement peur.

Un sentiment bizarre me prend le ventre à ses mots, à la façon dont il la regarde, et caresse ses cheveux. Ce mec est un crétin fini la plupart du temps, mais il est amoureux de sa copine, et cette vue me rend malade !

Je congédie tous les élèves observant la scène, et quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière arrive et après les contrôles de routine emmène Erin à l'infirmerie pour plus de tests. David la suit comme s'il était perdu sans elle. Et le voir si pathétique alors qu'il est d'habitude arrogant et imbu de lui-même… c'est juste la preuve que l'amour peut nous faire faire n'importe quoi !

Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces comme si ça pouvait retenir cette soudaine vague d'émotions qui menacent de m'envahir.

- Professeur ?

Je réouvre les yeux, Rose est toujours là, avec une expression curieuse, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de résoudre un problème avec la façon dont elle a de m'étudier, et il n'y a rien de plus agaçant !

- Tu es toujours collée ! Mais tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme une opportunité de passer plus de temps avec ta mère !

Elle secoue la tête, contrariée mais n'ajoute rien.

La journée passe, et il ne me tarde rien de plus que de revenir à mon lit vide et froid, à fixer le même plafond tout aussi vide et aussi froid dans le même silence accablant, à penser à une façon de faire regretter son choix à Leighton.

J'ai déjà saboté un de ses cours, instauré la zizanie entre elle et Lavende Brown, le professeur d'astronomie, et j'ai soudoyé un élève pour qu'il introduise des souris dans sa chambre, elle déteste les souris. Et tout ça en seulement quatre jours, mon moi adolescente aurait été fière.

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était facile de trouver comment faire enrager Leighton. À quel point les regards coléreux et blessés qu'elle m'envoie juste parce qu'elle sait que c'est moi la coupable sont appréciables. Et je sais que c'est immature et peut-être même un peu névrosé, mais j'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin qu'elle souffre comme je souffre en la voyant avec lui. Et je me fiche que ce soit à cause de quelque chose d'aussi futile que sa robe préférée qui prend feu.

J'arrive dans le grand hall et m'apprête à monter les escaliers quand j'entends quelqu'un appeler mon nom. Je m'arrête mais ne me retourne pas, je connais cette voix.

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit vraiment pourrie !

- Hey, Casey !

Je prends une inspiration profonde et me retourne avec un sourire hypocrite.

- James ! Ça c'est une surprise !

Il me sourit, ne remarquant rien d'étrange dans mon comportement.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Leighton ? Je dois l'emmener dîner.

Mon cœur se serre quand je l'entends prononcer son nom, mais je m'efforce de continuer à sourire au point où cela devient presque douloureux de garder cette expression faciale en place.

Il a l'air heureux, et je serais contente si ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Leighton m'avait brisé le cœur. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour cacher le mépris qu'il m'inspire à cet instant précis.

- Non, désolée.

Et je ne suis pas désolée du tout ! Je lui fais un signe de tête et me prépare à partir, mais il reprend.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, mais… tu ne la trouves pas distraite ces temps-ci ?

Sa question retient mon attention. Je penche la tête sur le côté et essaye de déchiffrer son attitude. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est l'ironie de la situation.

Le petit copain de la fille qui vient de me plaquer me demande de lui expliquer pourquoi elle agit bizarrement. Oui c'est… incroyablement malsain.

Et ça pourrait me servir.

Un plan se forme dans ma tête, c'est un réflexe, dès que je sens une opportunité de ruiner la vie de Leighton je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'exploiter. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas directement responsable des mots qui vont quitter mes lèvres.

- En fait… si.

Il semble étonné, et je ne sais pas très bien si c'est parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui en parle ou si c'est parce qu'il ne pensait pas que j'aurais remarqué si quelque chose ne va pas avec Leighton.

Mais je décide d'ignorer sa surprise et lui offre le sourire le plus sincère dont je suis capable en essayant de ne pas ressembler à un requin. Il suffit juste qu'il pose la bonne question et tout ce pour quoi Leighton a travaillé si dur, le copain parfait et célèbre, l'image publique, sera détruit.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire directement, il est inattentif mais pas stupide. Donc j'évite son regard et fais semblant d'avoir l'air indécise.

- Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler...

Il fronce les sourcils, clairement inquiet, et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas montrer ma satisfaction quand je le vois avaler sa salive difficilement.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais si, elle, elle voyait quelqu'un, avant ?

Bingo !

James est trop fier pour supporter qu'elle ait pu l'oublier durant leur rupture, et pour lui si elle ne lui a rien dit ce sera pire, alors en définitive, il me suffit d'un mot.

Un mot et Leighton souffrira comme j'ai souffert quand elle m'a dit que c'était fini. Une seule syllabe et elle me reviendra. Trois lettres et tout redeviendra comme avant, mais en mieux.

J'ouvre la bouche lentement, pour laisser durer l'anticipation. Mes lèvres prenant la forme nécessaire pour que la bonne phonétique soit entendue, et le son voyageant de mon œsophage jusqu'à mes lèvres.

- James !

Malheureusement pour moi, la voix de Leighton est la seule chose qu'il a perçue.

Je me retourne pour voir Leighton quelques marches au dessus de moi dans l'escalier, elle me regarde prudemment, comme si elle savait déjà ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler à son précieux petit-copain, et c'est probablement le cas. Parce qu'après tout si je la connais assez bien pour savoir tout ce qui peut la mettre dans une colère noire, elle, elle sait quand j'ai prévu de faire quelque chose de mal.

Elle descend les marches, sans jamais détourner son regard du mien. Et c'est probablement la première fois depuis quatre jours qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je peux y voir sa détermination a faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et sa colère à peine déguisée concernant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Et absolument aucune once de regret.

Quand elle me dépasse, elle va directement dans les bras de James et l'embrasse sous mes yeux. Et je crois que je vais être malade ! Mon estomac fait cette chose, où il se retourne sur lui-même, et un frisson désagréable me parcourt quand je vois le sourire qu'elle lui offre.

- Tu es prêt ?

Je me mords la lèvre au point où elle saigne quand j'entends sa voix mélodieuse, et la façon dont elle passe sa main sur son épaule me fait serrer les poings.

- Toujours pour toi.

Je ravale la réplique venimeuse qui me vient et fausse un sourire quand James se retourne vers moi.

- Ça a été un plaisir de te parler Casey.

Je hoche la tête parce que je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix. Je suis tellement furieuse que je ne pense pas être capable de former des mots complets.

Ils partent main dans la main, et je les regarde s'en aller, Leighton se retournant au dernier moment, avec un sourire arrogant.

Et pour elle ce genre de sourire ne veut dire qu'une chose « J'ai gagné ».

Pour moi ça veut dire que tout est redevenu comme avant, comme si on était toujours élèves ici.

Et si c'est ça alors…

J'ai besoin d'alcool !

Je n'ai pas droit à la drogue si je veux garder mon travail, mais l'alcool ne se verra pas sur le test de la directrice.

Donc je me dirige vers ma salle de cours à grand pas, toute personne que je rencontre s'écartant de mon passage.

Mais bien sûr il faut qu'il y ait déjà quelqu'un ! Non mais sérieusement quels sont les risques qu'un élève veuille être dans une salle de cours après les heures de cours ?

Et quels sont les chances pour que ce soit elle ?

Alex est assise à un des bureaux du fond comme à son habitude, mais elle ne dessine pas, elle fixe le bout de papier devant elle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais vu son regard et la façon dont ses doigts tambourinent contre la table avec une énergie nerveuse non contrôlée, cela doit être important.

Je m'approche assez pour voir que cela ressemble à une interro, et d'après les croquis extrêmement précis qui y sont dessinés je dirais que c'est de la botanique, mais je ne distingue pas la note.

Elle réfléchit et c'est assez rare chez elle, elle est plutôt du genre à agir puis réfléchir ensuite. Sauf… sauf quand ça concerne Weasley.

Et je comprends tout maintenant, si la note qu'elle a eu est bonne elle aura rempli son contrat avec la directrice, et par conséquent elle n'aura plus besoin de Rose. Mais si elle est mauvaise, elle devra continuer jusqu'à la prochaine occasion. Et j'avoue ne pas savoir ce qui serait pire pour Alex.

Par contre ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'agace. Ça m'agace que cette fille l'ait rendue aussi pathétique.

- Un problème avec ta Juliette, Romeo ?

Elle sursaute, surprise par ma présence, puis fronce les sourcils quand elle a enregistré mon commentaire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle est bien trop sur la défensive, et elle doit s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle abaisse son regard aussitôt que les mots ont quitté ses lèvres. Elle est vulnérable, et tout ça à cause de cette fille.

Elle recommence à parler, à me donner des excuses, mais je n'écoute pas, je l'observe, elle est toujours aussi belle, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça, mais elle a une mine effroyable. Les cercles sous ses yeux, ses geste imprécis, son incapacité à cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Alors c'est ça ?

C'est tout ce qu'il aura fallu pour détruire la grande Alexia ? Une fille. Une fille bien trop honnête et obsédée malgré elle par l'image qu'on a d'elle. Une fille, intelligente et pourtant naïve au point de ne pas s'apercevoir que quelqu'un la désire à en perdre la raison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me met hors de moi. Comment peut-elle se laisser faire comme ça ? Comment peut-elle se laisser détruire par ses émotions ? Elle qui passe son temps à les nier.

Elle sort avec tellement de personnes en même temps que je serais surprise qu'elle ait le temps d'apprendre leurs noms, elle essaie d'oublier ce qu'elle ressent tout en se laissant guider par ses sentiments. Je connais Alex et je sais qu'elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça si elle n'était pas totalement perdue.

L'amour… l'amour l'a rendue pitoyable… m'a rendue pitoyable.

Et il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

- Arrête !

Elle s'arrête brusquement au son de ma voix. C'est bas et dangereux, mais je suis juste tellement en colère, contre elle pour ne pas être assez forte, contre Leighton pour ne pas m'aimer, mais plus que tout contre moi-même, pour avoir été assez stupide pour m'être ouverte à elle.

Et je sais qu'au fond Alex n'y est pour rien, mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de la colère que je traine depuis ses quatre derniers jours.

- Arrête de vouloir fuir la vérité ! Tu es amoureuse de cette fille, et ce que tu fais là, coucher avec la moitié de l'école, ça ne résoudra pas le problème ! Ça ne te fera pas oublier ce que tu ressens, alors arrête !

Je peux voir la difficulté avec laquelle elle avale sa salive, avant de relever la tête et de me fixer avec son masque d'arrogance.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais, hein ? C'est rien, ok ? C'est juste… un béguin, ça va passer.

Je me demande un moment si elle croit ce qu'elle dit, parce que si c'est le cas c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas regardée dans un miroir depuis un bail. Mais la connaissant c'est encore moins vraisemblable.

Et je ris à son essai pathétique de me mentir. Et je devrais me sentir coupable de m'attaquer à la seule personne qui m'a toujours soutenue, mais je ne ressens rien.

- S'il te plaît Alex, ne te fais pas passer pour plus stupide que tu ne l'es, on sait toutes les deux que ça ne va pas passer. Alors pour éviter plus de tentatives désespérées de ta part de nier la réalité je vais te raconter ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas tomber de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque moment passé en sa présence, et vous allez devenir proches, très proches, au point où tu pourras presque en venir à croire qu'elle t'aime aussi. Mais un jour elle va rencontrer son prince charmant, le mec dont elle aura toujours rêvé, ils vont tomber amoureux et partir dans le soleil couchant. Et c'est comme ça que l'histoire fini, elle a un happy ending et toi un cœur brisé.

Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine comme un moyen futile pour se protéger de la froideur de mes paroles. Et ses doigts serrent ses biceps tellement fort que je suis sûre qu'elle doit laisser des marques. Mais vu son regard je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soucie. Je l'ai blessée, ou peut-être la vérité de mes mots l'ont blessée. Peu importe ce que je sais, c'est que je viens probablement de me mettre à dos la seule personne qui ne me détestait pas.

Elle secoue la tête puis reporte son regard sur moi, elle est en colère, c'est vraisemblablement quelque chose qu'on a en commun, être en colère quand on a mal. Je sens le venin dans ses mots aussi clairement que si j'avais été mordue par un serpent.

- Wow, et moi qui croyais être une peste, je m'incline ! T'es vraiment la reine des garces si tu t'en prends à la seule personne dans cette école qui t'apprécie.

Elle se lève et me bouscule en passant jusqu'à ce que je sois la seule personne dans la pièce.

Je reste immobile quelques minutes, le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Et cette vague d'émotion revient, comme quand j'ai vu David s'inquiéter pour sa copine, ou Leighton accueillir James, cette sensation que mes sentiments vont m'emporter et que je ne serais plus jamais capable de m'en débarrasser.

Et c'est ça qui me pousse à bouger, à rentrer dans la réserve, déplacer les flacons à contenance glauque sur le côté et saisir la bouteille de whisky qui se trouve derrière.

Mes mouvements sont rapides, je n'ai même pas à penser pour que mon corps agisse, il sait déjà ce qu'il faut faire pour calmer la douleur.

Je prends un bécher pour me servir de verre, et verse le plus de liquide possible à l'intérieur avant de le porter à mes lèvres et de boire sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Le liquide me brûle la gorge mais ça ne m'arrête pas, je préfère ça à la froideur qui m'envahit. Je bois jusqu'à ce que le bécher soit vide, la chaleur qui accompagne la boisson chasse la douleur et m'apporte une familiarité réconfortante.

Mon esprit commence à s'embrumer juste après le second verre, et il y a trois ans j'aurais probablement eu honte d'avoir si peu d'endurance, mais c'est exactement l'effet que je recherche alors je l'accueille ouvertement.

Et pour une fois l'impression de déjà vu n'est pas désagréable.

Je ne sais pas très bien quelle heure il est quand je me décide à rentrer dans mes quartiers, juste qu'il fait noir, que les couloirs sont déserts et que ma bouteille est quasiment vide.

Je passe le portrait, et me dirige vers la chambre, et ce n'est que quand je suis sur le lit, que je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas ma chambre.

La mienne n'est pas aussi décorée et personnalisée. Pas aussi chaleureuse.

L'odeur de Leighton est partout, elle m'entoure et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas suffoquer.

La seule chose qui n'est pas ici, c'est Leighton elle-même.

Et je sais que je dois partir avant qu'elle ne revienne, mais je suis tellement fatiguée, et cette chaleur est bien plus agréable que celle de l'alcool. Même son plafond est plus joli que le mien. Et mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, ce que je suis incapable de faire depuis des jours.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix me réveille, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûre de m'être endormie en premier lieu. Je me relève, trébuchant à moitié à cause de mon manque d'équilibre.

Mais après je la vois, ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rougies, et certaines de ses mèches qui ne sont pas à la bonne place, le malaise dont j'avais réussi à me débarrasser revient. Et je suis incapable de rester impassible.

- La question est, toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

Elle roule des yeux.

- J'ai passé une soirée très plaisante avec James et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre Casey.

Elle va à sa coiffeuse et enlève ses bijoux, m'ignorant totalement, et je déteste quand elle fait ça. Quand elle fait comme si je n'existais pas.

Alors je fais ce que je fais toujours quand elle fait ça, je la provoque.

- Vraiment ? Parce que si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas un très bon coup.

Étonnamment, elle n'a pas l'air dérangée par ce commentaire. Elle se retourne lentement, mais pas de réplique mordante, non juste de la curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Et c'est cette simple question qui ranime ma colère.

Je ris, alors qu'il n'y a rien de drôle, notre situation est tragique. Je ris parce que son entêtement à vouloir nier que j'ai des sentiments est probablement la chose la plus blessante qu'elle ait jamais faite.

- À ton avis ?

Elle ouvre la bouche mais je l'interromps. Et je ne peux pas empêcher les tremblements dans ma voix.

- C'est vraiment si dur pour toi ? D'admettre que je peux avoir des sentiments ?

Elle secoue la tête, et Merlin ça me tue !

- Arrête Casey, c'est ridicule.

Je la sens. La vague qui s'apprête à m'envahir. Mais maintenant c'est un véritable tsunami, et je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher mes émotions d'être déversées.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui est impossible de concevoir que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?

- Parce que le ciel est bleu, et que les chiens restent avec les chiens. Parce que tu es toi ! Et que je suis moi ! Et ça ne peut pas arriver, jamais !

Elle serre ses bras sur sa poitrine et balance des excuses que je ne suis même pas capable d'entendre à cause du bourdonnement dans ma tête. Et je sais ce qui va arriver. Chaque mot qu'elle prononce ne fait que pousser mes limites. Et le bourdonnement dans ma tête s'est transformé en tambour, au point où ça en est quasiment douloureux de me taire. Mais elle continue, encore et encore, et sa voix s'ajoute au boucan. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Je t'aime.

Le silence.

- Quoi ?

L'expression de choc complet sur son visage aurait été comique si ce n'était pas un moment aussi crucial. J'avale ma salive quand je voie son expression paniquée, la façon dont elle secoue la tête frénétiquement, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire. Et je compte à rebours mentalement le nombre de secondes qu'il reste avant qu'elle brise mon cœur définitivement.

Trois.

Elle ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois, aucun son ne sortant.

Deux.

Ses lèvres se pincent et ses sourcils se froncent.

Un.

Elle relève la tête, et me fixe avec un regard déterminé avant de parler d'un ton clair, mais d'où je peux encore percevoir l'affolement.

- Non, non, non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu délires, tu es ivre, tu es…

Son expression se durcit une fois qu'elle en vient à cette réalisation. Elle fronce le nez, et plisse les yeux, et je la vois m'analyser avec cet air désapprobateur qu'elle porte si bien.

- Oh mon Dieu, Casey tu es ivre !

Je soupire, parce que ça ne change rien ! Ça ne changera pas comment je me sens, c'est juste une excuse pour éviter de répondre à ma déclaration.

- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien.

Elle ferme les yeux et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr que si ça change quelque chose ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! C'est juste… un autre de tes stratagèmes pour m'ennuyer.

Je ris à cette réflexion parce que vraiment, c'est ironique qu'elle dise ça la seule fois où je dis la vérité.

Mais maintenant que je suis lancée je ne vais pas me retenir. J'en ai assez de cacher ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, assez de mentir et de jouer à des jeux débiles où il n'y a aucun gagnant.

Il est temps de dire la vérité, quelque chose que je ne me suis même pas avouée à moi-même.

- Je t'ai toujours aimée.

Elle s'arrête totalement à ces mots. Comme si elle était figée dans l'espace. Et après ce qui me semble être une éternité sa voix résonne dans le silence.

- Tu mens.

Si seulement c'était vrai… Mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'y vois clair, et je sais que c'est ça la réponse à toutes mes actions présentes et passées. Donc je réponds calmement.

- De nous deux je crois que c'est clairement moi la plus honnête…

Elle passe tellement de temps à vouloir prouver mes mensonges qu'elle oublie qu'il m'arrive de dire la vérité.

- Arrête !

Elle hausse le ton pour me faire taire et ça veut dire que mes mots l'atteignent enfin, donc je ne vais pas lui obéir, je vais continuer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Je me rapproche d'elle mais elle est trop occupée à essayer de bloquer le son de ma voix pour s'en apercevoir. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Elle secoue la tête et essaie de se défaire de mon emprise, et ça fait mal, mais je ne lâche pas. Et je continue à dire ses mots qu'elle refuse si obstinément d'entendre, même lorsque ma voix est trop usée et finit par se casser.

Leighton continue à se débattre mais de plus en plus faiblement jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la force de lutter.

Je pose mon front contre le sien et continue à répéter la même déclaration chuchotée. Nos visages sont si proches et il suffirait que je penche ma tête de quelques centimètres pour atteindre ses lèvres. Mais pour cela il faudrait que j'arrête de parler, et je me suis assez tue jusque là.

- S'il te plaît…

Sa voix est faible et si je n'étais pas si près je ne l'aurais probablement pas perçue, mais je l'ai entendue et je relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Et ce que j'y vois stoppe les battements de mon cœur, et par une réaction en chaîne ma voix.

Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et maintenant que mon attention n'est plus focalisée sur ses lèvres, je peux voir les traces qu'elles ont laissées sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée… je ne peux pas…

Elle retire ses mains des miennes et brise le contact.

L'état de transe dans lequel nous étions se brise, tout revient en accéléré, et c'est maintenant que la douleur en suspens comme une épée de Damoclès ces derniers jours frappe. Et les morceaux de cristal de mon cœur brisé me déchirent de l'intérieur.

Je savais que ça ferait mal, que ce serait pire que les vagues de mélancolie qui m'envahissaient ponctuellement, mais j'avais oublié à quel point réaliser que c'est la fin était pénible.

Je tente futilement de résister, mais ma gorge se serre au point où je suis à deux doigts de suffoquer et mes yeux me brûlent malgré l'air froid qui m'entoure, accentuant l'humidité que je sens sur mon visage.

- Tu devrais partir…

Leighton fait face à la direction opposée à la mienne, et je suis incapable de voir son visage, mais au moins ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas voir le mien.

Je hoche la tête et pars pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine.

Je me demande vaguement si l'alcool fait encore effet, parce que je suis bien trop lucide à mon goût. Mais je suis trop fatiguée pour aller chercher une autre bouteille.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit et fixe le plafond, comme ces quatre dernières nuits. Mais cette fois-ci tout ce que je distingue c'est le flou au travers de mes larmes.

Car je pleure, je pleure de façon incontrôlable, mes épaules tremblent et je n'arrive quasiment plus à respirer à cause des sanglots qui me prennent. Je suis en train de perdre pied.

Et cette fois ci il n'y a personne pour me tenir la main.

* * *

Et voilà !

Qui est triste pour Casey ?

Et pour le prochain chapitre : Rose !


	30. Rose 6

Note d'auteur : Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédant ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, vous assurez ! ;) Et ensuite je tiens à vous avertir, très chers lecteurs, que le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas arriver avant un bail, je pars en Angleterre, mercredi pour 6 semaines, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire ni même si j'aurais accès à Internet donc je ne peux vraiment rien vous promettre, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour essayer d'avancer un peu. Mais assez de racontage de vie, sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre, remerciez Eedjil pour sa correction top chrono ! ;)

Disclaimer : ...whatever !

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

Liam me tient la main.

C'est une partie de cet arrangement qu'on a où on doit faire semblant d'être toujours le couple parfait. Avec le recul, je me demande si ça a un jour été vrai.

Mais peu importe, bizarrement la situation n'est pas aussi étrange, ça paraît même familier. Sourire aux gens qui nous disent bonjour, me faire accompagner aux classes, le laisser porter mes livres, avec toujours ma main dans la sienne….Et ça, ça devrait vraiment m'inquiéter !

Je suis plus à l'aise avec mon copain quand il fait semblant d'être mon copain que quand il est mon copain… c'est malsain ! Et dysfonctionnel, et un peu tordu probablement.

Mais le fait est là, en vérité, c'est comme si on n'avait jamais rompu, ou peut-être comme si on avait jamais été ensemble. Notre relation a toujours été essentiellement platonique, et ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, on n'est absolument pas fait pour être plus que des amis. On n'a absolument aucune alchimie !

Tout à coup je sens Liam se tendre à côté de moi, je dirige mon regard pour voir ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils, et ne suis qu'à moitié surprise de voir Alexia venir de la direction opposée.

Et bien sûr toutes les personnes sur son passage s'écartent sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire un mot, mais à son allure je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les comprendre. Elle a tout de ces reines de lycée qu'on voit dans les séries télé moldues. Et la comparaison est presque drôle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un uniforme de Cheerleader pour compléter le tableau.

Pourtant, vu le regard sombre de Liam, ça ne le fait pas rire, lui. Et elle non plus apparemment.

Elle s'arrête devant nous et après avoir roulé les yeux quand Liam passe son bras autour de ma taille possessivement, elle s'adresse à moi avec un sourire tellement innocent que j'aurais du mal à croire qu'il y ait de la tension dans l'air si Liam ne lui lançait pas son regard menaçant.

- On se voit toujours ce soir ?

Je lui rends son sourire, parce que jusqu'à présent Alexia a continué à faire des efforts et ses notes augmentent même dans les matières que je ne l'aide pas à réviser, et je doute qu'elle fasse chanter tous les profs pour ça… peut-être un ou deux, mais pas tous.

- Oui bien sûr. La bibliothèque, à six heures ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle acquiesce directement, vu que c'est l'heure et l'endroit habituels mais à la place elle détourne son regard quelques secondes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être intriguée par la façon dont elle joue avec la pointe de ses cheveux, elle semble presque nerveuse.

- En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller autre part pour cette fois, tu sais la salle de cours abandonnée où je t'ai amenée lors de notre premier cours, peut-être ?

Je suis interloquée par cette initiative. On ne se retrouve jamais dans un endroit privé… ok, peut-être une fois ou deux, mais ça n'a jamais été programmé à l'avance. Là, avec la façon dont elle me regarde au travers de ses longs cils, et la manière dont ses doigts tournent une mèche de ses cheveux, on dirait quasiment qu'elle me propose un… rendez-vous ?

…Non, ce serait ridicule !

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir cette pensée du crâne, et lui répond avant qu'elle commence à voir que ça m'inquiète.

- Oui bien sûr, pas de problème. Je te retrouverais là-bas.

Elle m'envoie un sourire éblouissant et c'est dur de ne pas de lui rendre. C'est le genre de sourire que je ne la vois jamais porter, le genre qui atteint ses yeux et les font briller de sorte à ce qu'ils paraissent quasiment de couleur ambre, le genre qui la rajeunit et qui fait ressortir sa vitalité. Et wow, juste wow.

- Alors… à tout à l'heure, Rosie.

Elle continue sa route, non sans envoyer un regard mauvais à Liam avant, ce qui contraste brutalement avec le comportement qu'elle a eu envers moi.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils au ton accusateur de Liam. Je ne vois pas le problème dans mon interaction avec Alexia.

- Ça quoi ?

Il soupire, le type de soupir qu'il sort quand il essaie de garder son calme. Après quelques secondes il retire sa main toujours présente sur ma taille, et la met sur sa poitrine, avant de battre des cils de manière exagérée.

- À tout à l'heure Rosie.

Je dois me retenir de rire à sa pitoyable imitation d'Alexia. Non sérieusement, sa voix était beaucoup trop aigu, la voix d'Alexia est plus subtile…

Mais je trouve la situation beaucoup moins drôle quand je comprends ce qu'il insinue. Je force un sourire et reprends notre marche vers notre premier cours. Et ignore son allégation.

- C'était rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Il me rattrape, et s'adapte à mon allure avant de continuer, il ne sait vraiment pas capter une allusion.

- S'il te plaît Rose ! T'as pas vu la façon dont elle te regardait ? C'était quasiment comme si…

- Stop ! C'est rien, ok ?

Mon ton se rapproche d'une supplication et ça doit lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin qu'il laisse tomber le sujet.

La vérité c'est que j'ai remarqué, Alexia se comporte bizarrement avec moi depuis quelques jours en fait, depuis quelques semaines plutôt, et j'essaie d'ignorer la façon dont l'intensité de son regard me brûle quand elle croit que je ne la vois pas. Mais ça devient de plus en plus dur, surtout si d'autres personnes commencent à s'en rendre compte.

Liam attrape mon bras m'empêchant d'avancer plus et me fixe avec des yeux inquiets.

- Juste, fais attention, je sais que vous êtes amies, en quelque sorte, mais… rappelle toi qui elle est… je ne lui fais pas confiance, et je pense que tu ne devrais pas non plus.

Je hoche la tête lentement, le temps de laisser ses paroles s'installer dans mon esprit. Parce qu'autant que je veuille le nier, je pense qu'il a raison, il n'y a pas d'autre explication pour la façon dont elle agit ces temps-ci. Après tout, même si j'ai appris à la connaitre voire à l'apprécier, sa réputation est loin d'être reluisante, et je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne tenterait rien avec moi parce que ma mère est la directrice et qu'elle ne veut pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis, mais elle n'a pas donné d'autres raisons.

Et si j'ai appris quelque chose en passant autant de temps avec elle, c'est qu'elle adore briser les règles, que ce soit celles des autres ou les siennes.

Et voilà comment je passe toute la matinée incapable de me concentrer sur les cours, heureusement que j'ai de l'avance sur le programme.

À midi je rejoins Erin et David, eux aussi ils se comportent bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Là ils sont dans une conversation qui a l'air assez intense, où David prend les mains d'Erin dans les siennes et je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire aussi attention à elle que depuis le malaise qu'elle a fait en Potion la semaine dernière.

Quand ils me voient arriver ils stoppent leur discussion, et David m'envoie un sourire chaleureux ridiculement exagéré pour m'accueillir.

- Hey Rose ! Comment vas-tu en cette magnifique journée ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour atterrir dans une dimension parallèle ? Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça, si ? Je veux dire, il y a plein d'histoires de personnes qui s'y retrouvent par accident, donc ce n'est pas si farfelu comme idée… ça expliquerait pas mal de choses en tout cas.

Dimension parallèle ou pas, je m'efforce de lui rendre son sourire avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas en retenue avec ta mère ?

Non c'est bon, c'est bien mon David, y a que lui pour dire ça sans faire le moindre effort pour cacher sa satisfaction !

- Merci de me le rappeler !

Son sourire s'agrandit malgré le sarcasme plus qu'évident dans le ton de ma voix et je m'attends presque à ce qu'il dise « de rien ». Mais par chance il s'abstient, probablement trop distrait par la gazette qui rappelle les résultats du premier tour des élections ministérielles que son père a passé avec succès.

Mon attention est détournée de sa-oh-fort-passionnante-prévision pour le second tour quand je vois Alexia rentrer dans la grande salle accompagnée d'une fille avec qui elle flirte indubitablement.

La fille rit à quelque chose qu'elle dit, et même d'ici je peux voir Alexia lever les yeux au ciel. Et bizarrement ça me dérange, pourquoi fait elle semblant d'apprécier cette fille alors que c'est évident qu'elle s'en fiche totalement ? Oh 95D, ça explique tout !

Et peut être que Liam a raison, c'est vrai j'ai appris à voir Alexia sous un autre angle mais en fin de compte ça m'aveugle, je me souviens, il y a quelque mois je n'avais aucun problème à être écœurée par sa façon d'agir, et de traiter ses conquêtes, et maintenant quoi ? Juste parce que j'ai eu la générosité de lui consacrer du temps elle va changer et acquérir une conscience ?

Est-ce que c'est possible d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que les gens peuvent changer ?

Si je me trompe sur elle, ça voudra dire qu'elle a passé ces dernières semaines à me manipuler. Et finalement ce ne serait pas si improbable que ça, après tout qu'est-ce que je sais d'elle ? Est-ce que trois mois de bonne conduite avec moi peuvent effacer sept ans de caprices ? Est-ce que…

- Ne fronce pas les sourcils !

Je retourne la tête brusquement vers Erin qui vient de m'adresser la parole.

- Hmm ?

Elle roule des yeux, mais un sourire reste présent sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai dit ne fronce pas les sourcils… Souris, quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire.

_Je __souris__ quand j'atteins le passage crucial du livre, les mots défilent sous mes yeux toujours plus rapidement jusqu'à qu'ils s'impriment dans mon esprit. Et je __continue__ à lire mais quelque chose semble différent il y a cette impression que je ne __saurais__ décrire…_

_Je sens son regard sur moi, et ce n'est probablement rien, elle doit sûrement s'ennuyer comme à chaque fois que je lui donne un exercice théorique à faire, pour l'occuper. Donc je relève la tête et inspire profondément pour me préparer au calvaire qui va suivre. Mais quand mon regard se porte sur elle ce que je vois n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais._

_Elle me regarde mais pas de manière __agacée__ ou même flippante. Non, elle me regarde juste pour me regarder comme on admirerait une peinture. Je sens ses yeux sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, comme une caresse qui s'attarderait sur chaque centimètre de mon visage._

_Et ça devient bientôt trop intense à mon goût donc je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille pour regagner un minimum de contenance et briser sa contemplation en espérant que ma réaction lui fera détourner le regard. Mais quand elle ne bouge toujours pas je finis par demander._

_- Quoi ?_

_Elle secoue un peu la tête avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres._

_- Rien._

_Maintenant qu'elle ne me regarde plus je me sens bizarrement vulnérable… et curieuse aussi, qu'est ce qui la passionne autant._

_- Non vas-y, dis moi._

_Elle relève la tête et entrouvre les lèvres pour parler mais les mots __semblent__coincés__ dans sa gorge et elle referme la bouche. Et quand elle la reprend la parole sa voix est basse et douce, presque timide._

_- Tu as vraiment un sourire magnifique. _

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ce souvenir et mon froncement de sourcil s'accentue à cette remarque, où est-ce qu'elle a entendu un proverbe aussi débile ?

J'engage une conversation avec elle, jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard je sente ma peau picoter de manière familière. Je mords ma lèvre et convoque toute ma volonté pour ne pas me retourner. Et après quelques secondes supplémentaires la sensation finit par s'en aller.

Il me reste deux heures avant ma retenue, deux heures avant que ma mère puisse me faire la morale et me reprocher mon comportement indigne d'une préfète en chef, ou plus implicitement de sa fille. Et je compte bien profiter de ces deux heures de liberté !

Je rentre dans mes appartements pour me détendre et ce qui m'attend c'est une vue dont j'aurais vraiment pu me passer !

- Oh pitié ! Mes yeux !

Je plaque une main contre mes yeux pour cacher la vue même si je suis quasiment certaine que cette image est à présent gravée dans ma mémoire !

Pour se détendre on repassera !

J'entends le bruit de vêtements et qu'on arrange et des chuchotements et… non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Stop je suis là !

Je prends le risque d'écarter mes doigts pour m'assurer qu'elles ne profitent plus de mon aveuglement partiel pour se voler des baisers.

Une fois qu'elles sont visibles je laisse tomber ma main, Lily et Thalia sont devant moi ayant l'air assez coupables, ce qui est normal après que je les aie surprises en train de… enfin voilà, sur le canapé ! Mon canapé ! Où je m'assois et étudie mes cours. Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'asseoir sur ce canapé !

Et après quelques secondes de silence quand je vois qu'aucune d'elles ne se décident à parler je hausse un sourcil.

Cette action pousse Thalia à bouger, car elle arrange ses cheveux ou en tout cas elle essaie et finit par reculer. Et après un regard coupable à Lily elle s'excuse.

- Je vais…euh… prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure.

Lily roule des yeux, attrape sa main avant qu'elle parte, et l'embrasse, je fais de mon mieux pour détourner les yeux mais je peux voir qu'elles sourient toutes les deux quand le baiser se termine. Et Thalia chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Lily avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Et vu le sourire idiot que porte Lily je dirais qu'il y a de forte chance que ce soit une proposition de nature sexuelle.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour la faire ce souvenir de ma présence ce qui la sort de sa transe.

- Hey ! Hmm… désolée ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et contourne le canapé pour m'assoir sur le fauteuil.

- Alors ? Je suppose que les choses se passent bien entre vous ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, parce que Lily vit quasiment ici, elle passe toutes ses nuits dans la chambre de Thalia et je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour l'insonorisation des murs.

Elle porte un sourire rêveur et répond dans un soupir.

- Oui, tout est absolument parfait !

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Tout ? Même ton père ? Le nouveau prof qui passe son temps à se montrer à l'improviste ?

Je suis presque satisfaite d'avoir réussi à me débarrasser de son sourire niais.

- Ok, peut-être pas tout.

J'ai envie de lui sortir « Non tu crois ? » mais ce serait limite mesquin et pas vraiment une marque de soutien, donc je me retiens. Et poursuis avec hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle baisse les yeux et semble réfléchir à la question quelques secondes mais sa seule réponse est un haussement d'épaules, et elle prend la parole avant que je ne puisse pousser.

- Et sinon toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Parkinson ?

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec Alexia aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Je dois sûrement avoir l'air trop sèche parce que Lily penche la tête sur le coté, intriguée par ma réponse.

- Non, juste comme ça… est-ce que… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'accélérer et ma gorge est sèche comme quand je m'apprête à dire un mensonge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ?

Ok, faudrait peut être que je réduise mon agressivité si je veux avoir l'air moins coupable mais de toute façon je ne mens pas il ne se passe absolument rien entre Alexia et moi.

Parce que j'ai un copain, peu importe que ce soit un faux, et que c'est une fille, je vois même pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'autres raisons ? Alexia est une fille et ce seul élément fait qu'il n'y a absolument aucune possibilité d'une relation autre que totalement platonique entre nous ! Parce que je ne suis pas gay ! Et je n'ai aucun doute sur mon hétérosexualité, même pas une infime trace de curiosité pour l'univers Saphique, mais apparemment je suis la seule !

Lily essaie de se rattraper mais il faut vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se taire.

- Désolée je ne voulais rien insinuer, c'est juste que Alexia est plutôt…canon et vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre et…

- Wow et juste parce que je m'entends bien avec une jolie fille ça veut dire que je vais me convertir au lesbianisme ? Non sérieux ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à ce genre d'interrogatoire quand je parle à Erin ? Ou tiens pourquoi pas le professeur Nott ? Elle est plutôt pas mal tu ne trouves pas ?

Ok, niveau réduction d'agressivité on repassera, mais là je suis vraiment trop énervée, je me lève et commence à partir.

- Rose, attends !

Elle me suit et je m'arrête à trois pas de la sortie avant de me retourner brusquement.

-Non j'en ai marre ! Ok ? Je suis sincèrement contente que tu sois heureuse avec Thalia mais ce n'est pas parce que tu t'épanouis dans ta super histoire d'amour saphique qu'il faut que tu essayes de faire un transfert !

Ma respiration est plutôt lourde et rapide et j'essaie de la ralentir pour me calmer mais ça fait des semaines que j'encaisse des allusions de tous les côtés, plus le comportement étrange d'Alexia qui me fait douter de ses intentions, ça fait vraiment trop là.

Lily me regarde choquée, et peut-être qu'attaquer sa relation avec Thalia n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je suis énervée, non en fait je suis furieuse, et j'en ai assez de réfléchir à tout ce que je fais ou tout ce que je dis par peur de ce qu'on pense de moi !

- Ooook… euh, je suis désolée ?

Elle semble attendre ma réaction comme si elle venait de couper le fil rouge d'une bombe à retardement alors qu'elle voulait couper le bleu. Et je soupire, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exploser comme ça donc je comprends que Lily soit aussi surprise mais j'ai juste… j'ai besoin d'air.

- Il faut que j'y aille… à plus tard.

Je sors et marche au hasard, sans vraiment savoir où je me dirige. Au bout de peut-être dix minutes je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois qu'il me reste bien une demi-heure avant que je doive aller dans le bureau de ma mère donc je continue à marcher en espérant être assez calme pour lui faire face.

Mais je m'arrête brusquement au détour d'un couloir quand j'entends un rire familier. Alexia.

Je passe la tête au coin. Et je la vois avec la fille de ce matin, la fille l'embrasse et Alexia ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Je sais que je devrais détourner les yeux mais je ne peux pas, c'est comme regarder un accident de voiture au ralenti.

Et quand je concentre mon attention sur le visage d'Alexia je me rends compte qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de vraiment apprécier ce que cette fille lui fait. Ses sourcils sont froncés et je connais cette expression, c'est celle qu'elle porte quand elle se concentre sur un problème de botanique.

La fille prend sa main et l'entraîne dans une salle de classe avec un sourire aguicheur qu'elle lui rend, mais juste avant de rentrer dans la salle nos regards se croisent et son sourire se fige, et je jurerais la voir hésiter. Elle baisse la tête comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle faisait et ça me rend vraiment malade.

Je m'éloigne de sorte à ce que je sois hors de vue. Je pose ma tête contre le mur et prends une respiration profonde, la colère que j'avais réussi à calmer revient.

Merlin, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

À penser qu'elle voulait vraiment être mon amie, qu'une idiote ! Elle veut juste me rajouter à sa liste de conquêtes. Et tout ça, toutes les conversations, les plaisanteries, c'était juste de la comédie. Et j'aurais dû m'en douter parce que son petit numéro avec Max, et sa fausse déclaration d'amour m'ont déjà prouvé à quel point elle était une actrice douée.

Dieu, je me sens tellement sotte !

La cloche sonne.

Et maintenant je suis en retard !

Je me dépêche et arrive au bureau de ma mère avec trois minutes de retard. Et pour n'importe qui, ce serait sûrement rien mais c'est ma mère et la directrice donc forcément elle en fait une affaire d'état.

- Tu es en retard.

Elle ne lève même pas les yeux de son papier et je roule des yeux le plus discrètement possible, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle rajoute un speech sur le respect en plus de ce qu'elle a déjà préparé.

- Désolée.

Je m'installe derrière le bureau en attendant qu'elle me donne le travail à faire, parce que c'est peut-être ma mère mais j'ai appris il y longtemps que son rôle de directrice passe en priorité et je n'aurais pas droit à un traitement de faveur.

Elle ne dit rien pendant au moins cinq minutes et je sais qu'elle cherche à me culpabiliser, c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours quand je fais une bêtise. J'en profite pour observer son bureau depuis la dernière fois. Je fais un signe de tête aux tableaux de McGonagall et Dumbledore qui me sourient tous les deux avec bienveillance.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a valu une retenue cette fois ?

Je mords ma lève pour m'empêcher de répliquer trop insolemment. Je n'ai été en retenue que trois fois dans ma scolarité, et bien sûr elle me le rappelle à chaque fois. Donc je respire et garde mon calme sachant que vu que je suis déjà énervée il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour exploser.

- Juste un malentendu avec le professeur Nott.

Par chance elle en reste là, elle hoche la tête et me fait passer un devoir. Je parcours le devoir, ça devrait m'occuper au moins trois heures, peut-être trois heures et demie si je prends mon temps.

Je finis trois heures et quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Et espère que les papiers qu'elle lit l'occupent encore un quart d'heure histoire que j'évite une réprimande. Mais bien sûr, une force supérieure a dû décider qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de tester ma patience parce qu'elle pose le document dans ses mains, passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

Et je serre les dents en anticipation de ce qui va suivre.

- J'ai remarqué un relâchement dans ton comportement ces dernières semaines. Une raison particulière ?

Comment pourrait-elle savoir comment je me comporte, elle ne sort jamais de son bureau ! Mes notes n'ont pas diminué, et je ne fais rien que je ne fais d'habitude.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas elle place un papier devant moi.

Et je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas censé être confidentiel ?

Devant moi se trouve le questionnaire d'orientation que j'ai rempli il y a quelques semaines. Et je suis sûre que ce qu'elle fait là est une sorte d'abus de pouvoir de sa part.

-J e suis la directrice, je dois regarder les résultats de mes élèves, c'est dans mes responsabilités.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Et tu as le droit de me demander des explications sur ce que j'ai répondu ? C'est dans tes responsabilités ça aussi ?

- Ne sois pas insolente Rose. Tu vois, c'est de ce genre de comportement dont je parle !

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, attendant son prochain reproche.

- Pourquoi tu as coché cette case, on en a déjà parlé, non ?

Je secoue la tête et avale difficilement.

- Non, _tu_ as parlé ! Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire, ça ne te donne pas le droit de choisir pour moi.

Elle veut que j'aille à l'université dans une branche administrative ou peut-être médicale. Et honnêtement aucune de ces deux voies ne me dit vraiment. Et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas protesté parce que j'ai pensé que de toute façon je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser choisir, peut-être que sur le long terme ça finira par me plaire, mais j'en doute sincèrement.

Vu son expression mi déçue mi scandalisée, une carrière artistique n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle approuverait. Et pourtant c'est probablement la seule chose qui me tente vraiment. Et je sais que j'ai coché cette case juste comme ça, sur un coup de tête mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus ça aurait du sens. Faire quelque chose qui me plaît pour une fois, faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? Chanter est un passe-temps, pas une carrière.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si c'est ce que je veux ? Est-ce que ce serait si terrible ?

Elle secoue la tête et se masse les tempes et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée par ce qu'elle sort après, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- C'est à cause de cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sors un son d'incrédulité, je veux crier ! Parce que même ma mère s'y met !

- Quoi ? Non !

- Je savais qu'elle finirait par avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Je ne suis pas un pantin, je suis capable de réfléchir toute seule, et c'est moi qui parle là ! Alex n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !

Je m'arrête quand je m'aperçois de mon erreur, je l'ai appelée Alex. Ma mère aussi l'a remarqué et maintenant je sais qu'il est trop tard pour essayer de la convaincre que je ne suis pas influencée. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser passer autant de temps avec elle, je savais très bien qu'elle finirait par te manipuler, elle est comme sa mère, elle est…

Et elle continue comme ça, une liste de critiques qui s'appliquent sûrement plus à sa mère qu'à Alexia elle-même, mais tout ce que j'arrive à intégrer de tout ça c'est que même ma mère croit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Alexia et moi.

Et ça me met hors de moi !

Je me lève alors qu'elle parle toujours et sors de son bureau et je sais que ça ne fait probablement que rajouter à la liste de choses qu'elle a à me reprocher mais je m'en fiche parce que ça y est j'en ai marre. Je n'en peux plus, il y a une limite à ce que je peux supporter !

Ils pensent tous que je suis trop naïve ? Et que je vais tomber sous le charme d'Alexia juste parce que je suis manipulable ou trop innocente ou d'autres conneries ? Très bien ! C'est ce qu'ils veulent ! Si c'est ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi ! Que je me laisse avoir comme la première idiote qui passe c'est ce qu'ils vont récolter !

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte où on a rendez vous, et je sais exactement ce qu'il me reste à faire !

J'ouvre la porte.

* * *

Et voilà !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Alexia et ce qui se passe après que Rose ait ouvert la porte ;)


	31. Alex 7

Note de l'auteur :Salut tout le monde ! Et oui finalement vous n'aurez pas à attendre 6 semaines, donc voici en exclusivité depuis l'Angleterre, le chapitre que j'ai dans la tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Non depuis que je suis ici, j'ai pas vu JK Rowling...

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson :

La porte s'ouvre.

Je laisse le devoir que je tenais et me retourne pour faire face à Rose et le sourire que je forçais se fige quand je la vois. Elle a l'air contrariée et je fronce les sourcils à l'expression sur son visage.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, en me demandant si elle m'en veut pour la scène qu'elle a surprise plus tôt, mais si c'est le cas c'est nul de sa part, et égoïste et plein d'autres trucs, elle n'a pas droit de m'en vouloir, c'est à cause d'elle que j'en suis là, que je suis arrivée aussi bas !

Mais je fais de mon mieux pour surmonter le malaise que je sens arriver et commence comme si de rien n'était, comme si sa seule présence ne rendait pas mes mains moites, et que mon estomac ne jouait pas à la corde à sauter.

- Hey, Rosie est-ce que...

Je suis interrompue par des lèvres contre les miennes. Ses lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement à la sensation. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère en moins de trois dixièmes de seconde au point où j'en arrive à croire qu'il est possible pour mon cœur de sortir de ma poitrine. Et je sens la chaire de poule se former sur mes bras alors que tout mon être brûle.

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de prendre conscience de la situation, de la douceur de ses lèvres, avant de la sentir se retirer et je ne suis pas prête pour ça, je viens juste d'avoir ce dont je rêve littéralement depuis des mois, et c'était tellement soudain que j'ai même pas eu le temps d'en profiter ou même de répondre au baiser, et ce n'est pas juste !

Alors quand elle se retire pour mettre fin au baiser j'avance, pour éviter que nos lèvres se séparent, une de mes mains s'aventure derrière sa nuque pour empêcher qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Et c'est comme si j'avais appuyé sur un interrupteur.

Elle agrippe ma taille avec une de ses mains et place l'autre dans mes cheveux, et je suis sûre de rêver ! Oui c'est ça, j'ai dû m'endormir en l'attendant et je suis en train de faire un rêve érotique, ce serait pas si surprenant j'en fais au moins trois par semaines. Donc si c'est un rêve ce qui est fortement probable je n'ai pas à culpabiliser d'en profiter !

Quand l'air devient une nécessité, elle mord ma lèvre inférieure, sa bouche quitte la mienne et commence à dessiner le contour de ma mâchoire, ce à quoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire sortir un gémissement pitoyable, et j'aurais honte si j'étais pas aussi allumée !

Mais je sens sa langue sur ma gorge et ses mains commencent à se balader sur mon corps et c'est... juste wow, ma respiration est bien trop laborieuse pour quelqu'un qui est censé être en bonne santé et tout ça, sa main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma taille c'est vraiment la chose la plus torride et la plus intense que j'ai jamais vécue.

Et c'est ça le problème, c'est trop intense, même dans mes rêves les plus fougueux, et je peux dire qu'il y en a un paquet, les choses n'étaient pas aussi extrêmes. Et c'est là, maintenant que mon cerveau essaie tant bien que mal de fonctionner que je me rends compte que quelque chose cloche.

J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur au point où ça en est presque douloureux, alors que l'air froid de la pièce attaque chaque partie de ma peau qui est à découvert et s'attarde sur les endroits que ses lèvres ont déjà explorés. Et je ne devrais pas être capable de ressentir le froid, et je suis certaine que je ne devrais pas être capable de sentir la délicieuse douleur que provoque le glissement de ses ongles sur ma peau... ce n'est pas un rêve.

Elle est trop agressive, je sens ses dents sur ma peau, et bien que ce soit incroyablement érotique, sa façon de prendre le contrôle au point où mes genoux sont à deux doigts de lâcher, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle ferait, Rose est toujours tellement mal à l'aise à l'idée du sexe, et là elle se transforme en dominatrice, quelque chose n'est définitivement pas normal.

Et je sais que je devrais m'en foutre et juste profiter du fait que ma fantaisie la plus chère soit en train de devenir réalité mais cette impression demeurant au fond de mon esprit continue à me narguer.

J'avale difficilement et essaie de l'ignorer, parce que c'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut, l'avoir au moins une fois pour pouvoir me la sortir de la tête, alors j'essaie !

Je retire ses lèvres de mon cou avec un soupir pour les forcer avec les miennes et me concentre sur le côté agréable de la chose. Mon cœur bat toujours assez vite pour me faire avoir une crise cardiaque et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être brûlée vive de l'intérieur, et je le ressens, le besoin, le besoin d'être touchée, et Merlin ça fait des mois que je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça peu importe avec qui j'étais, personne ne m'a fait me sentir comme si j'étais sur le point d'exploser ! En fait je crois bien n'avoir jamais rien désiré aussi violemment qu'elle en ce moment !

Et des papillons font un défilé dans mon estomac quand je sens ses mains effleurer mon ventre. Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils implosent quand ses mais froides rentrent en contact avec ma peau brûlante...

Et... Attends une seconde ses mains sont sur ma peau, remontant mes abdos et allant de plus en plus haut et je me retire du baiser enflammé à temps pour la voir défaire le denier bouton de mon chemisier, elle est en train de me déshabiller, et tous mes doutes se confirment, ce n'est pas normal !

Rose n'irait jamais aussi loin, c'est le genre de fille à vouloir l'histoire d'amour parfaite et pour qui le sexe est important, elle ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça dans son état habituel. Et la partie de moi qui ne peut pas se la fermer pour deux minutes et profiter de la situation ne peut s'empêcher de questionner ses motivations.

Donc je roule des yeux intérieurement à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Et convoque toute la volonté dont je suis capable pour agir vite parce que ses mains sur ma peau une seconde de plus serait de la pure torture.

- Stop...

Ma voix est faible, juste un soupir un peu cassé mais c'est normal quand on sait que ma gorge ressemble au désert du Sahara. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle ne fait rien pour arrêter, ni ses mains sur mon ventre, ni ses lèvres sur ma gorge, et Dieu je mérite une médaille pour résister, non en fait un prix Nobel !

J'attrape ses poignets pour éloigner ses mains de ma peau et la pousse doucement pour qu'il y ait assez d'espace entre nous pour voir son visage. Et c'est la première fois que je vois ses yeux depuis que cette scène de malade a commencé. J'avale douloureusement ma salive quand je me rends compte que j'avais raison, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle était dans son état habituel de petite intello réfléchie. Ses yeux sont plus foncés que d'habitude mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit positif quand je vois la façon dont ses sourcils se froncent.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse questionner mon interruption je lui demande ce qui me torture depuis que je me suis rendu compte que mon fantasme était en train de se réaliser sans raison rationnelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle franchit les trente centimètres qui nous séparent de manière langoureusement sexy jusqu'à ce que son corps soit contre le mien et que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de mon oreille, elle se défait de l'emprise que j'ai toujours sur ses poignets et se sert de ses mains pour me pousser doucement contre une des tables derrière moi sans jamais se débarrasser du manque d'espace personnel.

Et quand elle répond à la question sa voix est basse et gutturale, je sens son souffle caresser mon oreille. Et l'air que j'avale reste coincé dans ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire.

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de bloquer l'effet qu'ont ses mots, et sa voix et la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau, et échoue pitoyablement à faire partir le désir que je ressens.

Et elle embrasse ma joue lentement, laissant ses lèvres bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit innocent. Et répète l'action sur l'autre joue.

- Rose, arrête... s'il te plaît.

Ma voix tremble en supplication, mais je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas au dessus de supplier. Je me mettrais même à genoux si ça pouvait la convaincre d'arrêter de me tourmenter.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques centimètres mais c'est assez pour que je puisse voir son visage.

- Pourquoi ?

Son ton est dangereux, et je frissonne involontairement. Elle est trop proche et je ne peux pas réfléchir clairement quand je sens la chaleur de son corps si près du mien. Mais elle continue.

- Hein ? Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde croit que je suis incapable de te résister alors allons-y ! Prouvons-leur qu'ils ont raison !

Mon cœur se contracte douloureusement dans ma poitrine à ses paroles venimeuses et tout d'un coup elle est trop proche, le manque d'espace entre nous devient suffoquant, alors je la pousse du chemin et met quelques mètres entre nous, et c'est maintenant que je ressens le froid m'envahir que je me rends compte que mon chemisier est toujours ouvert.

Je prends les deux côtés, les serre grossièrement contre moi et détourne la tête de manière à ne plus être exposée à son regard.

Je ferme les yeux, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce moment ne soit jamais arrivé, y'a pas un dicton débile qui dit « fais attention à ce que tu souhaites » ? Parce que je commence à comprendre sa signification.

Elle m'a embrassée, elle serait même allée plus loin et c'est ce que je voulais, ce que je veux, elle, mais elle ne me veut pas, elle fait ça juste parce qu'elle est en colère et pour prouver quelque chose, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut, et ça fait mal !

En fait là tout de suite j'ai envie de mourir tellement j'ai mal ! Et je serre les yeux encore plus fort pour éviter de pleurer, parce que je suis peut-être pathétique mais il y a une limite à ne pas dépasser.

Je l'entends s'approcher et retourne la tête vers elle violemment, parce que m'énerver est sûrement la seule chose qui empêchera les larmes de couler, elle est surprise mais je crois qu'elle est toujours trop contrariée pour le montrer.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser comme ça te chante !

Parce que c'est vraiment ce que je ressens là, je me sens utilisée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert de moi pour effectuer sa petite rébellion contre l'autorité et ça ne fait que se rajouter à la liste des choses qui me blessent.

Et ce qu'elle dit après ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Je suis prise au dépourvu par la façon dont elle semble si sûre d'elle, et je ne peux pas bouger même quand elle approche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un pas qui nous sépare. Et je veux dire quelque chose, nier son affirmation, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire partir et me laisser seule dans mon agonie, ou même quelque chose qui la fasse se sentir aussi mal que moi en ce moment mais tout ce qui sort c'est :

- Pas comme ça...

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement mais elle l'entend parce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, confuse, et je sais qu'elle est toujours énervée à cause de sa posture mais si elle me laisse parler à place de me sauter dessus ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle s'est un peu calmée.

- Comment alors ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger de te taper la moitié du corps étudiant depuis des semaines. Alors quoi ? Faut prendre un numéro et attendre son tour ?

Je secoue la tête, vexée par son commentaire et agacée, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre ? Et sérieusement qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, est ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de me traiter de traînée là ?

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une salope !

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, hausse un sourcil, et je serre les dents.

- Je voudrais juste comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui est si différent chez moi pour que tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion ? Qu'est-ce qui me différencie des autres ?

Ma gorge se serre, et je détourne le regard. C'est maintenant, maintenant ou jamais. C'est le moment de lui dire tout ce que je ressens, de suivre ce stupide conseil qu'une fille possédant probablement moins de QI qu'un hippogriffe et parlant comme dans une pièce de théâtre, m'a donné il y a moins de quatre heures, la seule occasion que j'aurais d'enfin me débarrasser de ce fardeau.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? À part ma dignité ?

Après cette rencontre c'est déjà certain que mes interactions avec Rose ne seront plus jamais les mêmes, alors autant y aller !

- Je...

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, et Merlin ce serait beaucoup plus facile si elle ne rendait pas ça si compliqué en étant... elle.

Et j'essaie, sérieusement, mais il semblerait que faire sortir ces trois mois soit la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eue à faire et mon incapacité à faire fonctionner mes cordes vocales est tellement frustrante que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir son regard pénétrant et par réflexe, juste pour sentir quelque chose de réconfortant et compenser le manque de chaleur que provoque l'espace entre nous, je resserre le chemisier contre ma peau au point où je suis sûre de déformer le tissu. Je prends une profonde respiration et réessaye.

- Je...tu es différente pour moi, et je...

Je suffoque à moitié sur l'air que je suis en train d'inspirer et je peux sentir mes yeux brûler malgré la pression de mes paupières. Je suis pathétique !

J'essaie de respirer normalement de faire comme si je n'étais pas en train d'avoir une rupture émotionnelle devant elle. Mais elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que ma difficulté à m'exprimer signifie.

- Alex ?

J'ouvre les yeux quand je l'entends m'appeler par mon surnom, et aussi parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette pièce elle ne semble plus en colère mais inquiète. Et je crois que le regard mi curieux mi anxieux qu'elle pose sur moi est pire que sa fureur précédente.

Je peux quasiment voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête et je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne la vérité, et pendant un moment, probablement moins d'une seconde, j'hésite. Je pourrais l'embrasser, la distraire de ce moment exagérément émotionnel dont elle a été témoin et reprendre où on en était. Ainsi elle n'apprendrait jamais la vérité et il y a peut-être une infime chance que je finisse par me sentir mieux, mais d'un autre côté il y a une chance colossale que je finisse misérable et qu'elle me déteste pour le reste de nos vies.

Mais avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir plus en profondeur, elle lève les yeux vers moi, ses magnifiques yeux marrons où je peux voir la réalisation s'établir, ses sourcils se froncent, sa bouche s'entrouvre, et elle me regarde comme si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontrée avant. Elle a compris...

Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est détourner le regard et me concentrer sur la partie détériorée de la salle, détruite par tant de négligence, je me demande distraitement si c'est à ça que mon cœur ressemble en ce moment.

- Alex... est-ce... tu... ?

Elle répète mon nom, et continue en bégayant la suite, et je sais qu'elle essaie de retrouver mon attention mais je ne peux pas la regarder en sachant qu'elle sait. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de savoir ce que lui inspire mes sentiments, la pitié, le dégoût, la surprise...

Parce que cela rend cette situation tellement plus réelle, cela rend tout ce que je ressens depuis des mois réel. Je resserre mes poings encore plus fort, laissant l'empreinte de mes ongles s'imprimer dans les paumes de mes mains malgré le tissu qui les sépare. Et je mords l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'espoir que cela m'aide vaguement à conserver une respiration normale même si je sens mes poumons brûler.

Je l'entends approcher, doucement, prudemment, parcourant les quelques mètres qui nous sépare avec une agonisante lenteur. Et une fois qu'elle est juste devant moi, je peux la voir hésiter du coin de l'œil, sa main juste au dessus de mon avant-bras mais ne franchissant jamais l'espace, comme si elle avait peur de me toucher.

Et j'ai envie de rire à l'ironie de cette situation, si elle ne m'avait pas touchée en premier lieu, on n'en serait pas là. Si elle avait dirigé sa colère contre les bonnes personnes et qu'elle ne m'avait pas utilisée comme un défouloir, on n'en serait pas là ! Si je n'étais pas si désespérément amoureuse d'elle au point d'avoir acquis une conscience, on n'en serait pas là !

Je me prépare mentalement à la douleur qui est sûre d'arriver avant de la regarder, mais quand c'est fait j'ai le souffle coupé, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir arrêter de me sentir comme ça !

Elle est magnifique.

Ses lèvres sont gonflées, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux totalement décoiffés, et ses yeux... Merlin, ses yeux ! Elle a l'air perdue, et je connais ce sentiment, je le ressens continuellement. Elle est perdue et désolée, et je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, qu'elle nous ait mis dans cette situation parce qu'elle a perdu son précieux sens du contrôle ou qu'elle regrette de l'avoir fait.

Nos yeux restent en contact quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur commence à battre trop fort pour que cela soit humainement supportable. Je prends un pas en arrière pour rétablir la distance, et maintenant que son parfum ne m'intoxique plus que je me souviens de pourquoi je l'ai fait venir ici.

Je n'ai que ça à faire, et je n'aurais plus jamais à avoir mal, plus jamais à la voir.

Je me dirige vers la table et y ramasse le papier et mon sac que je fixe sur mon épaule. Le chemisier s'ouvre maintenant que je ne le tiens plus en place, et le froid m'envahit, mais ce n'est pas pire que la chaleur nauséeuse que je ressens toujours à l'intérieur, ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je reprends ma positon devant elle, et essaie d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui survient lorsqu'elle détourne le regard de mon état dévêtu, je trouverais ça drôle si ce n'était pas elle qui avait tenté de me déshabiller il y a moins de dix minutes.

Je lui donne le devoir dans mes mains, et je peux la voir froncer les sourcils à son contenu, essayant de comprendre ce que c'est. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce que ce papier implique.

- J'ai obtenu un O à mon devoir de botanique...tu n'as plus à me donner de cours...

Ma voix est un peu cassée, mais au moins cette fois-ci je peux parler. Je recule jusqu'à la porte et tourne la poignée avant qu'elle n'ait pu lever les yeux du papier.

- Alex, attends...

Je m'arrête automatiquement au son de sa voix mais ne me retourne pas. Je l'entends prendre un pas, puis un autre avant de rester immobile, et je patiente quelques secondes mais quand le silence est la seule chose que j'entends, je commence à ouvrir la porte.

- Je suis désolée...

Je me retourne, parce que je sais qu'elle est sincère, et c'est sûrement ce qui me fait le plus souffrir, qu'elle regrette, je peux voir à son regard rempli de culpabilité, mais ça ne change rien. Ça ne change pas le fait que je me sente comme si mon cœur venait d'imploser à chaque fois qu'elle est à moins de deux mètres de moi. Et il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution pour que je ne ressente plus cette atroce douleur.

- Reste loin de moi...

Je sors de la salle et ferme la porte derrière moi avant d'avoir pu voir sa réaction.

Et je marche à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs déserts. Jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air ne me rappelle que je suis toujours à moitié nue et très probablement en train de briser le code vestimentaire.

Je m'arrête et m'appuie contre un mur et commence à reboutonner mon chemisier. Mais mes mains tremblent trop pour que j'arrive à faire passer les boutons dans les trous et ma vision est trop floue pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Au bout du troisième essai, j'abandonne et balance ma tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre en collision avec le mur. La douleur résonne à l'intérieur de mon crâne, mais je trouve ça bizarrement réconfortant. Donc je répète l'action encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me convaincre que les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues viennent du martèlement dans ma tête et pas du trou dans ma poitrine.

Ma gorge se serre, et j'ai du mal à respirer, je commence à suffoquer, et le manque d'oxygène m'étourdit au point où je ne peux plus tenir debout, je glisse contre le mur et essaie tant bien que mal de retenir les sanglots qui m'envahissent.

Merlin je suis si stupide et pathétique, et pitoyable et... et stupide !

Sérieusement, comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tout lui dire me ferait me sentir mieux ?

Et d'accord, techniquement je ne lui ai rien dit, mais Rose est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et je sais qu'il lui a seulement fallu trente secondes pour rassembler tous les éléments dans sa charmante petite tête pour comprendre le résultat final.

Et le fait est là, non ? Elle sait comment je me sens peu importe que j'aie prononcé les mots ou pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas mieux ?

Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre le conseil de cette fille !

_Elle me tire vers l'intérieur de la salle me forçant à lui retourner mon attention, et j'essaie de me remettre dans l'ambiance mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est Rose._

_Et d'accord je pensais déjà à elle, mais là je ne peux pas effacer son visage de mon esprit._

_La fille, Courtney ou Britney peut-être, continue ses baisers et j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment mais même en me concentrant la sensation agréable que je ressens habituellement dans ce genre de situation n'est pas là._

_Je soupire en frustration, je crois que je pourrais pleurer tellement cet état me rend malade! Cela fait des semaines que je fais honneur à ma réputation de traînée et j'en tire même pas l'avantage de prendre mon pied ! Et le pire : la culpabilité. Je ne me sens jamais coupable et là, miss parfaite débarque et tout ce à quoi je peux penser quand une fille pas loin d'être aussi sexy que moi me saute dessus, c'est que c'est mal. Que je devrais prendre ses sentiments en considération, ou même mes sentiments en considération. Et que je ne devrais pas faire ça alors que la seule personne que je veux vraiment est une intello psychorigide avec qui je n'ai absolument aucun point commun !_

_Britney ou Brenda peu importe, trace le contour de ma mâchoire avec ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux par réflexe parce que c'est quelque chose qui m'excite vraiment d'habitude, et c'est assez pour faire disparaître la culpabilité en quasi totalité, et je commence à l'apprécier encore plus quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui fait ça dans ma tête. Et tout ce que je vois au travers de mes paupières c'est des mèches brunes et des yeux marron intense._

_Je l'encourage en sortant un soupir._

_- ... Rose..._

_J'ouvre les yeux directement à ce lapsus, elle se retire et rétrécit les yeux suspicieusement. Et je panique légèrement quand je la vois ouvrir la bouche alors je l'embrasse fougueusement en espérant lui faire oublier. Et ça semble marcher pour à peu près cinq secondes mais le sentiment de culpabilité revient puissance dix donc c'est moi qui mets fin au baiser._

_- Pause, euh, temps mort..._

_Elle se recule, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et hausse un sourcil, attendant une explication, et j'essaie de trouver une excuse avec laquelle je pourrais improviser mais rien ne me vient, Merlin ! Je ne sais même plus mentir !_

_- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça... _

_Son sourcil monte encore plus haut en interrogation et je ne peux qu'admirer ce contrôle. Mais là je suis vraiment trop frustrée ! Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux et respire profondément en espérant que cela réduise l'impression désagréable qui m'envahit. _

_- C'est pas contre toi, je suis juste... je suis pas vraiment moi même ces temps-ci et je..._

_Elle rit et je fronce les sourcils parce que vraiment ? Elle a la chance exceptionnelle de recevoir des excuses de ma part et elle rit ? Quelle pouffiasse !_

_- Désolée, c'est juste trop drôle ! Je te cours après pour rendre mon ex petit-copain jaloux et c'est toi, la fille qui a redéfini le mot « dévergondée », qui te sens mal et pense à quelqu'un d'autre! Non sérieux avoue que c'est hilarant!_

_Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, pas du tout en fait, je me sens utilisée et insultée, mais plus utilisée... et ok peut être que je l'utilise aussi, elle et tous ceux que je me suis tapée avant mais moi c'est pas pareil ! Je voulais juste oublier mes sentiments, m'en débarrasser... D'accord, dit comme ça c'est pas tellement cool._

_Je m'assois au bureau derrière moi et prends ma tête dans mes mains, avec un peu de chance ça fera disparaître l'affreux mal de tête qui commence à faire son apparition._

_Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant, est-ce que c'est trop demander ?_

_Je l'entends bouger jusqu'à ce que la table où je m'appuie bouge quand elle s'assoit dessus avec les jambes croisées._

_- Allez, raconte moi tes problèmes, Dom Juan !_

_Pour une fille qui vient de se faire jeter par une bombe comme moi, elle a l'air d'assez bonne humeur, et c'est presque vexant !_

_Quand je ne dis toujours rien et quand elle doit s'ennuyer de dessiner des formes aléatoires sur la table elle prend la parole._

_- Laisse moi deviner, Casanova a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui fasse battre son cœur et tu es en pleine crise d'identité parce que c'est une vierge effarouchée qui fronce les sourcils devant les jeux de l'amour, et qu'il est plus que probable qu'elle soit la seule personne avec qui tu n'aies aucune chance ?_

_Je hausse les sourcils. Non mais c'est quoi cette façon de parler débile ? Mais apparemment elle n'a pas fini avec sa rubrique conseil du jour parce qu'elle continue._

_- Moi je crois que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens !_

_Ok, c'est définitivement prouvé, les jolies filles sont toutes stupides, à part Rose, mais c'est pas le problème, sa solution est totalement ridicule._

_- Je me ferais jeter si je fais ça._

_Son expression neutre ne change pas pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue dans sa lancée._

_- Probablement..._

_Pétasse !_

_- Mais au moins tu l'auras sortie de ton système, ça brisera tes espoirs et illusions les plus enfouis et sur ce tu pourras avancer et continuer à briser les cœurs d'âmes ingénues._

_Non sérieux, c'est quoi cette façon de parler ? J'ai de la chance d'avoir été trop distraite par sa poitrine pour écouter les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche avant._

_- Bon sur ce, moi j'y vais, réfléchis à ça... oh et mon nom c'est Brittany !_

_Je roule des yeux, c'est totalement ridicule comme conseil amoureux, mais peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup d'y réfléchir, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?_

Tout.

Il y a de quoi perdre la tête. Être rejetée par mon père et par la seule fille pour qui j'ai jamais eu des sentiments en moins d'un an, c'est le genre de truc qui peut totalement m'anéantir. Et j'en ai assez de sentir mon cœur s'arracher de ma poitrine, assez de me sentir comme si je ne serais jamais assez bien pour que quelqu'un m'aime. Assez de voir tout le monde autour de moi trouver l'âme sœur alors que je suis toujours seule.

Je ne peux plus supporter cette solitude, elle m'étouffe, comme un poids constant dans ma poitrine dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser, peu importe les personnes qui m'entourent. Je veux juste que pour une fois dans ma vie quelqu'un que j'aime m'aime aussi...

J'entends des bruits de pas, et le son d'une discussion venir dans ma direction et je sais que je devrais bouger avant qu'on ne me voit dans cet état, mais mes muscles sont engourdis et je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir réussir à me lever et puis de toute façon, ce qu'on pense de moi est la dernière chose dont je me soucie immédiatement.

Les voix se rapprochent, et elles semblent étrangement familières mais je suis trop concentrée sur le son des battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans ma tête pour y faire attention. Et je me demande comment un cœur est encore capable de battre s'il est brisé ? Ce n'est pas vraiment logique...

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ce serait complètement dingue ! On ne peut pas faire ça, c'est juste... c'est... Alex ?

Les bruits de pas accélèrent et sont de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir quels genre de chaussures en sont la cause. Des bottes avec des canards dessinés dessus... je connais ces chaussures.

- Alex, est-ce que ça va ?

Est-ce que je serais en pleurs, à moitié nue dans un couloir désert si j'allais bien ?

C'est le genre de remarque sarcastique que je ferais d'habitude, mais je sais que si j'ouvre la bouche tout ce qui sortira seront les sanglots que je viens juste de réussir à calmer. Et je déteste sentir toute cette humidité sur mon visage parce que j'ai essayé d'arrêter les larmes de couler mais on dirait que mes yeux se sont décidé à déverser les chutes du Niagara, et je n'arrive pas à les en empêcher.

Tout ce que je vois c'est la silhouette d'une fille accroupie devant moi et je suis trop épuisée pour chercher à qui elle appartient.

- Donne-moi ta veste.

La fille la demande à la seconde personne, et j'entends le son de froissements et quelque secondes plus tard je sens un poids atterrir sur mes épaules, le tissu est agréable, probablement de qualité et l'odeur qui s'en dégage est masculine.

Et c'est maintenant que je sens la chaleur contre moi que je m'aperçois que je suis complètement gelée. Elle doit s'en apercevoir aussi parce qu'elle se rapproche de moi et me prend dans une étreinte.

Et mon premier réflexe serait de lutter si je possédais encore un minimum d'énergie. Mais son odeur est familière et réconfortante, et pour la première fois depuis que cette journée a commencé, je me sens un tout petit peu moins seule. Donc je pose ma tête contre son épaule, et essaie de me concentrer sur la chaleur de son corps et sur les cercles hésitants que le garçon trace sur mon dos.

Et quand elle parle, les mots partent en écho à l'intérieur de ma tête et je fais de mon mieux pour les croire mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils se soient déjà un jour réalisés pour moi.

- Tout ira bien...

* * *

Alors ? J'apprécierais beaucoup d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily !


	32. Lily 5

Note d'auteur: Bonne année tout le monde ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard mais j'étais genre super occupé avec mon retour en france et les vacances de noel, et glee... Enfin bref, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les super reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre, vous êtes absolument géniaux ! Et ensuite, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, c'est le premier d'une série de chapitres centrés autour de la Saint Valentin.

Disclaimer : Non j'ai pas ramener les droits en rentrant.

* * *

Point de vue de Lily Luna Potter :

- Tout ira bien...

Ça me tue, comment est-ce qu'elle peut être aussi calme ? Mon père passe son temps à m'espionner et ce n'est pas comme s'il était très subtil mais il a quand même failli nous attraper plus d'une fois en flagrant délit. Et elle, elle reste zen, et garde son self control... c'est normal que je trouve ça aussi sexy ?

Non, Lily, concentre toi, ne pense pas à ça !

Pense à... à euh, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui mon père qui a du mal à intégrer la notion de vie privée, et plus spécifiquement de _ma_ vie privée !

- Tu ne le connais pas, il va fouiner encore et encore et il va finir par tout découvrir ! C'est une déformation professionnelle chez lui.

Il y a un silence, et j'arrête de faire les cent pas dans le salon des appartements de Thalia, parce qu'elle est supposée dire quelque chose, me dire que je suis irrationnelle et relativiser, elle n'est pas censée rester silencieuse. Alors je me retourne pour la regarder et je connais ce regard. C'est le regard qu'elle porte quand elle réfléchit à quelque chose sérieusement et avant que je puisse lui demander quoi elle prend la parole, lentement comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction à sa proposition.

- Et ce serait si mal ? Qu'il apprenne pour nous je veux dire...

Elle a ce regard plein d'espoir, et Merlin, j'étais pourtant sûre de ne pas pouvoir tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle !

- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? Qu'il soit au courant ?

Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le sofa où elle a passé le dernier quart d'heure à m'écouter divaguer, et prends sa main. Elle me regarde un moment et je sais qu'elle est en train d'imaginer tout ce que coming out comme un couple impliquerait, et juste le fait qu'elle y pense sérieusement fait faire à mon cœur ce petit soubresaut agréable, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire peu importe ce qu'elle va dire après.

- Non, en fait, je crois que j'aimerais ça... et pas juste le dire à ton père mais... tenir ta main dans les couloirs, porter tes livres, t'embrasser quand je veux... tu sais, ce genre de choses...

Son visage se rapproche du mien avec chaque mot, et quand elle finit je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle parcourt la distance restante et l'embrasse. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie ! Elle veut être avec moi, elle veut être avec moi en public, elle veut être avec moi en public et elle se fiche que mon père soit au courant. Oh j'aime cette fille !

Je me retire du baiser parce que j'ai besoin d'éclaircir certains points avant de succomber à l'euphorie du moment.

- Alors tu serais d'accord pour qu'on le dise à mon père ?

Elle hoche la tête et reprend le baiser où je l'avais stoppé, mais il faut que je résiste donc je me retire encore une fois et elle commence à embrasser ma gorge... encore quelques secondes et après je peux me laisser faire.

- Et à tout Poudlard ?

Je la sens hocher la tête encore une fois. Et ok c'est bon j'ai eu assez de réponses.

Ça commence à devenir assez chaud rapidement, probablement l'idée d'être ensemble publiquement qui alimente notre désir mutuel. Parce que sa main est totalement sous mon t-shirt et que ma main est totalement sous sa jupe. Et que mes pensées commencent à être assez confuses pour que même l'idée de transférer ce qu'on est sur le point de faire dans sa chambre me parait trop compliquée.

Et je savoure la douceur de sa peau sous le bout de mes doigts, et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et le goût de sa chair sous ma langue, et le son de sa voix dans mon oreille quand elle fait sortir des soupirs, et on est encore aux préliminaires.

Et quand je décide de glisser ma main un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse, et un peu plus haut et un peu...

- Thalia ! Ouvre le porte !

Et bien sûr c'est quand on arrive à la partie intéressante que quelqu'un décide de passer !

La voix et accompagnée d'un tambourinement contre la porte, et si ce n'était que moi je serais tentée de l'ignorer mais Thalia se crispe et après un autre bruit en direction de la porte décide d'aller ouvrir, enfin c'est ce que je suppose vu qu'elle se lève.

Elle se rend présentable et j'essaie de faire pareil un minimum malgré ma grande déception, mais j'espère vraiment que c'est juste pour virer le gars à la porte, parce qu'il faudrait vraiment être débile pour pas voir qu'on est toutes les deux dans un état très... pressées ?

Elle ouvre la porte et je suppose qu'elle est surprise par qui elle voit de l'autre côté parce qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, malheureusement pour nous ce n'est pas le cas du mec, parce qu'il la pousse de l'entrée et s'invite à l'intérieur en commençant à expliquer ce pour quoi il est venu.

- On a une urgence, c'est A...

Scorpius laisse sa phrase en suspens quand il s'aperçoit que je suis dans la pièce, et je sens son regard me scruter curieusement de manière pas vraiment agréable avant que Thalia coupe sa ligne de vision. C'est ce qui le pousse à fixer son attention sur sa sœur et reprendre.

- ... Serpentard, on a une urgence Serpentard.

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il vient de changer la fin de la phrase, à cause de ma présence, et ok c'est peut-être un peu vexant qu'il assume qu'il ne peut pas parler en face de moi, mais bon, Scorpius et moi n'avons pas échangé plus de cinq phrases depuis qu'on se connaît et au moins quatre étaient sur le terrain de Quiddich donc pas très courtoises.

Thalia me jette un coup d'œil qui se veut subtil avant de retourner son attention sur son frère.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis un peu occupée là avec des... trucs de préfets.

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, et je sais qu'elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas agir comme si elle pouvait être affectée par la réaction de son frère, mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir que c'est quelque chose qu'elle appréhende, être jugée par sa famille.

Scorpius se contente de hausser un sourcil, à croire que c'est un truc de famille... ou juste un truc de Serpentard.

- Oui je n'en doute pas mais ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre, Serpentard a besoin de toi... beaucoup... vraiment beaucoup...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec le regard insistant qu'il lui donne, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il essaie de lui faire passer une sorte de code secret, et je trouverais ça drôle si je ne savais pas que Scorpius et Thalia ne font pas vraiment d'efforts pour se côtoyer d'habitude et que s'il est là ça doit vouloir dire que c'est quelque chose d'important.

Thalia doit aussi comprendre que c'est sérieux parce qu'elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard hésitant, je hoche la tête subtilement pour lui dire que c'est ok, que je comprends.

- D'accord, allons-y... Lily, on reprendra ce truc de préfet quand je rentrerais ?

Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire

- Tu peux compter dessus.

Scorpius lance un regard moqueur en direction de sa sœur, et elle se contente de le bousculer, mais avant qu'ils partent je peux voir Scorpius sourire discrètement. Et une fois seule je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire sortir un soupir soulagé, son frère est au courant ou en tout cas suspecte quelque chose et il n'a pas l'air contre, c'est un bon signe, c'est un pas dans la bonne direction.

La direction d'une relation géniale qui s'officialise !

Je passe à peu près une demi-heure à essayer de me concentrer sur mes devoirs vu que c'est quand même ce que j'étais venue faire à l'origine avant de me laisser distraire par Thalia et par le nouvel avancement de notre relation.

Mais tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser c'est que ça y est, on va enfin être un vrai couple, et ok j'appréhende, en fait je flippe totalement parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment nos parents vont réagir et de comment le reste du monde va réagir mais une part de moi est excitée au point de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place plus de deux secondes et heureuse au point ou ça en est quasiment nauséeux.

Mais ma séance de révision ratée est interrompue quand quelqu'un d'autre rentre dans les appartements, Rose.

Elle ne s'aperçoit pas de ma présence avant que j'appelle son nom, elle sursaute, et une fois qu'elle se rend compte que c'est moi et elle hésite avec un dernier regard vers la porte de sa chambre avance de s'assoir dans le fauteuil près du sofa où je suis. Elle ne dit rien, et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, respire profondément, et je m'inquiète.

Notre dernière conversation ne s'est pas exactement bien passée, si je me souviens bien elle était limite en colère quand elle est partie d'ici. Et je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour m'inquiéter, Rose ne perd jamais son calme, mais dans les rares cas où ça arrive, elle fait quelque chose qu'elle finit par regretter une fois qu'elle se reprend.

Et il me suffit de voir son regard perdu pour savoir que c'est trop tard pour rattraper ce qu'elle a fait cette fois.

- Rose... est-ce que ça va ?

Je sais déjà qu'elle va dire oui, forcer un sourire et juste faire un commentaire sur sa journée épuisante ou un truc du genre avant de partir, c'est pour ça que je suis surprise quand ce qu'elle fait c'est rencontrer mon regard et avaler difficilement sa salive avant de commencer avec hésitation.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... Je crois que j'ai... j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un...

Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sûre est probablement ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant. Elle mord sa lèvre et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Et je sais qu'elle est en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour rattraper ce qu'elle a fait, et que je ne devrais probablement pas l'interrompre mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle hésite encore et je fronce les sourcils, parce que habituellement Rose sait qu'elle peut me parler, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait. Comme cette fois où elle a jeté un sort au balai d'Hugo parce qu'il avait dit à tante Hermione que c'était elle qui avait renversé un truc sur ses documents quand on avait douze ans.

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant que les mots ne sortent, lents et incertains. Sa voix est faible comme si inconsciemment elle avait peur que je les entende, que je la juge pour ce qu'elle a fait parce qu'elle refuse de rencontrer mon regard.

- J'ai dit et fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites en temps normal et j'ai absolument aucune idée de comment réparer les choses...

Elle reste vague, et ça ne m'aide vraiment pas à comprendre la situation, elle ne parle ni de ce qu'elle a fait ni de la personne et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle tient à m'épargner tant de détails.

- Tu vas devoir me donner un peu plus d'élément si tu veux que je t'aide.

Je peux voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête, calculer si m'en parler serait une bonne idée, et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, habituellement elle sait qu'elle peut me parler de tout, mais le fait qu'elle hésite autant me fait questionner la gravité de ses actions...

- Rassure-moi, y'a pas de corps à enterrer, si?

J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je crois que ma question peut être prise comme à moitié sérieuse, et si elle n'était pas en train de rouler des yeux, son manque d'exclamation m'aurait fait flipper.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de fixer un point dans le vide et de mordiller sa lèvre, en profonde réflexion.

Et je me retrouve à lister dans ma tête toutes les choses qui auraient pu la mettre dans un tel état. Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait un cours avec Parkinson si je me souviens bien mais avant elle devait...

Oh...

Tout s'explique, j'inspire parce que je sais que ça ne va pas être une conversation facile mais faut que je le fasse, sinon elle va faire une crise d'angoisse pour rien.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle relève la tête et fronce les sourcils et je sais qu'elle va essayer de m'interrompre alors je continue plus vite mais toujours avec une voix douce.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle t'aime, donc quoi que tu aies fait, elle va finir par te pardonner.

Voilà maintenant j'ai fini et je m'attends à la voir protester mais elle a plutôt l'air choquée, assez choquée pour être sans voix, et confuse. Elle secoue la tête doucement pour se sortir de sa stupeur, et commence à bégayer ce qui est très bizarre chez elle.

- Tu... Comment... Qu... ?

Je la coupe avant qu'elle puisse s'enfoncer encore plus bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant à la situation. Cela paraît pourtant logique.

- Je veux dire, c'est ta mère, c'est évident qu'elle t'aime même quand vous vous disputez...

Elle a l'air encore plus surprise et je me demande vaguement si j'ai tiré la mauvaise conclusion mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Le plus souvent quand elle perd son calme elle se dispute avec tante Hermione et après elle réagit comme si c'était la fin du monde, donc je trouve que c'est assez plausible de penser qu'elle est en état de choc à cause d'une dispute avec sa mère, non ?

Mais son manque de réponse commence à sérieusement me faire douter, alors je cherche confirmation.

- C'est bien à cause de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hésite un moment et ouvre la bouche, et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre plutôt violemment d'ailleurs. On est où ici ? Dans un moulin ?

Thalia arrive à ma hauteur, et je lui reporte immédiatement mon attention, oui je suis une petite amie vachement nécessiteuse, et alors ?

On ne peut pas m'en vouloir quand je vois l'état dans lequel elle est, il y a tellement d'émotions qui passent sur son visage que j'en perds le compte mais je peux dire qu'aucune n'est vraiment positive, l'urgence pour laquelle Scorpius est venu la chercher devait vraiment être grave.

Je saisis sa main et la tire près de moi, et elle enterre son visage dans mon cou par réflexe, alors que je trace des cercles réconfortants dans son dos en espérant pouvoir la calmer. Après quelques minutes je la sens expirer contre moi et marmonner quelque chose. Je m'éloigne un peu pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

- Quoi ?

Maintenant que je perçois son visage, je discerne toujours certaines traces d'inquiétude, mais l'émotion prédominante, c'est la colère.

- Je vais la tuer !

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai jamais vu Thalia aussi énervée.

- Qui ça ?

Elle secoue la tête et je continue mes gestes apaisants par peur qu'elle ne puisse dominer sa colère si je cesse.

- Je ne sais pas encore qui, mais dès que je le saurais, crois-moi cette fille est morte.

Je jurerais voir Rose se tendre à ses paroles. Mais je l'ignore, Thalia a besoin de soutien et je ne comprends absolument rien à la situation. Tiens, ça arrive beaucoup aujourd'hui !

- Attends, s'il te plaît, reprends du début.

- C'est Alex, elle est...

Ok alors l'urgence Serpentard était en fait une urgence Alex, quoi que en fait ça revient au même alors j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et habituellement je penserais un truc du genre "qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?" mais vu l'état dans lequel est Thalia je crois que pour une fois ce n'est pas le bon raisonnement à avoir. Donc j'écoute la suite.

- Merlin je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais elle est amoureuse. Je ne sais pas de qui, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais je suis certaine que c'est une fille, aucun mec n'aurait pu la mettre dans cet état, et je te jure que si je trouve cette sale petite...

Je serre sa main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de continuer sa pensée. Parce que oui, pour pouvoir démolir la reine des garces, cette fille doit vraiment être très forte mais je ne pense pas que Thalia utiliserait des termes très élogieux pour la décrire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, Scorpius et Jennifer l'ont trouvée en pleurs et à moitié nue dans un couloir…

Est-ce que c'est choquant que la partie « en pleurs » soit ce que je trouve de plus surprenant dans cette phrase ? Mais pas le temps de m'épancher sur la question parce que Thalia continue.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me donner les détails, mais la conclusion, c'est qu'Alex a le cœur brisé en tellement de morceaux que même un puzzle de dix mille pièces serait plus facile à reconstituer.

Je m'apprête à la rassurer, à lui dire qu'Alex va bien finir par s'en remettre, probablement dans les cinq prochains jours, mais Rose prend la parole avant moi, sa voix semble bizarrement concernée mais elle ne lève pas les yeux.

- Est -ce qu'elle... tu crois que ça va aller ?

Thalia ouvre la bouche mais s'arrête au dernier moment, je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle n'en est pas vraiment sûre elle-même et c'est là que je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter, parce que j'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup Parkinson mais savoir qu'elle est mal au point où même Thalia ne sait pas si elle va finir par aller mieux...

Je vois Rose avaler difficilement sa salive à ce manque de réponse et fuir mon regard quand je fronce les sourcils à sa réaction.

Elle marmonne une excuse et se lève pour partir et je sais que c'est stupide comme idée mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a l'air de se sentir coupable...

Non, ça ne peut pas...

- Rose ?

Elle se retourne au son de ma voix, et j'ai besoin d'une confirmation parce que vraiment, Rose qui détruit le cœur d'Alex, ça semble trop improbable pour être vrai, mais elle qui déboule ici avec une expression criant culpabilité et Thalia juste après qui annonce que Miss Promiscuité a finalement été frappée par le boomerang métaphorique du karma, c'est une trop grosse coïncidence pour que je la laisse passer.

Alors j'ignore le regard suppliant de Rose et pose la question. Peu importe si ça fait de moi une mauvaise amie, ou une mauvaise cousine, ou une mauvaise... on s'en fout, je suis juste soudainement frappée par le besoin de savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer.

-Tu ne devais pas voir Alex aujourd'hui ? Juste après ta retenue ?

Le regard que Rose me lance est illisible mais pour la première fois elle maintient le contact visuel et je ne sais pas très bien si je devrais être apaisée par le fait qu'elle ne flanche pas une seule fois quand elle prononce ses prochaines paroles.

- En fait... j'ai attendu plus d'une demi-heure mais elle n'est pas venue, je suppose que maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Elle tient mon regard, et attend ma réaction à sa réponse, attend que je dise que je la crois, le truc c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de la croire, quelque chose me dérange dans notre interaction mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, donc je hoche la tête, et c'est apparemment le signal qu'elle attendait pour se retirer dans sa chambre.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus en profondeur parce que Thalia soupire et se colle contre moi.

- Ça va toi ?

Elle acquiesce faiblement, et je peux dire à son silence qu'elle est angoissée pour Alexia et dans un certain sens je comprends, c'est un peu leur truc de se protéger mutuellement alors savoir qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour faire aller mieux Parkinson doit être incroyablement frustrant pour elle.

Après quelques minutes, Thalia brise le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte...

Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction pour voir l'expression sur son visage, ses sourcils sont froncés et je ne sais pas très bien si c'est à cause de l'inquiétude ou de la culpabilité. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'aime pas la voir aussi préoccupée.

- Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute, t'as pas à se sentir coupable…

Elle secoue la tête pour empêcher mes paroles de s'inscrire dans son esprit et je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle a probablement envie de pleurer, mais avant elle doit faire sortir de son système toute cette culpabilité.

- Pourtant ça l'est, si, si je n'étais pas aussi distraite avec toi je me serais rendue compte qu'elle était en train de changer, ou qu'elle commençait à partir en vrille, en fait le pire c'est que je m'en suis aperçue mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par notre relation et devoir se cacher tout le temps que je n'ai rien fait pour savoir ce qui se passait, j'ai rien fait pour savoir pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon…

Et maintenant qu'elle a tout évacué elle ne peut rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de couler, je finis par la serrer contre moi aussi fort que je peux et chuchote des mots réconfortants dans son oreille pour l'aider à se calmer.

Une semaine plus tard je me retrouve chez moi pour les vacances de février, les derniers jours d'écoles on été vraiment surréalistes entre Thalia qui a passé tout son temps avec Parkinson pour essayer de rattraper son absence et Rose qui est continuellement occupée à étudier ou avec Liam, j'ai dû me contenter d'Erin et David et leur phase « la vie en rose », qui est d'ailleurs assez bienvenue vu que David n'est un abruti fini que la moitié du temps maintenant qu'il n'est plus obsédé par la campagne électorale de son père, espérons que ce calme relatif perdure jusqu'à la fin du second tour.

En parlant de père, j'ai passé cette dernière semaine à imaginer comment annoncer au mien que Tadéus s'appelle en fait Thalia et est une très jolie, très intelligente, très adorable blonde. C'est ce à quoi je suis en train de réfléchir quand ma mère arrive dans la cuisine où je suis en train de faire une fournée de petits gâteaux en forme de cœur affreusement mignons pour ma soirée romantique de la Saint Valentin qui aura lieu demain.

- Wow, c'est pour une occasion spéciale ?

Je prends mon temps pour poser le plat brûlant que je tiens et me retourne face à elle, pas vraiment sûre de ce que je devrais répondre. Thalia et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon père après les vacances, mais on n'a jamais discuté de quand est-ce que je le dirai au reste de ma famille.

- En fait…

Ma mère a ce regard exigent, et je crois que je suis en train d'avaler ma langue sous la pression de prendre la bonne décision. D'un côté je pourrais mentir, dire que je fais ça pour Albus histoire de lui donner un avantage dans son rencard, ou même dire que c'est pour elle et papa… Mais d'un autre, ce serait le parfait moment pour dire la vérité. Connaître la réaction de ma mère ce serait un peu comme un entrainement pour quand je le dirai à mon père, après tout c'est elle qui est susceptible de mieux réagir, donc il n'y aurait pas un risque trop élevé.

Mais je sais que si je continue à rester muette plus longtemps elle va s'imaginer quelque chose, et avant d'y réfléchir plus, je me jette à l'eau.

- Oui.

Elle hausse un sourcil en question, à l'entente de ma réponse probablement trop brusque, donc je décide de tout reprendre plus calmement après une profonde respiration.

- Oui c'est pour une occasion spéciale… pour la Saint Valentin…

Elle n'a pas l'air très choquée et se contente juste de s'accouder sur le bar.

- Doooonc, quelqu'un en particulier ?

Son ton est suspicieux et elle me coupe avant que je ne puisse formuler une réponse.

- Et ne me sors pas le coup de Tadéus, je sais très bien que tu l'as inventé.

J'ouvre la bouche trop choquée pour faire autre chose que ressembler à un poisson à sa révélation. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air en colère en fait elle a plutôt l'air amusée, alors allons-y, autant terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

- Oui…en fait… la vérité c'est que… tu vois, euh…

J'avale difficilement ma salive et essaie une autre façon d'annoncer ça, alors qu'elle se contente de me regarder avec une expression amusée, et Merlin, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne change pas d'avis quand j'aurais enfin réussi à formuler la vérité. Je ferme les yeux pour mémoriser son visage souriant, au cas où ce serait la dernière fois que je le vois. Allez il est temps que je fasse appel au courage légendaire de ma maison. J'ai qu'à dire ça comme on retire un sparadrap, vite, et d'un coup !

- C'est Thalia, Thalia Malfoy.

Elle ne dit rien, et au risque de paraître dramatique les battements de mon cœur sont la seule chose que j'entends dans ce silence assourdissant. Après quelques secondes à attendre je me risque à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre.

Ma mère me fixe avec une expression neutre, et ce qui me surprend le plus c'est le manque de surprise dans son expression, en fait à plutôt l'air… contente ?

- C'est une gentille fille, tu devrais l'amener à un de nos repas un de ces jours.

Hein ?

Ok, est-ce que c'est une phase de déni où elle croit que Thalia et moi ne sommes qu'amies ou un truc comme ça ? Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose à quoi je suis préparée. Donc j'essaie de reformuler ma phrase pour lui faire comprendre plus clairement.

- Maman, Thalia et moi, nous sommes ensemble… genre romantiquement ensemble, nous sommes un couple.

Elle hausse un sourcil, et je me sens encore plus stupide pour la façon dont je viens de lui parler. Elle n'est pas surprise par ma relation avec Thalia et c'est juste… juste, je ne sais pas, pas croyable !

Mais maintenant que sa réaction s'enregistre dans mon esprit je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer, et c'est idiot parce qu'elle a bien réagi mais c'est juste tellement inattendu que j'ai presque du mal à faire sortir mes prochains mots. J'ai besoin d'une explication.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, Thalia est une fille, et c'est la fille de Drago Malefoy, et c'est une Serpentard et je ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas une seule protestation ?

Ok, maintenant je me rends compte que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui donner autant de raisons susceptibles de lui faire désapprouver notre relation. Mais il semble que je n'aie pas de raison de m'inquiéter car tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est rire.

- On est plus à l'époque de mes parents, tu as le droit de choisir qui tu veux, et je te fais assez confiance pour choisir quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse. Et je crois que c'est réussi, non ?

Elle a un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, et de sourire comme une idiote à la fois, oui Thalia me rend heureuse ça c'est clair ! Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

- Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

Elle rit de plus belle et, quand elle s'est enfin calmée, finit par me répondre avec un maternalisme agaçant.

- Voyons chérie, pour ce qui est de la subtilité tu tiens de ton père…

Ok, ça ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment ! Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là.

- Oh et j'ai trouvé des sous-vêtements qui ne sont pas à toi dans ta chambre.

Je m'étouffe en respirant à ce commentaire, mais essaie de me contrôler pour nier cette accusation.

- Comment tu sais ? Je veux dire, j'aurais très bien plus les acheter sans toi…

Elle hausse un sourcil et porte un sourire moqueur.

- Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas ce que tu aies ce qu'il faut pour les remplir.

Faut vraiment que je mette fin à cette conversation. Mais j'ai encore besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose maintenant que tout est clair et que ma mère semble tout à fait d'accord avec le fait que Thalia soit ma petite-amie, comme dans ma très officielle petite amie.

- Sinon, demain toi et papa passez toujours la nuit à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon ton est innocent mais par le regard qu'elle me lance je sais qu'elle ne se laissera pas avoir.

- Oh, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es arrangée pour que tout le monde soit pris pour la Saint Valentin ?

Je mords ma lèvre et fait semblant de perfectionner mes gâteaux en forme de cœur déjà parfaits. Ils sont à la vanille, Thalia adore la vanille.

- Peut-être bien, enfin il est possible que j'ai prévu quelque chose et que j'ai besoin de la maison vide pour que ma soirée se passe comme prévu… et la matinée aussi, si c'est possible.

Elle plisse les yeux mais ne semble pas avoir envie de protester.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Je relève la tête et lui donne mon sourire le plus éclatant, ce à quoi elle répond par le genre de sourire qu'elle me donnait quand j'étais petite et que je faisais quelque chose dont elle était extrêmement fière.

Mais bien vite son expression tourne sérieuse, et je baisse les yeux par peur de ce qu'elle va dire.

- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu le dises à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête lentement, c'est vraiment la chose que j'appréhende le plus au monde, la chose qui me fait le plus peur.

Mais peu importe parce que je sais déjà que Thalia sera avec moi quand je le ferais, elle sera à mes côtés, et me tiendra la main pour donner le courage qui me manque, et quel que soit le dénouement elle sera là pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Donc je hoche la tête plus vigoureusement et finit par rencontrer son regard.

- Je sais, on compte le faire après les vacances.

Ma mère sourit à l'entente du pronom que j'ai utilisé.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je ressens le besoin de lui confirmer, de dire la vérité, que pour moi Thalia représente tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, que je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle, qu'elle est la seule personne au monde qui peut me rendre heureuse juste en existant.

J'essaie de transmettre tout ça autant dans mon regard que dans mes paroles.

- Je l'aime, elle est juste tellement parfaite. Et je sais que ça a l'air cliché et naïf vu qu'on est si jeunes mais… ça va durer, je sais qu'elle et moi c'est pour la vie.

Ma mère me fixe intensément quelques secondes au point où je baisse la tête pour cacher mon rougissement. Et elle passe la main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer moqueusement.

- Oh, ma petite fille grandit si vite !

Je ris, mais elle a raison, je me sens beaucoup plus mature depuis que je suis avec Thalia, j'ai l'impression d'être adulte.

Je finis de placer le glaçage de couleur rose sur les cœurs et contemple le résultat.

C'est parfait.

Cette Saint Valentin sera absolument parfaite !

* * *

Et voilà !

On commencera la Saint Valentin avec un chapitre POV Leighton !


	33. Leighton 6

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! On ouvre cette série de chapitres consacrés à la Saint Valentin avec Leighton. Et pour éclaircir un peu le début du chapitre, je me dois de vous rappeller que Leighton à deux mères, Tracey et Daphné,qui je tiens à le préciser sont des personnages de , elles sont citées genre deux fois dans toute la saga mais elles y sont ;) Et pour ceux qui ont lu "Le mensonge" vous pouvez considérer "Happy ends" comme une sorte de suite pour elles. Enfin bref, sans plus attendre, voici ce nouveau chapitre, pour vous mes merveilleux lecteurs et génialissime reviewer xD

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JK. Rolling... Who else ?

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

Cette Saint-Valentin va être parfaite.

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Et j'espère que si je la répète assez souvent je vais finir par la croire. Je la prononcerais bien à haute voix pour donner plus de chance à ma théorie mais ma gorge est trop sèche pour pouvoir former des mots. Et ma mère est en train de se préparer juste à côté de moi.

Je pose le mascara quand je me rends compte que ma main tremble, il ne manquerait plus que je me crève un œil avant même que la soirée commence. Je stoppe tout mouvement en espérant que cette sorte de transe s'achève si j'arrive à rester calme assez longtemps, mais tout ce que ça fait, c'est m'attirer un regard curieux de mère. Alors je force un sourire et après une profonde respiration recommence à me préparer.

J'avale difficilement ma salive quand je vois le résultat final dans le miroir. J'ai l'air absolument splendide. Et à place de me sentir satisfaite ou accomplie, j'ai envie de vomir.

Tout ce que je veux faire c'est m'écrouler dans mon lit, me rouler en boule et pleurer jusqu'à ce que je finisse totalement déshydratée. Ca fait quasiment deux semaines que je me sens comme intérieurement paralysée et peu importe ce que je fais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment nauséeux mais le pire c'est l'impression de déjà vu, déjà vécu qui l'accompagne. Et sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt.

J'essaie de sourire mais il paraît faux même à mon reflet. C'est tellement frustrant ! Je suis censée être heureuse, extatique, me sentir comme une adolescente attardée qui se prépare pour son premier rencard. Alors pourquoi même faire semblant me paraît-il si dur ?

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour empêcher la pression qui commence à se faire ressentir à l'arrière de mes yeux de se matérialiser en larmes. Calme-toi, respire, ne ruine pas ton maquillage.

J'ai juste besoin d'essayer d'avantage.

C'est ça, oublie Casey et tous ses plans tordus, ses déclarations d'amour déchirantes et ses magnifiques yeux de cristal qui me supplient de l'aimer en retour… concentre-toi juste sur James, juste James, tu peux le faire.

- Leighton, est-ce que ça va ?

Je détourne les yeux de mon reflet pour voir ma mère me fixer avec un air inquiet, j'avale ma salive avant de forcer une voix enthousiaste.

- Oui, je vais parfaitement bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Sa façon de me dévisager me met un peu mal à l'aise mais je m'efforce de tenir son regard, elle ne me lâchera jamais si elle ne me croit pas. Après quelques interminables secondes elle se décide à parler, prudemment.

- Tu sais que si tu n'as pas envie d'aller à ton rencard, tu peux toujours annuler je suis sûre que James comprendra. Personne ne te force à y aller.

Je fais sortir un rire, même s'il sonne creux et que tout ce que je veux c'est succomber aux larmes qui brûlent l'arrière de mes yeux. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de devoir supporter une inquisition de ma mère, parce que si elle commence à avoir des soupçons elle appellera Maman et elles seront deux à m'interroger, et si je peux gérer Mère j'ai plus de mal à contrer Maman, elle est avocate après tout.

Et aucune des deux n'a jamais apprécié James, elles le trouvent trop arrogant et n'ont pas digéré le fait qu'il m'ait plaquée.

- Tu rigoles, je suis impatiente d'y être.

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue mais laisse tomber le sujet et se saisit du blush, juste au moment où Maman arrive. Elle laisse sa main se balader sur la taille de Mère avant de croiser mon regard dans le miroir et de m'offrir un sourire que je lui rends sincèrement.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le contraste entre elles.

On dit souvent que je suis le sosie de ma mère, Daphné et bien que la ressemblance soit beaucoup moins frappante que celle de Casey avec sa propre mère, il est vrai que j'ai hérité de ses cheveux brun foncé, de ses yeux assortis et de certains de ses traits. Et probablement pas mal de son caractère snob aussi.

Maman, Tracey est blonde, plus grande, et avec un ton de peau que j'ai reçu légèrement plus foncé que celui pâle de ma mère. Elle est aussi très belle à la manière de ces tops modèles californiennes, une beauté naturelle et qui dégage un air d'aisance contrairement à la beauté aristocratique de mère.

Enfant, j'ai souvent admiré le contraste qui ressortissait entre elles. C'est comme si elles étaient des opposés dans tous les domaines possibles. Mère est organisée au point où elle en est presque psychorigide alors que Maman est décontractée, toujours à improviser tant que c'est possible. Mère panique pour un rien alors que Maman garde son sang froid dans toutes les situations imaginables. Mère déteste quasiment tout le monde, elle tolère à peine tante Pansy alors que c'est une de ses meilleures amies, et Maman elle, semble apprécier et être appréciée de tout le monde.

Elles sont tellement différentes, elles ne devraient pas aller si bien ensemble, elles ne devraient même pas s'entendre, mais d'une certaine manière elles sont le couple parfait, elles se complètent, s'équilibrent sur tous les plans imaginables.

Et je me suis toujours demandé si j'arriverais un jour à trouver ce genre d'amour. Le grand amour.

Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que la réponse soit non, mais ça fait toujours un peu mal de devoir faire face à la réalité, que je n'aurais jamais ce que j'ai pu observer tout au long de mon enfance.

Maman embrasse mère sur la joue et le regard de mère s'adoucit comme il le fait toujours pour elle, et pour elle uniquement et des sourires distraits, tout simplement… heureux se dessinent sur leurs deux visages.

Je détourne le regard, la douleur qui s'étend dans ma poitrine s'accroissant devant un spectacle auquel j'ai assisté tant de fois auparavant mais qui me devient quasiment insupportable à présent.

- Tu sais ce qu'a prévu Casey ce soir ?

J'ai l'impression que les battements de mon cœur marquent une pause à l'entente de son nom, et une fois que les mots se sont enregistrés dans mon esprit et que j'en détecte le sens son rythme double de cadence et ma gorge se serre. Je suis sur le point de faire un crise de panique à l'idée que ma mère puisse être au courant, et malgré la partie rationnelle de mon esprit qui tente de me faire comprendre que c'est impossible, que personne ne peut être au courant que de toute façon il n'y a rien à savoir puisque tout est fini. Ou même que la question ne présentait aucune insinuation et que c'est tout à fait courant pour elle de demander des trucs au sujet de Casey, je ne parviens pas à réguler ma respiration.

Et quand j'essaie de former une réponse plausible une boule se forme dans mon ventre pour une toute autre raison, parce que c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait depuis ces deux dernières semaines, ou avec qui, ou même si elle est en sécurité. Et toutes ces questions sans réponses ne font que me paniquer plus, quand je pense qu'elle pourrait être en danger, ou assez mal pour recommencer à foutre sa vie en l'air… par ma faute.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, je ne devrais pas m'en soucier, ce n'est pas mon rôle et l'inquiétude qui envahit tout mon être ne veut pas absolument pas dire que je tiens à elle ou que je regrette ma décision ou notre dernière conversation. Ou qu'elle me manque. Non je suis juste…

Je suis sauvée par le son de la sonnette qui se fait entendre, je sors de la salle de bain et parcours la distance qui me sépare de la porte d'entrée à une vitesse record avant de me rendre compte que c'est James derrière la porte et que le voir dans l'état où je suis pourrait se révéler pire que de rester coincée dans la salle de bain avec mes mères se comportant comme des adolescentes et m'assaillant de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre… Je me sens tellement vieille tout d'un coup.

J'hésite deux secondes de trop parce qu'avant que je m'en aperçoive Maman ouvre la porte à ma place pour révéler un James nerveux avec un bouquet de roses blanches sublimes.

- Mme Davis ! Bonsoir ?

Mes mères ont toujours intimidé James probablement parce qu'elles ne l'aiment pas ou parce qu'elles le font se sentir comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenue ou simplement pas assez bien pour moi. Ce qui est ridicule parce qu'après tout il est James Potter, fils du héros national, bien sûr qu'il est assez bien pour moi, il est riche, beau, célèbre, fou de moi qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?

- James…

Maman force un sourire, quoique menaçant c'est toujours mieux que de l'ignorer. Et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

J'avance vers James et me saisis des fleurs avec un sourire et un baiser.

- Elles sont sublimes, merci.

Leur blancheur est aveuglante et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts caresser les pétales. Elles sont magnifiques et pure d'une manière qui dépasse ma compréhension, et elles pourraient être teintées si facilement…

- Passe-moi les je vais les mettre dans un vase.

Mère me les prend des mains, me dégageant ainsi de mon étrange transe. Et normalement je lui enverrai un regard désapprobateur vu qu'elle n'a même pas admis la présence de James mais je suis trop distraite pour qu'il me vienne à l'idée de seulement y penser.

- Euh… nous ferions mieux d'y aller, la réservation est à 19h. Mesdames.

Je hoche la tête pour lui signaler mon accord et après un vague signe de la main dans la direction de mes parents, accepte le bras qu'il me tend en m'efforçant de sourire à tant de galanterie.

Au bout d'un moment James réussit à me distraire avec son récit de son dernier voyage en Bulgarie. Et toute image de roses blanches, ou d'yeux aussi limpides que la pluie qui est en train de tomber s'échappe de mon esprit.

Il m'emmène dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, un maître d'hôtel nous mène à une table isolée où se tient une bougie allumée créant ainsi une lumière tamisée. James prend la place du maître d'hôtel et retire la chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir avent de s'assoir à son tour, il saisit ma main et commande un champagne français probablement hors de prix sans jamais quitter mon regard. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un rêve. Les fleurs, le dîner romantique, sa conduite de gentleman, sa façon de me regarder comme si j'étais la seule chose qui existait dans son univers, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Et l'espace d'un instant j'oublie que nous ne sommes pas l'année dernière ou dans une dimension parallèle où lui et moi n'avons jamais rompu. Je suis dans le futur dont je rêvais lorsque j'étais encore adolescente.

Jusqu'à ce que James soit James et qu'il aborde un mauvais sujet.

Ca a commencé de façon assez inoffensive, juste deux personnes partageant de vieux souvenirs communs et lui essayant d'être romantique et sincère.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on en est enfin là, je veux dire, il y a un an je passais la Saint-Valentin dans un vieux bar délabré en Colombie. Et aujourd'hui ça y est je suis enfin à ma place… avec toi.

Je serais flattée et même attendrie si la première partie de sa phrase ne touchait pas un point aussi sensible.

Il y a un an…

_Encore un soir seule, et je devrais y être habituée, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il m'a quittée, et l'espoir qu'il revienne rampant vers moi en pleurant et gémissant et me suppliant de le reprendre s'amincit de jour en jour._

_Ce qui rend les choses pires c'est la date d'aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était déprimant de passer le soir de la Saint Valentin seule, comment j'aurais pu le savoir, ça faisait quatre ans que je le passais avec lui ! Et avant j'avais toujours un cavalier pour le bal ou dans le pire des cas je le passais avec Isabel à parler des garçons mignons qui nous plaisaient. Mais aujourd'hui…_

_Isabel a un rencard avec un mec qui ne durera vraisemblablement pas plus de deux semaines, mes mères ont leur rendez-vous ultra romantique, c'est-à-dire encore plus romantique que ceux qu'elles ont au moins une fois pas mois. Casey est quelque part probablement évanouie à cause de l'alcool et des substances illégales qu'elle se plait tant à consommer entourée de toxicos aussi désespérés et sans avenir qu'elle._

_Et moi… moi, je suis dans ma chambre seule devant un film moldu avec un pot de glace trop calorique pour être sain et une boite de mouchoirs à moitié épuisée qui sert à sécher mes larmes. Je ne devrais même pas être en train de pleurer, vu que je suis toujours à la partie heureuse de Titanic mais même en me disant ça je ne peux pas empêcher le sanglot pitoyable qui m'échappe._

_Puisque de toute façon tout le monde sait comment le film finit, il la quitte ! Et ok, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix vu qu'il meurt de froid au milieu de l'Atlantique mais il aurait pu, je ne sais pas, prendre en considération ses sentiments et s'arranger pour rester en vie à place de la laisser être misérable pour le reste de sa vie, condamnée à passer le reste de ses Saint Valentin toute seule !_

_Je suis interrompue dans ma contemplation de l'écran par le bruit de porte et sérieusement, est-ce que ma vie peut encore empirer ? Je prie à moitié pour que ce soit un tueur en série qui s'attaque aux pauvres filles solitaires les soirs de Saint Valentin et pas la personne à qui je pense._

_Mais bien sûr pourquoi on écouterait mes prières ?_

_Je l'entends se débarrasser de ses talons de dix centimètres à quatre cents galions sans aucune délicatesse et se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un soupir. Je ne détourne même pas mon regard de l'écran pour l'accueillir._

_- Tu ne devrais pas être dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté, en train de faire une overdose toi ?_

_C'est un peu bas de ma part sachant que sa mère est morte d'une overdose mais je suis misérable et elle est ici juste pour rendre ma vie encore plus pathétique alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir._

_Elle rit et répond étonnement vite pour quelqu'un qui a probablement bu autant d'alcool que ce dont elle est constituée en eau._

_- Et manquer le spectacle désopilant de te voir t'apitoyer sur ton triste sort de célibataire le soir de Saint Valentin ? Jamais._

_Le fait qu'elle ait l'air cohérente est ce qui me pousse à la regarder, elle n'est pas sobre, loin de là si j'en juge par son sourire extatique et l'état de ses vêtements, mais elle n'a pas l'air totalement défoncée au point de ne plus pouvoir se souvenir de son nom ou même de savoir comment tenir debout. Et c'est… surprenant, normalement les soirs comme la Saint Valentin ou n'importe quelle autre fête nationale, religieuse, quelque soit la religion, anniversaire et j'en passe sont les soirs où la drogue circule en plus grande quantité que le sang dans son organisme._

_Alors la voir rentrer dans un bon état à une heure raisonnable, et me regarder comme ça, ses yeux clairs de toute confusion et concentrés exclusivement sur moi, c'est bizarre… inquiétant._

_Elle continue à me fixer et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur le film avec son regard qui scanne chaque partie de mon visage, alors je fais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser pour la faire arrêter et lui lance ma boite de mouchoir._

_Je suis quasiment sûre que je l'ai touchée mais si l'impact était douloureux elle ne le montre pas, et se contente de rire. Je déteste ce rire, il est si… juste tellement… frustrant !_

_En voyant l'expression d'agacement sur mon visage elle rit plus fort au point où je doute qu'elle puisse respirer, Merlin faites qu'elle s'étouffe !_

_Toujours aucune réponse à mes prières parce qu'elle finit par se calmer et se lève pour s'assoir sur mon lit et avant que je puisse protester elle me pousse à moitié pour avoir assez de place._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire là ?_

_Elle hausse un sourcil et se rapproche de moi lentement, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mon cou._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?_

_La position est en fait assez innocente en elle-même. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit d'il y a deux mois est toujours présent dans ma mémoire. L'odeur d'alcool dans son souffle et de fumée qui s'accroche à ses habits ne fait que renforcer l'impression de déjà vu. Et j'hésite sur la stratégie à aborder pour la faire regagner son lit, si je suis trop brusque elle le prendra comme un défi personnel pour voir jusqu'où elle peut aller avant que je commence à m'énerver, et si je suis… honnêtement je ne vois pas d'autre façon d'être avec Casey._

_Mais avant que je puisse réagir je suis surprise par une sensation humide sur ma mâchoire, Oh merlin, ses lèvres sont sur ma peau ! Je la repousse aussitôt que je m'en rends compte, mais elle ne semble pas troublée le moins du monde et recommence._

_- Casey, stop !_

_Je suis sûre que si ma voix tremble ce n'est qu'à cause des larmes que j'ai versées pour Leonardo Dicaprio. Je place mes mains contre ses épaules et la repousse aussi fort que je peux. En réponse tout ce qu'elle fait c'est bloquer mes mains et enjamber mes cuisses de manière à ce que ses genoux soit de part et d'autre de mon corps._

_Oh mon Dieu !_

_Je réagirais beaucoup plus violemment d'habitude mais le flash-back de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battues me paralyse. Au point où j'ai peur de la toucher même si c'est pour la repousser._

_Elle ne fait rien, elle se contente juste de me fixer avec un sourire amusé. Et approche sa bouche de mon oreille dans laquelle elle parle d'une voix irritablement langoureuse._

_- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts tu n'étais pas aussi timide la dernière fois._

_J'avale ma salive difficilement, et serre mes dents pour contrôler mon besoin de l'expulser de mon espace vital, j'ai besoin d'espace, parce que tout ce que je peux respirer là c'est la fumée et l'alcool, et peut-être bien une odeur de cerise bizarrement agréable mais ce n'est pas le problème tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin qu'elle bouge._

_Et vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé la violence je préfère me montrer diplomate._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. T'as pris des drogues hallucinogènes dernièrement ?_

_Elle rit, ce rire horrible qui me donne des frissons et fait s'hérisser les cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque. Et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, elle m'embrasse. C'est brusque et en même temps pas vraiment aussi barbare que la dernière fois. Et bien sûr la seule raison que j'ai de ne pas la rejeter immédiatement c'est parce que je suis trop choquée pour réaliser qu'elle vient de me molester._

_Je détourne le visage pour dévier la trajectoire de ses lèvres et essaie de mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous ce qui se révèle relativement difficile vu que la quasi-totalité de son poids repose dans mes jambes. Sa bouche repose près de mon oreille et je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de réagir à son chuchotement._

_- Voyons Leighton, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas en avoir envie…_

_Non mais quel culot ! Elle est quasiment en train d'abuser de moi et elle ose me dire que j'en ai envie ! Je me sens comme l'héroïne d'un mauvais porno… avec plus de classe et moins de maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Mais tout de même._

_- Casey, arrête ça tout de suite !_

_Ma voix part avec beaucoup moins d'autorité que ce que j'avais prévu. Et peu importe le nombre de fois que je secoue la tête, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette chaleur insupportable qui m'envahit. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit mais dès que c'est fait j'ai envie de mourir._

_Je serre les yeux pour résister au désir que je sens monter en moi, et c'est ridicule, je ne devrais pas avoir envie d'elle, c'est la dernière chose que je devrais vouloir._

_Mais je suis assez désespérée et seule et misérable ces temps-ci, pour que même le fait que ce soit elle qui me remarque, qui me veuille, fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse alarmante. Et c'est cette ruée d'adrénaline qui me fait répondre à son baiser aussi brutalement que possible._

_Tout ce que je veux c'est l'attention qu'elle me donne, pas elle. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me désire, j'ai besoin de savoir que ce n'est pas ma faute si James m'a quittée, que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus attirante._

_Je la mords quand je la sens former un sourire satisfait, si je vais faire ça, qu'elle ne rende pas les choses plus difficiles._

_Je m'agrippe à son t-shirt, vraisemblablement trop fin pour l'hiver et à moitié déchiré pour lui donner un style dépravé que Casey possède déjà naturellement. Je sens sa peau par endroit, sa peau si lisse, si douce, si pure. Et je ressens le besoin affolant de la voir, je mets fin au baiser, essoufflé, et tire sur le morceau de tissu avec une impatience qui ne me ressemble pas jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sur le sol entre nos deux lits._

_Casey me pousse brusquement et ma tête touche l'oreiller assez rapidement pour m'étourdir quelques secondes mais quand j'ai enfin la possibilité de refocaliser ma vision, je vois ce parfait tableau qu'est son corps, et je suis envahie par le désir effrayant de le teinter, alors je griffe en espérant vicieusement laisser des marques sur la blancheur aveuglante de sa peau._

_Et je ne peux empêcher l'impression de satisfaction malsaine qui m'envahit quand les marques presque aussi rouges que le sang commencent à apparaître au milieu de toute cette pureté. _

_Avant que ma vision de ce spectacle macabre soit obscurcie par ses baisers à la fois trop féroces et trop doux. Et que ses soupirs sur mes lèvres ne me remplissent d'un vague sentiment qui pourrait bien ressembler à de la culpabilité_

_- Leighton…_

- Leighton.

Je me retiens de sursauter à l'entente de mon nom, et retourne mon attention sur James avec un sourire forcé qu'il accepte avec une expression curieuse et légèrement troublée.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais… ailleurs.

Il fronce les sourcils probablement vexé alors je contrôle les dommages avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Je veux dire, avec tout ça, le dîner romantique et ton attitude de gentleman je suis un peu étourdie, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

Il sourit, ce sourire qu'il a quand il est heureux, et je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée qu'il accepte cette excuse ou que je culpabilise d'avoir besoin d'une excuse.

J'essaie de me remettre dans l'ambiance, de sourire et rire, de participer à la conversation mais il y a ce sentiment étrange à l'arrière de mon esprit qui me dit que je ne suis pas là où je devrais être.

Et c'est assez ironique cette impression parce qu'après tout c'est moi qui ai choisi d'être là, c'était mon objectif d'être là. Et maintenant que j'y suis, que tout est parfait, je fiche tout en l'air à cause de stupides émotions.

Et tout s'empire.

Il me raccompagne chez moi comme le gentleman qu'il est devenu et m'embrasse sous le porche comme dans ces vieux films moldus des années 60. Et il a ce regard, le regard qu'il a quand il est amoureux.

Et je ferme les yeux parce que je sais qu'il va parler et probablement dire quelque chose d'incroyablement romantique, et gentil mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre. Et quand il ouvre la bouche, je sens ma respiration se stopper automatiquement.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies donné une seconde chance. Et je sais que j'ai été assez stupide pour tout foutre en l'air entre nous, mais je t'aime, Leighton.

_Je t'aime._

Mon cœur s'arrête l'espace d'un instant quand c'est une autre voix, plus douce, plus désespérée qui résonne dans mes oreilles, et la pression derrière mes yeux dont j'avais réussi à me débarrasser toute la soirée revient décuplée, au point où je ne peux plus la contenir.

James relève mon visage interprétant mal ma réaction et essuie les larmes rebelles qui coulent du bout de son pouce.

-Le fait est que je t'ai toujours aimée Leighton. Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse, je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter.

_Je t'ai toujours aimée._

Ma gorge se serre et respirer devient plus laborieux, et Merlin je tuerais pour qu'il se taise. Parce qu'il dit tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre au mauvais moment, à place de me rendre heureuse ses paroles me font me sentir horrible et misérable, mais plus que tout coupable.

Et il faut vraiment qu'il se taise, ça devient vital. Alors je fais ce qui est devenu un réflexe quand il dit ces choses que je ne veux pas entendre et l'embrasse. C'est grossier et maladroit, probablement parce qu'il ne connait pas cette danse, il essaie de s'habituer au rythme que j'instaure à la place d'imposer le sien comme le ferait Casey. Et ses cheveux sont trop court pour que je puisse tirer dessus efficacement. Et ses mains sont trop grandes pour mon visage, il essaie trop d'être délicat et manque de cette grâce enchantante qui s'immisçait naturellement dans tout ce que faisait Casey.

Mais je ferme les yeux et me concentre de toute mes forces sur James, je fais abstraction des yeux de cristal qui me hantent à chaque fois que je ferme les paupières. Et de la sensation de soie fantôme qui subsiste au bout de mes doigts. Et de ses chuchotements brisés que j'entends à chaque souffle de vent.

J'agrippe la veste de James plus fort, en espérant que sentir ses muscles virils derrière le tissu m'aidera à garder les pieds sur terre, et m'évitera de dévier de la réalité dans laquelle je suis. J'ai besoin de ça.

Parce que j'ai compris, j'ai enfin compris, cette douleur fantôme dans ma poitrine, cette impression de déjà vécu, cette sensation d'être au mauvais endroit à chaque fois que je suis avec James, c'est à ça que ressemble un cœur brisé. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas lui qui possède le pouvoir de le reconstituer, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a brisé le cœur… c'est moi.

Et c'est à moi de le réparer, j'ai déjà réussi une fois, je peux bien le faire une seconde fois. Et quand j'y serais parvenu tout redeviendra comme avant, j'ai juste besoin d'essayer d'avantage.

Je mets fin au baiser, essoufflée et ne prends même pas le temps de contempler son regard étourdi avant de le tirer avec moi derrière la porte d'entrée.

Je reprends là où nous nous étions arrêtés et nous mène dans la direction de ma chambre, trop occupée pour regarder où je mets les pieds.

Et ce n'est que quand j'ai fini de déboutonner sa chemise, que comprenant enfin où je voulais en venir il m'arrête. Et l'hésitation que je vois dans ses yeux m'aurait touchée si je n'étais pas aussi désespérée, et que je n'avais pas un but à accomplir.

- Reste.

* * *

Tadam !

Le prochain chapitre sera POV Thalia pour vous préparer psychologiquement au chapitre de Casey qui suivra ;)


	34. Thalia 5

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde, alors je sais que je suis impardonnable parce pour une série de chapitre qui se passe à la Saint Valentin j'aurai pu en publier au moins un le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Et j'ai peur de n'avoir que deux mots à dire pour ma défense : Brittana Kiss ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui regardent Glee, j'espère que vous comprenez ;) Maintenant que ça c'est fait, merci de votre patience vous êtes tous super, et vu qu'on reste dans l'ambiance Saint Valentin 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède absolument rien si ce n'est l'espoir que Glee reprenne beaucoup beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Ouep je suis en mode fan girl !

* * *

Point de vue de Thalia Malfoy :

- Reste là, ne bouge pas.

Lily est tellement romantique que j'ai du mal à ne pas rire des fois, personne ne s'est jamais donné autant de mal pour moi, mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais autant impliquée dans une relation avant Lily, alors peut-être que c'est un signe, encore, qu'elle est la personne pour moi.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, et reste assise à la table qu'elle a dressée pour nous. Un dîner aux chandelles est si cliché que je me sens un peu idiote d'être tellement touchée, mais je me suis rendue compte il y a un petit moment, grâce au commentaire si subtil d'Alex que je peux devenir assez pathétique quand ça concerne Lily. Mais un bon pathétique, pathétique d'une manière positive, pathétique… au point de ne plus pouvoir former des phrases cohérentes dans ma tête et de perdre mon vocabulaire.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de décrire plus de formes de pathétique existantes, parce que Lily arrive avec le dessert, des gâteaux en forme de cœur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et en fait je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais essayer, c'est la Saint Valentin, je suis avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Le rencard parfait, avec la personne parfaite. Et je suis tellement heureuse…

Que je finis par me sentir coupable. Merlin ça craint !

Et Lily, comme la petite-amie parfaite qu'elle est, s'en rend compte.

- Est-ce que… comment va Alexia ?

Je relève la tête de mon dessert pour lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant. Je me retiens d'en parler depuis le début de la soirée parce que c'est la Saint Valentin. Et que je ne suis pas censée parler de mon envie irrépressible de meurtre envers une personne qui demeure pour l'instant anonyme le jour le plus romantique de l'année. Mais là c'est bon, elle m'a donné le feu vert alors...

- Oh elle va bien, je l'ai mise devant une comédie romantique avec un pot de glace basses calories et trois boîtes de mouchoirs pleines avant de partir… simple précaution.

Elle me regarde avec cet air mi-étonné, mi-inquiet et c'est vraiment trop mignon qu'elle se soucie de ma meilleure amie même quand elle sait qu'Alex ne peut pas l'encadrer… mais ne nous laissons pas distraire par la perfection qu'est Lily Luna Potter. J'en étais où ? Ah oui, éclaircir la situation.

- Elle va mieux, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alex ait passé une seule Saint Valentin seule depuis… euh… en fait je me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois où Alex n'a pas eu de rencard pour ce jour même quand elle n'en prévoit pas.

Wow, c'est… perturbant. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter encore plus, Lily attire mon attention avec son sourire, celui où on voit ses fossettes, celui qui rend mes genoux trop faibles pour que je puisse tenir debout.

- Alors je crois que je devrais la remercier, non ?

Je souris, parce que je sais exactement de quoi elle veut parler.

_Cela doit faire une demi-heure que j'attends et toujours aucun signe d'Alex. En fait je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de rester plus de dix minutes je connais assez bien Alex pour savoir que plus de dix minutes de retard veut dire qu'elle __s'__est trouvé un rencard à l'improviste, et je suis un peu __énervée__ contre elle là… ok pas __énervée__, __plutôt__ jalouse en fait. J'__adorerais__ pouvoir trouver quelqu'un en claquant des doigts et puis même si la __partie trouver__ un rencard n'est pas vraiment un problème c'est plutôt la partie __trouver__ quelqu'un qui me plaise, quelqu'un avec qui j'__aie__ une véritable alchimie. J'ai un peu plus __de standard __qu'elle. Genre, quelqu'un de gentil, drôle, qui __ait__ de la conversation et une certaine humilité, des cheveux qui ont l'air aussi doux que de la soie et des fossettes…_

_L'image d'une certaine personne apparaît dans mon esprit mais je l'écarte bien vite. Lily et moi on est juste… __amies__, et même s'il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que de lui sauter dessus, ou en tout cas d'être plus que de simples connaissances, je ne veux pas risquer de voir sa présence s'effacer de ma vie, je l'aime beaucoup, probablement plus que beaucoup même, mais il faut que je contrôle mes sentiments et me fasse à l'idée qu'on ne sera probablement jamais plus qu'__amies__. _

_Après tout si elle était intéressée, elle l'aurait fait savoir, non ? Ça fait des mois que je lui envoie des signaux. _

_- Thalia ?_

_Je sursaute au son de la voix de la personne qui envahit toutes mes pensées depuis des mois __voire__ des années si je suis honnête. _

_Lily est devant moi, une expression curieuse __dessinée__ sur son visage et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand nos yeux __entrent__ en contact. Et après ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'arrive à regagner le contrôle de ma voix._

_- Hey… Lily._

_Elle baisse légèrement la tête, comme si elle était gênée, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle le serait, non sérieux, c'est moi qui suis en train de la fixer comme une idiote et qui n'arrive pas à enchaîner plus de deux mots. Et c'est moi qui suis assise seule dans un café à l'ambiance intime le jour le plus romantique de l'année avec un gâteau probablement pas assez bon pour le nombre de __calories__ qu'il contient._

_Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cet état étourdi dans lequel je suis à chaque fois qu'elle rentre dans mon périmètre de vision et regagner assez d'esprit pour pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente. _

_- Hmm, tu veux… t'assoir ? _

_Elle hésite un moment, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai été trop __directe__ ? Non c'est ridicule, depuis quand « est-ce que tu veux t'assoir ? » peut se comprendre par « est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve une chambre d'hôtel ? »… pas que j'y aie pensé, non, du tout. _

_Après ce qui me paraît un moment interminable, elle finit par répondre._

_- Je ne voudrais pas faire fuir ton rencard…_

_Elle énonce cette phrase prudemment, et je fronce les sourcils parce que, quel rencard ? Mais je prends soudain conscience de tous les ballons en forme de cœur, des couples __enlacés__, des décorations roses flashy autour de nous, et... _

_Oh._

_Elle croit que j'ai un rencard, ce qui semble logique, vu qu'on est la Saint Valentin, et ce n'est pas comme si les célibataires sortaient ce jour là… mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, est-ce qu'elle a un rendez-vous, elle ? Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais si elle a un rendez-vous, je crois que ça pourrait me tuer de la voir avec quelqu'un. Enfin pas me tuer mais… peu importe ! _

_Il faut que je me calme, __réfléchis__, __sois__ rationnelle, elle n'a pas l'air __pressée__ et elle n'a pas dit pas non à mon invitation, et de toute façon elle finira par me le dire si je lui demande, c'est ce que les gens normaux entretenant de bonnes relations font._

_- En fait, je n'ai pas de rencard, je devais __passer__ une soirée entre __célibataires__ avec Alex, mais elle a du perdre son statut de célibataire sur le chemin alors… si t'as le temps et que toi, tu n'as pas de rencard, on pourrait… parler._

_C'est moi où elle rougit ? Non, aucune chance qu'elle __ait pu__ entendre ce que je pensais à la place du dernier mot de ma phrase, et on ne peut pas m'en vouloir, est-ce que c'est légal de porter une jupe aussi courte ?_

_Mais ne nous laissons pas distraire, je croise mentalement les doigts pour qu'elle dise oui, un premier rendez-vous le soir de la Saint Valentin c'est tellement romantique… même si cela ne serait pas un rendez-vous techniquement. _

_À mon grand soulagement elle s'assoit et on __continue__ à se fixer presque timidement. Et d'habitude je suis beaucoup plus éloquente que ça, et je déteste ce genre de silence où tu ne sais pas quoi dire, d'ailleurs ce n'est même pas que je ne sais pas de quoi parler parce que je suis certaine que je pourrais trouver genre une dizaine de __sujets__ à aborder avec elle, et on finirait par converser jusqu'à ce que le café ferme c'est juste que rester là à la regarder me suffit. _

_Elle est juste tellement jolie, et son sourire… ses fossettes sont les plus mignonnes que j'__aie__ jamais __vues__, et Alex est ma meilleure amie, ses fossettes sont son arme secrète alors je devrais être immunisée. _

_Je mords ma lèvre inférieure inconsciemment, et je jurerais que son regard __a__ suivi mon geste. _

_Mon sourire s'agrandit et je secoue la tête pour m'empêcher de rire, non sérieux faut que j'arrête de partir dans des transes comme ça, elle va se dire que je suis bizarre._

_- Dooonc… ?_

_Je laisse ma phrase en suspens lui laissant le choix du sujet. _

_- En fait j'allais rentrer, je viens juste de laisser Rose et Liam profiter de leur Saint Valentin, mais je t'ai __vue__ et…_

_Elle interrompt sa phrase avant de pouvoir en dire trop et je sens ses papillons familiers se former dans mon estomac, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être ça pourrait être le moment de tenter de lui faire comprendre une dernière fois qu'elle est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser jour et nuit depuis que j'ai onze ans. _

_- Je suis contente que tu sois venue._

_Son sourire vient juste de devenir un petit peu plus large et ses yeux un petit peu plus __brillants__. Et elle parle avec une voix presque timide, mais dans laquelle je détecte une pointe d'autre chose qui fait __se hérisser __les cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque._

_- Vraiment ?_

_Quitte à tenter ma chance, autant mettre le paquet et flirter, après tout je ne peux pas être amie avec Alex sans connaître les bases de la séduction. Donc je pose ma main sur la table assez proche de la sienne pour sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégage et parle d'une voix lente et chargée de __sous-entendus__, sans jamais quitter son regard. _

_- Oui, vraiment. _

_Elle utilise ses cheveux pour se cacher une seconde mais une fois qu'elle les écarte de son visage, je peux voir ce regard aventureux dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu vert. _

_Elle pointe le morceau qui reste dans mon assiette avec la main qui n'est pas proche de la mienne et je hoche la tête pour lui donner la permission de s'emparer de ma fourchette et de prendre un morceau. Elle prend son temps avant de retirer le couvert de sa bouche pour être sûre qu'aucun morceau de pâtisserie ne réside encore dessus._

_Et oh mon dieu, ma gorge vient juste de s'assécher en un temps record quand je pense que mes lèvres ont __touché__ cette fourchette ! _

_Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je viens probablement de faire une mini crise cardiaque._

_- Tu sais, je fais des gâteaux à tomber à la renverse, meilleurs que ceux là sans vouloir me __vanter__._

_Je ne pense pas que son talent culinaire soit la __seule__ chose qui puisse me faire tomber à la renverse chez elle. _

_Je me penche__ un plus sur le bord de ma chaise pour me rapprocher d'elle. Si elle flirt en retour, c'est beaucoup plus marrant._

_- Ah oui ? Tu devrais me faire goûter un jour._

_Mon ton est suggestif et j'espère qu'elle comprend l'allusion de ma phrase… ou pas du tout parce que si elle n'est pas intéressée ça risque d'être bizarre entre nous. Mais elle baisse la tête et me regarde au travers de ses longs cils. Et soudain je sens sa main effleurer la mienne, mais de manière bien trop __prononcée__ et sur une période bien trop __prolongée__ pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. _

_Et je__ souris__ avant même que les mots __aient quitté__ ses lèvres._

_- Je suis sûre qu'on peut arranger ça. _

C'est à la fin de cette soirée que je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois. Un premier baiser parfait, sous son porche. Digne d'un film moldu des années soixante. Et même s'il nous a fallu encore plusieurs mois pour établir notre relation, je n'aurais rien changé.

Parce qu'après tout, ça a fini par bien tourner, je peux l'embrasser quand je veux, et elle me fait des gâteaux à la moindre occasion et elle m'aime assez pour vouloir que notre relation devienne publique malgré toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner alors oui, tout est parfait.

Et peut-être qu'elle a raison, je devrais remercier Alex pour ça, si elle avait eu la politesse de m'avertir de son absence je ne serais jamais rentrée dans ce café. Et si elle avait été présente et à l'heure, Lily ne m'aurait jamais approchée. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais même pas avec qui elle a passé sa Saint Valentin.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance car Lily continue de me sourire et je me perds dans ses beaux yeux où la lumière des bougies se reflète. Je veux passer le reste de mes Saint Valentin comme ça ainsi que tous les autres jours de ma vie.

Elle finit par se lever et tendre une main vers moi, et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'une musique lente joue en fond. Et je suis tellement prise par la magie de cet instant que je n'ai pas envie de demander quand la musique a commencé.

- Danse avec moi.

Je n'ai même pas à y réfléchir, elle demande quelque chose et je m'exécute, c'est devenu un réflexe, donc je prends sa main et la laisse m'entraîner vers un endroit plus dégagé. Une fois sur cette piste de danse improvisée elle nous berce lentement au rythme de la musique. Son front contre le mien, ses yeux ne dérivant jamais de mes yeux et ses lèvres caressant les miennes doucement selon ses envies.

Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai juste besoin de lui dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante, parce que quand elle fait ce genre de trucs comme préparer une soirée romantique ou me faire un cadeau ou juste me regarder j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne rentre plus dans ma poitrine et ce sentiment indescriptible qui bloque toutes mes facultés de m'exprimer comme une personne normale m'envahit.

Je crois que c'est appelé l'amour.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois donnée autant de mal pour moi.

Elle sourit juste et effleure son nez contre ma joue affectueusement avant de répondre dans un chuchotement.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi… et Rose m'a aidée avec le sort pour la musique donc je n'ai pas tout fait toute seule…

Je ris à sa tentative d'amoindrir la première partie de sa phrase, mais j'arrête bien vite quand ce besoin viscéral de l'embrasser m'envahit. J'ai juste besoin de me sentir proche d'elle, plus que je ne le suis déjà. Et je sais que c'est extrême mais en ce moment je veux juste être tellement proche d'elle qu'on pourrait croire que nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne.

Et elle doit comprendre parce qu'elle m'embrasse avec la même ferveur, toute cette passion conservée entre nous dans les instants volés entre deux cours, quand tout ce que je peux faire est la regarder mais jamais la toucher ou entendre sa voix mais jamais quand elle m'est adressée, toute cette frustration de devoir se cacher quand tout ce que je veux faire c'est crier au monde entier qu'elle est mienne, qu'elle m'appartient… tout comme je lui appartiens.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Je suis à bout de souffle, mais je m'en fiche, parce que malgré tous les problèmes extérieurs, notre coming out approchant, Alex, mon père, sa famille, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Et quand elle me sourit, ce sourire avec ses fossettes adorables je sais que c'est réciproque et qu'elle ressent la même chose.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et je sais que cette Saint Valentin n'est que le commencement du reste de nos vies.

Et je sais aussi que cette danse n'est que le début de la soirée.

Il est encore tôt.

* * *

Voilà !

Prochain chapitre Casey, et il sera très probablement beaucoup plus long que celui là.


	35. Casey 6

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord vraiment désolée pour le délais je sais à quel point vous attendez tous ce chapitre, mais ça y est il est enfin fini ! Ensuite, vraiment désolé mais la qualité orthographique de ce chapitre ne va probablement pas égaler celle des autres, ma béta est partie en voyage pour une semaine et n'a eu le temps de corriger que le début, par conséquent, j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule pour le reste, enfin pas vraiment toute seule, une très bonne amie a bien voulue se dévouer pour y jeter un oeil et corriger certaines erreurs mais je doute qu'elle les aient toutes trouvées. Enfin bref... sans plus attendre voici Casey !

Disclaimer: Never gonna happen !

* * *

Point de vu de Casey :

Il est encore tôt.

C'est pour ça que je suis certaine qu'elle sera là… et en assez bonne état.

Mais j'attends quelques minutes avant de taper sur la porte. J'ai besoin de temps pour rassembler mes pensées, pour me composer.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, cela doit bien faire des semaines qu'on ne c'est pas parlé, et je sais qu'elle a eu le temps de se calmer, je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas rancunière une fois qu'elle a un moment pour réfléchir à la situation, mais j'ai toujours cette appréhension qu'elle aussi pourrait bien finir par me rejeter.

Et je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça ferait mal.

Je tape à la porte quand même. Le bruit est net, sec sur la porte de bois blanc sophistiqué qui se dresse devant moi. Et je sens de légère vibration se répercuté sur mon poing.

Je prends le risque parce que je me sens affreusement seule et rien que de savoir que Leighton est avec James en ce moment probablement en train de revivre une scène de comédie romantique moldue, me donne des envies de meurtre. Juste l'idée qu'il est sûrement en train de tenir sa main, de la faire rire… je veux juste casser quelque chose !

Je voudrais me tenir dans un magasin de porcelaine et pouvoir tout détruire avec n'importe quel instrument mis à ma disposition. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui justifierait le bruit de cristal brisé qui résonne dans mes oreilles à chaque fois que je pense à elle. Ce qui veut dire à peu près à chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Le mal dans ma poitrine ne diminue après chaque jour loin d'elle, il aurait même tendance à augmenter, à se multiplier, et à se rependre dans tous mon corps au point où il n'y aura bientôt plus une seule partie de mon être qui ne me fera pas mal si je n'essaie pas d'avancer.

C'est pour ça que je suis là…

La porte s'ouvre plutôt brusquement et je me demanderais presque si je ne me suis pas trompé d'appartement si je ne reconnaissais pas le décor moderne derrière la personne que je suis venu voir pour me changer les idées.

Alex à l'air… pathétique.

Elle ne porte qu'un T-shirt avec le logo d'un groupe de rock probablement excellent mais dont personne n'entendra jamais parlé, bien trop grand pour elle vu qu'il ne s'arrête qu'à mi cuisse et assez usé pour commencer à être délavé.

Et j'aurai pu penser interrompre quelque chose si ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés dans un chignon maladroit d'où la moitié des mèches s'échappent, que ses yeux n'étaient pas rougis, et qu'elle n'était pas en train de serrer une boite de mouchoir contre elle.

-T'as l'air misérable…

Le commentaire m'échappe avant que je ne puisse le retenir, mais vu son état je ne suis pas sure de vraiment vouloir le retenir, je ne fais que constater un fait.

Elle roule des yeux, et je suis rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas perdu son sarcasme, malgré son état pitoyable.

-T'as croisé ton reflet dernièrement ?

Ca voix est trop enroué, probablement à force de pleurer, pour que sa remarque puisse avoir l'effet escompter. Mais savoir que même tous les sors du monde et un self contrôle en acier trempé n'arrive pas à masquer mon cœur brisé blesse tout autant.

Elle me laisser à la porte pour retourner dans le salon, et je suis assez habitué à son manque de manière pour prendre ça comme une invitation et fermer la porte derrière moi.

Le salon à l'air d'une zone sinistré. Toujours classieux parce qu'après tout c'est tante Pansy qui c'est occupé de la déco, mais des mouchoirs sont éparpillés un peu partout, du canapé en cuir noir à la table basse en verre en passant par les fauteuils aux alentours.

Alex a repris sa place sur le canapé, une couverture sur ses épaules probablement plus par besoin de réconfort que de chaleur et un pot de glace à moitié plein qu'elle continu à vider. Et ce serait amusant si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique, elle à la réaction la plus cliché possible à une rupture… et il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre elles.

La télévision est toujours allumée, et je perçois le son bien distinct d'un dialogue en provenant, et sérieusement ? Est-ce que Titanic a des vertus thérapeutiques en cas de séparation dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

_Le son de la télévision est la première chose que je perçois quand je rentre dans l'appartement. Et Leighton est trop prévisible pour que je sois vraiment surprise quand je constate la situation._

_Elle est encore en train de faire le deuil de sa relation avec James, et c'est pathétique, ça fait près de trois mois qu'elle c'est fait largué, elle devrait pouvoir passé à autre chose, ce n'est pas comme si leur relation était si parfaite que ça, ou même réelle. La seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, c'est leur égocentrisme et leur amour des projecteurs. _

_Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures avec un grand soulagement, puisque je ne suis pas assez saoule pour être immuniser à la douleur de talons de dix centimètres. _

_Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, avec un soupire. La vérité c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis rentrée aussi tôt alors que la fête battait encore son plein, que l'alcool coulait à flot que la fiole dans ma poche est toujours pleine._

_J'en trace le contour du bout de mon doigt et contemple l'idée d'y retourner, de trouver une seringue et m'injecter ce précieux liquide doré qui a le don de faire s'envoler toutes mes pensées qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Mais quand je tourne la tête vers Leighton, son regard toujours fixé sur l'écran, mon cœur rate un battement, et soudainement l'idée même de quitter cette chambre et sa présence me parait absurde. _

_- Tu ne devrais pas être dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté, en train de faire une overdose toi ?_

_Je suis trop surprise par le fait qu'elle admette ma présence pour que sa remarque pique vraiment. Et je rie, parce que vraiment, cette situation est si aberrante que ça en devient hilarant. _

_- Et manquer le spectacle désopilant de te voir t'apitoyer sur ton triste sort de célibataire le soir de Saint Valentin ? Jamais._

_Elle ne répond rien et se contente de me fixer curieusement, son regard rencontre le mien, et c'est tellement rare que je ne peux m'empêcher de prolonger ce moment. Ses yeux sont aussi foncés que les miens sont clairs, et quand j'y réfléchis, ça résume assez bien tout ce qui nous concerne, nous sommes indiscutablement des opposés._

_Mais les opposés s'attirent, et des flashs de cette nuit il y a plus de deux mois remontent à la surface, et je n'arrive à détacher mon regard d'elle. Même après qu'elle ait rompu notre connexion. _

_Je scrute chaque partie de son corps, et les souvenirs remontent. La douceur de sa peau, sa marque de naissance en forme de lune sur la cuisse droite, son parfum que je peux goûter quand je glisse ma langue sur son cou délicat. _

_Toutes ses pensées qui m'envahissent bien plus régulièrement que je ne voudrais l'admettre… Et j'ai le soudain désir de pouvoir me remémorer cette expérience, elle est juste à quelques mètres de moi, je pourrais l'atteindre en quelques secondes._

_Je sens la collision avant même de l'avoir vu faire le geste, j'étais tellement concentré sur son visage exquis que je n'ai pas remarqué l'objet dont elle se saisissait. _

_Une boite de mouchoir en carton quasiment vide est la seule chose qu'elle a trouvée à me lancer à la figure. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans à nouveau. _

_Et le fait que mon observation l'ait troublé est le seul encouragement dont j'avais besoin. _

_Je me lève et avant qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de la situation accapare une place sur son lit. Et Leighton étant Leighton elle est obligée de protester._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire là ?_

_J'hausse un sourcil parce que je sais par la façon dont son corps se fige près de moi qu'elle sait exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais juste pour continuer ce jeu je m'approche d'elle bien plus que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir mes paroles autant que les entendre._

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?_

_Je la vois enregistrer mes paroles et je sais qu'elle est en train de penser, de réfléchir à une manière d'éviter ce qui va suivre mais le fait même qu'elle sache exactement quelles sont mes intentions veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule à me souvenir de cette nuit. Et si je veux que cela arrive encore j'ai besoin de l'empêcher de penser. De lui prendre le contrôle._

_Je pose mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, le goût de sa peau est tel que je m'en souviens. Et j'ai à peine le temps de laisser mes yeux se fermer à la sensation qu'elle me repousse et rompt le délicieux contact. _

_-Casey, stop !_

_Ça voix tremble et c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de douter de son désir pour moi, elle me veut aussi, peut être pas autant que je la veux mais le désir charnel est là, donc je continu. _

_Elle essaie de me repousser une fois de plus, mais c'est tellement superficiel que je l'ignore, me saisie de ses mains et enfourche ses cuisses, je la regarde un moment, des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires passent sur son visage, et je ne peux empêcher mon sourire satisfait, elle perd le contrôle de la situation. _

_Et elle est belle, tellement belle. Elle n'a pas prit la peine de se maquiller aujourd'hui, ses yeux sont un peu rougies probablement à cause de ce film stupide, et ses sentiments sont inscrits si clairement sur son visage que cela détruit l'image sophistiquée qu'elle passe des heures à construire chaque jour à l'aide de tout un tas de produit de beauté._

_Elle n'a jamais été plus parfaite. _

_Je me penche près de son oreille et murmure, parce que même si j'apprécie la position, si je ne fais rien elle va finir par reprendre ses esprits et la provoquer déclenche toujours une réaction impulsive, et c'est exactement ce que je recherche, ce dont j'ai besoin._

_- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts tu n'étais pas aussi timide la dernière fois._

_Je suis récompensé par une longue inspiration et son corps se tend sous le mien, et je la connais assez bien pour savoir que cela signifie qu'elle essai de garder son calme, de garder le minimum de prise qu'il lui reste sur la situation._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. T'as pris des drogues hallucinogènes dernièrement ?_

_Je rie parce que malgré la pique hautement insultante il y a un certain humour dans son commentaire, et je sais qu'elle déteste m'entendre rire. _

_Et je l'embrasse parce que j'en ai assez de tourner en rond. Je l'embrasse comme je n'embrasse personne d'autre, comme si j'avais des sentiments dont elle me croit si souvent incapable. Elle nie le désir que je peux sentir si clairement, son corps est brûlant sous le mien mais elle lutte, elle proteste, elle ment._

_Et au final ça ne change rien au fait que quand elle finit enfin par s'abandonner, elle retourne mes baisers avec autant de ferveur, elle arrache à moitié mes vêtements, et ses ongles et ses lèvres marquent ma peau. Je me demande si inconsciemment c'est moi qu'elle cherche à marquer, et je me demande pourquoi ça ne me dérangerait pas si c'était le cas. _

_Tout est exactement comme je me le rappelle, son odeur indiscernable, probablement le mélange d'un parfum coûteux et de la senteur naturelle de sa peau, ses cheveux toujours aussi soyeux, et son corps qui tremble violemment sous le mien. _

_Et pourtant tout est si différent. Le mépris est toujours là mais la colère est moins présente et le but est plus de se satisfaire que de faire souffrir l'autre. Les bruits qu'elle fait ressemble plus à des supplications qu'à des insultes et elle s'agrippe à moi plus pour un point d'ancrage que pour me faire mal. _

_Elle s'endort après, trop épuisé pour me virer de son lit, alors je reste. _

_Mon corps toujours en contact avec le sien pour en absorber sa chaleur. Et malgré mes paupières lourdes le sommeil m'échappe et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Je ne peux pas non plus empêcher mon cœur d'accélérer à la pensée que cela puisse se reproduire._

_Après tout si c'est arrivé une deuxième fois, pourquoi pas une troisième ? Et une quatrième ? _

_Pourquoi cela ne pourrait il pas devenir quelque chose de régulier ? _

_Et pourquoi, par Merlin, est que je suis en train de penser à ça ?_

_C'est probablement son parfum, ou l'utopie post-sexe, quelque chose comme ça qui me fait délirer. Je dois avoir besoin d'air sain, non pollué par la présence de Leighton pour réfléchir calmement à la situation. _

_Donc je me lève le plus délicatement possible pour éviter de la réveiller, et me saisis de mes vêtements pour aller m'habiller dans la salle de bain, peut être que la fête n'est pas finie, que je peux toujours y retourner._

_Un bruit sourd me fait reporter mon regard vers Leighton mais elle est toujours endormie, elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, et c'est la lueur dorée au sol qui attire mon attention vers la cause du son. _

_Ma fiole est tombée de la poche de mon jean quand je l'ai attrapée. Les lumières dorées apparaissant au choc de la chute, projetant des dessins compliqués et éphémères sur le tapis. Je me baisse doucement, presque avec hésitation pour ramasser le précieux flacon. _

_Ça aiderait sûrement à me vider la tête. A oublier cette nuit et je suis plus que certaine que Leighton ne se presserait pas pour me la rappeler. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est trouver une seringue et adieux mes problèmes._

_Mais une pensée à l'arrière de mon esprit m'empêche de bouger. Et mon regard se retrouve automatiquement sur Leighton. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Si j'avais pris ce flacon ce soir, je ne serais jamais rentrée, et ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Et ce sentiment qui circule dans mes veines est bien mieux que la drogue que contient cette fiole. Je me sens bien, relaxée… heureuse._

_Et peut être… peut être que je peux essayer, juste pour quelques jours, ou aussi longtemps que je puisse tenir, peut être…_

_Après un dernier regard à la fiole dans ma main, j'ouvre doucement le dernier tiroir de ma commode, enlève de double fond en silence et la replace avec les quelques autres. Je referme la commode lentement, attendant presque que la tentation refasse surface, mais elle ne vient pas. _

_A la place un autre type de désir se fait sentir, et je retourne dans le lit avec Leighton, me collant à elle bien plus qu'elle l'autoriserait si elle était éveillée. Et laisse mes yeux se fermer dans un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis des années._

_J'espère juste que ça vaudra le coup. _

Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais utilisé le flacon cette nuit là, où si je n'étais jamais rentrée, si je n'avais pas commencé à faire de ces nuits une occasion régulière. Peut être que je ne serai pas aussi misérable. Peut être que je n'aurai pas la soudaine envie de m'effondrer en larmes à chaque fois que je vois quelque chose qui me fait penser à elle, et tout me fait penser à elle.

Je ne travaillerai probablement pas à Poudlard s'il n'y avait pas Leighton, j'aurai sûrement pu trouver un boulot facile où il n'y a aucune responsabilité à prendre, une carrière dans le mannequinat aurait été tentante. Une chose de plus que j'aurai eu en commun avec ma mère…

-Hey Casey !

En parlant de mère. Tante Pansy rentre dans le salon, une boucle d'oreille toujours à la main qu'elle fixe de manière experte. Elle porte un sourire sincère comme toujours quand elle me voit.

Je le retourne du mieux que je peux, parce que si Tracey et Daphné m'ont quasiment adopté à une époque et sont restées à l'écoute pendant que je faisais mon deuil Pansy, elle, trouvait toujours des moyens subtils de me changer les idées sans que cela ne crie « désolé que ta mère ait préféré une mort de junkie à sa famille ».

Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras comme un signe d'accueil et j'y réponds maladroitement. J'ai trop peur de froisser sa robe ou quelque chose.

-Wow tu as l'air splendide tante Pansy, tu sors quelque part ?

Et je ne dis pas ça juste pour être polie, pour une femme de son âge Pansy est toujours sublime, et en la voyant on voit directement de qui Alexia tient sa beauté. Le même ton de peau halé, le même sourire d'où ressort des fossettes quand il est sincère, le même nez, la même forme parfaite de leurs yeux. Les seules différences sont que les cheveux d'Alex sont plus foncés que ceux châtain de tante Pansy et que ses yeux sont marrons et non bleus. Et je me demande distraitement si Alex les tient de son père.

Elle baisse la tête quelques secondes avant de rencontrer mon regard avec un sourire éblouissant, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre Alex interfère d'une voix moqueuse, et Pansy roule des yeux. Il n'y a pas que son physique de rêve qu'Alex tient de sa mère.

-Elle a un rencard avec Drago.

J'hausse un sourcil, mais je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, Leighton m'avait parlé de leur rapprochement…

Leighton.

J'avale difficilement, et force un sourire pour masquer mon malaise mais je n'ai pas à rester comme ça longtemps puisqu'elle reporte son attention sur sa fille et elle hausse la voix pour montrer que son commentaire et clairement adressé à Alex.

-Oui et tu tombes à pique, vu que tu es là, je n'ai plus qu'à annuler la Baby Sitter.

Je peux voir Alex faire semblant d'être ennuyée.

-Ha ha, tu es hilarante ! T'as pris des cours ?

Pansy garde son sourire satisfait, ce même sourire qu'Alex porte si souvent. Et je ne peux empêcher la touche de jalousie qui s'installe en moi, j'ai toujours envié leur relation. Tout est tellement facile entre elles. Et c'est dans les moments comme ça que je me demande qu'elle aurait été ma relation avec ma mère si elle était toujours en vie.

Mais après avoir regardé sa montre Pansy prend son sac à main, assorti à la robe, bien évidement et se penche pour poser un baiser affectueux sur le front d'Alex et replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ça ira ? Besoin de rien ?

Le ton maternel de sa voix, le léger froncement de sourcil que seul une mère peut maîtriser pique une partie spéciale de mon cœur, une déjà brisé depuis des années. Alex se contente de rouler des yeux malgré son sourire, et de faire un signe de tête vers la porte.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai sage, vas t'amuser.

Pansy hésite quelques instant, faisant le tour de l'état déplorable du salon avec son regard, mais avec un soupire final hoche la tête.

- Ok alors, si tu es sûre, appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Alex roule les yeux indiquant un faux agacement et répond avec une voix bien trop jeune pour être la sienne.

-Oui, maman.

Pansy secoue la tête, amusée, et après avoir dit au revoir, nous laisse seule.

Je m'assoie à côté d'Alexia sur le canapé, quelques longues minutes passent où seul le son du film se fait entendre. Et soudain ça me frappe. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je sais que ça a un rapport avec la fille Weasley parce que c'est la seule personne à pouvoir bouleverser Alexia aussi profondément, mais je ne connais pas les détails. Probablement personne ne sait ce qui est vraiment arrivé.

-Tu veux en parler ?

La seule réponse est le silence, et je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu ou parce qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Je le sais à la façon dont sa posture devient rigide et que je peux la voir avaler difficilement. Je le sais à la façon dont elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour éviter une autre crise de larme.

Alors je ne dis rien de plus, parce que la voir comme ça ne fait que me rappeler toutes les fois où j'étais dans la même situation. Où l'envie de pleurer apparaissait seulement à cause d'un mot ou d'une phrase qui pousserait ma mémoire à se souvenir de ces moments où j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi, et que la douleur était quasiment aussi authentique que la première fois.

Ces moments arrivent encore parfois…

Un marmonnement attire mon attention, et il est tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ses mots.

-Elle m'a embrassée.

Sa voix est fébrile, cassée. Sa tête est baissée, son regard fixé sur ses doigts qui jouent avec le bracelet à son poignet.

Mais je fronce les sourcils, parce que vraiment, est ce que ce n'est pas censé être une bonne chose ? Je n'aurai probablement pas eu le cœur brisé si Leighton m'avait embrassée.

Elle relève la tête et prend une inspiration saccadée, ses yeux sont brillants, une autre indication qu'elle a envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le fera, elle est trop obstinée pour ça. Elle est déterminée à ne pas craquer une fois de plus.

-Elle s'est servi de moi…

Je peux sentir l'angoisse de ses mots, et tout à coup je comprends mais Alex est partie et je la laisse continuer parce que c'est probablement la première fois qu'elle peut sortir tout ça de son système.

-Elle… m'a utilisée, juste pour prouver quelque chose, ou à cause de sa mère je ne sais pas très bien… et je m'en fiche en fait, je veux juste… je veux juste la faire sortir de ma tête. J'en ai vraiment marre de me sentir comme ça ! Je déteste ce sentiment.

Quelques larmes s'échappent, et d'autres restent coincées dans ses longs cils. Mais je sais que ses larmes sont probablement plus le résultat de sa frustration que de sa peine. Et mon cœur se brise pour elle.

Pour moi, parce que je connais tellement bien ce sentiment. C'est ce que je ressens depuis des semaines, c'est ce que je ressens maintenant.

-Enfin tu sais ce que c'est.

Son ton est sarcastique et amer, et elle a ce regard qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas un commentaire en l'air, qu'elle sait. Mais Alex est Alex, elle ne poussera jamais quelqu'un à se révéler parce qu'elle a horreur d'avoir affaire aux sentiments des autres Merlin, elle a horreur d'avoir affaire à ses propres sentiments ! Et je la comprends, je ne suis pas venue ici pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ce n'est pas le genre de relation que nous avons. Mais je hoche la tête de toute façon.

Parce que, oui, je sais ce que c'est.

Vouloir oublier quelqu'un au point où tout ce que tu peux faire c'est y penser, vouloir les détester mais ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de les aimer. Imaginer tous les scénarios alternatifs qui auraient pu exister si tu avais agi d'une autre façon, te dire que peut être tu ne serais pas aussi misérable si tu avais fais les choses différemment.

Que peut être tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse en première lieu si tu ne l'avais pas laissé s'approcher si près de tes barrières, qu'elle a fini par passer à travers.

Oui je sais ce que c'est, et il est temps que ça s'arrête, que j'avance. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour le faire toute seule.

-Sortons.

Alex tourne la tête lentement vers moi, et ses sourcils se froncent en confusion, mais je suis décidée. On va avancer, on va leur faire voir qu'on n'a pas besoin d'elles. Je me lève avec une énergie que je ne possède pas.

-Lave toi, met quelque chose de sexy, maquille toi, on sort ce soir.

Elle semble vouloir protester mais je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est la Saint Valentin, et je serai damnée si je nous laisse la passer devant Titanic avec un pot de glace comme rencard ! Tu veux la sortir de ta tête ? Alors autant commencer maintenant !

Cela finit par la convaincre et une heure et demi plus tard, parce qu'Alex refuse de sortir autrement que totalement fabuleuse, et qu'elle a tellement de fringue que sa penderie a la taille de la chambre d'une personne normale, nous sortons enfin de l'appartement.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

Sa question me prend de court, on aurait pu croire qu'avec une heure et demi à tuer j'aurai pu y réfléchir mais mes pensées sont tellement polluées par Leighton que rien d'autre n'a de place dans mon esprit.

Toutefois, j'ai passé tellement d'années à pouvoir réciter la liste de tous les noms des bars et boite de Londres que ce soit côté sorcier ou côté moldue, dans mon sommeil, que je sais directement de quoi on a besoin.

La boite est bondée de moldue, les corps en sueurs se frottent les uns contre les autres d'une manière qui se veut sensuelle, mais qui est juste vulgaire. La fumée brûle mes yeux et limite ma capacité à ingérer l'oxygène au strict minimum. La musique est tellement forte que je peux sentir les vibrations se répercuter dans tout mon corps.

J'ai l'impression d'être enfin chez moi.

Je traîne Alex vers le bar et commande au barman quelque chose à boire avec un sourire aguicheur. Tout me revient si naturellement, comme si je pouvais enfin quitter le rôle que je jouais, que je retrouvais enfin ma liberté, et malgré la fumée artificielle je peux enfin respirer.

Quand nos verres sont servis je me retourne vers Alex pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes rentrées dans le bar, et son regard est suspicieux voir même un peu inquiet.

-Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur le verre dans ma main, et je roule des yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une leçon de morale, je serai allée voir Isabel pour ça. Mais je fausse un sourire.

-Je serai sage, promis, j'ai juste besoin de décompresser… je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça.

Ma voix est bien trop douce et pourtant malgré le mélange des bruits de la foule et de la musique Alex arrive à entendre la condescendance dans mon ton.

Ses yeux se réduisent, et elle serre les dents, mais je sais qu'elle ne dira rien, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. Je suis libre de faire mes propres choix aussi mauvais soient ils.

Elle secoue la tête quelques secondes, et je pourrai presque croire qu'elle est déçue à la façon dont ses yeux se durcirent quand ils se reposent sur moi.

-Comme tu voudras.

Sa voix est glaciale, aussi glaciale que quelqu'un aussi passionnée qu'Alexia est capable.

Elle prend son verre et s'éloigne, et je soupire pour calmer l'irritation trépidante qui monte en moi, peu importe ce qu'elle pense, j'en ai rien à faire. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi je suis une grande fille, Merlin je suis plus vielle qu'elle !

-Hey, beauté, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Un mec à ma gauche m'accoste et je roule des yeux intérieurement, parce que sérieusement ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le genre de truc qui est censé marcher alors que la fille a déjà un verre à la main ? Mais à la place de l'envoyer se faire voir je bois le contenu de mon verre d'un trait, me tourne vers lui et lui offre mon sourire le plus éclatant.

-Avec plaisir, joli garçon.

Je mords ma lèvre et il sourit clairement satisfait de s'être fait une conquête, quel idiot !

Il commande un verre au barman et se retourne vers moi.

-Je suis Dan.

Et je ne suis pas intéressée !

Sa voix se veut suave et je suppose qu'il est assez séduisant si on fait abstraction de la façon dont ses cheveux bruns bouclent aux extrémités, et que ses yeux marrons foncés manquent d'une certaine étincelle. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est une autre père d'yeux bruns assez sombres pour passer pour du noir, et à partir de là toutes mes pensées s'enchaînent. C'est le genre de mec auquel Leighton dirait oui, après une période ridicule de temps à faire semblant de ne pas être intéressée. Le genre de mec qu'elle considérerait assez bien pour elle, pour une relation. Et mon cœur se contracte douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Alors ce que je dis avec un sourire aussi faux que mon appréciation pour lui, après une gorgée de la boisson fortement alcoolisé qui m'est présenté c'est…

-Je suis… Chloé.

Inutile qu'il connaisse mon vrai nom. C'est quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire avant. J'avais à peu près une dizaine de pseudonyme. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si mon nom est ce qui l'intéressait.

Chloé est un de mes alter-ego qui m'a le plus manqué. En quinze minutes j'ai réussi à convaincre « Dan » que je suis étudiante en lettre moderne, rentrée de France pour les vacances parce que mes parents aimants et mon petit frère me manquaient trop.

Mon Dieu j'avais oublié à quel point c'était drôle !

Mais les mains de Dan ont commencé à se balader, ses mains bien trop grandes et rugueuses et masculines. Et garder mon joli sourire en place devient de plus en plus difficile. Donc je les retire doucement avec une mine embarrassée et un gloussement étourdi.

-Désolée, je dois aller aux toilettes mais je reviens.

Il me répond avec un sourire charmant, le genre de sourire que portent les jeunes hommes convenables, comme si ce pervers ne venait pas de me tripoter durant les cinq dernières minutes.

Dès que je lui tourne le dos mon sourire s'évapore, et je fais sortir un soupir de soulagement. Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule un peu maladroitement parce que Dan m'a quand même offert près de quatre verres et je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude d'avoir autant d'alcool dans mon organisme.

J'aperçois Alexia au loin, assise à une table avec plus d'un verre et ayant l'air profondément ennuyée, et c'est sûrement la première fois que je vois Alex assise alors qu'il y a de la musique. Une fille est à côté d'elle et lui parle de manière animée, clairement intéressée mais Alex reste indifférente. La fille Weasley a vraiment fait un carton sur elle.

Oh mais attends ! Je m'en fiche !

Je continue vers les toilettes parce que même si je n'ai aucune intention de revenir à Dan, j'ai vraiment besoin de me rafraîchir.

Les toilettes de ce genre de boite sont toujours insalubres c'est une sorte de règle implicite, et les verrous sont aussi efficaces que leur nettoyage.

Deux filles sont à l'intérieur, penchées sur le comptoir de l'évier, et il me suffit de quelques secondes pour rassembler tous les éléments et tirer la bonne conclusion. Ce n'est pas vraiment dur, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée dans ce type de position, le nombre de fois où j'étais à leur place.

La première fille se relève brusquement, elle doit prendre quelque pas pour trouver son équilibre, ses yeux s'élargissent quand elle me voit clairement paniquer à l'idée de s'être faite surprendre mais trop défoncée pour vraiment réagir. La seconde parait à peu près lucide mais a du mal à enregistrer la situation.

Et mon regard se détourne d'elles, attiré par les lignes nettes de poudre blanches dessinées sur un miroir de poche. De la drogue moldue, pas vraiment aussi puissante que celle dont j'avais l'habitude et avec des effets secondaires beaucoup trop déplaisants mais ça pourrait faire l'affaire, réduire le vide dans ma poitrine.

Je m'avance doucement vers elles ne quittant la poudre des yeux que quand je suis devant elles. Une fois qu'elles ont vu que je n'étais pas choquée ou prête à aller les dénoncer, elles se détendent, et la seconde fille me passe le billet nettement enroulé qui leur sert à aspirer la cocaïne.

Pendant une demi-seconde la voix de Leighton se fait entendre dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle prononce des mots distincts, c'est juste le son de sa voix. Et j'imagine son visage désapprobateur, son froncement de sourcil, ses yeux épiant mes mouvements, sa mâchoire fermée, ses lèvres formée en une moue réprobatrice à ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

Mais pourquoi je me soucierai de ce qu'elle pense ? Il est évident qu'elle se fout de mon opinion ou de mes sentiments. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de prendre les bonnes décisions, c'est tellement épuisant de toujours bien se comporter, et il y a si peu de récompenses.

Je me saisis du rouleau que la fille me tend et me penche sur le comptoir, j'aligne le bout avec le commencement de la ligne, le place dans ma narine et commence à aspirer.

La sensation est désagréable pendant une seconde mais après une soudaine sensation d'euphorie m'envahit et j'entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir et le son d'une dispute. Toute la commotion autour de moi me parait lointaine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se saisisse de mon bras me forçant à me redresser.

Alex me secoue et je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'arrive pas à en distinguer le son, bien trop distraite par le clignotement des lumières au dessus de nos têtes. Elle me secoue plus fort pour regagner mon attention et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit, mais mon esprit est

confus toutes mes pensées flottent et je n'arrive pas à en attraper une. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'envie.

Et le fait qu'Alex change d'émotion aussi vite ne me facilite pas les choses, elle a l'air en colère puis inquiète, et puis paniquée et encore en colère. Et tout se passe si rapidement.

Elle me tire vers la sortie tellement vite que j'ai du mal à ne pas trébucher. La boite est obscure malgré les lumières multicolores qui flashent tous les dixièmes de secondes mais j'arrive à distinguer les corps bougeant tous vers la même direction, la direction vers laquelle Alex me traîne.

Je me rends distraitement compte qu'il n'y a plus de musique juste le son des personnes agitées qui nous entourent, leurs voix paniquées se mêlant dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

Et soudainement je sens quelqu'un me tirer vers une autre direction et Alex a l'air effrayé mais refuse de me lâcher. Et un homme habillé en bleu la saisit à son tour.

Tout se passe comme dans un brouillard, nous sommes chargées dans des voitures moldue sur lesquelles sont montées des lumières tournantes, bleu, et blanche, elles m'aveuglent mais je ne peux pas en retirer mon regard. Les hommes parlent, mais je ne comprends pas leurs mots, ça n'a aucune importance parce qu'Alex semble les comprendre.

La prochaine chose que je sais c'est que nous nous retrouvons enfermées dans une cellule avec des inconnus et je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivée là. J'essaie de me concentrer pour voir si j'ai le moindre souvenir du trajet mais rien ne me vient.

Ce que j'arrive à comprendre de la tirade furieuse d'Alexia c'est qu'on s'est fait arrêter, une décente pour un trafiquant de drogue ou une revente illégale d'alcool où quelque chose comme ça.

Ses mots se mélangent les uns aux autres, elle parle tellement vite ! Et tout se passe au ralenti dans mon esprit. J'arrive à saisir mon nom quelques fois, et des phrases comme « qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » ou « qui est l'idiot qui t'a mise dans cet état ? ». Et je voudrai protester, dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment mieux mais ce serait un mensonge parce qu'Alex ne vit pas que pour une seule personne, elle. Elle a peut être mal mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer à cause de la douleur cuisante.

Elle s'arrête au bout d'un moment trop fatiguée pour continuer soit à cause de mon manque de réaction soit à cause de la soirée. Et quand un des hommes en bleu, un policier, arrive et lui dit qu'on a droit à un appel elle quitte la cellule.

Elle revient quelques secondes après, murmure quelque chose sur Thalia qui va probablement vouloir la tuer pour ruiner sa soirée.

Le temps passe et toujours rien Alexia s'impatiente, elle m'envoie des regards colériques de temps à autre mais je suis trop submergée par mes émotions ou peut être bien par mon manque d'émotion pour vraiment y faire attention.

La porte de notre cage finit par s'ouvrir et je fronce les sourcils à la personne que je vois en face de nous. La drogue devait être plus forte que je ne le pensais parce que je suis en train d'halluciner.

Je suis quasiment certaine que Thalia est blonde.

* * *

Et voilà !

Les choses commencent à évoluer pour Casey et pas forcement dans le bon sens...

Le prochain chapitre sera pov Rose, le dernier de la série St Valentin, et attendez vous à certaines révélations ;)


	36. Rose 7

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du retard mais je pense que la longueur de ce chapitre le compense, vu que c'est un des plus long. Et encore merci à vous tous merveilleux lecteurs qui continuaient à me suivre après tout ce temps et à vous reviewers dont les commentaires et théories me font chaud au coeur ! Je vous adore ! Et pour vous récompenser enfin la réponse à la question que vous vous posez tous ! Qui est allé chercher Alex et Casey !

Disclaimer : Quitte à posséder un truc je choisirais glee, histoire de donner un minimum de continuité à la série XD

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est une mauvaise idée, non en fait, je suis certaine que c'est une mauvaise idée !

Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? À quoi je pensais !

Respire, Rose, respire. Quelle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver après tout ?

C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me faire ? Me crier dessus et m'insulter ou me lancer une de ses chaussures aux talons ultras pointus à la figure ? Se mettre à pleurer… Ok, vaut mieux ne pas répondre à cette question finalement.

La vérité c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi je suis venue, j'aurais très bien pu récupérer mes clefs chez Lily incognito et repartir. Mais le bouton de la messagerie clignotait et bien sûr il a fallu que je réfléchisse trop et que je commence à paniquer à l'idée que ce soit un appel important que Lily serait trop « occupée » pour écouter.

Et voilà le résultat !

J'entends encore la voix d'Alex dans ma tête :

« Potter, si tu n'es pas trop occupée à te faire ma meilleure amie, dis-lui de venir me chercher au commissariat moldu de Baker Street… et j'apprécierais que ce soit avant demain, mais bon vous êtes probablement en train d'être exagérément mignonnes à cause de cette fête stupide alors je suppose que je vais devoir passer une nuit dans une cellule qui ne respecte probablement pas les normes hygiéniques entourée de gens susceptibles d'être des serial killers et de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil, mais merci quand même ! Oh et je te déteste ! »

La première chose qui m'est venue quand j'ai entendu ce message c'est « Il n'y a vraiment qu'Alexia pour demander un service à quelqu'un de cette manière » et la seconde « c'est ma faute ».

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais que c'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas… si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait elle ne se serait pas attiré des ennuis au point de finir en prison. Ou peut-être que si en fait, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Et au final je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus forcée à me déplacer, mon envie de laisser Lily et Thalia profiter de leur Saint Valentin ou ma culpabilité pour avoir blessé Alexia.

Mais maintenant que je me tiens devant la cellule et que je la vois d'aussi près pour la première fois en cinq jours, je crois que j'ai ma réponse, je me sens affreusement mal. C'est pour ça que je me comporte toujours bien, je ne sais pas gérer la culpabilité !

Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive, je sais que je devrais dire un truc pour lui faire remarquer ma présence mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

Parce que, même si apparemment il y a plein de chose que j'ignore sur Alexia, comme le fait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi par exemple, je crois la connaître assez bien pour savoir que « Je suis désolée » ne compose pas des excuses valables à ses yeux.

Mais bon, je n'arriverais jamais à me faire pardonner si je retarde encore ce moment, alors je redresse les épaules, prends une profonde inspiration, et avance de quelques pas, assez pour attirer son attention.

Son regard se fixe sur moi, et je peux voir à peu près trois secondes de choc avant qu'elle roule des yeux, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et tourne la tête. Ok, je crois pouvoir conclure avec certitude qu'elle m'en veut toujours.

- Je suis venue te chercher, Thalia était… occupée.

Pas vraiment un mensonge, je suggère juste que Thalia est au courant et m'a envoyée ici, ce qui augmente mes chances qu'Alexia essaie de faire un effort… ou pas. Car je ne reçois aucune réponse à part un son moqueur, qui peut se traduire par « non, tu crois ! ». Mais ne nous laissons pas démotiver.

Je fais un signe de tête au gardien pour qu'il ouvre la cellule mais même quand c'est fait elle refuse de bouger. Non sérieusement, ça devient ridicule !

- Alexia… s'il te plaît ?

Pas vraiment super comme argument, mais pour l'instant c'est probablement le meilleur que je possède. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment me comporter avec elle ! J'ai tellement peur de blesser ses sentiments plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait qu'aucune des répliques mordantes et humoristiques qu'on échange habituellement ne me viennent.

Je dois lui faire pitié… ou alors le mec ressemblant à un clochard à sa droite doit commencer à la faire flipper parce qu'elle finit par se lever avec un soupir.

Elle prend le bras de la blonde à côté d'elle et la traîne derrière elle, assez difficilement vu qu'elle ne semble pas très stable. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils parce que, sérieusement ? Je lui brise le cœur et elle s'envoie une fille cinq jours plus tard ? Elle s'est fait arrêter pour quoi déjà ? Outrage à la pudeur ?

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer à m'indigner je me rends compte que je connais sa camarade de cellule.

- Professeur Nott ?

La fille relève la tête à l'entente de son nom et je suis vraiment trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir. Elle a l'air misérable. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, son maquillage a coulé laissant des marques noires sur son visage, et elle a besoin de l'aide d'Alexia pour marcher.

Voilà ! Maintenant je me sens coupable pour avoir tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Je me place de l'autre côté du professeur Nott pour aider Alexia à la supporter. Jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne un banc en dehors du commissariat où l'on peut la déposer.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, je m'en occupe.

C'est les premiers mots qu'elle m'adresse depuis ce jour-là, sa voix est tendue et elle ne regarde même pas dans ma direction. Et je sais que je devrais l'écouter, considérer que je suis déchargée de ma dette envers elle et partir, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir encore une fois sans lui dire à quel point je suis désolée, et sans explication. On a besoin de parler. Et puis même si elle refuse, l'aider allégera le poids qui pèse sur ma conscience depuis la semaine dernière… j'espère.

- Je veux t'aider.

Je peux la voir froncer les sourcils de profil, elle se tourne vers moi lentement et penche la tête sur le côté, ses yeux inquisiteurs et suspicieux. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, probablement un moyen inconscient de se protéger. Et le fait qu'elle ressente le besoin de se protéger contre moi provoque un pincement désagréable au niveau de ma poitrine.

Elle reste là, à m'observer silencieusement un moment, et ça commence à me rendre mal à l'aise, je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en espérant qu'elle finisse par briser le silence qui s'est installé.

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose de probablement pas très agréable étant donné la façon dont elle relève la tête et sa mâchoire se serre mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire sortir un son, le bruit du professeur Nott en train de vomir par terre l'interrompt.

Elle soupire, clairement agacée et va tenir ses cheveux. Et wow, c'est tellement bizarre ! Alexia est là en train de prendre soin d'un de nos professeurs, et même si je sais qu'elles se connaissent depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours, cela me surprend autant que de la voir donner des conseils à Max.

Et je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour empêcher la soudaine vague de culpabilité qui m'envahit de me submerger. Merlin pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand j'ai eu la stupide idée de lui sauter dessus ? Je savais très bien qu'Alexia était plus qu'une fille superficielle et vaniteuse, qu'elle pouvait être agréable et même sensible et pourtant je l'ai quand même fait. Ce soir-là, j'ai oublié tous ses bons côtés et l'ai vue comme la fille que je croyais qu'elle était avant de prendre la peine de la connaitre. J'ai remis en question tout ce que j'avais appris sur elle à cause de commentaires stupides et non fondés.

Et maintenant je me sens horrible. Je le mérite probablement si je l'ai fait pleurer autant que Thalia le dit... et oh mon Dieu !

J'ai fait pleurer Alexia Parkinson !

Malgré toutes les fois où j'ai pensé ou même dit à voix haute qu'elle méritait d'avoir le cœur brisé pour toutes les personnes qu'elle avait séduites puis jetées comme des mouchoirs, je n'en retire absolument aucune satisfaction. Probablement en partie parce que je n'ai jamais envisagé que je serais celle à le faire.

Alors je me tiens immobile, incapable de penser à l'attitude appropriée à avoir dans cette situation. Surtout que la fille en train de vomir est quand même mon professeur, et un qui me déteste en plus.

- Aide-moi à la ramener chez moi.

Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix d'Alexia, et une fois que j'ai analysé ses paroles je reprends ma place de l'autre côté de Nott. Et nous commençons à marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Je n'ose pas demander ce qu'il s'est passé malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi on ne prend pas le magicobus ? Pourquoi notre professeur de potions est dans un état pitoyable et absolument à l'opposé de sobre ? Pourquoi elles se sont fait arrêter ? Pourquoi elles ont passé la Saint Valentin ensemble ?

Je doute qu'Alexia me répondrait. En fait, je doute même qu'Alexia accepterait de m'adresser la parole si elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide.

Je les suis dans le bus, sans aucun mot parce que j'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle pourrait très bien s'en sortir toute seule à partir de là. Le trajet est relativement calme, Alexia alterne entre lancer des regards meurtriers au mec qui la fixe avec un air lubrique et un regard inquiet à Nott dont la tête repose contre la vitre. Et plus j'y réfléchis plus je doute que l'alcool soit la seule chose qui circule dans son organisme.

Et la façon dont Alexia prend soin d'elle, un mélange de colère, de désapprobation et d'inquiétude… j'ai envie de voir plus de cette fille là, j'ai envie de la connaître pour de vrai, plus que l'amitié superficielle qui commençait à naître entre nous avant que je gâche tout. Et m'excuser ne semble plus vraiment un objectif si important au final.

Le bus s'arrête en centre ville moldu, un quartier d'affaire où tout est probablement très cher, et c'est là qu'Alexia se lève, entraînant le professeur Nott avec elle, je me dépêche de suivre plus que déterminée à ne pas me faire semer.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Alexia vivrait côté moldu, de ce que je sais sa mère appartenait à une de ces familles fières de leur sang pur soutenant Voldemort durant la guerre. Mais comme pour quasiment tout ce que je sais sur la vie personnelle d'Alexia, c'est une des conclusions que j'ai tirées ou de ce que j'ai entendu à son sujet. Je me demande combien de mes certitudes sont vraies à présent.

On marche pendant cinq ou dix minutes de plus avant de rentrer dans un des bâtiments à l'air luxueux, le genre de ceux qui ont un portier qui connaît ton nom. Et semble uniquement composé de verre qui, quand il fait jour, reflète le soleil. Une fois dans un ascenseur spacieux, elle presse le bouton d'un des derniers étages.

Mon regard reste fixé sur les chiffres qui défilent, j'ai trop peur de croiser son regard que je sais posé sur moi. Il brûle mon profil et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Le ding annonçant qu'on est arrivé au bon étage résonne dans le silence assourdissant et ce qui me paraît être une éternité passe avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. En face de nous se tient une sorte de hall, long de quelques mètres et au bout duquel ne se trouve qu'une seule porte blanche à l'air sophistiqué.

Je l'aide à sortir Nott de l'ascenseur puisqu'elle semble s'être endormie… ou évanouie. Alex me la laisse quelques secondes le temps de sortir ses clefs et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Et je suis assez choquée quand j'aperçois ce qu'elle appelle « la maison ».

Son appartement fait probablement la taille de ma maison, avec des meubles modernes, classieux et sûrement hors de prix et malgré cette apparence digne d'un magazine de décoration, il dégage une aura chaleureuse. Un des murs est une baie vitrée de laquelle on peut voir les lumières multicolores de la ville nocturne, et c'est vraiment très impressionnant. Enfin quelque chose à quoi je m'attendais… plus ou moins.

- Ferme la bouche, et aide-moi !

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et l'aide à manœuvrer la fille inconsciente dans ce que je pense être la chambre d'amis.

Une fois que le professeur Nott est sous les draps, sur le côté, une bassine à côté d'elle en cas qu'elle ait encore envie de vomir et soit assez lucide pour ne pas bousiller les draps en satin, on se retrouve dans le salon.

Alexia reste appuyée contre la porte de la chambre et me dévisage avec un regard que je suis incapable de déchiffrer. Et moi, je reste là, sans faire un geste, j'ai trop peur de ses prochaines paroles, trop peur de la culpabilité que je suis certaine de sentir une fois qu'elle m'aura dit à quel point je lui ai fait mal et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais me voir, comme la dernière fois.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi son pardon a autant d'importance pour moi, malgré la sorte d'amitié qu'on avait réussi à créer, ce n'est pas comme si on était aussi proches que je le suis avec Lily ou qu'elle l'est avec Thalia. Mais peut-être que c'est justement pour ça, parce que Lily et Thalia sont ensemble et qu'on va être obligé de se côtoyer et que si cette tension subsiste entre nous, les prochaines années risquent d'être horriblement maladroites… et il y a aussi le fait que Thalia va vouloir me tuer si elle apprend que c'est moi la fille qui a brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie et je suis quasiment sûre que ce n'était pas juste des paroles en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix d'Alexia me tire de mes pensées, son ton est ferme et méfiant et j'avale difficilement ma salive, quand je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi dire soudainement. J'avais ce discours préparé qui résumait combien j'étais désolée et que j'ai eu tord de faire ce que j'ai fait et que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la blesser mais que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais à présent tout ça semble creux, juste des excuses superficielles qui m'aideront à me sentir mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait le même effet sur elle.

Alors je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête, probablement la chose la plus stupide que je pourrais avoir dite.

- Je… euh… suis venue t'aider à ramener le professeur Nott ?

C'était ridicule !

Cette situation entière est ridicule, et si je me fie à la façon dont elle secoue la tête, dépitée, avant de soupirer, elle pense la même chose. Mais elle ne le dit pas, et un nœud se forme dans mon estomac parce que s'il y a une chose qu'Alexia fait toujours, c'est dire ce qu'elle pense. À la place, elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et me fixe avec un regard résolu.

- Et bien, c'est fait alors maintenant tu peux partir.

Sa voix est neutre, dénuée de tous sentiments et je crois que je vais être malade, ça ne lui ressemble pas, Alexia n'est pas comme ça. Elle est passionnée et franche et a cette manie insupportable de toujours dire ce qu'elle pense peu importe si c'est inapproprié ou que ça peut gêner ou blesser les autres. Et qu'elle intériorise tout me fait me sentir pire que si elle se mettait à crier.

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse les en empêcher mais c'est probablement mieux comme ça, je n'aurais probablement jamais eu le courage de les dire si j'avais eu un instant pour réfléchir.

Le ton désespéré de ma voix semble avoir retenu son attention et je peux voir la lueur habituelle dans ses yeux enfin apparaître. Je retiens le soupir soulagé de passer mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire? Hein ? Non vas-y éclaire moi Rosie, parce que j'ai cru que c'était assez clair la dernière fois !

Le courage n'a jamais fait partie de mes qualités, assez ironique quand tout le monde sait que la quasi-totalité de ma famille est à Gryffondor, mais c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me rends compte à quel point j'en manque. Parce que le son de sa voix, en colère, blessé, et la façon venimeuse dont elle prononce mon surnom, me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Ça me fait me sentir horrible. Je recule inconsciemment de quelques pas, comme si ses paroles m'avaient physiquement touchée.

Mais je serre les dents, et inspire profondément pour rassembler le peu de bravoure que je possède, parce que j'ai besoin de faire ça, on en a toutes les deux besoins.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Elle roule les yeux et détourne la tête comme si le son même de ma voix l'exaspérait mais je continue.

- Je suis sérieuse Alexia, je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir fait souffrir… de te faire souffrir. Tu ne le mérites pas et je… je veux vraiment arranger les choses entre nous, et…

Elle lève la main pour arrêter mes paroles et elle me lance ce regard, le genre qui transmet très clairement « mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : Reste. Loin. De. Moi ?

Elle énonce chaque mot très distinctement comme si elle parlait à un enfant très lent, et je suis prise de court par l'énervement que je perçois. Je veux juste m'excuser ! Pourquoi elle est si difficile ! Je sens la frustration monter en moi, cette envie presque malsaine de la secouer pour la faire m'écouter, et je suis bizarrement rassurée par la familiarité du sentiment.

- Je veux juste… Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de comprendre que je veux juste t'aider ?

Elle rit, et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle trouve ça drôle dans son esprit tordu ou si c'est pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Peu importe la raison, le son fait se contracter douloureusement mon cœur dans ma poitrine, et rend l'air que j'ingère un peu plus irrespirable.

Une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, et s'est essuyé les yeux dont s'échappait des larmes dont je doute de la cause, elle avance vers moi mais s'arrête quelques pas avant de m'atteindre, conservant toujours une distance de sécurité entre nous. Elle ouvre la bouche mais arrête ses paroles au dernier moment, et passe juste une main dans ses cheveux en frustration, et je me demande distraitement s'ils sont aussi doux que quand je…

Je secoue la tête pour enlever ces pensées de mon esprit, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce qui nous a mis dans cette position douloureuse.

- C'est faux…

Je focalise à nouveau mon attention sur elle, essayant de comprendre de quoi elle veut parler. Mais elle continue, et sa voix monte trop haut pour être totalement contrôlée, et ma gorge se serre quand je me rends compte que peut-être que je viens juste d'empirer la situation.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu veux juste te sentir mieux et te décharger de ta culpabilité !

Je secoue la tête pour essayer de nier mais la façon dont j'évite de croiser ses yeux révèle la véracité de ses mots, et je me sens encore plus mal. J'essaye d'avaler mais il n'y a soudainement pas assez de salive dans ma bouche pour pouvoir atténuer la brûlure dans ma gorge.

- Non, je…

- Arrête ! Ne mens pas.

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour retenir mes contestations parce qu'elle a raison et on le sait toutes les deux. Mais il y a cette partie de moi qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de nier, de me convaincre que la culpabilité n'est pas mon seul motif.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…

Je relève mon regard vers elle, et fronce les sourcils, surprise par le soudain adoucissement de sa voix et incapable de comprendre de quoi elle parle. Elle force un sourire et répond toujours calmement, bien que légèrement tremblante.

- Que tu sois secrètement égoïste.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais elle m'arrête.

- C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

Je perds ma voix dès que ses mots s'enregistrent dans mon esprit, et plus particulièrement quand elle prononce le verbe « aimer », et je suis soudainement incapable de soutenir son regard, il est tellement intense que j'ai du mal à respirer. Le fait que je sois quasiment sûre que des larmes commencent à s'en échapper maintenant fait battre mon cœur douloureusement fort contre ma cage thoracique.

Et l'entendre dire ça, ça rend tout tellement réel ! Ça rend le fait qu'elle m'aime réel, et le fait que je lui ai brisé le cœur réel, et je ne peux pas supporter le poids de cette responsabilité. Elle ment, elle doit mentir, parce que vraiment, comment pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse de moi ? Elle a été avec un si grand nombre de personnes différentes, pourquoi moi ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir des choses que tu aimes chez le professeur Nott aussi.

Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur à la seconde où les mots ont quitté mes lèvres. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dit ! L'idée même qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Alexia et le professeur Nott est ridicule. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne me regarderait pas. Mais ma tentative pitoyable d'excuse arrive trop tard parce qu'elle fait sortir un son que je ne saurais décrire entre une complainte et une moquerie et recule déjà d'un pas et son ton se durcit.

Merlin, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je la fasse souffrir ?

- Ça rendrait tout plus facile pour toi, non ?

La chose noble à faire serait de nier, et dire que ce n'est pas la commodité que je recherche mais ce serait un mensonge donc je serre les dents et la laisse continuer, je lui dois bien ça.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu étais en première position sur ma liste ? Parce que j'ai un scoop pour toi, si j'avais pu choisir, tu serais la dernière personne pour qui j'aurais voulu avoir ces sentiments !

Plus elle parle, plus sa voix se casse et je sens mes yeux brûler, mais je serre les poings et la laisse décharger tout ce qu'elle ressent.

- Tu es tellement… frustrante ! Tu es égoïste et coincée et moralisatrice ! Et le pire c'est que tu ne l'assumes même pas ! Et tu fais toujours tout ce qu'on attend de toi ! À croire que tu es incapable de prendre tes propres décisions ! Et ton besoin de toujours être parfaite ? C'est exaspérant ! Parce que sérieusement, les seules choses qui te rendent intéressante sont tes défauts…

Je sens un pincement désagréable mais je me retiens de croiser les bras, je ne mérite pas de protection contre ses paroles. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé quand je me suis servie d'elle dans cette salle. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de repousser mes gestes et de se préparer à mes mots cruels et blessants. C'est à mon tour maintenant de me sentir mal, plus à cause de l'angoisse qui ressort de ses paroles que des mots eux-mêmes.

Et puis ça arrive, sa voix se brise totalement et je suis obligée de relever les yeux et de la regarder. Elle a l'air perdue, et cassée et tellement, tellement belle. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, Alexia a toujours été très belle.

Elle recule jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le pilier du fond, et sa tête rentre en collision avec le mur avec assez de violence pour m'inquiéter et je m'approche d'elle automatiquement, mais je m'arrête dès que je croise ses yeux, c'est comme s'ils me suppliaient de ne pas venir plus près, d'essayer de comprendre. Et le son de sa voix, faible et tremblant me donne juste un aperçu de ce que je lui ai infligé.

- Tu m'obsèdes, je ne peux pas manger ou dormir ou… respirer sans penser à toi. Ça me rend absolument folle, et je… je suis tellement fatiguée… Je veux juste arrêter de me sentir comme ça…

Elle glisse contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sol, ses genoux montés contre sa poitrine, sa seule défense. Et elle a l'air si épuisée, brisée et juste… vulnérable.

Je la fixe un moment incapable de bouger, mes pensées semblent être bloquées sur la touche « repeat ». Partager entre la culpabilité et l'émerveillement de la voir dans un tel état par ma faute et celle de sentiments dont je la croyais incapable il y a encore trois mois.

Une sorte de curiosité malsaine commence à apparaître, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne ressente rien pour des personnes avec qui elle a des rapports physiques mais qu'elle tombe tout d'un coup amoureuse de moi ? Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle ces sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse ?

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ce genre de réflexion de la tête, je ne peux pas lui demander ça, ce serait limite cruel. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer pour que ça arrive.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me passe par la tête quand à la place de m'excuser encore une fois et partir, je m'assois à côté d'elle contre ce pilier trop petit pour laisser une distance confortable entre nous.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'elle depuis l'incident, si je bougeais de deux centimètres vers la gauche je pourrais la toucher… ce serait probablement une très mauvaise idée, vu la façon dont elle se tend à ma proximité. Mais à ma surprise elle ne proteste pas, et ne fait rien pour augmenter l'espace.

On reste comme ça pendant un moment, assez longtemps pour que je commence à m'engourdir mais bizarrement le silence n'est pas si inconfortable, la maladresse présente tout au long de la soirée finit par disparaitre.

Et elle finit même par m'adresser la parole après un soupir blasé.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on finisse toujours par passer la Saint Valentin ensemble ?

Je ris presque, parce que la question m'a aussi traversé l'esprit. Ok, les circonstances ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, mais c'est assez ironique de voir qu'on se retrouve dans la même situation qu'il y a un an alors que nos relations et sentiments ont radicalement changé.

_Ma première Saint Valentin en couple, tout va être absolument parfait, enfin probablement mieux que mes précédentes en tout cas. Ça ne peut être que bien si je n'ai pas de comparatif, non ?_

_Enfin bref, ça va faire bientôt six mois que Liam et moi sommes ensemble, et tout se passe bien, ce qui est rassurant… je crois. Je m'inquiétais de la transition d'ami à petit-ami mais à part l'augmentation de contact physique et les baisers occasionnels je ne vois pas vraiment de différence, ni dans notre relation ni dans mes sentiments. Mais peut-être que c'est un changement progressif ou un truc du genre et que je vais finir par tomber amoureuse de lui sans même m'en apercevoir. C'est comme ça que se développent les relations normales, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Peu importe, le voilà ! Il me serre dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de me relâcher et de s'excuser avec ce regard qui fait fondre toutes les filles. _

_- Hey, Rose ! Désolé pour le retard._

_Je réponds avec un sourire parce que pour être honnête je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué l'heure, j'étais trop __occupée __à me demander à quel stade on en est dans notre relation. Et il __continue__ avec son air tout gêné._

_- Je me demandais, j'ai croisé Lewis tout à l'heure, tu sais le gardien de mon équipe de Quidditch ? Ça te __dérangerait__ qu'on change nos plans et qu'on se fasse un double rencard avec lui et sa copine ?_

_Oook, apparemment il n'a pas vraiment __compris__ le concept de la Saint Valentin qui est le jour le plus romantique de l'année que tu dois passer en tête à tête avec la personne que tu aimes… en tout cas c'est la définition selon le dictionnaire._

_Mais bon, je n'ai pas d'attentes spécifiques alors si ça se trouve les doubles rencards à la Saint Valentin sont courants. _

_- Oui bien sûr, pas de problème. _

_Il sourit, soulagé que j'accepte sa proposition et que je ne sois pas contrariée. Mais en vérité, ça m'est égal ce que l'on fait pour la Saint Valentin donc aucune raison d'être énervée. _

_Après tout quelle est la pire chose qui pourrait __arriver__ ?_

_- Salut Barbie, Ken. Wow vous êtes dehors après vingt __heures__ ? Je suis consternée !_

_Deux mots pour répondre à ma précédente question : Alexia Parkinson !_

_Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai_ _fait_ _pour mériter ça ? Faut vraiment que je travaille sur mon karma._

_Elle se tient devant nous au bras de Lewis, son sourire arrogant bien en place. Et le fait qu'elle puisse m'irriter avec moins de quinze mots en dit long. Je n'ai jamais pu m'encadrer cette fille, elle est si superficielle et provocatrice ! Et depuis quand elle sort avec Lewis d'abord ? Dix minutes ?_

_Et sérieusement ? Est-ce que sa garde robe contient autre chose que des mini-jupes ? Ou des mini-robes ? Ou des mini-shorts ? Juste quelque chose qui ne soit pas mini ? Et je peux voir la dentelle de son soutien gorge tellement son décolleté est bas, est-ce qu'elle n'a vraiment aucune modestie ?_

_Avant même de pouvoir y penser, une réplique sort de mes lèvres, avec un battement de cils et un ton faussement mielleux que je ne me connaissais pas._

_- Wow tu portes des sous-vêtements, je suis choquée._

_Ma respiration se stoppe __net__ une fois que je me suis rendue compte de mes paroles. C'est difficilement approprié comme accueil, et ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose que j'aurais __dit__ en temps normal, mais elle a juste cette manie de me taper sur les nerfs à un point où j'ai du mal à me contrôler. _

_Son regard __effrayamment __intense se fixe sur moi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire amusé ne se forme sur ses lèvres. _

_- Je peux toujours les enlever si cela te perturbe tant que ça. _

_Bien sûr il faut qu'elle réponde avec quelque chose comme ça ! Je roule des yeux et m'__apprête __à répliquer avec quelque chose dans le genre de « je __préférerais__ que tu t'abstiennes et que tu essayes de garder tes vêtements plus de dix minutes, pour une fois » mais Liam serre délicatement mon bras pour m'en empêcher. Je __soupire__ presque de déception et je __jurerais__ voir Parkinson faire la moue mais elle porte une expression ennuyée quand je revérifie. _

_Le repas est plutôt maladroit, à part pour Liam et Lewis qui __parlent__ de Quidditch et Alexia et moi qui continuons à nous lancer des piques occasionnellement avant qu'un des garçons ne nous arrête, ce qui au final finit par être plus énervant que ce jeu étrange mais bizarrement intellectuellement stimulant quand on sait que ma partenaire est Alexia Parkinson. _

_La partie la plus bizarre du repas étant Parkinson qui pose des questions à Lewis sur le travail de sa mère, alors qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de passionnant au métier de sage femme à Sainte __Mangouste__, surtout pas la partie paperasse qui semble la captiver. Et pendant trente absurdes secondes, où elle le bassine de __questions__ sur les certificats de naissance, j'en viens à me demander si elle est vraiment attachée à lui vu l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte, mais cette fantaisie ridicule disparaît quand je la vois reluquer la serveuse. _

_Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'espoir sur la longévité de leur relation parce qu'à l'allure où elle se désintéresse de lui après qu'elle ait assouvi son étrange soif de connaissances sur le sujet, je __dirais__ qu'ils ne dureront pas jusqu'au dessert. Le pauvre, encore une personne dont Alexia se sert pour son propre amusement !_

_J'espère vraiment qu'un jour elle saura ce que ça fait._

Je regrette d'avoir pensé ça, je le regrette pour toutes les fois où je l'ai pensé. Ce n'était pas juste de la juger si rapidement alors que je ne me fiais qu'à des apparences. Et maintenant que je la connais mieux, j'en viens à m'interroger sur ses actions ce soir-là, toutes ses questions qui ne lui étaient d'aucun intérêt à moins que…

Wow, je m'en veux encore plus maintenant ! Elle cherchait à retrouver son père.

Son père qu'elle n'a jamais connu et qui est probablement la seule chose qui peut l'atteindre. Une des seules choses qui peuvent lui faire aussi mal que moi.

Peut-être que c'est une des choses qui l'ont poussée à changer. Parce qu'elle est si différente de ce que je pensais ce soir là, elle a tellement changé, elle est plus mature et sérieuse. Et quelque chose me dit que je ne suis la seule responsable de ça.

Je ne sais pas très bien si c'est censé me soulager.

Et pour briser le silence dans l'espoir de faire taire mes pensées, je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi lentement et me regarde avec cette expression familière, mi amusée mi blasée avant d'exploser de rire. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, son rire ne sonne pas creux, non il est sincère, et le son est bizarrement attractif, comme de la musique. Ses yeux brillent et ses fossettes apparaissent.

Elle est vraiment incroyablement belle.

Et quand je me rends compte de l'ironie de la situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire aussi. Merlin quelle question stupide !

Après quelques minutes on finit par se calmer, et je repose ma tête contre le pilier mon regard fixé sur elle tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

Et je suis tellement concentrée sur les lignes qui se forment près de ses yeux qu'il me faut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'elle répond à ma question.

- En fait, oui, je crois que oui.

Sa voix est toujours un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, probablement à cause d'un mélange de trop d'émotions indiscernables, mais pour la première fois de la soirée elle a l'air paisible. Elle est sûrement trop fatiguée pour être en colère.

Et je sais que je devrais en profiter pour partir, ce serait une bonne fin de soirée, sans amertume et mots blessants. Mais étonnamment, je trouve cette position trop confortable pour avoir envie de bouger. Il doit y avoir un truc spécial au fait de me retrouver adossée contre un mur avec elle.

Et je suis perdue dans mes pensées essayant de comprendre pourquoi, quand elle brise encore le silence avec la dernière question à laquelle je m'attendais.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Action man ?

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle veut dire Liam, et j'ai presque envie de rire, elle a toujours été très douée pour trouver des surnoms aux gens. Mais je me retiens quand je remarque l'hostilité à peine dissimulée dans la question, et peut-être, un peu de jalousie.

- Non, il est…

Je me stoppe au dernier instant. Je ne suis pas censée dire à quelqu'un que nous sommes seulement en train de prétendre être ensemble. Mais Alex n'est pas juste quelqu'un, elle est une fille qui est amoureuse de moi, et qui apparemment déteste Liam, et je ne suis pas sûre de la réaction logique à avoir.

Mais elle hausse un sourcil en curiosité, et cette action est tellement familière, tellement Alex que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité.

- Il est probablement avec sa copine.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais plus en irritation qu'en curiosité.

- Tu sais qu'il te trompe et tu le laisses faire ?

Je continue assez vite parce que, bizarrement, je ressens le besoin de me justifier auprès d'elle.

- Non, absolument pas, on est… on n'est plus vraiment ensemble, on a parlé et on s'est mis d'acc…

Je m'arrête au milieu de mon explication parce que tout d'un coup ça me frappe, pourquoi n'est-elle pas surprise ? Ok on avait discuté de mes doutes sur la fidélité de Liam il y a… un moment, dans une parenthèse sur laquelle on était toutes les deux d'accord pour ne pas revenir dessus, cependant si elle est en colère mais pas surprise ça veut dire que…

- Attends, tu savais qu'il me trompait et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Sa bouche se ferme automatiquement et elle évite mon regard, mais je ne suis pas énervée, juste choquée, et ébahie par l'ironie de la situation ! Oh merlin, comme j'aimerais être encore l'année dernière où rien n'était compliqué et où mon plus gros souci était l'interrogation d'enchantements !

Alexia semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre, c'est une première, mais finalement elle finit par avouer.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Et je croyais qu'il y avait mis un terme.

Je fronce les sourcils à ça, ça veut dire qu'ils ont eu une conversation, non ? Et si elle en sait assez pour pouvoir le faire chanter, vu qu'apparemment c'est un des trucs pour lesquels elle est vraiment douée, elle sait peut être avec qui. Et ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point ma curiosité était malsaine ?

- Tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle évite mon regard, et j'allais la presser un peu plus, mais toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitent dans mon esprit.

L'enchantement est une des matières où sa moyenne a augmenté du jour au lendemain, ça veut dire qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose pour faire chanter Cho Chang, quelque chose d'important. Et le fait qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit alors qu'elle ne cache pas son hostilité à Liam, en temps normal elle aurait adoré créer une scène mais si elle disait quelque chose, son plan tombait à l'eau. Elle est vraiment très brillante, une manipulatrice sans scrupules mais incontestablement brillante.

- Le professeur Chang ? Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Wow, je suis choquée ! Non sérieusement ? Liam couche avec Cho Chang ? Notre professeur ? Qui a plus du double de son âge ! Je sais que je lui ai dit que je me fichais de qui c'était tant qu'il était heureux, mais une prof, ce n'est pas cool, c'est immoral, et c'est illégal !

- C'était à peu près ma réaction.

Elle le confirme et si je ne la connaissais pas mieux pour croire percevoir de la culpabilité, et quand je me tourne vers elle, la façon dont ses yeux restent fixés sur le sol et ses doigts jouent avec son bracelet transmette le message très clairement. Elle regrette. Et étrangement je ne ressens pas le moindre besoin de lui en vouloir pour ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité, comme je n'en voulais pas à Liam pour me tromper, même si je suis un encore un peu scandalisée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été assez investie dans notre relation pour vraiment me sentir concernée.

Sans réfléchir, je saisis sa main qui joue avec son bracelet pour la rassurer, et elle se fige pour d'interminables secondes, son regard fixé sur l'endroit où nos peaux rentrent en contact. Et je ne me rends compte de l'erreur que je viens de commettre seulement quand elle retire sa main aussi délicatement que possible mais avec un côté hâtif. Un sentiment désagréable apparaît dans ma poitrine.

- Je voudrais qu'on soit amies.

Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où c'est sorti mais je le pense. On pourrait être amies, et quand je pense à tous les moments qu'on a partagé ces derniers mois, je me dis qu'on pourrait même être de supers amies.

Elle rit, ce n'est pas un rire cruel, mais il n'est pas non plus sincère, et elle me regarde avec cette expression mi triste mi amusée.

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, t'as vraiment un problème de compréhension des normes sociales.

Je m'abstiens de répondre parce que c'est probablement vrai. Et elle continue.

- Reste loin de moi n'est _pas_ un code secret pour sois ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

Je baisse la tête, parce que oui, c'est logique, et si j'étais encore capable de penser de manière rationnelle je me serais abstenue de faire à peu près tout ce que j'ai fait ce soir. Mais c'est Alexia, et il y a toujours eu chez elle quelque chose qui me fait agir plus spontanément que quand je suis avec n'importe qui d'autre.

J'aime bien qui je suis quand je suis avec elle. Et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, comme elle l'a si subtilement souligné mais je veux vraiment continuer à me sentir comme ça. J'ai juste besoin qu'elle le veuille aussi.

- Peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider ? Peut-être que si tu vois qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'extraordinaire chez moi, ça t'aidera à te débarrasser de ces… sentiments ?

- Peut-être…

Elle sourit gentiment et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle va dire ensuite.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir être près de toi sans penser à… à tout ce à quoi je pense quand je suis près de toi.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la ferme une seconde plus tard quand je me rends compte à quel point ce serait injuste de lui faire supporter ça. Savoir qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi me donne tant de pouvoir sur elle qu'il serait cruel d'en abuser. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Mon offre est valable seulement si elle l'accepte de son plein gré je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer.

Donc j'avale ma salive et force un sourire.

- Ok… juste, penses-y.

À la place de répondre, elle soupire et se relève, ou en tout cas tente de se relever, l'alcool qu'elle a consommé doit finalement faire son effet, la fatigue et l'émotion du moment aidant. Je suis plus rapide et l'aide à se stabiliser en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, une de ses mains se pose sur mon épaule dans un réflexe pour garder l'équilibre.

Ses yeux se fixent dans les miens pendant un long moment mais pour une fois je ne détourne pas le regard face à leur intensité. Et je suis rassurée d'y apercevoir cet éclat si familier. J'observe la façon dont ils caressent chaque centimètre de mon visage, s'attardant à certains endroits, comme mes lèvres ou mes propres yeux.

Elle doit se rendre compte que je l'observe aussi parce qu'elle finit par détourner le regard et ferme les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Son corps est si proche du mien que je la sens inspirer profondément, et je suis captivée par les émotions que je discerne sur son visage.

Mais quand je vois le léger pli se former entre ses yeux je me rends compte qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne ressente pas que des choses positives à ma proximité et je recule à contre cœur, faisant bien attention qu'elle puisse tenir debout.

- Je vais t'aider à arriver jusqu'à ta chambre.

Étonnamment, elle ne proteste pas et à la place hoche la tête lentement.

Sa chambre est tout ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre d'elle. Des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, des magazines de mode, son sac de cours dans un coin probablement pas ouvert depuis le début des vacances. Tout est si Alex, et je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire d'apparaître à cette conclusion.

Avant que je le vois. Un livre. Le livre que je lui ai offert pour Noël. Il repose sur sa table de chevet, un marque page en ressort près de la fin et j'ai le souffle coupé. Elle l'a gardé, et pas seulement gardé mais elle l'a lu.

- Je… tu peux partir maintenant, je peux me débrouiller pour arriver jusqu'à mon lit.

Je roule des yeux, mais la laisse s'installer sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'elle compte rester habillée, elle ne prend même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures.

Je secoue la tête, dépitée, et commence à travailler sur les lacets de ses bottes.

Quand elle se rend compte de ce que je fais, elle se soulève sur ses coudes pour m'observer, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son joli visage.

- Sérieux ?

Je fais sortir un son qui ressemble à une affirmation et elle se laisse retomber sur son oreiller avec une protestation ridicule dont je ne discerne pas grand-chose.

Je pose les bottes au pied de son lit. Et cherche le genre de vêtements qu'elle pourrait porter pour dormir. Mon regard s'arrête sur un t-shirt délavé avec le logo d'un vieux groupe de rock. J'adore ce groupe. Je le saisis et le jette sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle pourra se débrouiller à partir de là, et puis je ne suis pas très sûre qu'elle apprécierait si je l'aidais à se changer quand la situation entre nous est si ambiguë.

Je rentre mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean, pas vraiment certaine de comment je suis censée mettre un terme à cette soirée et annoncer mon départ.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, elle me surprend en disant…

- Reste.

Je demeure figée un moment, rejouant le mot dans ma tête pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle doit prendre mon silence comme un rejet parce qu'elle continue. Sa voix est lasse et vulnérable.

- S'il te plaît… jusqu'à ce que je me sois endormie ?

Je mords ma lèvre et avance jusqu'au lit, et avec une dernière hésitation m'assois près d'elle. Je peux voir son visage clairement avec la hauteur. Et la façon dont ses lèvres bougent quand elle énonce les prochaines paroles.

- Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?

Mon cœur rate un battement à sa demande. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me demande de chanter, mon père le fait tout le temps aux repas de famille pour les fêtes, et Lily quelques fois, même Erin me l'a demandé. Mais ça ne m'a jamais paru aussi intime que cette fois-ci.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait _besoin_ que je chante pour lui. Et je n'avais jamais chanté pour une seule personne en particulier.

Mais j'inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et commence à chanter la première ballade qui me passe par la tête, une mélodie douce et tranquille que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais enfant et que je faisais un cauchemar. Mes doigts caressent ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête de manière apaisante sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Et quand je réouvre les yeux pour la regarder, elle s'est endormie. Ses cheveux sont étendus comme un voile de soie sur l'oreiller, ses yeux sont fermés, sa poitrine monte et tombe au rythme de sa respiration. Elle a tout de la belle au bois dormant comme ça.

Et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à l'admirer comme ça, à admirer sa beauté.

Parce que rien ne sert de se mentir, Alexia est probablement la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vu, et je prends en compte les mannequins dans les magazines ou les stars internationales. Elle est juste… parfaite. Et je l'ai toujours su, j'étais même sûrement un peu jalouse d'elle en grandissant.

Mais c'est maintenant que ça me frappe, elle est belle oui, mais elle est aussi beaucoup plus que ça, tellement plus.

J'aurais juste aimé m'en apercevoir avant.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre spécial Saint Valentin.

Prochain chapitre : Alex ! Avec une révélation importante ;)


	37. Alex 8

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais je suis de retour avec un super long chapitre plein de révélation ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à Ame Aky pour avoir eu la grande générosité de remplacer ma beta pour ce chapitre. Ensuite, bon courage à tout ceux d'entre vous qui passent leur bac, je suis passée par là et je compatis. :)

Disclaimer : Toujours pas !

* * *

Point de vue d'Alexia Parkinson :

J'aurais aimé m'apercevoir avant que Casey était dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Non, c'est vrai quoi, cela m'aurait évité de devoir changer les draps. Ce que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire vu ma gueule de bois colossale.

Donc je ferme la porte de la chambre d'amie, histoire de laisser Casey dormir et évacuer tout ce qu'elle a ingéré/aspiré/injecté dans son organisme. Et me dirige vers la cuisine pour un verre d'eau et peut-être une ou deux potions qui aideront avec le pire mal de tête de tous les temps.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir un des placards pour prendre un verre avant de me rendre compte qu'il y a déjà quelque chose sur le comptoir. Un verre d'eau, et une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre pas vraiment super appétissant mais que je distingue comme étant un remède miracle contre les soirées trop arrosées. Sauf que, si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai à la maison. Et que si j'en crois le manque de veste sur le porte manteau, maman n'est pas encore rentrée.

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse et m'accoude au comptoir devant les deux éléments étrangers. Et c'est là que je m'aperçois qu'il y a un mot. L'écriture est nette et appliquée, et vu le nombre de mes devoirs où elle apparaît en annotation je n'ai absolument aucun problème à la reconnaître, c'est Rose.

Je souris sans m'en apercevoir, alors que mes yeux lisent les mots inscrits une dizaine de fois, et que je retrace les lettres cursives du bout de mes doigts, juste pour vérifier que ça soit bien réel.

_« En espérant que ça puisse t'aider à aller mieux. »_

Je ne sais pas si elle parle de ma gueule de bois ou de mon cœur brisé mais je suis quasiment certaine que son geste attentionné a marché pour les deux.

Et, Oh mon Dieu, Alex ne commence pas ! Pas de délire du style « Rose est tellement parfaite et adorable et sexy que c'était impossible de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle ». Parce que si je m'autorise ce genre de pensées alors je vais commencer par réfléchir à sa proposition d'être amies, juste amies, et ça ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est une terrible idée ! L'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. Non mais qu'est ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête pour proposer un truc comme ça ?

Et voilà ! Mon mal de tête commence à s'amplifier.

Je prends le flacon, l'ouvre et avale son contenu d'un trait, inutile de retarder le goût horrible qui est sûr de suivre… sauf que le seul goût que je perçois après avoir avalé la substance verte c'est du citron. Et ce n'est pas censé avoir un goût de citron, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour vérifier si je distingue quelque chose de différent et sens le flacon mais non, c'est bien du citron.

Et… Rose ! Sérieusement ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi adorable ? Non mais qui prend la peine de modifier le goût d'une potion infâme juste pour une « amie » ? Pas moi, j'aurais jamais fait ça, même pas pour Thalia.

En même temps moi je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner mais si j'étais à sa place… en fait non, je ne l'aurais pas fait quand même.

Mais il faut que je garde à l'esprit que c'est Rose, elle est gentille et généreuse par nature, encore plus quand elle se sent coupable de quelque chose qui n'est objectivement pas vraiment sa faute, donc faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête et de me demander s'il y a un message derrière ce geste. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, c'est juste Rose qui est… Rose.

Je soupire, jette le flacon dans la poubelle. Au moins mon mal de tête a disparu.

J'allais faire pareil pour le mot mais hésite au dernier instant. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, c'est juste un bout de papier après tout, cela n'a aucune signification. Mais je sens la matière sous mes doigts et mes yeux retracent le contour des lettres si proprement transcrites, et je mords ma lèvre et roule des yeux parce que c'est idiot !

Je ne devrais pas avoir tous ces stupides sentiments à cause d'un stupide mot écrit par une stupide fille !

Mais c'est plus fort que moi alors avec un soupir résigné je passe une main dans mes cheveux de manière frustrée et repose le mot sur la table.

Merlin qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse à cette question sur le long terme mais pour tout de suite me défouler sur Casey semble la parfaite solution. Dans son état ce n'est pas très juste mais ça me fera du bien, et puis, on a fini en prison à cause de son délire. En prison ! Si ma mère venait à l'apprendre je suis morte ! Elle est compréhensive avec les retenues mais la prison c'est à un tout autre niveau. J'estime que c'est une raison légitime pour être rancunière.

Je rentre dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de faire attention au bruit que je fais, et ouvre les rideaux brusquement pour laisser entrer la lumière et par association être aussi agaçante que possible. Et vu que je prends Jennifer comme modèle ça devrait marcher à merveille.

-Allez debout, rayon de soleil !

Je fais exprès de prendre une voix sur-enthousiaste parce que je sais qu'être réveillé par quelqu'un qui vie chaque jour comme si c'était Noël est particulièrement irritant. Je suis récompensée par un gémissement plaintif et ce qui pourrait être considéré comme du mouvement dans le lit. Mais elle n'est pas assez rapide et j'ai vraiment besoin de m'occuper si je veux éviter que mon esprit ne se balade encore, alors je tire les couvertures, et wow, elle a vraiment l'air pitoyable.

Sa peau est pâle, enfin plus pâle que d'habitude, des cernes proéminentes se dessinent sous ses yeux malgré la demi journée qu'elle a passée au lit, et même ses cheveux ont perdu de leur éclat ce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être possible pour quelqu'un dont du sang de vélane coule dans les veines. Elle a l'air tellement misérable que ce n'est même pas marrant !

Je roule des yeux et soupire de déception, va falloir que je m'occupe d'une autre façon qu'en la tourmentant si je ne veux pas qu'elle parte encore en vrille, et tente de faire un truc stupide. Je suis trop jeune et trop canon pour avoir ce genre de chose sur la conscience.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle et tourne la tête pour mieux la voir. Ouep, toujours pitoyable sous cet angle. Ce n'est pas juste, dans les stéréotypes les jolies filles sont celles qui ont tout facilement ! Ce n'est certainement pas le cas dans la vie réelle. Sinon je ne serais pas envahie par tant d'émotions contradictoires à cause d'une intello coincée et Casey ne foutrait pas sa vie en l'air à cause de... qui que ce soit qui ait pu la mettre dans cet état déprimé et ennuyeux dans lequel elle est clouée depuis des semaines.

J'étais trop jeune pour vraiment me souvenir de la mort de sa mère mais je sais que les années suivantes ressemblaient à peu près à ça. Faire la fête toutes les nuits, consommer toutes les substances qu'elle pouvait se procurer, et finir dans un état lamentable le lendemain, au bon soin d'Isabel, ou de Leighton quand elle se sentait d'humeur généreuse, si Isabel était trop occupée et que Casey était dans un état si mauvais qu'elle lui faisait pitié.

Je me demande si Isabel est libre là ? Ou même Leighton peut être ? Je ne pense pas avoir assez de patience pour prendre soin d'elle, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Je ne saurais même pas comment m'y prendre. Je suis nulle pour réconforter les gens !

Mais elle ouvre enfin les yeux ou en tout cas elle essaie, et c'est trop tard pour la laisser dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse partir… je devrais vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir. Ou de parler.

- Lève-toi et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine dans dix minutes.

Elle enterre sa tête dans l'oreiller, soit pour atténuer son mal de tête qui doit être phénoménal vu ce qu'elle a pris, soit pour bloquer le son de ma voix. Peu importe, si elle est réveillée autant en profiter et en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystère qu'est sa vie privée.

Je sors de la chambre et prépare quelque chose de léger, pour traduire, quelque chose qui ne requiert ni talent culinaire ni utilisation de quelque chose qui puisse prendre feu. Accompagné de tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'utilisable dans le cabinet à potion de ma mère. Est-ce que c'est bizarre que le fait que Rose ne nous ait rapporté qu'un seul remède miracle me rende heureuse ?

… Oui c'est bizarre. Y a plein d'explications rationnelles, du genre, elle ne pouvait s'en procurer qu'un seul ou elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour deux, ou la potion était en fait pour Casey ou elle savait que de toute façon je ne lui aurais pas donné oouuuu… d'autres trucs. Pourquoi la petite fille parfaite de la directrice penserait-elle à moi et pas à un des profs ?

Et voilà ! C'est reparti ! Pourquoi est ce que mes pensées reviennent toujours à elle ? Ok, non on va éviter de répondre à cette question.

Heureusement Casey a décidé de se montrer utile au moins une fois dans son séjour chez moi et s'installe au comptoir avant que mon niveau de réflexion intérieure ne devienne égal à celui d'un serial killer ou d'un pervers.

-Où est Weasley ?

Et dire qu'elle aurait pu choisir tant d'autres sujets de conversation mais il a fallu qu'elle décide de commencer avec _ça._Alors là, je décline toute responsabilité pour mes paroles et mes actions dans les moments à venir.

-Wow, t'étais assez lucide pour te souvenir de ça ? T'as du mal t'y prendre alors ! Faut qu'on arrange ça, tu veux un Whiskey ? Vodka ? Une ligne de coke peut être ?

Elle serre la mâchoire mais ne répond pas, et ça me met juste hors de moi ! Comment est ce qu'elle ne peut pas réagir ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Pourquoi est ce que je dois être celle à me comporter comme une adulte quand je suis probablement la personne la moins responsable qui existe dans ce pays ?

Elle soupire et j'ai l'espoir qu'elle me remette à ma place ou qu'elle m'explique qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec des détails si possible, mais tout ce qu'elle fait c'est empirer la situation en cherchant à approfondir un sujet trop sensible.

-J'en déduis que hier soir n'a pas été une réussite pour ta vie amoureuse.

Je secoue la tête parce que je ne veux pas penser à hier soir. Hier soir était troublant et ambiguë et humiliant. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise du fait que Rose m'ait utilisée et le fait qu'elle se sente coupable ne change rien. Au final le résultat est le même, mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. Parce que même si elle a une façon super étrange de le montrer Rose est la fille la plus hétérosexuelle existant sur cette planète, et même mon charme phénoménal ne peut pas lutter contre ça.

Alors pour répondre j'utilise la meilleure des défenses, l'attaque.

-Probablement mieux que pour la tienne.

C'était un coup bas, je le sais à la seconde où les mots quittent ma bouche, parce que je peux voir ses yeux se rétrécir et sa gorge se contracter. Je ne sais pas à quelle réaction m'attendre de sa part, mais je sais que ça ne pourra pas être bon. Dans le meilleur des cas elle réplique dans le pire, elle s'effondre en larmes. Mais à ma grande surprise elle ne fait aucun des deux, elle se lève juste et prend quelque pas en arrière avant de croiser mon regard, et ce qui pourrait bien ressembler à de la culpabilité m'envahit quand je vois à quel point ses yeux sont vides, plus aucune émotion n'y est lisible. Je m'inquiète un moment mais je serre les dents, parce que ce n'est pas à moi de me sentir coupable ou de lui servir de psy.

-Tu vois c'est pour ça que j'ai évité d'être sobre pendant des années, les gens paraissent plus tolérables quand tu ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent.

Je fronce les sourcils et le sentiment d'inquiétude s'amplifie, mais je ne l'empêche pas de prendre sa veste et de sortir en claquant la porte… ce n'est pas mon problème, je n'ai pas à me sentir concernée, je n'ai que dix sept ans, et j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie à ne penser qu'à moi, je ne suis pas faite pour gérer ce genre de situation.

Après un moment, je secoue la tête et vais me recoucher, me répétant des mantras tels que « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires » et « Tout ira bien » jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit assez fatigué pour me laisser trouver le sommeil, même si je sais pertinemment que ce ne sont que des mensonges.

Les prochains jours sont passés avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai partagé mon temps entre lire des magazines de mode, dessiner et faire mes devoirs et ça c'est un signe d'à quel point je suis tombée bas ! Mais c'était soit ça, soit penser à toutes les choses qui ne vont pas dans ma vie alors… disons juste que la botanique peut se révéler passionnante.

Mais au bout du cinquième jour c'en est trop, il y a une limite au nombre de jours cloîtrée dans ma chambre que je peux supporter. Donc sous les conseils avisés de ma mère je sors faire quelque chose qui me remontera toujours le moral, peu importe la situation, le shopping !

Et quatre heures plus tard, six sacs en plus et huit cents mornilles en moins je me sens beaucoup mieux. Sérieux, c'est scientifique, le shopping a des vertus thérapeutiques.

Je rentre dans une dernière boutique parce que pourquoi arrêter quelque chose qui me fait me sentir aussi bien ? Je traverse une des allées mon regard fixé sur les rayonnages pour trouver quelque chose qui attire mon attention, peut être une robe ? Le reflet d'un tissu rouge me fait m'arrêter et je me dirige vers ce qui a l'air d'être une œuvre d'art au niveau fashion mais quelqu'un me rentre dedans avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre. Et dire que ce n'est même pas les soldes.

Mes sacs m'échappent des mains et s'éparpillent sur le sol et je soupire, parce que non apparemment une journée sans contrariété serait vraiment trop demander. Je me baisse pour les ramasser et je m'apprêtais à saisir le dernier sac quand il disparaît de ma vue, je me relève brusquement prête à passer en mode garce mais je m'abstiens quand je vois ce qui m'attends.

J'hausse un sourcil à l'homme bizarre qui me tend mon dernier sac. Quel genre de pervers traîne dans des boutiques de fringues féminines ? Mais l'inconnu n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un pervers, pas avec son air gêné et inconfortable comme s'il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt que dans cette boutique. Et je fronce les sourcils parce qu'il m'a l'air vaguement familier, je suis sure d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part mais je suis incapable de me souvenir où. Il est roux, grand, et aurait l'âge d'être mon père, enfin si j'avais un père.

-Euh… merci ?

Il m'offre un sourire incertain et ok ça commence à devenir vraiment flippant donc je forme un plan pour m'enfuir du magasin en prenant bien soin de ne passer que dans les rangées occupées mais il m'arrête avant que je ne puisse bouger en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il passe une main sur sa nuque et la moue embarrassée qu'il porte m'indique à l'avance que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va dire.

-En fait, hm, ma femme m'a envoyé chercher une robe pour ma fille, elle a à peu près ton âge et euh je sais que c'est totalement bizarre et probablement un peu effrayant mais tu pourrais m'aider à choisir ?

Il est marié, et il a une fille de mon âge, ok alerte pervers évitée, même si c'est super bizarre et que normalement je ne ferais pas ça j'hoche la tête. Juste parce que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec un autre être humain que ma mère ou Thalia quand elle a besoin de me rappeler le compte à rebours de son coming out, pour les cinq derniers jours, et j'ai besoin d'une vie sociale, c'est vital.

Donc je lui donne mon sourire le plus jovial et essaie de le mettre à l'aise.

-D'accord, c'est pour quelle occasion ?

Il soupire probablement de soulagement que je ne me sois pas tirée en courant. Et répond à la question avec une expression un peu confuse. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas super attentif à ce que dit sa femme quand elle parle et à trop peur de redemander après.

-Un repas de famille… je crois ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, c'est assez drôle, il a l'air d'un père normal, le genre de père que j'aurais aimé avoir. Mais je secoue la tête pour empêcher ce genre de pensées et fouille dans les robes qui sont devant moi pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait convenir mais c'est plus dur qu'on ne le croit quand on ne connaît pas la personne, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle aime ? Votre fille je veux dire…Quel genre de fille est-elle ?

Il semble hésiter un moment mais une fois qu'il commence je peux sentir à quel point il est fier d'elle, je fais une pause dans ma recherche un moment et avale difficilement ma salive.

-Elle est parfaite, comme sa mère à son âge, jolie, beaucoup trop intelligente pour son bien, et assez têtue pour vous rendre dingue et… excuse-moi, je ne dois pas être très clair.

Je secoue la tête et force un sourire parce que le nœud dans ma gorge est là pour une toute autre raison à présent.

-Non je vois absolument ce que vous voulez dire… je connais quelqu'un comme ça.

Merlin, c'est déjà assez dur de ne pas penser à elle toute seule comment est ce que je pourrais m'en empêcher quand le mec me fait sa description ?

Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins je sais exactement le type de robe que je dois chercher. Quelque chose de sublime mais simple et modeste. Et je sais exactement ce qui correspondrait.

Je reviens à l'endroit de notre collision, la robe rouge est toujours là, et elle est exactement telle que je l'avais imaginée. Le tissu reflète la lumière d'une manière élégante, les bretelles sont discrètes mais probablement faite à la main vue leur dessin compliqué, et la longueur s'arrête pile au dessus des genoux, assez approprié pour un repas de famille, ou quoi que ce soit. Cette robe est absolument splendide, et je tuerais pour l'avoir si l'image de Rose la portant ne m'apparaissait pas à chaque fois que je la regarde. Ça la ruine pour moi, mais autant en faire profiter quelqu'un d'autre.

Je prends le cintre et la tends à l'homme toujours à côté de moi, il inspecte la robe et sourit, il est probablement en train d'imaginer sa fille la porter.

-Parfaite, elle est absolument parfaite. Elle va l'adorer.

Hourra ! J'ai accomplie une bonne action, Thalia sera fière de moi !

J'allais partir, prête à retrouver ma chambre pour mon quota journalier de dépression quand cette journée devient encore plus étrange.

-Allez laisse moi t'offrir un chocolat chaud.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans un bar à boire un chocolat chaud comme quand j'avais six ans, avec un parfait inconnu qui pourrait être un tueur en série pour ce que j'en sais. Et ce qu'il dit après n'arrange pas son cas.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis n'est ce pas ?

Ooook, qu'est ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ? J'aurais dû écouter les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, à défaut de me servir contre des créatures qui vivent dans des endroits où je n'irais jamais, ils m'auraient servi contre les psychopathes qu'on croise dans les centres villes.

En même temps c'est vrai qu'il me dit quelque chose, peut être qu'il est genre une célébrité ? Un de ces chanteurs dans un boys band des années 2000, ou peut être un mec politique, je ne lis jamais la gazette, surtout pas après les élections, trop de texte et pas assez d'image à mon goût. Et les images qu'il y a du grand vainqueur ne sont pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de voir. Alors je réponds prudemment.

- Devrais-je ?

Il rit un peu, mais je suis rassurée par le fait que son rire ne ressemble pas à celui d'un maniaque.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Alors dis moi, pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Son ton est désinvolte malgré l'indiscrétion de sa question et j'ai du mal à intégrer ce qu'il veut dire mais après quelques secondes :

-Ca ne semble pas du tout inapproprié. Vraiment !

Il rit, et je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose dans son rire qui me met à l'aise une sorte de familiarité que je ne saurais expliquer et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

- Excuse-moi, oui c'était… bizarre. C'est juste que ma fille aussi a l'air un peu préoccupée ces temps-ci alors je me suis dit que si je ne pas l'aider parce qu'elle est trop têtue pour vouloir se confier à son vieux père, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider toi, et ça compenserait… en quelque sorte. Désolé, c'est vraiment une idée stupide.

Il passe une main sur sa nuque, gêné et oui il doit sûrement être un super père, le genre de père qui s'intéresse à tes problèmes et à qui tu racontes tes journées, le genre qui assiste à tous tes matchs et récitals, le genre de père que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me passe par la tête à cet instant tout ce que je sais c'est que soudainement j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si je ne partage pas toutes les pensées qui s'accumulent dans mon cerveau depuis des mois. Alors j'ouvre la bouche et commence doucement presque trop doucement pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

-Il y a… cette fille que je connais.

Il relève la tête clairement surpris, soit que je choisisse de me confier, soit que je parle d'une autre fille, je baisse la tête incapable de le regarder dans les yeux mais le volume de ma voix augmente, quand je parle d'elle.

-Elle est belle et drôle et gentille et, probablement la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée, elle suit toujours les règles et passe son temps à me faire la morale. Elle est absolument parfaite. Et je trouve ça agaçant à un point, ça me rend totalement dingue mais…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, inspire profondément et relève la tête un sourire triste dessiné sur mon visage et mes yeux probablement un peu trop brillants.

-Mais ?

Il me regarde gentiment et je peux dire à son expression qu'il ne me juge pas, j'expire, peut être un peu soulagée. Et le regarde dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ma voix stable et ferme.

-Je suis amoureuse d'elle.

C'est la première fois que je le dis à voix haute, que je le dis clairement avec ces mots précis. La première fois que je l'avoue à quelqu'un aussi.

Et comment aurais-je pu avant ? Je n'ai personne à qui en parler sans que ce ne soit compliqué. Thalia est trop en mode chasse aux sorcières pour pouvoir être objective. Jennifer vit dans un monde de bisounours. La seule personne qui connaît tous les détails c'est Rose et je me vois mal lui parler d'elle-même. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à contrôler mes émotions la nuit dernière.

Il ne semble pas vraiment surpris juste un peu perdu sur quoi dire, mais il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et prendre le genre de voix que les adultes prennent toujours quand ils vous donnent des conseils bidons.

-Eh bien, c'est… euh, normal que tu sois troublée par ce que tu ressens mais il n'y a absolument rien de mal à aimer une autre fille et…

Je suis amusée par son speech improvisé et à la façon dont ses oreilles deviennent rouges mais c'est bizarrement attendrissant qu'il veuille essayer de me rassurer. Je l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer davantage ou que la totalité de son visage ce soit transformé en tomate.

-Non je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça, tout le monde sait pour mes préférences, c'est juste qu'elle…

Ma voix se coince dans ma gorge et tout d'un coup je suis beaucoup moins amusée, exposer la situation à haute voix c'est juste une nouvelle forme de torture, mais il me regarde avec cet air mi-rassuré que je ne fasse pas une crise existentielle, mi-curieux et je trouve ça rassurant voire même apaisant. Alors je continue.

-Elle le sait aussi, elle sait ce que je ressens pour elle, et… elle veut qu'on soit amies…

Je me mords la lèvre et lève les yeux aux ciels, parce que Merlin ! Quand est ce que je vais réussir à arrêter d'angoisser ? Je ris un peu, malgré l'air que j'ai du mal à aspirer.

-Genre juste amies et je ne peux pas faire ça, mais je ne peux pas non plus la faire sortir de ma tête et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?

Il hausse les épaules et me donne un sourire triste.

-Peut être que tu devrais essayer, qu'est ce que t'as à perdre ?

Je fronce les sourcils parce que sérieusement ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez claire sur à quel point je souffre en sa présence ? Mais il reprend avant que je ne puisse critiquer son conseil.

-Je veux dire, ok ça sera probablement dur mais peut-être que ça peut en valoir la peine. Peut-être qu'être « juste amies » peut t'aider à gérer tes sentiments vu qu'apparemment n'être « rien du tout » ne marche pas vraiment pour toi… tu ne m'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a peur de prendre des risques.

Il m'offre un sourire en coin, et oui c'est vrai prendre des risques c'est un peu ma spécialité mais là c'est quitte ou double, soit on est amies et je réussis à me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour elle en la faisant passer dans la zone amicale soit je tombe encore plus éperdument amoureuse d'elle et c'est du suicide émotionnel.

Il se lève, et je relève la tête surprise, il met son manteau, prend son sac et me dit seulement une chose avant de partir.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais ? J'ai juste épousé ma meilleure amie et ai eu les deux plus chouettes gosses de tout l'univers avec elle.

Après cette étrange rencontre j'ai passé le reste des vacances à réfléchir, pas vraiment quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre à agir d'abord et réfléchir après. Mais ce que ce gars m'a dit m'a vraiment marqué peut-être que je devrais essayer, après tout je passe mon temps à prendre des risques et à suivre mon instinct, je n'ai qu'à faire pareil pour tous mes problèmes. Je suis devenue trop prudente ces derniers temps et vu l'état pitoyable de mes vacances on peut dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me réussit alors autant se lancer !

Je suis de retour !

Et quelle meilleure occasion que le jour de la rentrée pour adopter ce nouvel état d'esprit ? Enfin reprendre mon ancien état d'esprit ou… un truc comme ça, peu importe de jouer sur la sémantique.

Je retrouve Thalia sur le quai de la gare, elle fixe Potter amoureusement et burk juste burk ! Est-ce qu'elles pourraient être plus nauséeuses ? Y a tellement de petits cœurs roses qui se baladent en l'air que j'ai peur d'en avaler un et de m'étouffer !

Bien sûr Thalia fait style de ne pas être aussi distraite et de me parler, parce que pour je ne sais quelle raison elle s'est mise en tête de retrouver, et probablement tuer, la fille qui m'a brisé le cœur, et je ne suis pas sûre que lui dire que c'est la BFF de sa copine soit une excellente idée.

Pas quand la fille en question me donne ce sourire timide et légèrement triste, et que c'est bon je suis certaine d'avoir avalé un des cœurs imaginaires qui traînent dans l'atmosphère parce que j'ai du mal à respirer. Elle est juste très, très jolie, ok ! Et avant même de m'en apercevoir je lui rends son sourire, visiblement ça doit envoyer un signal positif parce que ça semble la rendre heureuse, et l'idée que c'est grâce à moi fait apparaître ces papillons maintenant un peu trop familier dans mon estomac et… oh non ! Sérieusement est ce que je pourrais être plus pathétique ? Je me transforme en loser ! Et ça ce n'est pas cool, pas cool du tout ! C'est le genre de truc qui correspondrait à Potter ou David Wood pas à moi !

Heureusement ma crise de panique est évitée quand Jennifer et Scorpius arrivent, main dans la main, sourires niais assortis aux visages. Et est ce que c'est un truc de jumeaux ? Non mais quelles sont les probabilités que Scorpius et Thalia trouvent tous les deux l'amour à Poudlard ? La même année ? Y en a forcement un des deux qui va se planter… quoi que, j'ai autant envie de vomir avec un qu'avec l'autre tellement ils ont l'air heureux. Je savais que j'aurai dû me teindre en blonde.

Ca serait symbolique dans un certain sens, vu que nos parents ne peuvent même plus nier qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Sérieux, ils sont en train de flirter sur le quai ce n'est pas vraiment discret. Enfin Drago semble contrarié et ma mère a l'air d'essayer de le détendre en fait, mais peu importe ils ont l'air d'un couple, un vrai. Mais c'est trop perturbant de penser à l'évolution de la vie amoureuse de ma mère alors passons à la chose vraiment importante, je ne suis pas sûre que le blond m'irait, je serais toujours canon, évidement, mais ça casserait mon charme exotique ou un truc comme ça…

Avant que je ne puisse considérer cette option plus profondément Jennifer me prend dans ses bras avec une étreinte un peu trop serrée et je suis quasiment sure qu'elle fait des petits bonds, wow elle doit vraiment être très contente de me revoir.

-Oh j'ai tellement chose à te raconter, je suis super excitée !

Je m'extirpe de son étreinte délicatement en riant et hausse un sourcil, parce que oui, Jennifer est de nature extrêmement joviale mais là c'est beaucoup, même pour elle.

-Je vois ça.

Elle prend mes mains et commence à me raconter plein de chose à une vitesse anormale, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses mots parce que je sens quelque chose de froid à l'endroit où elle a saisi ma main droite et quand je pose mon regard sur l'anneau qui entoure son annulaire gauche ma bouche s'ouvre automatiquement et je me détache de son emprise pour pouvoir saisir son poignet des deux mains.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Le sourire de Jennifer s'agrandit et Thalia stoppe sa conversation avec son frère quand elle voit ce qui retient mon attention puis…

-Aïe !

Et ça c'était Scorpius gémissant comme une fillette parce qu'il se fait battre par sa sœur.

-Non mais t'es malade !

Apparemment Thalia désapprouve, et je la comprends.

J'entends Thalia faire la morale à Scorpius ou peut-être le traiter d'idiot, mais bon ça revient au même. Et une fois que j'ai surmonté l'effet de choc, je fronce les sourcils et fixe Jennifer avec un de mes rares regards sérieux, ça la fait perdre son sourire, et faire une moue enfantine.

-J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas me féliciter ?

Je rirais si je n'étais pas aussi stupéfaite.

-Te féliciter ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais faite depuis… toujours ! Et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, les trucs stupides c'est mon rayon. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ?

Je m'attendais à une excuse valable genre un enchantement créant une confusion temporaire. Ou un besoin de se faire naturaliser, même si c'est un truc dont les sorciers n'ont pas besoin et qu'ils sont tous les deux de nationalité anglaise jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ou même que la mafia soit impliquée, mais la seule raison qu'elle me donne avec son air coupable mais assuré qui la fait paraître beaucoup plus mature qu'elle ne l'est c'est celle à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensée…

-Je l'aime.

Je secoue la tête parce que c'est stupide comme raison mais mon regard tombe sur Rose et je me fige.

Se marier à 17 ans est une chose stupide, mais si j'ai appris un truc de mon béguin irrationnel c'est qu'on fait les décisions les plus idiotes possibles à cause de l'amour. J'ai bien couché avec l'équivalent d'une équipe de Quidditch pour essayer de m'en débarrasser.

Et puis je vois Casey monter dans le train, et malgré son air supérieur je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle est sobre, ou si elle a recommencé, est-ce qu'elle va se faire virer parce qu'elle a fait un choix stupide dans un moment de faiblesse ?

Et Leighton ? Reprendre un abruti comme James Potter, pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas à cause de ça ? Soit elle l'aime vraiment, soit elle le fait pour l'argent ou un quelconque autre motif.

Et peu importe la situation, toutes les décisions stupides qu'on prend n'ont-elles pas un rapport avec l'amour ? C'est la cause de tous les choix irrationnels et délirant qu'on prend, non ? Alors s'ils se sont mariés parce qu'ils sont juste trop amoureux, oui c'est stupide mais je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit de juger.

Donc je serre sa main de manière réconfortante, et lui souris. Je n'approuve pas vraiment mais c'est son choix à elle, donc si c'est ce qu'elle veut…

Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express est un des plus bizarres de ma vie, Thalia et Scorpius ont plus communiqué dans celui-ci que dans les sept dernières années. Elle a passé la majorité à le traiter d'idiot mais bon c'est un progrès. Et il nous a raconté la réaction de leur père. Apparemment le patriarche Malfoy n'était pas vraiment ravie que Jennifer devienne sa belle fille. Et je connais assez bien Thalia pour savoir que son silence est en fait de la jubilation intérieure, depuis le temps qu'elle attend une occasion pour que leur père change de favori. Et je roulerais presque des yeux mais je comprends le sentiment alors je m'abstiens.

On descend du train et Thalia part faire son devoir de préfète pour éviter la pagaille que sont les retrouvailles des premières années. Je suis Scorpius et Jennifer dans la diligence, et bien sûr David Wood est déjà là avec sa copine, il relève la tête à notre arrivée et nos regards se croisent mais à ma surprise il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il baisse les yeux, et pour quelqu'un dont le père vient de remporter les élections ministérielles il n'a pas l'air aussi pompeux qu'habituellement. J'aurais cru qu'il serait extatique et s'empresserait de nous le balancer à la figure mais c'est à peine s'il sourit et je fronce les sourcils. Erin, et oui je l'appelle par son nom parce que la situation me semble trop bizarre pour que je puisse trouver un surnom futile, garde leurs mains enlacées sur ses jambes. Et au moins une dizaine de remarques lubriques me viennent à l'esprit mais je me retiens.

Le silence est pesant et maladroit, et je suis quasiment sûre de pouvoir entendre les sombrals qui tirent la diligence. Mais relativisons, au moins Rose n'est pas là.

Le trajet se termine, on va manger et on va se coucher.

Enfin c'est le plan, mais me retrouver dans les draps familiers ne fait rien pour m'apaiser et je me retrouve à tourner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez et décide d'aller faire un tour.

J'ai besoin de calme, d'intimité, et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je peux trouver ça.

Le terrain de Quidditch est tranquille, le seul bruit discernable est celui du vent, il fait assez froid, on est à peine en Mars après tout, mais la veste sur mes épaules rend la température supportable. Et je reste sur les gradins à observer le vide, facile quand on est dans une obscurité quasi-totale, la seule lumière provenant des étoiles et de la lune.

Cela fait près d'un an que je ne suis pas revenue ici, j'évite d'assister à tous les matchs depuis la rentrée malgré l'insistance de Thalia. Ce n'est pas que le Quidditch ne me manque pas, c'était assez cool de savoir que j'étais la meilleure à quelque chose, mais ce qui me manque le plus c'est l'impression de liberté qui m'envahissait quand j'étais propulsée dans les airs à deux cents à l'heure et que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Mais ça a changé, après avoir retrouvé mon père je n'arrivais plus à percevoir ce sentiment, c'est comme si le fait de savoir que j'avais ça en commun avec lui avait tout ruiné. Jouer ne me rendait plus heureuse alors j'ai arrêté, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ma mère m'a appris à ne faire que ce qui me plaît dans la vie, elle dit que la vie est trop courte pour se rendre malheureuse en ayant pas le courage de suivre ses rêves. Assez ironique de parler de courage pour une ancienne Serpentard, mais qui a dit que cela devait forcément être contradictoire ?

Je devais être trop perdue dans mes pensées pour ne pas entendre les bruits de pas loin d'être discrets parce que je sursaute un peu quand une voix familière se fait entendre.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là à cette heure-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfait ! Juste parfait !

David Wood est derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas, je peux me passer de son air arrogant, surtout quand lui non plus n'est pas censé être dehors en plein milieu de la nuit, et je lui ferai bien un commentaire sur le couvre-feu mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je m'attends à une remarque pompeuse, probablement sur la directrice et mon historique de retenue ou peut être sur le fait que son cher papa soit le nouveau premier ministre. Mais à ma grande surprise il se contente de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous passons ce qui me parait être une éternité en silence, mais étrangement ce n'est pas inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à parler dans un soupir.

-Tu sais… mes parents passent leur temps à se disputer depuis que je suis tout petit.

Je me fige parce que ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que j'avais anticipé, un nœud commence à se former dans ma gorge mais je le laisse continuer.

-C'était à propos de trucs stupides la majorité du temps, des trucs sans la moindre importance mais ils passaient des heures à crier puis des jours à ne pas s'adresser la parole. Et je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent autant à la maison quand ils sont le couple parfait dans les journaux ? Alors quand j'ai su pour… quand j'ai su…

Il perd un peu sa contenance mais je le comprends parce que ma respiration se bloque quand je saisis où cette discussion va nous mener. Je refuse de bouger, de le regarder, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je verrais sur son visage, et je ne pense pas que je veuille vraiment le découvrir. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et d'attendre qu'il continue.

-C'était facile de te blâmer pour tout ce qui arrivait à ma famille mais, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas vraiment juste, alors je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est… je suis désolé, Alexia.

Dire que je suis surprise par ses excuses serait un euphémisme, et dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement profité de la situation, mais là j'en suis incapable. Pas quand j'ai une boule de la taille du vif d'or dans la gorge et que je suis terrifiée que le moindre de mes mouvements pourrait dissiper cette illusion. Alors je fixe mon regard droit devant sur les anneaux dorés et fait de mon mieux pour sortir mes prochains mots.

-Comment… ?

Je l'entends bouger et je tourne la tête par réflexe, par peur qu'il s'en aille mais il passe juste une main dans ses cheveux, un tic qu'on a en commun apparemment. Et maintenant qu'il est dans ma ligne de vision, je ne peux pas détourner le regard, il a l'air fatigué, préoccupé, et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la situation dans laquelle on est ou d'autre chose. Je suis surprise de me rendre compte que je m'en soucie.

Il a compris ma question, pas besoin d'élaborer, il est assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je demande.

-J'étais là, le jour où… tu sais.

Je hoche la tête lentement et baisse les yeux parce que oui, je sais.

Le jour où j'ai retrouvé mon père… _notre_père.

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais là. Je suis censée être avec Thalia, fêter son anniversaire et me comporter de manière irresponsable et insouciante, comme ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Et j'hésite à faire marche arrière, peut-être arriver chez Thalia en retard et inventer une excuse, personne ne saura jamais que j'étais ici, ce sera mon secret. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire demi-tour la porte du bureau s'ouvre et un homme de taille moyenne mais d'allure élégante en sort, il met la veste de son costume probablement prêt à partir ou peut-être bien juste pour faire une pause. Et je reste figée sur place._

_C'est lui._

_J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie à me demander qui il était et maintenant qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi je reste bloquée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié comment bouger. Il me remarque et me sourit, le genre de sourire que l'on offre aux étrangers que l'on croise dans la rue, et ma gorge se serre, mon estomac se noue, mon cœur se contracte, je crois que n'avoir jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute ma vie._

_Mon esprit marche à deux cent à l'heure et pourtant mes pensées sont tellement confuses que je suis incapable d'en saisir une. Il arrive à mon niveau, et je suis terrifiée, mais si je le laisse passer, est-ce que j'aurai un jour une autre opportunité ? Si je le laisse partir est-ce que je retrouverai un jour le courage de lui parler ?  
_

_-Monsieur Wood ?  
_

_Ma voix semble étrange à mes propres oreilles, et je m'éclaircis la gorge en essayant de regagner ma contenance, il se retourne et son attention est fixée sur moi. J'aurais sûrement dû préparer un plan ou quelque chose parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, parce qu'il fronce les sourcils et j'ai trop peur que si je ne me dépêche pas de parler qu'il s'impatiente et parte._

-Je…euh… je fais partie de l'équipe rédactionnelle de la gazette de Poudlard et je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas quelques minutes à m'accorder pour un article que j'écris sur l'importance à accorder à la politique pour notre génération ?

_Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'ais à y penser et il faudra vraiment que je trouve un moment pour remercier Casey de m'avoir appris à inventer un mensonge aussi vite._

_Il m'étudie un moment et j'avale difficilement ma salive mais force un sourire pour éviter de paraître suspecte. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler. Au bout d'un moment il me rend mon sourire et répond.  
_

_-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle… ?  
_

_Mon cœur rate un battement à la question et par réflexe je lui donne le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit.  
_

_-Rosie, Rosie Parksley.  
_

_Alors là, aucune idée d'où c'est sorti ! Mais il semble y croire parce que son sourire s'accentue, et il prend un ton charmant, le ton qu'utilisent les politiciens quand ils veulent gagner des votes.  
_

_-Et bien, il est toujours important d'encourager la jeunesse à s'intéresser à la politique.  
_

_Il commence à faire demi-tour vers son bureau, ouvre la porte et me laisse passer en première. La pièce ressemble vaguement au cabinet de ma mère, avec un bureau en bois imposant sur lequel se trouvent des tas de documents probablement très importants et un cadre. Un cadre avec une photo de sa famille, le genre prise par un photographe professionnel et qui montre à quel point ils sont heureux et bla bla bla… je me sens nauséeuse à l'idée mais prends une profonde inspiration._

_Je m'assois sur le siège qu'il me montre d'un signe de main alors qu'il prend place derrière le meuble, mettant ainsi une barrière entre nous. Le silence est tendu alors je le brise avec le genre de question que je serais censée poser si mon mensonge était la vérité. Je le fais parler de sa carrière, des prochaines élections, de ses projets, ses valeurs et essaye de comprendre le genre d'homme qu'il est. J'analyse le sens de ses mots et le ton de sa voix mais durant toute la durée de notre entretien je suis incapable de le regarder alors que lui semble constamment être en train de m'étudier._

_Au bout d'un moment, quand je ne trouve plus de question sans intérêt à poser et que l'air étouffant de la pièce commence à être trop pesant, je décide d'arrêter, le voir une fois aura suffit, j'aurais eu ma chance, et ne l'aurais laissé passer qu'à moitié mais il parle avant que je ne puisse mettre fin à notre interview.  
_

_-Tu n'as pas de carnet.  
_

_Son ton est différent, il est amusé et la distance professionnelle qu'il avait pris soin de conserver a presque complètement disparue. L'air reste coincé dans ma gorge et je commence à paniquer, parce que je me souviens maintenant, ce qui rend un mensonge crédible c'est les détails, les accessoires._

_J'essaie de réfléchir à une excuse mais il continue.  
_

_-Un journaliste a toujours un carnet sur soi, cela fait parti des bases.  
_

_J'inspire et force un sourire, tentant de regagner ma confiance habituelle.  
_

_-Eh bien, j'ai encore des trucs à apprendre.  
_

_Il rit un peu, mais il n'y a aucun humour et mes mains commencent à devenir moites, ma nervosité à peine contenue.  
_

_-J'ai aussi une question pour toi.  
_

_Ses yeux si semblables aux miens me scrutent et je crois bien ne m'être jamais sentie aussi vulnérable. J'ai l'impression d'attendre le baiser du détraqueur ou quelque chose avec une fin aussi tragique.  
_

_-Que fais tu vraiment ici, Alexia ?  
_

_Ma respiration s'arrête et pour ce qui doit être la première fois je croise son regard. Et une seule pensée résonne dans mon esprit._

_Il sait qui je suis._

_Et je perds totalement mes moyens, toute ma confiance naturelle s'évapore, et je suis incapable de trouver les mots pour répondre à sa question, parce que la vérité c'est que je n'en ais absolument aucune idée.  
_

_-Je… je…  
_

_Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'articuler ma réponse et reprend avec un air faussement compatissant.  
_

_-Est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent ?  
_

_Je relève la tête brusquement, interloquée. Parce que, sérieusement ? C'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit ? Mais il doit prendre mon manque de réaction comme une affirmation parce qu'il poursuit.  
_

_-J'ai déjà dit à ta mère que l'argent n'était pas un problème, si vous avez besoin d'aide fina-  
_

_Je secoue la tête d'une part pour me débarrasser de mon état de choc et de l'autre pour qu'il s'arrête. Parce que l'argent n'a jamais été un souci pour nous, non mais est ce qu'il sait où l'on vit ? Mon argent de poche est plus élevé que le salaire de sa secrétaire !  
_

_-Non, non bien sûr que non, je voulais juste…  
_

_Savoir d'où vient la moitié de mon code génétique ? Un modèle masculin ? Une histoire dramatique ?_

_Un père.  
_

_-Je t'ai vu jouer, tu sais ? Tu as un véritable talent pour le Quidditch… je pourrais passer quelques appels, je suis sûr que tu intéresserais plus d'un recruteur.  
_

_J'avale ma salive et je suis sûre que si la déception avait un goût ce serait celui que je sens sur ma langue. J'aurais dû écouter tante Daphné, venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Et la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est quitter cet endroit._

_Alors je me lève, renversant presque la chaise. J'évite de maintenir mon regard sur son expression surprise et troublée que je puisse refuser une telle opportunité, que je sois venue pour autre chose qu'un pot de vin. Il n'a même pas eu l'air surpris de me voir ici, il n'a pas admis le fait que j'étais sa progéniture, il me traite comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, comme si je n'étais rien._

_Je recule vers la porte et arrive à peine à bredouiller des excuses.  
_

_-Non. Je… c'était une erreur, je ferais mieux de partir.  
_

_Je passe la porte du bureau rapidement, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir réussi à la fermer, et me presse vers la sortie. Je marche le plus vite que je peux sans courir et suis tellement concentrée sur mes pas que je ne regarde pas où je vais et bouscule quelqu'un. Un grand homme roux avec un uniforme sombre. Je marmonne une excuse et reprends ma route._

_Je ne me serais jamais douter que ça puisse faire aussi mal.  
_

-Je me suis caché derrière le bureau de la secrétaire quand je t'ai vu sortir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu faisais là et puis un des amis de mon père est arrivé et ils ont commencé à se disputer. Et je suis resté caché alors qu'ils criaient des trucs genre « tu savais que ça finirais par arriver » et « tu ne peux pas l'ignorer c'est ta fille » et… je ne suis pas un idiot.

Sa voix tremble un peu, cela rend ses imitations encore plus ridicules et je rirais si je n'avais pas tellement envie de pleurer tout à coup. Ma voix est trop faible et cassée quand je m'exprime enfin.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant si tu savais pendant tout ce temps ?

Il soupire et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Et la prochaine chose qu'il dit est probablement la dernière que j'aurais osée imaginer.

-Erin est enceinte.

Je fronce les sourcils, tourne la tête vers lui et explose de rire, je ris tellement que j'ai du mal à respirer, que mes abdominaux finissent par être douloureux et que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Sûrement une réponse nerveuse à la surcharge émotionnelle du moment, et peut-être un peu parce qu'après des mois à vouloir se taper son petit ami, Erin tombe en cloque dès que ça arrive, il y a une sorte d'humour malsain dans ce fait.

Après quelques secondes à me regarder un peu contrarié, David finit par rire aussi, ses épaules tremblent et au bout d'un moment je ne sais plus si c'est à cause du rire ou des sanglots. On finit par se calmer, des traces de larmes visibles sur nos deux visages.

-Il voulait que je la quitte…

J'avale difficilement ma salive, pressentant que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

-Il a dit que si ça se savait cela causerait un scandale, qu'il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle ne dirait rien et plein d'autres trucs et… je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était l'homme le plus droit qui existait mais il était là à dire toutes ces horribles choses et c'est là que ça m'a frappé… c'est ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

Je serre les poings dans une tentative désespérée de garder un minimum de contrôle sur mes sentiments. Parce que ça fait aussi mal que ce jour là mais je ne peux pas craquer. David continue dans sa tirade et son discours est confus et perdu et il est totalement désorienté, son monde s'est écroulé et c'est probablement la première fois qu'il s'autorise à le montrer. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais autant apprécié.

-Je ne veux pas être comme lui, je ne veux pas abandonner Erin ou le bébé, juste parce que ça pourrait être mal vu. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je, je…

Je pose une de mes mains sur les siennes et il s'arrête instantanément. Il est en état de choc, et toutes nos disputes et désaccords semblent superficiels maintenant que la vérité a fait surface. Je serre sa main aussi fort que possible dans un geste de réconfort. Et je me retrouve à réciter les mots qu'on m'a dit tant de fois quand j'étais aussi désemparée qu'il l'est en ce moment.

-Tout ira bien.

Nous restons comme ça pendant un long moment, le temps pour lui de se calmer et pour moi d'intégrer cette nouvelle réalité. Cela doit être près de trois heures du matin quand on se décide à rentrer. On se sépare a l'entrée après un dernier regard. Il monte les escaliers le menant à sa salle commune, et au bout de quelques secondes il disparaît de ma ligne de vision. Et je reste immobile au milieu du hall sombre. Je sais que je suis censée rentrer dans mon dortoir mais mon esprit et comme embrumé et je prends une autre direction.

Je ne veux pas être seule, pas après ça.

Je marche sans vraiment réfléchir à ma destination, je monte les marches, passe dans des passages secrets, prononce un mot de passe à un tableau à moitié endormi et je finis devant deux portes.

D'un côté Thalia avec son réconfort, ses mots apaisants et ses étreintes que seule une meilleure amie peut offrir. Thalia et ses questions incessantes, son inquiétude permanente et son besoin constant de me protéger.

De l'autre… Rose. Rose et ses magnifiques yeux troublés remplis de culpabilité, et son offre d'amitié maladroite et sa compassion bienveillante, et son sourire qui fait battre mon cœur juste un petit peu plus vite et me réchauffe de l'intérieur.

Je rentre dans la chambre. Elle est allongée sur le ventre au milieu du lit, la couverture ne montant pas plus haut que sa taille alors qu'on est encore hiver et j'hésite quelques secondes avant d'avancer plus loin. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est un nouveau niveau de pathétique là, ça crie désespérée.

Mais je ne me suis pas sentie aussi mal depuis…

-Alex ?

Rose.

Sa voix est surprise et un peu enrouée à cause de son état encore assoupi, mais pas choquée ou horrifiée. Elle se redresse dans une position assise et se frotte les yeux, et elle a l'air adorable.

Elle ne me demande pas ce que je fais dans sa chambre à trois heures du matin ou pourquoi mes yeux sont rougis et que je frissonne, frigorifiée. Et je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier avec elle alors tout ce que je dis c'est…

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'une amie là.

J'ai fais mon choix, je vais faire ce qui me rend heureuse et je sais que sur le long terme ce n'est pas la parfaite solution mais là, tout de suite, c'est elle dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux, peu importe que ce ne soit qu'en tant qu'amie, ne pas l'avoir du tout est pire. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie.

Et elle comprend.

Car elle soulève la couverture sans un moment d'hésitation et je saisis le message, j'enlève mes chaussures, ma veste et grimpe dans le lit à ses côtés. Je pose ma tête sur un des multiples oreillers et essaye de me calmer.

Elle monte la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules pour me réchauffer puis se recouche.

J'apprécie le silence, je suis libre de me concentrer sur le son de sa respiration et d'essayer d'y synchroniser la mienne mais mes émotions ont probablement dû me rattraper parce que mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite et ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, je me tourne sur le côté m'emmitouflant un peu plus dans le tissu dans une vague recherche d'apaisement et inspire profondément, mais les larmes commencent à couler et je suis incapable de les arrêter.

Toutes les émotions que j'ai refoulé cette année, semble remonter à la surface et me submerge jusqu'à ce que des sanglots violents m'envahissent et que je commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer.

Mais soudainement je sens une main sur mon dos, traçant des cercles réconfortant et l'impression que mon cœur est en train d'être serré par une main glacée s'atténue, ma respiration reprend un rythme à peu près normal quoi qu'un peu saccadé mais l'oxygène peut au moins accéder à mes poumons.

Sa main s'arrête et pendant un moment j'ai peur qu'elle se soit endormie mais avant que je ne puisse paniquer je la sens se rapprocher, en fait se rapprocher est un euphémisme, elle se colle à moi, sa poitrine contre mon dos de manière à ce que je puisse sentir les battements de son cœur, elle entrelace nos jambes et après un bref moment d'hésitation elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre elle. Et malgré l'étreinte je respire plus facilement dans ses bras que sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'air libre.

Et avant de me relaxer totalement je lui demande, supplie, d'une voix un peu trop cassée à cause de la brûlure dans ma gorge.

-Essaie de ne pas me briser le cœur.

En réponse elle resserre son emprise, saisit ma main et place nos mains entremêlées près de mon cœur apaisant la pression toujours présente instantanément.

-Promis.

* * *

Voilà ! Finalement la réponse sur l'identité du père d'Alex, même si je pense que la majorité d'entre vous aviez déjà deviné.

Prochain chapitre : Lily et enfin le coming out ! ;)


	38. Lily 6

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait… longtemps. Mais je suis de retour ! Alors il y a des raisons très pertinentes à ce délais impardonnable, pour les premiers trois mois ça tient en deux mots : Vacances et boulot. Et pour les trois autres : Université ! Mais sérieusement comment est ce que je pouvais prévoir que la fac demandait autant de boulot ? Et bien sûr y a aussi le fait que Lily soit le personnage sur lequel je bloque le plus et que les dernières scènes étaient assez délicates à écrire, parce que je savais ce que je ne voulais surtout _pas_ faire mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée de ce que je _voulais_ faire. Enfin bref, je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier pour votre immense soutien ! J'ai halluciné en voyant que malgré tout ce temps vous attendiez toujours la suite, et toutes vos reviews et PM m'ont énormément motivées, je vous adore tous et toutes ! Oh et un grand merci à Eedjil qui a bien voulu sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre un jour de plus!

PS : Pour ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews en anonyme je ne peux pas vous répondre à moins que vous créiez un compte, désolé :s

Disclaimer : Nope sinon j'aurais été assez intelligente pour tout écrire avant de commencer à poster.

* * *

Point de vue de Lily Luna Potter :

- Promis !

Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me promettre que tout ira bien ? Non c'est vrai, est-ce que Rose a développé des dons de voyance, ou quelque chose ? Parce qu'i absolument aucun moyen pour elle de savoir que ça va bien se passer.

Je dois présenter Thalia à ma famille ce soir, durant notre dîner mensuel, ma mère et Albus Severus sont déjà au courant. Pour mon père par contre, ce sera la surprise totale. D'où mon état de stress extrême et l'encombrement de la cuisine. J'avais déjà fait à peu près une demi-douzaine de fournées avant que Rose ne vienne à ma rescousse, accompagnée de Parkinson.

D'ailleurs aucune d'elles n'aident vraiment là, elles sont trop occupées à manger la pâte à gâteau du bol qu'elles m'ont réquisitionné, accoudées au comptoir. Et occasionnellement à se ficher de moi, enfin ça c'est surtout Parkinson, avant que Rose ne lui dise d'arrêter plus par égard pour moi que parce qu'elle en a vraiment envie si je me fie à la façon suspecte dont elle tousse pour cacher son rire.

Depuis la rentrée Alexia et elle semblent assez proches. Elles marchent ensemble dans les couloirs, s'attendent après les cours, passent des heures dans la chambre de Rose, c'est comme si elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Elles sont là à chuchoter et à avoir des blagues privées et rire comme des troisièmes années. C'est… bizarre, limite perturbant en fait.

Mais ne perdons pas de temps avec ça, je dois encore faire le glaçage, mon père adore le glaçage ! Je me suis dit que quitte à lui annoncer une nouvelle aussi choquante, je pourrais au moins lui donner de quoi encaisser le choc… ou alors en plus de lui faire risquer un infarctus je vais le rendre diabétique. Oh merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Heureusement, ou pas vraiment, vu que c'est Parkinson qui parle, mon cours de pensée est interrompu. Et sérieux, je la préférais encore quand elle était déprimée, elle était moins agaçante.

- J'aurais adoré voir la fin de ta crise de nerfs mais je dois y aller.

Elle se redresse et s'apprête à partir quand Rose pose une main sur son avant bras.

- On se voit toujours ce soir ?

Alexia lui sourit, avec un de ses sourires qui font apparaître ses fossettes et je ne peux que noter la différence avec les sourires qu'elle me donne à moi. Ouep, plus aucun doute, elle ne m'aime vraiment pas !

- Évidemment.

Elle me fait une sorte de signe de la main pour dire au revoir et part après ça. Et une fois qu'elle est hors de vue, Rose reprend sa dégustation de la substance dans le bol.

Et je ne devrais pas avoir tellement de mal à me remettre au boulot, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je bug sur la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. Parce que sérieusement c'était ultra étrange ! Comment se fait-il qu'elles passent de « à peine amies » à « meilleures amies pour la vie » en quoi ? Une semaine ? Et puis j'ai cette impression bizarre, je sais que c'était juste amical, Rose et moi avons eu des au revoir comme ça assez souvent, mais là c'était à la fois identique et complètement différent.

Surtout que j'ai pas mal de doute sur leur relation, vu la réaction de Rose après que Thalia nous ait annoncé la nouvelle du siècle. Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'elle avait fait de « mal », et le timing avec le cœur brisé d'Alexia est assez intrigant. Mais en même temps, est-ce que c'est vraiment crédible ? Je veux dire, le fait qu'elles soient aussi proches maintenant si c'est Rose la fille mystère ça reviendrait à dire qu'elles sont ensemble et Rose a bien insisté sur son hétérosexualité alors...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Miss promiscuité ?

Ooops, c'est sorti tout seul. On va dire que c'est parce que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées avant ce soir et que rien de mieux que des ragots pour ça. Mais elle fronce les sourcils, et je ne suis pas surprise de me rendre compte qu'elle semble presque contrariée vu ses dernières réactions quand on remet en cause sa sexualité. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'elle prenne la parole d'un ton protecteur pour la seconde partie de la phrase et pas la première.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça…

Oookay, les surnoms que je trouve à Alexia n'ont jamais eu l'air de la déranger avant et ce n'est pas comme si elle réprimandait Parkinson quand elle m'appelle par un de ses surnoms effrayamment inventif donc oui une croix dans la case « quelque chose de louche est en train de se tramer » ! J'ai presque peur de lui demander de répondre du coup, mais heureusement pour ma curiosité malsaine elle le fait d'elle-même. Son regard concentré sur le bol.

- Et, rien, vraiment, Alexia et moi on est juste amies, elle…

Rose soupire de manière mélancolique et laisse sa phrase en suspens. Et ce suspens va me tuer, sérieusement !

- Elle ?

Rose inspire profondément avant de rencontrer mon regard, avec cette détermination légendaire dont elle fait preuve quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur.

- Alex a traversé une période assez dure récemment et je fais juste de mon mieux pour l'aider.

Je fronce les sourcils, serait-il possible qu'elle parle de ce dont je crois qu'elle parle ? Non parce que si c'est ça, ça la disculpe de tous mes soupçons.

- Tu veux dire, qu'elle t'a parlé de… cette fille ?

Rose évite mon regard un moment, avant de relever la tête avec son expression un peu embarrassée qu'elle tient de son père et de répondre de manière évasive.

- Cela a été mentionné… entre autres choses.

Merlin ! Thalia va vraiment être très vexée !

Mais au moins ça explique pourquoi elles semblent aussi proches tout à coup. Réconforter quelqu'un, devenir son confident, c'est le genre de choses qui peut rapprocher deux personnes très vite. Et wow ! Je suis soulagée, ça aurait été vraiment très gênant que Rose soit la fille dont Parkinson était amoureuse. Et ironique aussi, mais principalement gênant. Mais je dois demander, c'est limite une obligation.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en a pas parlé à Thalia ?

Rose se mord la lèvre, et je fronce les sourcils quand elle prend soupçonneusement longtemps pour répondre. Mais juste avant que je puisse poser d'autres questions elle prend la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Peut-être... enfin je pense qu'Alex a besoin de quelqu'un de plus objectif, je veux dire, Thalia en est limite à planifier des moyens de torture...

Elle laisse échapper un rire mais je la connais assez pour savoir que c'est nerveux, et elle avale difficilement. Pourquoi elle se sent aussi concerné ? Attends une seconde...

- Merlin ! Tu sais qui c'est ! Tu la connais ?

Ses yeux s'élargissent comiquement et je jurerais voir ses mains trembler légèrement.

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Ah non ! Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que je laisse tomber quand elle a la réponse au plus grand mystère de l'école depuis la chambre des secrets !

- Oh t'as entendu ? Erin est enceinte !

Quoi ?

Ok peut-être qu'il y a moyen finalement, ça c'est plus important ! Mais je retiens, changer brutalement de sujet pour me distraire de la conversation ? Pas cool !

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

Je grincerais presque des dents quand je vois à quel point elle est satisfaite de sa diversion mais je me retiens, c'est un trop gros potin pour le laisser passer à cause de ma fierté.

- Alex, mais surtout ne le dis à personne.

Mais comment ça se fait qu'Alex le sache en premier ? Ça y est, Poudlard part en live, non sérieux, Parkinson amoureuse, Scorpius et Jennifer qui se marient, et maintenant Erin est en cloque. Ce n'est plus une école c'est une série TV moldue !

Merlin ! Erin ? Enceinte ? C'est... juste... je ne trouve même pas les mots tellement c'est... Aaaarrrg !

Relax Lily, relax. Inspirer, expirer, voilà c'est bon je suis calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

Rose hausse les épaules, mais je peux voir sa mine concernée.

- Apparemment David et elle veulent le garder.

Je hoche la tête. Parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Au moins David la soutient c'est une bonne chose, surprenante mais positive. Je soupire distraitement, y a pas à dire, notre génération est vraiment dérangée. À notre âge nos parents combattaient des mages noirs et sauvaient le monde. Nous tout ce qu'on fait, c'est s'occuper de nos problèmes de cœurs et de grossesses involontaires... ils devraient penser à remplacer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal par des cours d'éducation sexuelle, au moins ça, ça nous servirait.

Oh si mon père m'entendait...

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cette pensée horrible et c'est là que je m'aperçois du sourire sur le visage de Rose et avant que je ne puisse la questionner je sens deux bras encercler ma taille et je sourisà mon tour reconnaissant automatiquement le parfum de Thalia. Et je sens son souffle contre mon oreille quand elle me salue.

- Hey, toi.

Je me mords la lèvre dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher mon sourire de s'élargir encore mais sa seule présence réussit ce que des heures de pâtisseries ont échoué à faire : me détendre.

Je me retourne dans ses bras lascivement et lui offre un baiser de bienvenue nécessairement long. J'entends à peine Rose annoncer son départ, trop obnubilée par Thalia pour y faire attention. Quand le baiser prend fin nous sommes seules et j'ai l'impression de planer.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aimais dernièrement ?

Thalia fredonne une affirmation, le plus beau sourire qu'il soit possible de porter sur son visage. Mais après un moment dans mon paradis personnel la situation finit par me revenir et je soupire et resserre notre étreinte.

- Tu es prête pour ce soir ?

Elle embrasse ma tempe avant de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Bizarrement l'entendre de la bouche de Thalia est bien plus rassurant que quand cela vient de Rose. Et je suis à deux doigts de la croire avant que la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau ne fasse une apparition. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment courant quand je suis aussi près d'elle.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ?

Elle rit un peu au ton plaintif de ma voix avant de répondre patiemment.

- Parce que je me suis assurée de toujours avoir les meilleures notes et une attitude irréprochable aux cours de ton père, qu'Alex m'a aidée à trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir, et que quoi qu'il arrive on sera ensemble.

Ok là je suis rassurée. Et je trouve adorable qu'elle fasse aussi attention à son image pour que mon père l'apprécie. J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas à quel point Thalia est merveilleuse quand il apprendra la vérité.

En parlant de vérité...

- Quand est ce que tu comptes le dire à ton père ?

On a déjà parlé des possibles réactions de sa famille pour la plupart positives vu que sa tante est mariée à une femme et a eu Leighton. Ainsi je ne pense pas que son père condamnera le côté gay de notre relation et sa mère... et bien ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis qu'elle s'est tirée avec leur décorateur et même si elle évite d'en parler je sais que Thalia y pense des fois. Pour ce qui est de Scorpius, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il est déjà au courant, et vu qu'il vient de se marier à sa copine de moins de six mois ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le droit de désapprouver. Donc au final la seule réaction qui importe vraiment c'est celle de son père.

- Je lui dirais dans à peu près deux semaines.

Je hausse un sourcil à la vue d'autant de précision. Et elle répond à ma question implicite de manière distraite.

- Il a prévu de venir pour convaincre Scorpius d'annuler son mariage avec Jennifer. Et c'est la seule occasion que j'aurais de lui dire en face avant les vacances d'avril, et je veux lui dire le plus tôt possible... parce que je ne peux pas attendre pour enfin officialiser notre relation.

Mon sourire s'agrandit mais je ne m'en soucie pas maintenant parce que moi non plus je ne peux pas attendre, je ne veux pas attendre. Je passe mes journées à imaginer ce que ça fera d'enfin pouvoir dire que j'ai une « petite amie », de pouvoir tenir sa main dans les couloirs et manger avec elle sans m'inquiéter de ce que les autres pourront penser. On est tellement proches du but, et ce soir, c'est une autre étape qui s'achève.

Nous sommes devant la porte du restaurant depuis au moins cinq minutes, je tiens la boîte de gâteaux soigneusement sélectionnés dans la main droite et la main de Thalia dans l'autre, nos doigts entremêlés. Je suis tellement nerveuse que je suis sûre que si elle ne me retenait pas, je partirais en courant dans l'autre direction et ne m'arrêterais que quand je serais arrivée au pôle Nord… où quand je fatiguerais, peu importe lequel des deux arrive en premier.

- Respire, chérie, respire.

Habituellement, seul le son de sa voix suffit à me calmer, mais là je suis dans un tel état de panique que je peux quasiment me sentir hyper ventiler. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de paparazzi aujourd'hui.

Je serre sa main au point où ça doit probablement en être douloureux pour elle. Et tous les scénarios catastrophes imaginables défilent dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ça le fait me détester ? Ou ne plus vouloir me parler ?

Je tourne la tête vers Thalia pour lui dire qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reporte en fin de compte mais c'est là que je l'aperçois. Je le vois dans son regard, fixé immuablement vers l'avant, dans sa posture, la façon dont elle garde la tête haute, et qu'elle serre ma main peut-être aussi fort que je serre la sienne. Elle a peur. Elle est aussi effrayée que moi, sans doute même plus, mais elle ne le montre pas. Elle se montre brave pour moi.

Et étrangement, savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à être terrorisée par ce qui va venir est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me donner la force d'avancer. Je tire légèrement sur sa main pour la faire me regarder, et après un sourire rassurant nous fait franchir les quelques pas qui nous séparaient de la porte.

La première chose que je sens quand nous rentrons c'est la différence de température. Difficile de l'ignorer quand il fait genre 20 degrés de plus à l'intérieur. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de décongeler que ma mère vient nous accueillir. Elle nous étreint toute les deux, et je peux voir la surprise de Thalia face à cet accueil.

Quand ma mère prend un pas de recul elle sourit de manière rassurante.

- Bonjour Thalia, tu es ravissante.

Thalia sourit et baisse la tête, elle n'est pas du genre à être embarrassée par les compliments, mais je pense que rencontrer mes parents en tant que ma petite-amie officielle la rend beaucoup plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle a bien voulu m'avouer.

- Merci…Madame Potter.

Ma mère rit à l'appellation, et je m'efforce de cacher mon sourire. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis c'est assez rare que Thalia ne sache pas comment se comporter dans une situation, elle est toujours tellement calme et élégante et formelle… probablement à cause de son éducation. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment grandi dans le même genre d'environnement donc ça doit être assez étrange pour elle que ma mère se montre aussi chaleureuse.

Merlin, il me tarde trop qu'elle rencontre grand-mère Molly !

- Tu peux m'appeler Ginny, voyons.

Elle est un peu hésitante mais après quelques secondes je peux voir son assurance réapparaître et elle donne un de ses sourires si charmants à ma mère.

- Très bien… euh… Ginny.

J'observe attentivement Maman et la moindre de ses expressions, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pense, parce que même si je sais qu'elle n'a rien contre notre relation, son avis sur Thalia en tant que personne est important pour moi. Et si je me fie à son hochement de tête approbateur, et à sa main sur l'épaule de ma petite amie je dirais que c'est gagné.

Et de un !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me satisfaire cette mini victoire parce que la voix de ma mère me fait directement redescendre sur terre.

- Lily, tu devrais aller saluer ton père en premier, nous te rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, je sais ce que ça veut dire, elle veut que je prépare Papa à ce qui va suivre. Et j'ai vraiment besoin que le courage légendaire des Gryffondors fasse une apparition là parce que je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Mais Thalia tourne discrètement la tête vers moi, un peu incertaine et je sais ce qu'elle pense, je peux le voir dans ses yeux, si je le lui demandais elle viendrait avec moi et annoncerait elle-même la nouvelle à mon père ou si je lui dis que je ne suis pas prête elle m'aiderait à m'enfuir et on irait vivre en Alaska. Et c'est tout le soutien dont j'ai besoin, savoir que quoi qu'il arrive elle est là pour moi, donc j'acquiesce légèrement pour la tranquilliser.

Je prends une respiration profonde et me dirige vers notre table habituelle. Celle la plus au fond, assez cachée pour rester à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mon père et Albus Severus sont en plein débat sur quelle équipe gagnera le championnat cette année et si je n'étais pas aussi nerveuse j'interjetterais que leurs équipes de machos n'ont absolument aucune chance contre les Harpies mais je suis un peu trop à fleur de peau pour avoir la tête à quelque chose d'aussi trivial que le sport.

Je note distraitement l'absence de James, mais bon ce n'est pas comme s'il participait souvent à ces dîners, il est trop absorbé par Leighton pour penser à autre chose ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave, qui se soucie de ce qu'il pense de toute façon ?

- Hey…

Ok, j'ai leur attention, et ma voix est coincée quelque part entre mes poumons et mes lèvres, mais c'est cool, pas de quoi paniquer, inspirer, expirer.

Mon père se lève et me prend dans ses bras pour m'accueillir, et contrairement à mon habitude je lui rends son étreinte avec autant de force, je veux pouvoir en profiter… et puis ça me fait gagner du temps…

Par-dessus son épaule je peux voir A.S lever les pouces et me donner un sourire encourageant que je suis bien trop nerveuse pour lui rendre.

- Comment va ma petite fille ?

Ma gorge se contracte, Merlin comment est-ce que je peux lui dire que sa petite fille appartient à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ? Ce n'est même plus le côté gay ou le côté Malfoy qui dérange, c'est le fait d'avoir fait de quelqu'un d'autre ma priorité.

- Papa, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Il doit percevoir mon hésitation parce qu'il nous sépare, ses mains toujours sur mes épaules, son éternel sourire bienveillant au visage, mais je peux voir l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est ce… euh… Thadeus ?

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

- On peut dire ça… le fait est que, tu vois, il n'y a pas vraiment de Thadeus…

Je parle délibérément lentement pour lui laisser le temps d'intégrer les informations et pour _me_ laisser le temps de déchiffrer sa réaction. Par exemple je peux dire qu'il est confus par son froncement de sourcil et avant qu'il ne puisse tirer de conclusion trop hâtive et m'interrompe, je poursuis.

- Mais il y a bien quelqu'un dans ma vie, quelqu'un de très, très important et si je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité c'est parce que j'avais peur de comment tu pourrais réagir mais c'était mal de ma part, et je m'en veux, parce que tu es mon père et tu mérites de savoir…

Des plis se forment sur son front, signe qu'il ne comprend absolument plus rien et je baisse la tête incapable de soutenir son regard. Morgane ! Quelle fille indigne je fais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui mentir en premier lieu !

Mais je sens ses doigts sous mon menton, il me fait lever la tête et il porte ce petit sourire et ses yeux émeraude ont cette lueur spéciale, et je ne sais pas si ça me fait me sentir mieux ou encore pire parce que son sourire triste dit « je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive » mais son regard est juste plein de déception et d'incompréhension, parce que je suis sa petite fille. On partage tout depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler et lui avoir menti comme ça avoir gardé une partie aussi importante de ma vie secrète, ça me tue au point où j'ai envie de pleurer !

- Tout va bien, ma puce, tu me le dis maintenant. Alors…qui est le petit chanceux qui m'a volé ma petite fille ?

Il essaie de blaguer, d'alléger la tension, mais sa voix est bien trop tendue pour avoir l'effet escompté et sa présomption qu'on est en train de parler d'un garçon ne fait que me stresser davantage. J'ai des sueurs froides et ma gorge se serre, je suis au bord d'une crise de panique.

- C'est justement ça le truc... je... c'est...

- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter.

Thalia est à mes côtés avant même que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir, elle glisse discrètement sa main dans la mienne, et c'est comme si je pouvais enfin respirer. Mon regard reste bloqué sur elle, et le sien est fixé sur mon père. Et après quelques seconde je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je tourne la tête vers mon père, et après une longue inspiration…

- Papa, je te présente Thalia… ma petite-amie.

Je sens Thalia entremêler nos doigts mais je ne détourne pas mon regard de celui de mon père. Je vois ses yeux passer de mon visage à celui de Thalia puis à nos mains jointes. Son expression reste neutre et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi il est en train de penser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et sa voix est aussi neutre que son expression.

- Et bien… au moins, ce n'est pas la fille à Parkinson.

Il force un sourire maladroit et je relâche enfin l'air coincé dans mes poumons, ce n'est pas la meilleure réaction de tous les temps mais au moins il n'est pas en train de crier, ou de menacer Thalia.

Et il va vraiment falloir que je pense à remercier Alexia d'avoir aussi mauvaise réputation pour que même mon père soit au courant. Mais il reprend avant que j'ai eu le temps de me détendre complètement.

- Et je suppose que cela explique pas mal de choses.

J'entends la déception dans son ton, et Merlin ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser une seule seconde qu'il réagirait mal ? C'est le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit qui l'a blessé pas le fait que Thalia soit une fille. Et je me sens tout à coup terriblement coupable, au point où j'en serais presque en pleurs. Je me sens comme si j'avais six ans et que je venais de casser mon nimbus 2012 flambant neuf ! Et ce n'est pas un sentiment que j'apprécie.

- Papa…

Thalia serre ma main pour me signaler son soutien, elle me laisse choisir la marche à suivre mais le truc c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi faire, j'ai besoin que mon père me dise quoi faire !

Mais il ne me regarde pas, son regard est sur ma mère, quelques mètres derrière nous et il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, un de ces tics nerveux. Et j'avale ma salive difficilement quand je réalise l'expression qu'il porte. C'est celle qu'il avait lorsque James passait des jours entiers sans sortir de sa chambre après avoir rompu avec Leighton, ou quand A.S leur a annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre ses études. C'est celle qu'il a quand il ne sait pas comment réagir, quand il se demande ce qu'il est supposé faire.

Mais il ne l'a jamais eue avec moi.

Jamais jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Voilà! Je sais que ce chapitre ne vaut probablement pas l'attente mais j'espère qu'il vous a plût quand même. :)

Prochain chapitre Leighton )

Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pour quand ça sera mais je ferai de mon mieux.


	39. Leighton 7

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, je sais, 2 mois c'est long mais voyez le bon côté des choses, c'est moins long que 6 mois XD Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué j'ai changé ma photo de profil et mon nouvel avatar est ce à quoi Casey est censée ressembler, je me suis dis que vu que la majorité d'entre vous adore Casey ça vous ferez plaisir de savoir comment je la vois, enfin bref j'ai corrigé ce chapitre moi-même, mais je promets, j'ai fais des efforts cette fois-ci !

Disclaimer: Je crois que là c'est même plus la peine.

* * *

Point de vue de Leighton Davis :

-Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de problème pour exécuter un sort aussi simple ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est tourner ta baguette et dire « _commutationem_ » un premier année en est capable pour l'amour de Merlin !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi énervée, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un de mes élèves fait preuve d'une incompétence prodigieuse pour effectuer une tâche ridiculeusement simple, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Je suis juste tellement…

La cloche sonne, et je sais que c'est probablement la seule chose qu'attendaient ces cinquièmes années. Pour être honnête moi aussi je suis soulagée, donc je les congédie d'un signe de main, et passe une main dans mes cheveux espérant que ce simple geste puisse me calmer.

Cela fait un mois que je suis perpétuellement tendue… un mois que je n'ai pas parlé à Casey.

-Professeur Davis ?

Je me retourne vers le son de la voix qui m'appelle pour voir Rose Weasley sur le pas de ma salle de classe, elle semble nerveuse et en même temps bizarrement déterminée.

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de contact avec elle auparavant, je la connais seulement en tant qu'une de mes meilleures élèves, comme la cousine de James et accessoirement la fille de ma boss, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de la connaître.

-Miss Weasley, je peux vous aider ?

Elle rentre dans la pièce et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ferme la porte derrière elle. Et quoi qu'elle me veuille je sais avec ce geste qu'elle ne vient pas me voir pour augmenter sa note ou quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec la métamorphose.

-En toute franchise je ne sais pas si vous en parler est la bonne chose à faire mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux garder pour moi et je ne pense pas que le dire à ma mère arrangerait les choses.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine parce que là je suis vraiment perdue, à l'entendre on croirait qu'elle va me confesser quelque chose, et la seule chose qu'on ait en commun c'est James et Thalia et à la rigueur Alexia vu qu'on les voit souvent ensemble ces derniers temps.

Mais je suis curieuse et j'ai besoin d'une distraction pour éviter de penser à l'état de ma vie amoureuse alors je lui fais signe de continuer. Elle prend une profonde inspiration puis les yeux focaliser sur moi commence à parler.

-Cela concerne le professeur Nott, elle…

Je me fige à la mention de Casey, je peux quasiment sentir mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai aucune idée de ses faits et gestes, et s'il y a un an rien ne m'aurait rendu plus heureuse je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, un mois c'est une éternité et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire en ce laps de temps. Et le fait que Rose Weasley, la fille de la directrice vienne me parler d'elle ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

-Elle quoi ?

Mon ton parait vraisemblablement trop sec, mais je suis trop occupée à essayer de ne pas paniquer pour m'en soucier. Inspire, expire, c'est ce qu'ils disent non ?

Weasley ne semble pas vexé, incertaine peut être, mais pas blessée, et elle continue, elle parle délibérément lentement, probablement pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'elle est en train de balancer.

-Le soir de la Saint Valentin, elle et Alex sont sorties dans un club et des policiers moldus ont fait une descente et enfin bref, elles ont fini en garde à vue. Je suis allée les chercher et…

Je fronce les sourcils et resserre les bras sur ma poitrine en espérant que ça pourra atténuer l'impact de ce qui va suivre. Rien que de savoir que Casey s'est retrouvée derrière les barreaux me rappelle bien trop de souvenir, et je demande presque à Rose de ne pas me raconter la suite, j'ai trop peur que mes soupçons soient confirmés, parce qu'après tout c'est Casey, et si elle est sortie dans un club ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose…

-J'ai aidé Alex à la ramener chez elle, elle était totalement ivre morte, au point où elle était incapable de marcher toute seule et… je ne sais pas, mais je suis presque sûre que l'alcool n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle avait prise. Je comptais garder ça pour moi mais plus ça va et plus le professeur Nott se comporte bizarrement et je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, un gout amère dans la bouche.

_C'est fini, je ne recommencerais plus… je te le promets._

J'aurais du savoir que ce n'est pas une promesse qu'elle pouvait tenir. Et une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête me rappelle que je n'ai pas la droit de lui en vouloir cette fois-ci, que c'est ma faute. Cela n'empêche pas mon cœur de se contracter douloureusement dans ma poitrine et le nœud qui se noue dans ma gorge.

Mais je dois garder mon calme, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé la situation avec Weasley. Parce qu'elle a raison, Rose est une fille intelligente, et elle a compris que dire ce qu'elle m'a dit à sa mère pourrait créer de graves problèmes à Casey, probablement la faire virer.

Donc je prends une inspiration profonde, ignorant la difficulté qu'ont mes cordes vocales à fonctionner et essaie de paraitre le plus posée possible.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Juste Alexia.

Je hoche la tête, absorbant les informations, bien, Alexia ne dira rien, maintenant il faut juste que je m'assure que Weasley ne le dira à personne d'autre, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle me l'a dit à moi en premier lieu, mais je vais gérer ça.

-Très bien, tu as bien fais, je vais… je vais m'en occuper.

Ma voix est légèrement tremblante, et Rose le remarque si je me fie au regard incertain qu'elle me lance, mais je l'ignore, bien trop occupée à réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrais confronter Casey et aux conséquences qu'une conversation avec elle pourrait entrainer.

Je peux voir Weasley s'agiter un peu et je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à s'excuser et partir, mais j'ai besoin de savoir une chose avant qu'elle s'en aille.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est moi que tu es venue voir ?

C'est vrai elle aurait très bien pu en parler à Alexia, après tout d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est sa nouvelle meilleure amie ou quelque chose du style, ou dans le pire des cas Alex l'aurait dirigée vers Isabel. Alors pourquoi moi quand notre rivalité est légendaire ?

Rose me regarde un instant, prudemment, avant de faire allusion à la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Parce que peux importe ce que tu dis, tu te soucies d'elle, je l'ai vu.

Je panique presque à l'idée qu'elle puisse être au courant de ma liaison avec Casey, mais après je me souviens, je me souviens de pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait aucun effort pour lui parler jusqu'ici.

_Je m'efforce de descendre les escaliers tant bien que mal, plutôt mal que bien en fait, étant donné que Casey appuie tout son poids sur moi et ne fait vraiment aucun effort pour être moins un boulet. Elle est complètement soule et très possiblement défoncée aussi, on pourrait croire que j'y serais habituée mais non ! C'est chaque fois aussi pénible. _

_En fait, c'est même pire ce coup ci parce que cette idiote a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller à une fête au dernier étage la veille d'une journée de cours, ça se voit que ce n'est pas elle qui pense à comment rentrer au dortoir. _

_Oh Merlin, je n'ose même pas imaginer quels genres de problèmes on va avoir si on se fait prendre, surtout dans l'état où elle est. Des fois je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine d'aller la chercher !_

_Nous sommes à peu près à mi-chemin quand je sens que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses mais supporter son poids pendant sept étages d'affilés n'est pas une d'entre elles. Et je maudits Isabel pour toujours avoir des rencards quand ce genre de truc se produit !_

_Je reprends mon souffle et Casey, et bien, Casey fait vraisemblablement de son mieux pour rester consciente ce qui est un progrès comparé à la dernière fois où j'ai dû demander à James de la porter jusqu'à notre dortoir… Oh James ! Il est tellement parfait ! Un vrai gentleman derrière ses allures de mauvais garçon. _

_Mais bien sûr je ne peux pas fantasmer en paix plus de cinq minutes avant que Casey éclate ma bulle, elle commence à se coller contre moi ses bras autour de ma taille et son nez dans mes cheveux, même ivre morte il faut qu'elle trouve des moyens de m'importuner. _

_-Tu sens vraiment bon. _

_Je roule des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit, certain d'entre nous ont en fait à utiliser des shampoings qui valent une fortune pour avoir des cheveux parfait, on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons gènes que les siens. _

_-Evidemment. _

_Je fais de mon mieux pour me défaire de son emprise parce que ça me met quelque peu mal à l'aise quand Casey devient aussi tactile, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent mais généralement quand elle est dans ce type d'humeur c'est Isabel qui gère mais bien sûr aujourd'hui Isabel est occupée !_

_J'arrête de bouger soudainement quand j'entends des bruits de pas, je couvre la bouche de Casey pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre son. Et plus les bruits de pas se rapprochent plus mon rythme cardiaque accélère. Je regarde autour de nous essayant de trouver un endroit où se cacher mais bien sûr rien à l'horizon. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réfléchir à une excuse crédible, une personne se retrouve face à nous et je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir en courant trainant Casey derrière moi, avant de m'apercevoir de la personne en question. _

_Je suis beaucoup moins intimidée quand je me rends compte qu'elle m'arrive à peine à la poitrine, une première année. Et elle a l'air aussi effrayé que je l'étais il y a dix secondes ce qui est absolument génial pour ce que j'ai en tête. Je suis préfète après tout. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_Elle sursaute et j'adoucie mes traits, parce qu'honnêtement, je veux juste lui faire peur pas la faire pleurer. _

_-Je, je me suis perdue. J'étais à la bibliothèque et quand je suis sortie j'ai pris l'escalier mais il m'a amené au mauvais étage et maintenant je n'arrive plus à retrouver mon chemin. _

_Ah, les premières années ! Fallait s'y attendre ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est rentrée ils ne sont pas encore habitués à l'immensité du château. Mais sérieusement, quel genre de première année reste à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme ? _

_Je la scrute du regard quelques secondes avant de tomber sur son blason : Serdaigle. Ca explique tout. _

_-Quel est ton nom ? _

_J'attends une réponse directe mais quand elle ne vient pas je me rends compte que la première année est trop occupée à observer Casey avec curiosité pour faire attention à ce que je dis. Et c'est mauvais, très mauvais. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui a causé l'état de Casey. _

_-Ton nom ? _

_Mon ton est vraisemblablement trop sec, mais j'ai besoin de détourner son attention avant qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Elle sursaute, surprise, et retourne directement son regard sur moi. _

_-Rose, Rose Weasley. _

_Evidemment ! La fille de la directrice, rien que ça ! J'ai une de ces poisses ! _

_Je respire profondément essayant de garder mon sang froid. _

_-Ok, très bien, Rose, on va te ramener à ton dortoir mais tu dois me promettre de ne dire à personne que tu nous as vues, c'est clair ? _

_Je peux la voir froncer légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux passant alternativement de moi à Casey et quand elle répond finalement, son regard est fixé sur Casey. _

_-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? _

_J'avale difficilement ma salive, ma gorge soudainement sèche, et tourne la tête pour jeter un œil à Casey moi aussi. Elle a les yeux fermés, une expression de sérénité artificielle sur le visage mais je peux distinguer des gouttes de transpiration sur son front et je suis certaine que si je la touchais elle serait brulante. Ma gorge se contracte et il y a ce poids désagréable au fond de mon estomac qui me donnerait presque envie de vomir mais pour une tout autre raison que la peur d'être dénoncée pour sortie nocturne. _

_Et quand je réponds c'est avec la vérité. _

_-Non, mais je vais prendre soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas. _

Je me souviens de cette nuit, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas, mais c'était avant, avant que Casey ne devienne totalement ingérable, avant qu'elle ne devienne totalement accro à la drogue, qu'elle couche avec James, qu'elle commence à me faire souffrir intentionnellement.

Peut être que c'était tout simplement avant qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi ?

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ses pensées inutiles et dis à Rose qu'elle peut y aller, ce qu'elle fait après un dernier regard dans ma direction.

Et je reste là. Durant une durée indéterminée de temps à réfléchir de quelle manière je pourrais la raisonner mais le fait est que je n'en ai aucune idée. Casey a toujours était tellement imprévisible, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de savoir comment elle est capable de réagir. C'est ce qui m'a toujours insupportée chez elle.

C'est aussi ce qui faisait accélérer mon cœur à un rythme fou dans l'anticipation quand elle rentrait dans notre chambre universitaire, sans que je ne veuille jamais l'avouer.

Mais il faut que je lui parle, ça devient urgent, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle sache à quel point je désapprouve, pas sûre qu'elle écoutera vraiment mais au moins j'aurai la conscience tranquille…

Et c'est seulement pour cette raison que je me dirige vers ses quartiers à la fin des cours, pas parce que j'ai envie de la voir ou de lui parler pour la première fois en un mois, mais parce que je le dois !

Quand je rentre ses appartements sont vides, et ok peut être que je savais déjà qu'elle a cours tard le Mardi après midi mais il n'y a pas de mal à jeter un œil pendant qu'elle n'est pas là, si ?

Sa chambre ressemble à une zone sinistrée et une boule se forme dans mon estomac quand je constate le contraste avec l'état de la pièce le mois dernier, alors qu'avant tout était net est ordonné maintenant un mélange d'habits, de papiers et d'autres accessoires sont éparpillés sur le sol mais ce qui fait mon sang se glacer dans mes artères c'est la bouteille de whiskey à moitié vide sur sa table de chevet.

Et je sens, pour la nième fois aujourd'hui une peur panique m'envahir, mais cette fois-ci est différente, ma respiration se bloque au point où je suis presque en train d'hyper ventiler pour que l'oxygène atteigne mes poumons, et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir si je reste immobile une seconde de plus.

Je prends la bouteille et me dirige sans même y penser dans sa salle de bain, je dévisse le bouchon et vide le contenu de la bouteille dans le lavabo. Une fois qu'elle est vide, je la laisse juste tomber contre la faïence, et le bruit de l'entrechoquement semble me calmer un minimum, j'arrive déjà mieux à respirer.

Mais le soulagement est temporaire, s'il y avait une bouteille il risque d'y en avoir d'autres, et Merlin, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi faire si je trouve quelque chose de pire que de l'alcool.

Mais il n'y a qu'une façon d'en avoir le cœur net. J'ouvre les placards de manière frénétique, et mes mains tremblent quand je me saisis tour à tour des boites et des flacons qu'ils contiennent, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir réfléchir de manière assez cohérente pour faire la différence entre une simple potion et de la drogue mais rester active est ce qui m'empêche de penser trop profondément à toutes les conséquences que sa rechute impliquerait.

Je suis tellement maladroite que certaines des fioles tombent dans le lavabo, elles s'entrechoquent avec la bouteille déjà dedans et le son est la seule chose qui recouvre le bruit de ma respiration laborieuse. Je suis quasiment certaine que je pourrais vomir.

Une fois que j'ai fini de fouiller la totalité de la salle de bain je passe à la chambre. Je vérifie sous son lit ou je trouve une bouteille vide, puis vide sa commode et les tiroirs de son bureau, je suis dans un tel état de transe que je ne tiens même pas compte du foutoir que je suis en train de créer.

Une fois que j'ai fini, je passe mes mains sur mon visage essayant de me calmer, de me raisonner, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est deux bouteilles, dont une n'était même pas vide. Cela ne prouve rien. Tout le monde peut passer une mauvaise journée, ou mois, et avoir un verre de temps à autre… mais tout le monde n'est pas une ancienne toxicomane.

-Tu as vraiment un terrible problème pour respecter la notion de propriété privée.

Je sursaute au son glacial de sa voix et me retourne brusquement et quand je suis face à elle j'ai le souffle coupé.

Casey est de retour.

Ce n'est rien de vraiment flagrant, elle s'habille toujours de manière appropriée pour un professeur et n'a pas forcé sur l'eyeliner comme elle en avait l'habitude quand on était encore élève. Non c'est quelque chose de plus subtil, c'est dans sa posture un tantinet trop lascive pour être innocente. Dans ces yeux, un brin trop froids pour être accueillant. Dans son sourire, un peu trop penché pour être sincère.

Et peu importe que je n'ai pas trouvé de drogue parce que l'avoir en face de moi avec cet air d'ange déchu est toute la confirmation dont j'avais besoin. Elle n'en est peut être pas encore aux fioles dorées et aux seringues mais je l'ai perdu.

Et ça fait mal.

Elle s'approche langoureusement de moi et je sens mes yeux bruler à cause des larmes qui menacent de me submerger à tout moment quand elle approche son visage de mon oreille et parle avec cette cruauté si familière.

-Quoi ? James n'est pas un assez bon coup pour toi ?

Je dois lutter pour empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de mes lèvres, parce que le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle est totalement sobre là. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'être enivré pour vouloir me faire souffrir.

Je la repousse et elle a cet éternel sourire arrogant, ça me ramène à il y a tellement d'années en arrière, à tellement de conversations insipides. Et je me demande si elle m'a aimée durant tout ce temps.

Est-ce que c'est ça ? La raison pour laquelle elle aime autant me blesser ?

Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir, elle ne peut pas juste me dire qu'elle m'aime et espérer que ça réglerait tout, que je la croirais sur parole après toutes ces années. J'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin d'explications parce que je n'ai peut être pas l'ambition d'avoir une grande histoire d'amour comme celle de mes mères mais s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est que tu n'es pas censé blesser les personnes que tu aimes.

-Est-ce que ça va toujours être comme ça entre nous ? Je te fais souffrir alors tu me fais souffrir ?

Elle détourne son regard, et je peux voir que ses yeux sont plus brillants et sa voix est plus aigüe qu'elle ne l'est habituellement.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui as commencé, à toi de me le dire.

C'est un argument tellement enfantin que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire sortir un éclat de rire.

-On n'a plus six ans, Casey. On n'est pas en train de parler d'une poupée là.

Je peux la voir déglutir et c'est si étrange être capable de lire ses émotions quand elle est usuellement si mystérieuse. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que c'est une de nos dernières occasions d'être honnête l'une avec l'autre.

-Non, tu as raison, cette fois ci c'est mon cœur que tu as brisé.

Je suis incapable de soutenir l'intensité de son regard alors je fixe le sol. Un mois sans lui parler, j'avais presque oublié à quel point c'est dur de l'entendre dire la vérité.

-Tu sais pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Elle fausse un rire et ça fait presque aussi mal que quand elle le fait intentionnellement et peut être que je suis d'accord avec elle pour une fois, peut être que je mérite ce qu'elle me fait subir si je suis capable de lui infliger tant de douleur sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Parce que tu as besoin de vivre ta fantaisie de prince charmant ?

Je secoue la tête, parce que ce n'est pas ça, James, autant que je l'aime, autant que j'aime toutes les choses matérielles qu'il m'apporte, il n'est qu'une excuse. Et ma voix se brise quand je lui donne la vraie raison.

-Non, parce que toi et moi, on n'est pas faite pour le bonheur. Tout ce qu'on sait faire c'est se causer de la peine. C'est comme si on était programmé pour s'entre détruire peu importe les sentiments qu'on puisse éprouver.

Quand je relève les yeux, les siens sont fermés, mais ça n'évite pas les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Et elle parle avec cette voix à moitié cassée, celle qu'elle a quand elle essaie de ne pas pleurer.

-Et alors ? Ca veut dire qu'on ne doit même pas essayer ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sort, parce que quoi que je puisse dire ce ne sera pas ce qu'elle veut entendre et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter la culpabilité si c'est mes mots qui la font se briser. Alors j'essaie juste de la raisonner, de prouver avec des arguments logiques que j'ai raison en espérant que si elle comprend mon point de vue ça ne la blessera pas autant.

-Qu'est-ce que diraient les gents ? Toi et moi, la fille d'une junkie avec la fille d'un couple lesbien, t'imagines le scandale ? Et avec notre passé tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait l'air crédible ?

Elle grimace aux mots que j'emploie, au moins ça veut dire qu'elle les entend, ça veut dire qu'elle comprend mes raisons, qu'elle me comprend. Et quand elle proteste je sais que c'est plus parce qu'elle a besoin de tout tenter que parce qu'elle essaye de me faire changer d'avis.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Mais pas moi.

Et elle le sait, elle l'a toujours su. Isabel est peut être ma meilleure amie, et James le garçon à qui j'ai consacré la plus grande partie de ma vie, mais Casey est la seule personne capable de me percer à jour, de voir à travers chacun de mes mensonges et c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle m'a toujours autant frustrée, parce que je ne peux rien lui cacher.

Je traverse les quelques pas qui nous séparent et passe mes bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte. Elle réagit immédiatement en encerclant ma taille de ses bras et serre au point où j'ai presque du mal à respirer mais ça m'est égal parce qu'elle a besoin de ça, d'être proche de moi, et pour être honnête j'en ai aussi besoin qu'elle.

Je sens ses lèvres contre ma peau quand elle parle et sa voix est tellement vulnérable comme une enfant de six ans essayant de convaincre son père de ne pas aller au travail aujourd'hui, de le convaincre de rester.

-Je t'aime.

Et je ferme les yeux, respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de cerise dans ses cheveux, sentant la douceur de sa peau au bout de mes doigts, mémorisant ces détails que je ne suis probablement pas capable d'oublier de toute manière. Et je réponds comme elle le fait d'habitude à chaque fois que je déclare la détester.

-Je sais.

On reste enlacé pendant ce qui me semble être des heures et peu importe la vraie durée, ce ne sera sûrement jamais assez, parce que je sais que quand je la lâcherai mon monde va s'écrouler.

x

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à arriver chez Isabel, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour sortir du château étant donné que ma vision est floue et que je suis incapable de voir plus loin que deux mètres devant moi. J'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose avant de totalement craquer. Juste quelques minutes de plus à tenir.

Je vais directement dans l'arrière boutique et être à l'abri des regards est tout ce qu'il me faut pour enfin me laisser aller. Les larmes qui me brulent les yeux depuis des heures tombent enfin et je fais sortir le sanglot que je retiens depuis que j'ai quitté Casey. Mes jambes sont soudain trop faibles et je me demande distraitement comme j'ai réussi à marcher jusqu'ici quand la seule chose que je trouve à faire à présent c'est m'effondrer.

Je suis tellement pathétique que je n'arrive même pas à tomber sur le canapé et finis par terre et je pleure. Je pleure sans retenu aucune et sans me soucier de ma dignité ou que mon maquillage va être totalement ruiné et que j'ai probablement déjà grillé mes collants et que mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens. Je pleure comme j'ai envi de pleurer depuis deux mois.

J'entends à peine Isabel ouvrir la porte, je ne remarque sa présence que quand elle me prend dans ses bras, que ma tête est sur son épaule et que je suis en train de ruiner son chemiser.

-Hey, chut, ça va aller, t'en fais pas, quoi qu'il ait fait ça va s'arranger.

Le fait qu'elle présume directement que c'est James qui m'a mis dans un tel état rend cette situation encore pire. Alors dès que j'arrive à respirer entre mes sanglots je sors ce qui se rapproche le plus de mots.

-Ce n'est pas James… c'est Casey.

Et d'un coup j'ai l'impression que me taire, garder le secret ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus va me rendre dingue alors je lui dis tout, absolument tout, même les détails les plus sordides de notre liaison. Et elle écoute, comme elle le fait toujours quand c'est important, sans interrompre et sans juger.

Quand je finis ma gorge est en feu et je me sens complètement déshydratée mais je n'ai plus l'impression d'étouffer.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je regarde Isabel dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à tout lui dévoiler, et j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard maintenant qu'elle sait mais je me force.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est fini. Maintenant je vais juste me concentrer sur James et tout ira bien… c'est mieux comme ça, pour tout le monde.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et si elle n'est pas du genre à juger les gens je sais qu'elle n'a aucun problème à leur donner son opinion quand elle pense qu'ils sont en train de commettre une erreur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mieux. Casey est en train de partir en vrille encore une fois et tu es malheureuse en restant avec James. Alors dis-moi la vérité Leigh, de quoi as tu peur ?

J'avale douloureusement, ma gorge toujours brulante et baisse les yeux, je n'aime pas avouer avoir peur, ou faire des erreurs, ou être faible, et je sais qu'elle ne comprendra jamais ma façon de voir les choses, personne ne comprend de toute manière, personne à part Casey.

-Si on essayait, je veux dire qu'on essayait vraiment, Casey et moi, elle finirait par me brisait le cœur, qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'est ce qu'elle fait.

-Alors tu brises le sien en premier ?

Je soupire, parce que je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Pour tout dire il y a des moments où moi non plus je ne comprends pas mes raisonnements.

-Oui…Non, enfin, c'est compliqué ! Il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi la partie où c'est une fille et que je ne suis pas gay, et le fait que tout le monde pense encore qu'on se déteste, et que je suis avec James maintenant et que Casey se tourne vers la drogue ou l'alcool dès que quelque chose devient trop dur pour elle. Et…

Isabel me regarde dubitative.

-On sait toutes les deux que tu n'as jamais vraiment détesté Casey, et pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu as deux mères, je ne pensais pas que la partie gay posait un problème.

Je roule des yeux parce que là vraiment ce n'est pas ce qui devrait être le plus dur à comprendre.

-Ca rend les choses pires. Est-ce que t'imagines les rumeurs que ça causerait ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'Alexia.

Elle semble méditer la question quelques instants et fini par hocher la tête.

-Très bien, point accordé, et quelle est la dernière partie ?

J'allais lui demander de quelle dernière partie elle parle mais le regard qu'elle me lance me fait comprendre que si je veux son soutien j'ai intérêt à lui révéler toutes les données. Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge quelques secondes, et je fonds presque en larmes à nouveau avant de réussir à les faire sortir.

-Je… je ne suis pas assez forte.

-Forte pour quoi ?

Sa voix est douce et je sais qu'elle connait déjà la réponse, elle veut juste me l'entendre dire, et je la hais un peu pour ça.

-Pour elle. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne sur qui elle peut s'appuyer, c'est ma faute si elle est comme ça en premier lieu et je suis incapable de stopper les dégâts tout ce que je fais c'est en infliger plus !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as tout racontée, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquisse, parce que c'est la vérité après tout. Et je lui demande enfin ce pourquoi je suis venu originellement.

-Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plait.

* * *

Voilà!

Prochain chapitre Rose et par conséquent vous aurez droit à un peu plus de détail sur sa relation avec Alex !


	40. Rose 8

Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Et par ça je veux dire que j'ai enfin fini de passer mes partiels ! Encore désolée du délais et merci à vous tous pour votre patience à toute épreuve et vos encouragements, vous êtes géniaux ! Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous laisser patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Point de vue de Rose Weasley :

-Hey ! Prends soin de ça ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça a été difficile !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à l'indignation d'Alex. Mais je retire tout de même ma main de mes cheveux. Elle a quand même passé près d'une heure pour les faire ressembler à quelque chose.

Des boucles anglaises cadrent mon visage à la perfection, je dois avouer qu'elle est douée, même des coiffeurs professionnels ne peuvent pas faire mieux. Et encore un choix de carrière glamour ouvert à Alexia !

Cette fille est talentueuse dans quasiment tous les domaines touchant à la mode, c'est effrayant ! Et rageant aussi.

Elle me tape quand je fais un geste pour toucher mes cheveux à nouveau, et je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

-Arrête de les toucher tu vas ruiner mon travail.

Je roule des yeux cette fois ci.

Cela commence à devenir une chose habituelle. Cette ambiance légère entre nous, tellement différente des tragédies qui nous entourent, c'est pour ça que passer du temps avec Alex me fait du bien. Aucune attente, aucune obligation, aucune pression. C'est comme avoir sa bulle personnelle.

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées, m'attirant ainsi un regard désapprobateur, mais elle se retient de faire un commentaire et reporte son attention sur les potions capillaires qu'elle range dans sa pochette. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi désordonné, elle sait comment être organisée quand il s'agit de produit de beauté.

Je me lève et me tiens face à elle un peu nerveuse et bizarrement vulnérable dans un tel accoutrement. C'est étrange d'être toute pomponnée sans raison particulière.

-Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Alex relève la tête au son de ma voix et je suppose que l'expression sur son visage est une réponse assez satisfaisante, mais l'entendre le dire avec cette voix quelques décibels plus basse que normal, est encore plus plaisant.

-Tu es… magnifique.

Je baisse les yeux et rougit un peu, j'essai encore de m'habituer à l'idée qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de bizarre ou de dérangeant mais quand on se trouve dans ce genre de situation, quand elle me regarde de cette façon, comme si elle voudrait détourner le regard mais en était incapable, tout me revient en mémoire et je ressens un mélange malsain de culpabilité et de fierté.

Je finis par m'éclaircir la gorge pour dissiper cette tension familière entre nous et demande enfin ce que je meurs d'envie de savoir depuis qu'elle est rentrée dans ma chambre avec tout ces produits esthétiques et m'a transformé en poupée grandeur nature.

-Alors ? Où va-t-on ?

Un sourire malicieux se forme sur ses lèvres et je regrette presque d'avoir posé la question quand à la place de répondre elle sort un foulard de son sac de manière théâtrale et son sourire, fossettes et tout, s'élargit au maximum.

-Tu as confiance en moi ?

J'avale difficilement à la question. Est-ce que j'ai confiance en elle ?

Mes yeux voyagent successivement du foulard à son visage, et j'essai d'imaginer tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles selon ma réponse mais à mon grand étonnement, je n'en trouve aucun. Parce qu'instinctivement je sais qu'Alexia ne laisserait rien m'arriver.

Donc mes yeux se fixent sur les siens, et je réponds d'un ton définitif.

-Oui.

Son sourire se fait plus doux que prédateur et elle contourne le lit jusqu'à présent entre nous pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle met sa main sur mon bras et après un gentil serrement me fait me retourner.

Elle passe le foulard sur mes yeux, et l'attache avec une extrême délicatesse, très probablement pour ne pas ruiner ma coiffure.

Une fois cela fait, elle me retourne à nouveau pour que je lui fasse face.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

Je fais signe que non tout simplement parce que c'est la vérité, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des foulards aussi épais. La seule chose que je peux distinguer c'est son parfum et ce n'est pas vraiment une chose pour laquelle j'ai besoin de mes yeux.

Ses mains redescendent lentement sur mes épaules et ensuite le long de mes bras pour finalement arriver à mes mains qu'elle prend dans les siennes.

Et même si tout ce qu'il y a dans mon champ de vision c'est le vert de son foulard, je sais qu'elle me fixe avec ce regard si particulier, je le sens. Et ce sentiment troublant mais de plus en plus familier envahit ma poitrine, j'avale difficilement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais m'arrête au dernier moment, réalisant que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que j'avais l'intention de dire.

-Aller, Rosie, il est temps.

Elle lâche une de mes mains et je serre celle qu'elle tient toujours plus fort avant même de m'en rendre compte, lui demandant inconsciemment de ne pas me laisser.

En réponse elle me tire vers l'avant, m'obligeant à faire un pas, et je sens sa main libre au bas de mon dos, elle me guide à travers la pièce dans un premier temps, puis à travers le château puis... probablement quelque part dans le parc.

Après un moment on s'arrête enfin et elle enlève délicatement le bandeau improvisé de mes yeux. Et une fois que je me suis fait à… en fait il fait quasiment aussi noir sans le foulard qu'avec, vu qu'il fait nuit, mais j'y vois assez pour reconnaître le terrain de Quiddich. On est en plein milieu du terrain de Quiddich et par Merlin ! C'est énorme !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Tu sais que je n'ai absolument aucun talent sportif, n'est ce pas ?

Elle rit un peu mais se contente de secouer la tête à place de répondre à mes interrogations, elle va chercher quelque chose dans le cabanon qui contient les équipements et je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle n'est pas censée avoir la clef du cabanon, mais je vais éviter de demander comment elle se l'est procurée. L'ignorance fait le bonheur, c'est le proverbe, non ?

Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de mécanisme qui permet d'éclairer le stade à l'intérieur parce que le terrain s'illumine et peu de temps après elle sort de la cabane trainant un coffre derrière elle. Et répond finalement à ma question.

-On est ici pour t'apprendre à relâcher la pression !

Je fronce les sourcils à sa réponse, je sais parfaitement comment relâcher la pression ! Merci bien ! Et attends une seconde…

-Et le relooking et le foulard c'était pour quoi ?

Un sourire satisfait apparait sur ses lèvres et je lève les yeux au ciel avant même qu'elle réponde.

-Oh ça ? C'était juste pour le fun, avoue que c'était hilarant !

Je frappe son épaule juste pour me venger de la demi-douzaine d'objets avec lesquels je suis rentrée en collision pour sa petite blague, et je suis presque vexée quand elle ne montre aucun signe de douleur et se contente de souffler.

-Va vraiment falloir qu'on retravaille ton sens de l'humour.

Je secoue la tête, dépitée, mais honnêtement c'est plus pour le show que parce que je suis véritablement ennuyée. J'aime qu'elle soit aussi spontanée, qu'elle me fasse faire toutes ces choses qui ne me viendraient jamais à l'esprit.

-Tiens.

Elle me tend une batte et je me contente de fixer l'objet parce que, ok, j'aime son côté spontané mais je suis toujours moi, et si elle me passe un batte de Quiddich dans l'ordre logique des choses ça implique un cognard et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre d'apprécier cette partie du plan.

Elle hausse un sourcil, et je connais cette expression, c'est la même qu'elle faisait quand je lui disais de faire ses devoirs ! Je mords ma langue pour éviter une remarque désagréable de quitter mes lèvres, et me saisis de la batte plus brusquement que nécessaire.

J'oublie presque que je suis agacée quand elle sourit.

Elle s'accroupit près du coffre et je peux entendre le cognard grogner, c'est flippant ! Elle place les mains sur le harnais qui le retient et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment sur le point de la laisser faire ! On brise au moins une demi-douzaine de règles là ! Non respect du couvre feu, utilisation du matériel scolaire sans autorisation, mise en danger avec des propriétés scolaires…

Oh Merlin ! Si ma mère me voyait… elle me tuerait, aucun doute, ou pire encore, elle m'expulserait !

Je suis totalement sur le point de me dégonfler quand Alexia regarde vers moi, une expression rassurante sur son jolie visage, et à cet instant je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, j'ai confiance en elle. Alors je hoche la tête.

Elle relâche le cognard, il s'envole dans les airs avant même que j'ai le temps de réaliser qu'il avait quitté son socle. Alex vient alors se placer à côté de moi et modifie ma position, son regard fixé sur le ciel, essayant d'apercevoir cette satané balle magique. Quand le cognard revient vers nous à grande vitesse, elle s'écarte à peine et me donne enfin son précieux conseil.

-Ok alors laisse toi aller, ne réfléchie pas, juste, frappe.

Et c'est ce que je fais !

C'est la première fois que je tiens une batte dans les mains, et un cognard énervé me fonce dessus et je suis ultra nerveuse mais j'obéis, je fais le vide dans mon esprit et quand la balle arrive assez près je frappe, de toutes mes forces, sans faire attention à la technique ou à la bonne façon de tenir la batte ou à la direction dans laquelle je l'envoi.

Et ça fait du bien !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir envoyé valser toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines, en fait, de toute cette année.

Et je rie, je rie parce que ça fait tellement de bien ! Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi libre ! Je suis… heureuse. Sincèrement et complètement heureuse.

Et c'est grâce à elle.

Une fois mon fou rire passé je m'aperçois qu'elle me fixe un de ses sourires à couper le souffle aux lèvres, et je lui sourie en retour.

-Jolie coup championne !

Je rie encore à son commentaire, et j'ai probablement l'air d'une idiote à glousser sans aucune raison mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Je suis extatique.

Elle rattrape le cognard avant même que je me rende compte qu'il revenait. Wow, le Quiddich serait un jeu vraiment trop dangereux pour moi.

Je l'observe un moment pendant qu'elle range l'équipement de manière experte, et celui qui a dit qu'il fallait être une brute épaisse pour savoir gérer les cognards n'a jamais vu Alexia faire. Même ça elle arrive à le faire paraître gracieux.

Je reste hypnotisée par ses moindres gestes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'est pas un comportement super normal et détourne le regard, mais du coup je commence à m'ennuyer et au bout d'un moment à balancer mes bras dans le vide je brise le silence confortable entre nous.

-Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

Elle relève la tête au son de ma voix, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux et hausse un sourcil à ma question.

-Qu'est ce que t'as envi de faire, Rosie ?

J'incline la tête sur le côté prise de cours, parce que je ne croyais pas avoir le choix, je pensais qu'elle avait planifié toute une nuit d'activités déjantées qui briseraient à peu près tous les articles principaux du règlement intérieur, c'est un peu son truc.

-Quoi ? Pas de plan ?

Elle s'approche de moi avec son sourire malicieux et je suis tellement distraite qu'elle me fait tomber par terre avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me retrouve étalée en plein milieu de la pelouse du stade de Quiddich, le souffle coupé par la chute ou peut être juste parce qu'elle est au dessus de moi mais quelque soit la raison, je suis incapable de protester.

Elle me fixe un moment, ses cheveux tombant comme une sorte de voile laissant à peine filtrer l'éclairage mais je peux sentir son regard parcourir chaque centimètre de mon visage, et tout à coup, j'ai juste ce soudain désir de la voir faire, de voir ses yeux. Alors je monte ma main et passe mes doigts entre ses mèches pour les écarter et laisser la lumière éclairer ses traits parfaits.

Mais j'effleure sa joue et ça a dû suffire à briser le charme parce qu'elle se laisser tomber brusquement à mes côtés, son épaule collée à la mienne, et réponds enfin à ma question, paraissant un peu essoufflée.

-Pas de plan.

Si son manque d'organisation aurait suffit à provoquer une crise de panique il y a trois mois maintenant je commence à apprécier son fameux esprit d'improvisation, c'est rafraichissant… Et de toute manière, mon esprit est tellement embrumé par ce qu'il vient de se passer que je ne suis pas sûre d'être totalement capable d'analyser ses paroles.

Les lumières s'éteignent automatiquement avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit et une fois que j'arrive à me concentrer je me rends compte que plus rien ne dissimule le ciel étoilé. Et wow, c'est carrément mieux qu'un cours d'astronomie.

-Je ne savais pas que regarder les étoiles était ton truc.

Elle rit et je sais que je viens de dire un truc stupide ou alors elle est juste dans un état second vu l'intonation lointaine de sa voix.

-Ca ne l'est pas, mais j'ai pensé que c'était assez niais pour être le tien, et puis tu dois avouer que c'est une nette amélioration des plumes qui flottent.

-Indiscutablement.

On reste silencieuse à profiter de la vu un long moment, et je me demande comment c'est arrivé. Comment on est passées de deux filles qui ne peuvent pas se supporter plus de cinq minutes à être quasiment meilleures amies en l'espace de quoi ? Six mois ? C'est la première fois que j'ai ce type de relation avec quelqu'un et pour être honnête je vois mal avec qui d'autre je pourrais avoir une telle complicité. Ok, je suis proche de Lily mais avec Alex c'est complètement différent, c'est…

-Tu penses trop.

Je tourne la tête au son de sa voix, son visage est toujours orienté vers le ciel mais elle a les yeux fermés et elle a l'air tellement paisible que j'oublie presque son commentaire, presque étant le mot clef.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Elle fait sortir un soupir et je fronce les sourcils mais tout ce qu'elle dit c'est :

-Tu vas finir par avoir des rides si tu continues comme ça.

Je passe deux doigts sur le pont entre mes yeux pour lisser des plis imaginaires, et je m'apprête à répliquer, étrangement dérangée par sa réponse, c'est comme s'il y avait un poids sur ma poitrine m'empêchant de respirer correctement, parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond derrière ce commentaire innocent, et je n'aime pas ce sentiment, mais avant que je ne puisse formuler mes pensées une autre voix se fait entendre, et pas une que j'apprécie.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!

Justin Finch Fletchley est loin d'être le pire concierge qu'on puisse avoir si j'en crois les histoires de mes parents à propos d'un certain Rusard mais se faire prendre par le concierge après le couvre feu dans un endroit non autorisé aux élèves est une assez mauvaise situation pour le mettre sur la liste de personne que je préférerais ne jamais croiser.

La raison principale pour cela étant que la première chose qu'il dit quand il nous voit c'est :

-Suivez moi jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

Je ne sais même pas à quel moment on s'est relevé ou quand l'étincelle de sa baguette a commencé à devenir trop douloureuse pour que je sois obligée de détourner le regard, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié comment respirer, le poids imaginaire dans ma poitrine d'il y a cinq minutes devenant quelque chose de bien concret et douloureux.

Mon esprit fonctionne à cent à l'heure imaginant toutes les remarques que fera ma mère, à quel point elle sera déçue. Et soudain je me rends compte qu'elle conclura forcement qu'Alexia est coupable, et qu'est ce qu'elle fera après ? Est-ce que ça lui suffira à la renvoyer si elle croit qu'Alex est en train d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi ? Autant de questions auxquelles j'imagine les pires réponses et je suis vaguement consciente que je suis en train de faire une attaque de panique mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir assez clairement pour avoir la présence d'esprit de me calmer.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon avant-bras. Alex ne me regarde pas, elle parle au concierge, son ton assuré, trouvant des excuses aussi farfelues les unes que les autres alors qu'elle sait éperdument qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il nous laisse nous en tirer. Mais elle fait ça pour détourner son attention de mon état et savoir ça en plus de son contact réconfortant suffit à me rassurer un minimum, quoi qu'il arrive je ne suis pas toute seule, elle est là, avec moi.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de la directrice reste flou dans ma mémoire mais je sais qu'Alexia a tenu ma main tout le long, la lâchant seulement quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre.

Ma mère est dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminé et ce n'est même pas surprenant qu'elle soit encore en train de travailler à une heure aussi tardive, elle est accro au boulot.

Elle relève la tête de ses notes uniquement quand Flin Fletcher s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence, mais une fois qu'elle voit qui est avec lui, son attention nous est totalement dédiée, même lorsqu'il lui explique la situation son regard ne me quitte jamais à part quand elle lance un regard noir à Alexia.

Au bout d'un cours moment elle interrompt le concierge, et au ton de sa voix je sais qu'elle est en colère. C'est l'intonation qu'elle utilise quand Hugo se comporte comme un abruti en public et qu'elle veut lui dire d'arrêter immédiatement mais ne le peut pas parce qu'il y a trop de monde autour.

-Très bien Justin, je vais m'en occuper, tu peux disposer.

Il part et ma mère va s'assoir derrière son bureau, elle nous fait signe de nous installer, essayant d'adopter une posture professionnelle, mais ses épaules sont tendues et sa main est trop crisper sur son stylo pour que ça ait l'air totalement naturel.

Dire que tout est silencieux serait un euphémisme. Je peux presque entendre les battements de mon cœur. Ce que je suis certaine d'entendre par contre c'est Alexia tapoter ses doigts impatiemment contre sa cuisse et je ferme les yeux en priant qu'elle ne fasse pas ce que je sais qu'elle va faire.

-Alors ?

Ca aurait été trop beau !

C'est le déclencheur de ce qui est sûr d'être l'un des pires moments de ma vie.

Ma mère fusille Alex du regard, et a vraisemblablement décidé de m'ignorer avant de prendre la parole de manière trop sèche pour qu'il y ait la moindre chance que cette entrevue se passe bien.

-Alors, avez-vous une explication à me fournir, Miss Parkinson ?

J'avale difficilement, c'est dans des instants comme ça que je déteste à quel point Alex est imprévisible.

Je retiens mon souffle, anticipant le pire mais à ma grande surprise elle reste calme et respectueuse, sans aucune once d'insolence.

-On est seulement allé se promener.

Ma mère lui lance ce regard que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle a déjà prit sa décision. Probablement dès qu'on a franchit la porte.

-Sur le terrain de Quiddich ? Après le couvre feu ? Arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais vu le nombre de retenu que vous avez eu pour vous être « promenée » après le couvre feu, vous savez très bien que c'est interdit par le règlement.

Et Alex commence à paniquer, je ne pense que ma mère s'en aperçoive, je ne pense pas que quiconque ne connaissant pas Alexia intimement puisse distinguer la manière dont ses poings se serrent sur le bord de la chaise, ou le tremblement subtil de sa gorge preuve qu'elle essai de garder une respiration régulière. Parce qu'elle a comprit. Et elle cherche une solution, une réponse idéale, un mensonge, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sauver d'une expulsion définitive.

Mais à ce point il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose à faire.

-C'est ma faute. C'était…

Ma voix se bloque quand le regard pesant de ma mère est posé sur moi pour la première fois depuis qu''elle a prit la parole mais j'inspire profondément et reprends, prétendant que mon cœur n'est pas en train de marteler ma poitrine. J'essai d'avoir l'air calme, ignorant l'expression choquée d'Alexia et je parle clairement, articulant chaque syllabe pour qu'elle sache que je suis sérieuse.

-C'était mon idée, Alexia n'y est pour rien.

Elle sait que je mens, on le sait toutes. Mais c'est plus qu'un mensonge, c'est déclarer quel camp j'ai choisi. Et je ne sais pas laquelle de nous est la plus choquée par ma décision. Probablement Alex vu la difficulté qu'elle a à s'exprimer après.

-Rosie…

Je serre sa main pour l'empêcher de protester. Et me retourne vers ma mère, ses yeux sont fixés sur nos mains et je peux la voir se tendre, sa voix reflète sa posture quand elle prend la parole, mais cette fois elle laisse tomber les formalités.

-Très bien, si c'est comme ça, Alexia tu peux partir, tu es en retenus Mercredi prochain et tous les Mercredis après ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Elle hoche la tête, acceptant la sentence sans aucune protestation mais hésite à se lever son regard toujours fixé sur moi, je lui sourie de manière rassurante et fait un signe de tête vers la porte pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bon, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, tout ira bien.

C'est le second mensonge que je dis ce soir.

Tout part en vrille après le départ d'Alex, probablement parce que mon courage part avec elle.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues, Rose ?

Je garde la tête basse parce que je suis incapable de la regarder dans les yeux et lui répondre en même temps.

-Papa et toi m'avez appris que l'amitié est ce qu'il y a de plus important, je ne fais que suivre vos enseignements.

Elle souffle et se passe les doigts sur ses tempes, et après toute une enfance avec elle, je sais que c'est le signe qu'elle essai de comprendre mais que ce n'est pas une logique qu'elle arrive à concevoir. Par exemple, c'est le genre de chose qu'elle fait quand elle parle à Luna de ses nouvelles théories.

-Je pensais que ton père et moi t'avions aussi appris à mieux choisir tes amies.

Je relève la tête à ce commentaire, et réplique sans comprendre entièrement pourquoi cette remarque me met tellement en colère.

-Tu ne la connais même pas !

Parce que c'est la vérité, elle juge Alexia d'après son bulletin scolaire et sa réputation, je doute qu'elle ait essayé de vraiment s'intéresser à elle, elle se laisse biaisée par une rivalité datant de vingt ans et je trouve ça complètement injuste !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Je secoue la tête parce que je ne veux pas écouter ses arguments, ce que ma mère appelle une mauvaise influence, Alexia l'appelle vivre et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le choix, elle ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, je suis maîtresse de mes propres décisions. Mais elle continue.

-Tes notes commencent à baisser, tu es moins concentrée en classe, tu transgresses le règlement !

Alors là c'est le comble de l'ironie.

-C'est injuste ! Tu faisais la même chose à mon âge !

-Ce n'est pas comparable, les circonstances étaient loin d'être les mêmes.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais, vous sauviez le monde ! Désolé d'avoir une vie normale!

-Rose, ça suffit.

Son ton est ferme, et je me tais, la force de l'habitude sûrement. Et c'est maintenant que le silence sonne dans mes oreilles que je me rends compte que j'avais haussé la voix. Merlin, quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.

-Je…

Je respire profondément tentant de me calmer, et reprends d'une manière plus neutre.

-Je vais rentrer si on a terminé, j'ai… des exams à réviser demain.

Elle me fixe un long moment et durant un instant je pense qu'elle va me retenir mais elle fini par hocher la tête et je sors du bureau aussi vite que je le peux sans courir. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici.

Quand je rentre enfin dans mes appartements je suis émotionnellement drainée et je ne peux m'empêcher de constater amèrement que de plus en plus de discussion avec ma mère on ce résultat final. Merlin c'est si déprimant ! On avait l'habitude de se comprendre, je veux dire, j'ai toujours été plus proche de mon père mais ma relation avec ma mère était bien aussi, alors que maintenant… maintenant c'est comme si on parlait un différent langage.

Je soupire, rien ne sert de penser à ça à présent, j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et sursaute presque en me rendant compte que quelqu'un d'autre est déjà là.

Alex m'a attendu.

Ou elle a essayé de toute façon, et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage en voyant qu'elle s'est endormi sur son côté du lit, enfin, pas son côté du lit parce qu'après tout c'est mon lit à moi et ce serait ridicule de penser qu'elle a un côté à elle mais elle se trouve à gauche comme la dernière fois, et comme toutes les fois où elle a été allongé dans mon lit, pas qu'il y en ait eu tant que ça mais… Merlin, je ferais mieux de la fermer tout de suite.

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées inutiles et enfile quelque chose de plus confortable avant de me glisser dans le lit à côté d'elle en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

-Rosie ?

Raté apparemment.

Elle se passe une main sur le visage pour essayer de s'éveiller mais ça n'a pas l'air très efficace si je me fie à ses yeux à peine entrouverts et à la façon dont elle est incapable de soulever la tête de l'oreiller. Malgré ça elle fait l'effort d'engager la conversation. Elle est adorable.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je soupire à nouveau et elle doit sentir mon épuisement parce qu'elle se rapproche assez pour m'étreindre de côté, elle pose sa tête sur mon oreiller juste à côté de la mienne et passe son bras en travers de mon ventre. Je n'ai jamais été une personne très tactile mais je dois avouer que cette forme de réconfort physique est très appréciée étant donné la situation.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, là tout de suite.

Je la sens hocher la tête, assoupie, et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle va laisser tomber le sujet et se rendormir lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, sa voix quelques décibels plus bas et ses syllabes à moitié mâchés à cause du sommeil.

Elle parle de trucs totalement aléatoires, comme des plus récents ragots dans la presse à scandale, de ses plans avec Max demain, ou de la météo. Des choses sans aucun rapport avec les événements désastreux de cette soirée et je ne comprends ce qu'elle fait que quand je suis dans cet état second juste avant de m'assoupir au son apaisant de sa voix.

Le lendemain matin je suis étrangement désorientée et peut être même un peu déçue quand je me réveille seule, les draps à mes côtés déjà froids.

Je secoue la tête et passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me sortir de cet état à demi comateux et trouver la force de me lever.

Quand c'est fait et que je suis à peu près présentable je sors dans le salon pour voir Lily déjà assise sur le canapé une demi douzaine de magazines éparpillés autour d'elle. Et je comprends mieux son soudain intérêt dans la presse écrite quand je vois une photo animée d'elle et son père dans l'un d'entre eux.

Et bien, ces vautours n'ont pas perdu de temps !

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et serre son avant bras dans un geste de réconfort.

-Hey, ça va ? Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?

Elle me donne un sourire, faible mais c'est quand même un sourire donc ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que ce que je pensais.

-Ils n'ont rien de vraiment concret seulement des suppositions bidons, heureusement vu que Thalia ne l'a pas encore dit à son père, mais ils savent que quelque chose s'est passé, et…

Elle avale difficilement et c'est assez pour m'inquiéter.

-Et ?

-T'imagines ? Même les journaux ont remarqué que mon père ne veut plus me parler !

Oh.

Apparemment notre famille est sérieusement dysfonctionnelle ces derniers temps, Lily et son père, moi et ma mère, il ne manquerait plus qu'Hugo fasse encore un truc stupide comme faire exploser la maison par exemple et on sera bon pour une thérapie familiale.

Mais je m'éloigne.

-Je croyais que ton père l'acceptait, ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

Elle place son visage dans ses mains et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle se retient de crier. Quand elle ressurgit et répond à ma question, sa voix est fatiguée reflétant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Il accepte ma relation avec Thalia, plus ou moins en tout cas, ce qu'il a du mal à digérer c'est que… je lui ai menti.

J'entends ses remords dans les tremblements de sa voix, et je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle imagine toutes les occasions de tout lui dire qu'elle a raté, toutes ces opportunités gâchées parce qu'elle avait trop peur…

Peur de quoi ?

-Mais assez parlé de ça, j'ai vu Parkinson sortir de ta chambre il y a genre une heure. Tu sais, vas vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a entre vous ça commence à m'embrouiller.

Mon cœur rate un battement à la question, mais je l'ignore, je me contente de rouler des yeux, parce que vraiment ça commence à devenir ridicule son besoin de vouloir tout compliquer. Alexia est la seule part de ma vie au sujet de laquelle je n'ai pas besoin de m'angoisser et j'aimerais la garder comme ça.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, on est amie, c'est tout.

Elle hausse un sourcil, dubitative.

-Juste amie ?

Pitié ! Elle ne va pas remettre ça ! Voyant que je m'apprête à répliquer elle s'explique.

- Excuse-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand j'insinue ce genre de chose mais c'est juste… étrange. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant, jamais !

Je suis un peu prise de cours par son allégation, mais elle a raison, en y réfléchissant, depuis que je traine avec Alex je fais beaucoup de choses auxquelles je n'osais même pas penser, comme la nuit dernière l'a prouvé. Mais c'est justement ce qui la rend aussi différente, avec elle je n'ai pas besoin de penser.

-Je… je ne sais pas, Alex est juste… je…

Je soupire, agacée. Pour ce qui doit être la première fois de ma vie les mots me manquent, je suis incapable de décrire ce qu'Alex représente pour moi. On est amie, ok, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Lily ou Erin. Et jusqu'à présent mon incapacité à décrire notre relation ne me posait aucune problème mais il a fallu que Lily demande et soudainement me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'y penser commence à me faire paniquer alors je parle. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je suis en train de dire, mais je parle.

-Quand je suis avec elle je peux juste être moi-même, tu vois ? Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ou avoir peur d'être jugée ou je ne sais quoi. Alex me fait me sentir… libre. Et je… je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de ça.

Lily me regarde étrangement et le fait que je sois disproportionnellement émotive sur un sujet qui n'est pas censé autant m'importer y est probablement pour quelque chose, mais pour une fois je ne m'en soucie pas. Dire ce que je pense sans avoir besoin de me filtrer, de choisir mes mots ça fait tellement de bien !

Et peut être qu'elle a raison, Alex a probablement déteint sur moi, mais au final, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si mauvaise chose que ça.

Avant que l'une de nous puisse ajouter quelque chose la porte s'ouvre et Thalia la traverse, mais à la surprise générale elle n'est pas toute seule. Erin est avec elle et le fait qu'elle ait l'air au bord des larmes rend la situation encore plus étrange et maladroite. Thalia nous éclaircit quand elle voit qu'aucune de nous ne s'apprête à réagir.

-Je l'ai trouvé dehors.

Je fini par sortir de ma stupeur voyant que notre manque d'activité commence à effrayer Erin. Est-ce que c'est trop tôt pour que ses hormones commencent à la rendre ultra-émotive? Je prends la parole prudemment par peur de découvrir la réponse si j'emploi le mauvais mot.

-Hey, viens t'asseoir, je t'en pris. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'installe à côté de moi sur le sofa, mais quand elle ouvre la bouche pour nous donner une explication tout ce qu'il en sort c'est un sanglot.

Merlin, qu'est ce que David a encore fait ?!

Après d'innombrables minutes, où Lily et moi essayons de l'apaiser pendant que Thalia est allée lui chercher un verre d'eau, Erin finit enfin par parler plus ou moins intelligiblement.

-Ils… ils sont allés chercher Max dans la forêt interdite et ne sont toujours pas rentrés et… et je ne savais pas qui prévenir.

Ses sanglots reprennent et cette fois ci on est trop occupées à essayer de saisir le sens de ses paroles pour la consoler.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et plus je me concentre plus il s'intensifie.

Ma gorge est sèche, et j'ai presque peur de lui demander une réponse concrète parce que je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir compris de qui elle parle.

Et avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher Lily met fin au suspense en posant la question qui peut tout confirmer.

-Erin, qui est allé chercher Max ?

Je ferme les yeux, espérant pour la première fois de ma vie avoir tiré les mauvaises conclusions. Mais bien évidemment, la chance n'est pas en ma faveur ces derniers jours.

-David et… Parkinson.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Thalia.

Je sais que ce n'est pas celle que vous préférez mais si ça peut vous consoler il y aura quand même beaucoup d'Alex/Rose dans le chapitre.


	41. Thalia 6

Note de l'auteur: Hey tout le monde ! Je crois qu'il est inutile que je m'excuse à ce point vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, donc je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Point de vue de Thalia Malfoy :

-David et… Parkinson.

Dites-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce que je pense avoir entendu. Parce que je suis quasiment sûre de comprendre les mots qui sortent de sa bouche, mais quand je les prends dans leur ensemble ils n'ont vraiment aucun sens !

Je veux dire, pour quelle obscure raison Alex se serait-elle rendue avec Wood dans la forêt ? Elle le déteste ! Et okay, elle aime bien son frère, mais c'est plus le genre d'affection qu'on ressent pour un chiot perdu qu'autre chose.

Et ça y est, c'est en train de foutre le bordel dans ma tête, j'ai besoin d'explications !

Je me fais une place entre Rose et Lily qui sont en pleine tentative de consoler Erin et si j'étais dans mon état normal j'aurais essayé de me montrer un peu plus délicate mais là je suis morte d'inquiétude, parce que pour l'amour de Dieu ! Alex est dans la forêt interdite ! Tout le monde sait que c'est incroyablement dangereux, j'ai entendu assez d'histoires dessus pour avoir peur qu'elle se fasse bouffer par un loup-garou sauvage, ou pire, une araignée géante !

-Par merlin, Thomas calme-toi ! Respire, et dit moi ce qu'Alex fait là-bas.

Mon intervention n'a pas exactement l'effet désiré mais au moins elle cesse de sangloter ce qui est une forme de progrès, et la preuve que ses hormones sont encore gérables… Si seulement elle arrêtait de me fixer comme ça maintenant. Cela commence à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Et je m'apprêtais à la faire arrêter quand Rose le fait pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas important ça, Erin quand sont-ils partis ?

Ok alors, depuis quand Rose a-t-elle le droit de sembler plus paniquée que moi ? Je veux dire, elle traine avec Alex depuis quoi, deux semaines ? Ca fait presque deux décennies qu'Alex est ma meilleure amie attitrée si quelqu'un a le droit de stresser c'est moi !

Mais je me tais et me contente de lui envoyer un regard mauvais. Je déteste l'admettre mais elle a raison, l'important c'est de retrouver Alex… et les deux autres crétins.

Thomas se rend finalement utile et répond à la question brisant ainsi la tension dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas… une heure ? Peut être plus.

Okay, ça c'est rassurant, après tout qu'est ce qu'il peut arriver en une heure ?

… On va éviter de répondre à cette question, ça va me stresser encore plus.

Relativisons, une heure ce n'est pas si long que ça, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, je veux dire, marcher dans la forêt avec des talons aiguilles, même Alex va avoir du mal.

Je présente donc mon plan le plus concisément possible, après tout ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça.

-Okay, alors ils ne peuvent pas être allés bien loin, on doit juste aller les chercher.

Je me relève parce que le plus vite on y va le plus vite on retrouve Alex et je lui passe un savon mais Rose objecte pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes et ça commence à légèrement m'agacer son besoin de prendre les commandes.

-Même si on arrivait à les retrouver, Max sera toujours perdu dans la forêt et je doute qu'Alex ou David veuillent l'abandonner là bas.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle en sait d'abord ? Alex abandonnerait un chaton si ça peut lui éviter de salir ses escarpins à trois cents mornilles. Mais je respire, inutile de compliquer la situation en m'énervant pour rien.

-Dooonc, on prévient la directrice pour qu'elle lance des recherches ?

Je me dirige vers la porte mais il faut qu'elle m'interrompe une troisième fois, et sérieusement ? Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

-Attends !

J'inspire et me retourne doucement pour masquer mon irritation.

-Quoi ?

Elle semble incertaine et peut être que j'ai été plus sèche que je ne le pensais mais elle finit par répondre avant que je ne puisse me remettre en question. Enfin, répondre n'est peut être pas le bon mot vu son manque de précision.

-On ne peut pas aller voir la directrice, Alex se ferait virer.

Je roule des yeux, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a des problèmes avec sa « maman » qu'on ne devrait pas faire la chose la plus rationnelle.

-Je pense qu'elle peut faire abstraction de son mépris pour Alex dans une situation aussi exceptionnelle, et puis ce n'est pas comme si Alex avait posé des problèmes ces derniers temps, ça devrait passer.

Elle souffle, passe une main dans ses cheveux et okay vu son expression dépassée il s'est passé un truc dont je ne suis pas au courant et la tête qu'elle fait commence à légèrement m'inquiéter, mais j'essai de paraître le plus calme possible malgré le timbre un peu trop aigu de ma voix.

-Quoi ?

Elle reste silencieuse et pour être honnête je ne sais pas quelle émotion prédomine là tout de suite mais je suis quasiment sûre que si elle ne répond pas dans les dix prochaines secondes je vais la gifler !

Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cin…

-On s'est fait prendre après le couvre feu hier soir, ma mère était assez contrariée, je ne pense pas qu'elle laisserait passer une autre violation du règlement.

Et là c'est moi qui suis contrariée, peut être que si j'étais plus calme je me rendrais compte qu'elle a l'air suffisamment affligée comme ça, et peut être même un peu coupable, mais là mes nerfs sont en train de lâcher.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dehors ? Et par Merlin comment vous vous êtes fait prendre ? Alex ne se fait jamais prendre pour un truc aussi simple que dépasser le couvre feu !

Cela semble l'atteindre parce que la manière dont elle répond semble totalement hors du personnage, en fait elle parait à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

-Je ne sais pas ! On n'a pas fait attention c'est tout et…

Elle prend une profonde respiration pour se ressaisir probablement et continue d'une voix plus calme.

-Ce n'est pas important de toute manière, il faut qu'on se concentre sur retrouver Alex… et les garçons. On ne peut pas aller dans la forêt, mais on peut découvrir où ils sont et leur faire passer un message.

Je déteste le reconnaître mais ça a l'air d'un bon plan. Il n'empêche qu'après trois interruptions consécutives j'ai besoin d'y trouver un défaut.

-Et comment proposes tu qu'on fasse ça ? Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais je pense qu'aucun d'eux n'a pensé à emporter une balise de secours.

Lily me lance un regard désapprobateur au ton dédaigneux que j'emploi pour m'adresser à sa cousine slash meilleure amie, mais je refuse de m'excuser, c'est elle qui a commencé !

Et elle continue mais pour la première fois depuis que cette histoire a débuté elle s'adresse à Lily et pas à moi, et à en juger par la manière dont elle se frotte les tempes, ses yeux changeant constamment de focus et son débit de parole se fait plus rapide, elle est passée en mode génie.

-Et bien, on pourrait toujours demander à ton père la carte du maraudeur, si je me souviens bien une partie de la forêt est dessinée dessus, on peut s'en servir pour connaître leur localisation et une de nous créera un patronus portant le message de faire demi-tour. Pour ce qui est de Max on peut voir après, peut être même qu'il sera sur la carte aussi et qu'on peut le diriger dans la bonne direction.

C'est un bon plan, quasiment comme celui que j'avais au début avec plus de détail enfin je crois, je n'ai pas tout suivi parce que Lily s'est figée à partir du moment où Rose a mentionné son père et moi aussi mais probablement pas pour la même raison.

_Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau, et pose la main sur la poignée mais j'hésite, je commence à réfléchir à toutes autres solutions envisageables et pour être honnête j'en trouve un paquet, l'une d'elle étant de laisser Lily régler ça, après tout c'est son père pas le mien. Mais avec cette pensée, je pense à Lily, pas comme si je ne pensais pas déjà à elle vingt quatre heures par jour mais ça devient plus concret. Et je sais que je dois le faire. Pour elle. _

_Alors je frappe à la porte et une fois que j'entends son autorisation je l'ouvre et me retrouve face à la personne la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vue, mon futur beau père. _

_-Oh. _

_Est tout ce qu'il dit. Il est probablement aussi surpris que je le suis par ma présence ici. Mais il se ressaisit avant que je ne puisse commencer le speech que j'avais préparé. _

_-As-tu des questions sur le devoir que je vous ai donné ? _

_Je respire profondément dans une vaine tentative de calmer mes nerfs et essaie de me rappeler ce qu'il y avait dans ce fameux speech mais c'est le vide total dans mon esprit. _

_Et soudain il recule derrière son bureau et je sais que s'il traite ça comme une rencontre élève/professeur je ne vais jamais y arriver alors je me lance avec la première chose qui me vient avant qu'il ne s'asseye. _

_-J'aime votre fille, monsieur. _

_Okay, peut être que j'aurais dû commencer par quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil, comme la météo. Ca m'aurait évité de devoir supporter son regard inquisiteur d'entrée de jeu. Mais bon, maintenant que j'y suis autant me lancer, je ne peux pas faire pire. _

_-Ecoutez, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire comment gérer votre relation, j'ai déjà assez de mal à gérer celle que j'ai avec mes propres parents, mais vous lui manquez et je n'aime pas la voir triste. _

_Il fronce les sourcils mais son regard m'est toujours dirigé, je tente tant bien que mal d'avaler ma salive et il y a une boule dans mon estomac qui me fait penser distraitement que je pourrais bien m'évanouir à tout moment mais je continue…. Pour Lily. _

_-Et… et je sais que venir vous voir au sujet d'une affaire aussi personnelle est totalement déplacé sans parler de mal éduqué mais… mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que c'est sérieux, entre Lily et moi, et que si elle a mis tant de temps à vous en parler c'est parce que vous êtes la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et qu'elle ne voulait pas vous décevoir. _

_Je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps et espérant qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quand il fait enfin sortir un son mon cœur sort presque de ma poitrine. _

_-Et bien… merci Thalia, je… je vais réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire. _

_J'hoche la tête, acceptant que je ne vais probablement pas obtenir mieux et prends le chemin de la porte mais au dernier moment il reprend la parole et je me fige. _

_-Je suis content que Lily ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi pour prendre soin d'elle. _

_Je souris, je ne sais pas si c'est approprié étant donné l'étrangeté de notre situation mais je souris parce que je viens juste de recevoir la confirmation qu'il ne me déteste pas et si ça ce n'est pas une raison d'être soulagée je ne sais pas ce qu'il me faudrait. _

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

Lily est en train de paniquer alors je pose ma main sur son bras pour lui signaler de se calmer. Parce que je pense que ça va aller ou en tout cas j'ose espérer que ma visite a eu un minimum d'utilité. J'essai de la rassurer du mieux que je peux en attendant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il doit avoir eu le temps de se calmer, et je viendrais avec toi si tu veux. Et puis si ça se trouve il n'est même pas dans son bureau.

Et en effet, il n'y était pas, ce qui selon Rose est un coup de veine parce qu'elle est persuadée que mêler une figure d'autorité à toute cette histoire ne nous apporterait que des problèmes ce qui est la preuve ultime qu'Alex est en train de déteindre sur elle avec tout le temps qu'elles passent ensemble.

Au final, quand on est enfin en route pour la lisière de la forêt, toutes ces délibérations nous ont pris plus longtemps que prévu et la boule dans mon ventre a doublé de taille parce que Merlin seul sait combien d'ennuis Alex peut s'attirer en autant de temps, surtout dans un environnement hostile et avec un mec qu'elle déteste. Et plus j'y pense plus je commence à m'inquiéter. Donc je finis par briser le silence pour éviter de penser et accessoirement avoir quelques réponses.

-Tu n'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi Alex était partie avec Wood.

Erin sursaute quand elle voit que c'est à elle que je m'adresse, elle hésite quelques secondes mais je crois qu'elle en vient à la même conclusion que moi, parler évite les crises d'anxiété.

-Et bien ils étaient tous les deux inquiets pour Max et puis ils s'entendent mieux maintenant qu'ils ont tout mis au clair concernant leur… situation.

Leur situation ? Quelle situation ? Je fronce les sourcils, non ne me dites pas que c'était de lui dont Alex était amoureuse, je veux dire okay ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas mais quand même Alex a généralement un minimum de goût ! Mais je préfère demander des explications avant de tirer une conclusion trop hâtive, après tout si c'était ça Thomas aurait très probablement piqué une crise de jalousie et là elle semble parfaitement calme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Erin ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais au dernier moment Weasley se met entre nous, et là je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, je pensais qu'elle avait un minimum de manières. Mais elle se met à parler avant que je ne puisse lui faire remarquer son impolitesse.

-Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'Alex aimerait t'annoncer elle-même.

Oooookay, alors quoi que ce soit apparemment Weasley, et oui je suis assez agacée pour en venir à l'appeler par son nom de famille, est déjà au courant. Et ça a l'air important… non, je ne suis pas vexée qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait dit à une fille qu'elle connaît à peine et pas à moi avec qui elle a grandi, pas vexée du tout ! Par contre je suis curieuse.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin qu'est-ce qui peut être si important que tu ne puisses pas me le dire, Alex me dit tout.

Weasley replace une de ses mèches de cheveux, une expression que je ne saurais décrire sur le visage, et je plisse les yeux parce que je le jure, elle a réussi à faire paraître ce geste condescendant. Et même si j'interprète mal son langage corporel il n'y a aucun doute sur comment je dois interpréter ce qu'elle dit après.

-Pas ça, c'est un sujet assez sensible pour elle.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend !? Parce qu'elle me donne légèrement l'impression qu'elle est en train de prendre ma place là et ce n'est vraiment pas un sentiment que j'apprécie ! Même avoir Lily près de moi n'arrive pas à me calmer.

-Assez sensible pour elle ? Excuse moi mais avant que tu ne débarques Alex me disait tout, que ce soit « sensible pour elle » ou pas.

Elle hausse un sourcil et a le culot de répliquer de manière hautaine.

-Avant que je ne débarque ? Je crois que pour qu'elle te parle il faudrait que tu passes un minimum de temps avec elle.

Elle a osé ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait osé ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son petit air cond….

-Ils sont frère et sœur.

Le cri d'Erin interrompt la dispute qui était sur le point d'éclater et par la même occasion me détruit un tympan mais une fois que j'enregistre ce qu'elle vient de dire je suis… pour tout dire je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment réagir parce que c'est à peu près la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus parce qu'on a enfin atteint notre destination, je suis toujours un peu énervée mais je décide de laisser tomber pour le moment et essaie de me rappeler qu'on a le même objectif : retrouver Alex… en un seul morceau de préférence, comme ça je pourrais avoir le plaisir de la démonter pièce par pièce !

-Que dit la carte ?

Lily déplie le vieux bout de parchemin, prononce la formule magique digne de gamins de douze ans et jette un œil mais ne dit rien, elle fronce les sourcils et je commence à vraiment m'alarmer, qu'est ce qu'on fera s'ils se sont aventurés trop loin dans la forêt ?

Oh Merlin qu'est ce que je vais dire à Pansy ? Et à mon père ? Maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble ça ne m'étonnerait pas que mon père se sente concerné, pas qu'Alex soit ma responsabilité, elle est quasiment adulte après tout mais oh par Morganne ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il lui arrive quelque chose !?

Lily stoppe mon monologue intérieur, le ton de sa voix un mélange d'incrédulité et d'hésitation.

-Ils sont… ici ?

Je la regarde bizarrement parce que duh ! Moi je ne vois personne d'autre que nous quatre. Et j'allais répondre quelque chose que j'aurais probablement regretté à la seconde où je l'aurais dit mais des cris se font entendre au dessus de nous. Et les voix discernables sont familières.

-J'ai dit à gauche !

-Ma gauche ou ta gauche ?

-C'est la même !

-Hey ! Ralentissez !

Alex et Wood sont chacun sur un balai, et Wood junior, est suspendu entre eux, s'agrippant à chaque balais avec une main, un mélange étrange de terreur absolue et de joie enfantine sur son visage.

Je dois dire que c'est un dessein assez comique, Alex et Wood zigzagant dans une tentative de perdre de l'altitude le plus lentement possible, et Max suspendu entre les deux les yeux successivement grand ouverts et fermés.

Ils finissent par atterrir dans un grand fracas à une vingtaine de mètres de notre position. Et après quelques secondes de choc on finit par accourir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Je cours en direction d'Alex, Weasley au coude à coude et j'ai vaguement l'impression d'être en train de lutter pour le vif d'or dans un match de Quidditch.

Ils ont réussi à se défaire les uns des autres lorsqu'on les atteint, du coin de l'œil je vois Erin se jeter au cou de Wood ignorant ses cris de douleurs et c'est à la fois mignon et ridicule.

Alex n'est pas vraiment amochée mais toutes ces branches et épines et la forêt en général ont sérieusement porté préjudice à la perfection de sa peau, et à la place de se plaindre ou geindre elle vérifie que Wood junior n'a pas été blessé avec ce type d'inquiétude limite maternel dont je ne l'ai jamais vu faire preuve, ou en tout cas j'étais toujours trop occupée pour vraiment y faire attention. Je suis tellement choquée par cette réalisation que je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle, alors que Weasley continue et s'installe à ses côtés pour évaluer les dommages. Je vois Alex grimacer quand Weasley saisit son poignée, preuve qu'elle n'est pas sortie entièrement indemne de son escapade forestière, et c'est ce qui me fait bouger et les rejoindre.

-Hey, ça va ?

Alex relève les yeux étonnée en s'apercevant de ma présence et elle sourit mais le fait qu'elle soit presque surprise que je sois là provoque une sensation désagréable au niveau de ma poitrine, je m'efforce de répondre à son sourire et m'accroupis pour être à son niveau.

-Oui merci, je me suis probablement tordue le poigné ou quelque chose, j'ai eu pire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour être honnête je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, ça semble tellement opposé à ce qu'elle dirait d'habitude et pour ce qui doit être la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression de ne pas la connaître. Je suis presque soulagée quand Weasley prend la parole m'évitant ainsi de répondre.

-On devrait rentrer avant que quelqu'un nous voit et se pose des questions.

Et comme toujours elle a raison, après tout on est en plein jour et ce n'est pas comme si notre petit attroupement était super discret. Donc on ramène tout le monde dans nos appartements préfectoraux. Wood et… non, David, Max et Alex s'installent sur le sofa et à présent que je connais le lien qui les unis je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte plus tôt, je veux dire c'était si évident ! Leur type bizarre de rivalité est tellement semblable à celle que Scorpius et moi avons que j'ai envi de me taper la tête contre un mur pour ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt. Et puis, je ne parle même pas de l'air de famille, comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ?

Rose leur apporte du thé puis va s'assoir près d'Alex, même un peu trop près, je sais que le sofa n'est pas super grand mais quand même ! Puis elle entame la conversation avec Max vraisemblablement pour lui rappeler à quel point s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite parce qu'une bande d'abrutis lui a lancé un défi est stupide et, eh bien, interdit, mais je me retourne parce que j'ai assez entendu le son de sa voix pour aujourd'hui.

Lily est à côté de moi et je force un sourire parce que je me sens coupable de l'avoir ignoré presque toute la matinée. Et comme la petite amie parfaite qu'elle est, elle remarque que quelque chose me tracasse.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me faisais juste du souci pour Alex.

Elle sourit et me prend la main parce qu'elle sait que c'est un mensonge, enfin pas totalement mais ce n'est pas non plus la stricte vérité.

-Ca a dû te faire un choc, non ? Apprendre qu'ils ont le même père.

Et la façon dont elle le dit, à voix basse tout en fixant mon visage pour étudier ma réaction montre qu'elle ne parle pas seulement de cette nouvelle là, elle veut dire l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex. Je savais qu'elle avait retrouvé son père, et j'avais accepté l'idée qu'elle ne me confit jamais son identité, ce qui peut être compréhensible vu qu'il s'est révélé être le ministre de la magie, alors savoir qu'elle n'a eu aucun problème pour le dire à Weasley, ça me tue !

Je me demande distraitement si c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait quand je refusais de lui dire pour Lily et moi et qu'elle l'a découvert toute seule. Peut être que d'une certaine façon, ne rien me dire était une manière détournée de se venger. Et Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ça prouve sur l'état de notre amitié ? Quand est-ce que je lui ai parlé pour la dernière fois d'autre chose que de cours ou de Lily ?

Ce courant de pensée me fait me sentir infiniment coupable et après un moment, même avoir Lily à mes côtés ne peut pas écarter ce sentiment étouffant dans ma poitrine, un peu comme la crise d'anxiété de ce matin mais pour une toute autre raison, une raison bien moins mystique que des arbres vivants et des araignées géantes. J'ai besoin de voir Alex.

Et c'est à ce moment que je me souviens qu'elle a quelques égratignures un peu partout, je m'apprête à me porter volontaire pour les soigner ce qui serait l'excuse parfaite pour avoir une conversation sérieuse, mais quand je tourne la tête dans sa direction je vois que la place où Weasley et elle étaient assises est vide.

Je fronce les sourcils et David doit capter mon regard parce qu'il répond à la question que je n'ai pas encore posé.

-Elles sont dans la salle de bain.

Et juste après j'entends Max marmonner.

-Probablement en train de jouer au docteur.

Je roule des yeux à son immaturité et suis satisfaite quand Erin lui tape l'arrière de la tête pour le punir de son commentaire déplacé. Il fera une bonne mère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait bien que Weasley s'est décidée à me faire la détester aujourd'hui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais quelques chose est bizarre, je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cette impression et vais m'asseoir sur le sofa avec Lily en attendant qu'elles reviennent.

Je soupire et gigote et je jure que je ne suis pas aussi impatiente d'habitude mais près d'un quart d'heure se sont écoulés depuis qu'Alex et Weasley sont dans la salle de bain et sérieusement, combien de temps faut-il pour nettoyer trois égratignures et bander un poigné ? Weasley se prend pour une médicomage ou quoi ?

Finalement, je préviens Lily que je vais voir ce qu'elles font et rentre dans la salle de bain mais au dernier moment je m'arrête dans le seuil de la porte avant qu'elles puissent se rendre compte de ma présence.

Et je sais que la scène ne devrait pas me déranger, elles sont juste assises sur le rebord de la baignoire, et se tiennent la main ce qui à la rigueur parait normal étant donné qu'elles sont là pour soigner le poigné d'Alex. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elles disent mais je suppose que Weasley est en train de lui faire un résumé de notre pseudo quête pour aller les secourir vu le léger sourire d'Alex et le froncement de sourcils de Weasley.

Et elle est assez grande pour avoir d'autres amies que moi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle est adulte, mais la façon dont elle se comporte avec Weasley me dérange, elle n'a jamais agi comme ça avec moi ou même Jennifer et jusqu'à présent on était ses amies les plus proche.

Par exemple la façon dont elle regarde Weasley m'exaspère à un point ! Elle a l'air absolument captivé par chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche, non mais elle croit quoi ? Que Weasley a tout fait toute seule ? Et d'abord ils n'ont quasiment pas eu besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir alors qu'est ce qu'elle a à la fixer comme si elle était… comme si… attends une seconde…

-Oh Merlin! C'est toi, n'est ce pas? La fille, c'est toi !

Elles sursautent toutes les deux, à croire que je viens d'interrompre un moment spécial… ou alors que je les ai prise par surprise, ce qui est sûrement le cas vu qu'elles ne m'ont pas vu venir mais peu importe, une fois qu'elles se rendent compte de quoi je parle elles ont des réactions radicalement différentes.

Alex roule des yeux et rien de nouveau, parce que duh, elle a peut être changé mais elle reste Alex. Weasley, elle, se relève du bord de la baignoire un peu trop brusquement si j'en juge par la grimace d'Alex quand elle lâche sa main blessée, et ne semble pas savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que j'avance d'un pas, et là c'est comme si son cerveau de génie reprenait enfin les commandes.

-Quoi ? Quelle fille ?

Elle nie, cette garce a le culot de nier, elle a le culot de jouer les innocente, une expression confuse totalement forcée sur le visage et de me regarder dans les yeux quand elle est en train de me mentir, elle a oublié que s'il y a une chose que je sais faire c'est repérer quand quelqu'un me ment, après tout j'ai eu assez d'entrainements avec mes parents. Il n'empêche que sa tentative désespérée de se défiler me met en rogne.

-Ne fait pas l'idiote ça ne te va pas du tout. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu oses prétendre être son amie alors que tu lui as brisé le cœur !

Elle semble perturbée mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes, puis elle redresse sa posture et après avoir avalé sa salive et lancé un dernier regard à Alex qui reste étonnement silencieuse, fixe ses yeux dans miens, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se prépare plus pour un concours de chant qu'une dispute et c'est juste ridicule !

-Sans vouloir te vexer Alex et moi avons déjà réglé tout ça alors ton intervention est inutile à ce point.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse là ? Elle vient juste de me parler comme si j'avais onze ans et elle ne veut pas que je me vexe ! C'est raté !

- Excuse-moi ?

Elle hausse les épaules et continue avec sa version de la moue arrogante d'Alex. Et je ne sais pas si elle sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire mais là c'est confirmé, Alex a déteins sur elle.

-Honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment tes affaires, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je suis choquée un instant mais alors mon regard se porte sur Alex qui a l'air d'hésiter à intervenir mais il y a autre chose, la façon dont elle fixe Weasley… je ne pense pas que toute cette histoire soit aussi réglée que Weasley le pense et je ne pense pas que leur nouvelle amitié soit très saine pour Alex.

-Oh ce sont mes affaires, crois moi. Personne ne fait du mal à Alex sans en souffrir les conséquences.

Elle détourne les yeux et je pense que je peux percevoir une trace de culpabilité sur son visage mais elle s'en débarrasse rapidement et répond d'un ton plus combatif que ses précédentes répliques, comme si toute cette situation la touchait enfin.

-Peut être que si tu avais fait plus attention à elle en premier lieu ce ne serait pas arrivé !

Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de… ? Okay, je suis sérieusement en colère maintenant ! Et ce n'est probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire ou la plus mature, et je jure que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent habituellement mais là… je la gifle. Et merlin ça fait du bien !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à en avoir marre de ta condescendance, malgré ce que tu peux penser tu n'es pas si gentille que ça, en fait, je dirais même que t'es une sacrée garce !

Elle met sa main sur sa joue son expression mi incrédule mi offensée mais je ne sais pas si c'est la gifle ou ma remarque qui l'atteint le plus, à l'arrière plan je peux voir Alex se lever mais je suis tellement concentrée sur la dispute que je n'y fais pas attention, encore moins quand Weasley revient vers moi et me pousse, je suis tellement surprise qu'elle riposte que je perds presque l'équilibre mais réussis à regagner ma balance en reculant de quelques pas et wow je ne pensais pas qu'elle était du genre à pouvoir en venir au main ou à perdre son calme mais je crois qu'elle est aussi énervée que moi à ce point et ce qu'elle dit ensuite le confirme.

-Si je suis une garce ça fait de toi une espèce de nympho égoïste !

Elle est morte. Je me précipite vers elle parce que je le jure ! Je me fiche qu'elle soit la fille de la directrice je vais lui mettre une raclé ! Mais au dernier moment Alex m'intercepte, son corps fait barrage entre Weasley et moi et elle passe un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de forcer le passage.

-Non sérieusement ? Vous allez m'obliger à être la personne la plus raisonnable dans la pièce ? On est en plein délire.

J'essaie de me débattre parce que j'ai toujours Weasley en ligne de vision et je suis tellement en colère que la voir suffit à me donner des envies de meurtre mais Alex a toujours été plus forte qu'elle ne le parait même avec une main handicapé, alors je me contente de l'insulter.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Appeler ta mère ?!

Elle semble blessée par ça, bien ! J'en suis heureuse, elle le mérite !

-Thalia ça suffit.

Je fronce les sourcils parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alex est si protectrice, cette fille lui a brisé le cœur pour l'amour de Dieu, j'étais là quand elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et j'étais là quand elle refusait de se lever de son lit alors non peut être que je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais je sais comment elle a fini.

-Quoi tu vas la défendre ? Après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Evidement comme Weasley l'a si bien fait remarquer je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles mais je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir pour constater que depuis que c'est arrivé Alex n'est pas dans son état normal, elle n'est peut être plus déprimée mais elle ne se comporte plus comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et ça me fait peur.

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute et de toute façon maintenant c'est réglé.

Elle détourne le regard et peu importe qu'elle ait changé, je sais toujours quand elle ment, et c'était un mensonge, Weasley croit peut être qu'elle a réparé les dommages mais elle se trompe, tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est mettre un pansement et un jour, probablement plus tôt qu'elle ne le pense, il va lâcher.

-Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Lily rentre dans la pièce et je recule d'un pas parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, après un dernier regard noir à Weasley je sors de la pièce par la porte qui donne sur ma chambre et prends bien soin de la claquer en rentrant.

Je sais que Lily doit se demander ce qu'il se passe, et Alex est certainement un peu irritée par ma crise vu que ça prouve qu'elle avait absolument raison de garder secrète l'identité de la fille, mais j'étais vraiment loin de m'imaginer que ça aurait pu être Weasley, ou qu'Alex puisse avoir une relation amicale avec elle après, en fait toute cette histoire est complètement délirante ! Pitié dites moi que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague !

Merlin ! Ma réaction à tout ça est tellement puérile ! J'ai honte. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir d'avoir confronté Weasley comme je l'ai fait, si elle avait été honnête elle serait venue me voir en premier lieu à place de se rapprocher d'Alex furtivement pour réparer les dégâts qu'elle a causé. Après tout une relation basée sur un mix de culpabilité, de mensonges et de cœur brisé a très peu de chance de bien se terminer, il faut être réaliste les probabilités ne sont pas en leur faveur et je ne fais que veiller sur Alex.

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir lentement, prudemment, et savoir que Lily hésite à rentrer rend toute cette situation encore pire ! Je respire profondément, en partie pour me calmer et en partie pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Et j'allais me retourner, m'excuser mais la voix m'arrête.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, c'est juste… arrivé.

Je me retourne brusquement car face à moi n'est pas Lily mais Alex et dire que je suis surprise serait un euphémisme, je veux dire je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en voudrait sérieusement pour ma réaction parce qu'Alex a toujours été assez tolérante pour les choses qui ne la touches pas directement mais je pensais qu'elle aurait préféré rester avec sa nouvelle bff, au petite-amie ou quoique ce soit qu'elle et Weasley sont.

Durant un instant je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ouvre et ferme la bouche incapable de faire sortir le moindre son, et pendant ce temps elle s'assoie à mes côtés sur le lit laissant une certaine distance entre nous qui résume parfaitement le malaise présent. Au final je soupire et dit la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Je n'aime pas comment elle t'a changé.

Elle souffle et hausse les épaules, plus parce qu'elle est fatiguée qu'agacée, et je suis étrangement soulagée d'être encore capable de faire la différence.

-Elle ne m'a pas changé, j'ai simplement… grandi.

En y réfléchissant je vois comment ça peut revenir au même, il y a un an j'aurais probablement apprécié qu'Alex se comporte de manière aussi raisonnable et responsable qu'elle l'a fait aujourd'hui mais il y a un an je n'aurais pas su à quel point ça pourrait nous éloigner ou à quel point ses commentaires stupides me manqueraient, à quel point _elle_ me manquerait. Et l'idée que j'ai peut être perdu ma meilleure amie me traverse l'esprit et cela m'est insupportable, c'est avec un nœud dans la gorge que je demande enfin :

-Alors est ce que vous êtes genre, ensemble, maintenant ?

Elle soupire à nouveau et passe la main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers moi, il y a certaine chose qui ne change pas.

-Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre que quelque chose soit vraiment possible entre nous, même si elle retournait mes sentiments ça serait juste… je ne sais pas… pas réaliste.

Et la façon dont elle le dit, comme si elle s'était faite à cette idée il y a des semaines voire des mois, comme si elle savait depuis le début que cette histoire n'était pas destinée à avoir une fin heureuse, ça me brise le cœur.

Alors je la prends dans mes bras et ne dis rien parce que je comprends maintenant, le lien qu'on partage reste inchangé, on peut communiquer sans qu'aucun mots ne soit nécessaire, peu importe combien de temps on reste sans parler, peu importe qu'on aille chacune de notre côté et qu'on fasse d'autres rencontres, on sait toute les deux que notre amitié reste un point fixe, elle est comme ma sœur et s'il y a une chose sur lequel je mets un point d'honneur, c'est de toujours être là pour ma famille.

-Je t'avertis que je refuse d'être sympa avec elle maintenant que je sais que c'est une garce.

Elle rit, et même son rire sonne mélancolique, et okay, Alexia n'a jamais semblé particulièrement heureuse, insouciante ? Oui. Sarcastique ? Certainement. Mais cette languissante tranquillité ? Ca ne lui correspond pas du tout, et même si je suis en quelque sorte soulagée qu'elle soit aussi lucide quant à sa relation avec Weasley je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir concernée.

-Tu m'as manquée.

Et qu'elle reconnaisse ça aussi facilement ne fait rien pour atténuer cette inquiétude, je la serre plus fort pour lui laisser savoir que je suis là pour elle, que je ne la laisserai plus jamais tomber comme j'ai pu le faire.

Au bout d'un moment on finit par se détacher l'une de l'autre et après avoir arrangé sa coiffure et s'être levée elle me sort le plus naturellement du monde.

-Au fait, ton père est dans le salon.

Oh Merlin !

Je suis tellement prise au dépourvu que je suis partagée entre faire une crise de panique et être heureuse qu'elle soit toujours capable de sortir des trucs importants de manière aussi irréfléchie.

Mais quand je me rends compte du sens de ses paroles, la panique gagne largement. Il ne devait arriver que demain et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer ce que je voulais lui dire ou même comment j'allais aborder le sujet à vrai dire.

Alex doit sentir mon état d'agitation parce qu'elle serre ma main dans un geste réconfortant et me sourit.

-Hey, relaxe, tout va bien se passer.

Je veux la croire, vraiment, et même si en théorie je n'ai rien à faire de ce que mon père peut penser de ma relation avec Lily, maintenant que je suis sur le point de passer à la pratique tout semble beaucoup plus compliqué.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et sors de ma chambre après une dernière vérification de mon apparence dans le miroir. Parce que je suis une Malfoy, et que nous nous devons d'être impeccables en toutes circonstances.

Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir que mon père est la seule personne dans le salon, les Woods et Erin ont dû partir quand ils ont entendu la disputent, et pour ce qui est de Lily et Weasley, elles doivent avoir une conversation similaire à celle que j'ai eu avec Alex. Je suis un peu déçue que Lily ne soit pas là, mais la présence d'Alex derrière moi et toute aussi réconfortante.

Finalement il remarque mon arrivée et ouvre les bras.

-Ma princesse !

Je fronce les sourcils parce qu'il ne m'a pas appelé comme ça depuis que j'ai huit ans. Il ne doit pas s'en apercevoir parce qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me serre quelques secondes avant de me prendre par les épaules pour m'éloigner à la distance de ses bras et me scruter comme s'il essayait de voir de combien de centimètres j'avais grandi ou quelque chose dans ce style. Et wow, c'est… inattendu.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je me laisse bouger comme une poupée de chiffon quand il nous assoit sur le sofa.

-Tu n'imagines pas tout le mal que me donne ton frère, heureusement que je t'ai toi, au moins je suis sûr que tu as des standards.

Ouch, ça c'est dur pour Jennifer, c'est une gentille fille, bizarre mais gentille.

- Alors raconte-moi, comment se passe les cours ? Potter ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre ? Et le Quiddich ? Vous êtes en bonne voie pour dégoter la coupe cette année, je suis très fière de toi.

Ce commentaire là me fait réagir, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu l'entendre dire et je sais que je ne devrais pas hésiter, que je devrais tout lui dire tout de suite, après tout c'était le plan, Lily a fait sa part maintenant c'est à moi de faire la mienne, mais pour la première fois de ma vie c'est moi sa préférée, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité et je ne sais pas vraiment comment il est supposé réagir à la nouvelle, mais je doute qu'après que son fils se soit marié en secret avec la fille de son vieux souffre douleur, il soit ravi d'apprendre que sa fille est dans une relation saphique avec la fille de son ancien rival.

Donc en résumé, soit je lui dis pour Lily et moi et je perds la chance d'avoir la relation père/fille dont j'ai toujours rêvé, soit je me tais et profite de son soudain intérêt paternel au risque que Lily m'en veuille… pour être honnête à cet instant je ne suis pas certaine du choix à prendre.

J'inspire profondément, et quand j'ai enfin pris ma décision j'interromps son monologue sur la supériorité tactique de notre équipe de Quiddich.

-Papa...

* * *

Voilà! Prochain chapitre, celle que vous entendez tous: Casey !


	42. Casey 7

Note de l'auteur: Tadam ! Vous ne rêvez pas! Voici un nouveau chapitre et ça ne fait même pas trois mois que j'ai publié le dernier ! Bon par contre celui ci est un peu court mais pour compenser le prochain sera assez long. Enjoy!

* * *

Point de vu de Casey Nott :

-Papa ?

Aucune réponse, pas comme si j'en attendais une en premier lieu mais avoir une bonne surprise au milieu du chantier qu'est devenu ma vie ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je soupire.

Je jette mon sac sur le canapé comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand je vivais toujours ici, puis après m'être débarrassée de ma veste que je laisse trainer sur un fauteuil je monte l'escalier luxueux qui permet d'accéder au premier étage.

Je me promène dans le long couloir, plus lentement que nécessaire mais j'aime me réapproprier le lieu… en quelque sorte. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici que j'avais presque oublié certains des tableaux pendus aux murs du corridor central.

Quand j'étais plus jeune j'adorer revenir à la maison durant les vacances et faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui avait changé durant mon absence, mais de nos jours, plus rien ne change jamais. Ce sont toujours les même vieux portraits de ma mère, les mêmes photographies de moi à huit ans, les mêmes tableaux pseudo-artistiques qui s'empoussièrent.

Quand j'atteins enfin l'étude de mon père, la même porte antique verrouillée se dresse devant moi. Et c'est stupide d'être intimidé par une porte fermée mais je l'ai toujours été. Une de ces manies de gamins dont on ne se débarrasse jamais.

_Je suis devant la porte et je sais que je ne le devrais pas, que c'est une très mauvaise idée, je devrais être au lit, mon couvre feu est largement dépassé mais je suis incapable de dormir. C'est trois heure du matin et je suis épuisée mais le sommeil m'élude, il y a ce sentiment pesant dans ma poitrine qui refuse de disparaitre, et ces stupides exercices de respiration que mon psy incompétent m'a conseillé de faire quand je me sens angoissée n'ont absolument aucun effet. _

_Je lève la main pour taper à la porte mais j'entends un geignement juste avant que mon poing ne puisse entrer en contact avec le bois. Je reste immobile. Mon sang se glace. _

_Lentement, très lentement je pose mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre plus distinctement ce qui se passe au travers. _

_Il pleure. _

_Comme il le fait toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle est… partie. _

_Et ses pleurs se transforment en sanglots puis en cris, puis en supplications, puis en jurons et le seul autre son discernable et le bruit de sa bouteille de Whiskey pur feu entrant maladroitement en collision avec le verre en cristal parce qu'à cette heure il est probablement trop souls pour arriver à viser correctement. _

_Je laisse tomber ma tête contre la cloison de bois et essaie de retenir le nœud dans ma gorge du mieux que je peux, un de nous doit être fort, et il est plutôt évident que ça ne va pas être lui. _

_Inspire, un, deux, trois, expire. Fait ça dix fois, et répète-toi que tout ira bien. _

_J'ouvre la porte, il ne réagit pas, il reste assis par terre, adossé à la bibliothèque, et comme je l'avais prédis sa bouteille de whiskey pur feu est à trois-quarts vide et un verre en cristal à moitié plein est à ses côtés.  
_

_J'avance prudemment parce que je n'arrive jamais à prévoir sa réaction de nos jours. _

_Je m'accroupis et éloigne la bouteille et le verre hors de sa portée, heureusement il ne proteste pas, sûrement parce qu'il est à moitié assoupi. Je prends un moment pour l'observer, ses cheveux de noir luisant habituellement si bien coiffés sont complètement ébouriffés et les boutons de son veston sont boutonnés dans le mauvais ordre, je crois même apercevoir une tâche brunâtre sur la chemise en dessous. Et d'une certaine façon, quelque peu malsaine, je l'envie. Au moins il arrive à dormir lui. _

_Je secoue la tête, me saisis de la couverture sur le fauteuil dans l'angle et le couvre, c'est à peu près la seule chose que je puisse faire, il est bien trop lourd pour que je puisse le bouger et pour être honnête je ne veux pas le réveiller. Quand il dort c'est le seul moment où il n'est pas malheureux. _

_Je prends le verre et la bouteille jusqu'à la cuisine, l'odeur désagréable du Whiskey emplissant mes narines me donne la nausée. Je renifle, à moitié pour essayer de me débarrasser de l'odeur et à moitié parce que mon nez commence à couler, conséquence de la mise en marche de mon système lacrymal. _

_Je range la bouteille dans le cabinet à liqueur pour qu'il puisse la retrouver et apporte le verre jusqu'à l'évier, je passe une main sur mes yeux parce que je suis juste tellement fatiguée, ça doit bien faire une semaine que je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil _

_A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je les revois en train de descendre son cercueil, et le fait qu'il n'est pas arrêté de pleuvoir depuis ne m'aide pas à me débarrasser de cette impression horrible que mon sang se glace dans mes veines, si je me concentre très fort je peux encore sentir la main de Leighton dans la mienne…Je frissonne. _

_J'allais verser le contenu du verre dans l'évier mais stoppe mon geste au dernier moment. Je contemple le liquide ambré, les jeux de lumière sont absolument hypnotisant et j'ai déjà bu du Whiskey, je ne suis pas une sainte comme Leighton mais généralement il était mélangé à quelque chose pour couvrir le goût infâme, et la situation s'y prêtait. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je le porte à mes lèvres et après un dernier moment d'hésitation je penche la tête en arrière, le liquide s'engouffre dans ma bouche puis ma gorge, laissant juste un goût acerbe et une trainée brulante derrière lui. _

_Cette nuit je dormis comme un bébé. _

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cette image, c'était il y a bien longtemps, depuis j'ai fait des choses bien plus scandaleuses que m'enfiler un verre de Whiskey en cachette.

Je tape à la porte et l'ouvre sans attendre la réponse, je sais que ce serait inutile. Quand j'entre dans la pièce il ne me regarde pas.

Il ne le fait jamais.

-Je suis rentrée.

Est la seule chose que je trouve à dire, mon ton bien trop hésitant pour être audible mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, quand je suis face à lui mon esprit black out et je me sens toujours comme une enfant se trouvant où elle n'a pas le droit d'être, je m'attends presque à être mise dehors avec une réprimande paternelle.

Mais comme toujours il relève à peine la tête, et articule un son qui ressemble à un assentiment avant de continué ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Et je reste là, debout devant son bureau à le fixer, ses cheveux ont commencé à grisonner avec le temps, ses rides se font plus proéminentes et il a perdu du poids si je me fie à la manière dont ses vêtements fait sur mesure sont trop amples à certains endroits. A côté de ses dossiers je vois son éternel verre en cristal rempli de whiskey.

Et je veux lui dire que c'est malsain, lui expliquer que continuer à utiliser l'alcool comme substitue est une terrible idée peu importe à quel point ce serait hypocrite de ma part de lui faire la morale. Je veux lui crier d'avancer… je veux qu'il me regarde.

J'attends quelque chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais, à vrai dire je ne sais même plus ce que j'attends de lui, qu'il soit fier de moi ? Son approbation ? Autre chose que de l'indifférence… quoi que ce soit je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me le donner, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à essayer.

Alors je pars, d'habitude je le lui laisserais savoir avec trois mots maladroits et l'espoir qu'il me retienne mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors je tourne les talons et pars.

Je traine dans la maison un moment, rentrant et sortant de pièces au hasard, tournant en rond, mais je ne retourne pas le voir bien que j'en meurs d'envie. Au final je prends mes affaires, toujours dans le salon, et quitte les lieux avant d'être étouffée par l'atmosphère nostalgique omniprésente ici.

Je transplane jusqu'au chemin de traverse, c'est probablement un miracle si je n'ai pas été démembrée vu mon manque de concentration. Je marche dans la rue espérant que le changement d'air m'aidera à me changer les idées, enfin, erre est un terme plus exact pour ce que je fais parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où aller.

Je sais juste que je ne veux pas être seule maintenant.

Je pense automatiquement à Isabel parce qu'elle est la personne que je vais voir quand j'ai besoin de m'occuper mais notre dernière conversation me revient à l'esprit et d'un coup je préfère m'abstenir.

_-Elle t'aime, tu sais ? _

_Je relève la tête brusquement ne m'attendant pas à un tel commentaire. Quand elle voit que je suis étonnée elle s'explique. _

_-Leighton. Je sais pour vous deux. _

_Je ne suis presque pas surprise que Leighton lui ait tout dit, une autre preuve que c'est belle et bien finis entre nous, j'avale difficilement au souvenir de cette nuit. Alors je me contente de la regarder, dubitative, je ne veux pas me montrer désobligeante, Isabel est la seule personne qui souhaite encore m'aider, je ne peux pas exactement l'envoyer se faire voir ça ne veut pas dire que je suis obligée de réagir. _

_-Elle a juste… peur. _

_J'allais répliquer quelque chose de cynique quelque chose comme « De quoi ? Du manque de flashy ? De glamour ? Des rumeurs ? » Mais ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge parce que je sais de quoi Leighton a peur, je le sais mieux que personne et autant que je le souhaite je ne peux pas la blâmer. Mais Isabel a toujours eu la nécessité de tout expliciter c'est quelque chose que je déteste chez elle parce que je préfère les non-dits. _

_-Leighton a besoin de stabilité, de contrôle, elle a toujours été comme ça, et je suis désolée de te le dire mais tu es loin d'être la personne la plus stable qui existe à l'heure actuelle. Je crois que Leighton a surtout peur que tu ailles trop loin un de ces jours, elle préfère anticiper. _

_Je ferme les yeux un moment, parce que c'est vrai, inutile de nier, de toute manière je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant alors… _

_-Et qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je fasse ? Que j'efface les dix dernières années de ma vie ?_

_Isabel secoue la tête lentement comme elle le fait quand elle pense que la solution est d'une simplicité enfantine et qu'elle ne comprenne pas comment tu ne peux pas voir son raisonnement. _

_-Non, bien sûr que non, mais peut être que tu devrais essayer de trouver de nouvelles bases ? Des bases solides et pour toi-même, cette fois._

_J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais m'arrête au dernier moment, à quoi bon ? Je n'ai pas de réplique à ça. Alors je reste silencieuse et laisse Isabel penser qu'elle m'a fait réfléchir. _

La vérité c'est que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. J'ai déjà perdu Leighton de manière définitive alors à quoi ça servirait ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer. Fatiguée et seule.

Alex est à Poudlard et de toute manière elle n'a pas envi de me voir et est trop occupée à faire semblant que son béguin n'est pas en train de la tuer pour me consacrer du temps.

Malgré le fait que Leighton soit la dernière personne que je devrais considérer là tout de suite je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle…elle me manque.

Et Merlin, n'est-ce pas déprimant ?

C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que ce poids dans ma poitrine, c'est la solitude, j'avais oublié comment c'était.

Le vide à l'intérieur et le besoin de parler mais savoir que personne n'est là pour écouter, et penser que rien n'a de sens parce que de toute manière quel est le but de faire quelque chose si personne n'est là pour en apprécier les résultats ? J'avais oublié le froid et l'impression de flotter, de n'avoir aucun ancrage, que personne ne se soucie assez de moi pour pouvoir me rattraper.

Comme j'aurais aimé ne jamais m'en rappeler.

Prendre mon week-end hors de Poudlard était de toute évidence une très mauvaise idée. Je pense qu'en fait ça a juste empiré la situation parce que j'ai juste envie de…

Je secoue la tête.

Je me rends à mon appartement, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas rentrée que la poussière est nettement visible. Je pose mes affaires dans un coin et vais ouvrir le frigo, il est vide et il n'y a rien non plus dans les placards à part quelques épices et des pâtes, mais rien dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Mon regard se pose sur la porte de la chambre durant une seconde et je m'empresse de détourner le regard avant que ces idées ne reviennent.

Je prends un livre au hasard de la bibliothèque et m'installe sur le fauteuil, je l'ouvre au dernier chapitre, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un commencement, j'ai juste besoin de m'occuper l'esprit un moment et après ça ira mieux.

Il ne me faut que quelques lignes pour me rendre compte qu'ironiquement j'ai choisis _Orgueil et Préjugé_… Ca a toujours été le livre préféré de Leighton. Prévisible.

Ma gorge s'assèche, j'ai beau essayé de me concentrer, les mots sur le papier deviennent flous, ils se confondent les uns dans les autres et je suis incapable de retenir la moindre information, je ferme les yeux un moment pour atténuer la sensation de nausée. Et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis agitée, ma jambe n'arrête pas de trembler nerveusement et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et même les exercices de respiration stupides que je faisais quand j'étais enfant n'aident pas à me calmer. J'ai besoin de bouger.

Je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas, tentant vainement de me débarrasser de cette soudaine poussée d'adrénaline. Ma main me démange et je me rends compte que j'ai toujours le livre dans la main, je le jette sans me soucier d'où il atterrit, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, une fois puis deux je suis vaguement consciente que mes mains sont moites contre mon front, trop obnubilée par le son de mon cœur qui bat comme un tambour à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Merlin je suis en train de faire une crise de panique !

C'est tellement pathétique que je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, alors je fais les deux.

Je me laisse tomber parterre adosser au fauteuil et essai tant bien que mal de réguler ma respiration même si je sais que dans mon état je n'ai aucune chance de réussir.

Le fait est que tomber amoureuse de Leighton m'a rendu stupide et plus que tout faible, j'avais l'habitude de faire ce que je voulais quand je voulais, de ne me soucier de rien. Et ça me manque ! Ca me manque tellement ! Je voudrais retourner à cette époque où je me fichais de mourir demain parce que je savais pertinemment que tout le monde s'en foutrait.

Parce qu'honnêtement qu'est ce qui a changé ? Isabel dit que Leighton m'aime mais tous ceux qui connaissent Leighton savent que c'est le genre de truc dont elle se remet. Leighton est capable de se remettre de tout. Elle affiche un sourire, fait quelques commentaires navrés et deux mois plus tard elle est sur pied, parce que le spectacle continue ! C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne.

Pas moi, je ne sais pas prétendre que tout va bien quand ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai besoin de plus pour avancer, besoin d'un remontant, besoin….

Mon regard se porte sur la porte de ma chambre. J'ai pris ma décision, je me relève tellement vite que je trébuche à moitié sur les quelques mètres qui me sépare de la porte. Je l'ouvre brutalement, elle heurte le mur et rebondit mais je n'y fais pas attention je suis déjà à genoux devant ma commode. J'inspire une dernière fois et ouvre le dernier tiroir avant de me dégonfler, je ne prends même pas la peine d'en vider le contenu avant d'enlever le double fond. Et elles sont là.

Les fioles dorées salvatrices.

* * *

Prochain chapitre Alex!


End file.
